


Eteins la lumière

by pilgrim67



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Vacron, rêvons ensemble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 133,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilgrim67/pseuds/pilgrim67
Summary: Nous avions terminé nos plats, la tête me tournait un peu. Manuel Valls a décliné  l’offre d’un dessert, c’était la fin du repas.- Mais vous avez quoi, à cacher ? ai-je alors lancé avec insolence.- Rien, Monsieur Macron.Son ton était définitif, comme en attestait sa mâchoire. Nous nous sommes affrontés du regard quelques instants, j’ai baissé les yeux le premier.- Je suis cash, a-t-il repris fermement. Je ne cache rien. Jamais.Le genre de phrase définitive qui ne veut rien dire.  On nous a apporté des cafés et des mignardises, il n’y a pas touché.- Bon, eh bien, a-t-il lancé d’un coup en se levant, on va se dire au revoir, alors ?  Ça commence quand, votre harcèlement ?- Ça a déjà commencé.Il a levé les yeux au ciel et m’a tendu une main sèche, avant de tourner les talons.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Politicodramatique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politicodramatique/gifts).



> Voilà ma nouvelle histoire, commencée il y a quelques années, au moment où Manuel Valls était Premier ministre et où je ne savais pas que le RPF existait. Retour au couple Macron/Valls, encore une fois. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne... 
> 
> On est partis pour pas mal de chapitres, mais rassurez-vous, j'en ai déjà écrit plus de la moitié et je n'abandonne jamais une fic. 
> 
> Dans cette histoire Manuel Valls est donc Premier ministre et Emmanuel Macron un jeune journaliste, "joker" du présentateur vedette du 20 heures et écrivain à ses heures, sa réelle ambition. Chaque chapitre sera coupé en deux parties : le récit d'Emmanuel, le journaliste, qui nous raconte son aventure au passé, et ensuite le récit des personnes qui l'ont recueilli, plus d'un an après, écrit au présent. Rassurez-vous, vous comprendrez vite ! 
> 
> Je tiens à remercier ma bêta Nicolina, qui m'accompagne depuis longtemps et Politicodramatique, avec qui je partage le goût de la lolitique (comme elle dit) et qui m'aide énormément pour la cohérence et la crédibilité de ce texte. Mille mercis Politicodramatique, que serais-je sans toi ?
> 
> "Éteins la lumière" est une chanson d'Axel Bauer

**EMMANUEL**

**1**

 

 C’était l’an dernier, en août. Ça faisait deux jours déjà que j’étais à Toulon, pour préparer le direct du vendredi soir, depuis le Charles de Gaulle. Un bien beau navire, le Charles de Gaulle. Deux réacteurs nucléaires, 83 000 chevaux, 42500 tonnes de déplacement, 1950 marins à bord, belle bête. Le joyau de la Marine, ou quelque chose d’approchant. Évidemment en ce jour de « grande parade » le rédacteur en chef du journal n’avait rien trouvé de mieux qu’un direct, avec interview d’amiraux et du Premier ministre himself, depuis le pont du navire. Inutile de préciser que le stress était à son comble depuis deux semaines, entre briefs, conseillers en communication hystériques et réunions de préparation diverses.

 L’heure de l’interview avait déjà été déplacée deux fois, selon les contraintes des uns et des autres, et je commençais à désespérer de parvenir à un accord lorsque, à deux minutes du direct, tout s’était débloqué. Ce que nous n’avions pas prévu c’était le vent, des bourrasques terribles qui nous pliaient en deux et sifflaient dans les micros, nous obligeant à crier. Heureusement que je n’avais pas de moumoute car elle se serait envolée à coup sûr. Toute l’équipe technique était sur les dents, et après la présentation des premiers sujets j’étais déjà épuisé. C’est les dents serrées et l’air préoccupé que Manuel Valls, le Premier ministre, a répondu à mes questions, le regard perdu au loin. Les avions de chasse passaient au-dessus de notre tête et nous étions entourés d’officiers de sécurité et de militaires, un fouillis indescriptible. Dès son dernier mot il a tourné les talons, j’ai repris le fil de l’actualité. Un homme mince et sec, avec un regard bleu perçant. Décidé. 

 Tant bien que mal j’ai terminé le direct, complètement échevelé et presque aphone, après m’être pris un coup de perche sur la tête. « C’est le vent » a maugréé Vincent, mais j’avais des doutes. Avec lui il y avait toujours des sales coups, je détestais son air sournois et lui n’aimait pas mon style trop « gendre idéal », pour ce que j’en savais.

 Après avoir remballé tout le matériel, l’équipe et moi sommes rentrés au port, pas mécontents. Lise, l’assistante, envoyait des messages sur son Iphone sans lever le nez et Éric, le caméraman, mâchait son chewing-gum d’un air absent. J’avais hâte d’arriver pour attraper le TGV et rentrer à Paris, c’était la fin de la semaine et le lendemain soir j’avais un journal à présenter.

 Au moment où j’ai posé le pied sur la terre ferme mon Smartphone a commencé à vibrer, c’étaient tous les messages non reçus en mer, qui patientaient depuis le matin. Une vraie avalanche. D’un coup d’œil j’ai trié les expéditeurs, histoire de prioriser. Mon patron m’annonçait que mon idée d’émission d’access primetime avait été refusée, mais que je pourrais continuer à animer des débats une fois par mois, en seconde partie de soirée. Pas le concept le plus excitant qui soit mais ça me permettait de me faire les dents, et de faire mes preuves face aux politiques – même si le créneau était déjà bien chargé. Pour l’instant je n’étais que le joker du présentateur officiel et ma notoriété était réduite, alors que je savais que j’avais toutes les compétences et les capacités de faire aussi bien que lui, voire mieux. Mais j’étais jeune, trop jeune pour le poste, d’après mon patron. Je m’étais retenu de lui rétorquer « la valeur n’attend pas le nombre des années », mais je ne voulais pas trop lui monter mon mépris, un peu gênant.

De toute façon mon vrai projet était d’être écrivain, mais pas homme de paille. Le journalisme me permettait de gagner de l’argent et de côtoyer des gens intéressants – plus intéressants que les politiques.   

C’est lorsque j’ai traversé le hall de l’hôtel, ma valise à la main, que la conseillère en communication du Premier ministre est venue me voir, tout sourires :

\- Manuel est très satisfait de l’interview, même s’il avait le soleil dans les yeux. Mais j’imagine qu’on ne pouvait pas faire de contre-jour, bien sûr. Il y a un petit cocktail à 17 heures, vous y serez le bienvenu.

C’était une belle femme brune, aux cheveux courts et à l’allure décidée, typique de l’ENA. J’ai lu son nom sur son badge : Sophie Montfort.

\- Merci beaucoup mais j’ai mon train dans une heure, et je ne voudrais pas le rater. C’est très aimable à vous.

\- C’est dommage, vous auriez pu rencontrer des personnes très utiles, comme le directeur de cabinet. C’est lui qui valide certaines demandes d’interviews, et votre chaîne nous en a déjà adressé plusieurs. Mais c’est vous qui voyez…

 Sur le coup j’ai hésité. J’avais très envie de revoir ma femme mais une telle occasion risquait de ne pas se reproduire souvent. En quelque secondes j’ai essayé de me rappeler s’il y avait un train plus tardif – c’était sans doute le cas. Sûrement. Puis je l’ai fixée droit dans les yeux :

\- D’accord. Merci pour votre invitation.

\- Très bien. A tout à l’heure, alors, a-t-elle lâché avec un demi-sourire satisfait.

 Évidemment, j’avais deux heures à tuer et plus de chambre, je me suis donc installé au bar avec un café et mon ordi, pour répondre à mes mails. Une ambiance feutrée, avec un fond musical type ascenseur et des clients qui me jetaient des petits coups d’œil curieux. Sans doute l’impression de m’avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais sans savoir où. Je n’étais pas si connu, juste un mec qu’on voit parfois à la télé. Le présentateur remplaçant.

Le joker.

 Mon téléphone n’arrêtait pas de vibrer dans ma poche, j’avais décidé de l’ignorer. Au bout d’une demi-heure j’avais déjà six appels en absence – dont un de Brigitte. « Merde » ai-je murmuré entre mes dents.

Je l’ai rappelée immédiatement, prenant bien garde de parler doucement.

\- Emmanuel ? Tu es dans le train ? a-t-elle demandé d’une voix un peu anxieuse.

\- Heu… non, pas exactement. Je… suis coincé à Toulon. Il y a un débrief organisé ce soir avec le chef de cabinet, j’ai pas pu y échapper.

\- Quoi ? C’est une blague ? Tu rentres quand alors ?

\- Faut que je vérifie les horaires des trains, j’ai du mal à me connecter, là.

\- Mais tu es où ?

\- A l’hôtel. A Toulon.

\- Et tu n’arrives pas à te connecter dans un hôtel ? Étrange. Je te rappelle qu’on sort ce soir, j’ai réservé des places de théâtre. Tu t’en souviens, non ?

\- Je… franchement, non, je n’y pensais plus. Désolé.

\- Emmanuel,  a-t-elle repris d’un ton franchement réprobateur. Tu étais d’accord, tu te rappelles ? Ça fait deux mois que j’ai les places.

\- Mais je suis d’accord ! Je préfère nettement aller au théâtre avec toi que de me farcir le cabinet du Premier ministre, tu penses bien. C’est la poisse. Écoute, je vais faire l’impossible pour…

 Mais elle avait déjà raccroché, et j’ai commandé un autre café.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

A dix sept heures pétantes la conseillère en communication est venue me voir, toute fraîche et charmante dans son tailleur noir, alors que ma chemise avait déjà beaucoup vécu.

\- Vous êtes prêt ?

\- Bien sûr, ai-je répondu avec une assurance feinte en éteignant mon ordi.

Prêt pour quoi ? C’est là que j’ai réalisé que j’aurais sans doute dû préparer quelques questions intelligentes, mais c’était trop tard. Je comptais sur ma rapidité d’esprit pour gérer la situation, je n’étais pas plus impressionné que ça, au fond. Nous avons foulé la moquette épaisse jusqu’au salon Excellence, où une vingtaine de personnes bavardaient déjà en sirotant des flûtes de champagne sous les lustres. Mon équipe était repartie en TGV dans l’après-midi, je les avais vus plier bagages avec une pointe de déception.

\- En fait l’horaire officiel c’était 16h30 mais comme ça vous avez échappé au discours du Préfet, m’a-t-elle soufflé à l’oreille. Prenez une coupe, je vais dire à Jacques que vous êtes là.

 Quelques visages ne m’étaient pas inconnus dans l’assistance, sans que je puisse réellement les situer. Sans doute des édiles locaux, ventripotents et parlant fort, heureux de pérorer entre eux. Un peu plus loin un groupe plus jeune bavardait d’un air entendu, lançant des piques et des jeux de mots pour initiés. Vu leur habillement et leur âge j’en ai conclu que c’était de jeunes conseillers du cabinet, des Parisiens bon teint venus se moquer des dinosaures locaux.

\- Vous n’êtes pas à la télé, ce soir ? m’a lancé une jeune fille en s’approchant de moi, souriante.

\- Eh non, puisque je suis ici. Un autre soir…

Elle a fait une petite moue, puis a bu une gorgée de champagne avec délicatesse. Avec sa robe courte et ses boucles d’oreille en diamant, on aurait dit une actrice. Belle et consciente de l’être. Pas le profil de la jeune énarque, plutôt quelque chose d’une princesse.

\- Je ne regarde pas souvent la télé mais j’aime bien quand c’est vous qui présentez, a-t-elle repris d’un air mutin. Les autres se prennent trop sérieux.

\- C’est vrai qu’il faut faire les choses sérieusement sans se prendre au sérieux, ai-je cru bon d’ajouter.

\- Mais la télé rend fou, pas vrai ?

\- Il parait, oui. C’est ce que prétendait Masure. Mais je me soigne…

Elle a levé son verre vers moi pour trinquer, j’ai souri.

\- Le champagne est le meilleur des médicaments, a-t-elle murmuré.

\- Ça dépend pour quoi…

\- Moui. On s’ennuie tellement, ici. J’espère que mon père va bientôt être muté sur Paris, que je quitte ce trou. 

\- Toulon est une belle ville, je trouve. Quant à Paris, ce n’est pas drôle tous les jours, vous savez. Enfin, ça dépend où on habite. Qui est votre père ?

\- L’homme avec le costume bizarre, là, à côté du Premier ministre. Il est Préfet.

\- Ah, d’accord. Dans ce cas je pense que vous vous plairez à Paris.

\- J’aimerais faire une école de journalisme, comme vous. Mais mes résultats ne sont pas trop à la hauteur, parait-il…

\- Oh, ça peut s’arranger, je pense, ai-je glissé en finissant ma coupe.

\- Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Parce que mon père est Préfet ? Mais je veux m’en sortir seule, moi, a-t-elle maugréé avec une moue charmante.

\- Bien sûr… C’est tout à votre honneur. Je ne me fais pas de souci pour vous.

 L’ambiance était de plus en plus animée, l’alcool aidant, et je commençais à me demander si le fameux directeur de cabinet m’avait oublié.

\- Oh flûte, a-t-elle grimacé, voilà l’insupportable Delplanque. Il fonce sur nous. Bon, je vous laisse…

Avant que j’aie pu répondre la conseillère en communication était à côté de moi, accompagnée d’un homme à l’air las.

\- Jacques, je te présente Emmanuel, journaliste et présentateur du JT. Je crois qu’il a une requête. Bon, je vous laisse…

 L’homme m’a tendu une main sèche et m’a dévisagé sans aménité, la mâchoire sévère. J’ai eu un instant de panique : je n’avais aucune requête, c’était cette conne qui m’avait demandé de rester, pour une raison inconnue.

\- Vous aussi, vous êtes coincé ici, a-t-il fait remarquer en buvant son verre de jus d’orange. Pénibles ces pince-fesses obligés avec le gratin local, mais que voulez-vous ? Quand on se déplace on n’y coupe pas. Il faut saluer chaque maire, député, sénateur, et j’en passe… mais chaque métier a ses obligations, pas vrai ?

\- J’imagine, oui.

\- Venez, essayons de nous trouver un endroit un peu plus calme, a-t-il repris en jetant un coup d’œil méprisant à ses voisins hilares. Dans ce coin, là.

 Nous nous sommes assis sur des chaises aux dorures fatiguées, j’ai vu que le Premier ministre nous suivait du regard, de loin. Sans doute avait-il besoin de son directeur de cabinet, et l’entretien allait être abrégé. Ouf.

\- Comment va ce cher Thibault ? a demandé ce dernier en fixant son verre.

 En une fraction de seconde je me suis demandé de qui il parlait, puis j’ai compris que c’était le président de chaîne, - que je n’appelais jamais par son prénom. 

\- Bien, je pense. Je ne le vois pas tous les jours.

\- Hum, c’est évident, oui, excusez-moi. Nous étions ensemble à l’ENA, même si on ne se fréquentait guère, à l’époque. Une fameuse époque… mais je m’égare. Il va se représenter ?

\- A son propre poste ? J’imagine, oui. On ne lâche pas si facilement l’affaire, vous savez.

\- Comme vous dites, a repris l’autre en soupirant. Il me harcèle pour qu’on accepte un documentaire « de l’intérieur » sur Manuel, mais lui ne veut personne dans ses pattes à Matignon.

 J’ai hoché la tête, comme si j’étais au courant de cette affaire – alors que j’en ignorais tout, évidemment. Le sujet n’avait jamais été abordé en conférence de rédaction, ça devait faire partie des sujets « chasse gardée » du rédacteur en chef.

\- Évidemment, selon l’angle, on pourrait être amenés à revoir notre position, a-t-il repris d’un négligemment.

\- Bien sûr, ai-je répondu d’un air entendu.

  _Tu parles_. Connivence et léchage de bottes, les deux mamelles du journalisme d’État. Un jeune homme à l’air coincé est venu chuchoter à l’oreille du chef de cabinet, sans même m’adresser un regard. Petit con, va. Ce dernier a acquiescé puis a pris congé de moi par un vague murmure, je me suis dit que j’avais loupé mon train pour rien.

 J’allais repartir quand une voix féminine s’est élevée dans mon dos :

\- Alors ? Il vous a proposé quoi ? m’a demandé la conseillère en communication d’un ton satisfait.

\- Rien, ai-je répondu en soupirant. Il est resté très vague. Visiblement le Premier ministre ne souhaite pas qu’on l’interviewe. Bon, je vais y aller, maintenant, ai-je ajouté en regardant ma montre.

\- Pas question ! s’est-elle écriée en faisant sursauter ses voisins. Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Venez avec moi, a-t-elle repris plus doucement en m’amenant vers le fond de la pièce.

Je l’ai suivie sous l’œil amusé de quelques autres conseillers, feignant l’indifférence derrière leurs coupes de champagne. J’espérais qu’elle serait brève, j’avais vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi et le dernier TGV était à 19 heures.

\- Delplanque est un idiot, m’a-t-elle asséné tout de go en m’invitant à m’asseoir à côté d’elle sur un des vieux canapés rouges à accoudoirs dorés de la République.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il n’est pas d’accord avec cette idée de reportage à Matignon mais j’ai dit à Manuel : « Il faut que les gens te voient sous un autre jour, plus humain. A la télé tu es trop rigide, trop coincé. Là on te découvrira autrement, ce sera bon pour toi ».

Sa manière de parler de « Manuel » comme si elle était sa meilleure copine m’a agacé, mais je me suis tu. Que valait-elle, réellement ? Fallait-il lui accorder plus de crédit qu’au Dircab ? Elle continuait de pérorer sur la stratégie de communication à mettre en œuvre quand je me suis permis de l’interrompre :

\- Je ne comprends pas bien. C’est ma chaîne qui a sollicité cette interview ou c’est  votre demande ? Ce n’est pas très clair, excusez-moi.

Après une moue interloquée, elle a enchainé :

\- Mais votre chaîne nous sollicite sans cesse, vous savez ! On pourrait passer notre temps à la télé, sur les plateaux de JT, si on vous écoutait.

_« On » ? Ben voyons. Mais pour qui tu te prends ?_

\- Non, en fait, a-t-elle repris plus bas, ce qu’il faudrait, - et c’est ce qui fait peur au DirCab- c’est un reportage un peu plus en profondeur, plus intime, vous voyez ?

_Tu m’étonnes. Une ode à la gloire de ton patron, c’est ça ?_

\- Je crois que je vois. Ce n’est pas dans mon périmètre de compétences, ce genre de reportage. Mais je ferai suivre à mes collègues qui…

\- Non, non, non, vous ne comprenez pas, s’est-elle entêtée. Je voudrais un truc plus personnel, comme ce que fait votre collègue, là, Laurent machinchose, vous savez, des portraits d’hommes célèbres…

\- Mais je ne fais pas ça du tout ! Je suis désolé mais c’est un malentendu et…

A ce moment-là le jeune homme à l’air coincé de tout à l’heure est venu lui chuchoter à l’oreille –décidément, c’était une coutume- et elle a acquiescé, préoccupée.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, l’avion du PM part plus rapidement que prévu, il a une urgence, a-t-elle déclaré sèchement en me prenant par le bras et en me poussant vers la sortie.

_Le PM ? Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce langage ?_

\- Justement, moi j’ai un train à prendre, je dois y aller aussi, ai-je enchéri rapidement en tentant de me dégager. Appelez la rédaction, vous trouverez sûrement quelqu’un qui…

Dans la cohue nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le hall, officiels et membres de cabinet mélangés. Elle ne me lâchait pas le bras et j’envisageais de crier au viol quand nous nous sommes retrouvés devant une estafette noire, garée à l’entrée de la préfecture. Deux officiers de police se sont précipités vers moi, prêts à me fouiller, quand Sophie Montfort a montré son badge :

\- Il est avec moi, il est habilité. Laissez-nous monter.

\- Quoi ? ai-je hoqueté, essayant désespérément de lui faire lâcher mon bras.

\- Montez avec moi, on va régler cette affaire.

J’ai pris place sur la banquette arrière, un peu durement, sous l’œil agacé des officiels, dont le directeur de cabinet qui me dévisageait comme si j’étais un malpropre.

\- Mais… et mon train ?

\- Je vous propose de rentrer en avion, c’est bien plus pratique, non ?

Devant nous les voitures officielles ont démarré rapidement, et bientôt nous étions sur l’avenue, toutes sirènes hurlantes. Au bout de quelques minutes nous étions à l’aéroport, je n’avais jamais voyagé à une telle vitesse. Les gens dans les voitures nous fixaient, yeux écarquillés, alors que nous les dépassions comme si une urgence vitale était en jeu.

Grisant, à défaut d’être ridicule.

Les voitures se sont arrêtées directement sur le tarmac et nous avons grimpé la passerelle du jet en quelques marches. En faisant le compte, nous n’étions pas si nombreux que ça, à l’intérieur. La garde rapprochée du PM à l’avant et quelques officiers de sécurité derrière, oreillette vissée au crâne. Sophie s’est installée en queue d’appareil sans hésitation, puis m’a fait signe de m’installer en face d’elle. J’étais tellement abasourdi que je ne réagissais plus, pris de court. Était-ce un rêve ? Un gag ? Et ma valise ?

\- Mais je n’ai pas mes affaires ! ai-je lancé. Ma valise est à l’hôtel. Je ne comprends rien à votre comportement, mademoiselle.

\- Madame. Rassurez-vous, ce n’est pas un enlèvement. Donnez-moi le numéro de votre chambre et je ferai chercher votre sac. Vous l’aurez chez vous demain matin.

\- Mais quand même…

\- Je vous trouve bien hésitant, pour un journaliste. Il faut savoir saisir sa chance, non ?

\- Sa chance de quoi ? 

\- D’avoir un scoop, bien sûr ! a-t-elle répondu en levant les yeux, comme une évidence. De se faire une place au soleil. L’année prochaine est une année électorale, ne l’oubliez pas.

Je me suis retenu de grimacer, peu convaincu. Je ne manquais pas d’ambition mais détestais être traité comme un larbin. L’avion a commencé à rouler puis a rapidement pris de la vitesse, j’ai bouclé ma ceinture alors que tout le monde discutait déjà posément, dans les travées. Dès le décollage elle s’est mise à tapoter sur son portable, comme si je n’existais plus. De mon côté j’en ai fait autant, pas question de rester bras ballants. Je me croyais dans une scène de film, tout me semblait surréaliste. Une hôtesse est passée dans l’allée, nous proposant des boissons fraîches, j’ai choisi un coca, pour ne pas trop abuser de la situation alors qu’elle prenait un verre de champagne, négligemment. C’était un cliché risible, une scène de mauvais téléfilm.   

A un moment Manuel Valls, le Premier ministre, est passé dans l’allée sans nous jeter même un coup d’œil, dans l’indifférence générale. C’est quand il est repassé dans l’autre sens que Sophie lui a fait signe, puis lui a soufflé à l’oreille, en me désignant :

\- C’est bon, Emmanuel est OK pour l’interview. 

\- Parfait ! a-t-il répondu un peu sèchement, en me jetant un coup d’œil rapide. Vous prendrez rendez-vous directement avec mon directeur de cabinet.

\- Je... euh… oui, ai-je répondu, abasourdi.

Il s’est éloigné sans un mot, alors que Sophie était tout sourires, satisfaite d’elle-même. 

\- Je n’avais pas dit oui ! ai-je protesté.

\- Pourtant vous êtes là, non ?

\- Contraint et forcé.

\- Ben voyons. Mesurez votre chance, au lieu de vous plaindre. Ça vous fait quoi, d’être au cœur du pouvoir ?

\- Rien. C’est ce que je veux éviter, justement. Qu’on me colle une étiquette politique.

\- Allez, faites pas la fine bouche. Ce sera une consécration, pour vous, quand il sera Président. Surtout si vous en faites un livre…

\- Quoi ? Mais il n’a jamais été question de livre !

\- L’appétit vient en mangeant, vous verrez, a-t-elle murmuré avec un sourire entendu.

Elle m’agaçait, avec ses airs satisfaits, j’ai enfoncé mes ongles dans les accoudoirs pour ne pas lui coller une gifle. L’avion commençait déjà sa descente sur le Bourget, la nuit tombait.

\- Je ne mange pas de ce pain-là.

\- Bien sûr, a-t-elle acquiescé avec malice. Bien sûr. 

\- Et ma hiérarchie ? Ce n’est pas du tout dans mes attributions, ce genre d’exercice.

\- Rassurez-vous, on s’occupe de tout. Votre président de chaîne n’a rien à nous refuser.

Une fois de plus j’ai tiqué, exaspéré par son ton condescendant. Je ne voulais pas de ça, il devait bien y avoir un moyen de décliner cette offre, encore. Je n’étais pas un pantin aux ordres, je voulais choisir mes sujets. Et une ode au PM ne me paraissait pas être un bon moyen de briller, d’un point de vue professionnel.

\- Mais est-ce qu’il ne vaudrait pas mieux trouver un journaliste intéressé et compétent pour ce type d’exercice ? Je ne comprends pas votre empressement, ça n’a pas de sens…

Elle a souri un peu mystérieusement, je me suis demandé à quel jeu elle jouait.

\- Disons que quand je me fixe un objectif, je suis prête à tout pour l’atteindre, a-t-elle murmuré en se penchant vers moi.

\- Mais… pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que je pense que vous êtes l’homme de la situation, a-t-elle lâché avec un petit clin d’œil. L’homme idéal. 

  

**CAROLINE**

 

 

Il est arrivé un soir de mai, le jour commençait à décliner sur la terrasse devant la maison, le chien a jappé brièvement. Au début il n’y avait qu’un bruit de moteur et de la poussière, je suis sortie sur mon palier pour retenir le chien – la chienne, Plume. Drôle de nom pour un Briard de son poids mais c’était le nom choisi par mes fils, l’année des « P ». Je ne voulais pas de chien mais mon ex-mari avait réussi à me faire peur, avant son départ. « On est quand même très isolés, ici. Il n’y a personne à moins de 5 km, tu le sais, et désormais tu seras seule dans ce corps de ferme. C’est beaucoup trop grand pour toi» avait-il lâché négligemment un soir. Seule avec deux fils, charmant. Bien entendu Dimitri et Clément avaient sauté de joie, c’était leur rêve de gamins. Une semaine plus tard Plume arrivait chez nous, toute tremblante dans son panier.

 Comme d’habitude Plume a fait la fête à l’arrivant – tu parles d’un chien de garde. Il faut dire que les locataires se succédaient depuis l’été, je louais les deux maisons attenantes à la mienne, de vieilles granges réhabilitées. J’aurais bien fait chambre d’hôte aussi mais l’idée de préparer les lits et les petits déjeuners chaque matin me fatiguait d’avance. Depuis que mes fils étaient à l’université j’aimais m’affranchir des contraintes ménagères quotidiennes. Le grand ménage du week-end à chaque arrivée de locataire me suffisait largement. Changer les draps, nettoyer le sol et la salle de bain, faire la poussière –  c’était déjà beaucoup de boulot.

 Depuis que j’avais arrêté de travailler j’arrondissais mes fins de mois comme ça, bon an mal an. « La cage ne nourrit pas l’oiseau » aimait me répéter Philippe, mon ex-mari. Avant de s’acheter un superbe appartement dans le sud avec sa jeune « amie ». J’avais eu la chance d’hériter d’un grand corps de ferme près de Tours mais pas un centime pour l’entretenir – et pas l’envie de vendre. Les bâtiments étaient dans ma famille depuis des années, le début du siècle au moins. Comment accepter l’idée de croiser des gens dans notre jardin, devant chez nous ? S’il fallait supporter les autres ce ne pouvait être que brièvement – pour la semaine. Mon petit business fonctionnait pas mal, via un site internet. C’était presque plein l’été. Les amoureux de calme et nature se disaient comblés -  retour au XIXème pour pas cher.

 J’étais donc devant ma porte quand la moto s’est arrêtée et qu’un homme en est descendu, Plume aboyant joyeusement autour de lui. Un instant je me suis demandée si j’avais oublié une réservation, ou s’il était perdu. Difficile d’arriver chez nous par hasard, il n’y avait qu’une route en cul de sac, s’arrêtant à notre chêne. Il a retiré son casque et j’ai vu un homme encore jeune – la petite quarantaine – mal rasé et décoiffé, l’air fatigué. Négligé. Ou peut-être est-ce la mode, je ne peux pas dire.

-  J’ai vu que vous faisiez gîte sur une pancarte, là-bas. Il vous reste quelque chose à louer ? a-t-il demandé dans un souffle.

\- Je… oui, ai-je brièvement hésité. Vous êtes seul ? Ce sont des maisons avec deux chambres, ça va être grand pour vous.

\- Ce n’est pas grave. Ça dépend du prix.

\- 300 euros la semaine –en été. Dégressif si vous restez plus. 1000 euros le mois. Vous ne préférez pas l’hôtel ?

Quelque chose m’inquiétait en lui. Son allure un peu dégingandée, ou alors son regard perçant. Des yeux bleus presque transparents, qui me transperçaient, mais sans une lueur d’espoir.

\- Non, j’en ai assez de l’hôtel, j’ai besoin d’air. De respirer, a-t-il ajouté en se tournant vers les prés. On peut visiter ? 

\- Oui, bien sûr. Il y a deux maisons disponibles, mais l’une sera trop grande pour vous. A moins que vous ne soyez pas seul ?

\- Comment ? Je… pour l’instant je suis seul. Mais c’est possible que ça change, en effet, a-t-il ajouté un peu rapidement sans me regarder.

\- Je vous fais visiter la plus petite, en plus elle est prête, les draps sont propres, tout est OK, ai-je dit en me dirigeant vers le bâtiment de gauche, le chien sur les talons. Il y a 60 m² à peu près, c’est très simple à l’intérieur, vous verrez.  Rustique. C’est ce que les gens aiment, ici.

 Sans un mot il m’a suivie de pièce en pièce, cuisine ouverte et salle à manger en bas, les chambres en haut. Papier peint démodé mais plancher propre, serviettes et draps à disposition. Une télé en bas et un lave-vaisselle, tout le confort. Rien ne l’a vraiment intéressé, apparemment.

\- Il y a Internet ? 

\- Oui. Quand ça marche. Parfois on a des problèmes de connexion. C’est la pampa, ici, vous savez. Ravitaillé par les corbeaux, disait ma grand-mère.

\- Mais ça marche ou ça ne marche pas ?

\- Ça marche, ai-je dégluti. Globalement.

 Son œil s’est obscurci, soudain plus acéré. De près il paraissait plus jeune, mais toujours sur la défensive. Il était plutôt grand finalement, les épaules carrées. Il a posé son casque sur la table, en bas, et s’est retourné vers moi :

\- OK, je prends. Je signe où ?

\- Euh… tous les papiers sont chez moi, je n’ai rien préparé. Vous payez comment ?

\- En liquide, pour la première semaine. Je reviens de l’étranger, il faut que je réactive mon compte en France. 

 Une sonnerie a retenti dans ma tête, comme on dit dans les mauvais romans. Bizarre. Je me souvenais que sur le site on nous disait de sécuriser les paiements et vérifier les identités, j’ai tiqué. Et si c’était un criminel ? Un repris de justice ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, a-t-il repris avec un sourire chaleureux, je ne suis pas en fuite. Disons que… j’ai pris le large pour des raisons personnelles mais vous ne risquez rien.

\- Vous avez une pièce d’identité ?

\- Oui, j’ai mon permis, a-t-il répondu en haussant les épaules. Quelque part dans mes affaires.

 J’ai senti qu’il me mentait mais je n’ai rien répondu, intriguée par son sourire et cette manière intense de me regarder, comme si j'étais importante pour lui. J’ai tourné les talons pour aller vers chez moi, régler les formalités sans insister.

Pourquoi ? Je n’ai pas la réponse. Par paresse peut-être. Ou alors par goût du risque – même si je ne l’avais jamais eu jusque-là.

« Bah, il sera parti dans la semaine » me suis-je dit pour me rassurer.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Déjà la suite de cette nouvelle histoire, merci à Politicodramatique de son aide active et de ses conseils toujours intelligents. Et de ses reviews... ça fait toujours plaisir, un petit commentaire... 
> 
> Merci à CélineN d'avoir été si rapide à reviewer :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

**EMMANUEL**

**2.**

 

  

Le premier rendez-vous avait été fixé dans un grand hôtel de la capitale, car il semblait préférable à tout le monde de ne pas le tenir à Matignon. « Tout le monde » c’était le rédacteur en chef, le président de chaîne, tous les services de com et les divers conseillers, bref tout un aréopage qui avait une idée bien précise sur ce qu’il convenait de faire – ce qui n’était pas mon cas.   

En rentrant chez moi ce fameux soir après avoir atterri au Bourget j’avais raconté l’anecdote à mon épouse, qui s’était exclamée :

\- Incroyable, ton histoire. C’est le coup de foudre ?

\- Le coup de foudre ? ai-je soufflé en me laissant tomber sur le canapé.  

\- Avec cette Sophie. Elle te drague ?

\- N’importe quoi. Elle ne me plait pas du tout.

\- Oui, mais l’inverse n’est peut-être pas exact. Je suppose que tu vas avoir affaire souvent à elle ?  

\- J’en sais rien. J’espère que ce truc va tomber à l’eau. D’ailleurs je vais en parler dès demain à Thierry, mon chef, pour lui dire que c’est hors de question.

Elle m’avait lancé un regard malicieux, genre « cause toujours », et j’avais haussé les épaules. Pas question d’accepter n’importe quoi, même si ce genre d’émission pouvait faire parler de moi, et se révéler bien utile, à condition de ne pas tomber dans la flagornerie. Je voulais rester maître de mes choix. J’avais besoin d’exposition médiatique, mais choisie.

 Évidemment, Brigitte a eu raison. On devrait toujours écouter sa femme.

 

Dès le lendemain tout le monde était sur le pont au sujet de cette interview/témoignage/futur livre…- à quand le film ?-, chacun avec un avis bien défini, et bien sûr, contradictoire par rapport aux autres. Ce n’est qu’au bout de longues réunions de « briefing » avec les équipes de com de la chaîne et celles de Matignon, après avoir lu des dizaines de topos et autres fiches techniques, que j’ai enfin eu le droit de rencontrer l’homme directement, élevé par ses équipes au rang de demi-dieu de l’Olympe. Alors que je n’étais qu’un ver de terre, visiblement.

C’est donc avec une certaine appréhension que je me suis rendu dans les salons privés de l’hôtel Bristol, réservés et sécurisés pour l’occasion, non sans avoir été fouillé corporellement trois fois.

Heureusement l’entretien s’est fait en tête-à-tête un samedi, à la demande expresse du ministre, sinon ça se serait changé en numéro de foire, à jongler entre les interventions et les conseils des uns et des autres, au sujet des questions interdites et des obligatoires. Bien entendu j’avais reçu au préalable une longue liste de sujets tabous, que j’avais glissée dans ma poche avec la ferme intention de l’oublier.

 Le salon privé était désert à mon arrivée, juste une petite table d’époque et deux chaises, des bouteilles d’eau, du café et des viennoiseries. Il était dix heures du matin, je fixais mon portable avec un léger agacement.

«  Il ne faudra pas vous inquiéter s’il est un peu en retard, m’avait glissé Sophie Montfort la veille avec ses dernières recommandations, il est tellement pris… Vous comprenez ? »

Bien sûr. Et moi je ne faisais rien de mes journées, c’était bien connu. Tout ce folklore m’agaçait un peu, je n’étais pas dupe, mais s’il fallait faire semblant de jouer le jeu, j’étais prêt à le faire. Dans une certaine mesure.

 

Vers dix heures trente tout s’est accéléré, plusieurs personnes sont entrées dans le salon puis en sont ressorties, sans un mot, avant qu’enfin il arrive.

Je me suis levé d’un bond, cœur battant, il a traversé la pièce d’une démarche rapide, m’a broyé les doigts en me lançant un regard vif. 

\- Bon, je suis déjà en retard. Asseyez-vous.

\- Merci de…

\- Laissons les salamalecs de côté, si vous voulez bien. Je sais que vous n’étiez pas trop volontaire, et à vrai dire je ne suis pas trop convaincu non plus. Mais Sophie a tellement insisté, avec ses chiffres et ses enquêtes d’opinion, que j’ai fini par me laisser faire…

Sa phrase s’est terminée dans un soupir, au moment où une jeune fille de l’hôtel entrait pour nous servir. Il s’est raidi tandis qu’elle nous versait des cafés puis lui a soufflé :

\- Qu’on ne nous dérange pas, s’il vous plait.

La jeune fille a acquiescé puis est sortie sur la pointe des pieds, obéissante.

\- Bon, reprenons, a-t-il dit en regardant sa montre. J’ai un rendez-vous à onze heures, on a peu de temps pour se caler. Qu’est-ce que vous me proposez ?

Ce ton direct m’a surpris, d’autant plus que tout avait déjà été calé avec sa conseillère en communication.

\- Eh bien, ai-je répondu un peu gêné, mademoiselle Montfort et moi avions convenu d’une interview d’une demi-heure dans un lieu à fixer – votre bureau par exemple, avec peut-être la présentation d’un ou deux objets personnels qui auraient une importance particulière pour vous. Vous pourriez expliquer pourquoi vous y tenez, ça nous donnerait une ouverture sur votre domaine privé, si j’ose dire. Et on commencerait par un portrait de vous, dans le temps. Elle ne vous en a pas parlé ?

\- Si, bien sûr. Mais elle a toujours mille idées à la minute, et pas toujours très… opérationnelles. Vous, vous en pensez quoi ?

\- Ça me parait bien. Pas très original, mais bien.

Il m’a fixé avec intérêt :

\- Ce serait quoi, original ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas… Peut-être une rencontre chez vous, ou dans le lieu de votre enfance, par exemple, ai-je dit négligemment.

\- Un « Fréquenstar » revu et corrigé, quoi ?

\- Oui, quelque chose comme ça. En moins glamour. Sortir des ors de la République. Du moins si vous voulez vous montrer sous votre vrai jour, et quitter la posture de l’homme d’État.

Son regard a flotté quelque part au-dessus de mon visage, et ses épaules se sont relâchées. Un silence s’est installé, que je n’ai pas cherché à rompre. J’ai bu quelques gorgées de café, puis un téléphone a vibré, nous faisant sursauter. En lisant le message ses mâchoires se sont bloquées, un rictus nerveux. Sans doute une mauvaise nouvelle, ou une contrainte de plus. 

\- Ça n’arrête jamais, a-t-il grommelé en l’éteignant. Pardon, nous en étions où ?

\- Quelque part dans votre enfance, ou  ailleurs…

\- Ah oui, a-t-il soupiré. Sortir du costume de Premier ministre, me montrer sous mon vrai jour. Belle théorie. C’est quoi mon vrai jour ?

\- Il n’y a que vous qui le savez, ai-je répondu un peu gêné.

Soudain il avait perdu un peu de sa superbe, et ce célèbre self-control. 

\- Et encore… Depuis que je suis ici je ne me reconnais pas toujours, il parait que j’ai changé. Enfin, ça fait ça à tout le monde, il y a une telle pression… Tous les Premiers ministres le disent. Mais ce n’est pas ça qui vous intéresse, pas vrai ?

\- Le fait que vous ayez changé ? Si, pourquoi pas ? Si vous voulez en parler, montrer les difficultés de la fonction de l’intérieur, ça pourrait être bien.

Ses yeux se sont écarquillés, il s’est redressé d’un coup.

\- Oh non, non ! Inutile de parler de mes difficultés, ça ne regarde personne. D’ailleurs, tout va bien. Et puis ça fragiliserait l’image de l’institution. Non, il faut rester sur du sérieux, du concret.

\- Du politiquement correct ? ai-je lâché, mine de rien.

Un instant ses yeux ont lancé des éclairs, avec cette petite crispation de sa bouche. Il était revenu dans son rôle, droit et sec.

\- S’il le faut, oui. Redorer l’image de l’État. C’est important.

J’ai retenu un soupir, on était sur la mauvaise voie. Je me suis servi un petit pain au chocolat – délicieux – puis j’ai repris, d’une voix lénifiante :

\- Je vous comprends tout à fait. C’est clair qu’on ne peut pas toucher à l’institution. Vous avez tellement de responsabilités, les enjeux sont tels… C’est juste que… ce n’est pas tout à fait ce que souhaitait votre conseillère en communication. J’avais cru comprendre qu’elle voulait qu’on vous découvre vous, pas le Premier ministre.

 - Il faut qu’on en reparle, a-t-il décrété en se levant brusquement. Je ne suis pas convaincu. Il faut que je réfléchisse. Merci pour votre disponibilité, a-t-il ajouté en me tendant la main. Bien sûr nos propos sont confidentiels, pour l’instant.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Sophie vous recontactera, a-t-il lâché en s’éloignant à grands pas en consultant son portable. Bonne journée.

\- Merci, vous aussi, ai-je répondu dans le vide.

Le moment était passé, j’ai eu l’impression d’avoir échoué, ce qui ne m’était pas habituel. Le bougre avait du mal à quitter le masque qu’il s’est volontairement collé sur la figure, et je n’avais aucune idée de qui se cachait derrière. Mais le challenge était plutôt motivant, finalement, je n’avais pas dit mon dernier mot.

  oOoOoOoOo

 

 Ce n’est que dix jours plus tard que j’ai eu des nouvelles de sa conseillère en com, pas ravie. Je sortais de conférence de rédaction, j’avais complètement oublié cette affaire.

\- Monsieur Macron ? Je viens aux nouvelles, m’a-t-elle lancé au téléphone, au matin. Ça avance ?

_Ben voyons. Tu crois quoi ?_

\- A vous de me le dire. Vous étiez censée reprendre contact avec moi. C’est ce qui avait été convenu.

\- Mais vous êtes injoignable !

\- Pas tant que ça, ai-je lâché négligemment, alors que j’avais évité ses appels, pour rester maître des horloges.

\- Bref. Manuel m’a dit que vous étiez plutôt partis sur une interview « show off », ça me parait une bonne idée. Ça permettra de sortir du cadre.

\- En fait, rien n’a été arrêté précisément…

\- Oui, mais nous allons le faire. Je connais un petit musée pas très loin de son domicile qui pourrait servir de cadre parfait à cette interview. Il y a une espèce de petit jardin intérieur très agréable, très vert.

_Bon, interview et tasse de thé… Charmant._

\- Et à son domicile ?

\- Ah non. Hors de question. Il ne veut pas dévoiler sa vie privée, ni mettre en avant ses enfants. Il ne fait jamais de photos avec eux, s’est-elle rengorgée fièrement.

\- OK, mais là il faudra un peu qu’il parle de lui, quand même…

Elle a émis un rire un peu caverneux, crispant.

\- Ça dépendra de votre talent. C’est tout l’enjeu.

_C’est ça. Pose-moi des pièges._

\- Il faut qu’on soit bien clairs sur l’objectif, ai-je lancé, piqué. Sur les objectifs de chacun.

\- Rassurez-vous, nous avons les mêmes objectifs, tous les deux. Faire une bonne interview. Manuel n’est pas toujours aux aguets, si on sait y faire…

_Ben voyons. Teste-moi._

\- Merci de votre confiance, ai-je répondu sèchement. Est-ce qu’un autre – ou une autre – ne serait pas plus aguerri dans ce domaine ? Je ne suis pas psy. 

\- Non, mais vous êtes reconnu dans votre métier. On ne veut pas refaire « le divan » non plus. Pas de psychologie de bazar. Une interview cash, d’homme à homme.

Un silence a flotté entre nous, je ne comprenais toujours pas ma plus-value.

\- D’après les enquêtes d’opinion, vous êtes un journaliste intègre et sérieux, pas un faire-valoir, a-t-elle repris. De toute façon, vous avez accepté. Pourquoi se poser encore des questions ?

\- Parce que je suis intègre et sérieux, justement. Pas une marionnette. Et je…

\- Écoutez, m’a-t-elle interrompu sèchement, vous poserez les questions que vous voudrez – dans le cadre de ce qui a été décidé – et vous pourrez faire un boulot correct. On va rapidement définir un lieu et une heure, je vous rappelle.

\- Mais je…

Elle avait raccroché avant que je puisse en placer une, j’ai envoyé un coup de pied dans la poubelle.

 

Le soir je me suis rendu à ma salle de sport, comme d’habitude, pour me vider et rester en forme. Une parenthèse indispensable pour ne pas craquer. J’y ai croisé mon ami Vincent, journaliste lui aussi mais sur une chaîne d’info en continu, au sortir du hammam, bien suant.

\- Tu repars, Pascal ?

\- Bientôt. Et toi, tu arrives ?

\- Comme tu le vois.

\- Toujours à la même heure, hein ? C’est beau d’être fonctionnaire.

\- Ah ah ! Excellent. Et neuve, en plus. Bravo.

\- T’as laissé ton sens de l’humour au vestiaire ?

\- Oui, avec ma montre.

\- T’as pas bonne mine, Emmanuel, dis-moi. On se prend un pot ?

\- Laisse-moi une petite demi-heure et je te retrouve au bar pour un jus de fruit frais.

\- OK. Je vais me faire une petite séance de spa supplémentaire, alors. A tout à l’heure.

Pendant une demi-heure j’ai sué sang et eau au milieu de mes congénères, jeunes cadres stressés ou hommes d’affaires, puis je l’ai rejoint en peignoir au bar servant les cocktails vitaminés. Le terme de bar était un peu usurpé, c’étaient plutôt quelques chaises placées sous les faux palmiers, avec une petite ambiance musicale lounge.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf, Emmanuel ?

\- Oh rien de spécial. Et toi ?

\- Moi je suis sur une émission spéciale après les évènements en banlieue des derniers jours, je tente de trouver des interlocuteurs au Ministère de l’intérieur pour témoigner mais tu sais ce que c’est, motus et bouche cousue. Difficile de tenir une heure là-dessus. Il n’y a que les retraités qui n’ont pas peur.

\- Tu m’étonnes !

\- Tous mes correspondants habituels m’ont claqué la porte au nez, c’est la merde. T’aurais une source, toi ?

\- Ah non, je ne suis pas pote avec le ministre de l’Intérieur. Juste avec le Premier ministre, ai-je lancé pour faire le malin.

\- Tu rigoles ?

\- Oui. Je prépare une interview avec lui, justement, dans un cadre un peu… original.

Il s’est étranglé, hilare.

\- Toi ?  L’écrivain ? Je te vois pas du tout faire ça. Tu fais dans le people maintenant ?

\- Arrête. Tu me connais, non ?

\- Ben oui justement. Je comprends pas ta démarche, là.

\- Moi non plus. Disons que j’ai été désigné volontaire, suite à une rencontre avec sa conseillère en com.

\- Ah ah ! Y a de la poulette là en dessous…  Je comprends mieux.

\- N’importe quoi. Je ne touche pas à ça.

\- Tu parles…

\- Non, non. Je ne touche ni aux poulettes ni aux politiques. Surtout pas aux politiques. Je ne veux pas être catalogué à droite ou à gauche, c’est trop dangereux.

\- Ou alors tu finiras chef de cabinet, si tout se passe bien.

\- C’est ça, oui. Je te prendrai comme conseiller en communication, à ce moment-là. Compte sur moi.

Une jeune femme est venue s’installer à côté de nous, ligne élancée et cheveux retenus en queue de cheval, nous nous sommes interrompus quelques instants. Pascal lui lançait des regards entendus qui m’énervaient, j’ai regardé ma montre. Les femmes étaient en minorité dans le club, et ne laissaient pas les hommes indifférents.

\- En tout cas t’es bien parti pour en croquer quand même, on dirait, a-t-il repris avec un petit sourire entendu après son départ. Je suppose que l’interview est super bouclée avec toutes les questions préparées à l’avance par son cabinet ?

\- Non. Ça c’est niet. C’est moi qui décide des questions.

\- Ben voyons, a repris Pascal. T’es un bleu ou quoi ? C’est hyper verrouillé tout ça. Et même si tu poses les questions, au montage ce sera coupé. C’est le cabinet qui aura le cut final. Tu verras.

\- Comme tu dis, on verra, ai-je dit en me levant. Bon, je te laisse, je vais faire quelques longueurs dans la piscine.

\- Ouais, et travaille ton apnée, surtout, tu vas en avoir besoin !

Je ne me suis pas retourné, me disant que la bave du crapaud n’atteint pas la blanche colombe. De toute façon, il allait falloir la jouer fine, je le savais.

 

 

**Caroline**

 La moto stationnait toujours devant la porte, ce soir-là, coffre béant. Étrange. La chienne était rentrée depuis longtemps, je venais de finir de dîner –bien grand mot. Cette fois la nuit était tombée, en faisant la vaisselle devant la fenêtre je me suis demandé s’il avait dîné, lui aussi. Il n’y avait rien dans le frigo ni les placards, et il n’était pas reparti faire les courses. Habituellement je laissais quelques légumes pour mes hôtes, une bouteille de jus de fruit ou de vin de la région, mais là j’avais été prise de court.

 Après une hésitation j’ai mis quelques tomates, une terrine de campagne, une miche et des pommes dans un panier, avec une bouteille de rosé. Après tout, il n’y avait pas de raison qu’il soit privé d’un bon accueil, me suis-je dit. J’ai frappé à la porte, pas de réponse. Je me suis permis de jeter un coup d’œil à l’intérieur par la fenêtre, tout était sombre à part une lumière bleue dans un coin, j’en ai déduit qu’il était devant son ordinateur. Après avoir frappé un peu plus fort j’ai vu la porte s’ouvrir et je me suis trouvée devant mon hôte, l’air agacé.

\- Oui ? a-t-il soupiré.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je me suis dit que… enfin, j’ai pensé que nous n’aviez pas mangé et je vous ai apporté un petit quelque chose, ai-je dit en montrant mon panier en signe de bonne volonté.

Un instant stupide j’ai pensé au Petit Chaperon Rouge en levant mon panier vers lui, une idée saugrenue.

\- Oh, fallait pas. J’ai pas faim. J’ai eu du mal à me connecter, a-t-il repris plus sèchement. Est-ce que la liaison est sécurisée ?

\- Euh…  j’en sais rien. J’y connais rien, vous savez. Peut-être que mon fils pourra répondre. Il sera là dimanche, ai-je répondu dans un souffle.

Son regard clair m’a scrutée un instant, méfiant :

\- Il y a beaucoup de gens qui utilisent votre Internet ?

\- Non. Vous et moi. Il n’y a pas d’autre client en ce moment. C’est que le début de saison. Je vous laisse le panier, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

\- Merci, a-t-il souri en le prenant. C’est très aimable à vous. Je vous dois combien ?

\- Oh, rien. Cadeau de la maison. Je fais toujours ça pour mes hôtes, ai-je précisé. Ça fait partie de l’accueil. Oh, à propos, il faudra que je vous laisse le questionnaire de satisfaction, pour votre départ.

\- Je ne suis pas encore parti, rassurez-vous. Merci encore, c’est très aimable.

\- Surtout n’hésitez pas, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

\- Merci, a-t-il souri à nouveau en me refermant la porte au nez. Bonne soirée.

Et je me suis retrouvée sur le pas de la porte, avec la mine déçue du missionnaire rejeté à la mer par les populations qu’il venait évangéliser. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Merci de votre lecture, et de vos kudos et commentaires éventuels, je vous donne RDV samedi prochain !


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à vous qui suivez cette histoire et m'avez mis des kudos, un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire : Politicodramatique, CelineN, Sancabeli2, Kristelwithsilverhands. Je sais que cette histoire ne suit pas trop le storytelling habituel du genre mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! 
> 
> Un merci tout particulier à Politicodramatiqe qui est mon spin doctor, merci de tes conseils ! Lisez sa fic "Dans ton costume" elle est magnifique...
> 
>  
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**3**

**EMMANUEL**

 

 

Deux samedis plus tard j’étais au café d’un Musée en plein cœur de Paris, avec mon équipe de tournage, en plein stress. Je transpirais dans mon costume ajusté, et la maquilleuse soupirait douloureusement. Entre les mesures de sécurité et les « recommandations » des experts en com de tous poils, l’exercice s’annonçait périlleux, y compris pour la suite de ma carrière. Quoique ma vraie carrière serait celle d'un écrivain, mais j'avais besoin de gagner de l'argent, en attendant.

Un vrai barnum. Tout ça pour une demi-heure d’interview. J’avais filé la veille une liste de questions à l’attachée de presse, avec la ferme intention de ne pas m’y tenir. 

A son arrivée le Premier ministre m’a à peine salué, visiblement contracté. Il était entouré de tout le ban et l’arrière ban de la chaîne, y compris le président, qui lui faisait la conversation.

\- Je compte sur vous, m’a lancé ce dernier en me serrant la main mollement.

\- Bien sûr, ai-je assuré en bon professionnel.

Mais il avait déjà tourné les talons, évidemment. Les officiers de sécurité débusquaient la moindre faille de sureté, et faisaient la chasse aux selfies et autres photos volées, priant sans ménagement tous les employés du Musée de quitter les lieux.

« C’est ça la démocratie ? »  a demandé l’un d’eux avec une grimace.

Eh oui, c’est ça, ai-je pensé. Le retour de Louis XIV, qui daigne parfois apparaître aux yeux du vulgum. De loin. Sinon, c’est trop dangereux.

 

Au bout de deux heures le plateau était enfin en place, un café reconstitué dans un jardin d’hiver, avec plantes grasses et statues de marbre. Et pas de trace du Premier ministre.

\- Je suis prêt, ai-je dit à Sophie Montfort avec un soupir. Il est encore dans les parages ?

\- Oui, un appel urgent qu’il a pris dans le bureau du directeur du Musée. Calmez-vous, il va arriver.

Ledit directeur de musée faisait les cent pas autour de la scène, dépassé par les évènements, inquiet pour ses œuvres au milieu de ce bazar. Je le plaignais un peu, il n’en demandait pas tant. Bien sûr la conseillère en com lui avait assuré de bonnes retombées médiatiques pour son musée – voire son avancement. 

L’équipe technique commençait à s’impatienter, chacun espérant sauver son après-midi. On était samedi, merde.

 Soudain tout s’est tu, comme on coupe le son, et Manuel Valls s’est installé sur le siège qui lui avait été attribué, l’air contrarié. Immédiatement Sophie s’est précipitée vers lui, pour ajuster sa cravate, il l’a éloignée d’un geste impatient.

\- Je ne veux que l’équipe minimale, lui a-t-il maugréé, que tous les gens qui ne sont pas techniciens quittent le plateau.

\- Mais…

\- Impossible de se concentrer dans ces conditions, a-t-il sifflé entre ses dents, alors tu vas me virer tout ce beau monde, ou j’annule tout, OK ?

Elle a sursauté et je me suis carré dans mon fauteuil, un peu inquiet. Mauvais climat pour les confidences.

\- Souhaitez-vous qu’on fasse un brief préalable ? lui ai-je demandé à voix basse, tentant de l’amadouer avec un sourire.

\- Non, inutile. On me l’a déjà fait mille fois, on va pouvoir commencer.

A l’issue des derniers réglages lumière et maquillage je sentais mon cœur battre dans mes oreilles, sans être dupe un instant de tout ce cirque.

 Après quelques mots d’introduction j’ai lancé le reportage sur lui, diffusé sur le combo en face de nous, auquel il n’a accordé aucune attention. C’était une espèce de biographie un peu trop romancée à mon goût, qui ne lui a pas arraché une réaction. J’ai commencé comme prévu, les questions sur son parcours, son engagement politique, il était à l’aise. Trop à l’aise. Le guide de la réussite parfaite, sans faille. La grandeur de l’État, le prestige de la France, blablabla…

Un déluge de langue de bois, pénible. Mais incontournable. Laisser le fauve en liberté pour qu’il s’ébroue, qu’il rugisse. Il se tenait droit, répondant à mes questions du tac au tac, un modèle. Agaçant. Pour les dix dernières minutes, j’ai décidé de changer d’angle, mine de rien.

\- Nous sommes dans un musée. L’art, c’est important pour vous ?

Son sourcil s’est haussé, j’ai su que c’était une bonne approche.

\- Oui, bien sûr. L’art fait partie de mon histoire, de ma famille. C’est dans mon sang, je dirais.

\- Il y a ce tableau, dans votre bureau, à Matignon. Un portrait de vous adolescent. Un peu narcissique, non ?

Les sourcils se sont rapprochés, mauvais signe.

\- Non, c’est un souvenir, et une œuvre d’art. Il a une valeur affective.

\- C’est pour vous souvenir de celui que vous étiez, à l’adolescence ?

\- Non. Je sais qui j’étais. Qui je suis.

\- Un enfant sage ?

\- Sans doute, a-t-il souri.

\- Il y a une espèce de sérieux, presque de gravité, dans ce tableau, rare à cet âge. C’était une pose ou la réalité ?

\- C’était la réalité. J’ai toujours été bon élève, appliqué. Je voulais réussir, rendre mes parents fiers.

\- Un sens du devoir exceptionnel ?

\- Je ne sais pas s’il est exceptionnel. C’est une question de tempérament.

J’ai laissé passer quelques instants, le temps que ses épaules se dénouent. Un peu.

\- Ce n’est pas courant, tant de sérieux à cet âge. Pas de regret ?

\- De regret de quoi ? a-t-il sourcillé.

\- De ne pas avoir fait les 400 coups, ai-je lancé avec un sourire.

\- Quand je vois où j’en suis arrivé, je peux vous dire que je n’ai pas de regret, non. Aucun.

Ses phrases courtes, sèches, montraient sa recherche de self control. Je cherchais comment faire tomber le masque, mais il restait sur le qui-vive, bien droit dans son fauteuil.

\- Et la vie à Matignon, c’est comment ?

\- Je ne vis pas à Matignon, j’y travaille. J’y passe beaucoup de temps, c’est vrai, mais je ne m’y sens pas chez moi. Je ne suis que de passage, vous savez. Il ne faut pas l’oublier.

Un discours un peu trop lisse, lénifiant. Je me suis un peu avancé sur ma chaise, il n’a pas bronché. De près j’apercevais un peu de sueur perler sur son front, je me suis demandé comment on pouvait vivre ainsi, en recherche permanente de sang-froid.

A quel prix.

\- Mais vous êtes tout le temps dans le flot des évènements, est-ce que vous arrivez à couper parfois ? A oublier votre fonction ?

Petite moue. Un soupir, discret. Son regard est parti au loin, pour la première fois.

\- J’essaie. C’est difficile. Quand on a un tel niveau de responsabilité, on doit être présent, disponible. Tout le temps.

\- Comment vous faites pour couper, alors ? Pour vous ressourcer ?

\- Ce n’est pas ma priorité. Ma priorité, c’est d’assumer ma fonction. Tous les jours.

Il s’était redressé, l’œil brillant, droit dans ses bottes, comme aurait dit un de ses prédécesseurs.

– Et vous arrivez à dormir, la nuit ?

Là, sa bouche s’est ouverte, mais aucun son n’est sorti. Les mots étaient là, proches, prêts à sortir, mais il les retenait, en un nouveau combat contre lui-même. La vérité contre le masque. Lutte inégale. Je crois que j’ai eu un peu pitié, à ce moment-là.

\- Ce n’est pas facile, a-t-il lâché enfin. Avec tout ce qui arrive, tout le temps, difficile de décrocher. Mais j’ai ma femme, et mes enfants, qui me rappellent à la vie. Ma vie. Je garde les pieds sur terre.

Un petit rictus est apparu sur ses lèvres, vite chassé, mais il m’a paru fatigué, lassé. Ses yeux ont cherché quelqu’un, dans le décor, sans doute pour qu’on lui dise que c’était terminé. Et c’était terminé, en effet. Un timing parfait.

Je l’ai salué et j’ai conclu, un peu trop vite. Pas satisfait. Je n’étais pas arrivé à mes fins –fendre l’armure- mais, à ma décharge, elle était rutilante, trop bien huilée. Et je n’avais pas les bonnes armes. Pas à ce moment-là.

 

Les techniciens ont commencé à ranger, Sophie Montfort s’est précipitée sur lui pour le féliciter, il a fermé les yeux brièvement, pâle.

\- On fera le débrief plus tard, lui a-t-il murmuré alors que la maquilleuse se précipitait pour lui enlever le fard. Je voudrais souffler, un peu. Est-ce qu’on peut m’apporter à boire ?

Je me suis levé et lui ai tendu la main, pour le remercier et prendre congé.

\- Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez ? a-t-il demandé en ouvrant un œil, sans prendre ma main.

\- Et vous ? ai-je dit, par réflexe.

\- Ce n’est pas la question. Est-ce que l’interview a été bonne ?

J’ai haussé les épaules :

\- Ça dépend ce qu’on cherche. Oui, dans l’absolu. J’imagine que les objectifs sont atteints.

Son regard s’est durci, avec ce profil de rapace qu’il avait parfois, dû à son nez un peu fort.

\- Mais ce n’est pas ce que vous cherchiez, vous.

Nouveau haussement d’épaules, de ma part. Que faire ? Être sincère ou politiquement correct ?

\- Je vois, a-t-il repris. Asseyez-vous, quelques instants. Sophie ?

Il lui a murmuré quelques mots, elle a acquiescé et en quelques minutes le plateau improvisé était vide, il ne restait que nous, et une serveuse qui nous a apporté des coupes de champagne.

\- Je pense qu’on l’a bien mérité, a-t-il lâché, même si vous n’êtes pas satisfait. Vous vouliez quoi ?

J’ai souri, un peu gêné. Il me regardait, attendant une réponse, presque amical.

Avant d’ouvrir la bouche j’ai retiré ma veste, ce qui l’a amusé.

\- Il fait une chaleur infernale, ai-je soufflé.

Il a levé son verre vers moi, puis a commencé à le déguster du bout des lèvres.

\- Vous n’avez pas répondu à ma question.

\- Ce que je voulais ? Oh eh bien… Un peu plus de spontanéité, je suppose.

\- Je n’avais pas l’air spontané ?

\- Oh, si. Mais le discours était bien rôdé, si vous me pardonnez…

La tête penchée, il m’a dévisagé avec intérêt. J’ai bu un peu de champagne à mon tour, me détendant enfin. Ses épaules s’étaient relâchées, si le visage restait concentré.

\- Bien rôdé ? Sans doute. C’est un métier. Comment est-ce que je peux oublier ma fonction ? Vous savez que tout ce que je pourrais dire d’un peu trop spontané sera retenu contre moi, pendant des années. On ne rattrape jamais une parole malheureuse.  Pas en politique.

\- J’imagine, ai-je concédé.

\- Alors ce type d’exercice est presque impossible, puisqu’on doit être en contrôle permanent.

\- J’ai bien vu.

Le silence s’est installé autour de nous, bienfaisant. Un rayon de soleil venait éclairer la table, frôlant nos silhouettes. Il était presque midi, je commençais à avoir faim. Pourtant je n’étais pas pressé de partir, au risque d’interrompre ce moment « off » si rare.

\- Ce sera diffusé quand ? a-t-il demandé un peu plus tard.

\- Dans une semaine. Quand tout sera validé.

\- Vous pensez que ça va marcher ? a-t-il demandé presque négligemment.

\- En termes d’audience ? Bien sûr. C’est justement ce que recherchent les gens, un peu de vérité sur les hommes politiques. Ce sont les derniers à se cacher, puisque les stars ne le font plus. Ils aimeraient bien savoir ce que vous avez dans le ventre, vraiment.

\- Ce que j’ai dans le ventre ? Mais ça leur apporterait quoi ? Ce qui compte, ce sont nos actions, pas qui nous sommes.

Je me suis demandé s’il se moquait de moi, ou si le pouvoir lui avait lavé le cerveau. Je n’ai pas pu retenir une petite moue dubitative, qui ne lui a pas échappée.

\- Ce sont vos failles qui vous révèlent, vous savez, ai-je repris. Et on vote pour des gens, plus pour des idées. Mais tout ça, vous le savez. Bien mieux que moi. Vous voudriez faire croire que cette belle image c’est vous, mais on en veut plus.

\- Merci pour la belle image, a-t-il soufflé.

Encore un silence, un peu plus long. Nous avons repris un peu de champagne, du bout des lèvres. Le musée avait retrouvé son calme, on apercevait juste quelques officiers de sécurité, cachés derrière les plantes.

L’illusion d’être seuls, tranquilles. L’illusion, toujours.

\- Mais ça aurait changé quoi, que j’avoue que je ne dors pas la nuit ? Que je fais des cauchemars quand enfin je tombe d’épuisement ?

\- Rien. Ça vous aurait rendu humain, c’est tout. Personne n’aime les machines.

\- A vrai dire, j’ai l’impression de ne plus avoir grand-chose d’humain, en ce moment. C’est une lutte quotidienne pour faire face, un combat de chaque instant.

\- Ça se sent, ai-je répondu doucement.

\- Mais si je lâche le masque, je…

Son regard s’est troublé, il a fini son verre, pour ne pas en dire plus. Après tout, j’étais dans l’autre camp, celui de ceux qui jugent, qui critiquent. Sa cravate était un peu de travers, et son visage luisant. Presque humain.

\- C’est comme un tourbillon, en fait, a-t-il repris. Il faut s’accrocher, fort, et s’oublier soi-même. Ne pas relâcher sa garde, jamais. Ou on est foutu.

\- Et vous arrivez à ne jamais vous relâcher ?

\- Non, a-t-il souri. Quand je peux, je cours, je fais du sport, je vais au spa, me détendre. Parfois je m’endors, quelques secondes. Le temps que mon portable vibre à nouveau.

Je ne savais plus si je devais le plaindre ou l’envier, c’était peut-être juste un autre numéro. Le surhomme à bout. 

\- C’est vrai que vous avez un peu changé, physiquement, en deux ans.

\- Je me suis ramolli ? a-t-il sursauté.

\- Oh non, au contraire. Vous vous êtes plutôt... asséché. Vous avez l’air tellement tendu, tout le temps. 

\- Oui, je sais. Je suis crispé, il parait. J’aimerais apparaître différemment. Je ne suis pas que ça. Pas que le matador.

\- Alors il faut accepter de se mettre un peu à nu, ai-je glissé négligemment. Vous montrer autrement, dans un documentaire plus long, peut-être… 

Un frisson a semblé le traverser, puis  il a soufflé :

\- Mais je n’aurai pas le temps. Jamais.

\- Laissez une caméra vous suivre, pendant quelques semaines. Une sorte de caméra cachée, avec les bons et mauvais moments. Ça pourrait donner une image nouvelle, plus spontanée.

Il s’est mordillé la lèvre, gêné.

\- Je déteste me montrer. Être filmé à mon insu.

\- Mais vous avez peur de montrer quoi ? ai-je finalement demandé.

Ses yeux se sont baissés, le moment était passé.

\- Il est tard, a-t-il repris plus fermement en se levant. Merci pour ce moment.

Nous nous sommes serrés la main et il était parti, suivi de son staff réapparu comme par magie. J’ai remis ma veste, un peu migraineux à cause de la chaleur et de l’alcool, et je suis rentré chez moi, pas mécontent.

 

 

 

**CAROLINE**

 

 

 - C’est qui ce type ? m’a demandé Clément d’un ton méfiant le dimanche suivant, en arrivant à la maison.

\- Un locataire. Rien de particulier, ai-je répondu d’un ton léger en découpant le poulet.

Comme chaque dimanche mon fils revenait avec son ballot de linge sale, plus par intérêt que par amour filial. Comme tous les étudiants, j’imagine. Parfois il amenait une fille, jamais la même. Je n’avais pas intérêt à poser de questions, moi. J’aimais bien ces moments, préparer un bon repas, ranger son linge, ça illuminait ma journée. On est bien peu de choses. Mon fils ne suivait pas trop l’actualité de mes locations d’ordinaire, sa question m’a donc surprise.

\- Un mec seul avec une moto qui loue une maison ? C’est louche. T’as vérifié son identité ?

\- Oui, ai-je menti sans raison.

\- Et alors ? Il fait quoi ici ?

\- Ah ça, j’en sais rien, je ne l’ai pas soumis à la question. C’est déjà bien d’avoir un locataire en début de saison, tu sais. Je ne fais pas la fine bouche. Tu amènes la salade sur la table ?

Avec une moue dubitative il a posé le saladier puis est reparti chercher la moutarde, avant de s’installer lourdement à table.

\- Ça me plait pas. A quoi il ressemble ?

\- A un homme plutôt jeune et barbu, comme beaucoup actuellement. Il n’a pas une tête de tueur. Et puis il y a Plume qui veille sur moi.

\- Tu parles d’un réconfort. Elle saute au cou de tout le monde !

\- Oui, eh bien c’est mieux comme ça quand on accueille des hôtes. Si elle les bouffait tous je serais ennuyée. C’est pas très commercial. 

Clément a soupiré longuement, pas convaincu.

\- T’es sûre que t’as vraiment besoin de faire tout ça ? Tu pourrais pas rester tranquille à la maison ?

\- Et voir des gens une fois par semaine, au marché ? Ah non ! Je m’ennuierais trop. Je les aime bien, mes locataires, moi.

\- Pff, c’est beaucoup de boulot pour pas grand-chose.

\- Pas grand-chose ? 300 euros par semaine, c’est pas rien. Ton père ne me file pratiquement plus rien, tu sais.

 Clément a soupiré à nouveau longuement et s’est servi des frites, je me suis mordu la langue pour ne pas continuer ma litanie des plaintes. Il ne supportait pas ça, je le savais, mais j’estimais que je n’avais pas à me justifier sur mes choix, moi non plus. Chacun n’en avait fait qu’à sa tête, dans la famille, c’était mon droit aussi. Clément continuait des études de sociologie alors que je lui conseillais le droit, Dimitri était parti vivre en Irlande avec sa copine et mon mari –ex- s’était installé dans le sud avec sa jeune fiancée. Et moi je n’aurais pas le droit de louer des chambres ?

 On a mangé en silence, chacun campant sur ses positions, ce n’est qu’au moment du tiramisu que mon fils s’est détendu.

\- Miam, trop bon. Y a que toi qui sais le faire comme ça, maman…

Secrètement ravie j’ai pris un air modeste et j’ai fait couler le café, pas trop fort. Dehors le ciel se découvrait et le soleil perçait au travers des nuages, je lui ai soufflé :

\- Viens, on va prendre le café sur la terrasse, tant qu’on peut.

\- Pourquoi on pourrait pas ? Ton locataire ?

\- Idiot ! Mais non, à cause du mauvais temps. Il a plu ce matin. On sera bien au soleil.

 Mon fils m’a jeté un regard ironique, comme chaque fois que je parlais du beau ou mauvais temps, j’ai haussé les épaules.

\- Et tes études, ça va ? Bientôt les examens ?

\- Oui, a-t-il soupiré. J’ai pas envie d’en parler, ça me stresse.

Bien sûr. Pourtant il n’a pas l’air stressé, là. Clément a toujours été nonchalant, élève moyen, rêveur. Le contraire de son père et de Dimitri. Réel choix ou a-t-il baissé les bras en voyant qu’il ne rattraperait jamais son aîné ? Je l’ignore. 

\- Et cet été, tu fais quoi ? T’as des projets ? ai-je demandé à mi-voix en sachant que c’est un terrain miné.

\- Oh, je sais pas encore. Deux trois plans avec les copains. Rien de précis. Et je vais reprendre l’entrainement, ça me fera du bien.

\- Tu reprends la course ? C’est bien, ça. Ça te fera du bien.

\- Moui.

Le sportif de la famille c’est Dimitri, grand et athlétique. Clément est plus petit, moins fin, avec un corps et un visage plus pleins, plus enfantins. Pourtant sa mâchoire carrée, ses yeux gris et ses sourcils fins forment un ensemble harmonieux. Attendrissant.

\- Tu le vois souvent ? a-t-il repris  au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Qui ?

\- Ben, ton locataire.

-  Non. Jamais. Pourquoi ?

\- C’est pas bizarre qu’il ne sorte pas ?

\- Oh, écoute ! Il a le droit de faire ce qu’il veut, non ? Peut-être qu’il sort, simplement je ne le croise pas.

Je mentais, sa moto n’avait pas bougé depuis trois jours, au moins. Je me demandais souvent ce qu’il mangeait mais je ne voulais pas me faire mal recevoir, ou paraître insistante.

\- Sa moto est sympa, en tout cas. Chouette bécane.

\- Pourquoi tu n’irais pas le voir ? Il semblait avoir des questions sur le fonctionnement d’internet, comme ça tu feras sa connaissance. Peut-être même qu’il te prêtera sa moto…

\- N’importe quoi, a-t-il fait en levant les yeux au ciel.

 Il a longuement touillé son café, sans quitter la moto des yeux.

\- Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais y aller, pour avoir le cœur net. Je n’aime pas te savoir seule avec n’importe qui.

 D’un bond il était debout, en route pour la maison d’en face. « Si c’est pas mignon, un fils qui défend sa mère » ai-je pensé en le voyant s’éloigner. Mais je me suis tue, il se vexait facilement. Bien sûr avant qu’il n’arrive Clément avait déjà Plume dans les pattes, toute heureuse de l'accompagner, et il eut du mal à s’en débarrasser avant de frapper.

 J’ai siroté mon café tranquillement, confortablement installée au soleil, goûtant la chaleur et le chant des oiseaux. Un beau dimanche. Je me demandais ce qu’ils se disaient, à l’intérieur, mais finalement je n’étais pas mécontente que mon fils ait pris le taureau par les cornes. J’étais curieuse de savoir ce qu’il pensait de mon locataire, mon curieux locataire. Au bout d’une bonne demi-heure Clément est ressorti et m’a rejointe, se resservant un café sans un mot.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? Il m’a gonflé avec internet et la télé numérique, on n’est pas à Paris ici.

\- C’est clair. Et il t’a paru dangereux ?

\- Non. Chiant, c’est tout. Pinailleur. D’ailleurs sa tête ne m’était pas inconnue, j’ai l’impression de l’avoir croisé quelque part…

Étonnant, car il n’était pas du tout physionomiste, d’ordinaire.  

\- Ah bon ? A la fac ?

\- Non. Je crois pas. Il doit ressembler à quelqu’un de connu, un acteur ou un truc comme ça. Ou un présentateur.

\- Ah bon ? Qui ça ?

\- Je sais pas. C’est quoi son nom ?

\- Emmanuel. Je ne me rappelle plus de son nom de famille, je l’ai noté sur ma fiche. Un présentateur télé, tu dis ? Je ne vois pas du tout.

\- Je dois me tromper. Mais son visage me dit quelque chose, c’est bizarre. Essaie de savoir quel est son métier.

\- C’est ça, oui. Je vais le soumettre à la question, il va adorer. N’importe quoi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires, rendez-vous samedi prochain ?


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la suite de cette histoire avec un peu de retard, pardon, j'ai eu une semaine et un WE chargés.
> 
> Merci à vous qui la suivez, qui mettez des kudos ou laissez des commentaires... un immense merci à Politicodramatique, mon spin doctor toujours sur le coup et Rihanna, vos commentaires m'ont comblée !
> 
> Retour à une époque où Manuel Valls était PM et n’envisageait pas encore de partir à Barcelone...

 

**4**

**EMMANUEL**

 

 

 

 

Une semaine plus tard, juste après la diffusion de l’interview, j’ai reçu un coup de fil sur mon portable, un numéro inconnu. J’étais encore dans mon bureau, juste après le débrief, je m’apprêtais à rentrer.

\- Monsieur Macron ?

\- Oui, c’est moi.

\- Ici Manuel Valls. Je viens de voir l’émission, c’était pas si mal.

Comment avait-il mon numéro ? Sur le moment j’ai cru à une blague, mais la voix était bien la même.

\- Merci, ai-je dégluti. C’est grâce à vous.

\- Non, non. Pas seulement. Bon boulot.

\- Merci, ai-je répété.

Quelqu’un a frappé à la porte, je n’ai pas répondu. Pas le moment.

\- Les premiers résultats en termes d’image sont très positifs, a-t-il repris, d’après des sondages en temps réel sur les réseaux sociaux. Je n’y croyais pas, mais si, finalement.

\- Eh bien, tant mieux, ai-je dit avec sincérité.

Même si je n’avais pas complètement atteint mon objectif, les différentes parties semblaient contentes, c’était déjà ça.

\- Finalement, ça me donne à réfléchir sur votre idée de reportage…

\- Vraiment ? ai-je dit, faussement surpris. Vous me surprenez. C’est à étudier mais je connais de très bonnes équipes qui pourraient réaliser cela.

\- Oui, ce serait pas mal, a-t-il repris, hésitant. Je vous recontacterai peut-être.

 Je suis resté pensif quelques instants, avant de raccrocher. Je ne savais pas si je devais me réjouir mais j’étais déjà satisfait d’avoir semé cette idée dans sa tête, malgré lui.

 

Le soir même Brigitte, ma femme, et moi étions au restaurant – une petite sortie telle qu’on les aimait, dans un restau de quartier – quand j’ai reçu un SMS de Sophie Monfort.

_Félicitations. Vous avez fait grosse impression. Vous appelle demain_ _;)_

\- Tu fais une drôle de tête, a dit Brigitte, peu ravie que je consulte mon portable à table.

\- C’est encore cette conne du ministère… Comme mon interview a bien fonctionné, ils se sont mis en tête de faire un reportage plus long sur le Premier ministre. Il fallait s’y attendre.

\- Quoi ? Encore cette affaire ?

\- Eh oui. Le truc classique, tu mets le doigt dans l’engrenage et ça te bouffe tout le bras.

\- Bon. Je ne sais pas si je dois m’inquiéter ou te féliciter.

Elle était prof, plutôt méfiante par rapport au système. J’ai avalé ma bouchée de saumon gravlax, puis j’ai répondu :

\- Il n’y a pas matière à s’inquiéter, rassure-toi. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais et comment ne pas servir la soupe. Si ça marche, je pourrai toujours faire le même type de portrait avec un mec de droite, ça équilibrera. 

\- Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te mêler de politique… 

\- C’est vrai. Mais après tout, d’autres l’ont fait et ne l’ont pas regretté, ai-je assuré d’un ton lénifiant. Il faut juste être malin et avisé, lui ai-je lancé avec un clin d’œil.

Elle a fait une petite moue, puis a picoré ses crevettes. Nous avons bu notre verre de vin blanc du même geste, il était presque onze heures.

 

\- Alors, M. Macron, est-ce que je ne vous l’avais pas dit ? s’est rengorgée la même Sophie Montfort le lendemain, au téléphone. 

\- Dit quoi ?

\- Que c’était une bonne idée. Que vous étiez l’homme idéal pour ce portrait.

J’ai soupiré, un peu trop bruyamment peut-être. _Pour qui tu te prends ?_  

\- Bon, on ne va pas en faire un fromage, non plus. N’importe qui aurait fait de même, ai-je lancé, faussement modeste.

\- Non. Je suis sûre que non. Croyez-moi, Manuel est très méfiant et se livre très peu. S’il est d’accord pour vous revoir, c’est que vous lui avez fait excellente impression.

\- Trop d’honneur, ai-je marmonné en mâchouillant mon stylo, une vieille marotte.

J’avais une conférence de rédaction dix minutes plus tard et deux envies folles : prendre un café et lui raccrocher au nez. Son triomphalisme était exaspérant, surtout pour quelqu’un qui n’avait finalement rien fait – ou presque.

\- Cette fois on partira sur un truc plus long, plus en profondeur, a-t-elle repris. Vous avez une bonne équipe ? Ils sont dispo quand ?

\- On a de très bonnes équipes, à la rédaction, oui. De très bons professionnels. Mais ce sera sans moi car je suis surbooké en ce moment, j’ai déjà mes émissions et mes remplacements une bonne partie de l’été. Et puis moi j’ai besoin de beaucoup de latitude dans le traitement des sujets, je ne fais pas dans le portait flatteur. D’autres font ça mieux que moi. Mais c’est pas grave, je vais vous confier à…

\- Non, stop. Ça n’ira pas. Il n’acceptera jamais quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je ne suis pas à sa disposition, me suis-je entêté. Vous croyez que je prends mes ordres à Matignon ?

Je savais que j’allais trop loin, elle m’agaçait au-delà de tout.

\- C’est ce qu’on verra, a-t-elle répondu sèchement en raccrochant.

Bien entendu, moins d’une heure plus tard, j’étais chez le président de chaîne, missionné pour ce reportage, ficelé comme un saucisson - mais à mes conditions. Et en bonus la satisfaction d’avoir négocié une émission hebdo à la rentrée, en contrepartie.  Une bonne opération, au final.

 

Au bout de plusieurs pénibles réunions de cadrage avec les équipes com, pendant lesquelles Sophie Montfort avait tenté de jouer au petit chef  pour tout nous imposer, rendez-vous a été pris un soir de juillet dans un restaurant discret du 6ème, avec elle et le directeur de cabinet. Tout avait été bordé, ou presque –lieux et dates de tournage, clauses de confidentialité, personnes habilitées et tutti quanti, il ne restait plus qu’à signer les conventions.

 Je venais de m’installer dans une salle discrète au fond, appelée salon doré, quand elle est arrivée, grand sourire et pochette sous le bras :

\- Tout est là. Tout est bouclé. On va signer tout de suite.

D’un geste sûr elle a fait signe au serveur, j’ai remarqué son bracelet clinquant, son maquillage appuyé et sa tenue de soirée. Moi j’étais venu en chemise et pantalon, décontracté. Un instant j’ai repensé aux soupçons de Brigitte, mais cette femme ne me plaisait pas. Trop sûre d’elle, trop bruyante. Bien sûr elle a commandé une coupe de champagne – sans doute la seule boisson agréée au ministère – puis m’a tendu le dossier. 

\- Vous signerez ça chez vous, je ne reste pas. Juste le temps de me rafraîchir, a-t-elle ajouté  en buvant sa coupe avec avidité.

\- Le directeur de cabinet va bientôt arriver ?

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous n’allez pas être déçu. Remarquez, je suis contente qu’on soit arrivés à faire affaire, malgré tout.

J’ai décidé de ne pas relever et j’ai bu mon Perrier et regardant ma montre. J’espérais son départ imminent, même si l’idée de me retrouver en tête-à-tête avec le dircab ne me tentait pas.

\- Vous ne m’aimez pas beaucoup, hein ? a-t-elle lancé en grignotant un amuse-bouche.

Je suis resté bouche bée, puis j’ai attaqué :

\- Je ne savais pas qu’on était censé s’aimer. Et détrompez-vous, j’admire votre professionnalisme. Vous avez du culot et de la suite dans les idées.

\- Absolument. Merci de l’avoir remarqué. J’atteins toujours mes objectifs. Toujours.

_En tout cas c’est pas la modestie qui t’étouffe._

\- Et c’était quoi, votre objectif, là ?

\- Mais vous le savez, a-t-elle répondu en croquant avec gourmandise dans une tomate cerise.

\- Bizarrement, j’ai l’impression que non. Que quelque chose m’échappe. Qu’est-ce que vous cherchez vraiment ?

\- Satisfaire mon patron. Pas vous ?

\- Pas toujours, non, ai-je rigolé. J’avoue.

Elle a fini sa coupe de champagne, les yeux brillants. Trop brillants.

\- Pourquoi vous vous méfiez de moi ?

\- Vous devenez paranoïaque, là, ai-je souri.

\- Oh non, je sens très bien les gens. Mon père est psychiatre.

\- Tiens, il suffit d’avoir un père psy pour être psychologue soi-même ? Pratique.

\- Eh oui. Et votre père, il fait quoi ?

\- Il est médecin, ai-je répondu froidement en soutenant son regard, jusqu’à ce qu’elle baisse les yeux.  Ça ne fait pas de moi un spécialiste du domaine.

\- Bon, je pense qu’il ne va plus tarder, a-t-elle repris après un long silence, que j’avais fait durer. On est dans le même camp, vous et moi, Emmanuel.

\- Je ne savais pas qu’on était en guerre.

\- Vous devriez vous calmer un peu, vous seriez plus efficace. Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien. C’est pour vous rendre service.

\- Merci, mademoiselle, mais je m’en sors très bien tout seul.

 - Madame. Bon, je vous crois. Ah, je crois qu’il arrive, j’entends du bruit. N’oubliez pas de signer les conventions et de me les renvoyer, surtout. 

 

Au moment où elle se levait des hommes en noir sont entrés, l’air affairé. Le temps que je comprenne que c’étaient des officiers de sécurité, elle était partie et Manuel Valls entrait dans la pièce.

Il s’est assis en face de moi alors que le serveur déposait un nouveau verre de champagne, et j’ai demandé, avec un petit sourire en coin :

\- Ah, c’est vous qui venez, finalement ?

\- Non, non, c’est pas moi. C’est un déguisement. J’ai des sosies qui me remplacent à Matignon, quand j’en ai trop marre.

Nous avons souri, je me suis redressé sur mon siège.

\- Ce serait pratique, ai-je remarqué. Il y a un film, comme ça. De Michel Blanc.

\- Oui, je le connais. Ça finit plutôt mal pour le personnage, d’ailleurs. Mais ce serait pratique. Ça me permettrait de souffler. Et puis il ne prendrait peut-être pas de si mauvaises décisions. Qui sait ?

\- C’est une blague ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Parfois on a tellement le nez dans le guidon qu’on ne voit plus l’évidence.

Le maître d’hôtel lui-même est venu pour apporter les menus, on avait changé de braquet. Une certaine nervosité s’est emparée de moi, je ne m’attendais pas à ça. Parallèlement mon esprit s’est emballé et j’ai eu toutes les peines du monde à me concentrer sur la carte.

\- Vous prenez quoi ? m’a-t-il demandé au bout d’un moment.

\- Euh… je ne sais pas. Et vous ?

\- Le menu légèreté, je pense. Il est sans gluten.  Je n’ai pas très faim.

Les officiers de sécurité chuchotaient entre eux au fond de la pièce, et ça me gênait, malgré moi. Lui ne bronchait pas, sans doute habitué. Le maître d’hôtel est revenu prendre notre commande, nous assurant de notre excellent choix et du fait que nous ne serions pas déçus –ce dont je ne doutais pas.

\- Vous avez fait affaire avec Sophie ? m’a-t-il demandé en désignant le dossier à côté de moi.

\- Euh… oui. On peut dire ça. Elle ne m’a pas tellement laissé le choix.

\- Oui, elle est très déterminée. J’aime les gens qui savent ce qu’ils veulent.

\- C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire. Elle sait ce qu’elle veut.

Il a souri, puis a jeté un coup d’œil sur son portable.

\- Excusez-moi, ça n’arrête pas. Je suis bombardé de SMS, de tous les côtés. En même temps il ne tient qu’à moi de l’éteindre, vous me direz. Mais s’il se passait quelque chose de grave…

\- Il y aurait bien quelqu’un pour vous prévenir, non ?

\- Oui, sans doute. Mais j’aime savoir ce qui se passe, en temps réel. La sécurité de l’État est prioritaire.

Il s’est agité sur sa chaise, peut-être déjà pressé de partir. Je percevais son énergie dans sa manière d’être, ses gestes un peu saccadés. Comme un besoin de bouger. Une question de surrénales, parait-il.

\- Alors je vais devoir vous supporter plusieurs semaines ? a-t-il repris en consultant à nouveau son portable.

\- Pas tant que ça. On a défini les dates et lieux, si vous voulez voir dans la convention… ai-je dit en fouillant dans le dossier.

\- Non, non, laissez. Je n’ai pas le temps de superviser les détails. Je fais confiance à mon équipe. Je ne veux juste pas qu’on filme mon intimité. Enfin, ce qui m’en reste…

Une armée de serveur a débarqué nous nous servir du vin et nos entrées. J’ai attendu quelques instants, pour ne pas avoir l’air de me précipiter sur la nourriture.

\- Vous êtes souvent embêté ? ai-je demandé quelques instants plus tard.

\- A quel propos ?

\- Votre manque d’intimité. 

\- Ah, ça, a-t-il dit comme s’il était passé à autre chose depuis longtemps. Plutôt, oui. Vous savez comment sont les journalistes et certains photographes. A l’affût de tout, de la moindre photo volée. En même temps, c’est la règle du jeu, il faut bien se montrer un peu aussi.

\- Bien sûr. C’est rare de parvenir à se cacher entièrement. Ils sont peu à y arriver, ai-je dit négligemment tout en sachant que c’était parfaitement possible. Certains hommes politiques gardent jalousement leur vie privée, c’est étonnant. Mais ce ne sont pas ceux qui veulent se faire élire à la présidentielle. Pour cet exercice, il est conseillé d’avoir une belle famille, et une relation amoureuse exceptionnelle avec son épouse, pas vrai ?

Il a tiqué, c’était une pierre dans son jardin.

\- Certains sont moins harcelés que d’autres, en effet, a-t-il repris avec froideur. Ils peuvent encore avoir une vie privée, ce qui n’est pas mon cas. J’ai l’impression de travailler tout le temps, d’être sans cesse sur le pont. Je ne me rappelle plus de ce que j’ai fait de vraiment privé ces deux dernières années…

Son regard est parti loin au-dessus de mon épaule, à la recherche de je ne sais quel souvenir intime. J’ai failli répondre « Évidemment, vous êtes tout le temps sous le feu des projecteurs, même le week-end » mais je me suis tu, finissant mon plat. 

 Les serveurs sont venus débarrasser nos assiettes, il a jeté encore un coup d’œil à son portable. Un nouveau rictus, et un claquement de langue sec. Alors que ses doigts couraient sur le clavier j’ai eu l’impression d’avoir disparu, d’être passé au rang des utilités. Quelques minutes se sont écoulées dans le silence total, à part les murmures des officiers de sécurité. Puis il s’est levé, a marmonné quelques mots d’excuses et s’est éloigné sans un regard.

Je suis resté en plan, avec l’air d’un parfait imbécile, avant de sortir mon portable et de commencer à répondre tous azimuts, moi aussi. J’hésitais à changer ma localisation sur FB pour préciser où et avec qui j’étais, mais ça n’aurait pas fait rire mes supérieurs. Était-ce une crise grave, en coulisses, que j’apprendrais demain dans les journaux, ou juste une marotte de puissant ?

 Pour faire passer le temps j’ai tartiné un peu de beurre aux truffes sur un délicieux petit pain, me rassurant par le fait que sa garde rapprochée n’avait pas quitté les lieux. Le maître d’hôtel venait jeter de petits coups d’œil de loin en loin, sans doute pressé de nous servir, il blanchissait de minute en minute. J’imaginais le chef en train de piquer des crises en cuisine, attendant de délivrer ses plats cuits à cœur, harcelant le pauvre maître d’hôtel.

D’un coup le premier ministre est revenu, mâchoires serrées et teint rouge, un vrai torero prêt à en découdre. Il s’est assis avec raideur, visiblement énervé.

\- C’est grave ?  

\- Ça dépend ce qu’on appelle grave, a-t-il répliqué sèchement. Ennuyeux, au moins.

\- Je suppose que vous ne pouvez rien dire ?

\- C’est exact.

\- On doit être tout le temps perturbé, non ? Comment on arrive à rester zen dans ses conditions ? ai-je dit avec naïveté.

\- Aucune idée. Je ne suis pas zen. Je lutte, tout le temps. Je fais front. C’est épuisant. J’ai interrogé mes anciens collègues Premiers ministres, ils ont tous été happés par la machine. C’est longtemps après qu’on relativise, quand tout est terminé.

 Le ballet de serveurs est revenu avec de fines lamelles de bœuf, un fumet  délicat est monté jusqu’à mes papilles. Nous avons dégusté nos plats presque religieusement, je me suis dit que la fonction n’avait pas que des désagréments. Le vin rouge était délicieux, il coulait dans ma gorge comme un nectar, et j’ai senti la détente s’installer dans mes membres, devenus un peu plus lourds.  

\- Mais comment on tient, concrètement ? ai-je soufflé en me penchant un peu en avant. Avec tout ce stress ?

\- Je ne parlerai qu’en présence de mon avocat, a-t-il répondu du tac au tac. On tient parce qu’on n’a pas le choix. Et avec un bon médecin, aussi. Mais ça il ne faut pas le dire, hein ?

Son regard m’a transpercé, comme on dit dans les mauvais romans. Un regard de vipère, effrayant.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- C’est pour ça que j’hésite à faire ce reportage, vous voyez. Je ne veux pas lâcher des confidences comme ça. Je veux rester en contrôle.

\- Ce n’est pas non plus le scoop du siècle, si vous me pardonnez. On imagine bien que vous ne prenez pas de drogue ni rien d’illégal. Tout le monde prend des calmants. 

Une petite lueur est passée brièvement dans ses yeux, puis il a réattaqué sa viande, du bout des lèvres.

\- Vous n’appréciez pas ? ai-je demandé.

\- Je mange tous les jours au restaurant, ça devient lassant, je l’avoue. Et souvent je n’ai pas faim. Enfin, disons que je n’ai pas l’esprit à apprécier. On passe trop de temps à table, en France. Tout est trop lent. Moi j’aime les choses rapides.

Bien entendu à ce moment il a à nouveau regardé son portable, son pied battait sous la table.

\- Et ça, on a le droit de le dire ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Que vous aimez la rapidité. C’est pas top secret ?

\- Vous savez quoi ? Tout est top secret. En fait, on va annuler le reportage, quand j’y pense.

Il a relevé le menton, agacé, j’ai souri, par bravade :

\- Parfait. C’est vous qui voyez. C’est sûr qu’il ne faut pas être trop timoré, pour ce genre d’exercice.

\- Je ne suis  pas timoré ! Je suis pudique, c’est tout.

Sur le coup j’ai cru qu’il allait se lever et partir, j’ai dégluti un peu difficilement. Il m’a à nouveau foudroyé du regard, cherchant à me jauger, à évaluer si j’étais un taré ou un impertinent. Après quelques instants je me suis mis à sourire – après tout, la situation était plutôt comique- et il a souri à son tour.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi, en fait ?

\- Ah non, je n’oserais pas. Je tiens à la vie. Je sais qu’avec un coup d’œil vous allez donner un ordre muet à vos gardes du corps, et ma femme sera veuve.  

\- C’est tentant, oui. Mais ça ne se passe pas comme ça, malheureusement. On ne peut pas tout faire.

\- On ne peut pas ou on ne veut pas ? ai-je interrogé, profitant de notre brève complicité.

\- Je ne veux pas. Il ne faut pas se laisser aller à n’importe quoi, sinon c’est la porte ouverte à toutes les fenêtres, comme on dit.

\- Vous vous interdisez quoi, par exemple ?

\- Vous êtes drôlement curieux, comme garçon.

\- Je suis journaliste, je m’intéresse.

\- C’est vrai. Il ne faut pas que je l’oublie, malgré votre bonne mine. Sachez que je respecte toujours les règles de la République, en toutes circonstances, s’est-il rengorgé.

Je me suis mordillé la lèvre pour ne pas sourire.

\- Ça, c’est la version officielle, non ?

Il m’a fixé, interloqué, puis a souri :

 - Oui, c’est la version officielle. Je sens que ça va être pénible, de vous avoir tout le temps sur le dos.

\- Pas du tout. Je suis un garçon charmant, et très discret. M’essayer, c’est m’adopter.

\- Oh misère…

\- Vous ne vous rendrez même pas compte de ma présence.

\- Pitié. C’est justement ce que je crains.

Nous avions terminé nos plats, la tête me tournait un peu. Il a décliné  l’offre d’un dessert, c’était la fin du repas.

\- Mais vous avez quoi, à cacher ? ai-je alors lancé avec insolence.

\- Rien.

Son ton était définitif, comme en attestait sa mâchoire. Nous nous sommes affrontés du regard quelques instants, j’ai baissé les yeux le premier.

\- Je suis cash, a-t-il repris fermement. Je ne cache rien. Jamais.

Le genre de phrase définitive qui ne veut rien dire.

_On va voir, mon gaillard._

On nous a apporté des cafés et des mignardises, il n’y a pas touché.

\- Bon, eh bien, a-t-il lancé d’un coup en se levant, on va se dire au revoir, alors ?  Ça commence quand, votre harcèlement ?

\- Ça a déjà commencé.

Il a levé les yeux au ciel et m’a tendu une main sèche, avant de tourner les talons.

 

 

 

**CAROLINE**

 

 

Ce n’est qu’au bout d’une semaine que j’ai revu mon locataire, à la nuit tombée. Je regardais la télévision, une émission de divertissement assez banale, lorsqu’un bruit de moteur m’a fait sursauter. C’est tellement calme chez moi que le moindre bruit inhabituel me surprend. J’ai ouvert la porte, il s’apprêtait à partir sur son bolide, le casque sur la tête. Un peu mal à l’aise je lui ai fait un petit signe de la main,  je ne voulais pas qu’il pense que je l’espionnais. Sans réagir il a démarré, un instant je me suis demandé si je le reverrais. Après tout, ça n’avait pas d’importance, il avait payé sa location.

 Je ne l’ai pas entendu rentrer le soir même, et le lendemain matin la moto n’était pas là. Même si ça n’avait aucune importance ça m’intriguait, je me suis demandée où il était. Je me sentais presque responsable de lui, bêtement. Son attitude réservée et un peu inhabituelle m’amenait à échafauder des scénarios incroyables, tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres, qui mettaient un peu de piquant dans ma vie.

 Ce n’est que quelques jours plus tard qu’il est réapparu, dans l’après-midi. J’arrosais mes hortensias le long de la maison avant qu’ils ne se retrouvent au soleil quand il a stoppé devant chez lui. Sa moto était couverte de boue et quand il a retiré son casque j’ai retenu un petit cri : il était sale et hirsute, encore plus qu’avant. Il m’a semblé apercevoir un peu de sang mêlé à sa barbe, mais c’étaient peut-être les reflets du soleil.  Sans un mot il s’est précipité chez lui, me saluant vaguement de la tête. C’est quand il est ressorti pour prendre ses affaires dans son petit coffre que je me suis décidée à aller vers lui, feintant de retenir le chien.

\- Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir. Je commençais à m’inquiéter, ai-je lâché avant de le voir se rembrunir.

\- Fallait pas. Je suis majeur et vacciné.

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais…

 En le voyant tourner les talons je me suis dit que je n’étais pas sa mère, et qu’il ne fallait pas que je me comporte comme telle. J’ai repris ma chienne et je l’ai emmenée faire un tour dans les bois, tranquillement. Il faisait si chaud qu’on se serait cru en plein été, c’était la fin juin et ça faisait un bout de temps que la maison était louée.  Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre je suis allée sonner le soir chez lui, vers six heures, le contrat à la main. Encore une fois j’ai dû frapper plusieurs fois avant qu’il ne se décide à ouvrir. Cette fois il était rasé de près, le cheveu mouillé, sortant visiblement de la douche.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais est-ce que vous souhaitez rester pour un mois encore ?

\- Pardon ? a-t-il demandé, abasourdi. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu’on est arrivé au bout du mois, donc si vous souhaitez rester il faudra signer un autre contrat. Je ne vous oblige pas, ai-je rajouté précipitamment. Si vous partez je ne vous facturerai pas les quatre jours en plus, ce n’est pas grave. 

\- Ça fait déjà un mois ? Vous êtes sûre ?

 Je lui ai tendu le contrat de location, en le lisant il a fait une petite moue puis a soufflé :

\- J’aimerais bien rester, oui. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d’avoir l’argent sur moi. Demain ? Dans la soirée ?

\- Demain, oui. Pas de problème. Mais ce sera plus cher. Je plaisante, bien sûr. En principe ça devrait être plus cher car c’est la haute saison, mais je vous ferai un prix.

Il m’a fixée un instant, perplexe, puis s’est gratté le front lentement. 

\- Venez demain soir pour le dîner, on en profitera pour faire toute la paperasserie, ai-je repris d’un ton léger.

\- Oh non, je ne veux pas vous déranger. C’est inutile.

\- Si, si, j’insiste. Et ne m’amenez rien, surtout. A part les 1000 euros, bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr, a-t-il grommelé dans mon dos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre....
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire, j'espère que la suite qui arrivera samedi prochain vous plaira ! Merci d’avance à vous qui mettez des kudos ou laissez des commentaires, vos réactions sont importantes :)
> 
> Un merci tout spécial à Politicodramatique pour sa relecture attentive et son soutien constant, ma belle j'attends ton prochain chapitre avec impatience !


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à vous qui suivez cette histoire, un grand merci en particulier à Omnishambles (heureuse de te retrouver) et ma chère Politicodramatique, toujours au taquet ! 
> 
> Ce chapitre sort dans un contexte particulier, où un de mes personnages m'abandonne (nous abandonne), mais c'est comme ça, ils sont libres et il faut l'accepter, comme pour nos enfants ou nos amants... Manuel, porque te vas ? Remarque, si c'est la preuve que l'Europe existe, c'est très bien, pour moi qui admire chaque matin le beau bâtiment vitré du Parlement européen. Mais je comprends qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur des œuvres de Gaudi et de la Sagrada Familia, merveilleuse... Je te souhaite de trouver à Barcelone ce que tu ne trouves plus en France et rassure-toi (?), des folles comme moi continueront de t'inventer des histoires, avec respect et... estime. Est-ce que ça aurait vraiment changé quelque chose si ton premier mot d'amour avait été "je t'aime" ? 
> 
> Voilà, après cet aparté, en route pour un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture :)

**5.**

 

**EMMANUEL**

 

  C’était la fin du dernier conseil des ministres, juste avant l’été. Mon équipe suivait le Premier ministre depuis deux semaines déjà, non sans mal. Le dispositif, pourtant réduit – cinq personnes – agaçait Manuel Valls au maximum, et il ne manquait pas une occasion de disparaitre ou de les semer au détour d’un couloir. A chaque fois il fallait plusieurs minutes voire heures pour réussir à le retrouver et filmer un moment intéressant – souvent en vain.

\- Ce serait bien qu’on puisse assister à une réunion avec vos conseillers, ou un évènement un peu « off » avant votre départ, lui ai-je dit. Là nous n’avons que des moments officiels, on se croirait sur la chaîne parlementaire. 

\- Quoi ? C’est ma vie, les moments officiels. C’est ça, mon métier.

J’ai retenu une petite moue de justesse – ou peut-être pas, d’ailleurs.

\- Ce n’est pas ce qui intéresse les téléspectateurs, ai-je soupiré.

\- Vous les sous-estimez. La politique, le débat d’idées, c’est capital dans une démocratie.

\- Mais ça ne fait pas d’audience en after prime-time, croyez-moi. Ils veulent être distraits, surpris. Pas assommés par la langue de bois.

\- Je dois mettre un nez rouge, pour les distraire ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

Je me demandais combien de temps ce petit jeu allait durer, alors j’ai fait mine de me lever et de m’éloigner.

\- Vous voulez faire de la téléréalité ? m’a-t-il lancé sèchement, offusqué par mon attitude.

Je me suis arrêté et retourné, le regardant bien en face.

\- Vous savez bien que non. Je voudrais juste filmer des instants sur le vif, pas des discours.

Il m’a dévisagé longuement, testant ma résistance. Nous étions dans son bureau, le téléphone bruissait doucement mais il ne répondait pas, concentré, mâchoires bloquées.

\- Quitte à faire ce reportage, autant le faire bien, ai-je repris plus doucement. Qu’on ne perde pas notre temps, ni vous ni moi.

L’esquisse d’un sourire s’est dessinée sur ses lèvres, avant qu’il ne se reprenne.

\- Soit. Mais je ne supporte pas d’avoir des gens dans mes pattes, c’est plus fort que moi. Et puis il y a beaucoup de sujets qui sont confidentiels, dans ma fonction. Je dois garantir la sécurité de l’État. 

 A ce moment quelqu’un a frappé à la porte et Sophie Montfort s’est matérialisée, comme par magie. On l’avait sans cesse dans les pattes depuis deux semaines, impossible de l’éviter. Elle m’a salué joyeusement, j’ai marmonné un « bonjour ».

\- Tu tombes bien, a dit le Premier Ministre. Il parait que je ne montre pas les bonnes choses, devant la caméra. Je reste trop dans mon rôle. Monsieur Macron n’est pas satisfait.

\- Je n’ai pas dit ça.

\- Non, mais ça se voit.

Elle a fait une petite moue, ménageant ses effets. Son cinéma m’exaspérait.

\- Je pense qu’Emmanuel n’a pas tort, a-t-elle finalement lâché avec emphase. Il faut fendre l’armure, de temps en temps. 

Il s’est rembruni, j’ai retenu un sourire.

\- Mais je n’ai pas d’armure…

\- Alors c’est pire, Manuel. C’est que tu te figes dans ton propre rôle. On en a parlé longuement déjà, il faut que tu changes d’image, la tienne est catastrophique.

\- Faut pas exagérer, a-t-il maugréé. D’après les sondages…

\- Les sondages sont en baisse de mois en mois, tu le sais. Tu deviens une machine de guerre, les gens ne votent pas pour une machine. Il faut que tu montres qui tu es, vraiment.

\- Je suis Premier ministre, point. Et je travaille.

J’étais un peu gêné d’assister à cet échange entre eux, je me gardais bien d’intervenir. Il a regardé sa montre :

\- J’ai une réunion. Je dois y aller. Et c’est sur la sûreté de l’État, a-t-il ajouté froidement. Pas de caméra.

Il était au milieu de la pièce quand elle a donné l’estocade :

\- Alors il faut qu’on te filme hors de ta fonction. Pas le choix. La caméra va te suivre pendant tes vacances.

\- Hors de question !

\- Juste un jour ou deux, dans des activités banales. Faire le marché le matin, du footing, la plage…

\- Non.

\- Tout le monde le fait, a-t-elle repris doucement. C’est juste de la com, mais encadrée. Qu’on te voie un peu détendu. En plus le Lavandou est une superbe ville, et c’est en France.

 C’était un pari risqué,  je n’aurais jamais osé le proposer, même si j’en mourais d’envie. Il se tenait au milieu de la pièce, le visage et les épaules bloquées, tout en refus. Le téléphone continuait de sonner dans le vide et un appariteur l’attendait à la porte, visiblement pressé.

\- Vous choisirez les activités et les heures où on sera là, ai-je glissé avec un sourire. On ne filmera pas vos enfants. On sera discrets.

\- Une équipe de cinq personnes ! Vous trouvez ça discret ?

\- On allègera encore, si tu veux, a-t-elle repris d’un ton conciliant, comme on parle à un enfant. Juste un caméraman et un preneur de son. Juste deux jours. Trois, au pire.

\- J’aurais jamais dû accepter, a-t-il maugréé en sortant de la pièce et elle m’a lancé un petit clin d’œil, comme si nous étions complices.

Elle avait tout le boulot à ma place, j’étais satisfait.

 

 Une semaine plus tard nous étions sur le marché d’un petit village provençal, tentant de passer à peu près inaperçus malgré les officiers de sécurité et la police qui avait quadrillé le périmètre. Une animation inhabituelle en plein mois d’août. Hervé et Xavier, mon équipe, suaient déjà à grosses gouttes avec leur matériel, mais ne bronchaient pas, en bons correspondants de guerre aguerris.

\- Ah, pour ça, y en a des sous ! avait maugréé le vendeur de primeur qui avait été fouillé trois fois.

La hantise du Préfet étant la venue de manifestants ou d’éventuels trublions, on se serait cru dans une ville assiégée. Difficile pour Manuel Valls de se promener mine de rien, comme un touriste lambda.

Lorsque nous l’avions rejoint chez lui le matin-même il nous avait reçus très froidement, limite comme des gêneurs. On l’avait suivi dans sa cuisine où une femme sympathique nous avait servi un café, il y avait déjà deux personnes d’installées à table, probablement de son cabinet. Pas de trace de son épouse, et je ne savais même pas si elle était censée nous accompagner. La villa protégée par de hauts murs semblait agréable et on entendait des cris d’enfants émanant de la piscine.

\- Bon, avait-il soufflé, c’est la fin des vacances, c’est ça ?

\- Mais non, l’avais-je assuré d’un sourire. Faites comme vous faites d’habitude, on s’adaptera.

\- D’habitude je ne vais pas au marché avec toute une escorte.

La dame nous a proposé un second café, provoquant un soupir chez le Premier ministre, sans doute pressé de se débarrasser de la corvée. Nous avons décliné l’offre et il s’est levé, le visage fermé.

\- Essayez de passer inaperçus, nous a-t-il demandé en entrant dans la voiture qui nous attendait. Pas de barnum, ça va indisposer la population.

\- Votre épouse ne vient pas avec nous ? ai-je glissé alors qu’on démarrait.

\- Non, elle travaille encore cette semaine. Elle me rejoindra ce week-end. On avait dit que vous ne filmeriez pas ma famille, rappelez-vous.

\- On avait dit pas les enfants. Mais ça pourrait être sympa de vous voir avec votre femme, incidemment. Le contraire paraitrait louche, à mon avis. Tout le monde passe ses vacances en famille, non ?

Il m’a foudroyé du regard, comme je m’y attendais. Nous savions tous les deux que l’exercice était inévitable, et très vendeur. J’espérais qu’il se déride avant d’arriver sur le marché, ou l’effet serait désastreux.

\- Ça va, mon allure ? m’a-t-il demandé au moment où la voiture ralentissait. Le jean, c’est pas trop ?

\- Non, non, c’est bien. Et la chemise blanche aussi. Mais vous n’allez pas avoir trop chaud ?

\- Je ne porte jamais de chemisette ni de tee-shirt en public, a-t-il décrété. Les images restent, vous savez.

J’ai failli lui répondre que c’était foutu pour le naturel mais j’ai préféré me taire, vu son humeur. Pourtant dès notre arrivée sur le marché il s’est mis à sourire, son panier sous le bras, comme s’il était absolument ravi d’être là. Un bon comédien. Le parcours  avait été soigneusement préparé par les RG pour éviter les rebuffades ou les opposants, et c’est avec un plaisir feint qu’il a été déguster olives et autres fromages bios, avec le petit coup de rosé qui va bien. Son naturel était presque parfait, comme tous les grands hommes politiques. Bien entendu il n’a pas échappé aux selfies, prenant bien garde de toujours montrer son meilleur profil et d’acheter les produits régionaux, sans oublier de féliciter les exposants sur la qualité de leurs produits.

Au bout de deux heures l’affaire était pliée, nous avions nos images « sur le vif », il s’est autorisé à souffler dans la voiture et à entrouvrir sa chemise.

\- J’aime la chaleur mais là c’était un vrai four…

\- Vous vous en êtes bien sorti, ce sera une très bonne séquence.

\- J’espère bien, a-t-il grincé avant de s’enfermer dans le mutisme tout le reste du chemin de retour.

 

L’après-midi nous avons tourné des scènes de piscine et l’inévitable partie de tennis, où toute sa hargne et son punch ont éclaté. Son adversaire a été battu à plates coutures, comme par hasard. Avec mon équipe nous échangions des regards perplexes, nous demandant si tout cela était une autre mise en scène. Pas impossible, le connaissant. 

A dix-huit heures tout était bouclé, de belles séquences, bien édifiantes.  Hervé et Xavier sont rentrés à leur hôtel, pas fâchés d’en avoir fini, j’ai été invité à boire un verre près de la piscine. Tout était calme, il n’y avait que Sandrine, l’employée de maison, qui préparait le dîner. Les officiers de sécurité étaient invisibles, mais sans doute pas très éloignés.

\- Vos enfants ne sont pas là ? ai-je demandé en m’installant sur un transat, à l’ombre.

\- Non, ils sont chez des amis. Je préférais qu’ils ne croisent pas une caméra.

Je l’observais en douce, étendu, les lunettes sur le nez et la chemise ouverte, enfin il paraissait décontracté, en vacances. Normal, quoi. Nous sirotions nos thés glacés faits maison, le chant des grillons s’est accru, j’étais dans une vraie carte postale.

\- Vous avez tellement peur pour eux ?

\- Pas pour leur sécurité, non. Mais je ne veux pas que ça leur monte à la tête. Je veux la scolarité la plus normale possible, pour eux.

\- Ça ne doit pas être évident.

\- Non, ça ne l’est pas. Je surveille beaucoup leurs fréquentations, aussi. Même si ça les exaspère.

\- J’imagine, oui. Les ados détestent qu’on les surveille.

\- C’est pour leur sécurité, c’est ce que je leur rappelle sans cesse. Mais bon… Et vous, vous avez des enfants ?

\- Non, des petits-enfants par alliance. On les voit souvent, mon épouse est très proche d’eux. Pour l’instant ils ne râlent pas parce qu’on les surveille. Le dernier n’a que quelques mois.

C’était la première fois qu’il me posait une question personnelle, j’en ai été agréablement  surpris.

\- C’est bien, a-t-il murmuré. Profitez-en.

Son portable a vibré, après un soupir il a regardé le message, puis a grimacé. Il y a répondu après quelques secondes de réflexion, puis l’a remis dans sa poche. Un hélicoptère nous a survolés, puis s’est éloigné.

\- Et si on se baignait ? a-t-il déclaré tout à coup en se redressant. Elle doit être bonne, à cette heure-ci. Et j’ai besoin de me détendre.

\- Euh… je voudrais bien mais je n’ai pas de maillot, ai-je répondu en désespoir de cause.

_…et aucune envie de me trouver à moitié à poil devant le Premier ministre._

\- Allons donc ! Sandrine va vous en trouver un.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, j’étais dans une chambre d’ami en train de me déshabiller, grimaçant dans le miroir devant ma peau blanchâtre. Heureusement j’entretenais mon corps par des exercices quotidiens, de ce côté-là je n’avais pas trop à rougir. Et pourtant j’étais gêné. Comme pour me prouver que tout cela était vrai, j’ai envoyé un message à ma femme avant de redescendre:

 « Je vais me baigner avec Manuel Valls dans sa piscine »

Elle m’a immédiatement répondu « Tu plaisantes ? »

« Non, non, pas du tout. Pourquoi ? C’est un homme comme un autre, non ? »

« Arrête ! C’est une blague, je suis sûre »

Sa réaction a achevé de me prouver que la situation n’était pas banale, malgré les apparences.

«  Je t’enverrai une photo », ai-je répondu pour frimer, avant de le regretter. J’ai jeté un coup d’œil par la fenêtre, il était déjà dans l’eau, faisant des longueurs d’un côté à l’autre du bassin. L’idée de la photo me démangeait, mais j’ai renoncé. S’en serait fini du début de confiance qui s’installait, et, comme je l’avais dit à Brigitte, c’était un homme comme un autre. En vacances.

_T’as qu’à croire_.

 Lorsque je suis redescendu il n’a pas interrompu sa nage, donc je suis entré dans l’eau comme si j’étais seul, ou avec un inconnu. Elle était à peine fraîche, mais c’était agréable de se laisser porter par l’onde. Les rayons du soleil étaient bas et m’éblouissaient un peu, me faisant ciller. Après avoir fait quelques brasses lentes j’ai décidé d’arpenter le bassin moi aussi de long en large, pour ne pas être en reste. Nous nagions chacun de notre côté, nous croisant parfois, sans qu’un mot soit échangé. C’est au bout d’un long moment que je me suis interrompu pour reprendre mon souffle et me détendre. Après tout ce n’était pas une compétition, du moins je ne voyais pas les choses comme ça.

\- Déjà fatigué ? m’a-t-il demandé quelques minutes plus tard, en s’arrêtant à son tour.

\- Non. Je me détends, ai-je répondu d’un ton léger.

\- Je déteste barboter dans l’eau, a-t-il repris en s’essuyant le visage avec une serviette. Mais restez, et profitez-en. Moi je sors.

En un bond il était dehors, déjà étendu sur son transat. Je suis resté encore un peu à m’ébrouer, par fierté, mais je ne me sentais pas trop à l’aise, tout seul à « barboter ». J’ai fini par sortir et m’étendre à mon tour, essayant de ne pas comparer sa peau mate et bronzée et la mienne. Question de biotope, sans doute.

A part le chant des grillons on n’entendait rien, et je ne savais pas quoi dire. Était-ce un temps de détente ou étais-je censé continuer à travailler ? Au moment où j’allais ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question –que j’espérais pertinente- je me suis aperçu que derrière ses lunettes noires il dormait. Sa bouche était entrouverte, enfin relâchée, et soudain il paraissait plus jeune.

J’ai souri, finalement c’était un être humain. Là encore j’ai eu envie de dégainer mon portable pour saisir cet instant surréaliste, mais je ne l’ai pas fait. J’ai mis de la musique en sourdine dans mon oreillette, profitant de ce soir d’été parfait. J’espérais que l’hélico ne vienne gâcher cet instant, je me sentais presque gardien de ce sommeil, comme pour mes petits-enfants.

_N’importe quoi._

Je n’ai pas eu envie non plus de raconter l’anecdote à ma femme, j’essayais juste de me détendre et profiter, sans arrière-pensée. Plusieurs fois son portable – posé par terre - a vibré sans que ça le réveille et sans que j’intervienne. Le chant des grillons et le clapotis de l’eau couvraient tout, même les éventuels ronflements, et c’était bien.

C’est lorsque le soleil est passé derrière un arbre, en face de nous, qu’il s’est éveillé, sans doute dérangé par le subtil changement d’atmosphère.  

\- Je crois que je me suis assoupi, a-t-il coassé en se redressant.

\- C’est vrai que l’ambiance est propice à la sieste, ai-je souri. Et puis après tant de longueurs, ça fait du bien de se détendre.

\- C’est l’âge, ça. Je suis tellement crevé que dès que je me pose je m’endors, surtout s’il fait chaud. Vous n’avez rien filmé, hein ?

\- Vous plaisantez ? Mes collègues sont partis, mais de toute façon je ne l’aurais pas fait. J’ai trop de respect pour vous.

Il a souri et m’a regardé au-dessus de ses lunettes de soleil :

 - Pour moi ou pour la fonction ?

\- Pour vous.

Son sourcil s’est haussé, feignant la surprise.

\- Merci. Pourtant je ne vous ménage pas.  

\- C’est la loi du genre, pas vrai ? On est chacun dans notre rôle. Vous le Premier ministre débordé et moi le journaliste collant.

\- J’aurais bien aimé être journaliste…

\- Moi je ne voudrais pas être Premier ministre. Trop stressant.

 Un long sourire un peu mystérieux a étiré ses lèvres, comme s’il était possesseur d’un secret.

\- Il n’y a pas que des désavantages… 

\- J’imagine. Le prestige, les à-côtés, l’ivresse des cimes…

\- Oui, on peut appeler ça comme ça. Et puis il y a le pouvoir. Le pouvoir est une drogue dure, croyez-moi. Et si on buvait un verre ? a-t-il ajouté rapidement, pour changer de sujet.

\- Il faudrait peut-être que je rentre à l’hôtel, ai-je dit en regardant mon poignet - nu. Il doit être tard.

\- Vous avez bien le temps pour un petit verre, non ? a-t-il lancé en se levant. Je vais demander à Sandrine de nous préparer un petit apéritif sous la tonnelle. C’est super agréable, vous verrez.

J’ai haussé les épaules, tenté. Après tout, une offre venant d’un tel personnage, ça ne se refuse pas, pas vrai ? J’avais un peu mal à la tête mais j’ai dégusté mon verre de rosé de Provence sans rechigner, d’autant qu’il était accompagné de petites olives. Les cigales ne mollissaient pas, il devait être près de 20 heures.

\- Sandrine a préparé des côtelettes d’agneau au pistou, a-t-il dit un peu plus tard, vous allez m’accompagner ?

\- Vous détestez manger seul ? ai-je demandé étourdiment.

\- Non, même pas. C’était juste une invitation. Mais pas une obligation.

\- C’est que je suis surpris... En général vous soupirez dès que vous me voyez.

\- C’est à cause de la caméra. Mais là, c’est différent.

Nous avons échangé un regard complice et j’ai acquiescé d’un bref sourire.

\- Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas chercher à vous embobiner, M. Macron. Je n’en suis pas là. 

\- Et moi je mets un point d’honneur à ne pas fréquenter les politiques, donc on ne risque rien, ai-je répondu du tac au tac.

\- Parfait ! En fait, pour tout vous dire, j’aime bien manger seul en général, mais j’en profite pour lire mes mails et travailler, et là je n’ai pas envie. Et puis la cuisine de Sandrine est si bonne que ce serait dommage de ne pas la partager.

\- Vos enfants ne rentrent pas ce soir ?

\- Non, pas ce soir. Ils dorment chez leurs copains. Encore un verre ?

\- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable.

\- Pourquoi être raisonnable ? C’est les vacances, non ?

\- Oui, presque, ai-je dit en pensant que mes prochaines vacances seraient en septembre.

La table avait été préparée sur la terrasse, et un léger courant d’air frais nous a caressés lorsque nous nous sommes assis. L’ensemble de table provençal donnait un air festif à l’entrée, une salade niçoise bien fraîche.

\- C’est vraiment un endroit agréable ici, ai-je remarqué. Vous avez loué ?

\- Non, c’est une maison qui appartient à la famille de ma femme, et j’adore y venir. Il n’y a qu’ici que je me sens vraiment chez moi, en vacances. Les enfants ont appris à nager dans la piscine, c’est un joyeux bazar quand ils sont tous là. C’est pour ça que j’apprécie la tranquillité aujourd’hui, j’ai besoin de calme. Rien de plus précieux pour moi. 

Après la salade, Sandrine nous a déposé des côtelettes délicatement grillées, d’une tendreté rare. Un petit vin de Provence venait arroser tout ça, un vrai bonheur.

\- Je me dis souvent qu’à la retraite je viendrai m’installer ici, a-t-il soupiré en finissant son assiette.

\- Il y a une retraite pour les politiques ? ai-je demandé sournoisement.

\- J’espère. Mais vous avez raison, on en veut toujours plus. Et on ne sait pas s’arrêter. On se croit différent, mais je ferai peut-être comme les autres. Le mandat de trop.

\- Pourquoi ? La peur du vide ? De l’oubli ?

\- Sûrement. La peur de ne plus exister. On se croit vite indispensable. Oh flûte, a-t-il dit brusquement. Mon portable. Je l’ai oublié à la piscine. Excusez-moi, il faut que j’y aille.

A sa tête plusieurs urgences le réclamaient, il a marmonné quelques mots d’excuse et est rentré dans la maison, me signifiant mon congé. J’ai repris le chemin de mon hôtel après avoir remercié la cuisinière, ma tête tournait un peu.

 

 

 

**CAROLINE**

 

 Déjà presque vingt heures, je tourne en rond dans ma cuisine, jetant des coups d’œil réguliers à l’extérieur. Personne. A-t-il oublié ? On dîne à quelle heure, chez lui ? « J’aurais dû être plus précise » me dis-je en touillant encore une fois la salade. En réajustant les deux assiettes face à face, sur la table de la cuisine, je replace une fleur des champs dans le vase. Plume me tourne autour en jappant doucement, elle doit sentir mon attente. Je vérifie une dernière fois le rôti  dans le four, il est en train de dessécher, c’est l’horreur. Après l’avoir retourné et avoir baissé la température je m’affale sur une chaise, lasse. L’horloge centenaire sonne huit heures, ça commence à m’agacer. Tout ce mal pour rien.

Soudain le téléphone sonne, je sursaute. « Il m’en faut bien peu », me dis-je en allant répondre.

\- Maman ?

\- Dimitri ?

\- Eh oui, c’est moi, Dimitri, le fils maudit. Comment ça va, maman ?

\- Mais euh… bien. C’est sympa de m’appeler. Ça n’arrive pas si souvent, dis-je malgré moi. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Mon fils aîné n’appelait presque jamais, alors que je voyais très souvent Clément, le cadet.

\- Oh, rien de grave, juste…  enfin, voilà, quoi. On voulait t’inviter à venir nous voir, Selah et moi.

\- En Irlande ?     

\- Ben oui. C’est là qu’on habite, je te rappelle…

\- Oui, bien sûr. Eh bien, je suis surprise, là. En quel honneur ?

Une seconde de silence à l’autre bout du fil me met la puce à l’oreille, il doit se passer quelque chose. Je connais mon fils, il ne fait rien sans raison.

\- Eh bien… ça fait longtemps qu’on ne s’est pas vus et… ce serait bien que tu rencontres les parents de Selah, non ?

« Ah, voilà autre chose » me dis-je en retenant un sourire. Sans doute un mariage dans l’air, même si ça me semblait prématuré. Ça ne faisait que deux ans qu’ils se connaissaient, non ? Ou trois ? Après un bref calcul mental il m’est apparu que ça faisait presque trois ans, déjà.

\- Maman ? Tu ne dis rien ?

\- Si, si, c’est juste que… je ne m’y attendais pas, c’est tout.

\- Tu as d’autres projets ? reprend-il plus froidement, sans doute déçu par mes hésitations.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, tu sais bien…

« Tu sais bien que je n’ai pas de vie », ai-je failli dire. Pas de vie, du moins était-ce son idée. Dimitri a toujours été en mouvement, pris par mille activités, jeux, amis. Et moi je ne bouge pas, attachée à mes racines, ma terre.

\- Ce serait bien que tu viennes pour le 14 juillet, non ? Ici ce n’est pas un jour férié mais on sera là, pas encore partis en vacances. Tu regardes les horaires d’avion ?

\- En juillet ? Mais c’est là que j’ai le plus de touristes… Ça ne m’arrange pas vraiment.

\- Tu rigoles ? Tu vas rester coincée en Touraine tout l’été à cause de ça ? Ils ne peuvent pas se passer de toi, tes touristes ?

\- Écoute, je dois préparer les lieux et…

Un bref coup de sonnette à la porte me fait sursauter, affolée. Pour une fois que mon fils m’appelle, il faut que je sois dérangée, moi qui ai une vie aussi plate et vide qu’un désert. Tant pis.

\- Je dois te laisser, Dimitri. Quelqu’un sonne à la porte, je dois ouvrir.

\- A cette heure-ci ? C’est qui ? Tu attends quelqu’un ?

\- Eh oui, dis-je avec une pointe de satisfaction. Je dois te laisser, mon chéri. Je te rappellerai demain, promis.

\- Mais c’est qui, maman ? entends-je dans le combiné avant de raccrocher.

Plume aboie dans la porte, je prends une grande inspiration avant d’ouvrir. Mon locataire est là, l’air un peu ennuyé. Charmant.

\- Entrez, je vous en prie.

\- Merci. J’espère que je ne suis pas en retard, dit-il en me tendant une bouteille qu’il cachait derrière son dos.

\- Oh, il ne fallait pas, dis-je en découvrant un Haut Médoc. C’est sympa. Asseyez-vous. J’espère juste que le rôti n’est pas trop cuit. On mange tôt par ici, en général. On n’est pas à Paris…  

_N’importe quoi_. Si je veux passer pour une provinciale, c’est réussi. Il s’assoit après avoir caressé Plume, je dépose le rôti et le tian sur la table, encore un peu perturbée par ma conversation avec mon fils. « Il faut que je me ressaisisse » me dis-je en attrapant le couteau dans le tiroir du placard.

\- Je vous laisse ouvrir la bouteille, je vais découper le rôti. L’ouvre-bouteille est juste à côté du vase, là.

 Un peu interloqué il finit par s’exécuter, visiblement pas très heureux d’être là. Ce n’était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, ce dîner. Pour lui je suis campagnarde de base, une perte de temps. Mais un fond de bonne éducation le pousse à me remplir mon verre, un peu cérémonieusement. Le rôti n’est pas trop cuit, heureusement, et les légumes du tian paraissent bien cuits, presque confits.  

\- Ce sont des légumes du jardin, dis-je avec une certaine fierté. Et la salade aussi, bien sûr.

\- C’est délicieux, dit-il après la première bouchée, d’un ton neutre.

 Trop poli pour être honnête. Ses manières et sa façon de s’essuyer délicatement la bouche après chaque bouchée prouvent qu’il vient d’un bon milieu, ce qui n’est pas évident lorsqu’on le voit. Est-il en rupture de ban ? Quelque chose m’intrigue chez lui, comme un léger décalage entre l’image qu’il donne et ce qu’il est – ce que j’imagine qu’il est vraiment. La conversation roule mollement sur le temps et la région, il répond poliment, sans relancer aucun sujet. Le vin ne semble même pas le détendre, je le sens sur ses gardes, pressé d’en finir.

\- Vous vous plaisez dans la région ? Vous avez visité les châteaux ?

\- Oh non, je connais.

\- Vous étiez déjà venu ?

\- Oui. Ma grand-mère habitait à Blois, fait-il d’un ton morne. Donc je connais bien.

\- Ah, très bien. Et donc vous êtes revenu sur les traces de votre enfance ?

Enfin il me regarde, un éclat sombre dans ses yeux bleus, la bouche pincée. Avec un petit soupir, il lâche :

\- Pas vraiment, non. C’est juste que… je fais des affaires dans la région. Et c’est pas loin de Paris, c’est bien, conclut-il.

 Plume jappe sous la table, quémandant de la nourriture, je la mets dehors, agacée. Le rôti est moelleux, ouf, et les légumes délicieux. Au moins ça c’est réussi, si ma conversation ne l’enchante pas. Il a hâte que ça se termine, c’en est presque vexant. Par pur esprit de contradiction – ou curiosité ?- je continue : 

\- Des affaires ? De quel type ?

 Immédiatement il se rembrunit, finissant son verre et jetant un coup d’œil à sa montre.

\- C’est compliqué. Et vous ? Vous avez toujours vécu à la ferme ?

« Malin de détourner la conversation » me dis-je avec amusement. Il veut jouer ? On va jouer. Moi je ne suis pas pressée.

\- Oh non, je travaillais jusqu’à mon divorce. Avec mon mari. On avait un cabinet d’expertise comptable, sur Tours. Puis il est parti s’installer dans le Sud avec la stagiaire… une histoire banale, hein ? Tellement classique. Et moi j’ai pas voulu continuer seule, c’était trop de boulot. Trop de frais. On a tout bazardé lors du divorce, et depuis je fais chambre d’hôtes, ici. Enfin, je loue, plutôt. Pas envie de faire les repas chaque jour, trop de boulot.

\- Pourtant vous cuisinez très bien, dit-il en souriant enfin – un vrai sourire.

\- Oh, vous êtes bien gentil. Je me débrouille, disons. Pas facile de passer d’un métier d’expertise à une vie de campagnarde, mais j’y ai gagné en qualité de vie. En tranquillité. En fait, je me fais un peu chier, parfois, j’ajoute avec une moue. C’est pour ça aussi que je prends des locataires. C’est toujours marrant de rencontrer des gens.  Il y en a avec qui je suis toujours en contact…

\- D’accord, fait-il poliment.

 Il s’en fiche, rien ne l’intéresse, décidément. Avec un autre verre de vin ça ira peut-être mieux, je nous ressers, il ne dit rien.

\- Vous voulez encore un morceau de rôti ? Allez-y, ou je vais en manger pendant toute la semaine. Reprenez un peu de légumes, encore. C’est bon pour la santé.

\- Oh non, ça ira, merci. Je vais juste prendre un peu de salade. Je mange très peu le soir, d’habitude.

\- Ah bon ? Vous n’aimez pas cuisiner ? Ni faire les courses ?

\- Non. Et je n’ai pas très faim, en général. Je n’y pense pas.

C’est vrai qu’il a le teint pâle, l’air fatigué. Si c’était mon fils je le forcerais à manger, mais ce n’est pas le cas. Inutile de jouer les mères. Une fois de plus je me demande ce qu’il fait, toute la journée, chez lui.

 Un assez long moment de silence s’installe entre nous, nous mangeons la salade et un morceau de fromage, il regarde encore sa montre deux fois. Plein de questions me viennent aux lèvres mais lui ne veut rien dire, ne jouant pas le jeu.

\- Bon, on va passer au dessert, dis-je en me levant. J’ai fait une tarte aux pommes, j’espère que vous aimez ça.

\- Qui n’aime pas ça ? lance-t-il en haussant les épaules.

C’est sûr, c’est banal, comme dessert.

\- Oui mais moi je la sers avec de la crème fraîche, je sais que ce n’est pas raisonnable. Heureusement que la chienne est dehors, ça la rendrait folle. J’espère qu’elle ne vous dérange pas, d’ailleurs. Certains locataires se sont plaints qu’elle essayait d’entrer chez eux. 

Alors que je pose les assiettes à dessert, il hésite un instant, puis baisse les yeux.  Il y a un problème, j’en suis sûre.

\- Il faut me le dire si le chien vous embête, hein ? Je la tiendrai en laisse, même si elle déteste ça.

\- Non, non, ça va. J’aime bien les chiens. C’est vrai qu’elle tourne beaucoup autour de la maison, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Elle est plutôt sympa.

\- Ah oui, elle est sympa mais un peu trop affectueuse parfois. J’avais peur de rester seule, après le départ de Philippe. Et puis les garçons l’adorent. Même s’ils ne viennent plus souvent. Enfin, c’est comme ça, hein ? Les enfants grandissent et partent, c’est la vie. Vous verrez quand vous en aurez.

 Sa bouche se contracte, juste un petit tressautement de la lèvre inférieure. Est-ce qu’il aurait des enfants ? Que cache-t-il ? Finalement je ne sais rien de lui. Sans doute n’ai-je rien à savoir, non plus. Après avoir versé le café, je reprends, mine de rien :

\- Mais vous avez rencontré mon fils Clément, je crois ? Il était passé, un dimanche, après votre arrivée.

\- Oui. Je l’ai vu. 

\- Il est étudiant en socio, à Paris. Pas les études que j’aurais choisies, mais bon. Je n’avais pas mon mot à dire, n’est-ce pas ? Je me demande bien à quoi ça va le mener. Bref. Et vous, vous avez fait des études ? ne puis-je m’empêcher de demander.

Sa cuillère crisse sur l’assiette, un morceau de tarte s’échappe pour tomber par terre. Après l’avoir ramassé, il soupire :

 - Oui. Des lettres et du droit, principalement.

\- Ah, c’est bien ça, ça mène à tout.

\- Il parait, oui, répond-il sans me regarder. Mais l’essentiel c’est de faire ce qu’on aime, pas vrai ?

\- Je… euh. Oui, c’est ce qu’on dit. Mais pour Clément je suis un peu dubitative, parce qu’il est un peu… lent. Alors que son frère, Dimitri, a toujours été rapide et excellent partout. Il travaille dans une banque, en Irlande. Trader, ou un truc comme ça. On est très fiers de lui.

Un sourire un peu narquois s’étire sur ses lèvres, je baisse les yeux sur ma tasse de café qui refroidit. Encore une remarque idiote. Je _suis_ une campagnarde.

\- Mais j’adore Clément, vous savez. Ça a toujours été mon chouchou, mon bébé. D’après mon mari j’ai toujours été moins exigeante avec lui qu’avec Dimitri. Du coup, s’il réussit moins bien, c’est de ma faute, j’ajoute avec amertume. Pratique, hein ?

\- Il n’a pas encore raté, remarque mon hôte. Il est en quelle année ?

\- En licence. L3, on dit maintenant. L’année prochaine il devrait faire un mémoire, si j’ai bien compris. Enfin, lui au moins je le vois relativement souvent, il vient faire laver son linge.

\- Un bon fils, hein ?

Il se moque de moi, ou quoi ? Pourtant son sourire parait franc, il s’essuie les lèvres avec sa serviette. Sur la table les assiettes sont presque vides, je lui propose un peu plus de café, qu’il refuse. Cette soirée n’était pas une franche réussite, je n’ai rien appris sur lui mais je l’ai nourri, au moins. Plume gratte à la porte, je lui ouvre, elle se précipite vers lui, il lui file un morceau de tarte sous la table. Je grince :

\- Ah non, pitié ! Ne la nourrissez pas, ou elle va mendier systématiquement à table.

\- Pardon. C’est une habitude d’enfance. Je faisais toujours ça avec mon chien.

\- Ah, vous aviez un chien ?

\- Oui, Jim. Mais il est mort, fait-il tristement. Vous avez de la chance d’avoir une belle famille et un chien en bonne santé. Bon, je vais vous donner mon chèque et puis je vais rentrer, il est tard, fait-il en fouillant ses poches.

\- Déjà ? Vous pouvez rester, vous savez.

\- Non, non, je ne veux pas vous embêter plus longtemps. C’est bien toujours 1000 euros ? Si c’est plus à cause de l’été, il faut me le dire. Je ne veux pas de passe-droit, fait-il avec sérieux en me tendant le chèque.

\- Je vous fais un prix puisque vous êtes un client régulier. Le tarif est dégressif, c’est normal.

 Ses yeux bleus clairs me fixent avec attention, presque pour la première fois. De près, c’est un bel homme, très bel homme. Ses sourcils font ressortir son regard métallique et sa bouche est fine, sa voix chaude. Si j’avais vingt ans de moins…  Je chasse cette pensée en lui tendant la main, qu’il serre chaleureusement.

\- Merci pour ce délicieux dîner, et pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir été plus loquace mais… je passe une période un peu pénible, je n’ai pas trop envie de parler de moi. Mais je ne suis pas dangereux, ajoute-t-il rapidement devant ma surprise.

\- Mais je n’en doute pas, je réponds doucement. C’était un plaisir pour moi aussi et j’espère que…

 Avant d’avoir pu terminer ma phrase le téléphone se met à sonner, rompant le charme. Mon hôte me lâche la main et recule rapidement vers la porte, avec un vague mot d’excuse.

\- Attendez juste deux minutes, dis-je alors qu’il sort sans attendre. Flûte, qu’est-ce qui se passe encore ?

 Des journées entières passent sans aucun coup de fil, et là… Je décroche avec une petite appréhension, la gorge nouée.

\- Allô ?

\- Maman ? 

\- Clément ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu vas trouver ça débile, maman, mais je suis à l’hôpital.

 - Quoi ? dis-je en sentant mon cœur se serrer.

\- Eh oui. J’ai voulu courir avec des copains ce soir, faire une petite course nocturne dans le parc et… mon mollet a cédé. C’était comme un coup de feu, une explosion.

\- Quoi ? On t’a tiré dessus ?

\- Mais non, rassure-toi. C’est mon tendon qui a pété. Ça faisait plusieurs jours que j’avais mal et là… paf.

\- Oh mon dieu mais c’est horrible !

\- Mais non, ça va aller. Reprends-toi, maman. Je suis aux urgences, là, ils vont m’opérer demain.

\- Mais tu ne souffres pas trop ?

\- Non, souffle-t-il, et je sais qu’il ment. On m’a donné un truc.

\- Tu es où ? J’arrive !

\- Non, non, pas à cette heure-ci. C’est trop loin. Tu viendras demain, OK ? Je te rappelle demain matin, et ne t’inquiète pas. Le médecin revient, je dois te laisser maman. A demain. Et ne t’inquiète pas, fait-il en raccrochant.

 Ne t’inquiète pas. Tu parles. Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise, jambes coupées. Quelle soirée. Plume vient me lécher le visage, je fixe le téléphone, bouleversée.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Merci pour vos kudos et vos commentaires, je sais que vous attendez toujours la suite avec impatience donc je vous posterai un nouveau chapitre dès demain, grâce à la rapidité de Politicodramatique qui me booste et me soutient toujours, et qui est un merveilleux auteur :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vous reprendrez bien un petit chapitre au soleil ? 
> 
> Merci à vous qui m'avez mis des kudos ou laissé un message (Cécilia), vos retours sont toujours importants pour moi....

**6**

**EMMANUEL**

  Le lendemain matin, je prenais mon petit déjeuner dans la salle aseptisée de l’hôtel où nous logions quand mon équipe est descendue à son tour, l’air mal réveillé. Ils ont été se servir copieusement, raflant fromage, jambon et autre viennoiseries sans vergogne.

\- Alors Emmanuel, il t’a relâché finalement ?  a lancé Hervé goguenard, une assiette de croissants à la main.

\- Qui ça ? ai-je demandé en parfaite mauvaise foi.

\- Ouah l’autre… Le Pape ! a renchéri Xavier en s’installant à côté de moi.

\- Eh bien vous voyez bien que oui, puisque je suis là.

\- Il fait sa chochotte en plus, a rigolé Hervé. Vas-y, raconte, t’as fait quoi ?

Ils parlaient si fort que quelques têtes se sont retournées, j’ai baissé la voix pour répondre :

\- Vous avez fini de beugler ? J’ai dîné là-bas, un point c’est tout.

Ils ont échangé un sourire entendu, puis Xavier a repris :

\- Oh, et vous avez dansé, après ? Son épouse est charmante, parait-il.

\- Elle l’est, ai-je répondu sans préciser qu’elle n’était pas présente. Et non, on a pas dansé. C’était un repas classique. Je pouvais difficilement refuser, ça aurait été grossier, ai-je conclu en finissant mon café.

\- Et c’est bon pour ta promo, surtout !

\- Arrêtez, vous me fatiguez, ai-je marmonné en me levant. C’est à quelle heure notre train ?

\- 10h15. T’as le temps de retirer les traces de rouge à lèvres avant de rentrer chez toi…

\- Et t’embrasseras son Altesse pour moi, la prochaine fois ! a lancé Xavier alors que je quittais la pièce, agacé.

Évidemment, de loin, c’était facile de se moquer. Mais dans la situation… _et puis je m’en fiche_ , me suis-je dit en haussant les épaules.

J’étais en train de me brosser les dents quand mon portable a vibré, un numéro qui m’était vaguement familier.

\- Bonjour Emmanuel, a fait une voix fraîche légèrement crispante. Votre séjour se passe bien ? L’eau de la piscine était bonne ? 

_Sophie Montfort. La poisse_. Comment savait-elle que… ?

\- Excellente, oui, ai-je dit froidement.

\- Parfait ! Je suis contente que vous preniez du bon temps.

_De quoi je me mêle ?_ Ma main s’est crispée autour du téléphone, redoutant la suite.

\- A propos, a-t-elle repris d’un ton enjoué, le PM va à un concert ce soir, avec son épouse. J’ai réussi à le convaincre de se laisser filmer. Ce serait une occasion magnifique pour vous.

\- Je vous rappelle que ce n’est pas dans le story-board. Nous repartons aujourd’hui.

\- Ne soyez pas aussi administratif, Emmanuel. Je vous propose des images en or et vous me parlez de paperasserie…

\- C’est vous qui teniez à ce qu’on respecte la convention. Et puis mes gars vont rentrer à Paris, ils sont en congés à partir de demain.

\- Des vrais fonctionnaires…

\- Merci, ai-je dit avec humeur. Non, ils sont salariés et ils tiennent à leurs congés, ce qui est normal. C’est quoi comme spectacle ?

\- Carmen, aux arènes. Une mise en scène novatrice. Un vrai évènement. Réfléchissez-y, c’est une occasion inespérée de les voir ensemble, ça ne se reproduire pas.

\- Qui ça ? ai-je dit étourdiment.

\- Le PM et sa femme. On les voit peu ensemble…

_Oui, sauf dans Paris Match, Gala et autres_. En plus je détestais ma manière de dire « le PM », trop familière. 

\- Je suis désolé, ai-je dit fermement en pensant à mon épouse que je devais rejoindre à Paris. Ce n’est pas dans la convention, c’est impossible.

\- On verra, a-t-elle grincé avant de raccrocher.

Bien entendu, une heure plus tard c’est le producteur qui m’appelait pour me sommer de me rendre au concert, « une occasion inespérée ». Ben voyons.

\- Fait chier, ont lancé Xavier et Hervé quand j’ai été leur annoncer, quelques minutes après. Nous, on part. Nos congés sont signés, on a nos billets de train, on part.

\- Eh bien vous verrez ça avec Jacques, le producteur. Moi j’en ai marre de faire les intermédiaires.

Après moult coups de fils et grincements de dents, le tournage était calé, les billets repoussés au dernier train de nuit, les gars remontés comme des coucous. Ils fulminaient dans le hall de l’hôtel, leurs bagages à leurs pieds, l’air excédé.

\- Ça va se payer en heures sup, ça ! C’est quoi ce foutage de gueule ?

\- Pour qui il se prend, ce con ?

_Pour le PM_ , ai-je pensé, mais j’ai renchéri :

\- Vous avez raison, c’est inadmissible. On n’est vraiment que des pions.

Brigitte avait pris la nouvelle avec humeur, elle aussi, quelques minutes plus tôt :

\- Mais tu es un larbin ou quoi ?                                                          

\- N’exagérons pas. Mais tu sais comment c’est… le cabinet du PM éternue, la télé s’enrhume.

\- Le PM ? C’est quoi ?

\- le Premier ministre, ai-je répondu un peu piteux.

\- Ah tu l’appelles comme ça ? Mais vous êtes drôlement intimes, alors !

\- Mais non, c’est sa chargée de com qui dit ça, et comme elle me harcèle tout le  temps…

\- Félicitations, a-t-elle lancé avec humeur. Elle est mignonne ?

\- Pas du tout. En plus elle est à Paris. Je te jure que c’est un pensum pour moi, mais je n’ai pas le choix.

Elle a laissé le silence se prolonger, puis a lâché :

\- C’est vraiment un milieu pourri, la politique. Il te prend pour une marionnette ?

J’ai failli lui dire que ce n’était pas lui qui avait réclamé cette séquence supplémentaire mais Sophie Montfort, mais elle ne m’aurait pas cru. J’étais toujours dans le hall de l’hôtel, certains clients m’observaient avec attention, je n’arrêtais pas de me retourner pour me soustraire aux regards curieux. Autant abréger la conversation, en douceur.

\- T’as raison, Brigitte, ai-je menti. On n’est que des pions. Et on appelle ça la démocratie.

\- J’espère au moins qu’ils en tiendront compte pour ta prime, l’année prochaine…

_T’as qu’à croire…_

\- Bien sûr. Bon, je te laisse, le taxi arrive. A ce soir ma chérie ?

\- Oui. Et sois à l’heure. Je suis crevée, moi. Je garde les enfants ce soir, et le petit fait ses dents, je ne dors pas.

\- Tu les embrasseras pour moi… et moi je t’embrasse fort, mon ange.

Elle a raccroché, je me suis laissé tomber sur un fauteuil près de la machine à café, pensif, incapable de savoir si c'était une aubaine pour moi, ou pas.

 

Le soir même c’était l’effervescence autour des arènes, hyper sécurisées. A 17 heures nous étions déjà là pour monter le matériel, sous l’œil attentif des artistes et techniciens. Évidemment je n’ai pas coupé à l’interview de la cantatrice, très volubile sur sa propre carrière, qui visiblement n’avait pas bien compris le film. Tout cela serait coupé au montage, bien sûr.

 A vingt heures la foule était installée sur les gradins, il faisait une chaleur infernale, je transpirais à grosses gouttes, les yeux fixés sur ma montre. Encore une heure à attendre le début du spectacle, si l’invité surprise – Manuel Valls – nous faisait l’honneur d’être à l’heure, ce qui me semblait mal parti. Il était encore à la Préfecture du Var – tu parles de vacances – pour je ne sais quelle réunion alors qu’il était attendu pour un vin d’honneur en coulisses. Le chef d’orchestre menaçait de commencer sans lui, à l’heure, alors que le staff ministériel jurait que son arrivée était imminente. Hervé et Xavier jetaient de l’huile sur le feu, anxieux de rater leur train, prêts à organiser une pétition au sein de la troupe pour débuter en avance. 

\- Vous croyez pas que vous exagérez, les mecs ?

\- Ben quoi ? Un contrat c’est un contrat et on a une vie, nous. Demain je pars en Espagne, moi.

\- Pars d’ici, alors, tu seras moins loin ! lui ai-je lancé alors qu’il haranguait les intermittents présents.

 Il m’a semblé voir un doigt d’honneur émerger du petit groupe à côté de moi, mine de rien. J’essayais de prendre l’affaire à la rigolade mais ça commençait à me gonfler sérieusement, moi aussi. Le temps passait lentement, et la musique d’ambiance ne calmait personne. Déjà il était 21 heures, et toujours pas de Premier ministre. Mon estomac s’est contracté lorsque j’ai vu l’organisateur piquer une crise au téléphone, tremblant de rage. C’était mal parti pour le concert et encore plus pour le train, je m’attendais au pire. La foule bruissait dans mon dos, impatiente et échauffée par les rayons du soleil qui allait bientôt disparaitre derrière le bâtiment. Des sifflets et des cris se sont fait entendre, fait plutôt rare lors d’un concert classique.

 Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que les sifflets s’étaient faits encore plus intenses et que quelques-uns criaient à la démission du gouvernement, on a enfin entendu le bruit d’un hélicoptère, et la musique a commencé. J’ai regardé mon équipe, les chaises des invités VIP étaient encore vides, ils ont haussé les épaules, indifférents. Eux aussi ne pensaient qu’à leur train, alors la présence ou l’absence du ministre les laissait froids. Au moment de l’air le plus célèbre, la habanera, deux silhouettes se sont glissées jusqu’aux chaises, sous les huées de quelques excités. Heureusement le niveau sonore était tellement élevé que leur arrivée est passée presque inaperçue, au-delà du troisième rang.

Dès qu’il a été assis il a cherché la caméra des yeux, en professionnel, puis a esquissé une grimace – un sourire ?- dans sa direction. Hervé et Xavier ont mollement commencé à tourner, peu intéressés. Ils regardaient sans cesse leur montre, je craignais qu’ils ne plient bagages avant la fin. J’étais trop loin pour parler ou tendre un micro au Premier Ministre mais il n’oubliait pas la caméra, prenant des pauses d’amateur éclairé, se tenant bien droit sur sa chaise. Plusieurs fois il s’est penché vers son épouse, passant une main amoureuse dans son dos ou la couvant du regard, frôlant son corps. De bien belles images…

L’ambiance restait électrique et la chaleur ne diminuait pas, faisant perler de la sueur sur son front, qu’il essuyait discrètement. Comme toujours sa chemise à manches longues était fermée, je le plaignais de ne pas pouvoir se mettre un peu à l’aise, d’autant qu’elle allait être trempée d’ici à la fin de la soirée. Petit à petit je me suis laissé prendre par le spectacle, oubliant ma mission. Les chanteurs étaient très bons, si la mise en scène était un peu trop novatrice à mon goût. Au moment de l’air d’Escamillo, le fameux Toréador, Valls s’est à nouveau redressé, se cambrant sur sa chaise comme s’il était lui-même le toréro de la chanson, et j’ai souri. Bien sûr le parallèle était inévitable, tout en lui respirait en cet instant la fierté et le courage de ses origines, et il en jouait. Un bon spectacle, même si mon équipe paraissait totalement indifférente. Parfois son regard croisait le mien, un quart de seconde, et je savais qu’il savait que c’était une belle mise en scène, un cliché parfait.

 A l’entracte il a été happé par ses voisins et la troupe en coulisses, j’en ai profité pour passer aux toilettes. Lorsque l’opéra a repris les chaises étaient à nouveau vides et mon équipe avait disparu. Après un moment d’affolement j’ai reçu un SMS où ils m’informaient qu’ils avaient déjà suffisamment de « matériau » et étaient en route vers la gare. J’aurais pu m’énerver mais la soirée avait été longue et je les comprenais, au fond. Tout ça pour quelques secondes de reportage. Je n’avais moi-même qu’une envie : déguerpir.

 Après la moitié de l’acte 4, la Corrida, j’espérais pouvoir m’évanouir moi aussi dans la nature pour prendre un taxi afin d’attraper mon train, quand un conseiller du ministre, que je ne connaissais que de vue, m’a attrapé par le bras :

\- Vous êtes convié à la réception qui se tiendra à la mairie, après la fin du spectacle. Nous vous accompagnerons.

\- Il doit y avoir une erreur, je dois prendre mon train.

\- Non, non, ce n’est pas une erreur. C’est important, c’est pour la signature d’un avenant à la convention, dit-il d’un ton sec. Pour la sécurisation de la diffusion de votre reportage.

\- En pleine nuit ? Vous plaisantez ?

\- J’ai l’air ? a-t-il repris en me foudroyant du regard.

J’ai compris qu’il était aussi emmerdé que moi par ces paperasseries et qu’il n’était pas question que je m’en tire à si bon compte.

\- Vous pouvez pas me les donner tout de suite, que je les signe ?

\- Je ne les ai pas ici. Tout a été faxé par le cabinet à la mairie.

\- Et mon train ?  

Il n’a pas répondu, haussant les épaules, me plantant là. J’ai envisagé une fuite genre « la grande évasion » mais les officiers de sécurité ne me quittaient pas des yeux, et j’en avais déjà plein les bottes. Sans beaucoup d’illusions j’ai envoyé un SMS à Brigitte prétextant avoir raté mon train, ce qui était imminent.

« C’est une blague ?? » fut sa réponse ultra-rapide.

«  Hélas non. Le concert a commencé en retard »

«  Imbécile » fut son dernier mot, et je n’ai pas cherché à trouver mieux.

 

La mairie était bondée, là aussi la chaleur était étouffante, et tout le monde s’est précipité sur le champagne à peine frais. Sauf moi, qui ai bu une demi-bouteille d’eau pétillante en trois secondes, cherchant des yeux ce fichu conseiller avec son dossier. Tout le monde parlait fort ou riait, c’était un brouhaha insupportable, abrutissant. Le ministre et sa Cour siégeaient à l’autre bout de la pièce, pas moyen de retrouver mon homme. Enfin j’ai senti que quelqu’un me tapait sur l’épaule, c’était lui, le conseiller. Il portait un gros dossier sous le bras et m’a entrainé au fond de la pièce sans ménagement, stylo à la main :

\- Signez ça et vous pourrez aller prendre votre train.

\- Trop tard. Il est parti. Mais c’est quoi tout ce bordel ? ai-je dit en découvrant l’avenant de plusieurs pages, écrit si petit que c’en était presque illisible.

\- Je sais pas. Nos juristes ont planché toute la soirée avec les vôtres, c’est tout ce que je sais. Écoutez, signez vite, qu’on en finisse.

Dans d’autres circonstances j’aurais mis un point d’honneur à tout lire mais là j’ai attrapé le stylo et j’ai gribouillé  ma signature à la fin, pressé moi aussi d’en finir.

\- Et où sont les images ? a-t-il demandé brusquement. C’est l’engagement du paragraphe 2, alinéa 3.

\- Elles sont dans le train, avec mes collègues. Envoyez la police à l’arrivée, vous les aurez, ai-je ajouté non sans malice.

\- Vous plaisantez ?

\- J’ai l’air ?

\- Oh bordel, a-t-il maugréé avant de tourner les talons. Fallait pas les laisser partir !   

_Et puis quoi encore ?_

Finalement je n’étais pas mécontent que les deux zouaves soient partis plus tôt, juste pour faire chier ces pédants. Après avoir dégusté quelques petits fours au buffet je suis ressorti, accompagné de l’officier de sécurité chargé de me conduire à l’hôtel, qui transportait heureusement mes bagages dans sa voiture. Hélas, arrivé à l’hôtel, j’ai appris que toutes les chambres étaient réservées, ainsi que toutes celles des environs.

\- Oh non mais c’est pas vrai ! me suis-je lamenté au moment où l’officier de sécurité m’apportait ma valise. Qu’est-ce que je vais faire ?

\- Attendez, a-t-il dit d’un ton ferme en sortant son portable, je vais vous trouver une chambre.

Il s’est éloigné pour passer son coup de fil alors que je me voyais déjà dormir au fond d’une cellule ou dans une gendarmerie.

\- C’est arrangé, a-t-il décrété, satisfait, quelques minutes plus tard.

\- On va où ?

\- Vous verrez, m’a-t-il répondu avec un demi-sourire qui m’a inquiété. Vous verrez.

 

**CLÉMENT**

  

Le soleil commence à tourner, bientôt je ne serai plus à l'ombre, mal abrité par les branches de l’arbre sous lequel je me suis planqué. Ras le bol de devoir encore déplacer mon transat, mon attelle me gêne et chaque mouvement est pénible. Le médecin a parlé de six semaines d’immobilisation, tout l’été en gros, j’ai juste envie de mourir. Dire que je devais partir avec des copains en Isère puis en Italie, je suis dégouté. Retourner vivre chez ma mère sans pouvoir bouger est un long supplice, surtout en été. Elle essaie de ne pas trop me gêner mais ce retour en arrière forcé m’exaspère malgré moi, et je l’envoie souvent promener pour rester seul, avec mon ordi. Quand il y a du réseau. Pas souvent, en gros.

 Plume me tourne autour, jappant doucement pour que j’aille la promener, j’essaie de lui expliquer que c’est impossible. Elle repart la queue entre les jambes, déçue. Pas autant que moi. 

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? me demande ma mère doucement – pour ne pas m’irriter. J’ai repris du thé glacé au supermarché. Ça fait plaisir, le frigo est plein, comme avant. Tu veux que je t’aide à déplacer ton transat ?

\- Non, non, ça ira. Je me débrouille. Je veux bien un verre, oui.

\- Tu n’as pas trop chaud ? Tu vas bientôt être au soleil.

\- Ça va, maman, je gère.

 Un sourd agacement commence à monter en moi, en serrant les dents je déplace la chaise de quelques centimètres – une torture. La sueur me coule sur le front, me piquant un peu les yeux. Le même paysage que celui de mon enfance s’étale devant moi : les corps de ferme devenus des locations, le tilleul et les prés à perte de vue, plus loin. On ne voit pas l’autoroute qui passe derrière la maison mais on l’entend, c’est un ronronnement régulier auquel je me suis habitué, finalement. Elle n’existait pas quand j’étais petit, ni la zone commerciale qui s’étend peu à peu jusqu’à chez nous. Les odeurs d’été sont les mêmes pourtant : les prés qui sèchent au soleil, l’odeur un peu sucrée des hortensias d’un rose soutenu et parfois une senteur d’herbe coupée, un peu piquante.

 J’ai encore perdu la connexion internet et je soupire longuement, désœuvré. Ma mère m’a proposé des bouquins mais je n’aime pas lire, j’ai l’habitude des jeux en ligne, je suis frustré. Par dépit je fais quelques jeux hors connexion, aucun intérêt. Ma seule alternative est la télé, à l’intérieur, mais je me dis que je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point-là. Pas les séries de ma mère, pitié.

 Un bruit de moteur attire mon attention, tiens, ça doit être un client de ma mère, pourtant on n’est pas samedi, bizarre. Une silhouette familière sort de la 206 grise, puis une autre, ce sont Vincent et Inès, mes copains de fac.

\- Alors, comment va l’infirme ? lance Vincent avec un grand sourire.

\- Ça va, ça va. Ça court, même, dis-je avec une petite grimace.

\- Regardez-le, tout seul sous son arbre… reprend Inès. Tu deviens philosophe, avec l’âge ? Tu médites ?

\- Euh, j’irais pas jusque-là, non. Mais je suis super content de vous voir. Qu’est-ce qui vous amène ?

\- On a un copain cloué chez lui, alors on vient le voir ! C’est la moindre des choses, fait Vincent en me tapant sur l’épaule. Déjà qu’on t’a emmené à l’hôpital ! Mais c’est que t’as bonne mine, mon gars ! Tu te fais du lard ?

\- Oh, Vincent… lance Inès d’un ton réprobateur. T’es vache. C’est vrai que tu as pas mauvaise mine. On peut s’asseoir ?

\- Oui, oui, ma mère va vous apporter des chaises. La voilà, dis-je dans un souffle.

 Alors que ma mère les salue en les embrassant comme s’ils étaient de la famille, je me dis qu’ils sont en pleine forme, tous les deux. Vincent arbore une ombre de barbe qui lui va bien et Inès est splendide avec sa petite jupe et son tee-shirt, je sens une pointe d’envie me serrer le cœur. Ils s’installent avec moi sous le chêne et nous commençons à discuter, je me sens revivre.

\- Heureusement que ça t’est arrivé après la fin des examens, lance Inès, sinon c’était la poisse. Tu souffres ?

\- Quand je ne bouge pas, ça va. Mais c’est pénible de rester comme ça. Et la nuit aussi.

\- J’imagine, oui. Enfin, t’as l’air mieux que le lendemain de l’opération, déjà. T’étais livide.

\- Oui. Sale période. En tout cas c’est super sympa d’être passés me voir.

\- Ça sert à ça, les copains ! On t’a amené des BD, Vincent en a plein le coffre.

\- De toute façon je devais vider ma chambre, alors ça m’arrange plutôt, fait Vincent. Tu pourras les garder même après, je pars à Lyon à la rentrée.

\- Ah bon ? T’es sûr ? dis-je un peu surpris.

\- Oui, sûr. L’université est top et c’est bien moins cher pour se loger. Il y a un cursus qui m’intéresse, là-bas, et j’ai été retenu.

Inès tique et je me demande s’ils sortent ensemble. Ils ont toujours été proches – on est un groupe de 5 copains-  mais officiellement il n’y a rien entre eux, à moins que les choses n’aient changé depuis quelques jours. On traînait souvent ensemble, de restau U en pizzérias et cafés, à refaire le monde. Pas de couple officiel mais des flirts, bien sûr.

Mes meilleurs potes.

\- Dommage que tu partes, dis-je avec une petite moue. On se marrait bien.

Encore un gros blanc, Inès fixe la pelouse avec obstination et Vincent se gratte le crâne, indécis.

 Plume vient mettre un peu d’animation en passant de l’un à l’autre, se faisant caresser avec bonheur. Ma mère amène des boissons pour tout le monde, on ne va pas couper à la tarte, c’est sûr. Heureusement elle s’éloigne pour nous laisser discuter entre nous, je me détends. 

\- Et les autres, ils deviennent quoi ?

\- Martin et Jeanne sont partis en vacances déjà, on doit se rejoindre en août en Italie. Dans les Pouilles, tu te rappelles ? Tu penses que tu pourras venir ?

\- Oh non, ça m’étonnerait. Mon médecin va me tuer si je lui annonce ça. Et puis, même quand j’aurai plus ce truc je boiterai, je ne veux pas être un poids pour vous, dis-je d’un ton morne.

\- On te l’enlève quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il faudra que je revoie le chirurgien, fin juillet. Mais c’est pas gagné encore.

\- Écoute, en attendant de partir je viendrai te voir toutes les semaines, me dit Inès gentiment.

Si gentiment que je me sens encore plus seul, abandonné. Un poids, voilà ce que je suis devenu. Vincent me sourit avec encouragement, je soupire.

\- Faut pas te sentir obligée… 

\- Mais je ne me sens pas obligée ! Je vois que vous avez des transats, là-bas, je viendrai bronzer. Dans ma piaule je ne vois jamais le soleil.

\- Ah d’accord, je comprends mieux. En fait c’est pas du tout pour moi que tu veux venir, c’est pour bronzer ! Bravo, belle mentalité…

\- Mais si, c’est _aussi_ pour toi, fait-elle en se penchant pour déposer un baiser léger sur ma joue. Au moins, tu piques pas, toi…

\- Ah oui, je supporte pas la barbe, ça me démange, dis-je en me grattant le menton.

 Vincent fait une petite moue, j’en conclus qu’il y a bien anguille sous roche, entre eux. Pourquoi part-il, alors ? Je préfère ne pas insister, je déteste la curiosité mal placée. Leur histoire ne me regarde pas, je préfère changer de sujet.

\- Et vous ferez quoi, avant les Pouilles ?

Avec une certaine amertume je les écoute me raconter leurs projets de vacances, essayant d’oublier que moi, je n’en ai aucun.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> La semaine prochaine vous découvrirez où notre journaliste va passer la nuit, je pense que vous avez déjà une petite idée...
> 
> Vous avez aussi découvert un nouveau personnage, Clément, le fils de Caroline, mais rassurez-vous nous retrouverons Emmanuel à la ferme très bientôt :)
> 
> Merci à vous d'aimer mon histoire et de me le dire, un immense merci à Politicodramatique qui me relit et me conseille !


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, ça passe vite, une semaine... retour au soleil de l'été pour retrouver notre héros Emmanuel qui va passer la nuit on ne sait où, mais je suis sûre que vous avez déjà une petite idée...
> 
> Un grand merci à vous qui lisez cette histoire et mettez des kudos ou me faites des commentaires, ça m'est toujours très utile. Un immense merci à cecilia, Libellule, Fedal, Omnishambles et bien sûr Politicodramatique et ses loooongues reviews. Mille mercis à vous ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

**7**

**EMMANUEL**

 

  Nous sommes arrivés dans un grand mas non loin de là, caché sous les pins. D’autres bâtiments proches l’entouraient, une grande propriété. Malgré la nuit j’ai vu de nombreuses voitures sur le parking, et pas mal d’hommes en armes autour. J’en ai conclu que c’était la villa où logeaient les officiers de sécurité, villa qui prenait presque des allures de forteresse. Ma valise à la main, j’ai traversé plusieurs pièces vides et plongées dans l’obscurité, à la suite de mon chauffeur, jusqu’à ce qu’il m’a désigné comme étant ma chambre. La pièce était très simple, une armoire, une table de chevet et un lit recouvert d’une courtepointe provençale, assortie aux rideaux.

\- On est où ?

\- Une maison mise à disposition de la préfecture.

\- Ah ? Et qui l’habite ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne serez pas dérangé. Demain matin je vous conduirai à l’aéroport.

\- J’avais plutôt prévu de rentrer en train…

\- Pas de souci. Je viendrai à 9h, a-t-il dit d’un ton sans réplique. Il y a une salle de bain un peu plus loin, dans le couloir. Et si vous avez faim ou soif, la cuisine est à l’autre bout, après la salle à manger.

\- D’accord…

\- Faites comme chez vous, a-t-il conclu en refermant la porte.

Je suis resté quelques instants immobile, un peu sidéré, mais la fatigue se faisant sentir je me suis couché après avoir pris une bonne douche, un peu sur mes gardes. L’étage semblait désert, tout était parfaitement calme dans la maison. C’en était presque flippant.

Une fois dans mon lit, à cause du son entêtant des cigales j’ai eu un peu de mal à m’endormir, me tournant et me retournant dans mon lit improvisé. J’avais préféré ne pas envoyer de SMS à Brigitte, car il était déjà tard et elle m’aurait assailli de questions, auxquelles je n’aurais pas eu de réponse.

_Simple péripétie_ , me suis-je dit juste avant de m’endormir.

 

C’est la bouche pâteuse et le front humide que je me suis réveillé au milieu de la nuit, avec un bon mal de tête. La chaleur était intense et je mourais de soif, je me suis mis en quête d’un verre d’eau fraîche, en vain. Pas de verre dans ma chambre ni la salle de bain. Et impossible de prendre une aspirine sans. Après avoir hésité je suis sorti de ma chambre, les sens aux aguets, redoutant une rencontre déplaisante avec un homme armé. Difficile pourtant de s’orienter dans le noir, j’ai foncé dans une plante et me suis pris les pieds dans un tapis, sans toutefois tomber. _Ma dextérité légendaire_ , me suis-je dit avec ironie en essayant de ne pas flipper.

Enfin je suis parvenu à la salle à manger, où la télé était allumée en sourdine, alors qu’il n’y avait personne. Étrange. Il y avait un rai de lumière sous la porte de la cuisine, alors j’ai frappé doucement, un peu inquiet. Pas de réponse. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, comme on dit dans les mauvais romans, ou plutôt la poignée dans la main, j’ai entrouvert la porte, découvrant une cuisine provençale plongée dans une semi-obscurité. Une silhouette se détachait à peine, de dos, quelqu’un d’assis à table, penché sur je ne savais quoi.

\- Pardon, ai-je murmuré pour signaler ma présence, je voudrais juste prendre un verre d’eau…

Un soupir agacé m’a répondu et en passant à côté de la table, j’ai reconnu mon interlocuteur, aussi surpris que moi.

\- Vous êtes là, vous ? m’a lancé agressivement Manuel Valls.

\- Oui, je… j’ai raté mon train hier soir, et tous les hôtels sont pleins. Alors quelqu’un de votre entourage m’a amené ici. Désolé.

J’étais un peu mortifié de me retrouver en short et tee-shirt devant le ministre, vêtu de la même façon. Il buvait une tisane et grignotait un gâteau, j’ai détourné les yeux précipitamment.

\- Je ne le savais pas, a-t-il répondu sèchement.

\- Je me dépêche, rassurez-vous, ai-je murmuré en me faisant couler un verre d’eau. J’étais loin d’imaginer que vous dormiez ici. Pourquoi n’êtes-vous pas rentré chez vous ?

Un autre soupir agacé m’a répondu, puis il s’est redressé sur sa chaise :

\- Pour des raisons de sécurité.

\- Ah ? OK.

\- Vous prenez quoi ? a-t-il demandé en me voyant avaler une pilule.

\- Une aspirine. J’ai mal à la tête.

\- Ah, je croyais que c’était un somnifère. J’ai laissé les miens à Paris.

\- C’est vrai qu’avec cette chaleur on a du mal à dormir, ai-je dit en retournant vers la porte. Mais je n’en ai pas, désolé. Bonne nuit quand même…

\- Attendez, a-t-il lancé au moment où je sortais. Vous voulez prendre une tisane avec moi ?

 Son ton s’était radouci, j’ai perçu comme une demande dans sa voix, alors j’ai hésité.

\- Je...euh… je ne veux pas déranger.

\- Vous ne me dérangez pas, puisque je vous le propose, a-t-il répliqué.

\- Si c’est un ordre, alors j’accepte, ai-je lancé avec un petit sourire en m’asseyant en face de lui.

Il m’a semblé le voir sourire aussi dans la pénombre, sa cuillère a tinté contre sa tasse.

\- Je n’ai pas d’ordre à vous donner, Emmanuel. C’était une invitation.

\- Ah ? J’avais pas compris ça comme ça…

Je savais que je poussais le bouchon un peu loin, mais j’avais envie de voir jusqu’où je pouvais aller. Il m’a tendu une bouilloire d’eau chaude et une boîte en métal remplie de sachets multicolores, j’ai choisi un thé aux fruits rouges, au hasard.

\- Vous buvez du thé à cette heure-ci ? Bah, vous êtes jeune, vous vous rendormirez vite. Alors que moi…

Ses épaules se sont haussées, j’ai préféré de rien dire.

\- Je dors très mal, a-t-il repris. Mon médecin m’a conseillé d’arrêter les somnifères pendant les vacances, mais du coup je ne dors plus du tout. C’est pour ça que je suis un peu sur les nerfs, parfois. Pardon de vous avoir mal accueilli, tout à l’heure. Je déteste être dérangé par les officiers de sécurité, ils sont partout, tout le temps, c’est obsédant. 

\- Je comprends, ai-je soufflé en me brûlant la langue sur mon thé.

Le silence s’est installé entre nous, chacun buvant sa boisson à petites gorgées, l’air rêveur. Je me sentais décalé et chanceux en même temps, après tout c’était un instant rare, même si je ne comptais pas en profiter professionnellement. Les cigales s’étaient tues depuis longtemps, un petit courant d’air plus tiède entrait par les fenêtres.

\- J’aimerais bien dormir, ne serait-ce que quelques heures. C’est un truc super simple, à la portée de tout le monde, et moi je n’y arrive pas. C’est idiot, hein ?

 Sa voix n’était qu’un souffle et ses yeux regardaient au loin, bien au-dessus de mon épaule. Soudain il paraissait plus âgé, ayant abandonné provisoirement le costume de fier matador.

\- Les angoisses m’assaillent, la nuit. Quand je pense à tout ce qui se passe, en France ou ailleurs, tout ce qui nous menace… Je n’arrive pas à l’ignorer, faire comme si c’était anodin, ou lointain. Je m’en sens responsable, vous comprenez ? Dans la journée je peux agir, prendre des décisions, convoquer des experts, mais la nuit…

\- Et votre épouse ? ai-je dit un peu naïvement.

\- Oh, elle dort et c’est très bien. Je ne veux pas la polluer avec ça. Avant j’envoyais des mails ou SMS à mon équipe, mais ils s’en sont plaints, ça les stressait trop. Ils ont eu raison. Alors quand je tombe sur quelqu’un pour m’écouter, j’en profite…

Nous avons échangé un sourire, un chien a aboyé au loin, puis il a repris :

\- Quand j’étais petit je vivais dans un monde imaginaire, la nuit. Je m’inventais une vie d’astronaute, j’avais vraiment l’impression d’y être. C’était magique. Chaque soir je vivais de nouvelles aventures imaginaires et je m’endormais la tête dans les étoiles, sans problème. Mais maintenant ça ne marche plus. La réalité m’obsède, ou alors je n’ai plus d’imagination. Comment vous faites, vous, pour dormir ?

\- Moi ? ai-je balbutié, pris au dépourvu. En général je ferme les yeux et je dors, j’avoue. Ou alors je vais dans la chambre de mes petits-enfants et je les regarde dormir, ça m’apaise.  

\- Les miens sont trop grands pour ça, dommage. Il n’y a que devant la télé que je m’endors parfois, très tard. Et pas longtemps. 

\- Vous vouliez être astronaute ?

\- Oui. A 12 ans, comme tout le monde.

\- Et la politique, c’est venu quand ?

\- Oh, plus tard. Vers 16 ans je crois. En 81, pour être exact. Je voulais changer le monde…

\- Devenir le maître du monde au lieu d’être le maître des étoiles ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Mais ça reste entre nous, tout ce que je vous dis, hein ? a-t-il demandé, alarmé.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! C’est pas comme si j‘étais journaliste…

Il a haussé les épaules, puis a soupiré :

\- De toute façon, vous direz ce que vous voulez, après. Je pourrai contrôler la diffusion du reportage, mais pour le reste…

Mon thé avait refroidi, je commençais à avoir sommeil à nouveau.

\- Pour le reste, vous ne m’avez rien dit d’exceptionnel, rassurez-vous. J’ai déjà tout oublié.

\- Merci, a-t-il souri. Bon, je vais retourner devant la télé, ma meilleure amie…

\- Super programme, ai-je dit en me levant. Il y a quoi d’intéressant la nuit ?

\- Rien. Les chasseurs en goguette et les rediffs de séries américaines…

\- Et la chaîne parlementaire ! Pour dormir, ça doit pas être mal.

\- En fait, non. Ça me rappelle trop le boulot, a-t-il répondu avec beaucoup de sérieux. J’essaie de faire un break. En ce moment je suis en pleine rediff de X-files, ça vous dit ?

Nous étions dans la salle à manger, je tombais de sommeil mais je l’ai accompagné sur le canapé, sans réfléchir. Il n’y avait que des pubs à la télé et les images étaient plutôt mauvaises. Nous nous sommes installés côte à côte sur le cuir défraichi, d’un même geste.

\- Ça n’était pas un ordre, vous savez. Vous êtes libre d’aller vous coucher, a-t-il précisé.

\- Ah mais j’adore les vieux épisodes de X Files. Et le baby-sitting. Le Prime-minister-sitting, plutôt.

\- C’était une chanson des années 80, non ? « Étrange affaire ». Ça disait quelque chose comme « Cherche jeune fille au pair pour le prime minister… »

\- Je ne sais pas, j’étais pas né, ai-je rigolé.

\- Charmant.

Il s’est mis à zapper de chaîne en chaîne, visiblement rien ne lui plaisait.

\- X files est terminé, flûte. A cette heure-ci il n’y a plus rien.

La situation était surréaliste, mais là, au cœur de la nuit, rien ne m’a troublé. Finalement son choix s’est porté sur une rediff des Experts en VO, une série que je n’avais jamais suivie. Je ne regardais pratiquement pas la télé, comme tous ceux qui la font. 

\- Vous jurez de ne jamais parler de cette soirée, hein ? m’a-t-il demandé avec une pointe d’inquiétude.

\- Promis ! Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens…

-  … on se retrouvera en enfer, a-t-il murmuré.

Je n’ai pas relevé cette phrase, une simple boutade. Les héros de la série s’agitaient pas mal, sur l’écran, et j’ai fini par m’endormir. Impossible de savoir combien de temps.

 

Quand je me suis réveillé j’ai mis quelques secondes à me resituer dans le temps et l’espace, l’esprit brumeux. Ma tête avait glissé le long du dossier, j’étais à moitié affalé sur les coussins du canapé. Pas sur mon compagnon, heureusement. La télé était toujours allumée, toujours en sourdine, mais cette fois c’était le corps d’une jeune femme qui envahissait l’écran, une actrice suédoise ou hollandaise dont j’avais oublié le nom. Assez vite j’ai reconnu le film Emmanuelle, bien que ne l’ayant jamais vu, mais il était si célèbre que quelques plans suffisaient à le resituer. Elle marchait dans une espèce de forêt luxuriante en robe très décolletée, accompagnée d’un homme qui avait tout d’un aventurier du dimanche. Je me suis un peu redressé, pour sauver l’honneur, montrer que je ne dormais pas. Mon voisin était absolument immobile, j’ai imperceptiblement tourné la tête pour voir s’il dormait, ce qui n’était pas le cas. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et fixes, presque comme une statue.

 Comme il fallait s’y attendre la demoiselle s’est assez rapidement déshabillée et s’est rendue sous la douche, bien vite rejointe par son aventurier. Les images étaient érotiques, pas davantage, mais je me suis senti assez vite gêné par le spectacle, d’autant qu’il ne me laissait pas indifférent. L’actrice était belle, et les images suggestives. Je ne savais comment réagir – pouffer, rire ou feindre l’indifférence ? -, d’autant que mon hôte ne bougeait pas, lui, pas d’un iota. Alors j’ai avalé ma salive en silence, m’efforçant de rester immobile moi aussi, cachant mon émoi. D’autant plus que nous étions très proches sur ce canapé, les épaules côte à côte, les jambes se touchant presque. J’avais de plus en plus chaud, les sens au supplice, essayant en vain de me calmer. Un instant j’ai fermé les yeux pour m’extraire de l’ambiance un peu trop lourde, mais très vite ce fut pire. J’entendais les soupirs discrets des acteurs et la respiration de mon voisin, qui me parut un peu hachée. Immédiatement mon imagination se mit à délirer, accroissant mon malaise. Le corps de l’actrice se mélangeait avec celui de mon hôte et le mien, dans des postures improbables.

Plus je luttais pour me calmer plus le désir devenait intense, présent. Intolérable.  Un flot brûlant coulait dans mes veines, d’autant plus que je ne bougeais pas. Je crois que j’ai retenu un soupir de justesse, à moins que j’en aie été incapable. Je me sentais comme emprisonné par l’obscurité et la chaleur, pris dans une toile de sensations. C’était absurde car un simple mot ou une simple plaisanterie entre nous, entre hommes, aurait suffi à casser l’ambiance lourde pour la tourner à la gaudriole mais nous ne l’avons pas fait. Nous n’avons rien dit.

Nous étions là, côte à côte, souffles courts, crispés comme des collégiens en déroute. Fascinés par un spectacle somme toute dérisoire, presque banal. J’espérais que mon short ne trahissait pas mon état, j’essayais de ne pas penser à l’état de mon voisin, sur lequel je me trompais peut-être complètement. Les scènes s’enchaînaient et je n’avais plus un poil de sec, plus aucun contrôle. L’impression de suffocation s’accélérait, je n’arrivais plus à retrouver un souffle normal, je me demandais comment me sortir de cette situation burlesque.   

Un écran publicitaire a interrompu le film et nous avons soufflé d’un coup, comme libérés. Il s’est levé sans un mot et est sorti dans le couloir, sans doute pour se rendre aux toilettes. J’ai envisagé d’aller me coucher mais je ne pouvais pas partir comme un voleur, pas dans cet état. J’ai laissé mes membres se détendre peu à peu, le flot s’apaiser.

\- Ça a beaucoup vieilli, hein ? m’a-t-il dit à son retour d’un ton badin.

Il semblait très relax, beaucoup plus qu’avant, j’ai vite chassé de mon esprit toute pensée inconvenante sur ce qui avait pu se passer aux toilettes. 

\- C’est vrai, mais l’actrice est belle.

\- Oui, mais les situations sont un peu cliché, non ?

\- A fond. On ne tournerait plus ce genre de film maintenant…

\- Je crois que je vais rater la fin – qui doit être passionnante, ceci dit. Je commençais à m’endormir. Je file au lit, a-t-il déclaré en réprimant un bâillement.

C’était faux, je le savais. On était loin du sommeil quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais j’ai acquiescé et je me suis levé à mon tour, un peu gêné.

\- Faites de beaux rêves, m’a-t-il lancé avec un clin d’œil.

Je suis retourné me coucher, l’âme et le corps en vrac.

  

**CLÉMENT**

 Un nouveau bruit de moteur vient de me réveiller, je me rends compte que je me suis assoupi, après le départ de mes amis. C’est la moto du locataire de ma mère, une BM relativement récente. Immédiatement Plume part au quart de tour pour lui faire la fête, il retire son casque, la flatte un peu puis se dirige vers chez lui, sans me saluer. Un drôle de type quand même. A moins qu’il ne m’ait pas vu ? Ce serait étonnant, il fait encore grand jour et je ne dois pas passer inaperçu, sous le chêne. Pas très aimable, ce type. Il est bizarre, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Trop méfiant. Je décide de l’avoir à l’œil, même si de toute façon, dans mon état, je ne peux pas lui faire grand mal.

 J’entends un bruit de porte derrière moi, c’est ma mère qui sort :

\- Il faut que je passe à la pharmacie avant que ça ferme, je t’aide à rentrer ?

\- Pourquoi ? Il fait encore bon, non ?

\- Ah, ça, il fait chaud, oui. Il fait même lourd. Ils ont annoncé de l’orage à la radio, et tu es au pied d’un arbre…

\- N’importe quoi ! C’est pas si menaçant que ça. La radio se couvre en prévoyant des orages mais il ne se passera rien du tout, j’en suis sûr. J’ai pas envie de rentrer.

 Elle m’énerve à vouloir me protéger de tout, je mets un point d’honneur à ne pas bouger.

\- OK, souffle-t-elle comme on passe un caprice à un enfant, je t’apporte ta canne, alors, au cas où…

Avant que j’aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit elle a fait demi-tour et elle revient avec la susdite canne, que je manie encore avec difficultés. Ben voyons.

\- Je me dépêche, fait-elle avant de monter en voiture.

Bien sûr. Je n’en doute pas. Plume aboie et saute autour de la voiture, qui disparait au bout du chemin.

 En me penchant difficilement je récupère mon ordi par terre, coup de pot, j’ai du réseau. J’en profite pour me connecter sur les réseaux sociaux, prendre des nouvelles de mes autres copains, et me torturer un peu plus en voyant leurs sorties. En surfant de site en site je ne vois pas le temps passer, soudain le vent se lève et le ciel s’assombrit. Ma mère avait peut-être raison, finalement. Les rafales me rafraîchissent, je frissonne, quelques grosses gouttes se mettent à tomber, il est temps que je rentre.

 Plume gratte à la porte pour entrer, effrayée, je me lève en grimaçant, cette attelle est lourde et j’ai du mal à poser le pied par terre. Evidemment la pluie m’a pris de vitesse, le sol est mouillé et j’ai d’autant plus de mal à avancer en sautillant sur un pied. Un coup de tonnerre suivi d’un éclair me fait sursauter alors que la chienne jappe de plus belle, terrorisée. Manquait plus que ça. La terre alourdie par l’eau devient meuble et ma canne s’enfonce, rendant mon cheminement plus lent.

 La pluie me dégouline sur les cheveux et les épaules, heureusement il ne fait pas froid mais le ciel s’est tellement assombri que j’ai l’impression qu’il fait nuit. Un vrai marathon alors que je ne suis qu’à quelques pas de la maison, embourbé dans la pelouse gluante.

 Au moment où je crois être sauvé la canne glisse lentement dans la boue, m’entrainant dans sa chute. Et merde. Me voilà par terre, crotté, incapable de me relever. Les éclairs et les coups de tonnerre continuent, j’espère que ma mère va apparaitre au bout de l’allée, pour une fois je serai content de la voir. J’essaie misérablement de ramper vers la porte, maudissant ce temps de cochon. La chienne vient me lécher le visage tout en hurlant à la mort, je tente de récupérer mon téléphone dans ma poche trempée pour appeler au secours. N’importe qui. Ma mère, par exemple.

 Soudain la chienne grogne, une silhouette s’approche de moi, tenant un imperméable au-dessus de sa tête.  Je n’ai pas le temps de reconnaître notre locataire qu’il m’empoigne déjà sous le bras :

\- Accrochez-vous à mon cou, je vais vous relever, dit-il en essayant de me soulever.

Tant bien que mal me voilà debout et nous partons cahin-caha vers la maison, dont la porte est heureusement restée ouverte.

\- Ouf ! dis-je en m’écroulant sur une chaise de la cuisine. Merci, je vous dois une faire chandelle…

\- De rien…

 Nous sommes tous deux dégoulinant de flotte, les cheveux et les habits trempés. La chienne pousse de petits cris de contentement, mon hôte prend une serviette près de l’évier et s’éponge les cheveux en les frottant vigoureusement.

\- Merci encore, dis-je d’un ton contrit. J’espère que vous n’allez pas attraper la mort.

\- Bah, ce ne sont que quelques gouttes, pas vrai ? Et puis comme escargot, vous n’avanciez pas vite, à ramper par terre.

\- C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire ! J’étais pas sorti de l’auberge. J’aurais dû écouter ma mère, comme toujours. Heureusement il fait bien chaud ici, on va vite sécher. Vous voulez des vêtements de rechange ?

\- Non, non, ça ira, merci. Ça va sécher vite, en effet, répond-il avec une petite moue.

\- Asseyez-vous, déjà. Le temps que ça s’arrête. En général il y a toujours du café de prêt, on va s’en prendre quelques tasses pour se réchauffer. Sans vous commander, si vous pouviez sortir deux tasses… C’est le placard du milieu, là.

 L’homme s’exécute et nous sert deux cafés, s’asseyant en face de moi, à table. Il parait plus jeune ainsi, les cheveux mouillés, on lui donnerait à peine 30 ans.

\- Heureusement que vous étiez là, dis-je pour meubler.

\- Oui, parce que je ne suis pas souvent à la maison. Mais j’aime mieux être ici que sur les routes, avec ma moto.

\- J’imagine, oui. C’est de la belle mécanique, dites-donc.

\- Merci, fait-il en touillant son café. J’en suis satisfait.

 Nous parlons mécanique et motos, tranquillement, comme de vieux potes. Ça rapproche, l’adversité. On se sert aussi une part de tarte à la framboise qui reste sur la table, Plume vient chouiner à nos pieds, sentant le sucre.

\- Je lui en donne ? demande mon hôte en montrant un morceau de sucre.

\- Hum, ma mère dirait que non, mais pourquoi pas ? Juste un. Moi je lui en filais en douce tout le temps, aussi. Enfin, avant de quitter la maison.

\- Pas trop dur de revenir dans ces conditions ?

\- Si, c’est l’horreur. Je déteste rester immobile et en plus, le réseau fonctionne une fois sur deux… Oh merde ! J’ai laissé mon ordi dehors, dans la boue !

\- Tu veux que j’aille le chercher ? fait-il en se levant.

\- Oh non, laisse, t’en as déjà assez pris comme ça, de la pluie, dis-je en notant qu’on se tutoie, maintenant. Tant pis. On verra après.

\- C’est moche, quand même. On peut peut-être encore le sauver, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. C’est trop con, sinon.

\- Attends ! Il y a un parapluie derrière la porte, prends-le !

 Il est déjà dehors en train de courir sous le parapluie à fleurs de ma mère, je ne peux m’empêcher de rigoler. Il dépose mon Mc book tout boueux sur la table, réprimant lui aussi un fou rire.

\- Je crois que la pomme est en train de moisir, sur la coque, lance-t-il d’un ton fielleux alors que j’essaie de l’essuyer.

\- Oui, et même pas de quoi faire une tarte…  Oh mince, il ne s’allume pas. Il doit être déchargé en plus.

\- Pas de chance…

\- Bah, j’en ai un mieux à Paris, je le retrouverai à la rentrée.

 Mon hôte hoche la tête, compréhensif, je nous verse à nouveau deux tasses de café.

\- Il est un peu trop tiède, non ?

\- Non, ça va. Ça fait du bien. Tiens, on dirait que la pluie se calme.

\- Oui, dis-je avec une pointe de regret. Sinon, tu te plais, ici ?

 Il secoue la tête pour sécher ses cheveux puis fait une petite moue.

\- Globalement, oui. C’est calme. Ta mère n’est pas chiante, comme propriétaire. Mais l’accès internet, ça, ça craint.

\- Oh, m’en parle pas. C’est l’horreur. On dirait du bas débit, parfois. C’est vraiment la pampa, ici.

\- Oui, c’est un peu pénible parce que j’ai du mal à contacter mes correspondants et à envoyer mes papiers en temps et heure.

\- Tes papiers ? T’es journaliste ?

\- Oh, en quelque sorte, oui. Je fais des piges pour les journaux. Et puis j’écris et je corrige des écrits.

\- Ah bon ? Pour d’autres journalistes ?

\- Non, pour des auteurs. Enfin, ça me permet de vivre, un peu, dit-il d’un ton las.

 La chienne vient poser sa tête sur ses genoux, il lui sourit un peu rêveusement.

\- Ça ne doit pas bien payer, hein ? 

\- Oh, ça dépend. L’argent n’est pas mon carburant, de toute façon. J’ai passé beaucoup de temps à l’étranger ces derniers mois, j’avais envie de me poser un peu. Avant de repartir.

 Au travers de son ton un peu morne je pressens une grande lassitude, étonnante chez quelqu’un de son âge. J’ai un peu de mal à imaginer son quotidien, sa vie.

\- Et donc tu n’as pas de pied-à-terre en France ?

Il se rembrunit, termine sa tasse et répond d’un ton sourd :

\- Je suis en instance de divorce, et ça ne se passe pas bien. C’est pour ça que je vais repartir, bientôt. Quand tout sera réglé.

\- Ah, d’accord. C’est moche. Je me souviens quand mes parents ont divorcé, ça a été l’horreur. Deux années de guerre. Mais c’est plus facile quand on n’a pas d’enfants…

\- Il parait, fait-il en se levant à nouveau. Je vois qu’il ne pleut plus, je vais retourner dans mes pénates. Tu remercieras ta maman pour le café et le gâteau.

\- Tu rigoles ? Merci à toi d’être venu me récupérer par terre, sinon j’y serais peut-être encore !

\- Mais non. La porte n’était pas si loin. Il t’est arrivé quoi, au fait ? Un accident ?

\- Non, même pas. Je me suis claqué le tendon d’Achille en courant sans être échauffé, tu vois c’est con.

\- Ah, merde. Désolé. C’est douloureux ?

\- Pas trop, non. Le pire c’est l’immobilité… et les escaliers.  Heureusement je dors dans la chambre du bas, qu’on n’utilisait plus. Après j’aurai de la kiné, j’espère pouvoir reprendre mes études en septembre.

\- Ah oui, ta mère m’en a parlé. Tu fais du droit, c’est ça ?

\- Non, socio.

\- Ah oui, c’est ça. Elle aurait aimé que tu fasses du droit…

\- Charmant. C’est ma mère qui dit ça de moi ?

\- Bah, tu sais, les parents ont toujours des drôles d’idées pour leurs enfants. Moi mon père voulait que je sois médecin. Faut pas les écouter. Fais ce qu’il te plait.

\- C’est bien ce que j’ai l’intention de faire, dès que je pourrai remarcher.

\- J’en doute pas, dit-il en me souriant.

 Évidemment ma mère a bavé sur moi, je me demande ce qu’elle est bien allée lui raconter. J’imagine que Dimitri a eu droit à des compliments sur sa carrière alors que je joue le vilain petit canard. Elle va m’entendre, quand elle rentrera. D’ailleurs c’est étrange qu’elle ne soit pas là, je vérifie mes messages et constate que j’en ai un de ma mère, qui m’annonce que notre pharmacie habituelle est fermée et qu’elle doit aller à Tours. Avec la pluie, bravo.

 En même temps quand elle va savoir ce qui m’est arrivé, je vais me faire engueuler, c’est sûr. J’anticipe son laïus et soupire longuement, déjà vaincu.

\- Je vais y aller, reprend-il. C’était sympa de te rencontrer… Je ne sais pas ton prénom ?

\- Clément.

\- C’était sympa de te rencontrer, Clément. Bon rétablissement et à bientôt.

\- Merci… dis-je en cherchant vainement son prénom à lui.

\- Emmanuel. Je m’appelle Emmanuel. Quand tu seras sur pied je te prêterai ma moto.

\- Mais j’ai pas le permis...

\- Pas grave. Je t’apprendrai, si je suis encore là.

 Il sort et referme la porte derrière lui, je me dis qu’avec ma chance il sera forcément reparti. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je sais que vous en voulez encore, comme dirait Gainsbourg, alors je vous promets un nouveau chapitre pour demain, grâce à la relecture attentive et à l'aide de mon amie Politicodramatique !


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prêts pour la suite ? Pour info, j'ai inventé le prénom des petits-enfants de notre héros, par souci de discrétion. Merci de votre compréhension. 
> 
> Merci surtout d'avoir si bien et si vite réagi au chapitre précédent, ça me fait très plaisir. Un immense merci à cecilia, Fedal, Libellule, Cannelle, et bien sûr Politicodramatique, toujours au taquet ! 
> 
> Retour à Paris pour cette suite, bonne lecture !

 

**8**

**EMMANUEL**

 

 Justine, ma  petite-fille de 3 ans, trottine devant nous dans l’allée du bois de Vincennes, tenant son doudou par les cheveux.

\- Elle va finir par le perdre, maugrée Brigitte qui ne la quitte pas des yeux.

\- Si on lui reprend ça va être la crise de larmes, mais pourquoi pas ?

\- On aurait jamais dû l’autoriser à sortir avec, soupire-t-elle.

Je soupire à mon tour, alors que Nathan, son petit frère, commence à geindre dans son couffin.

Tout ce qu’on aurait mieux fait de ne pas faire, la liste est longue. Facile à dire, quand c’est trop tard. Nous sommes dépassés par des joggeurs, j’aimerais bien les accompagner. Il fait vraiment beau aujourd’hui, une belle journée d’été. Pourtant c’est la veille de la rentrée. Nous nous arrêtons sur un banc, près d’une aire de jeu, Justine galope jusqu’au bac à sable, qu’elle adore.

\- Elle va encore s’en mettre plein les cheveux, grimace Brigitte.

\- C’est clair. C’est ce qu’ils font tous, non ?

Elle acquiesce en prenant Nathan dans ses bras, qui pleure franchement cette fois.

\- Attends, toi. C’est l’heure du biberon. Si t’arrêtais un peu de te tortiller ? Tu veux le lui donner ? me demande-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ?

Le temps de lui attacher, tant bien que mal, le bavoir et le voici sur mes genoux, déjà bien rouge. J’aime ces petits moments avec mes petits-enfants, si rares. Une odeur de lait monte jusqu’à moi, mélangée avec celle de ses cheveux, fragrance d’amande douce. Un chien vient faire le tour de notre banc, fouinant à la recherche de je ne sais quoi, Brigitte se crispe. Au moment où il s’éloigne je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche mais je ne bouge pas, tout entier consacré à mon petit-fils. 

\- J’ai reparlé du baptême avec sa mère, reprend Brigitte sans quitter Justine des yeux.

\- Ah ? dis-je prudemment.  

\- Elle connait un super endroit pas très loin de Paris, dans une espèce de château… Il parait que c’est superbe.

\- Je n’en doute pas, mais l’addition doit être conséquente aussi. Il faut vraiment faire ce baptême ?

\- Enfin, quand même ! Ils ont bien baptisé l’aînée, non ?

\- Moui…

\- On en a déjà parlé, elle veut que ses enfants aient le choix, quand ils seront grands, et moi je veux l’aider financièrement.

\- Oui mais là on leur impose notre choix, pour l’instant.

\- Ils sont si petits… c’est une chance qu’on leur donne. Ils feront ce qu’ils veulent quand ils seront majeurs.

\- Bien sûr, dis-je d’un ton moqueur.

Je me retiens de préciser que je ne vois pas quelle est cette chance, surtout en ce moment, et me concentre sur le biberon de mon petit-fils, qu’il avale goulûment.

Souvent j’ai l’impression que ce sont mes vrais petits-enfants, je les connais depuis leur naissance. Justine gratte le sable avec enthousiasme avec son seau et sa pelle, au milieu d’autres gamins occupés à faire des châteaux. J’entends son rire clair et je souris, ravi de la voir si enjouée.

\- C’est surtout pour ma fille, reprend Brigitte d’un air embêté.

\- Je sais bien… mais c’est un peu pénible quand même, non ?

\- Pourquoi ? fait-elle, piquée.

\- Parce que c’est beaucoup de boulot et c’est stressant, de tout organiser. Tu te rappelles la dernière fois ?

\- C’est vrai, reconnait-elle. Quel souk ! Et bien sûr ça tombe toujours sur moi.

\- Demande-lui de tout gérer, dis-je avec une pointe de sardonisme.

\- Ah non ! Pas question. Sinon ça va être n’importe quoi…

\- Et si on attendait le printemps prochain ? Ce serait plus agréable, non ?

\- Ça fait loin, non ? C’est plus mignon quand les enfants sont petits.

\- Oui, mais on pourrait faire ça dehors, dans un jardin ou sur une terrasse… T’imagines ?

Je sais qu’elle imagine très bien Justine avec une petite robe blanche et des fleurs dans les cheveux, genre garden-party à Buckingham. Elle penche la tête et sourit, j’ai marqué un point, là.

\- Quand je pense qu’elle rentre déjà à l’école demain, reprend Brigitte avec nostalgie. Je la revois encore bébé… Je revois encore mes enfants bébés, ça me parait si proche.

\- C’est vrai que ça passe vite. Bon, pour Nathan, ce n’est pas encore à l’ordre du jour, dis-je en regardant mon petit-fils qui essaie d’agripper le biberon.

\- Non, c’est clair. Il a fini ? Donne-le-moi, je vais lui faire faire son rot et le changer. Tu veux bien aller chercher Justine pour son goûter ?

La mission me semble difficile, vu l’enthousiasme qu’elle met à taper dans le sable, et, comme je m’y attendais, elle refuse obstinément de venir et se met à hurler. Devant les regards réprobateurs des autres adultes je retourne sur mon banc, un peu piteux, sous l’œil noir de Brigitte.

\- Bon, alors, elle vient, ou pas ?

\- Non. Elle dit qu’elle a pas faim. T’inquiète pas, elle se laissera pas mourir de dénutrition dans l’après-midi.

\- Moui.

\- Vas-y, toi, si tu veux, dis-je en tendant les bras pour récupérer le bébé. T’auras peut-être plus de chance que moi.

Elle hausse les épaules et retire son petit gilet à Nathan, qui est bien rouge.

Mon portable vibre encore deux fois dans ma poche, je me penche sur le côté pour vérifier les messages, en douce. Deux messages en absence, flûte. Alors que Brigitte tente de remettre Nathan dans sa poussette, je les lis rapidement. Encore la folle de Matignon, Sophie Montfort. Décidément, elle me gonfle.

\- Tu fais quoi ? me lance Brigitte, pas contente.

\- Oh, rien, je lis mes messages.

\- Et c’est qui ? fait-elle, soupçonneuse.

\- Personne.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Je parie que c’est encore ton boulot. Ils savent pas que tu as pris ton après-midi ?

\- Si, si, ils le savent, mais c’est quelqu’un d’autre. Pas grave.

Nathan se débat pour échapper à la poussette et rester dans les bras de sa grand-mère, cette dernière commence à voir rouge.

\- Calme-toi, maintenant. C’est l’heure de dormir. Oh, il m’énerve, ce gamin. Tiens, essaie, toi, dit-elle en me prenant le portable des mains et en me collant mon petit-fils dans les bras.

 Évidemment elle en profite pour jeter un œil sur l’écran, et grince :

\- C’est encore cette bonne femme ? Elle veut quoi ?

\- Que je la rappelle, dis-je d’un ton dégagé.

\- Mais elle te harcèle, ou quoi ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Elle est un peu insistante. Elle se croit tout permis, comme tous ceux qui bossent pour le pouvoir.

\- Rappelle-la, me lance Brigitte sèchement.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, je ne travaille pas. Elle attendra.

\- Si, si. Si tu ne veux pas, c’est que tu caches quelque chose. Je veux que tu la rappelles devant moi et que tu lui dises qu’elle te fait chier.

Elle est désormais aussi rouge que mon petit-fils qui se tortille encore mais ne pleure plus, bien calé sur mes genoux. Brigitte a toujours été jalouse mais ça s’était calmé, ces derniers temps. D’autant plus qu’elle n’a aucune raison de l’être, ma fidélité étant à toute épreuve. Les histoires d’un jour ne m’intéressent pas, je n’y pense même pas.

\- Merci pour ta confiance, dis-je à mi-voix.

\- J’ai confiance en toi mais pas en elle. Appelle-la et dis-lui que tu es avec ta femme.

\- Oui, chef. Bien, chef.

D’un geste las j’appuie sur la touche « rappeler » et Sophie Montfort décroche au bout de 5 sonneries, juste quand mon espoir de non-réponse renaissait.

\- Vous êtes difficile à joindre, grince-t-elle.

\- Je suis au parc avec ma famille, je ne travaille pas aujourd’hui, dis-je d’un ton sec.

\- Très émouvant, lâche-t-elle. Faudra que j’essaie, un jour.  

\- Bon, vous voulez quoi ? Ça peut attendre lundi ?

\- Non. Je prépare mon entretien avec le Dircab. J’ai besoin de savoir si c’est d’accord pour le bouquin.

\- Pour le quoi ? dis-je abasourdi.

\- Il ne vous a pas appelé ?

\- Non. Qui ?

\- J’en étais sûre ! Je savais que si je ne m’en occupais pas ça n’avancerait pas. Il faut vraiment que je fasse tout, ici, et en plus je…

\- Un bouquin sur quoi ? dis-je, perplexe.

Je pressens la réponse mais je serre les fesses, priant pour me tromper.

\- Sur la vie de Sainte Thérèse d’Avila, dit-elle sèchement. Vous vous moquez de moi ? Sur le PM, bien sûr !

\- Hors de question.        

\- Ce sera un mélange entre une biographie et un recueil d’interviews, un style nouveau, répond-elle comme si elle ne m’avait pas entendu.

\- Pas question. Je n’écris pas ce genre de choses.

\- Bien sûr, fait-elle d’un ton faussement patient. Pas pour l’instant, mais ça pourrait vous donner de la visibilité en tant qu’auteur, voire même de la crédibilité.

Brigitte ouvre de grands yeux à côté de moi et récupère le bébé que j’ai tendance à serrer un peu trop fort, sous le coup de l’émotion.

\- De toute façon, je n’ai pas le temps. Et pas envie.

\- Calmez-vous, Emmanuel. Je savais que vous réagiriez comme ça. Vous le faites tout le temps. Et c’est normal. Mais…

\- Ma réponse est non. Au revoir, dis-je en raccrochant.

Je fourre le portable dans ma poche en mode muet, pas question qu’elle me rappelle.

\- Eh bien, tu ne lui as pas envoyé dire ! rigole Brigitte. Bravo, mon chéri.

\- Non mais pour qui elle se prend, cette conne ?

Brigitte fait une petite moue dubitative, je secoue la tête.

\- Cette fois, même si c’est le patron qui me le demande, ce sera non. Le reportage sur les vacances, c’était le bouquet, déjà !

\- Il sera diffusé quand, déjà ? 

\- La semaine prochaine. Et j’avais dit clairement que ça suffisait. Je suis pas un putain d’esclave, merde !

 J’avais gardé un drôle de sentiment de ce reportage, un mélange de honte et d’excitation, et avec le recul, je n’en étais pas très fier. Un souvenir un peu amer, que j’avais caché à ma femme. Je lui avais raconté que j’avais passé la dernière nuit à l’hôtel, ce qui n’était pas le cas. Pourtant il ne s’était rien passé, rien de fâcheux. Juste un truc un peu gênant, que je voulais oublier. Comme une gueule de bois déplaisante. Le matin j’étais parti sans le croiser et depuis j’avais soigneusement évité d’y faire allusion ou d’y repenser. Tout ça c’était de l’histoire ancienne.

Sur ce Justine s’est fait piquer son seau par un petit blond, et j’ai tout oublié.

 oOoOoOo

 

 C’est trois jours plus tard, quand le patron de la rédaction est venu me voir que je me suis dit que ma vie était devenue un running gag. Sophie Montfort avait tenté de me rappeler plusieurs fois, je n’avais pas pris ses appels. Marre. Régulièrement je refusais ses propositions et régulièrement elle tapait plus haut pour me forcer à obtempérer, ça commençait à me gaver sérieusement.

\- Non, je ne veux pas, ai-je répondu à mon patron, ça ne m’intéresse pas. Et ce n’est pas dans mes attributions, ça n’a rien  à voir avec la chaîne, tu ne peux pas m’y obliger.

\- Mais pense à ton intérêt, Emmanuel. Ce sera très très bien rémunéré et c’est bon pour un journaliste, de publier.  

\- L’argent n’est pas mon moteur, me suis-je récrié en me drapant dans mon étendard immaculé de journaliste intègre.

\- C’est une somme à 5 chiffres, tu devrais y repenser.

Un instant le baptême de mon petit-fils m’est revenu à l’esprit mais j’ai secoué la tête vigoureusement. C’était une affaire d’honneur, désormais.

\- Je ne comprends pas ton attitude. C’est plutôt flatteur, d’être sollicité ainsi. Je me demande dans quel monde tu vis…

 Il m’a fixé bizarrement en sortant, je n’ai pas tout de suite compris pourquoi.

 

Une semaine plus tard je sortais de ma salle de sport quand un homme est venu vers moi, dans la rue. Il m’a présenté sa carte rapidement – une carte de police – et m’a demandé de le suivre d’un ton froid.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu’on me reproche ? ai-je dit sans me laisser démonter.

\- Venez avec moi, vous le saurez, a-t-il répondu en me prenant par le bras.

J’ai envisagé de fuir – j’étais déjà bien échauffé, après la salle de sport – mais, même en me creusant la tête, je ne voyais pas ce qu’on pouvait bien me vouloir. Pas même une contravention non payée, je me déplaçais en métro et en scooter. La nuit commençait à tomber et la rue était déserte, me sont revenues en tête ces affaires de journalistes enlevés par le pouvoir nuitamment, mais ça n’avait pas cours chez nous. De surcroît je n’étais un opposant à rien, sauf au port de la cravate sans veste par-dessus. Une vieille rengaine familiale.

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers une grande berline aux vitres teintées, j’ai balbutié, comme une excuse :

\- Ma femme m’attend.

\- La mienne aussi, a-t-il répondu du tac au tac. Venez, on est arrivés.

Lorsque la porte de la voiture s’est ouverte j’ai eu un mouvement de recul, instinctif. Un homme dont le visage ne m’était pas inconnu me fixait sans aménité, l’œil sombre. C’est quand il est sorti du véhicule que je l’ai reconnu, en apercevant l’homme qui se tenait à ses côtés : Manuel Valls.

\- Veuillez monter quelques instants, m’a soufflé son Dircab avec un geste un peu cérémonieux.

J’ai hésité quelques instants, puis je me suis assis dans la confortable berline, sans un mot.

\- Heureux de vous revoir, a dit le ministre en me tendant la main. Vous allez bien ? On peut vous déposer quelque part ?

\- Non, merci. J’ai mon scooter, ai-je répondu froidement.

Une sourde colère montait en moi. De quel droit cette mascarade ?

\- Je vois que vous n’êtes pas très heureux de me voir, a-t-il souri. C’est un peu cavalier mais je n’arrivais pas à vous joindre.

Je suis resté muet, attendant la suite. Malgré les petites lumières du plafonnier je n’arrivais pas à distinguer qui était assis à l’avant, à côté du chauffeur, et ça m’agaçait. Sans doute un officier de sécurité, mais cette présence anonyme me tapait sur les nerfs.

\- En fait, a-t-il repris, je voulais savoir si vous n’aviez pas emporté par mégarde un de mes dossiers, lors de notre dernière rencontre.

\- Pardon ? ai-je dit, abasourdi.

Je m’attendais à tout sauf ça, je crois que je suis resté bouche bée.

\- Un dossier en cuir noir, a-t-il précisé d’une voix sourde.

\- Et c’est maintenant que vous vous en rendez compte ?

\- Je sais, ça parait bizarre, mais il contient des documents personnels qui restent toujours dans notre maison familiale, dans le sud, et il a disparu. On vient de s’en rendre compte.

\- Je vous assure que ce n’est pas moi, me suis-je récrié. Même si je l’avais pris par mégarde, comme vous dites, je m’en serais aperçu. Désolé.

\- Bon, tant pis, a-t-il soupiré. Fausse piste. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui circulent autour de moi, difficile de tout contrôler. Espérons que ça ne se retrouve pas dans la presse. Bref. Sinon, tout va bien ?

Son sourire m’a paru faux, j’ai cillé avant de répondre :

\- Oui, ça va, merci. Sauf que votre collaboratrice est très insistante. Trop insistante.

\- Sophie ? Ça ne m’étonne pas d’elle. Elle est têtue comme une mule.

Une moto est passée à toute allure à côté de nous, nous faisant sursauter. Immédiatement les deux hommes à l’avant ont porté la main à leur poche, j’ai eu peur qu’ils n’en sortent un revolver. Je regardais sans doute trop de mauvais films.

\- N’ayez pas peur, la voiture est blindée. Alors, cette idée de livre ne vous parait pas bonne ?

\- Je ne sais pas si elle est bonne ou non, mais je déteste qu’on me force la main.

\- Je comprends. Je suis comme vous. Moi aussi j’étais très réticent au début mais on n’existe pas si on n’est pas publié, allez savoir pourquoi. Alors que les gens lisent de moins en moins. Mais c’est pas vous qui m’aviez conseillé d’accepter des entretiens à fin de publication ? a-t-il ajouté d’un ton moqueur.

\- Moi ? Je ne m’en souviens pas. Ou alors je n’étais pas dans mon état normal.

Il a souri dans la pénombre et j’en ai fait autant, je crois.

\- Si, c’est sans doute une bonne idée, ai-je concédé au bout de plusieurs secondes, mais je ne me sens pas prêt à relever le défi. Je n’écris pas ce genre de choses, que ma propre prose.

\- J’entends bien. Mais je n’ai pas envie de me confier à n’importe qui, je ne fais pas confiance aux inconnus. Je suis sans doute trop méfiant, de nature. J’aurais eu confiance en vous…

Le côté spontané de cette affirmation m’a touché, malgré moi. Je crois que j’ai dû rougir un peu, heureusement il faisait sombre.

\- C’est trop d’honneur, ai-je murmuré. Merci.                                 

\- Que voulez-vous, la confiance, ça ne se décrète pas. Tant pis.

Un silence s’est installé, je me suis demandé si l’entrevue était terminée, si je devais prendre l’initiative de partir.

\- C’est pour contrer le livre de l’ex-ministre de l’Économie qui vient de paraître ? ai-je demandé sans réfléchir.

Il s’est raidi, prêt à nier, puis a soupiré :

\- C’est un des facteurs qui entrent en ligne de compte, oui. Entre autres choses. Et puis si je ne donne pas moi-même ma version des choses, d’autres l’inventeront à ma place, et ce sera pire. Alors…

\- C’est un exercice obligé, donc ?

\- On ne peut rien vous cacher, M. Macron. Vous savez comme je suis à l’aise pour répondre aux questions, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Faut avouer… J’aimerais vous aider, me suis-je entendu dire, mais je n’ai pas la plume appropriée. Je regrette, vous seriez déçu.

\- Dommage. Et si… vous vous occupiez de la partie interview, et un shadow-writer de la partie littéraire ? C’est ce que m’a soufflé Hervé, un de mes conseillers, mais je pensais que vous n’accepteriez pas.

\- En effet.

\- C'est sûr que ce ne serait pas très reluisant. Même si vos deux noms figureraient sur la couverture, bien sûr.

\- Boh, ce n’est pas ça qui me gêne. C’est plutôt que…

Et là, au moment de m’expliquer, je n’ai plus su quoi dire. Qu’est-ce qui me gênait, en fait, à part l’insistance de l’autre conne ?

\- Oui ? a demandé le ministre avec un petit sourire.

\- Le manque de temps, ai-je improvisé.

\- On en est tous là, vous savez, a-t-il soupiré. Si vous voyiez mon agenda… c’est à pleurer.

\- Et je n’aime pas écrire sous contrôle. Je veux décider de mes mots, de mes questions, en toute liberté.

Nos regards se sont croisés, j’ai relevé le menton. Pas question d’être un shadow writer ou un larbin, un de plus. Il a dû comprendre et a souri à nouveau, avant d’acquiescer.

\- On discutera des clauses, rassurez-vous. C’est un contrat gagnant-gagnant que je vous propose. De toute façon, pas question de vous recevoir – vous ou un autre – à Matignon. On est espionnés, et après ça se retrouve dans les journaux « Le ministre a passé plus de temps avec les journalistes qu’avec ses collaborateurs. » Non, ça c’est exclu.

\- Mais où, alors ? ai-je demandé, sceptique. Au restaurant ?

\- Ah non. Exclu aussi. Vous sortez de votre salle de sport, non ? a-t-il demandé en montrant mon sac de sport.

\- Oui…

\- Je fréquente une salle dans un hôtel, avec un spa et tout ce dont on peut rêver, tout cela réservé aux VIP. Je n’y croise jamais personne, tout est parfaitement étudié. On pourrait s’y retrouver, une ou deux fois par semaine. Comme ça vous feriez d’une pierre deux coups, le matériel est top, vous verrez.

Sur le moment je suis resté abasourdi, me demandant si c’était une blague. Mais à sa tête, non.

\- Je… euh… je ne sais pas. Il faut que je réfléchisse.

\- Oui, pensez-y à tête reposée, m’a-t-il glissé en me tendant une carte avec les coordonnées d’un hôtel de luxe. J’y reçois beaucoup, c’est très pratique et absolument discret. Je vos souhaite une bonne soirée, a-t-il conclu brusquement en regardant sa montre.

\- Merci. Vous aussi, ai-je répondu en sortant du véhicule, un peu hébété.

Un spa dans un hôtel de luxe. Discrétion assurée. Après tout, c’était courant, dans certains milieux. Et la salle de sport, j’y allais pratiquement tous les soirs, déjà. Mais c’est en enfourchant mon scooter pour rentrer chez moi que je me suis demandé comment j’allais dire ça à ma femme…

 

  **CLÉMENT**

 

 Inès sort de sa voiture, toute pimpante et le sourire aux lèvres, immédiatement Plume se précipite sur elle en jappant. Je me redresse sur mon fauteuil, je somnole depuis une heure, tranquillement installé sous le chêne. Mon repaire. Déjà trois semaines que j’ai été opéré, l’inactivité me pèse.

\- Quel accueil ! fait-elle en essayant d’éviter les pattes de la chienne sur sa robe.

\- N’est-ce pas ! Et moi j’en ferais autant si je pouvais me lever, dis-je de dessous mon arbre, ma place préférée.

\- Je n’en doute pas, dit-elle en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Tu vois, il fait beau, j’ai apporté ma crème solaire. Où est le transat ?

\- Tu veux vraiment te mettre en plein cagnard ?  Mais tu vas crever de chaud !

\- Non. J’aime le soleil et dans ma petite chambre d’étudiante je n’en vois pas un rayon. Alors je viens ici pour en profiter… et te voir, bien sûr !

\- Bien sûr, je reprends d’un air moqueur. Attends, ma mère va arriver tout de suite avec le transat, je suis sûr qu’elle t’a vu arriver.

\- Mais je ne veux pas la déranger.

\- Mais vous ne me dérangez pas, lance ma mère en se dirigeant vers elle. Ça fait plaisir d’avoir de la visite. Le jeune homme de la dernière fois n’est pas là ?

\- Non, souffle Inès en se rembrunissant. Il est parti avec ses parents pour deux semaines, ils ont loué une maison dans les Landes.

\- C’est une belle région, remarque ma mère. Vous allez le rejoindre ?

\- Euh, non. Pas cette année. Je… je bosse sur mon mémoire.

\- D’accord. Bon, eh bien je vais vous chercher le transat. Ne bougez pas, il est léger comme tout. Et je vous amènerai des boissons, après.

\- C’est très gentil, bafouille Inès. Trop gentil…

 Ma mère s’éloigne et Inès grimace :

\- Je l’embête, non ?

\- Mais non, pas du tout. Ça lui fait plaisir, elle ne voit pas tant de gens que ça. Et moi non plus.

\- Les autres ne sont pas passés ?

\- Les autres ? Quels autres ?

\- Jeanne et Martin.     

\- Ah non, pas vus. On discute parfois via Skype mais ils ne sont pas venus jusqu’ici.

\- Ah bon, je croyais. Ils avaient dit qu’ils passeraient en partant en vacances, fait-elle d’un ton déçu.

\- Bah, il faut croire qu’ils avaient mieux à faire. Ou alors ils se sont perdus. C’est pas grave, va. Tiens, installe-toi sur ton transat près de moi, au soleil. On va buller.

En remerciant chaleureusement ma mère elle s’étend avec une joie non feinte sur le transat en polystyrène, Plume en profite pour essayer de lui lécher le visage.

\- Ah non ! dis-je fermement. Fous le camp. Maman ! Tu peux la récupérer ? On n’a pas fini avec elle.

\- OK, OK, crie-t-elle depuis la maison. Allez, viens Plume, dépêche-toi.

 Heureusement la chienne déguerpit et nous profitons d’un instant de calme, bercés par le souffle du vent et le bruit des insectes.

\- C’est vraiment sympa ici, tu as de la chance, murmure mon amie, yeux fermés.

\- Mouais. C’est le trou du cul du monde, oui. Je mets quiconque au défi de vivre ici sans devenir neurasthénique.

\- Oh, t’exagères. T’es jamais content.           

Exactement ce que prétend ma mère. Bizarre. Évidemment vu de loin le coin parait joli, mais le quotidien est différent. Inès est une citadine de la pire espèce, de celle qui croit qu’on est heureux à la campagne. Foutaises.

\- Eh bien viens vivre ici, tu verras. On en reparlera.

\- C’est vrai que ta mère fait maison d’hôtes ?

\- Pas exactement. Elle loue les corps de ferme rénovés à la semaine, ou au mois, dis-je en les désignant du menton. Elle te ferait un prix, je suis sûr. Et tu pourras bronzer tous les jours.

\- Ben voyons. Et ça marche ?

\- Moui. Moyen. Je crois qu’il y a une famille qui va arriver bientôt, pour deux semaines. Et puis il y a un mec qui loue depuis plusieurs semaines, là. Un mec un peu louche.

\- Ah bon ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a de louche ? fait-elle en se redressant pour mieux voir la maison – alors qu’il n’y est pas, il n’y a pas sa moto.

  Sur le coup je reste sans voix, perplexe. Bonne question. Je n’ai rien à lui reprocher, au contraire, pourtant… Je hausse les épaules, elle me fixe d’un air moqueur. D’un coup d’épaule je me redresse, cherchant mes mots.

\- Difficile à dire. C’est plus une impression qu’autre chose, tu vois. C’est bizarre ce mec jeune qui reste enfermé des jours comme ça, à la campagne.

\- Tu sais ce qu’il fait dans la vie ?

\- Oui. Il est journaliste – du moins c’est ce qu’il prétend.

\- C’est pour ça qu’il s’enferme : pour écrire.

\- Oui mais un journaliste ça doit faire des investigations, non ? Aller sur le terrain.  Ici il ne passe strictement rien.

\- C’est pas un grand reporter ! Peut-être qu’il fait un papier sur la France profonde... Sur les paysans. Sur toi, ajoute-t-elle d’un ton badin.

\- C’est cela, oui. N’importe quoi.

 Nous nous taisons quelques instants, fixant toujours la petite maison blanche aux volets à moitié fermés, comme si quelque chose allait se passer. Je ne le croise pas souvent, ce curieux locataire. A croire qu’il nous évite.

\- Tu le connais ? Il est sympa ?

\- Un peu. Nous nous disons bonjour/bonsoir, c’est tout. Une fois il m’a aidé alors que j’étais seul sous la pluie, on avait un peu sympathisé, et depuis on ne s’est pas recroisés. Je sais pas pourquoi, j’ai l’impression qu’il se cache, dis-je en le formulant pour la première fois.

\- Ah bon ? A ce point-là ?

\- Oui. Les autres locataires viennent discuter, ils s’installent dehors, sur la terrasse, lui se terre à l’intérieur.

\- J’aimerais bien le rencontrer, ce mystérieux inconnu, souffle-t-elle d’un ton rêveur.

\- Ça y est, tu fantasmes déjà. Remarque, il est plutôt pas mal. De beaux yeux bleus. Ou verts. Quand je pense que Vincent vient à peine de partir… 

\- Ne me parle pas de Vincent, dit-elle sèchement.

\- Oh, pardon, dis-je faussement ennuyé. J’ignorais que vous étiez ensemble. Ou plus ensemble.

 Inès tousse puis se relève pour attraper son sac et sa crème à bronzer. Je remarque que ses bras sont déjà rouges mais je ne dis rien, inutile. Après s’être longuement enduite de la crème odorante – qui me rappelle mes vacances d’enfant aux Sables d’Olonne- elle se ré-étend, avec un long soupir.

\- Tu t’en doutais, non ? C’est vrai qu’on a longtemps hésité et puis un soir, en boîte, on est sortis ensemble. C’était après ton accident. On s’était dit depuis le début que le groupe était tabou, tu te rappelles ? Eh bien ça n’a pas tenu longtemps. Et notre couple non plus.  A peine quelques jours plus tard il m’a dit qu’il partait à Lyon. Fin de l’histoire.

Son visage triste me fait un peu mal au cœur, je me doutais de quelque chose comme ça. Vincent a toujours été indépendant, voire égoïste, je ne suis pas surpris.

\- Mais c’est pas si loin… dis-je en désespoir de cause. Il y a le TGV. Et le téléphone.

 - Arrête, c’est juste ingérable. Je préfère l’oublier. Et ne plus en parler, ajoute-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- OK. Et tu pars quand même avec eux dans les Pouilles, en août ? Vous aviez tous réservé, non ?

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire. J’ai pas envie de croiser Vincent tout le temps. Ce serait trop dur.

 Une chape de plomb tombe sur nous, avec la chaleur du plein été. Nous avions tous prévus de partir ensemble, il y a trois mois, et voilà que le groupe se délite peu à peu. Dommage. Même si quelque part ça me console un peu de ne pas être le seul à se sentir exclu. Inès consulte sa messagerie et répond à un message, je me retiens de l’interroger. Après tout, je ne suis que le pauvre malade qu’on vient secourir.

 Comme je m’y attendais ma mère nous appelle sur la terrasse pour ce qu’elle appelle un « goûter » - on n’a plus 10 ans ! – nous nous levons un peu difficilement, abrutis par la chaleur.

\- Eh bien, vous avez pris de belles couleurs, dit-elle à Inès. J’ai fait du thé glacé maison et un quatre-quarts, il vient juste de sortir du four.

\- Il ne fallait pas…

\- Mais si, t’inquiète, Inès, ma mère adore ça.

\- Eh oui j’aime bien ça, c’est vrai. Ça me fait un peu d’animation. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose ici, vous savez.

 Avec un air satisfait j’envoie un petit clin d’œil à Inès, il n’y a pas que moi qui le dit…  Nous nous installons à l’ombre avec bonheur, un petit vent frais nous rafraichit agréablement. Évidemment ma mère assaille Inès de questions, plus par curiosité que politesse. Est-ce qu’elle s’imaginerait quelque chose entre elle et moi ? J’ai envie de lui dire « Te fatigues pas, maman, on va pas se marier » mais je me tais, pour ne pas gêner mon amie qui répond de bonne grâce.

 Alors que d’ordinaire les après-midi se trainent à l’infini, je jette un coup d’œil à ma montre, il est déjà six heures, je n’ai pas vu le temps filer. Inès remarque mon geste et se lève d’un bond :

\- Je vais y aller, il est tard. 

\- Non, non ! Restez encore, on a le temps. Et puis c’est pas la bonne heure pour rentrer sur Paris, il y a trop de circulation, reprend ma mère d’un ton assuré. Restez dîner avec nous, ça nous fera plaisir.

\- Oh non, je ne veux pas abuser…

\- Au contraire ! On s’ennuie tous les deux, dis-je avec une grimace. Reste, s’il te plait. Ma mère va te faire des pâtes à la tomate et au basilic admirables.

\- …avec les tomates du jardin, ajoute cette dernière fièrement. Et mon basilic.

 Inès hésite, nous lui envoyons tous les deux un sourire un peu suppliant, elle finit par se rasseoir en riant.

 - C’est bien d’avoir pitié d’un pauvre infirme, je lui glisse alors que ma mère a filé en cuisine.

\- Arrête tes bêtises, Clément ! Je peux aider ta mère, tu crois ?

\- Peut-être, oui. A mettre la table. Pour moi c’est un peu difficile. Mais il est tôt encore, on va boire un coup ! dis-je en me levant. L’apéro, c’est dans mes cordes.

\- Je te rappelle que je conduis, après, lance Inès avec une petite moue.

\- Juste un verre. Dommage, si j’avais eu le temps, j’aurais préparé une soupe angevine, avec du champagne. Mais je crois qu’on a une bouteille de champagne au frais, dans le frigo. Ou tu préfères du pastis ?

\- Oh non, non, le champagne sera parfait, merci. Mais c’est trop.

\- Mais non, on n’a pas tant d’occasions que ça. Et on a encore plein de bouteilles qui périssent à la cave, depuis le départ de papa.

 Inès roule de gros yeux, dépassée par les évènements, je lui adresse un sourire rassurant. Non, ce ne sont pas nos fiançailles, juste un apéro. En quelques minutes la table est mise, même mon pied me gêne moins, maintenant que j’ai un but. D’un geste gaillard je découpe des rondelles de saucisson, on n’a pas d’olives, dommage. Juste à ce moment-là Inès soupire en se rasseyant :

\- On se croirait dans le midi, hein ? Il fait tellement bon. Et ces odeurs de fleurs…

\- Il fait chaud, même, renchérit ma mère. Lourd.

 Le champagne pétille sur ma langue, je ferme brièvement les yeux. Ce n’est pas que j’adore ça mais je ne veux pas qu’Inès me considère comme un plouc. Bien vite nous rions et plaisantons comme de vieux amis, détendus par l’alcool – même ma mère.

 Nous tournons tous la tête en même temps lorsqu’une moto se dirige vers la maison, soulevant de la poussière.

\- C’est notre locataire mystérieux, je précise à Inès.

\- Pourquoi mystérieux ? interroge ma mère en cillant.

\- C’est une blague entre nous. Reconnais qu’on ne sait pas grand-chose de lui, dis-je plus sérieusement.

\- Il est discret, c’est déjà pas mal, tranche ma mère. On pourrait peut-être lui proposer un verre, non ?

 Avant que j’aie eu le temps de répondre elle l’interpelle de loin, l’invitant à nous rejoindre. Il s’immobilise quelques instants, méfiant, et nous dévisage. Alors que je suis certain qu’il va refuser il sourit et nous lance :

\- Laissez-moi me rafraîchir et je vous rejoins.

 Stupéfait, je regarde Inès :

\- Alors là, c’est le coup de foudre !

\- N’importe quoi…

\- Si, je t’assure. D’habitude il est super fuyant.

\- Pff, fait-elle en secouant la tête, et je remarque que le rouge lui est monté aux joues.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Merci encore à vous qui suivez cette histoire, mettez des kudos et laissez des commentaires, et un grand merci à Politicodramatique qui me drive et m'accompagne sur cette histoire !
> 
> RDV samedi prochain pour la suite :)


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contente de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre, merci à vous qui suivez cette histoire, mettez des kudos ou laissez des commentaires. Un grand merci en particulier à cecilia, Cannelle et bien sûr Politicodramatique et ses reviews aussi longues que mes chapitres ! Merci mille fois !
> 
> Prêts pour retourner à l'époque où Manuel Valls était Premier ministre ? Prêts pour une petite séance de spa ? 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

**9**

**EMMANUEL**

 

 

 Quand je suis entré dans le grand hôtel ce vendredi-soir-là, je n’en menais pas large. Ce monde de luxe n’était pas le mien. Je crois que c’était ce qui me gênait le plus, le passage de « l’autre côté ». L’autre côté de la Seine, de la barrière imaginaire du luxe et du pouvoir. Je m’étais toujours plu à me décrire comme indépendant, esprit libre et forcément critique, et voilà que je marchais sur le marbre gris d’un hôtel où une suite coûtait un mois de salaire. Ça m’avait empêché de dormir – un peu. Parce que je ne savais pas trop pourquoi j’avais dit oui. Je ne me souvenais même pas avoir dit oui. Ou mon accord était-il subsidiaire ? Depuis quand ? Toujours ces doigts dans l’engrenage, indolores au début.

« Tu te poses trop de questions » avait conclu Brigitte après avoir entendu le chiffre proposé pour ces « interviews ». « Je te fais confiance, avait-elle ajouté, tu sauras prendre du recul et poser des questions qui montrent ta neutralité. »

La neutralité. Beau concept. Rassurant.

                                  

Au comptoir d’accueil j’ai glissé le mot de passe « Versailles », la jeune femme d’une beauté à couper le souffle a souri puis m’a guidé à travers des couloirs feutrés jusqu’aux salons privatifs. Il régnait un calme étrange, juste une petite musique d’ambiance zen, rien à voir avec la salle où j’allais d’habitude. Elle m’a quitté avec un sourire complice et je suis entré dans un vestiaire grand comme une chambre d’hôtel – du moins  dans les hôtels où j’allais d’habitude. En me déshabillant je me suis demandé ce que je foutais là, vraiment. J’ai enfilé un peignoir moelleux et j’ai pris une serviette d’un blanc immaculé, comme le reste du décor. Une légère odeur flottait, fleur de lotus, évidemment.

Au moment de sortir de la cabine avec ma serviette et mon smartphone j’ai hésité, un peu intimidé par le couloir qui s’ouvrait devant moi. Des plantes grasses et du mobilier en bambou ornaient le lieu et il n’y avait qu’à suivre le tapis épais, qui menait à quoi ? Un instant j’ai pensé aux journalistes de guerre à Alep et je me suis dit que j’étais un veinard, que je n’avais qu’à en profiter.  

Arrivé dans l’espace spa j’ai constaté que j’étais seul – à moins que quelque officier de sécurité n’ait été caché derrière un baobab. Des transats aux matelas épais encadraient une petite piscine d’un bleu idéal, tendance caraïbes. Après avoir posé une demi-fesse sur l’un d’entre eux, à l’affût du moindre bruit, j’ai décidé d’en profiter et de me baigner – toujours ça de pris.

En faisant glisser mon peignoir j’ai pensé à une vieille pub, c’était un pur cliché, un rêve commun. L’eau était chaude, incroyablement agréable, sans doute à 34°. Une petite musique zen résonnait dans l’air, perturbant à peine le silence, une expérience inoubliable. Je m’efforçais de garder un œil critique, voire cynique sur l’endroit, mais c’était magique. Juste magique.  

 Au bout d’un temps indéfini pendant lequel je me suis laissé flotter et masser par les jets, enfin détendu, j’ai aperçu une silhouette s’avancer vers moi. C’était lui, en peignoir également, visiblement transpirant à grosses gouttes. Il m’a fait un vague geste de tête puis a disparu derrière une cloison, sans mot dire. Le bruit d’une douche est parvenu jusqu’à moi, j’ai attendu sagement son retour, sans bouger. 

\- Vous êtes allé directement dans la piscine sans passer par l’espace fitness, a-t-il fait remarquer en revenant vers moi, dégoulinant.

\- Je ne savais pas qu’il y avait un espace fitness, ai-je répondu du tac au tac.

\- Vous n’êtes pas curieux, pour un journaliste…

\- Je ne fouille pas, quand je suis invité, ai-je rétorqué en le fixant dans les yeux. Je ne suis pas un paparazzi.

Il se retenait de sourire, m’observant du coin de l’œil.

\- Vous le saurez pour la prochaine fois, a-t-il dit en s’éloignant vers l’autre bout du bassin.

\- Pourquoi ? C’est obligatoire ?

\- La douche, oui. Le fitness, non. Mais ça fait du bien. Il faut transpirer un peu avant de se détendre, non ?

\- C’est très judéo-chrétien, ai-je fait remarquer. Pas de plaisir sans souffrance, c’est ça ?

Son sourire s’est élargi, dépassant à peine de l’eau, et il a haussé les épaules. Ou alors c’était un geste pour se maintenir hors de l’eau, je ne sais pas. Nous sommes restés quelques minutes dans l’eau, indifférent l’un à l’autre, lui faisant la planche avec un bonheur évident, et moi me laissant masser par un jet subaquatique.

\- On travaille quand ? ai-je fini par demander, pour rompre le silence.

\- Ça aussi c’est très judéo-chrétien, a-t-il répondu avec un petit clin d’œil. Pas de plaisir sans travail, c’est ça ?

Avec une petite moue j’ai plongé la tête sous l’eau, il m’agaçait. Il voulait jouer au plus malin ? Eh bien on serait deux. C’est là que je me suis aperçu que la musique jouait aussi sous l’eau, et qu’en faisant la planche il devait l’entendre.  La même musique qu’en haut, mais une autre sensation. Je serais bien resté plus longtemps ainsi, mais je n’étais pas amphibie. Je suis alors sorti de la piscine, m’enveloppant dans le peignoir avant de m’étendre sur le transat moelleux. Les règles de la préséance n’étaient peut-être pas respectées, mais je m’en foutais. Yeux fermés, je me suis laissé porter par la douceur de vivre et l’engourdissement de mes membres dans cette chaude atmosphère.

Une théière et des fruits découpés avaient été préparés, je me suis servi une tisane brûlante, qui a achevé de me détendre.  Je n’avais plus qu’à attendre qu’il sorte de l’eau, j’étais prêt. Ma liste de questions en poche, avec mon smartphone pour l’enregistrer.

 

Des rires lointains m’ont réveillé, pendant quelques secondes je me suis demandé où j’étais, je ne reconnaissais rien. Etais-je en vacances dans quelque pays oriental ? Puis la réalité m’est revenue, avec la mémoire. Manuel Valls téléphonait avec animation, de l’autre côté du bassin. Il était en peignoir également, passant souvent sa main dans ses cheveux pour redresser je ne sais quel épi rebelle, me tournant le dos. Puis il a raccroché et est revenu vers moi, l’air satisfait.

\- Vous avez bien dormi ? Vous avez un beau métier, vous !

\- Je suis désolé, je crois que je me suis assoupi…

\- C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire. Il est presque 20 heures, je vais devoir y aller. On n’a pas avancé, dommage. J’espère au moins que vous avez passé un bon moment, a-t-il conclu un peu sèchement.

\- Comment ? Oh là là, je suis vraiment navré…

Il s’est levé puis m’a fixé sans aménité, prêt à s’éloigner.

\- Il faut se méfier du luxe, vous savez. Ça endort, c’est bien connu.

\- C’est vrai, ai-je balbutié en sautant sur mes pieds. Pardon de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps.

\- Je n’ai pas perdu mon temps, j’ai travaillé, pendant que vous ronfliez. 

\- Quoi ? J’ai ronflé ? ai-je demandé, mortifié.

Il me fixait avec amusement, pas mécontent de me faire marcher. Mon peignoir était humide au niveau de mes fesses, sensation désagréable. Je n’osais pas regarder l’heure sur mon portable, outil inutile désormais. Comment j’avais pu être aussi con ? Je ne voyais pas comment rattraper le coup.

\- On se revoit quand ? ai-je demandé alors qu’il faisait mine de partir.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous n’avez pas assez dormi ?

\- Très drôle. Que dois-je en conclure ? Vous abandonnez l’idée du livre ?

Son silence était éloquent, ainsi que le mince fil amer de ses lèvres. On ne s’abandonne pas sans risque devant un puissant, je venais de l’apprendre à mes dépens. Son portable a vibré et il a répondu, me tournant le dos. Je n’existais plus, relégué au rang des domestiques. J’ai hésité à partir discrètement mais un reste de fierté – ou conscience professionnelle - m’a retenu. Pas question de disparaitre piteusement, la queue entre les jambes.

 Il s’est éloigné de quelques pas,  mon ventre a gargouillé. En plus, j’avais faim. Le comble. Seule bonne nouvelle : c’était vendredi soir, j’allais rentrer chez moi, pour un week-end bien mérité. 

Sa conversation s’est éternisée, et quand il s’est retourné, il m’a regardé, désagréablement surpris.

\- Vous êtes encore là, vous ?

\- Oui. Je n’avais pas compris que j’avais été congédié. 

\- Eh bien je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, a-t-il lancé avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires.

\- Attendez ! On se revoit quand ? On en est où, là ?

\- Nulle part, a-t-il lâché en desserrant à peine les lèvres, sans me regarder.

Je le voyais s’éloigner, drapé dans sa magnificence de personnage d’État, et je me raccrochais à l’idée que  j’avais obtenu ce que je voulais : la paix. Mais elle avait un goût amer, un peu trop chloré.

 

Je me suis rhabillé à mon tour, remontant les couloirs moquettés la tête basse. La jeune femme du comptoir m’a salué très civilement, en bonne professionnelle,  murmurant « J’espère que vous avez passé un bon moment », j’ai à peine répondu.

En sortant il faisait nuit, le bruit de la rue m’a surpris, presque agressé. Le songe était rompu. Je suis rentré assez rapidement jusqu’à chez moi, ça roulait bien à cette heure-ci.

\- Alors, ça s’est passé comment ? m’a demandé Brigitte à mon retour, un enfant dans chaque bras.

\- Euh… c’était bizarre.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Comment lui expliquer ? Que dire ?

\- En fait, il a été très peu disponible, toujours pris au téléphone. Je ne vois pas comment on va y arriver, ai-je conclu en ouvrant le frigo.

\- Arriver à quoi ?

Une putain de bonne question. J’ai haussé les épaules.

\- A écrire un livre, tiens. Il me prend pour son larbin. Il reste quoi ?

\- T’as pas mangé ?

\- Non. C’était pas compris dans les prestations. Y avait que de la tisane.

J’ai sorti un reste de poulet froid que j’ai attaqué de bon cœur, avec voracité.

\- Et c’est tout ? a demandé Brigitte, un peu déçue.

\- Oui, c’est tout. C’était barbant. Je crois que je vais laisser tomber, ai-je conclu en empoignant la bouteille de ketchup.

Elle m’a lancé un regard perplexe, je me suis servi un verre de bon vin. Après tout, c’était mieux comme ça. Finalement, je l’avais jouée fine.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Lorsque le téléphone a sonné, ce mardi matin-là,  j’ai vu que c’était Sophie Montfort sans beaucoup de surprise.

\- Vous avez décidé de tout foutre en l’air ? m’a-t-elle demandé sans même un bonjour.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, Sophie. Vous allez bien ? ai-je demandé d’un ton mielleux.

\- Non. Je pars en week-end, je prends mon lundi et quand je reviens c’est le bordel.

\- C’est ça les gens indispensables, Sophie. Et vous en faites partie… quelle chance.

\- Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule.

_Non mais tu te prends pour qui, pétasse ?_

\- Dites donc, soyez un peu plus polie ou je raccroche. Vous me prenez pour qui ?

\- Pour un journaliste incompétent. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé vendredi que Manuel ne veuille plus vous voir ?

Un instant, j’ai souri en tapotant doucement mes doigts sur le bureau. Elle ne savait rien, visiblement. J’ai eu envie de m’amuser un peu, malgré moi.

\- Comment ? Vous n’êtes pas au courant ? ai-je dit d’une voix un peu altérée.

\- De quoi ? a-t-elle soufflé, inquiète. 

J’ai laissé un long moment passer, autant pour la faire mariner que pour trouver une version plausible. Une version de quoi ? Jusqu’où pouvais-je aller ?

\- Manuel ne vous a pas dit ? ai-je murmuré dans un souffle, me retenant pour ne pas pouffer.

\- Non, justement. Il s’est passé quoi ? Oh, Emmanuel, s’il vous plait… je peux tout entendre, vous savez.

C’est là que je suis tombé des nues, qu’est-ce qu’elle s’imaginait, cette conne ? C’était tellement grotesque que j’ai dû me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rigoler. On était en plein quiproquo, un vrai vaudeville. Et pourtant… si elle s’interrogeait, c’était que… J’ai chassé cette pensée, je me faisais sans doute un film. Il aurait été facile de la détromper mais j’ai eu envie de pousser mon avantage un peu plus loin, bêtement. J’ai fixé la circulation au loin, le long de la Seine, un flot continu de voitures. Où allaient tous ces gens ? Qu’auraient-ils dit à ma place ?

\- Emmanuel, vous êtes toujours là ? a-t-elle repris, inquiète.

\- Oui… ai-je dit évasivement, le regard toujours au loin.

\- Parlez-moi, je vous en supplie. Quoi qu’il se soit passé, je peux le comprendre. Ne gardez pas ça pour vous.

Je glissais lentement et dangereusement le long d’un fil entre deux falaises, en pensée, et mon cœur s’est accéléré. Que croyait-elle ? Est-ce que vraiment… ? Des perspectives incroyables s’ouvraient à moi, vertigineuses.

\- Emmanuel, a-t-elle repris plus sèchement, il faut qu’on se voie. Vite. 

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ne restez pas avec ça sur le cœur. Et surtout n’en parlez à personne.

\- Non, je ne veux pas vous voir. Je ne veux voir personne. Et rassurez-vous, ça restera entre nous. Adieu, ai-je conclu d’une voix mélodramatique.

\- Non ! Attendez ! Ne raccrochez pas. Je vous en prie, ne raccrochez pas. Dites-moi juste d’un mot ce qui s’est passé. La vérité. Il faut que je le sache, il faut que je puisse anticiper la suite. Les retombées.

Les retombées ? Elle se croyait dans un film d’espionnage ou quoi ? Je me suis dit que ça allait un peu loin, alors j’ai décidé de revenir à la réalité, avant que tout cela ne me pète à la gueule.

\- Vous voulez la vérité, Sophie ? ai-je soufflé après un long moment.

\- Oui…

\- Je me suis endormi, après.

\- Oh, a-t-elle lâché, sidérée.

\- Et ça ne lui a pas plu du tout.

\- Je… j’imagine, oui.

\- Mais vous n’en parlerez à personne, hein ? Pas même à lui ? ai-je ajouté, inquiet à mon tour. Je n’en suis pas très fier.

Ma petite blague risquait ne pas lui plaire. Pas du tout.

\- Bien sûr, a-t-elle répondu du tac au tac. Rassurez-vous, ça restera entre nous. Merci de votre franchise, Emmanuel.

\- Et… est-ce que c’est déjà arrivé, avant ? ai-je demandé, cœur battant.

\- Comment ? Oh non, pas du tout. C’est pas du tout le genre de Manuel. C’est juste que…

\- Oui ? ai-je dit d’un ton d’encouragement.

\- Avec vous, ça a l’air d’être différent. C’est une question de… je ne sais pas… affinités ? Enfin, je l’avais senti…

C’est là que j’ai pris peur, vraiment. Cette conne y croyait, vraiment. Encore un truc qui risquait de me péter à la gueule, tôt ou tard. Quelle idée avais-je eue de jouer au plus malin ? Et si tout ça sortait dans la presse ? Un flux d’angoisse m’a traversé, puis j’ai soupiré :

\- Je crois que nous nous sommes mal compris, Sophie. C’est sans doute de ma faute. Il ne s’est rien passé entre lui et moi. Rien du tout. J’ai nagé, et je me suis endormi sur un transat, après. L’interview n’a pas eu lieu, c’est tout.

Sa sidération était perceptible, je me suis mordu la lèvre, anxieux.

-  Ah ? Je… j’avais bien compris, évidemment, a-t-elle repris sèchement. Quoi d’autre ? Donc vous n’avez pas été à la hauteur, comme je le pensais.

Bonne façon de retomber sur ses pattes. J’ai grimacé puis j’ai repris, de la voix la plus normale possible :

\- Donc on arrête ? Le PM ne veut plus me voir ? Ça m’arrange, pour tout vous dire.

\- Non, on n’arrête pas, a-t-elle répondu sèchement. On a besoin de ce livre. Vous êtes insupportable mais je ne veux pas recommencer tout ce cirque avec quelqu’un d’autre.  Je fais le point avec Manuel et je vous rappelle.

Quand elle a raccroché, j’étais désespéré.

 

Deux jours plus tard, je sortais de ma salle de sport à 20h quand mon portable a vibré. C’était un numéro qui ne m’était pas inconnu, mais sans pouvoir le situer. Comme il était tard, je n’ai pas répondu. Brigitte m’attendait à la maison, nous recevions des amis, je devais me dépêcher pour l’aider. Je me suis faufilé entre les voitures pour rentrer plus vite, j’avais oublié de sortir le vin et préparer les apéros – ma partie.

\- Ah, te voilà ! m’a lancé Brigitte déjà bien affairée, mignonne comme un cœur avec son petit tablier. Je suis super à la bourre, faut que tu m’aides.

\- Et les enfants ?

\- Ils sont au lit heureusement, on sera tranquilles. Leur mère les récupère demain matin, finalement.  Tu peux préparer la salade ?

Elle détestait cuisiner en semaine mais mettait un point d’honneur à réussir ses soirées quand nous invitions des amis. Elle pouvait y passer des heures, en stress maximal. Je me suis bien vite plongé dans la recette de salade gourmande prévue en entrée, repérée sur internet.

\- Et le vin ? Tu l’as carafé ?

\- Attends, j’arrive, je finis d’éplucher les légumes…

\- Mais dépêche-toi !

\- Mais je me dépêche, je t’assure. Et toi arrête de stresser, tout ira bien. 

\- J’espère que le crumble sera réussi, j’ai pas eu les poires que je voulais.

\- Pas de souci, ça va aller. Tu ne joues pas ta vie sur ce repas, Brigitte… keep calm.

Une demi-heure plus tard la salade était prête, le vin carafé, je finissais de mettre la table quand mon portable a vibré à nouveau brièvement. Au moment où j’allais lire le message nos amis Charline et Bertrand sont arrivés, c’était l’heure de l’apéro. On aimait se voir régulièrement pour refaire le monde, pendant des heures.

Après la salade gourmande – dont j’avais bien réussi la vinaigrette - et le gigot, nous étions en pleine conversation sur les mérites du Bourgogne par rapport au Bordeaux, déjà bien éméchés, quand mon portable a vibré une nouvelle fois. J’ai jeté un coup d’œil discret, toujours le même numéro.

\- Ta chérie te réclame ? a lancé Charline, toujours prête à déconner.

\- Oui, faut croire, ai-je renchéri. Une de mes chéries. J’ai tellement de filles à mes basques, c’est un enfer.

\- Ouah l’autre ! s’est écrié Bertrand. Ecoutez-moi ça. J’aurais dû faire de la télé, moi aussi. Veinard…

\- Si tu savais, Bertrand, si tu savais… Tout le monde me poursuit. Même le Premier ministre. Il ne peut plus se passer de moi, ai-je rajouté étourdiment.

\- Arrête, a maugréé Brigitte. L’écoutez pas, il déconne. Il l’a rencontré deux fois et maintenant il croit qu’il est son meilleur pote.

Ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai mais je me suis tu, inutile d’en rajouter. J’ai eu envie de leur raconter le malentendu avec Sophie Montfort mais j’aurais eu l’air de me la péter, et puis j’avais un accord de confidentialité au sujet du livre. Après le dessert je me suis rendu dans notre chambre, intrigué quand même par ces messages successifs. Il y avait un message vocal, je me suis assis sur le lit pour l’écouter, dans l’obscurité.

«  Ici Manuel Valls. J’aimerais bien savoir ce que vous avez raconté à ma conseillère en communication, elle a un comportement étrange. Merci de me rappeler le plus rapidement possible. »

Le ton était sec, voire glacial, et il était près de minuit. J’ai hésité quelques instants, avant de le réécouter. Qu’est-ce que cette conne avait bien pu lui raconter ? Évidemment, si je n’avais pas joué au con…

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? m’a chuchoté Bertrand en entrant dans la chambre, me faisant sursauter. On t’attend pour le café. Tu parles à qui ?

\- Personne, ai-je dit en rangeant rapidement mon portable dans ma poche, comme un enfant pris en faute.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Allez, tu peux bien me le dire, à moi, c’était qui ?

Bertrand était un vieux pote, presque un ami d’enfance. Peut-être qu’il pourrait comprendre, lui. J’ai haussé les épaules, avant de murmurer :

\- C’était le Premier ministre.

\- Arrête tes conneries, Emmanuel. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, pas vrai ? On est potes depuis si longtemps. Remarque, ça ne me surprend pas, t’étais bizarre, ce soir.

\- C’est pas du tout ce que tu crois, Bertrand, je te jure…

\- Bien sûr, a-t-il repris d’un ton conciliant. Allez, crache ta pastille… Elle s’appelle comment ?  

Au moment de lui dire « Manuel » je me suis retenu et j’ai avalé ma salive, provoquant une toux sèche. La lumière s’est soudain allumée et Brigitte nous a fixés sans aménité :

 - Qu’est-ce que vous foutez dans le noir, tous les deux ? C’est quoi ces messes basses ?

On s’est regardés brièvement, puis Bertrand a souri :

\- Il me racontait ses aventures avec le Premier ministre. Il parait qu’il le harcèle…

\- C’est ça, oui, a répondu Brigitte en nous fusillant du regard. Prenez-moi pour une conne. Lequel de vous deux a une aventure ?

\- Lui ! avons-nous répondu d’une même voix en désignant l’autre, et Brigitte a secoué la tête, dépassée par notre attitude.

Nous sommes retournés bien tranquillement dans le salon et quand Bertrand m’a murmuré à l’oreille « faudra quand même que tu me parles de ta chérie », j’ai senti un poids me tomber sur la poitrine. 

 

**CLÉMENT**

 

 

Notre locataire nous rejoint au bout de quelques minutes, il s’est changé et a pris une douche, une fragance un peu citronnée vient jusqu’à nous. Il a l’air frais et dispo alors que nous sommes tous un peu suants en ce début de soirée. Je découvre qu’ainsi il est charmant, voire séduisant.

\- Vous prendrez bien un verre de champagne ? demande ma mère cérémonieusement. 

\- Merci, oui. Je n’ai rien apporté, je suis désolé, je n’avais pas prévu cette invitation soudaine. On fête quoi ? dit-il en levant son verre.

\- Les fiançailles de mon fils, lance ma mère qui a déjà bu deux coupes. Mais non, je plaisante… C’est une blague. On avait juste soif et comme cette jeune fille nous a fait l’honneur de venir nous voir depuis Paris…

Emmanuel fait une moue approbatrice et Inès baisse les yeux, intimidée. Charmant. 

\- Vous êtes étudiante, comme Clément ? demande-t-il en lui souriant.

\- Oui. Ça fait longtemps qu’on se connait, depuis le lycée. Mais on fait pas les mêmes études, moi je fais de la psycho.

\- Ah, c’est bien. Ça doit être intéressant, reprend notre hôte. Et vous vous destinez  à quoi ?

Elle lui répond longuement et il rebondit sur ses réponses, visiblement attentif. Bizarre mais j’ai l’impression d’être invisible, on dirait qu’il n’y a qu’eux deux,  c’est un peu pénible. Ma mère suit leurs échanges avec une certaine complaisance, je me carre dans mon fauteuil, blasé. Il gâche un peu la soirée, finalement.

\- Ça ne va pas, Clément ? demande ma mère. Tu fais une drôle de tête.

\- Si, si. J’ai chaud, c’est tout.

\- C’est vrai qu’il fait lourd, reprend notre hôte. Ça ne m’étonnerait pas qu’il pleuve. Enfin, cette fois on n’est pas loin de la maison, me dit-il avec un petit clin d’œil.

\- Oui, c’est déjà ça, dis-je en rigolant.

\- C’est quoi l’histoire ? demande ma mère, curieuse – comme toujours.

\- Oh, j’ai aidé Clément à rentrer chez lui alors qu’il était embourbé à cause de l’orage. On était beaux, hein ?

\- Oui, complètement trempés. Avec la pluie le sol était si lourd que je n’arrivais plus à avancer et je suis tombé dans la boue, dis-je avec une petite grimace.

\- Mais tu m’as jamais raconté ça ! lance ma mère, abasourdie. C’était le jour du gros orage ?

\- Oui, je soupire. J’étais pas très fier alors je te l’avais pas dit…

 Ma mère fait une petite loue réprobatrice, ça y est, je vais me faire gronder, si ça continue. Et non, je ne lui raconte pas tout, et heureusement.

\- Heureusement que vous étiez là, reprend-elle avec reconnaissance.

\- Mais non, il s’en serait sorti tout seul. Je ne lui ai quand même pas sauvé la vie... et on a passé un bon moment après, hein ? me dit-il.

\- Euh… oui. C’était sympa.

 Cette fois ma mère fronce les sourcils, comme si on avait fomenté un complot contre elle. Moi je ne suis pas mécontent d’exister enfin, dans la conversation.

\- Et j’ai même promis à Clément de lui prêter ma moto quand il sera de nouveau sur pieds, reprend-il, amusé. 

\- C’est une blague ? fait ma mère.

\- Non, non, pourquoi ? Ça te dirait, Clément ?

\- Oui, trop.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, reprend-elle. Il n’arrive déjà pas à courir sans se blesser…

\- Oh maman, pitié !

 Inès me lance un regard compatissant et ma mère se tait, se rendant compte qu’elle va un peu trop loin. Notre hôte semble bien s’amuser, je le soupçonne de le faire exprès. Le tutoiement m’a surpris, après tout ce temps passé depuis cette soirée, je ne sais sur quel pied danser, avec lui. D’autant moins en ce moment, bien sûr, avec mon attelle, me dis-je avec cynisme. 

 Après avoir rajusté son corsage et replacé un de ses mèches, ma mère sourit à nouveau et nous verse le fond de la seconde bouteille.

\- Bon, je suis un peu trop mère-poule, je crois. J’arrête mes commentaires.  Mais que voulez-vous, on ne voit pas grandir ses enfants… Bon, je vais préparer les pâtes avant qu’on glisse sous la table. Vous restez dîner avec nous, bien sûr ? 

\- Comment ? Eh bien, je… C’est un peu soudain. Je n’avais pas prévu…

\- Allons, je suis sûre que votre frigo est vide, reprend-elle sans le laisser finir. On ne va pas se quitter déjà. Ma sauce mijote depuis une heure et j’ai une excellente salade du jardin. Il suffit juste de rajouter une assiette.

 Sans plus de cérémonie elle se lève et va derechef poser une assiette et des couverts sur la table de la cuisine, sans attendre la réponse de notre hôte. Il hausse les épaules, un peu dépassé, puis se tourne à nouveau vers Inès :

-  Vous en êtes aussi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous restez dîner ?

\- Euh… oui. Ça va me faire tard pour rentrer sur Paris mais au moins ça roulera bien.

\- C’est vrai que moi j’ai la chance d’être à côté.

\- Vous vous plaisez ici ? glisse-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Oui, beaucoup. C’est calme, répond-il de sa voix grave. Ça fait du bien.

\- Vous êtes journaliste, c’est ça ?

\- C’est Clément qui vous a dit ça ? répond-il, étonné.

\- Oui, je crois, fait-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

 Le visage d’Emmanuel semble se fermer, j’aurais mieux fait de me taire. Il me fixe d’un regard indéfinissable, auquel je réponds par un petit sourire gêné. Pendant quelques instants nous n’entendons plus que le bruit des casseroles, à la cuisine, puis il soupire :

\- Je fais des piges, en effet. Entre autres choses. C’est une sorte de… break, pour moi. J’ai passé pas mal de temps à l’étranger et quand je suis revenu, je ne me suis pas réadapté. Du moins c’est ce que prétend ma chère épouse, qui a demandé le divorce. Et ça ne se passe pas très bien, donc j’ai décidé de prendre du recul. Ici. Comme ça je ne suis pas trop loin de certains de mes petits-enfants… 

Un voile de tristesse passe devant ses yeux, je ne peux m’empêcher de réagir :

\- Vous avez des petits-enfants ? Déjà ?

_Flûte. On se tutoyait, non ?_

\- Eh oui. Deux. Par alliance, mon épouse est plus âgée que moi. Ils sont petits encore, c’est triste. J’ai peur qu’ils m’oublient, si je pars trop longtemps. Enfin, c’est une histoire compliquée. Je ne veux pas plomber l’ambiance, dit-il en se forçant à sourire. Profitons de cette bonne soirée sans se poser de questions, pas vrai ?

 Le champagne est terminé et le saucisson aussi, il ne reste plus que quelques cacahuètes  sur la table. Tout le monde transpire à grosses gouttes, même notre hôte qui a relevé ses manches. Inès semble captivée, je sens une pointe de jalousie me transpercer le cœur. Sans raison, en plus. Je n’ai rien de mystérieux, moi, hélas.

 Il est temps de passer à table, la chienne est heureuse de nous revoir et jappe joyeusement, ma mère la rabroue sans conviction.

\- Surtout ne lui donnez rien à table, hein ! Sinon on n’en finira pas. Je l’ai mal éduquée, cette chienne. C’est comme mes enfants… Bon, asseyez-vous ici, Inès, et vous ici, en face de Clément. Ce sera un repas très simple. Melon et jambon de pays en entrée, pâtes, salade  puis fruits du jardin. Que du local, ajoute-t-elle avec satisfaction comme si elle avait tout fait elle-même.

\- Ça parait délicieux, dit notre invité devant le superbe plat de jambon et melon préparé par ma mère. Je ne mange pas comme ça tous les soirs.

\- Hum, j’ai l’impression que vous ne devez pas vous nourrir bien correctement, souffle ma mère qui n’en rate pas une. Les hommes seuls, ça ne sait pas se nourrir. Pourquoi vous ne viendriez pas manger chez nous, le soir ? Je vous ferais un prix d’ami. Et comme ça on serait moins seuls, nous aussi. Une espèce de gîte et couvert. Je n’ai jamais osé me lancer, pour l’instant.

 Sidéré, j’ouvre de grands yeux, la fourchette en l’air. D’où lui vient cette idée débile ?  Elle qui a toujours déclaré ne pas vouloir servir de boniche. Elle me lance un petit coup d’œil contrit, je secoue la tête. Je rêve. Heureusement il va refuser.

\- Ma foi, ça me tente, murmure-t-il au bout de quelques instants. C’est vrai que c’est tellement bon… Et je n’ai jamais le temps de faire les courses. Enfin je ne prends jamais le temps de les faire, plus exactement. Et à moto, pas facile.

\- Marché conclu ? lance ma mère, bien rouge.

_Elle doit être saoule, c’est pas possible autrement._

\- Marché conclu, répond Emmanuel. Sauf le week-end. J’ai… d’autres projets pour les week-ends.

 Bien qu’il ne précise rien, j’en conclus qu’il doit s’occuper de ses petits-enfants, même si je n’en ai jamais vu un ici. Sans doute les rejoint-il à Paris ou ailleurs, là où habite leur mère. Ça explique ses disparitions. Partiellement.

\- Parfait ! conclut ma mère. J’aime bien cuisiner pour plusieurs personnes, c’est plus facile. Inès, je ne vous le propose pas. Paris, c’est un peu loin.

\- Un peu, oui, fait Inès avec une pointe de regret.

 Est-ce la cuisine de ma mère qu’elle regrette ou la présence de notre hôte ? Visiblement elle est sous le charme, elle aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qu’elles lui trouvent, me dis-je avec un peu de mauvaise foi.

 Après les pâtes et la salade nous sommes repus, Inès regarde sa montre et grimace, la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps.

\- Faut vraiment que j’y aille, là, il est presque 11 heures.

\- Quoi, déjà ? dis-je, désolé.

\- Ah oui, Paris c’est pas la porte à côté.

\- C’est pas un peu dangereux de prendre la route si tard, après avoir bu ? demande ma mère.

\- Si, ça l’est, confirme Emmanuel. J’ai une chambre inoccupée, pourquoi ne pas la prendre ? Les draps sont propres, je n’y ai pas touché, ajoute-t-il rapidement. 

_Quoi ??_

\- Comment ? Ah non, non, je ne vais pas dormir ici ! Je n’ai pas mes affaires, se récrie Inès.

\- Eh bien je peux vous prêter une chemise de nuit, propose ma mère, affable. Ce serait la meilleure solution.

\- Ce serait plus prudent, en effet, reprend Emmanuel. En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr.

_Bien sûr. Tu parles._

\- Je… je ne sais pas, bafouille Inès, écarlate.

 Elle me fixe, interrogative, je hausse les épaules. C’est à elle de décider. Je ne suis même pas son petit copain. Je finis par lui sourire pour la rassurer et elle respire :

\- Ça me gêne, mais… pourquoi pas ? Vous êtes sûr que… ?

\- Mais oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. J’ai le sommeil lourd et je ne suis pas somnambule.

Ben voyons. Une sourde irritation monte en moi, sans que je sache pourquoi. J’ai l’impression d’être le dindon de la farce. Et en même temps je ne veux pas qu’elle se plante sur la route, évidemment. Comment faire ?

\- Tu pourrais aussi dormir ici, dis-je tout à coup. Il y a la chambre de Dimitri.

\- Oui mais les draps ne sont pas propres, grimace ma mère. Mais je peux les changer, ce n’est pas un souci, bien sûr.

 Inès parait soudain perdue, hésitante. Elle nous regarde tour à tour, ne sachant quoi répondre. Emmanuel semble plutôt amusé par la situation, bien plus que moi.

\- Allons, je ne suis pas le grand méchant loup, reprend-il. Je sais me tenir.

\- Bien sûr, renchérit ma mère, soulagée de ne pas avoir à refaire les lits – _et je sais que c’est foutu._

 La discussion se poursuit mollement jusqu’à près de minuit, sur des sujets divers allant de la mode aux voyages – visiblement notre hôte a beaucoup roulé sa bosse – et lorsque je les vois partir ensemble, à la lueur de la lune, mon cœur se serre. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre, évidemment...
> 
> Dans le chapitre suivant nous saurons si le PM a de l'humour face à la "petite blague" du journaliste, mais je suis sûre que vous avez déjà une idée là-dessus ! 
> 
> Si tout va bien je le mettrai en ligne demain matin, au pire samedi prochain !
> 
> Merci à vous qui lisez, mettez des kudos et me laissez un petit commentaire ! Et un énorme merci à Politicodramatique pour l'excellent boulot qu'elle fait !!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà mon nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard sur mes prévisions mais un peu d'avance sur le week-end, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est un tournant dans l'histoire...
> 
> Un grand merci à vous qui avez lu, mis des kudos et laissé des commentaires, spécialement cecilia, Cannelle, Politicodramatique et ses looooongues reviews et Omnishambles12, qui me suit depuis longtemps. Voici enfin le chapitre que vous attendiez, parfois je me laisse bouffer par ma vie privée, je dois manquer de professionnalisme XD
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**10**

**EMMANUEL**

 

 Difficile de me concentrer sur mon boulot, ce matin-là. J’avais déjà mal dormi et la conférence de rédaction s’éternisait, je n’écoutais plus. Je venais d’avaler mon cinquième café quand j’ai reçu un texto du rédacteur en chef, qui voulait me voir rapidement. J’ai soupiré, dépassé. Pas encore cette histoire de bouquin, me suis-je dit en fermant les yeux. Pitié. Comment est-ce que tout cela avait dérapé ? En fait, je le savais très bien. Trop bien. Ça avait dérapé avec ma blague vaseuse à Sophie Montfort.

Dans le milieu politique, on n’a pas d’humour.

En laissant mon regard s’échapper par les baies vitrées je me suis demandé s’il allait pleuvoir, et pourquoi je n’avais pas rappelé le PM. En fait, je le savais très bien, là aussi. La trouille. C’était une chose de faire marcher cette conne, c’était autre chose d’affronter Manuel Valls. Qu’est-ce que j’allais bien pouvoir lui raconter ?

\- T’en penses quoi, Emmanuel ? m’a demandé Christophe, un collègue, brusquement.

\- Je… euh, j’ai pas entendu, ai-je grimacé.

\- Bienvenue à la rédaction, a-t-il grincé. Tu finis ta nuit ?

\- Je… je pensais à autre chose.

\- Eh bien atterris, et vite.

Piqué au vif, j’allais répondre quand l’assistante du big boss a déboulé dans la salle, l’air pressé. Comme je le pressentais, elle s’est précipitée vers moi, sourcils froncés.

\- Il faut que vous rappeliez ce numéro, c’est urgent, a-t-elle murmuré en me tendant un bout de papier comme si c’était une relique. Tout de suite.

Devant l’importance de la mission je me suis levé et suis sorti de la pièce sous le regard réprobateur de mes collègues, pas mécontent de bouger. Évidemment je l’ai reconnu tout de suite, ce numéro, et une vague de peur a envahi mon ventre, me coupant le souffle. Je me suis laissé tomber sur une chaise, près de la porte, l’esprit en déroute. Un instant j’ai pensé fuir, prendre ma moto et filer n’importe où, vers l’Ouest… mais j’avais un boulot, une femme, des petits-enfants.

Oui, à ce moment-là j’avais encore tout ça, et j’ai eu peur de les perdre. Alors que les dés étaient joués, depuis longtemps.

Finalement je suis remonté dans mon bureau, cherchant un angle d’attaque. Ou de défense. Je n’en avais qu’un : l’humour. Ça suffirait peut-être. Ou pas. J’ai encore attendu un peu, surfant bêtement sur le net, le temps de souffler. Mais je n’imprimais rien, préoccupé par l’appel à venir. La plante verte offerte par ma femme se desséchait dans un coin, j’ai eu un peu honte, bêtement. 

Avec un soupir j’ai appuyé sur la petite icône verte « rappel », la sonnerie a résonné dans le vide, je commençais à reprendre espoir quand une voix sèche a décroché : « Je suis occupé. Rejoignez-moi à midi à l’Escale, rue Lavoisier. »

Et voilà, pas de bonjour, pas d’au revoir, pas de merci.  Pas moyen d’en placer une. Connard. Sur le coup la colère m’a envahi, non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Je n’allais pas me laisser faire, pas cette fois. J’ai caressé l’idée de phrases vengeresses jusqu’à l’heure du rendez-vous, où je suis arrivé en retard, exprès.

L’endroit était beau, à deux pas de Matignon, une espèce de bar de luxe, moquette beige et moelleuse, musique aérienne et plantes grasses. Pas très original.

Comme il fallait s’y attendre une charmante hôtesse m’a conduit dans un salon cosy, en retrait. J’ai cherché des yeux les officiers de sécurité, je ne les ai pas vus. Je nourrissais ma rage intérieure comme un trésor, pour ne pas me laisser démonter. Il était confortablement installé sur un fauteuil en cuir, un verre à la main, le portable dans l’autre main, parlant à un interlocuteur. Son regard ne m’a pas quitté jusqu’à ce que je m’assoie sur un petit canapé, en face de lui. Alors qu’il répondait sèchement il me fixait avec attention, sourcils froncés, sans prendre la peine de me saluer. Pour ne pas me laisser démonter j’ai sorti mon propre portable, checkant mes mails. On serait deux à jouer à ce petit jeu-là.

Sans rien me demander l’hôtesse m’a apporté un whisky, de loin pas ma boisson préférée. Elle est repartie avant que j’aie eu le temps de protester, et j’avais soif. J’ai trempé mes lèvres dans le liquide ambré, le laissant me brûler la gorge et la poitrine, essayant d’apprécier les notes de miel, dattes et de jasmin. A la troisième gorgée j’ai relevé les yeux vers lui, qui me regardait toujours tout en poursuivant sa conversation. Avec effronterie j’ai fait claquer ma langue contre mon palais, affichant un sourire ironique.

C’est alors qu’il a raccroché, sans une formule de politesse pour son correspondant.

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous fait rire ? a-t-il demandé en me fusillant du regard.

\- Bonjour, d’abord, ai-je répondu tranquillement en buvant une nouvelle gorgée, laissant une douce chaleur envahir mes membres.

\- Bonjour, a-t-il maugréé. J’attends vos explications.

Pas question de me laisser impressionner cette fois, ce mec se foutait de moi, abusant de son petit pouvoir.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Au sujet de ce que vous avez raconté à ma conseillère en communication, a-t-il répondu d’une voix glaciale.

Un pli amer déformait le bas de son visage, le durcissant. Un vrai colérique qui essayait de se maitriser, difficilement.

\- Cette chère Sophie Montfort ! Elle vous a tout raconté, hein ? La voix de son maître ?

\- Pas de ce ton-là avec moi ! Ça ne me fait pas rire du tout, a-t-il explosé en se redressant. Vous vous croyez où ?

\- Dans un lupanar quelconque, à Paris. On n’est pas à Matignon, ici, ai-je répondu avec morgue, et vous n’êtes pas mon patron. Assez joué.

Un éclair de surprise est passé dans ses yeux bleu foncé, mais très vite il s’est ressaisi, poings serrés, mâchoires bloquées :

\- Arrêtez votre cinéma. Je ne rigole pas. Qu’est-ce que vous avez raconté comme conneries à Sophie ?

_Attends, mon gars, on va s’amuser, tous les deux._ Étrangement il ne m’impressionnait plus, je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Folie passagère.

\- Elle vous a dit quoi ? ai-je dit narquoisement. Qu’on a couché ensemble ?

\- Et ça vous fait rire ! Mais vous êtes un grand malade !

\- Quoi ? C’était un malentendu. C’est plutôt drôle, non ?

\- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Vous êtes un tordu, un vrai danger public, a-t-il sifflé avec aigreur.

\- Moi ? Non. Je reste à peu près normal, et je garde le sens de l’humour. Ne faites pas cette tête-là, ai-je ajouté en me retenant de rire, c’était juste un quiproquo.

Il secouait la tête, crispé au rebord de son fauteuil, visiblement dépassé par mon attitude, se demandant si j’étais devenu fou ou si je me foutais de sa gueule.

 Les deux, probablement.

\- Vous voulez tout savoir ? Soit. Votre chère conseillère m’a appelé il y a quelques jours en mode « Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait au PM, il ne veut plus entendre parler de vous ? », alors j’ai voulu la faire marcher.

\- Quoi ? Mais vous êtes cinglé !  

\- Je sais, ai-je soupiré. Vous l’avez déjà dit. Et pourtant, je ne lui ai dit que la vérité. J’ai dit textuellement : « Je me suis endormi, après. »

\- Comment ? Après quoi ?

Cette fois il était rouge, proche du coup de sang, pourtant je n’avais toujours pas peur. Bizarrement. Toute cette histoire me paraissait irrésistible, un vrai vaudeville.

\- Après rien. J’ai pas précisé. C’est elle qui a imaginé le reste.

\- Non mais quel connard ! a-t-il rugi en se levant d’un bond. Mais c’est pas possible d’être aussi con ! Et vous n’avez pas rectifié ?

En grandes enjambées il tournait autour de la pièce, tendu à l’extrême. Un instant je me suis dit qu’il allait me frapper, d’ailleurs je suis persuadé qu’il y a pensé.

\- Si, bien sûr que si. Je lui ai dit la vérité, après, mais…

\- Mais quoi ? a-t-il dit avec suspicion en s’arrêtant brusquement.

\- Mais… je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu’elle ne m’a pas cru, ai-je soufflé en baissant la tête. Faut croire qu’elle avait des fantasmes…

Manuel Valls a poussé un long gémissement, se prenant la tête dans les mains, j’ai dû me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire, même s’il me faisait un peu pitié, au fond.

\- Oh misère, misère, s’est-il mis à souffler en reprenant ses déambulations autour de nos fauteuils, d’un pas rapide.  

\- Attendez, vous croyez pas que vous prenez ça trop au tragique ? ai-je lancé d’un ton léger – trop. C’était juste une blague.

Soudain il s’est immobilisé en face de moi, toujours à cran, me fixant avec intensité.

\- Vous savez ce que les blagues mal contrôlées peuvent avoir comme conséquences ?

Bien sûr que je le savais, mais j’ai haussé les épaules.

\- Mais personne n’est au courant. C’était une private joke. Et puis vous avez confiance en Sophie, non ?

Pas de réponse. Évidemment, connaissant la donzelle…

\- Écoutez, asseyez-vous, lui ai-je dit plus doucement. C’était juste une mauvaise blague, je vais la rappeler pour le lui confirmer.

\- Non, non, a-t-il gémi en se rasseyant. C’est trop tard. Il ne faut surtout pas en reparler, ça ne ferait que rallumer les cendres. C’est trop tard…

Un peu mal à l’aise, j’ai froncé les sourcils, le fixant avec sérieux pour la première fois.

\- C’est si grave que ça ?

Il m’a renvoyé un regard un peu hagard, déstabilisé.

Et j’ai eu peur.

\- Elle sait qu’on a passé une nuit ensemble cet été, a-t-il soufflé en se mordillant la lèvre.

 - Mais on n’a pas passé la nuit ensemble… On était juste dans la même maison, ai-je répondu, dérouté.

Son silence a achevé de m’inquiéter, comme si quelque chose m’échappait. Soudain j’ai repensé au canapé et au film érotique, et j’ai frémi. Faisait-il allusion à ça ? A autre chose ? Quelqu’un nous avait-il vus ?

\- Il ne s’est rien passé, n’est-ce pas ? ai-je demandé malgré moi, à voix basse.

\- Non, bien sûr, a-t-il répondu sans me regarder, mais on pourrait vite en tirer des conclusions. Et dans ma position…

Le silence s’est installé, juste interrompu par les coups sourds de mon cœur. Quelque chose m’échappait, comme une image au coin de mon œil, floue mais bien présente.

Pourquoi cette gêne entre nous ? Pourquoi son silence ? Pourquoi mon émoi ?

J’ai secoué la tête, comme pour chasser une idée inconvenante. Je n’avais jamais… non, pas même un instant. Pourtant mon cœur battait fort, et il ne me regardait toujours pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas, ai-je murmuré en finissant mon verre. Je… je crois que je ferais mieux de partir.

\- Non, attends. Attendez, s’est-il repris en posant sa main sur la mienne. Il faut qu’on trouve quelque chose… un moyen pour…

Bouche entrouverte et yeux hagards, il avait l’air perdu, un air que je ne lui connaissais pas. Sa main était tiède sur la mienne, un peu trop. Jamais je ne l’avais vu de si près, je sentais son eau de toilette délicate, et son trouble.

\- Un moyen pour quoi ? ai-je murmuré, le cœur au maximum.

\- Pour arrêter ça, a-t-il soupiré en se penchant vers moi, effleurant ma bouche.

Ses lèvres étaient humides et chaudes, son souffle agréablement teinté de miel et de dattes, jasmin peut-être, je perdais la tête.

\- Non, ai-je gémi en tentant de reculer mon visage, mais déjà sa main était dans mon cou, me retenant contre ses lèvres.

Combien de pensées contradictoires ont traversé mon esprit en quelques secondes, je ne saurais le dire, mais déjà j’entrouvrais mes lèvres pour approfondir le baiser, envahi par une vague de désir brûlante.

_Je suis cinglé_. _Je dois rêver. Forcément._

Et pourtant c’était bon, trop bon. Fort. Très fort. Mon chaos intérieur était total, absolu, comme un court-circuit.

« Non, non, non… » m’entendais-je dire alors qu’il était venu s’asseoir sur le rebord de mon fauteuil, pour mieux me serrer contre lui. Mais si ma bouche disait non mon corps hurlait oui, et c’est en poussant un long gémissement que j’ai accueilli sa bouche dans mon cou, et sa main sur ma cuisse. C’était horrible, intolérable, mais j’en voulais plus, beaucoup plus. La peau de sa joue brûlante contre la mienne, si déroutante avec ce léger picotement dû à un début de barbe, et cette force dans ses bras… Ça ne ressemblait pas à une étreinte avec une femme, mais c’était troublant. Dérangeant. Nous étions en position bien inconfortable, lui penché sur l’accoudoir et moi à moitié de travers sur le fauteuil, luttant contre nous-mêmes pour ne pas nous étendre tout à fait, et assouvir ce désir inconvenant.

Quand il a effleuré mon bas-ventre mes reins se sont rétractés, en un geste involontaire, et j’ai attrapé son visage entre mes mains, écrasant ma bouche contre la sienne avec violence. Nos regards se sont croisés brièvement alors que nos bouches s’entre-dévoraient, longuement, avec sauvagerie. C’est au bord de l’asphyxie que nos visages se sont enfin séparés, et j’ai fermé les yeux. J’avais envie de tout, tout de suite.

\- Touche-moi, ai-je feulé en laissant ma tête retomber en arrière. Touche-moi.

Un long instant, suspendu, j’ai attendu, conscient de son hésitation, de ma folie. Son corps était lourd contre moi, presque sur moi. Je ne pouvais presque plus respirer, écrasé et tordu sur ce fauteuil. Sa bouche brûlante a repris mon cou, se dirigeant lentement vers mon torse, alors que d’une main tremblante il ouvrait un à un les boutons de ma chemise. Nos gestes malhabiles nous contraignaient et nous gênaient, peut-être involontairement. Cette étreinte folle ne pouvait qu’être maladroite, voire empêchée. Quand finalement, à force de contorsions, il s’est retrouvé étendu sur moi, j’ai repris sa bouche pour un long baiser et il s’est mis à bouger lentement des hanches, longuement, voluptueusement. Nous étions encore habillés et pourtant j’étais ravagé par le désir, sentant trop précisément son sexe à travers le tissu.

\- Oh putain je vais jouir, ai-je gémi alors que ses gestes s’accéléraient, et j’ai joui.

Quelques secondes plus tard j’ai vu son visage se contracter à son tour, et ses yeux tourner. Je savais que je garderais cette vision plantée en moi longtemps, voire pour toujours. Le Premier ministre en train de jouir contre moi. De la folie furieuse. Nous avions pris notre pied comme des ados, gauches et coincés, et c’était débile.

Pourtant il reposait sur mon corps, lourd et abandonné, et j’ai glissé ma main dans ses cheveux drus, le cœur serré, ému comme jamais.

_Ce n’est pas possible, ce n’est pas vrai_ , me suis–je répété comme un mantra, yeux résolument fermés, la main dans ses cheveux. L’intimité de ce geste me bouleversait, bêtement. Son odeur m’enivrait, mon cœur n’arrivait pas à ralentir, pris dans un étau.

_C’est impossible. Impossible._

C’est une vibration qui nous a finalement séparés, son portable dans sa poche, qui vibrait contre ma cuisse.

\- Il faut que je réponde, a-t-il balbutié en se relevant difficilement, c’est peut-être grave.

Plus grave que ce qu’on vient de faire ? ai-je eu envie de demander, mais je me suis tu. Je ne savais plus où j’en étais, plus du tout. Mais le vide créé par l’absence de son corps m’a fait frissonner, et soudain j’ai réalisé qu’on était un jour ouvrable, et que j’avais un boulot. D’un bond maladroit je me suis remis debout alors qu’il répondait d’une voix presque normale au téléphone.

Le monde avait repris ses droits.

J’ai cherché un mouchoir pour m’essuyer, lui tournant le dos, gêné.

\- C’est pas vrai, ai-je soufflé en voyant la tache sur mon pantalon. Comment je vais expliquer ça ? Dans mon dos il parlait d’Assemblée Nationale et de 49-3, déjà je me disais que j’avais rêvé. Mais l’humidité de mon bas-ventre me prouvait le contraire, et je ne savais pas comment partir.

J’ai regardé autour de moi, pas fier. Il y avait deux verres sur la petite table, vides. Des plantes vertes et des tapis, un décor banal pour une interview.

_Mais ça, c’était avant._

Une urgence subite m’a pris, il était presque quatorze heures, j’avais une réunion, des collègues, une vie. J’avais déjà fait un pas vers la porte quand il a raccroché, dans mon dos. J’ai fermé brièvement les yeux, tenté de partir à la sauvette. Que dire ? Comment assumer ?  Mais la porte était loin, trop loin. Et puis je voulais savoir. Alors je me suis retourné, le cherchant du regard. Il était juste là, bras ballants, aussi gêné que moi, je crois. Il n’y avait plus de matador ni de colère. De l’incertitude et de la peur.

\- Cette fois, on est bel et bien dans la merde, a-t-il soufflé en regardant ma bouche, avant de se diriger d’un pas rapide vers la porte.

Je suis resté quelques minutes immobile, paumé.

  

**CLÉMENT**

   Bien sûr, ce matin quand je me suis levé, ils étaient déjà partis. Plus de voiture ni de moto devant la maison. Envolés. Ma mère a vu ma mine déçue quand je suis descendu au petit déjeuner, vers onze heures trente.

\- T’avais qu’à pas te lever si tard. T’as vu l’heure qu’il est ?

\- C’est les médicaments… ai-je tenté d’un ton morne en me grattant le crâne.

\- Ben voyons. C’est la flemme, oui. Et pas question que tu déjeunes à cette heure-ci, j’ai fait un rôti pour midi, a-t-elle lancé alors que je tendais la main vers les céréales. Essaie de prendre un rythme correct ! Moi j’étais debout à huit heures.

Toujours la même rengaine, que j’entendais déjà à l’adolescence. J’aime dormir, et alors ? Qu’est-ce que je pourrais faire d’autre, avec le pied pris dans ce machin ? Passer encore plus de temps sur l’ordi ? En me faisant couler un café je me suis renfrogné, me laissant lourdement tomber à table. Ma mère arrosait son rôti tout en préparant ses légumes, il faisait déjà chaud.

\- Tiens, tu veux m’aider avec les carottes ?

\- Qui, moi ?

\- Ben oui, toi. Qui veux-tu ? La chienne ? Il faut juste les éplucher.

Elle m’a tendu l’espèce de drôle de couteau à légumes, « l’économe » a-t-elle précisé, j’avais envie de mourir. J’ai vainement cherché un truc super important à faire, mais mon esprit bloquait sur la soirée de la veille.

\- Et tu les as vus partir, ce matin ? ai-je interrogé mine de rien, en épluchant les légumes.

\- Oui.

\- Et… ils sont partis ensemble ? Enfin, je veux dire, en même temps ?

\- Ah ah ! a-t-elle fait d’un ton triomphal. Elle te plait bien, la petite Inès, hein ? Je l’ai tout de suite vu.

\- Maman…

\- Boh, moi, ce que j’en dis, c’est juste histoire d’en causer, hein, comme disait ma grand-mère. Mais si tu ne prends pas l’initiative, il ne se passera rien.

\- Maman, s’il te plait. C’est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Ça fait trois ans qu’on se connait, s’il avait dû se passer quelque chose, ce serait déjà arrivé. On est copains, c’est tout.

\- C’est cela, oui.

Elle m’agaçait de plus en plus, je décimais les carottes sans scrupule, en en gâchant la moitié. Bien fait.

\- Mais fais attention, Clément ! Oh, le massacre. Tu le fais exprès, ou quoi ? Des belles carottes du marché, toutes fraîches.

\- Oui ben moi j’y connais rien. Je cuisine jamais.

\- Ça se voit, oui. T’allais au restau-U tous les jours, à Paris ?

\- Oui, souvent. Sauf quand j’étais invité par une copine.  

\- Ben voyons. Voilà comment on reproduit des schémas obsolètes. Eh bien, la société n’est pas prête d’évoluer !

\- Oh maman, pitié…

\- Et c’est pas comme ça que tu vas lui plaire, à Inès. Les filles aiment les mecs débrouillards.

Sur le coup je me suis tu, excédé. J’ai juste levé les yeux au ciel et soupiré longuement. Autant de conneries à la minute, c’était au-dessus de mes forces. La carotte encore à la main, j’avais envie de tout envoyer balader, sortir et claquer la porte. Disparaître. Impossible. Par un coup du sort j’étais coincé là pour encore quelques semaines – prisonnier malgré moi.

\- De toute façon Inès craque pour Vincent, pas pour moi, ai-je fini par marmonner dans mon début de barbe – la barbe, encore un sujet de discussion avec ma mère.

\- Pas sûr. Elle avait l’air de passer du bon temps avec toi, hier. Elle a quand même fait pas mal de kilomètres pour te voir.

\- Par pure charité, crois-moi.

\- N’importe quoi.

\- Elle avait plutôt l’air sous le charme d’Emmanuel…

Ma mère m’a lancé un coup d’œil moqueur, j’ai décidé de contre-attaquer :

\- D’ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as invité ce type à dîner chez nous tous les soirs, c’est du grand n’importe quoi !

\- C’est vrai que mes paroles ont été plus rapides que ma pensée, je crois que je me suis un peu emballée… Je sais pas, ça m’est venu comme ça, d’un coup. On passait une si bonne soirée, alors que tous les deux on s’ennuie comme des rats morts, d’habitude.

\- Charmant.

\- Quoi ? C’est pas vrai ? Certains soirs on décroche pas trois mots, tous les deux. Et puis ça me permettra de gagner un petit peu d’argent.

\- T’en es pas là, quand même ?

\- Pas là quoi ? Tu crois que ton père me verse quelque chose pour toi ? La plupart du temps il oublie de me verser sa prestation compensatoire, alors… Et puis c’est vrai que c’est plus agréable de cuisiner pour beaucoup de monde.

\- Mouais. Non mais tu l’imagines à notre table, tous les soirs ? On va parler de quoi ?

\- Mais j’en sais rien, moi. Et puis tu le tutoies, non ? Je croyais que c’était ton ami, m’a-t-elle lancé sournoisement. Il parait que vous avez tellement rigolé, tous les deux, lors de l’orage… 

J’ai haussé les épaules, agacé, ma mère est sortie pour secouer la salade, le chien sur les talons. Mon ami ? Sûrement pas.  Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais l’idée de le voir à table, chez moi, m’agaçait prodigieusement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Merci pour vos réactions à ce chapitre, je les attends avec une certaine impatience, j'avoue...
> 
> Pour la suite... bon, cette fois je ne vais pas trop m'engager, si Dieu et ma belle Politicodramatique (mon excellente bêta) le veulent, vous aurez un autre chapitre ce week-end !


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le chapitre d'après, cette fois j'ai été plutôt rapide, bonne lecture à vous !
> 
> Un grand merci à vous qui avez mis un kudos ou un commentaire, et un très très grand merci à Cannelle, Libelulle et cecilia d'avoir été aussi prompts à commenter, ça fait plaisir !
> 
> Prêts pour le prochain chapitre ?

**11**

**EMMANUEL**

 

 

 Puis je suis reparti comme si j’avais le diable aux trousses, me retrouvant d’un coup dans la rue bruyante, en ce début d’après-midi. Pendant quelques secondes je me suis demandé quel jour on était, quelle heure il pouvait bien être et pourquoi j’avais si peur. Les voitures passaient à toute allure, je ne savais même plus comment j’étais venu. En moto, en taxi, par le métro ? Les coups sourds de mon cœur m’empêchaient de penser, j’avais chaud, trop chaud, et il y avait cette humidité sur mon bas-ventre, humiliante. J’évitais soigneusement les regards des passants, certain que ma faute se lisait sur mon front, en un sceau noir. Idem pour mon reflet dans les vitrines, intolérable. Je n’étais plus moi, j’en aurais juré. Impossible de retourner au boulot comme si de rien n’était, et pourtant il le fallait. J’avais une réunion à 14h30, au sujet des prochaines primaires. A cette pensée mon estomac s’est révulsé et j’ai vomi un filet de bile, je n’avais rien mangé. Un vrai poivrot, ivre de désir et de dégoût.

 Non, je ne pouvais pas rentrer, c’était impossible. Un peu plus loin des enfants jouaient dans un square, j’ai aperçu un banc libre, je m’y suis écroulé. Tout tournait autour de moi, les voitures, les gens, les bruits, je respirais à peine. Un vent froid soufflait, faisant plier les branches des arbres, crier les enfants. Inlassablement la scène se déroulait dans ma tête, de plus en plus confuse. Comment tout cela avait-il commencé ? Qu’avait-il dit, qu’avais-je répondu, entre la colère initiale et l’élan insensé de nos corps ? Je cherchais des pistes annonciatrices dans nos échanges précédents, et tout prenait sens, tout ce qui avait paru anodin, banal. Avais–je été aveugle, complice ?

 Mon portable n’arrêtait pas de vibrer dans ma poche, je n’osais pas regarder qui me réclamait. De peur que ce soit lui. Que ce ne soit pas lui. Je voulais tout et son contraire, j’étais fou. Les mères me lançaient des coups d’œil un peu inquiets, pressentant le pervers, le malade. Je gardais les yeux résolument au sol, priant pour disparaître, arrêter de trembler. Même mon pied n’arrêtait pas de tressauter, j’aurais tout donné pour arrêter de réfléchir, une minute. Revenir sur terre, dans le présent. Mais j’avais encore la sensation de ses cheveux drus entre mes doigts, son poids contre moi, son souffle dans mon cou, court. Un moment d’abandon singulier, incroyable. Et ça me bouleversait, au-delà de tout. Ce court moment de relâche, de sincérité.

 Sans plus réfléchir je me suis levé et je me suis mis à marcher le long des rues et des boulevards, comme dans un rêve, un rêve hypnotique. Accompagner ma mémoire par ma marche pour que le rêve recommence, encore et encore. Ca n’était plus douloureux, plus problématique, c’était un songe, un engourdissement agréable, un doux enivrement. Mes tremblements avaient cessé, j’étais ailleurs, simplement ailleurs, marcheur de l’infini. J’ai avancé longtemps en oubliant le présent, suivant mes propres pas sans buts, jusqu’à me retrouver dans un quartier inconnu, quelques arrondissements plus loin. Trop tard pour revenir au boulot, trop tôt pour rentrer chez moi.

A un feu rouge j’ai réalisé que mes jambes me faisaient mal, et que mes épaules étaient lourdes, trop lourdes. Je suis entré dans un café au hasard, me réfugiant au fond de la salle, derrière un poteau noir. Quand le serveur m’a demandé ce que je voulais j’ai répondu « un whisky », en une tentative dérisoire de me souvenir, ou d’oublier, je ne sais pas.

 Où était-il, à cette heure-ci ? En réunion, à préparer le prélèvement à la source ?  Organiser la reconstruction de la France de demain ? En déplacement, à visiter une usine high tech ? Dans son bureau, devant un whisky ? J’aurais parié que je n’étais déjà plus dans le paysage, et c’était bien comme ça.

Le liquide ambré a à nouveau brûlé ma bouche et mon œsophage, alors qu’un couple s’engueulait sur une banquette, à côté. Un couple normal, rassurant. J’ai alors pensé à Brigitte et regardé mon portable, tous les appels en attente et les textos indignés de mon entourage professionnel. En soupirant j’ai fait une réponse commune « Je suis malade, je rentre chez moi». Pas faux, en plus. Il n’y avait plus qu’à trouver le courage de rentrer effectivement, en pleine après-midi. J’ai à nouveau checké mes textos, pas de message ni d’appel de _lui_ , ouf.

_Peut-être qu’il n’y en aura plus jamais_ , me suis-je dit en finissant mon verre, presque rasséréné. Ce serait le plus logique, en y pensant. Une erreur vite effacée, une faute de frappe, dans le grand livre de sa vie.

 

En arrivant chez moi j’ai été frappé par le silence, si rare. D’habitude Brigitte rentrait avant moi, elle écoutait de la musique classique et parfois ses petits-enfants babillaient dans le salon, poussant des cris de joie en me voyant. Là, rien, personne. Je me suis allongé sur le canapé, j’ai mis un CD en sourdine, qui parlait de lac et j’ai pris un magazine, tentant de toutes mes forces de me concentrer sur l’article sur la chute d’Alep. Flippant. Quelques pages plus loin un long article peignait la vie d’Helmut Berger, l’ange déchu. Je me suis dit qu’il faudrait que je voie « Les Damnés » et « Ludwig », les chefs-d’œuvre de Visconti, moi qui ne connaissais rien au cinéma, ou presque. Que peut-être j’y trouverais des réponses. Que peut-être…

C’est un subtil changement d’atmosphère qui m’a éveillé, plus tard. Brigitte était assise à l’autre bout du canapé, m’observant avec attention, en souriant.

\- Tu es réveillé ? a-t-elle demandé doucement. Tu vas mieux ?

\- Comment ?

\- Je t’ai appelé au boulot, ils m’ont dit que tu étais malade. Alors je suis rentrée…

 Un instant j’ai pris peur, comme si Manuel était là, caché quelque part, comme si elle allait tout deviner. Je me suis gratté la tête, essayant de mettre de l’ordre dans mes idées.

\- Et les enfants ?  ai-je croassé, la bouche pâteuse.

\- Ils sont encore chez leurs parents. Tu as de la fièvre ? a-t-elle dit en posant sa main sur mon front.

\- Non, non. C’est juste une… gastro. J’ai vomi, j’avais le vertige, alors je me suis couché, ai-je improvisé.

\- Ah ça, c’est typique, a-t-elle lancé en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu as chopé une cochonnerie. T’as mangé quoi à midi ?

Midi. A midi j’étais à L’Escale, le ventre vide et l’esprit confus, le corps en déroute. Sa tête entre mes mains, ses cheveux sous mes doigts, et ce parfum léger… Ça me paraissait loin pourtant, il ne restait qu’un bon mal de tête et ma bouche pâteuse.

\- Rien. J’étais déjà mal.

\- Tu veux aller chez le médecin ?

\- Non, me suis-je écrié. Non, je veux rester ici, ça va passer. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps.

Tout était une question de temps, même la mort. Facile.

Sa manière de me dévisager était gênante, je me sentais pris en faute, comme un gamin. Elle cherchait un indice sur mon visage, elle l’aurait trouvé plus bas, sur mon pantalon.

\- Je vais te chercher un médicament, a-t-elle décrété en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Bouge pas.

Je ne comptais pas bouger, de toute façon. Elle m’a ramené un truc immonde qui pétillait, amer et âcre, que j’ai avalé sans respirer. Puis elle s’est rassise au bout du canapé, attentive comme une mère.

\- C’est vrai que tu es tout pâle. Tu ne veux pas aller au lit ?

J’ai secoué la tête vivement, le lit me paraissant dangereux, sans raison.

\- Mon pauvre chéri, a-t-elle murmuré en me caressant le front, et j’ai baissé les yeux.

 Nous étions côté à côte, enfin seuls, enfin tranquilles, mais je n’avais qu’une envie : qu’elle parte. Au bout de quelques minutes de mutisme elle s’est levée en soupirant et a décrété que c’était le bon moment pour ranger la chambre des enfants, j’ai respiré. D’un geste machinal j’ai attrapé ma tablette sur la petite table, un bijou de technologie. Bien sûr dans les pages de news son nom était partout, j’ai cliqué sur chaque article, cœur battant, cherchant je ne sais quoi. Je voulais tout savoir de lui, voir chaque photo, en une obsession stérile. Je connaissais déjà tout de lui, en bon journaliste. Du moins la version autorisée. Officielle. Je suis passé rapidement sur les photos privées, avec son épouse, trop belle. Rapidement ma nausée est revenue et j’ai refermé la tablette, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de lien entre cet homme public et moi, c’était pure folie, bêtise insensée.

En un ultime sursaut je me suis levé, j’ai pris une douche pour évacuer les derniers miasmes, j’ai enfilé mon short, un sweat, et je suis sorti courir, sous les invectives de Brigitte, me traitant de débile.

Quand je suis revenu je me sentais mieux, comme libéré. Rien ne vaut le sport pour lutter contre le stress, je le savais depuis longtemps. J’avais évacué les tensions, j’étais prêt à affronter l’avenir quel qu’il soit.

\- Tu t’es drôlement vite remis, m’a lancé Brigitte d’un œil un peu soupçonneux le soir même, au dîner.

J’ai haussé les épaules en mangeant ma pintade accompagnée de purée de carottes, plat qu’elle avait préparé pour moi, en bonne épouse.

\- Ton médicament a fait des miracles, ai-je répondu en souriant fielleusement, ce qui l’a satisfaite.

\- Tu penses pouvoir travailler demain ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, ai-je répondu docilement. Bon, j’ai du boulot.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas travailler à cette heure-ci ?

\- Il faut que je checke mes mails, sinon demain ça va être la cata, ai-je repris en écho à sa propre expression. J’en ai pas pour longtemps.

Je me suis réfugié dans l’espèce de petit cagibi qui me servait de bureau au fond du couloir, mettant la musique à fond. J’ai ouvert chaque mail soigneusement en me convaincant que je n’en attendais aucun de spécial, évidemment. Rien de particulier ne s’était heureusement passé cet après-midi là, et très vite je me suis mis à surfer sur le net au gré de mes envies, évitant soigneusement les thèmes politiques. Il était tard mais je n’avais pas envie de me coucher, j’étais trop agité, sans vouloir le reconnaître. J’allais éteindre et finir par me coucher quand mon portable a vibré dans ma poche, me faisant sursauter. J’ai tout de suite que c’était lui, sans même regarder le numéro.

\- Vous êtes seul ? a-t-il demandé une voix sèche et basse.

\- Oui, ai-je répondu en essayant de prendre un ton dégagé.

\- Voilà, je serai bref. Ce qui s’est passé aujourd’hui était une erreur, un malentendu. Je vous propose que nous en restions là.

\- Je… euh, je comprends, oui, ai-je répondu évasivement, pris de court.

Quelques secondes se sont passées, j’ai cru qu’il avait raccroché.

\- Vous comprenez, n’est-ce pas ? 

\- Je… Bien sûr, ai-je assuré pour ne pas passer pour un idiot.

Je comprenais qu’il ne voulait pas parler librement, de peur d’être écouté, et surtout qu’il se déballonnait. Un sentiment bizarre s’est emparé de moi, mélange de soulagement et de déception.

\- Très bien. Parfait, a-t-il conclu.

\- Oui.

C’était le moment de raccrocher, aucun de nous ne l’a fait.

\- Vous trouverez donc quelqu’un d’autre pour écrire le livre, ai-je dit étourdiment, pour briser le silence.

Pas de réponse. Puis il a raccroché, me laissant comme un idiot.

_Heureusement que nous n’avions pas commencé_ , me suis-je dit avec philosophie.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Pendant quelques semaines j’ai pu croire qu’il ne se passerait rien, voire même qu’il ne s’était rien passé. Comment un truc aussi insensé aurait-il pu arriver ? J’avais dû rêver, pris dans je ne sais quel fantasme. Je chassais résolument toute pensée malséante, toute allusion à lui, mais dans mon métier ce n’était pas facile, il était là, partout. Tout le temps.

 D’autant qu’au bout de quelques jours mon patron m’avait convoqué dans son bureau, visiblement énervé. Ça se voyait à ce petit tressautement au coin de sa lèvre, démenti par ses paroles :

\- Comment ça va, mon ami ?    

_Depuis quand on est amis_? ai-je failli rétorquer.

\- Bien, merci, ai-je répondu prudemment. Comme d’hab, quoi.

\- Tant mieux, tant mieux, a-t-il dit d’un air absent. Tu peux m’expliquer pourquoi le PM a annulé sa venue à l’émission « Plein cadre » de la semaine prochaine ?

\- Moi ? ai-je fait d’un air innocent. Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

\- Et ça en est où votre projet de livre ?

\- Hum ? Oh finalement ça ne va pas se faire, je crois, ai-je murmuré en jouant avec mon stylo.

\- Sans blague ? a-t-il repris brusquement. Et pourquoi ?

En un instant j’ai eu peur, peur qu’il sache tout. Mais comment cela serait-il possible ? Qui aurait craché le morceau ? Manuel ? Le rouge au front je me suis aperçu que j’avais pensé à lui en l’appelant par son prénom, ultime tabou. Je crois que j’ai haussé les épaules, puis d’une voix de fausset j’ai répondu :

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je suppose qu’il a changé d’avis. Ou l’autre conne, là, sa conseillère en communication…

Cette fois c’est lui qui a haussé les épaules, je commençais à avoir mal au crâne, d’autant qu’il y avait des travaux dans l’immeuble d’en face, des coups sourds qui martelaient dans ma tête.

-  T’as fait le con, hein ? a-t-il repris au bout de quelques instants.

\- Pardon ? Le quoi ? ai-je fait, froissé.

\- L’idiot. Trop fier de toi, trop indépendant, hein ? Je m’en doutais. J’en étais sûr…

\- Sûr de quoi ?

\- Que tu ne saurais pas t’adapter aux exigences de l’exercice. Que tu n’en ferais qu’à ta tête…

\- Quoi ?

Au mot exercice j’ai repensé à nos corps coincés et tordus sur le fauteuil, drôle d’exercice. Peut-être qu’avec un peu plus de souplesse…

\- Bref, tu nous as mis dans la merde, Emmanuel. Je compte sur toi pour t’excuser et réparer tes conneries, et vite.

\- C’est hors de question, ai-je glapi en me levant. De toute façon c’est trop tard. 

\- Trop tard ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Je me suis mordu la lèvre, gêné. Il fallait éviter tout registre ambigu, genre « tout est fini entre nous », absolument. Je me suis rassis un peu lourdement, fatigué.

\- Il a changé d’avis, sur le bouquin. Ça ne l’intéresse plus. je ne vais pas le supplier.

\- Ben voyons. C’est pour ça que Montfort a sollicité Lefebvre pour reprendre le projet. Un mec de la chaîne concurrente, tu te rends compte…

La jalousie. C’est ce que j’ai ressenti, à ce moment-là. De la jalousie.

Je n’étais qu’un imbécile, un pauvre idiot amoureux. Un connard. Il m’a semblé sentir à nouveau ses cheveux sous mes doigts, ses cheveux drus et épais, noirs et odorants. Cette petite odeur épicée, musc ou lavande…  En fermant brièvement les yeux j’ai replongé dans le souvenir et une douce chaleur s’est répandue en moi, malgré moi. Mon patron continuait à parler d’un ton énervé, de concurrence et parts de marché, moi j’étais loin déjà, loin dans un passé trop présent. Tous ces efforts pour l’oublier, et là…

\- Alors ?

\- Hmm ? ai-je demandé en me rendant compte que j’avais dû louper un truc. Alors quoi ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire pour le récupérer, bordel ?

\- Rien. Tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais rien faire. Je tiens à ma réputation. Je ne vais pas me lancer dans un truc de promo politique ou je serai grillé, définitivement. Il voulait valider tous les chapitres, alors j’ai dit non. Tu comprends ? ai-je lancé en me levant, mû par une vraie révolte. J’ai une carrière à faire, moi. Je suis journaliste, moi.

J’étais face à lui, frémissant, et je savais que j’avais touché le point faible. La déontologie du journaliste. Après tout, il était chef de la rédaction, merde. Je lisais dans ses yeux la lutte du Bien et du Mal, l’intégrité contre la carrière. Il fallait que je trouve des arguments, et vite.

\- Tu aurais accepté ça, toi ? lui ai-je demandé en le fixant intensément.

Ça lui a coupé la chique, quelques secondes. Je le voyais réfléchir, peser le pour et le contre, à l’infini.

\- On ne parle pas de moi, ici, a-t-il finalement décrété en se retournant. Qu’est-ce que je vais dire au président de la chaîne, moi ?

Je me suis retenu de sourire. Évidemment, c’était ça le cœur du problème. Le seul vrai problème.

\- Je te laisse réfléchir, ai-je dit avant de sortir de son bureau, tête haute.

Cette fois je m’en étais sorti, je n’aurais peut-être pas toujours autant de chance.  

 

**CLÉMENT**

 

 

C’est le soir, ma mère a sorti sa belle nappe et les verres du dimanche, ça m’exaspère. Je fais celui qui n’a rien remarqué et qui n’attend personne mais je ronge mon frein, déjà excédé. Avec un peu de chance il aura oublié, il est déjà presque vingt heures. Ouf. Les allées et venues de ma mère entre la salle à manger et la fenêtre de la cuisine me donnent le tournis. Ça promet.

\- Tu crois qu’il a oublié ? finit-elle par me demander, l’air ennuyée.

\- Sûrement, je réponds avec assurance. On était bourrés hier soir. Et sa moto n’est même pas là, c’est cuit.

Cette fois elle est déçue, je jubile intérieurement. L’image du gentil locataire en a pris un coup. Bien fait.

\- Quand même, il aurait pu prévenir. Tu crois qu’il est retenu à Paris ? Avec ta copine ?

\- Ma copine ? Inès ? Qu’est-ce qu’Inès vient faire là-dedans ? Tu crois que… ?

 A sa tête, je me dis qu’elle se moque de moi. Un prêté pour un rendu. Et pourtant… Serait-ce possible ? Inès et ce type ? Je secoue la tête malgré moi, mais l’idée est là, bien présente. Ma mère finit par s’asseoir à la table de la cuisine, embêtée, alors que la chienne tourne entre nous, sentant la morosité ambiante.

\- Mais bon sang, appelle-le !

\- Mais je n’ai pas son numéro de portable, se récrie-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? T’as pas son numéro ? J’espère que tu lui as demandé une copie de sa carte d’identité, au moins, dis-je, pas mécontent de la culpabiliser.

\- Et pourquoi pas un extrait de son casier judiciaire, tant que tu y es ? C’est quoi cette parano, fait-elle en touillant la salade. Flûte, j’ai coupé les tomates trop tôt.

 Les tomates et la mozzarella commencent à sécher sur leur plat, à côté du rôti froid, je ne suis pas mécontent. Voilà ce que c’est d’être trop gentille, bien fait pour elle. Agacé, j’envoie un SMS à Inès pour lui demander si elle bien rentrée, histoire de…

 Quelques secondes plus tard mon portable vibre, c’est elle. Je décroche, sous l’œil curieux de ma mère, essayant de prendre un ton dégagé.

\- Tu t’inquiètes pour moi ? demande Inès en rigolant.

\- Un peu, oui. Comme tu as passé la nuit avec un individu peu fréquentable…

\- Oh, Clément, arrête tes blagues ! Je n’ai pas passé la nuit avec lui ! Tu me prends pour une fille légère ou quoi ?

\- Mais non, bien sûr que non… Je plaisante. Mais comme je ne t’ai pas vu repartir, ce matin.

\- Oui, je suis partie tôt, je n’ai pas voulu te déranger. J’ai juste dit au revoir à ta maman.

… _qui ne m’a rien dit_. J’envoie un regard noir à ma mère, qui prend un air innocent. Elle n’entend pas mais doit se douter de la teneur de la conversation, évidemment.

\- Bien sûr. Ça roulait bien ?

\- Euh… oui, très bien. C’est l’été, dit-elle comme une évidence. 

 Elle doit me prendre pour un fou.

\- C’était vraiment sympa de venir me voir, dis-je pour meubler.

\- Oui, c’est vrai qu’on a passé un bon moment.

\- J’espère que tu reviendras.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, fait-elle après une petite hésitation.

\- Tu serais dispo quand ? je demande avec un enthousiasme un peu forcé. La semaine prochaine ?

\- Je… euh, peut-être. J’ai des projets avec mes cousins mais c’est pas encore sûr. Écoute, je suis pas chez moi et j’ai pas mon agenda, je te rappelle plus tard, OK ?

\- Ah, je te dérange ?

\- Non, non. Je suis au restaurant avec… un ami. Une amie, pardon. Je te rappelle ?

\- Bien sûr. Bisous.

 Étrange, cette histoire de restaurant. Ma mère aurait-elle raison ? Seraient-ils déjà en train de roucouler quelque part ? Mais un bruit sourd vient détourner mon attention, c’est notre locataire qui arrive avec sa moto, dans un nuage de gravillons. Un soulagement incroyable s’empare de moi, ma mère retrouve instantanément le sourire.

On est bien peu de choses.

 Quelques minutes plus tard il est là, le cheveu en bataille, mal rasé et plutôt poussiéreux.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas oubliés mais j’étais pris ailleurs. Et en plus je ne suis guère présentable… 

\- Aucune importance, glousse ma mère en l’invitant à entrer, on mange froid de toute manière. C’est un reste de rôti avec des salades du jardin. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, c’est un petit dîner sans façon.

_Tu parles_. Après m’avoir souri il prend place en face de moi, pendant un instant nous restons muets, un peu gênés. Ma mère s’agite autour de nous, commentant ses plats et nous incitant à nous servir, faussement détendue. Crispante.

\- En fait, j’ai réfléchi, finit-il par dire en se servant, je ne pense pas être disponible tous les soirs. Ou alors je serai très en retard, comme aujourd’hui. Donc il vaudrait mieux qu’on revienne sur notre accord, en fait. Sinon ça vous causerait trop de soucis.

Il se tait, laissant ma mère encaisser le choc. Elle reste bouche bée quelques instants puis se reprend, retrouvant un sourire de façade.

\- Ah mais… c’est comme vous voulez. Il ne faut pas que ce soit une obligation, bien sûr. Dommage. Et en me prévenant à l’avance ?

\- C’est que… parfois je ne peux pas prévoir. C’est très variable, selon mon emploi du temps.

Malgré sa bonne humeur affichée je sens que ma mère est déçue, voire blessée par ce revirement. Elle avait sans doute dû préparer tous les menus de la semaine dans sa tête, ce changement impromptu ne lui convient pas. Mais pas du tout.

\- Au fait, vous faites quoi exactement ? lance-t-elle mine de rien, en s’asseyant enfin. Prenez un morceau de pain, il est frais.

\- Merci, dit-il en se rembrunissant. Vous voulez dire, comme profession ?

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien, comme j’expliquais à votre fils, je suis… enfin je fais des piges pour des journaux, j’écris un peu, je corrige des textes.

\- Vous êtes journaliste, quoi, en conclut-elle comme une évidence.

\- Enfin… pas directement. Pas à plein temps. En ce moment j’écris, plutôt. Un livre.

\- Ah bon ? Quelle sorte de livre ? Un roman ? Un essai ? fait-elle, intéressée.

Pauvre type, avec elle il n’a pas fini. La bouche pleine, il déglutit difficilement, cherchant visiblement un truc plausible à répondre. Elle semble bien déterminée, je connais cet air-là. Elle veut tout savoir. Je le plains.

\- Euh… c’est plus un roman, oui. Une espèce de biographie.

\- Ah oui ? Au sujet de qui ? reprend-elle en lui versant un autre verre de vin.

La sueur perle sur le front de notre hôte, il fait lourd ce soir –et en plus il est sur le grill de la curiosité de ma mère. Les tomates mozzarella sont bien juteuses, je me concentre sur mon assiette pour ne pas trop le dévisager, ne pas le mettre encore davantage mal à l’aise.

\- C’est… euh… j’ai signé un contrat de confidentialité, je suis désolé. C’est plutôt alimentaire, de toute façon. Vos tomates sont délicieuses, vraiment. J’en ai rarement mangé de si bonnes.

\- Ah merci. Je suis contente, fait-elle avec un vrai sourire. Excusez-moi d’être indiscrète mais ça m’intrigue. C’est quelqu’un de connu, dont vous faites la biographie, n’est-ce pas ? Il – ou elle – est encore en vie ?

\- Oui, répond-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Oh, c’est une star ?

\- Euh… Vraiment, je ne…

\- Maman ! Arrête de l’ennuyer, tu vois bien qu’il ne peut rien dire.

Avec une petite moue elle découpe son rôti d’une main nerveuse, agacée. Plume recommence à chouiner sous la table, elle l’attrape par le collier et la met à la porte sans autre forme de procès.

\- On l’a mal éduqué, ce chien. Et sinon, quand vous faites des piges, c’est pour quel journal ?

Je tousse, m’étranglant à moitié devant son culot. On la met à la porte, elle revient par la fenêtre. J’avais oublié ce côté pugnace chez elle, dont ses clients ont souvent fait les frais. Insensiblement les épaules de notre hôte s’affaissent – je sens qu’on ne le reverra jamais à table.

\- Des revues économiques et des sites sur Internet, mais pas très connus. Enfin, connus par les professionnels de l’industrie seulement. Je vous en ferai lire à l’occasion, si vous voulez. Je suis en train d’en finir un sur la transition énergique des pays asiatiques, si ça vous intéresse, fait-il aimablement.

Ma mère ouvre de grands yeux, un peu perplexe. Jeu, set et match pour lui. L’économie ne fait pas partie des centres d’intérêts de la famille, mais elle acquiesce poliment.

\- J’écris aussi des articles économiques en anglais, reprend-il alors qu’elle apporte le fromage. Mais j’ai moins de lecteurs en France, évidemment.

\- Oh, vous écrivez en anglais ? C’est bien, ça. C’est rare, non ?

\- De moins en moins. Les jeunes journalistes sont bilingues maintenant, et partent souvent étudier à l’étranger. C’est incontournable.

\- Bien sûr, fait-elle, satisfaite. Pour les journalistes c’est indispensable.

 Évidemment, elle n’a pas pu s’en empêcher – lui faire dire qu’il est bien journaliste. Elle m’étonnera toujours.

\- Je vous conseille de goûter cet excellent Saint Nectaire, reprend-elle d’un ton léger. Je sais, ce n’est pas un fromage de la région mais il y a un petit fromager en ville qui a de très bonnes spécialités. Avec le pain aux noix, c’est délicieux. J’apporte la salade tout de suite. 

 Notre hôte ne répond rien mais boit de longues gorgées de son vin et soupire, je lui souris. Il me rend mon sourire, je crois que nous nous comprenons. Tout le monde a le droit d’avoir des petits secrets – et je suis son allié contre l’inépuisable curiosité de ma mère.

\- Et c’est pas trop pénible de devoir rester à la maison, comme ça ? me demande-t-il au bout d’un petit instant.

\- Vous voulez dire rester ici et supporter les questions de ma mère ? Non, c’est pas facile tous les jours, c’est vrai.

 Sur le coup elle sursaute, piquée, et lève les yeux au ciel. Emmanuel me jette un petit coup d’œil complice, je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

\- Tu joues à des jeux en ligne, Clément ? reprend-il alors.

\- Oui, parfois. J’aime bien Starfighter… quand la connexion fonctionne.

\- Moi aussi j’aime beaucoup de jeu, ça détend. On pourrait se connecter ensemble, parfois. Faire équipe. 

\- D’accord, dis-je, ravi. Je vais te donner mon pseudo.

\- C’est quoi comme jeu ? lance ma mère intriguée.

\- Un jeu de guerre. On dézingue, quoi. C’est super marrant, j’ajoute pour l’énerver.

\- Hum, oui. Il y a de la tarte comme dessert, avec les bonnes framboises du jardin.

\- Ouh là, je n’ai plus faim. Mais c’était délicieux. Vraiment, fait-il en posant sa serviette sur la table.

\- Juste un petit morceau, répond-elle en découpant sa tarte qui regorge d’eau. Avec les framboises du jardin c’est un vrai régal. Quand les enfants étaient petits ils mangeaient tout, mais maintenant c’est les bestioles qui les dévorent.

\- Mon frère et moi nous gavions de framboises, on avait les joues et les mains rouges, on se faisait engueuler par maman. Comme quoi elle est jamais contente…

\- Ben voyons. Ça tache, les framboises. Prends-en une part, Clément.

\- Mais j’en peux plus…

 Notre hôte et moi échangeons un coup d’œil un peu las, il est temps que ce repas se termine. Ma tête tourne, je n’ai pas l’habitude de boire du vin, et il fait chaud. Trop chaud. Emmanuel est un peu rouge lui aussi, nos visages luisent à la lumière électrique.

\- Je crois que je vais aller prendre le frais dehors, sur la terrasse, dis-je en me levant. On crève ici.

\- Je t’accompagne, fait Emmanuel en se levant à son tour. Mais on va peut-être vous aider à faire la vaisselle, avant.

\- Non, non, j’ai un lave-vaisselle, c’est bon. Allez-y, sortez. Mais faites attention aux moustiques, il y en a beaucoup cette année.

 Emmanuel se dirige vers la terrasse, faisant entrer la chienne qui jappe de joie autour de nous, je le rejoins en claudiquant et prends place sur un fauteuil de jardin. Un air frais et salvateur me caresse la peau dans la nuit, je frissonne.

\- On ferait mieux de ne pas allumer, dis-je à mi-voix. A cause des moustiques.

\- Bien sûr, répond-il sur le même ton.

 Nous restons longtemps côte à côte, profitant de l’air du soir, observant les premières étoiles. Tout est calme, des odeurs de fleurs et les vibrations des insectes nous entourent, nous servant de conversation. Rien à se dire, et pourtant  je me sens bien. Comme avec un ami. Pas besoin de se forcer, de meubler. Plusieurs fois je soupire longuement, le corps lourd et le cœur battant sourdement, à côté de cet inconnu qui fume dans l’obscurité.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà... c'est pas gagné encore, mais c'est pas perdu non plus, rassurez-vous... un petit commentaire ? 
> 
> RDV samedi prochain pour la suite, sans faute ! 
> 
> Merci à vous et un immense merci à Politicodramatique, ma bêta !


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'être toujours là à lire mon histoire, un immense merci à vous qui mettez des kudos ou me laissez des commentaires, en particulier cecilia, Cannelle, Kristelwithsilverhands, Teli et Politicodramatique ! Pour Teli, j'espère que tu prends ton petit dèj tard... XD J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu ! 
> 
> Je suis très heureuse qu vous ayez aimé ces deux chapitres qui sont un vrai tournant dans l'histoire, même si rien n'est résolu. Enfin ils sont sortis du déni et la blague a pris corps comme dit si bien ma bêta, Politicodramatique, c'est déjà un grand pas en avant, même si tout de suite après ils en ont fait un autre en arrière. J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite, et les chapitres d'après ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**12**

**EMMANUEL**

 

 

 - Bon, on dit oui ? m’a demandé Brigitte alors que je donnais le biberon à mon petit-fils Nathan, quelques jours tard.

Il était tard, on était mercredi, c’était le dernier biberon et je venais de rentrer de ma salle de sport, épuisé. Elle me reprochait de rentrer de plus en plus tard, elle n’avait pas tort. Je ne la fuyais pas, non, j’avais juste besoin d’un peu plus d’exercice pour me vider la tête et le corps, le soir. Tomber d’épuisement pour que le flot s’apaise, un peu. Le flot de mes pensées inutiles, de mes regrets, de mes désirs. Ces pulsions vaines qui m’empêchaient de dormir, la nuit. Mais elle, elle était en forme, attendant mon retour avec impatience pour enfin prendre sa douche et décongeler un plat pour nous deux. Elle n’avait pas toujours le temps de cuisiner, il fallait que je le comprenne. Et je le comprenais. En fait je m’en foutais de ce que je mangeais le soir ou à midi, comme de tout le reste. Je me jetais à corps perdu dans le boulot et le sport, seuls dérivatifs. Elle me trouvait bizarre, à cette période. Je démentais d’un air absent, mais non, j’étais normal, juste un peu fatigué. Elle faisait semblant de me croire, comme dans la chanson de Sardou.

Nathan commençait à s’endormir dans mes bras, et sa tranquillité commençait à m’engourdir aussi, lentement. Plus que le rot et il irait au lit, et moi aussi, espérais-je.

\- Alors ? Tu m’entends ?

\- Hein ? Absolument, je t’entends, chérie. Tu disais quoi ?

\- Hum, tu n’écoutais rien du tout, comme d’habitude. On dit oui ?

\- Oui à quoi ?

\- Ah ! Tu vois que t’as rien écouté, a-t-elle dit, triomphante.

\- OK, je plaide coupable. Oui à quoi ? Pour le baptême de Nathan ?

\- Le baptême ? Je ne parlais pas du tout du baptême. A propos, j’ai trouvé un endroit super, sur internet. C’est Camille qui m’en a parlé. C’est un château près d’Amiens. Magnifique et les prestations sont parfaites. On réserve ?

\- Un château ? Tu crois qu’ils ont besoin d’un château ? ai-je demandé en levant un sourcil inquiet.

Elle m’a fusillé du regard, Nathan a dégagé sa bouche du biberon et m’a fixé, comme en attente de ma réponse.

\- Besoin ? Non, ils n’en ont pas besoin, c’est sûr. Mais ce serait sympa. Tu n’as pas envie d’un endroit un peu classe ?

\- Un peu classe ? Oui, pourquoi pas. Mais un château…

Nathan se tortillait dans mes bras, je l’ai redressé contre moi pour qu’il fasse son rot, Brigitte a commencé à tourner autour de nous d’un air énervé.

\- C’est une question d’argent, c’est ça ? Comme d’habitude…

\- Quoi d’habitude ? On ne fait pas toujours ce que tu veux ? Qu’est-ce que tu me reproches, exactement ?

\- Rien, rien, a-t-elle répondu, agacée.

\- Bon, alors ?

\- Mais là j’aimerais vraiment quelque chose qui sorte de l’ordinaire pour mon petit-fils, tu comprends ? a-t-elle murmuré en se penchant pour m’embrasser.

J’ai soupiré, déjà vaincu. Comment résister à ce type d’argument ? Je ne voulais pas passer pour le grand méchant loup, celui qui gâche tout. J’étais tellement absent, déjà. Peut-être aurais-je résisté à sa folie des grandeurs, dans d’autres circonstances. Peut-être. Nous avions un très bon niveau de revenus mais je détestais les dépenses qui me paraissaient excessives, vieux réflexe de garçon issu de la bonne classe moyenne. Elle venait d’un meilleur milieu, du moins plus riche, et mettait un point d’honneur à suivre la sociologie de classe, c'est-à-dire la propension à dépenser comme la classe sociale immédiatement supérieure. C’était un point d’achoppement entre nous, qui revenait parfois dans nos disputes.

Nathan a baillé, elle me l’a pris des bras pour aller le changer avant qu’il s’endorme, je crois que j’ai baillé à mon tour, avant de me relever pour me prendre un verre. Des odeurs de canard flottaient dans la cuisine, j’aurais autant aimé me coucher directement. Le muscat a coulé agréablement dans ma gorge, puis Brigitte est revenue dans la pièce. En deux temps trois mouvements la table était mise et elle posa le plat frémissant sur la table, accompagné d’une purée bien moelleuse, elle aussi surgelée à l’origine. Elle ne fit pas de commentaire sur mon verre de vin, je n’en fis pas sur la surgélation.

\- Donc, reprit-elle en me regardant avec intensité, tu es d’accord pour la pièce de théâtre ?

\- Quelle pièce ?

\- Mais tu ne m’écoutes donc jamais ? Oh Emmanuel, tu pourrais faire un effort…

\- Mais j’en fais, je te jure. Je donnais le biberon à Nathan, je ne peux pas tout faire en même temps…

Elle me fixa avec une petite moue pas dupe puis reprit doucement, comme on parle à un enfant un peu idiot :

\- Tu sais bien, la dernière pièce de Berger, on est invités à la première.

\- Mais on avait dit qu’on éviterait les mondanités, tu te rappelles ? Tu sais bien qu’à ce genre de truc on finit toujours par se retrouver dans les pages people. Et que je ne veux pas de ça. Je veux rester un journaliste indépendant.

Nouvelle moue de mon épouse, nouveau soupir de ma part.

\- Pour une fois… Ça ne va pas ruiner toute ta carrière, rassure-toi. J’en ai vraiment envie, il y a François Delpierre, l’acteur que j’adore.

\- Bon, ben j’achèterai des places, alors, ai-je tenté pour l’amadouer.

\- Mais c’est idiot ! Puisqu’on est invités.

\- OK, OK. C’est quand ?

\- Vendredi. Merci mon chéri ! Comme ça je pourrai étrenner mon nouvel ensemble Prada. Parfait.

Ben voyons. J’ai terminé mon canard sous le regard amoureux de ma femme, décidément on est bien peu de choses. Mais ça vous le savez déjà.

 

oOoOo

 

Le vendredi j’étais prêt pour la soirée, endimanché et légèrement désespéré alors qu’elle tourbillonnait partout dans l'appartement _,_ ravie et parfumée.

\- Chérie, le taxi arrive dans cinq minutes, ai-je soupiré alors qu’elle était encore dans la salle de bain.

Dehors il tombait des cordes, j’étais moyennement motivé pour sortir, j’aurais préféré reprendre mon roman, abandonné depuis quelques semaines.

\- Je suis pratiquement prête, annonça triomphalement Brigitte, tout en continuant à fouiller dans son armoire à chaussures. T’en penses quoi ? Je prends les noires ou les couleur chair ?

\- Les noires, répondis-je au hasard.

\- Tu crois ? Non, les chair sont plus chic, et puis elles me font moins mal aux pieds.

\- Fais comme tu veux mais dépêche-toi, le taxi est là, dis-je en jetant un coup d’œil dehors. Allez, on y va.

\- Descends, toi. Je te rejoins…

Je suis descendu sans un mot, déjà bien agacé. A mon air je crois que le taxi a compris, il a soupiré et monté le son de la radio.

 

Une demi-heure plus tard nous étions enfin devant la salle de spectacle, et les premiers flashs ont crépité. Je n’étais pas très connu, juste un visage familier de la télé mais j’ai entendu mon nom dans la foule, ce qui m’a fait sourire. Deux trois selfies plus tard nous étions installés dans les fauteuils, au troisième rang, entourés de célébrités, réelles ou du moment. En me tournant vers Brigitte je me suis aperçu qu’elle était belle dans son ensemble beige et j’ai ressenti une bouffée de fierté, bêtement.

La salle était comble, bruissant autour de nous, mais le rideau ne se levait pas.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? m’a demandé Brigitte en regardant alentour. Tout le monde est là, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Bah, ça va commencer, rassure-toi.

Elle jetait de fréquents coups d’œil à son portable, un SMS lui fit froncer les sourcils, elle y répondit avec une moue agacée.

\- Un problème ?

\- Non, non. Un truc de boulot, au lycée. C’est rien, répondit-elle sèchement.

Avant que j’aie pu m’interroger la lumière s’éteignit et le rideau se leva. La pièce correspondait exactement à ce que j’en attendais, sorte de satire pseudo moderne de la vie de couple, mais les acteurs étaient bons, avec un abatage certain. Les réactions du public prouvaient le succès annoncé, et Brigitte semblait enchantée. Je flottais quelque part entre fatigue et amusement, luttant pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Mais heureusement les applaudissements me réveillaient en sursaut, ou les coups de coude de mon épouse.

\- Mais tu n’as quand même pas 50 ans ! s’exclama-t-elle à l’entracte. On dirait que tu dors debout…

\- Comment ? Oh non, non, c’est juste… le boulot. Les journées sont longues, tu comprends ?

\- Si tu ne t’épuisais pas dans les salles de sport tu serais moins fatigué. Tu m’offres une coupe ?

\- De champagne ? Bien sûr ma chérie.

Je me dirigeai alors vers le comptoir, bousculant et saluant le Tout Paris, du moins ceux qui me reconnaissaient. J’étais juste derrière une jeune actrice en vogue, profitant des effluves de son parfum et de ses moues charmantes, même de dos. Elle gloussait et rejetait souvent ses cheveux en arrière, geste charmant mais peu naturel. Bien sûr elle parlait de Los Angeles avec son compagnon, un brun barbu comme il y a tant en ce moment, peut-être son agent. Peut-être son amant.

Nous eûmes à peine le temps de boire nos coupes que déjà la sonnerie retentissait.

\- Ca te plait ? demandai-je à Brigitte alors qu’on se rasseyait.

\- Oui, ça va. Certaines situations sont un peu attendues mais je passe un bon moment. Et toi ?

\- Pareil, dis-je en jetant un coup d’œil à ma montre.

Plus qu’une heure et on rentrerait, ouf. Dès la fin du spectacle salué par des ovations qui me parurent un peu disproportionnées, je me levai et me dirigeai vers le vestiaire, heureux de rentrer.

\- Tu fais quoi ? me demanda mon épouse en me voyant sortir mon portable.

\- J’appelle un taxi.

\- Quoi ? Mais on est invités à la petite réception qui a lieu pour la première, dans la brasserie d’en face.

\- Une brasserie ? Tu veux aller dans une brasserie maintenant ? dis-je en gémissant.

\- Ne fais pas l’imbécile, Emmanuel. Tu sais très bien que ce n’est pas pour manger de la choucroute. Je ne te reconnais pas, tu adores sortir en général.

\- Oui, mais je suis un peu fatigué, ce soir.

\- J’aimerais beaucoup rencontrer François Delpierre, je l’adore. Allez, pour une fois…

Je soupirais, déjà vaincu. De toute façon elle ne me le pardonnerait pas, et je ne voulais que son bonheur. Oui, je l’affirme, je ne voulais que son bonheur.

Nous avons traversé la route sous une pluie battante, avec les autres invités blottis sous des parapluies. Le temps de tendre notre carton d’invitation et nous étions dans la brasserie, sous les lustres étincelants. Un bar avait été dressé dans une salle annexe, loin des regards des curieux. Champagne et petits fours, le cliché. Cette fois nous étions entre nous, entre invités, et les conversations se firent plus chaleureuses et animées.

Mon homologue de la chaîne concurrente vint me saluer, et nous fûmes heureux d’échanger des souvenirs de notre passé commun, sur une petite chaîne d’informations continues.

\- Ca se passe bien pour toi, me dit-il avec un sourire franc. C’est bien.

\- Pour toi aussi mon ami, dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Oui mais moi je n’ai pas d’émission hebdo le samedi. Bravo, bien joué. Comment t’as négocié ça ?

_En couchant avec le Premier ministre_ , pensai-je avec amertume, mais je haussai les épaules, faussement modeste.

\- Faut croire que c’était dans l’air du temps. Je pense qu’il y avait une demande pour ce genre d’émission.

\- Faut croire, oui, reprit-il avec un petit sourire en buvant sa coupe. Très impressionnant.

\- Mais non, tu te fous de moi, là.

\- Pas du tout. Je suis impressionné par la manière dont tu as fait ton trou. Et puis j’ai beaucoup apprécié le portrait du PM que tu as fait. Beau moment de télévision, ajouta-t-il d’un air entendu.

\- Tu entends quoi par là ?

\- Par là pas grand-chose, comme dit la blague. Non, c’est bien. Tu as bien su te placer.

\- Mais… commençai-je, agacé. Je n’ai pas…

\- Tu n’as pas à te justifier, mon vieux. C’est bien joué, c’est tout. Faudrait juste pas que le gouvernement change…

\- Je ne comprends pas du tout ce que tu veux dire, ai-je lancé en finissant ma coupe.

\- C’est une série de portraits que tu vas faire, ou c’était juste à la gloire de Manuel Valls ?

\- A sa gloire ? Si tu savais comme j’ai dû me battre pour avoir des scènes pas trop pipeautées… C’était infernal.

\- C’est clair. Ça devait être un enfer. Alep, à côté, c’est de la rigolade.

Il se foutait clairement de ma gueule, je décidai de changer de stratégie.

\- Absolument, mon gars ! C’est ça le journalisme de l’extrême… éviter les flatteurs et les conseillers, boire des tonnes de champagne, pas facile. Et toi, des projets ?

Son regard me toisa, puis il prit un air entendu en se pencha vers moi :

\- Oui, j’ai des projets, mais je ne peux pas en parler pour l’instant.

\- Bien sûr, ai-je répondu du tac au tac. J’ai hâte de découvrir ça.

Son verre vide à la main, il s’est éloigné vers le bar, j’ai fait une petite grimace. Et voilà, ce que je craignais depuis le début était en train de se réaliser, même si ça ne sortait pas du petit monde des médias. Je suis allé retrouver Brigitte, en grande discussion avec son acteur préféré, qui sembla soulagé de me voir arriver. Il en profita pour s’éclipser et rejoindre l’actrice que j’avais vue à l’entracte, alors que Brigitte paraissait rêveuse.

\- Quel bel homme, soupira-t-elle. Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Euh… pas trop mon type, je dirais.

\- C’est qui ton type ? demanda-t-elle, taquine.

\- Toi, ma chérie, dis-je en l’embrassant furtivement.

Je lui racontai ma conversation avec mon homologue, elle haussa les épaules puis avala un sushi coloré :

\- Bah, laisse dire. C’est un jaloux. De toute façon c’est fini, non ?

\- Qu’est-ce qui est fini ?

\- Ton projet de bouquin. C’est tombé à l’eau, non ?

\- Oui, on peut dire ça, dis-je en repensant à une piscine dans le Sud, où je m’étais baigné l’été précédent, avec lui.

En fermant les yeux, l’alcool aidant, je pouvais voir encore l’eau bleu dur, et sa peau mate. Je crois que j’ai secoué la tête pour chasser les souvenirs gênants, un peu oppressé. On n’aurait pas dû venir, je le savais. En rouvrant les yeux je vis Brigitte en grande discussion avec une belle femme blonde, que je ne connaissais pas. J’en profitai pour aller me resservir une coupe, pour anesthésier ma mémoire _._ Ou la raviver, peut-être.

La fête battait son plein, partout des célébrités, partout des photographes. Je me laissais flasher avec ma coupe à la main de bonne grâce, après tout il n’y avait pas de raison que je ne profite pas de l’ivresse des pages glacées, moi aussi. Onme sollicita pour un cliché avec mon épouse, que je refusai fermement. Une jeune chanteuse s’installa au piano, je reconnus Vancouver, de Véronique Sanson. La tête me tournait un peu, alors j’allai m’installer sur une épaisse banquette un peu plus loin, cachée dans une alcôve un peu sombre, pour siroter mon verre. Je m’installai confortablement contre le cuir et fermai les yeux. Quelques instants.

_A midi je suis dans mon lit, et je rêve de quelque chose_

_A minuit je suis dans la ville, et je cherche quelque chose_

Un bruissement m’éveilla, ou un silence. Une silhouette se tenait en face de moi, dans l’obscurité de l’alcôve. Je le reconnus à l’odeur, son parfum. Bois de cèdre et fèves tonka. _La nuit de l’homme_. Je me redressai d’un bond, passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

\- Toujours en train de dormir, hein ? me lança-t-il à mi-voix, sans sortir de l’ombre.

Je ne voyais que les contours de son corps et de ses cheveux drus mais je frissonnai, malgré moi.

\- C’est une maladie, vous croyez ? reprit-il avant que j’aie ouvert la bouche.

\- Quoi ?

\- Votre grand sommeil. Ou alors on est dans un conte de fée, et vous attendez votre prince charmant.

Le ton était badin, bien loin de notre dernière rencontre.

\- Plutôt une princesse, si vous permettez, répondis-je en buvant ma coupe.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il rapidement. Vous avez aimé la pièce ?

\- Oui, ça va, dis-je du ton le plus neutre possible. Et vous ?

\- Pareil. Pas follement original, mais on passe un bon moment.

Nous nous tûmes quelques instants, les banalités d’usage ayant été dites. La jeune chanteuse chantait _Amoureuse_ , évidemment, et nous plongeâmes chacun le nez dans nos verres.

_Quand je prends sa tête entre mes mains_

_Je vous jure que j’ai du chagrin_

Nous étions comme des personnages sans dialogue, faute de savoir quelle pièce jouer. Le journaliste et le Premier ministre débordé, l’auteur et son sujet fuyant ou les presque amants séparés ? J’aurais voulu qu’il parte et j’aurais voulu qu’il reste, comme dans les comédies romantiques. Pas ma tasse de thé. Il a sorti une bouteille de champagne de sous la table, comme un magicien à la petite semaine, et s’est rapproché pour m’en verser un verre. Encore un verre. J’avais déjà chaud et le cœur qui battait la chamade, à coups sourds. Le silence devenait intolérable entre nos ombres, j’ai décidé de le briser :

\- Vous avez trouvé quelqu’un d’autre ?

\- Pour ? demanda-t-il narquoisement.

\- Votre livre.

\- Non, répondit-il après quelques instants. Je n’ai pas cherché. Sophie m'a proposé quelques noms, mais ça n'allait pas.

\- Ah, fis-je comme un idiot.

\- Personne ne vous remplace, Emmanuel, souffla-t-il, et mon cœur se serra.

Je regardai autour de moi si on nous observait, mais il semblait que non, nous étions bien cachés. Il n’y avait qu’une chose à faire : se lever et partir. Vite. Je n’en fis rien, mystérieusement collé à mon siège. Petit à petit mes yeux s’habituaient à l’obscurité, j’apercevais son menton fort et sa fossette, et son petit sourire qui me glaça.

\- C’est mieux comme ça, dis-je à voix basse. On a bien fait d’arrêter. Ca devenait trop dangereux. Pour vous.

\- Absolument, reprit-il doucement. Vous avez raison. Entièrement. Ce livre n’était pas une si bonne idée que ça. Une marotte de communicant. J’ai renvoyé Sophie, vous savez. Elle était trop curieuse. Trop bavarde. Vous voulez encore un verre ?

\- Elle ne l’a pas trop mal pris ?

\- Non, non, rassurez-vous. On lui a proposé un autre poste, plus prestigieux et mieux payé.

Une ombre nous frôla, me faisant sursauter. Je me rendis compte que j’étais à bout de nerfs, le cœur au maximum. Lui restait immobile, une vraie statue. Il faut des nerfs d’acier dans son métier, me dis-je en essuyant mes mains moites sur mon pantalon.

\- Vous allez bien, sinon ? reprit-il à voix basse.

Les mots étaient anodins mais je sentais une intention, une douceur particulière, troublante dans sa voix.

\- Je… oui, ça va, merci.

\- Vous dormez bien, la nuit ?

\- La nuit ? dis-je, dérouté. Je… non, pas trop, avouai-je. Et vous ?

\- Non. Moins que jamais. Qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire, vous croyez ?

La question me dérouta, mais je décidai de la prendre au pied de la lettre.

\- Pour bien dormir ? Prendre des somnifères ?

\- Oui, sans doute, répondit-il d’un air absent en frôlant mon genou sous la table. C’est le plus raisonnable.

Une vague de désir monta brutalement, je fermai les yeux. Mais ne retirai pas ma jambe. Il continuait à me parler de ses insomnies, je ne pensais qu’à ce genou contre le mien, sous la nappe, qui m’empêchait de réfléchir. Le monde autour était devenu un vague décor, et la musique s’était tue. Ma raison me soufflait que c’était de la folie mais mon corps ne l’écoutait pas. Ce n’était qu’un refrain un peu gênant, lointain. J’espérais avoir l’air normal, sur cette banquette, j’espérais qu’on ne nous regardait pas. Je ne savais plus où j’en étais. La conversation entre nous roulait à présent sur le mauvais temps, en pilote automatique.

Quand il posa sa main sur mon genou je retins un soupir étouffé, j’aurais pu jouir à la moindre caresse, le désir amplifié par le danger. Tous ces gens alentour, ces photographes. C’était de la folie furieuse, je n’avais pas été en tel état de désir depuis longtemps. Sa main s’aventura un peu plus haut, je soufflai « non » d’une voix étouffée, tout en pensant « oui », ce qui le fit sourire. Il continua son petit manège sous la table, frôlant ma jambe de son genou avec insistance sans en avoir l’air. Je ne sais plus de quoi il parlait, apparemment détendu, ses mots n’avaient plus d’importance. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, je n’entendais plus rien, je ne voyais plus rien. Le désir montait, je me mordis les lèvres au sang. Il en aurait fallu peu pour que je jouisse, je me rendais compte que je ne parlais plus, acquiesçant vaguement de temps en temps, essayant de garder contenance.

\- Non, dis-je en fermant les yeux, dévasté.

\- Redresse-toi, me souffla-t-il sèchement, quelqu’un arrive.

J’eus à peine le temps de me radosser que j’entendis la voix de Brigitte :

\- Ah te voilà ! Pourquoi tu t’es caché ? Ça fait une demi-heure que je te cherche. Oh, pardon, dit-elle en reconnaissant le Premier ministre. Je vous laisse…

\- Pas du tout, répondit-il avec bonhomie. On avait terminé. Je vous appelle demain, alors ? On reprendra rendez-vous, fit-il en se levant et en s’éloignant.

Elle le regarda s’éloigner, puis fit une moue.

\- Ça recommence ?

\- Pas du tout, dis-je en haussant les épaules, et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous faisiez quoi dans ce coin noir, alors ?

\- Rien. On discutait. Il voudrait reprendre le projet du bouquin, c’est assommant.

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie je croisai le regard moqueur de mon collègue, qui me souffla :

\- L’enfer, hein ?

Je tournai les talons, oreilles bourdonnantes, l’air le plus dégagé possible.

 

 

**CLEMENT**

 

 

C’est la nuit, j’écoute de la musique comme tous les soirs, sur cette terrasse. L’été est particulièrement chaud cette année, c’est la fournaise dans ma chambre sous les toits. Alors je reste dehors, au frais, le plus longtemps possible. Quand la lune disparait derrière les arbres je finis par monter me coucher, en clopinant dans les escaliers. Je ne sais pas si ça réveille ma mère, elle ne m’en a jamais rien dit.

Parfois Emmanuel vient me rejoindre, sous la glycine, et nous discutons ou alors nous restons muets, à profiter de la douceur du soir. Jamais nous n’avons reparlé de son métier. Ma mère n’a pas insisté pour qu’il revienne dîner, et quand il est sur la terrasse elle le salue brièvement, en passant. Comme un voisin banal. Je suis souvent étonné de sa culture, de son intelligence fulgurante. Son point de vue sur le monde est souvent décapant, toujours fin.

La chienne vient se coucher à nos pieds, et je ne vois parfois que le grésillement d’une cigarette, dans la nuit. J’aime bien ces moments où on parle de tout et de rien, tranquillement. Le sport, les jeux, le cinéma, la politique. Il a une vision souvent originale des choses, un peu décalée. Un peu cynique.

Je ne sais jamais quand il va venir ou pas, et je ne sais pas de quoi ça dépend. En fait, je crois que je m’en fiche. C’est juste un pote, un mec de passage. A mon avis il disparaitra un matin et le soir il sera à l’étranger.

J’entends les pleurs d’un bébé, ils viennent de la maison d’en face, l’autre corps de ferme réhabilité que ma mère loue à des familles pour l’été. C’est un couple avec un jeune garçon et un nourrisson, ils ont placé une piscine gonflable derrière le bâtiment, à l’est. De notre côté il y a leur salon de jardin et les transats, qui jouxtent le barbecue. Et puis le vélo du gamin. Ils font des grillades tous les soirs – quand il ne pleut pas – ce doit être leur rite de vacances. Ma mère râle souvent contre l’odeur du graillon mais pas devant eux, bien entendu. C’est un couple sympa, une famille comme dans les clichés, bronzée et cool. Le soir j’attends qu’ils soient tous rentrés pour me mettre sur la terrasse, pas qu’ils croient que je les observe. En fait je ne sais pas si je les envie ou si je les plains, un peu des deux sans doute.

Quand les cris du bébé me réveillent la nuit je me dis que jamais je ne voudrais de cette vie-là. Jamais. Moi je veux enfourcher une moto et partir à l’aventure, camper avec des potes, embrasser des filles. Vivre, quoi.

Inès n’est pas revenue finalement, malgré ses promesses. C’est une petite déception, mais je la comprends. Venir pour quelques heures et se retrouver obligée de passer la nuit chez un inconnu ne doit pas être bien excitant. Ou alors ça l’est trop, qui sait ? Je ne saurai jamais ce qui s’est passé cette nuit-là, mais parfois j’en rêve. Idiot.

Dans la nuit j’entrevois la forme de la moto de notre locataire, un halo bleu perce au travers des rideaux entrouverts, il doit être à l’ordi. « Artic bird » c’est son pseudo pour les jeux en ligne, j’imagine une espèce de moineau frigorifié, ou alors c’est un pingouin. Son jeu est agressif, sans concession. Mais il n’est pas souvent connecté. C’est pas un « no life », contrairement aux apparences.

Au moment où j’envisage de monter me coucher _sa porte_ s’entrouvre, il reste quelques instants sur le perron, immobile. Je lui fais un petit signe de loin sans savoir s’il m’aperçoit, la nuit est plutôt sombre et nuageuse. Un éclair s’allume, c’est sa cigarette. Rien ne bouge, pas un souffle de vent ce soir.

Ma « botte » racle le sol, seul bruit à la ronde. Après une hésitation sa silhouette se dirige vers moi, je souris dans la nuit.

\- Toujours dehors ? me demande-t-il en s’arrêtant devant moi.

\- Non, c’est une illusion. En fait je dors à poings fermés dans mon lit.

\- Je vois ça, oui. Alors c’est moi qui rêve, hein ? Remarque, ça me va. Par rapport aux rêves que je fais d’habitude…

\- Tu fais des cauchemars ?

\- Oh oui. Des tonnes. Des histoires insensées où je suis poursuivi, tout le temps, et je n’arrive pas à avancer, ni à fuir. Flippant.

\- Et tu fuis quoi ? dis-je d’un ton léger.

Il s’arrête de fumer, le bras en l’air, songeur. Attention, danger. Si je suis trop curieux, il partira. Un oiseau hulule dans la nuit, il hausse les épaules.

\- Aucune idée. Tout. Rien. Tu sais comment c’est, dans les rêves.

\- Tu ne veux pas t’asseoir ? Tu ne paieras pas plus cher…

\- Tiens, mon père disait toujours ça, quand j’étais petit. Oui, allez, je vais m’asseoir, on va jouer aux vieux pépés grincheux tous les deux, sur notre banc.

\- Pourquoi grincheux ?

\- Parce que les choses s’arrangent rarement, en vieillissant. Alors on râle. Enfin, je crois.

Emmanuel écrase sa cigarette sous son talon, c’est peut-être le moment, le moment de dépasser le tabou du silence. De parler de son métier. Ou pas.

\- T’es pas si vieux, dis-je d’un ton moqueur.

\- Non, et pourtant… Avec tout ce qui m’est arrivé ces derniers temps, j’ai parfois l’impression d’avoir cinquante ans. Ou plus.

Un souffle de vent se lève soudain, faisant voleter la poussière sur la terrasse.

\- Tu crois qu’il va y avoir de l’orage ? dis-je en frissonnant à nouveau.

\- Peut-être. Ce serait bien. Ca nous rafraichirait. Pourquoi ? T’as peur ?

\- Moi ? Non, je réponds un peu rapidement.

\- Moi j’ai toujours adoré l’orage, surtout avec plein d’éclairs et de tonnerre. Ca faisait battre mon cœur, c’était l’aventure. En chaussons. Ma petite sœur était terrifiée, j’allais la rassurer dans sa chambre, le soir.

\- Dimitri venait aussi me rassurer, le soir, quand ma mère ne se levait pas.

\- C’est ton frère ?

\- Oui. Dimitri, le fils parfait. Bon fils, bon élève. Toujours premier partout. Crispant, quoi.

\- Et donc, ça n’a pas été facile pour toi, hein ?

\- Ouais. C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire. Enfin, je m’en suis sorti quand même. L’essentiel c’est de s’habituer à l’idée d’être le second. Maintenant c’est fait. Enfin, c’était fait, avant que je sois obligé de revenir ici. J’ai régressé je crois.

\- Les parents sont pénibles, hein ?

\- Mon père ne l’est plus. Il est juste absent. Il a refait sa vie avec une jeunette de mon âge. Mais depuis il me fout la paix. C’est déjà ça.

Le silence s’installe quelques instants, le temps pour le hibou de hululer, puis Emmanuel reprend :

\- Les parents ont toujours tort. Je me demande ce que mes petits-enfants penseront de moi, plus tard. Un grand-père absent, une ombre. Tant pis pour moi.

\- C’est pas parce qu’on divorce qu’on est forcément absent, surtout par rapport à des petits enfants. Ca dépend de toi. Non ?

\- Partiellement. Et de leur grand-mère et mère, qui veulent m’éloigner.

\- Mais elles ne peuvent pas faire ça ! T’es leur grand-père, quand même, et il y a des lois. On ne peut pas les empêcher de te voir… sauf si…

Là, je me tais, perplexe. Serait-ce possible que… ? On entend tant de choses sur les divorces difficiles. Mais je n’imagine pas que l’homme qui est à côté de moi puisse avoir quelque chose de grave à se reprocher. Non. Impossible.

\- Sauf si ça ne se passe pas bien, et là c’est le cas. Je ne suis grand-père que par alliance. Je me défends, mais c’est dur. Si difficile. Brigitte ne me pardonne rien.

D’un geste un peu malhabile il sort une nouvelle cigarette, qu’il allume dans un soupir. J’aimerais qu’il me raconte son histoire mais ça le ferait fuir, alors je me tais, restant muet avec mes interrogations. Une musique lointaine nous parvient, de je ne sais où. « Suzanne » de Léonard Cohen. Sans doute ma mère, elle l’adore. Est-ce qu’elle ne dort pas, à cette heure-ci ? Les couplets un peu tristes s’égrènent, une douce mélancolie flotte dans l’air du soir.

\- C’est si grave ? je souffle presque malgré moi.

\- Grave ? Ce qu’elle me reproche ? Oui, il faut croire. Pour elle, ça l’est, répond-il d’une voix sourde. Sinon, dans l’absolu, je ne sais pas.

L’absolu. Rien n’est grave, dans l’absolu. Je scrute le ciel noir voilé par d’épais nuages, à la recherche de l’absolu. Comme les soirs où mes parents s’engueulaient, pour des détails mineurs, et que je me tournais et me retournais dans mon lit. L’arbre qui cache la forêt.

L’absolu.

Un souffle me réveille, des vagissements lointains, j’ouvre les yeux, désorienté. Je me suis endormi sur ce fauteuil, je suis seul, mon compagnon de solitude est rentré chez lui. Un peu courbaturé je me lève difficilement et boitille jusqu’à la porte, puis jusqu’à ma chambre, le cerveau embrumé.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Un grand merci à vous qui suivez cette histoire et merci de me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire si ça vous plait !
> 
> ...et un immense merci à Politicodramatique qui arrive toujours à détecter les petites erreurs dans mes chapitres, heureusement que tu es là !
> 
> RDV peut-être jeudi si tout va bien, ou sinon samedi pour la suite !!


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et me voici à nouveau avec un chapitre tout neuf, grâce à Politicodramatique qui a été rapide comme l'éclair !! Merci ma copine ^^ 
> 
> Un grand merci à vous qui avez lu, mis des kudos et des commentaires : Sarahzinbi, cecilia, Manu (c'est toi ? OMG ;) Teli (4!!), Politico et Libellule, vous me comblez, merci, mille fois mercis mes amis !!

**13**

**EMMANUEL**

 

 

Évidemment je n’ai pratiquement pas fermé l’œil de la nuit, estomaqué par les évènements de la veille. Le PM qui vient me draguer lors d’une soirée, me tripotant sous la table. Que s’était-il passé, exactement ? Avais-je rêvé ? C’était tellement inattendu, tellement gonflé que je me suis dit qu’il ne devait pas être dans son état normal. Avait-il bu, pris une drogue quelconque ? Et si c’était un piège ? Mais j'ai réalisé qu’il avait beaucoup plus à perdre que moi, dans l’affaire. A un moment mon épouse s'est retournée en gémissant dans le lit et m’a enjoint de prendre un somnifère, ce que j'ai fait. Mon sommeil fut peuplé de cauchemars et lorsque le réveil a sonné, j’étais épuisé.

\- Dis donc, tu as bougé, cette nuit ! a râlé Brigitte au petit déjeuner. Pourquoi tu ne dormais pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Difficultés de digestion, je crois.

\- Moui. Ou c’est ton cher ami qui t’a énervé…

\- Mon ami ?

\- Le Premier ministre.

\- Mais je croyais que tu l’appréciais, Brigitte.

\- Je n’ai pas aimé son attitude d’hier soir. Son air supérieur. Il ne m’a même pas saluée, ou à peine. Tu aurais pu me présenter, aussi, fit-elle d’un ton de reproche.

\- Il sait bien qui tu es, rassure-toi. Mais tu as raison, il est puant d’autosatisfaction, c’est insupportable, dis-je pour l’amadouer.

\- Absolument, fit-elle en croquant son muesli. Et donc il veut remettre ça ?

\- On dirait. Ça ne m’arrange pas.

\- C’est vrai que ne tu n’avais pas l’air bien, face à lui. Tu étais tout rouge. Tu ne pouvais pas lui dire non ?

\- Au PM ? Euh… non, difficilement. La Direction voudrait qu’on reprenne le projet, j’ai une pression pas possible.

\- Tu ne vas pas te laisser faire, hein ? dit-elle en sirotant ton thé. Rappelle-toi que ton projet c’est d’être écrivain, pas larbin.

J’ai failli lui répondre que je n’étais pas fonctionnaire, moi, mais j’ai préféré me taire. Marrant comme ma vie tournait en rond. J’avais l’impression d’avoir déjà entendu ça, encore et encore, à chaque étape de notre… relation ? A chaque fois que j’avais juré de ne pas me laisser avoir, à chaque fois la vie avait eu raison de moi. Ou bien c’était lui, qui m’avait eu à chaque fois. A vrai dire je n’en savais rien. Je comprenais notre relation moins que jamais. S’il y avait quelque chose à comprendre.

Toute la matinée j’étais aux aguets, attendant un coup de fil, un SMS, un mail. Rien. Lorsque le soir arriva, je respirai enfin. Il avait dû changer d’avis, ou j’avais rêvé. La soirée de la veille me paraissait lointaine, illusoire.

Je suis allé à ma salle de sport pour me vider la tête, et en sortant je me sentais bien, normal. J’ai été particulièrement heureux de retrouver Brigitte, comme si j’avais échappé à un danger. J’étais sauvé, heureux en amour. Normal. Tout ceci appartenait au passé. J’avais eu chaud. Même la nuit je réussissais à ne plus trop penser à lui, exploit dont je n’étais pas peu fier.

 

C’est trois jours plus tard que mon portable a vibré, un soir. J’étais seul dans la chambre, à surfer sur ma tablette, Brigitte regardait la télé. J’ai immédiatement reconnu son numéro, allez savoir pourquoi. Mon cœur s’est mis à battre à nouveau, et j’ai tenté de ne pas répondre. J’ai tenu jusqu’à la dernière sonnerie, me mordant la lèvre et serrant les poings. Mais je ne voulais pas qu’il me laisse un message, je n’aurais pas su le gérer. Alors j’ai pris l’appel, plus mort que vif :

\- Allo ?

\- Emmanuel ? a-t-il soufflé d’une voix un peu rauque, et mes entrailles se sont serrées.

\- Oui, ai-je soufflé à mon tour.

\- Comment ça va ? a-t-il demandé avec une pointe d’inquiétude dans la voix.

Ce n’était pas une banalité, mais une vraie question. Comment répondre ? Mentir, sauvegarder les apparences ou être sincère, prendre ce risque ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ai-je répondu avec franchise. Ça va, merci.

\- J’aurais dû appeler plus tôt, mais…

Pour la première fois je le sentais hésitant, bien loin de son apparence conquérante habituelle. C’était inquiétant et rassurant à la fois, inédit.

\- Bref, reprit-il. Désolé d’appeler si tard, j’étais pris, vous savez ce que c’est…

\- Oui, je me doute, ai-je répondu devant son nouveau silence.

Les bruits assourdis de la télévision venaient jusqu’à moi, un autre monde, un monde normal.

\- Est-ce que vous avez réfléchi ? a-t-il demandé un peu abruptement.

\- Réfléchi ? A quoi ?

\- Pour le livre, a-t-il repris avec réticence. Est-ce qu’on pourrait se voir… pour le livre.

La ficelle était un peu grosse mais j’ai décidé de jouer le jeu, moi aussi. Sans savoir duquel il s’agissait vraiment.

\- Eh bien, je… Pourquoi pas, oui ? Mais vous êtes sûr ? ai-je ajouté avec réticence.

Un long silence m’a répondu, j’ai eu l’impression d’entendre battre son cœur, à l’autre bout du fil. Même s’il n’y avait pas de fil.

\- Non, je ne suis sûr de rien, Emmanuel, a-t-il murmuré.

J’aimais sa façon de prononcer mon prénom, même si c’était idiot. Guimauve. J’aimais ses hésitations, cette retenue. Je n’étais plus journaliste à ce moment-là, j’étais un mec perdu au bout du fil, espérant tout et son contraire. J’ai jeté un coup d’œil aux photos de mes petits-enfants sur la table de nuit, puis j’ai fermé les yeux.

\- Est-ce que vous seriez disponible demain soir, à 20h ? a-t-il soufflé, et mon cœur a accéléré.

\- Je… je ne sais pas. Attendez…

Mon esprit était vide, je ne savais plus le jour ni l’heure, ni quel était mon agenda. En général le soir j’étais chez moi mais il aurait suffi d’un rendez-vous, une invitation pour que je refuse, et que je m’en sorte.

\- Je crois que je n’ai rien, ai-je repris plus fermement. On se voit où ?

Je savais que Brigitte allait râler, bizarrement ça ne me faisait rien.

\- Chez un ami. Il ne sera pas là. Je vous donne l’adresse, dit-il rapidement.

Une adresse dans le septième arrondissement, ce qui ne me surprit guère. Le danger était beaucoup plus grand dans ce type de lieu que dans un lieu public, pourtant je ne dis rien. Je pensais rapidement à un Président pris en flagrant délit avec un casque et des croissants, mais je chassai cette idée. Les circonstances étaient différentes, complètement différentes, me dis-je pour me rassurer. Le coup de fil languissait, s’éternisait, alors que nous ne parlions pas. Que dire, de toute façon ? Tout était miné, piégé. Et nous ne savions pas très bien où nous en étions, visiblement.

\- Eh bien c’est parfait, dit-il en me donnant le code. Je compte sur votre discrétion.

\- C’est une blague ?

\- Non. Excusez-moi, je… je n’ai pas l’habitude de…

\- Recevoir les journalistes ?

\- C’est ça. Bon, eh bien… à demain.

\- Oui, à demain, répondis-je en sentant les coups sourds de mon cœur.

Aucun de nous ne raccrocha, ça tournait au gag, à la caricature.

\- Emmanuel ? reprit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Oui ? dis-je dans un souffle.

\- Vous pouvez refuser. Vous pouvez encore refuser si vous ne voulez pas.

Je soupirai bruyamment, pris de court.

\- Ça va aller, je pense.

\- Il ne se passera rien que vous ne vouliez…

\- Stop, dis-je, affolé, et je raccrochai.

oOoOoOo

 

Ne me demandez pas ce que j’ai fait ce jour-là, je n’en ai aucune idée. Je n’écoutais pas en conférence de rédaction, je n’arrivais pas à lire mes mails, et j’ai oublié de déjeuner avec un ami, rendez-vous pris longtemps à l’avance. Même la lecture de René Char et mon projet de roman me laissaient indifférent.

Plusieurs fois au cours de la journée je décidai de ne pas y aller, de lui poser un lapin et feindre l’oubli. Cette idée me rasséréna brièvement, trop brièvement. Déjà le matin j’avais bafouillé en expliquant à ma femme que je rentrerais tard, inventant un dîner avec des collègues. Elle m’avait regardé d’un drôle d’air, je m’étais dit que je ne supporterais pas ça longtemps. Elle non plus. Je n’étais pas fait pour ça, c’était clair.

Plus les heures passaient, plus je doutais. Je vais lui expliquer qu’on va s’en tenir au livre, finis-je par me répéter comme un mantra tout au long de l’après-midi, interminable. Il comprendra. Je ne suis pas comme ça, moi. Il n’y a pas de honte, mais je ne suis pas comme ça, moi. Et peut-être lui non plus. C’était juste un moment d’égarement, une pulsion passagère. Il ne pouvait rien se passer, c’était impossible. Impossible.

A 19h je suis passé brièvement à la salle de sport, suant sang et eau pour oublier, y parvenant par bribes. Mais l’idée obsédante était toujours là, et plusieurs fois j’allai chercher mon portable dans mon casier pour l’appeler et annuler. Mais une fois l’appareil en main je ne trouvai pas le courage de le faire vraiment, sans raison véritable. Timidité ? Peur ? Ou envie de voir ce qui allait se passer, vraiment ?

\- Emmanuel, ça va ? me demanda un habitué de la salle, devant mon manège. Vous êtes tout pâle.

\- Oui, oui, ça va. Je… quelques petits problèmes intestinaux, c’est tout. Vous feriez mieux de rentrer et prendre un truc, me conseilla-t-il sagement.

\- C’est vrai, vous avez raison, dis-je un peu mécaniquement.

Sous la douche je me savonnai énergiquement, la tête ailleurs. Ça ressemblait à une soirée normale, j’aurais tout donné pour que ce soit une soirée normale, mais c’était vain, je le savais.

Sans plus réfléchir j’enfourchai ma moto et me rendis au rendez-vous, un bel immeuble haussmannien. J’avais quelques minutes de retard mais j’hésitai longuement devant le digicode, comme si j’avais eu le choix. Comme s’il y avait eu une échappatoire. Des passants défilaient dans mon dos, ainsi que des voitures, mais j’étais immobile, comme pétrifié devant l’entrée. Enfin quelqu’un est sorti de l’immeuble sans me jeter un coup d’œil et je me suis engouffré à l’intérieur pour aller directement au 4ème étage. Juste le temps de sonner, et la porte s’ouvrit devant moi, comme je le redoutais.

Il était là, l’air sérieux, presque mécontent. A cause de mon retard ? Sa poignée de main fut rapide mais ferme, puis il tourna les talons et me précéda jusqu’au salon. Comme il fallait s’y attendre la pièce était belle, bien décorée, un vrai modèle pour magazine de déco.

\- Asseyez-vous, me dit-il froidement en me désignant un fauteuil de la main.

Il s’assit à son tour et nous nous retrouvâmes ainsi, face à face, gênés. Mon cœur battait au maximum mais je tentais de cacher mon émoi, déballant mon appareil enregistreur, comme pour toutes les interviews.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés.

\- Mais je… je pensais qu’on ferait l’interview, pour le livre. Ou vous avez changé d’avis ? demandai-je avec candeur.

Il voulait quoi ? Me mettre à genoux et m’enculer sans préalable ? C’était à ça qu’on allait jouer ?

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard, puis il baissa les yeux :

\- Hum, vous avez raison. Vous avez des questions ?

\- Je… euh… Oui, bien sûr, dis-je avec un sourire un peu gêné.

Je farfouillais dans une pochette que j’avais gardée depuis notre première rencontre pour y retrouver la liste des questions que j’avais préparées, avant. Longtemps avant. Je me disais qu’on avait l’air de deux imbéciles, coincés dans leurs fauteuils et leurs apparences, dérisoires.

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous a donné envie de faire de la politique ? demandai-je enfin, sans lever les yeux.

\- Je… euh… Vous ne voulez pas boire quelque chose, avant ?

Avant ? Avant quoi ? faillis-je demander. Mais je me suis contenté de hocher la tête, mal à l’aise. Il nous a versé deux grands verres de whisky, que nous avons bus sans trinquer. On ne se regardait même pas, gênés. La brûlure du liquide ambré me fit du bien, alors que je feignais de chercher quelque chose dans ma pochette. Il se leva à nouveau et mit le lecteur CD en route, et la voix douce de Sade s’éleva dans le salon. _Smooth operator_. Évidemment.

Quand il n’y eut plus rien d’autre à faire, il se rassit, et se mordit la lèvre :

\- C’était quoi la question, déjà ?

Je soupirais, au supplice. Tout ça pour ça ? On était aussi mal à l’aise l’un que l’autre, la seule issue serait de partir, et vite. Mettre fin à cette mascarade. Pourtant je lui répétai ma question, d’une voix blanche, avec un sourire un peu forcé, qui lui fait baisser les yeux. Elle n’était pas difficile, j’avais presque envie de lui souffler la réponse, puisque je connaissais bien sa biographie.

\- Eh bien, je…, commença-t-il après bu une longue gorgée de whisky. J’ai toujours été intéressé par… Vous n’allumez pas votre appareil ? dit-il en désignant mon enregistreur.

\- Si, si, bien sûr, fis-je en joignant le geste à la parole.

Deux imbéciles pris dans leurs contradictions, rouges, transpirants et mal à l’aise, incapables de tenir leurs rôles.

\- Donc, à l’adolescence, reprit-il en finissant son verre, j’ai décidé d’adhérer au parti et… Oh flûte, dit-il brusquement, est-ce qu’on a besoin de toutes ces simagrées ?

D’un geste il éteignit l’enregistreur et se pencha vers moi, effleurant mes lèvres. Son haleine embaumait le whisky, et sans doute la mienne aussi. Je reculai, surpris, et lus un regard d’étonnement dans ses yeux.

\- Si tu ne veux pas, dit-il sourdement, c’est le moment de partir.

\- Je… je ne sais pas, dis-je, pris de court.

\- Tu préfères qu’on parle ? demanda-t-il presque agressivement.

\- Je… j’avoue que… Je crois que je vais partir, dis-je, alarmé. Désolé.

Je ne pouvais pas, pas comme ça, c’était impossible. J’avais peur, tout allait trop vite, trop loin. Je me levai et allai à la porte, il ne bougea pas. Ma main était posée sur la poignée et pourtant je ne bougeai pas non plus.

Je le regardai, il me fixa longuement, scrutant mon visage et je ne sais pas ce qu’il vit dans mes yeux mais il se leva lentement et vint vers moi, sans me quitter du regard. Arrivé à ma hauteur il me prit le bras doucement pour me retourner vers lui, contre la porte. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas ma bouche, et il leva la main doucement pour la passer dans mes cheveux. Je soupirai et fermai les yeux, troublé. Quelques secondes plus tard il était contre moi, sa bouche dans mon cou et son corps appuyé sur le mien dans un geste tendre et troublant. Je cessai soudain de réfléchir et pris sa tête entre mes mains pour l’embrasser avidement.

Soudain tout prenait sens, je n’avais plus peur, j’avais envie. Sa langue s’enroula autour de la mienne alors que ses hanches se cognaient à mon bas-ventre, cherchant un peu plus de contact. Le baiser se prolongea, avec nos mains errantes, en quête de douceur, d’un peu plus de peau, d’intimité. Une vague de désir brûlante me ravagea quand il me lécha lentement dans le cou, avant d’emprisonner mes mains dans les siennes au-dessus de mon visage et de me regarder avec intensité :

\- Je veux faire l’amour, Emmanuel. Maintenant.

Je crois que j’ai gémi « oui », je crois que j’ai perdu la tête, coincé là contre la porte.

 

 

**CLÉMENT**

 

Ça fait presque une semaine qu’il n’a pas réapparu, mais je ne m’inquiète pas. De toute façon, qui est-il, à part un locataire provisoire ? Peut-être est-il à l’étranger, en reportage, ou en retraite dans un monastère. Marrant comme l’inconnu nous fait fantasmer. Peut-être a-t-il une vie banale, banale comme la mienne. Vue de loin la vie des autres est un mystère.

Je me déplace de plus en plus vite, et bientôt on me retirera cette satanée botte, ce fichu engin qui me tient chaud. Nous sommes mi-août, la date à laquelle je devais partir dans les Pouilles avec mes copains. Pas de nouvelles d’eux, d’ailleurs. Loin des yeux, etc… Ça me déçoit un peu, si ça ne me surprend pas.

Alors que je sors m’installer sous mon arbre, avec mon ordi sous le bras, une voiture s’avance sur le chemin terreux. De nouveaux locataires ? On n’est pas samedi pourtant. Ma mère m’en aurait parlé.

Lorsque la vieille Golf blanche s’arrête devant moi, j’ouvre de grands yeux : ce sont eux, mes potes, qui sont venus me voir. Martin, Jeanne et Vincent en sortent en rigolant, portant un énorme paquet sous le bras. Ils sont bronzés et paraissent en pleine forme, je sens une lame de jalousie me pincer le cœur. Plume leur tourne autour, jappant joyeusement.

\- Alors vieux, on tire toujours sa flemme ? me lance Vincent, hilare.

\- Tu parles, j’en profite. Mais qu’est-ce que vous foutez là ?

\- Merci pour l’accueil, rigole Jeanne en me claquant deux bises sur les joues. Dire qu’on a fait tous ces kilomètres pour se faire jeter !

\- Non, non, bien au contraire ! Je suis surpris, c’est tout.

Martin me file une grande claque dans le dos :

\- Eh bien on part pour les Pouilles, mon gars, alors on s’est dit « On va passer voir cette vieille branche, des fois qu’il puisse nous accompagner… » T’es un simulateur, c’est bien connu. En fait tu cours comme un lapin mais tu veux pas venir avec nous, hein ? Avoue !

\- J’avoue, j’avoue… Je préfère dix fois rester chez maman qui me fait des tartines à quatre heures.

\- Veinard ! Ben, t’ouvres pas ton cadeau ?

\- Si, si. Mais j’ai pas de ciseaux et je veux pas l’abîmer…

\- T’inquiète, c’est pas fragile.

Je jette un coup d’œil à la maison. Étrange que ma mère ne soit pas encore sortie. Puis je réalise que c’est vendredi et qu’elle a dû aller faire les courses. Ouf. Pas plus mal. Sans plus d’hésitation, je déchire le papier cadeau et ouvre la boite en carton, qui contient un paquet cadeau plus petit, emballé différemment.

\- D’accord, je vois le plan, les gars. C’est un stylo, au bout du compte, non ?

\- Ouvre, tu verras !

Évidemment, ça continue, un autre paquet dans un paquet plus grand, jusqu’à ce que je découvre une clé d’ordinateur, toute petite et rouge.

\- C’est quoi ?

\- Ben, tu verras en l’essayant ! Tu seras pas déçu, glousse Martin. En tout cas t’as pas bronzé, il pleut tous les jours ici, ou quoi ?

\- Non, mais j’aime pas m’étendre au soleil. Je protège mes derniers neurones. A propos, elle est où, Inès ?

Martin et Jeanne se tournent vers Vincent, qui se rembrunit.

\- Elle n’a pas voulu venir, souffle Jeanne au bout de quelques instants.

\- Ça ne m’étonne pas, dis-je d’un ton assuré. Elle était passée en juillet et elle m’avait parlé de vos… soucis.

\- Ah bon ? fait Vincent. Elle est venue te voir ?

\- Eh oui. Elle a même passé la nuit ici, dis-je avec satisfaction.

\- Quoi ? Avec toi ?

\- Mais non, idiot. Dans notre maison d’hôte. Avec un très bel homme. En tout bien tout honneur, j’ajoute rapidement devant sa mine déconfite.

_Enfin j’espère_. Vincent fait la moue, Jeanne embraye sur le futur périple jusque dans les Pouilles, but final.

\- On espère arriver d’ici deux ou trois jours. Enfin, si tout va bien, avec cette bagnole poussive…

\- Eh oh, dis donc, heureusement qu’on l’a ! reprend Martin. Elle n’a que 150 000 kilomètres, je te signale.

\- Et vous allez dormir où ? A l’hôtel ?

\- Ah non, pas les moyens. Sous la tente, mon gars. Elle est bourrée à craquer, on n’aurait jamais pu partir à 5. Ou même à 4. Y a des bagages partout.

\- C’est malin de dire ça, grogne Jeanne.

\- Oh, c’est pas grave, dis-je d’un ton léger. Je serais parti avec Inès, dans la vieille bagnole de ma mère.

… _qu’elle ne m’aurait jamais prêté_ , mais ça je ne le dis pas. Pas question qu’on me plaigne. Vincent tique, mais ne dit rien.

\- Et on t’enlève bientôt ce truc ? demande Jeanne.

\- Oui, ouf. Je vois le chirurgien la semaine prochaine, et ça devrait être bon. Mais je ne courrai pas encore, loin de là.

\- T’auras de la rééducation ?

\- Peut-être. Il me le dira. Vous voulez entrer boire un coup ?

\- Non, non, pas le temps. Sinon le voyage durera une semaine. On voulait juste te faire un petit coucou.

\- Eh bien, c’est sympa ! Merci beaucoup.

La gorge me serre un peu alors qu’ils vont partir en me laissant là, mais je souris bravement.

\- On se verra à la rentrée, hein ? me souffle Jeanne en m’embrassant chaleureusement. On sera à nouveau la même bonne équipe….

\- Sans moi, marmonne Vincent. Je serai à Lyon les amis, il faudra que Martin et Jeanne trouvent un autre coloc.

\- Moui, on verra, conclut Martin en me tapant sur l’épaule. On pensera à toi, vieux. Tu nous manques déjà, tu sais.

\- C’est clair, t’étais le seul à savoir monter une tente rapidement, grince Jeanne en roulant des yeux. Allez, bon courage et bonne continuation !

\- Merci ! Bonne route à vous !

La voiture s’éloigne dans un crissement de pneus, je soupire.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Oui, oui, je sais, vous êtes frustrés par la fin de la scène contre la porte, rassurez-vous vous n'aurez pas à attendre une semaine, vous aurez la suite dès samedi grâce au formidable boulot de Politico ! (lisez sa fic !) 
> 
> Merci d'avance de vos réactions à ce chapitre mes amis !!
> 
> Profitez-en aussi pour découvrir l'illustration faite par Teli sur Tumblr, ça vaut son pesant de cacahuètes, vous ne serez pas déçus (le lien est en commentaire du chapitre 12). Téli, si tu as d'autres pépites à partager, fais-toi plaisir ^^  
> Et merci :)


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et me revoilà déjà, comme promis ! Tout d'abord un grand merci à ceux/celles qui m'ont mis des kudos, ça me fait toujours très plaisir et un IMMENSE merci à ceux/celles qui ont reviewé si rapidement : cecilia, Libellule, Fedal et Teli, merci, mille mercis ! 
> 
> Un grand merci aussi à Politicodramatique, ma bêta, que je pressurise éhontément (lisez ses magnifiques fics) et à Téli, qui fait des super illustrations : allez voir dans les reviews du chapitre 12 et sur son Tumblr. A ce propos j'ai ajouté une de ses illustrations au dernier chapitre de Bromance, pour les fans de Macdeau :) Jetez-y un coup d’œil ;) 
> 
> Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre et je vous remercie d'avance pour vos réactions, sachant que ce chapitre est un peu... cru. Mais bon, au moins, aucun des deux n'est en berne (allusion un peu lourde à l'anecdote racontée par Ségolène Royal dans son livre au sujet des échanges Macron/Valls à l'Assemblée, pardon, je sors...)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**14**

**EMMANUEL**

 

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? ai-je demandé d’une voix sourde, après.

L’obscurité était tombée depuis longtemps, il sortait de la salle de bain, rhabillé, prêt à repartir. Moi j’étais échoué sur ce fauteuil, le cœur à l’envers. Il avait déjà son portable en main, la vie avait repris ses droits. Nous nous sommes regardés quelques instants, je n’arrivais pas à deviner ses sentiments. Son visage était froid, impénétrable. Prêt à repartir. J’ai levé le menton, il a penché la tête légèrement sur le côté puis a souri, s’approchant de moi :

\- Ne te pose pas trop de questions, Emmanuel. C’est comme ça, et c’est tout, a-t-il murmuré en s’asseyant sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil.

\- Et c’est tout ? ai-je craché avec amertume. Tout ça pour ça ?

Autant le dire tout de suite, j’étais frustré. Amer. Notre étreinte rapide contre la porte m’avait à peine soulagé, même si les moments avaient été forts, sur le moment. Mais si rapides…

Il a secoué la tête, comme un adulte devant un enfant capricieux, puis a repris :

\- Tu voulais quoi ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas. Davantage. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi moi ?

Un nuage est passé dans ses yeux, brièvement.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Parce que c’était toi, parce que c’était moi, comme dirait Montaigne.

\- Montaigne ? Qu’est-ce que Montaigne vient faire ici ? Je te pose des questions, tu réponds par de la littérature. Tu te moques de moi ?

Il s’est levé d’un coup, visiblement froissé, puis s’est dirigé vers la porte. La main sur la clenche, sans se retourner, il a murmuré :

\- Non, je ne me moque pas de toi. Pas du tout. Mais je… je me protège, tu comprends ? Je ne dors déjà pas, la nuit. Alors si je perdais la tête… ce serait fini. Je ne peux pas me le permettre, tu comprends ?

Il avait l’air sincère, ou alors c’était un rudement bon comédien, ce qui était possible. Un homme débordé, fatigué.

\- Tu n’as pas répondu à ma question, Manuel. Pourquoi moi ? Il y en a eu beaucoup d’autres ?

Sans me regarder il a secoué la tête et est sorti, me laissant seul et perplexe dans un appartement étranger. La seule chose à faire était de partir mais je ne pouvais m’y résoudre, moi aussi j’étais fatigué. Vanné.

Trop d’émotions, trop de stress.

J’ai allumé la télé pour ne pas rester dans le silence, ce silence obsédant, qu’il n’avait pas rompu. Finalement je réalisai que c’était ce qui m’avait gêné : pas une parole n’avait été échangée entre nous, rendant l’épisode désincarné. Les images me revenaient, trop précises : sa bouche avide, descendant inexorablement vers mon sexe alors que je n’étais même pas déshabillé, alors que j’avais envie de caresses, encore. La braguette ouverte d’un coup, et sa langue sur mon gland, affolante. Je me souviens m’être crispé à ses cheveux, ses mèches drues qui me donnaient l’illusion de le tenir, l’illusion qu’il était à moi, brièvement. Le PM à mes pieds. Affolant. Sa bouche exigeante m’envoyant au paradis, vite, trop vite. La jouissance rapide, trop rapide. Mais impossible de me retenir, c’était trop fort, trop troublant. Je crois que j’ai glissé le long de la porte, après.

Puis il m’a aidé à me relever, me tendant la main, me fixant d’un regard brûlant, et j’ai compris ce qu’il attendait. C’était à mon tour. Encore engourdi par le plaisir j’aurais voulu l’embrasser encore, le caresser, mais le zip de sa braguette m’a indiqué son impatience. Pas de tendresse, du sexe. J’ai repensé à une vieille chanson qui parlait d’enfer qui brûlait dans ses yeux, une lueur étrange, et il y avait sa respiration courte, haletante. Je me souviens de ma gêne quand je me suis mis à genoux, à mon tour, encore un peu sonné. Ses mains ont agrippé mes épaules, leur imprimant un rythme, alors que j’aurais tant voulu sentir ses mains dans mes cheveux. Lui appartenir. De près son sexe me faisait presque peur, je n’avais jamais fait ça, je n’y avais même jamais pensé. Je n’avais que des images de porno regardé en douce à l’adolescence mais ses mains sur mes épaules se faisaient insistantes, appelant la caresse buccale promise. J’ai levé les yeux sur lui, cherchant une complicité, un désir commun, il était tête en arrière, paupières closes, bouche ouverte, pris dans je ne sais quel fantasme. Pas avec moi.

Mais il fallait bien le faire alors je l’ai fait, je l’ai pris dans ma bouche, difficilement. J’étais malhabile, tentant de mimer les images vues à la télé mais j’avais l’impression de m’asphyxier, et j’avais mal aux genoux. Mes mouvements étaient mécaniques, désincarnés, mal rythmés. Ses grognements étaient sûrement plus des grognements d’impatience que de plaisir mais il a fini par se crisper et j’ai senti sa semence dans ma bouche, couler dans ma gorge. Ses mains ont lâché mes épaules, c’était terminé. Déjà il était à la salle de bain et déjà il se lavait, alors que je m’écroulais sur un fauteuil, ce fauteuil dont je ne bougeais plus.

Est-ce que j’en attendais trop ? Est-ce que c’était toujours comme ça, après ? « Il m’a pris pour une pute », me suis-je dit en coupant le son de la télé. Je me suis dit que je valais mieux que ça, mieux qu’un coup tiré contre une porte. Un chroniqueur à écharpe rouge parlait des défis à relever par le Premier ministre de la France, j’ai souri avec dérision. J’ai regardé ma montre, il n’était pas neuf heures. Presque trop tôt pour rentrer, et je ne savais pas quoi raconter à Brigitte.

Avec un soupir j’ai repris un whisky, pour prolonger un peu le brouillard ambiant. Dehors les phares des voitures dessinaient des trainées le long du mur, aussi éphémères que les instants passés avec lui. Je ne savais pas ce que je cherchais mais en tout cas pas ça. Mes yeux se sont fermés un instant, et je suis resté là, à écouter le bruit des voitures dans la rue.

 

oOoOo

 

Soudain un cliquetis a résonné dans la porte, je me suis redressé d’un bond, terrifié. Le propriétaire allait entrer, et je n’avais pas d’explication à donner sur ma présence. Pourtant alors que la silhouette se rapprochait, je l’ai reconnu. Manuel.

Manuel était revenu.

\- Tu as oublié quelque chose ? ai-je lancé un peu agressivement.

\- Pourquoi tu n’es pas rentré chez toi ? a-t-il répondu doucement, en s’approchant vers moi.

\- Oh, il y avait une durée limitée ? J’ai dépassé le stationnement maximum ? Excuse-moi, je n’avais pas compris que j’avais été congédié, ai-je repris en me levant.

\- Emmanuel…

Sa voix était douce et un peu triste, un peu désolée. Je me suis dirigé vers la porte, il m’a retenu par le bras.

\- Attends, Emmanuel… je crois qu’il faut qu’on parle.

Je l’ai dévisagé, sceptique. Cette fois j’étais prêt à partir, rentrer chez moi.

\- Parler ? Pourquoi faire ? On a baisé, c’est ce que tu voulais, non ? Pourquoi perdre son temps en palabres ?

\- Viens, assieds-toi sur ce canapé, avec moi, a-t-il demandé doucement.

Et cette douceur me faisait mal, me serrait le cœur. Je luttais contre lui, contre moi-même. Cette fois je ne serais dupe de rien.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur, ai-je lancé en m’asseyant. Tu ne m’impressionnes plus.

Son sourire a disparu, il a haussé les épaules. M’a regardé longuement. Je sentais à nouveau son odeur, mélange de parfum raffiné et de testostérone, et je fixais sa fossette, pour ne pas voir ses yeux.

\- Tu m’en veux, hein ? J’ai compris que quelque chose n’allait pas quand j’ai su que tu n’étais pas ressorti…

\- Tu m’as fait espionner ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non. J’ai juste demandé à un officier de sécurité de vérifier que tu rentrerais chez toi sans encombre. Il m’a dit que tu n’étais pas sorti. J’ai eu peur que tu fasses une connerie.

\- Oh, je vois, ai-je lancé, amer. Un suicide, hein ? Tu as eu peur du scandale, c’est tout. De la lettre te mettant en cause.

Il a secoué la tête, l’air désarmé. Je restais sur mes gardes, au bord de la révolte. Où était le secret, si ses officiers de sécurité étaient au courant ? Était-ce une habitude, chez lui ? Cet appartement était-il son baisodrome privé ? Combien avaient défilé déjà ?

\- C’est difficile pour moi, Emmanuel, a-t-il repris à mi-voix. Très difficile.

\- Plus difficile que de me mettre à genoux pour que je te suce, hein ?

Ses yeux se sont agrandis, il a paru interloqué. Ça me faisait du bien de dire des gros mots, de le choquer. Chacun son tour. J’ai senti qu’il avait à nouveau envie de partir, j’ai relevé le menton avec satisfaction. S’il partait maintenant, c’est moi qui aurais eu le dernier mot. J’aurais gagné.

\- Comment on en est arrivés là ? a-t-il soufflé d’un air déçu.

\- Je viens de te le dire : tu m’as mis à genoux et je t’ai sucé, et c’est tout ce que tu voulais. Voilà comment on en est arrivés là, Manuel, ai-je répondu en insistant narquoisement sur son prénom.

\- OK, tu voulais quoi, toi ? a-t-il dit en me fixant intensément.

\- Je ne sais pas. Pas ça. Pas comme ça.

Bien sûr il était hors de question de parler d’amour, de mots d’amour.

\- Tu voulais qu’on parle ? a-t-il soufflé en fixant ma bouche. Je ne suis pas doué pour les déclarations, tu sais. Du moins pas celles-là.

J’ai hoché la tête, sourire aux lèvres, malgré moi. Il était presque touchant, j’essayais de rester insensible.

\- Je viens d’une famille où on ne parle pas, où on ne se dit pas qu’on s’aime, a-t-il repris doucement. Je me méfie des mots, je me méfie de moi. J’ai peur d’aller trop loin. De me laisser aller. Je ne voudrais pas…

Ses yeux se sont fermés brièvement, j’ai retenu mon souffle.

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas être plus obsédé par toi que je ne le suis déjà. Si je me suis conduit comme ça, c’est que… j’avais envie de toi. A en crever. Mais si on va plus loin…

Je me suis tu, suspendu à ses lèvres, troublé. Mon cœur s’est remis à battre, fort, même si j’essayais de me convaincre que tous les mots d’un politique sont menteurs. Forcément. Son souffle était court et ses pupilles élargies, sombres.

\- Il fallait que ce ne soit que du sexe, tu comprends ?

J’ai hoché la tête, ému.

\- Et c’était bon, a-t-il ajouté dans un souffle. Pour moi c’était bon, en tout cas. Je suis désolé que tu aies été déçu. Désolé de ne pas t’en avoir donné assez.

\- Pourquoi moi ? ai-je soufflé sans le quitter des yeux. Pourquoi moi ?

En se mordillant la lèvre il a secoué la tête doucement.

\- Pourquoi tu me tortures, Emmanuel ? Tu le sais très bien.

\- Non, ai-je dégluti. Non, je ne le sais pas. Dis-le.

Il a fixé ma bouche longuement, et j’ai eu envie de lui. Encore.

\- Parce ce que… je ne sais pas exactement. J’ai craqué pour tes yeux, ton intelligence, ton humour, a-t-il répondu avec hésitation. Quand on était sur ce canapé, dans le sud, la nuit, j’ai eu envie de toi. Comme ça. Ça s’est imposé à moi. Il n’y avait pas de raison précise. Depuis, je n'ai pas oublié ce moment, même si j'ai lutté pour résister à... ça.

Les coups sourds de ma poitrine étaient presque douloureux, comme mon désir pour lui, à cet instant là.

\- Et tu l’as fait souvent ? ai-je croassé en me rapprochant de lui.

\- Non. Non, jamais. Tu es le premier.

J’ai cherché le mensonge dans ses yeux, je ne l’ai pas trouvé. Mais il faisait sombre déjà, trop sombre pour y voir clair. J’ai posé ma bouche sur ses lèvres, ses lèvres menteuses, tièdes et douces. Il a fermé les yeux, hésitant. Puis j’ai repris sa bouche plus fermement, insérant ma langue entre ses lèvres, me couchant sur lui. Je ne me maîtrisais plus, il fallait que je le touche, absolument. Je cherchais une réponse dans ses yeux, ils étaient clos. Il se laissait faire, comme soulagé.

Rapidement j’ai glissé mes doigts sous sa chemise, à la recherche de sa peau. Elle était brûlante, j’ai vite enlevé ses vêtements pour me glisser contre lui, retirant ma chemise d’un geste agacé. Nous nous sommes retrouvés l’un contre l’autre, peau contre peau, moi dessus. J’ai pris le temps d’embrasser son torse, faire courir ma langue le long de son nombril jusqu’à son pantalon, le temps d’écouter ses soupirs. Ses doigts étaient dans mes cheveux et c’était bon, c’était ce que j’attendais. Depuis si longtemps. Je crois que j’ai souri, à ce moment-là, et j’ai posé ma tête contre sa poitrine, pour écouter son cœur. Respirer son odeur virile, chaude. Je ne voulais pas aller trop vite, je voulais profiter de tout. Son souffle court me rendait fou, j’étais prêt à exploser de bonheur mais je voulais ralentir, absolument. Oublier le temps.

Mais les pulsions de nos corps étaient fortes, trop fortes. Nos bassins bougeaient malgré nous, réclamant plus. Alors j’ai défait son pantalon de mes doigts nerveux, il a gémi quand sa verge a enfin été libérée, un son affolant. Je me suis débarrassé de mes propres vêtements rapidement et enfin nous nous sommes retrouvés nus, l’un en face de l’autre. Enfin je le voyais tel qu’il était, râblé mais puissant, la peau mate, en contraste avec mon corps plus pâle, plus fin.

Un long frisson nous a traversés quand il s’est couché contre moi, un peau à peau troublant, merveilleusement excitant. Cette fois je savais ce qu’il fallait faire, d’instinct. Il glissa lentement le long de mon corps, sa bouche me frôlant ou me mordillant, sans pudeur. Ses doigts s’accrochaient toujours à mes cheveux et je me laissais guider par ses soupirs, pourtant au moment où il allait me pénétrer j’ai frémi, me mordant la lèvre violemment.

Il est remonté au niveau de mon visage pour me voir, me regarder, comprendre. C’était bien de l’hésitation que je lisais dans ses yeux, et j’ai soufflé, impatient :

\- J’en veux plus, Manuel. Beaucoup plus. Et toi ?

Il a fermé les yeux un peu douloureusement et m’a embrassé, visiblement tendu. J’aurais voulu qu’il me dise oui, alors j’ai hésité. J’ai attendu. Ses yeux se sont rouverts, et il m’a fixé.

\- Tu es sûr ? a-t-il demandé dans un souffle.

\- Oui, ai-je soufflé en refermant mes doigts sur son bras. Oui.

Alors il est venu en moi, d’abord doucement, attendant que je me détende, à l’affût de mes réactions, puis un peu rapidement. La douleur se fit plus sourde, presque acceptable. Il lisait la crispation sur mon visage alors il a ralenti, se penchant vers moi :

\- Je veux t’aimer, Emmanuel. Je veux te prendre, je veux aller en toi, de plus en plus loin, je veux te faire crier de plaisir…

Je poussai un soupir étranglé et il me fixa, bouche ouverte, cambré. Je poussai un long soupir pour lui faire comprendre que j’étais prêt. Que j’étais à lui. Ses hanches accélèrent sur moi, peu à peu. Je me donnais enfin sans plus réfléchir, m’abandonnant à ses caresses, bouleversé.

\- Je t’aime, Manuel, ai-je gémi presque involontairement.

Il a poussé un petit cri puis s'est mordu la lèvre, troublé. C’était ça que je voulais, exactement ça, je le savais maintenant.

\- Encore, encore, encore, ai-je gémi mais la jouissance m'a pris trop vite, et mes doigts se sont crispés dans ses cheveux.

Nous sommes restés longtemps l’un contre l’autre, sans bouger. Gênés sans doute.

 Au bout d’un long moment il s'est redressé, et m'a regardé avec sérieux :

\- C’était ça, que tu voulais, Emmanuel ?

\- Oui, ai-je soufflé sans rougir. Et toi ?

Il n'a pas répondu mais a baissé les yeux, peut-être par pudeur. J’espérais qu’on avait été trop loin pour que ce ne soit qu’une passade, une étreinte physique. Ce n’était pas son souhait, mais il n’en dit rien.

\- Si on doit aller en enfer, ai-je dit sur une impulsion subite, autant que ça en vaille la peine.

Après m'avoir regardé longuement, muet, il s'est levé et dirigé vers la salle de bain. J’ai entendu la douche, je savais qu’il allait partir, qu’il ne fallait rien attendre de plus. Lorsqu’il est ressorti il s’est assis quelques instants à côté de moi, l’air fatigué :

\- Tu vas rentrer chez toi, maintenant, hein ?

\- Oui, Monsieur, ai-je fait comme un enfant sage.

Il a ouvert la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose puis s'est ravisé ravisa, et s’est éloigné vers la porte. Il m'a regardé longuement, comme pour fixer cet instant dans sa mémoire. J’étais encore nu et alangui sur le canapé, provoquant.

\- J’espère qu’on ira pas en enfer, a-t-il murmuré avant de sortir.

J'ai frissonné sur ce dernier mot, écoutant ses pas sourds dans l’escalier.

 

 

**CLÉMENT**

 

 

Je somnole sous mon arbre quand un autre véhicule s’arrête dans l’allée, plus tard dans l’après-midi. C’est une Renault grise, avec une drôle d’immatriculation. Deux hommes en sortent, blouson et jeans, pas le type de vacanciers habituels.

\- Lieutenant Caron, lance l’un d’eux en me montrant rapidement une carte professionnelle officielle – trop rapidement pour que je puisse vérifier quoi que ce soit. Vous êtes Monsieur Dupuis ? Charles Dupuis ?

Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade et je me crispe, sans raison. Je n’ai rien à me reprocher- du moins je ne pense pas mais j’ai peur, surtout que je devine un flingue sous leur veste.

\- Ah non, ça c’est mon père, moi je m’appelle Clément.

\- Clément Dupuis, note-t-il dans un petit carnet. Profession ?

\- Étudiant. En sociologie. Je vais entrer en L3.

\- Et il est où, votre père ?

\- Dans le Sud, près du Lavandou. Ça fait longtemps qu’il n’habite plus avec nous. Mes parents ont divorcé, dis-je pour plus de précision.

\- D’accord, fait le plus grand en regardant autour de lui. Vous habitez seul ici ?

\- Non, avec ma mère. Elle doit être à l’intérieur.

\- Il vous est arrivé quoi ? demande l’autre en montrant mon attelle.

\- Rupture du tendon d’Achille. Je me suis fait ça en courant, à Paris.

\- Hum, d’accord.

La porte s’ouvre, libérant la chienne qui vient faire la fête aux hommes dans des jappements joyeux. Ma mère apparait à son tour, un tablier autour de la taille, l’air inquiet.

\- Messieurs, je peux vous aider ?

\- Lieutenant Caron, répète l’autre en montrant à nouveau sa carte. Vous êtes Madame Dupuis ? Caroline ?

\- Oui, c’est moi, fait-elle en blêmissant. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à mon fils ? Dimitri ?

\- Non, non, rassurez-vous. Nous effectuons une enquête de voisinage. C’est bien vous qui louez des chambres ?

\- Pas exactement. Je loue des maisons, plutôt. Les deux, là. Mais je paie mes impôts, se récrie-t-elle.

\- On ne fait pas partie du fisc, rigole le plus jeune. Mais c’est bien de payer vos impôts. Vous louez à qui, en ce moment ?

\- Personne. Mes derniers locataires sont partis la semaine dernière. C’est déjà la fin de la saison.

Je cille, surpris. Et Emmanuel ? Je me demande si elle ment ou si elle l’a oublié, alors je toussote doucement.

\- Et vous n’avez pas un autre locataire, depuis plusieurs semaines ? Un homme d’une trentaine d’années brun, yeux ~~~~bleus ?

\- Comment ? Ah si, bien sûr. Je l’avais oublié. Il fait presque partie des meubles maintenant, on est tellement habitués à lui, fait-elle, gênée.

\- Il s’appelle comment ?

\- Emmanuel. Je ne sais plus son nom de famille, j’avoue…

\- Il habite où ?

\- Là, dans la maison à droite. Mais il est parti, en ce moment. Ça fait un bout de temps qu’on ne l’a pas vu.

\- Hum, fait le plus grand d’un air sceptique. Évidemment. Vous avez ses coordonnées ? Une copie de ses papiers d’identité ?

\- Euh… Je… je dois avoir ça à l’intérieur.

\- Je vous accompagne, Madame, fait ce dernier en lui emboîtant le pas, tandis que l’autre reste à côté de moi, prenant des photos des alentours.

\- Vous lui reprochez quoi ? dis-je au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Pour l’instant pas grand-chose. On se renseigne, c’est tout.

\- C’est dans le cadre de son divorce ?

\- Son divorce ? fait-il, étonné. Non, pas directement. Mais je ne peux rien dire, désolé.

\- C’est grave ? dis-je, presque malgré moi.

\- Ça dépend de ce qu’on entend par grave, rigole-t-il. Vous le connaissez bien ?

\- Bien ? Non. Parfois on discute ensemble, le soir, mais il a toujours été très discret. A la fois sur sa vie et son métier.

\- Il vous a dit quoi ? reprend le gendarme, le carnet à la main, prêt à noter.

\- Eh bien… euh. Qu’il est journaliste, ou un truc comme ça. Pigiste, je crois. Il fait des articles économiques. Qu’il écrit un roman.

\- Un roman ? Sur quoi ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas exactement. Une biographie, il me semble. Mais il ne voulait pas en parler. C’est quelqu’un de très discret sur son métier, comme je vous l’ai dit.

_Secret_ serait un mot plus juste mais je ne l’emploie pas.

\- Une biographie sur qui ? fait l’autre, sourcils froncés.

\- Aucune idée.

Il me fixe d’un air soupçonneux, je me récrie :

\- Je vous jure que je n’en sais rien. Il n’a pas voulu me le dire.

\- Donc c’est quelqu’un qui se cache ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas…

\- Et sur sa vie privée, il vous a dit quoi ?

\- Rien. Pas grand-chose. Qu’il est en instance de divorce. Il est dangereux ? dis-je après un instant.

\- Pour vous, non. Mais s’il revient il faudra nous appeler, hein ? dit-il en me tendant sa carte.

Je fixe la carte, perplexe. Rémi Maréchal, Adjudant. J’ai une sensation d’irréalité, un instant je me demande si ce n’est pas un gag, ou un rêve. Emmanuel m’a toujours paru mystérieux, mais de là à le voir recherché par la police…

Mon cerveau tourne à toute allure, cherchant des explications. Un trafiquant de drogue ? Un terroriste ? Un violeur ? Jamais je n’aurais imaginé ça de lui et pourtant…

Son collègue ressort de la maison, une clé dans la main, il passe devant moi sans un mot et se dirige vers le bâtiment où habite Emmanuel, pressé. Ma mère le suit, pâle. L’adjudant lui emboîte le pas et ils entrent après avoir brièvement frappé, l’arme à la main. Soudain j’ai peur, j’appelle la chienne pour ne pas qu’elle les suive, cherchant ma mère des yeux. Elle est sur le pas de la porte, blanche. Nous échangeons un bref regard, elle hausse les épaules, impuissante.

Dans quoi est-ce qu’on s’est fourrés ?

Au bout de quelques minutes ils repartent sans nous saluer, je tiens encore la carte de l’adjudant à la main, priant de ne pas avoir à m’en servir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Merci à vous qui suivez cette fic, me laissez des kudos et des commentaires et RDV samedi prochain ?


	15. Illustration Macron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou !!
> 
> Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une illustration faite par Telicosycorner de notre héros en fuite, avec la barbe mais souriant :) 
> 
> Elle et moi avons décidé de nous "associer" pour vous proposer quelques illustrations des chapitres, voici la première... 
> 
> Merci pour cette belle illu, Teli, et je ne manquerai pas de t'en piquer d'autres...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bientôt pour une nouvelle illustration, mais celle-là beaucoup plus coquine... si le site l'autorise !! 
> 
> Merci encore à Téli pour ce fantastique boulot !!


	16. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Tout d'abord je veux remercier les lecteurs qui m'ont mis des kudos et surtout ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages : Fedal, Manuel (??), cecilia, Libellule, David et Teli, mon illustratrice ! Merci mille fois à vous, vos retours me sont très utiles...

**EMMANUEL**

**15**

 

 

Je n’étais plus vraiment moi-même en rentrant chez moi ce soir-là, obnubilé par ce qui s’était passé, par ce que je lui avais dit, par le plaisir pris. Brigitte ne m’a heureusement posé aucune question, très occupée par un site de mode en ligne. Ça m’arrangeait bien, je n’avais rien à lui dire. Le plus perturbant était d’avoir l’air normal, si tant est que cela existe. En me déshabillant pour reprendre une douche je fus presque surpris de voir que je n’avais pas changé. Aucune trace de rien, nulle part. Il n’y avait aucune raison pour qu’il y en eût, à part dans mon esprit. C’était presque dérangeant de reprendre sa vie d’avant, que rien n’ait changé, nulle part. J’ai passé un long moment dans la chambre vide de mes petits-enfants à les regarder dormir, à me répéter que rien n’avait d’importance à part eux, que tout était simple, clair. Tu parles.

Sitôt que j’ai posé la tête sur l’oreiller, fatigué nerveusement par tant de tension, je n’ai pu m’empêcher de me demander ce qu’il faisait, lui. Où. Avec qui. Et le stress est revenu, avec le manque. Une bouffée d’angoisse avec la certitude d’avoir fait une connerie, que tout allait me péter à la gueule, dès le lendemain. Nos noms dans les journaux, avec les photos. J’ai fini par prendre un somnifère mais ma nuit a été agitée, remplie de cauchemars confus.

Au matin je n’étais pas frais, déjà stressé. Je me sentais comme en état second, comme si cette vie banale de père de famille n’était pas ma vraie vie. En pensée j’étais ailleurs, obsédé par l’énormité de l’aventure, incrédule. J’ai réussi à faire à peu près semblant au boulot, focalisé sur les vibrations de mon portable. Mais ce n’était jamais lui. A chaque fois le soulagement se mêlait à la déception, je devenais fou.

\- Arrête de stresser comme ça, m’a lancé une collègue en voyant les tressautements nerveux de mon genou, en conférence de rédaction. T’as un problème ?

\- _J’ai un problème, je crois bien que je t’aime_ , a chantonné son voisin me lançant un petit clin d’œil.

\- Très drôle, ai-je marmonné en haussant les épaules.

Le temps ne passait pas, tout m’agaçait. J’ai fini par dévorer une barre de céréales, l’œil vissé sur l’écran de mon smartphone, tout en buvant mon dixième café. Bientôt midi. Je n’avais plus aucune idée de mon programme de l’après-midi, et pas envie d’aller à la salle de sport. La conférence de rédaction n’était qu’un bourdonnement gênant à mon oreille, un théâtre absurde. Lorsque son nom a été évoqué j’ai sursauté d’un coup, me demandant ce que j’avais raté. Mais il n’était question que d’un déplacement en province.

  - Au fait, tu n’écrivais pas un bouquin sur lui ? a lancé Stéphanie, ma collègue d’à côté.

\- Si, ai-je répondu avec une petite moue. Mais c’est pas fait, encore… C’est compliqué.

Le genre de phrase qui vous attire des sourires entendus, ce qui n’a pas manqué. Horreur. Je me suis levé d’un bond pour couper court, feignant d’aller aux toilettes. Tout m’était insupportable, surtout son silence. Alors sans réfléchir j’ai cherché dans mon historique d’appels son numéro et, après m’être caché aux toilettes, j’ai appelé. A ma grande surprise il a répondu presque immédiatement, me prenant de court.

\- Emmanuel ? a-t-il dit à voix basse. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je… euh… C’est idiot, j’avais envie de t’appeler, ai-je improvisé.

J’étais tellement sûr qu’il ne répondrait pas que je ne savais quoi lui dire, au final. Un imbécile coincé aux toilettes. J’ai eu l’impression qu’il souriait au bout du fil, bêtement.

Comme il ne répondait rien, j’ai repris, un peu trop rapidement :

\- J’espère que je ne te dérange pas…

\- Non, je n’étais pas en train de sauver le monde. Ni la France. Je suis dans l’avion, là. Je rentrerai sur Paris ce soir. Tard.

Immédiatement je l’ai visualisé, j’avais déjà pris l’avion avec lui. Avant. Un journaliste perdu au milieu des serviteurs et des gratte-papiers. Etais-je réellement davantage, maintenant ? 

Un petite vague de stress m’a submergé, un instant j’ai eu envie de lui proposer de se voir, mais j’ai eu peur.

\- Tu veux qu’on se voie ? a-t-il soufflé comme par enchantement.

\- Je… je ne sais pas. Oui.

Soudain j’ai cru que la ligne avait été coupée, je ne l’ai plus entendu, puis j’ai perçu des voix en bruit de fond, un peu lointaines.

\- Je te rappelle, a-t-il conclu sèchement en raccrochant.

Et voilà, j’avais été congédié, comme c’était prévisible. J’ai quand même grimacé, déçu. Si ça devait être tout le temps comme ça, je n’aurais pas fini d’en baver.

 _Tu l’as voulu, tu l’as eu_ , me suis-je dit in petto. L’avais–je vraiment voulu ?     

 

Plusieurs heures se sont passées sans nouvelles de lui, longues comme des jours. Au moment où je me dirigeais vers la salle de sport, à la nuit tombée, mon portable a vibré. Enfin. J’ai hésité un peu avant de répondre, quelques secondes. Un semblant de liberté. Un groupe d’Italiens m’a dépassé, me bousculant, et mon portable a failli tomber. Je me souviens que je m’y suis raccroché comme à une bouée, jusqu’à ce que mes jointures de doigts pâlissent. 

\- Allô ? ai-je lancé, éperdu.

\- J’ai cru que tu ne répondrais pas, a-t-il fait sur un ton de léger reproche.

\- Je suis dans la rue, j’entends mal. Attends, je vais m’arrêter sous un porche. Je t’écoute.

\- L’avion atterrit, je serai bientôt là. Quand est-ce qu’on se voit ?

J’ai levé les yeux au ciel, comme un idiot. Comme si je m’attendais à apercevoir son jet. Je notai également le glissement sémantique de « Tu veux qu’on se voie ? » à « Quand est-ce qu’on se voit ? », et ne pus m’empêcher de sourire.

\- Ce n’est pas très raisonnable, ai-je dit avec prudence.

\- C’est vrai.

\- Tu es dispo à partir de quand ?

\- 20 heures.

\- C’est l’heure à laquelle je rentre chez moi, d’habitude.

\- OK, a-t-il dit froidement. Tant pis. Bonne soirée.

\- Attends, Manuel. Attends. Ne raccroche pas. C’est pas évident, pour moi, ai-je murmuré dans le téléphone, yeux fermés. J’ai envie de te voir mais… c’est pas évident.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu ne m’aides pas beaucoup…

\- Désolé, a-t-il repris plus doucement, mais je suis entouré de gens, là. C’est pas très pratique pour… parler.

Bien sûr. Je connaissais tout ce cirque, autour de lui.

\- Une autre fois, alors ? a-t-il repris devant mon silence.

\- Je serai là. Vingt heures. Parfait. Dis-moi où.

\- Même endroit que la dernière fois. Même code.

\- OK, ai-je soufflé, cœur serré, en me demandant ce que j’allais encore inventer pour justifier mon absence.

Je suis rentré directement chez moi, prendre une douche. Pas de sport, pas envie. J’hésitais encore, pesant le pour et le contre. Il n’y avait que du contre, pratiquement. A part ce pincement au cœur et cette brûlure, dans mon ventre. Le désir de sa peau mate, et de beaucoup plus. Des images impossibles à effacer.

 Brigitte était déjà là, nourrissant les petits, c’était mercredi.

\- Ah, c’est bien, tu rentres tôt, fit-elle en souriant.

\- Oui mais je ressors, dis-je en retirant ma veste, sans la regarder.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu vas où ?

\- J’ai rendez-vous avec le Premier Ministre, pour son bouquin.

\- Quoi ? Ça recommence, ces bêtises ?

\- Tu te répètes, ma chérie, ai-je lancé en la rejoignant, alors que ma petite-fille me tendait les bras.

\- Oui, eh bien j’en ai marre de tout ça. Un coup ça marche, un coup ça marche pas, c’est n’importe quoi cette histoire de bouquin.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison, ai-je répondu posément en m’asseyant à table à côté d’elle. C’est n’importe quoi et c’est pénible. Tiens, donne-moi la cuillère, je vais finir.

Elle m’a passé la petite, sourcils froncés, méfiante. Si je m’étais défendu, elle se serait entêtée. Là, je lui coupais l’herbe sous le pied. Oui, c’était con et ça emmerdait tout le monde. Fin de l’histoire. Elle a disparu dans la salle de bain et est revenue un long moment plus tard, en peignoir. Justine grignotait un morceau de pomme, je ne me lassais pas de la regarder, de la trouver belle.

\- Quand est-ce que ça va finir ? a soufflé Brigitte en m’entourant de ses bras et en déposant un baiser sur ma tempe.

Elle embaumait l’amande douce, le parfum de son gel douche. J’aurais adoré me lover contre elle et l’embrasser. J’aurais adoré en avoir envie.

\- Finir quoi ?

\- Cette histoire de bouquin, avec le PM.

\- Quand le bouquin sera fini, j’imagine…

\- La barbe ! Ça n’avance pas, en plus. Je déteste quand tu disparais comme ça. Il ne peut pas te recevoir à une autre heure ?

\- Il faut croire que non. Et puis il ne faut pas que ce soit à Matignon, sinon on va dire qu’il passe plus de temps à parler aux journalistes qu’à travailler. Il faut bien séparer les deux.

\- Mais du coup c’est toi qui fais des heures sup, flûte ! C’est pénible.

\- C’est vrai, ai-je reconnu dans un souffle, gêné.

\- Comment t’en es arrivé là ? a-t-elle demandé en me fixant si sérieusement que j’ai presque eu peur.

Ma petite-fille a roté et j’ai haussé les épaules, bien en mal de répondre. Moi-même je n’en savais rien. Était-ce vertige, déveine, comme chantait Gainsbourg ? Tout était confus, illogique. Je ne savais même plus comment ça avait commencé. Ni quand. Si, sur un bateau, des mois plus tôt. Une histoire de dingues.

\- Ça t’intéresse, la politique, finalement ?

\- Finalement… oui. Je crois. Je m’en suis méfié longtemps mais c’est la seule façon de changer le monde, quand on y pense. Et tous les hommes politiques ne sont pas des pourris ni des vendus. Il y a des choses à faire…

\- Donc, tu as changé d’avis, a-t-elle constaté. C’est les ors et le protocole qui t’attirent ?

\- Non, pas du tout. C’est le pouvoir. C’est assez fascinant, quand on y pense. D'un point de vue historique et sociologique. Enfin, le peu de pouvoir qu’il reste aux politiques. C’est vrai que je vois les choses autrement, maintenant. Je m'en servirai pour mon essai.

\- Merci Valls, a-t-elle soufflé, mécontente. Quand est-ce que ça va finir ?

\- Bientôt, ai-je lâché avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Brigitte s’est levée, pas convaincue, et a récupéré notre petite-fille pour la coucher.

\- Tu veux manger avant de partir ? Ou tu manges avec lui ?

Sur le coup je n’avais pas la réponse. Tout était possible, avec lui. Et je n’avais pas faim. Pas de ça, en tout cas.

\- C’est bon, je grignoterai un truc. En général, c’est prévu.

\- Tu sors quand même souvent, le soir, a-t-elle soupiré. Et si c’était un mensonge ? Si tu allais retrouver une femme ?

\- Je te jure que je vais retrouver le Premier Ministre, ma chérie, ai-je dit gravement. Sur la tête de nos petits-enfants.

Elle m’a dévisagé avec attention, j’ai eu honte de ne pas mentir.

oOo

 

 A 20 heures précises je me suis retrouvé devant l’immeuble haussmannien, le cœur au maximum. C’était notre premier vrai rendez-vous d’amoureux – si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Pas de prétexte d’interview ou de livre, juste l’envie de se revoir – ou le besoin.  J’ai encore hésité devant le digicode, comme si je ne me souvenais plus des 4 chiffres et de la lettre qui le composait. Alors que je me les répétais depuis une heure environ, en mantra. Un peu bêtement j’ai regardé autour de moi, me demandant si des officiers de sécurité m’observaient, dans la rue. Si on pourrait me reconnaître sur les caméras de sécurité de l’entrée de l’immeuble. Mais je n’ai vu personne dans la rue, qu’un type qui promenait son chien, les yeux fixés sur son écran. Quant à la caméra de l'entrée… je n’ai pas allumé la lumière, rempart dérisoire. Dans les escaliers une espèce de nausée m’a pris, mélange de stress et d’impatience, alors je me suis accroché à la rampe, un peu désespérément.

  _Il_ m’attendait. Celui que je n’osais pas nommer. Même son prénom me brûlait les lèvres, faisant battre mon cœur à toute allure. _Manuel_. Murmurer son prénom, l’ultime tabou.

J’étais devenu une vraie midinette, un désastre.

 Arrivé devant la porte j’ai frappé doucement, sans résultat. Alors j’ai insisté, frappant plus fort. Toujours rien. A la fois déçu et soulagé j’allais faire demi-tour quand la porte s’est ouverte d’un coup, et je l’ai vu s’éloigner de moi, portable à l’oreille, en grande conversation.  Un peu désarçonné je l’ai suivi dans le couloir jusqu’à la salle à manger, sans qu’il s’arrête de parler. Il m’a fait signe de m’asseoir sur le canapé et j’ai obéi, un peu gêné d’assister à une conversation en espagnol à laquelle je ne comprenais rien, mais qui semblait animée.

Des lampes diffusaient une lumière tamisée et deux verres de vin étaient posés sur la table basse, j’en ai profité pour détailler un peu le décor, ce que je n’avais pas fait la fois précédente, trop stressé par notre rencontre. Le mobilier contemporain était zen et dépouillé, et au mur étaient affichées des photos d’une famille, des trentenaires avec leurs enfants, sans doute les propriétaires du lieu.

 Imaginaient-ils ce qui se passait en leur absence, de quels types d’agissements  ils se faisaient les complices ? Qui étaient-ils, pour lui ? De la famille ? Des amis ? Des connaissances d’amis ? De simples loueurs ?

 J’en étais là de mes réflexions quand il a fini par raccrocher, en soupirant.

\- Un cousin, qui a des soucis. Désolé, a-t-il dit en s’asseyant sur un fauteuil en face de moi. Il va falloir que je parte bientôt, je n’ai pas beaucoup de temps. Encore une urgence, à Matignon. Ça devient infernal, cette vie…

\- Je suis désolé, ai-je soufflé, mal à l’aise. Je peux repartir, si tu veux, ai-je ajouté en me levant.

\- Non, a-t-il fait en tendant la main vers moi. Non, attends… Ne pars pas. Si je me laisse bouffer par mes responsabilités et mon agenda je n’aurai plus de vie, définitivement. Reste, s’il te plait.

Il tenait ma main dans la sienne, fort, et son air malheureux m’a inquiété. Ça lui ressemblait si peu, lui qui était toujours dans la force, le paraître. Je suis resté immobile, indécis quelques secondes avant de m’approcher de lui, et m’asseoir sur l’accoudoir de son fauteuil.

\- C’est bizarre ce qui nous arrive, hein ? a-t-il repris un peu rêveusement. On n’est pas amis, tout juste amants, et pas très à l’aise ensemble. Pourquoi ?

J’ai haussé les épaules, avant de souffler :

\- Parce que tu n’es pas n’importe qui. Parce que j’ai peur, je crois. Peur de toi, des conséquences, de ton entourage et tout ce protocole qui nous étouffe. Et puis…

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m’arrive, moi non plus, ce qui nous arrive. Pourquoi et comment c’est arrivé. Tu vas trouver ça idiot mais depuis le début j’ai l’impression d’être manipulé, d’être un pantin dans cette histoire.

Il a cillé et s’est rembruni d’un coup :

\- Tu crois que je te manipule ? Que je me moque de toi ?

\- Non, pas toi. Plutôt ton entourage. Pourquoi Sophie Montfort a-t-elle tellement insisté pour que je te rencontre ? Ça m’obsède, cette question.

Un fin sourire est apparu sur sa bouche, alors qu’il me tendait un des verres de vin :

\- Tu es encore plus parano que moi, ça me rassure. Tu crois vraiment qu’elle avait une idée derrière la tête ? Moi j’ai toujours pensé qu’elle avait flashé sur toi et que c’est pour ça qu’elle insistait.

\- Cette conne ? M’étonnerait. En tout cas moi je la détestais. Comment elle se la pétait…

\- C’est pas faux, dit-il en haussant les sourcils. Souvent les conseillers sont encore plus prétentieux que les ministres... Il est bon, ce vin, hein ? Tu as mangé ?

\- Comment ? Je… non. Je n’ai pas très faim. Depuis quelques jours je ne mange presque plus rien, j’ai l’estomac noué en permanence.

Il a souri à nouveau, plus largement, et je me suis dit que je ne l’avais jamais vu aussi détendu. La proximité de son corps faisait battre mon cœur, je mourais d’envie de l’embrasser, sans oser. Nous nous sommes regardés un peu plus longuement, souffles courts,  puis d’un même geste nos bouches se sont réunies, avec ardeur. C’était étrange et familier à la fois, ces lèvres exigeantes et ces mains sur mon corps, impatientes. J’avais envie de ses mains sur moi, je me suis laissé déshabiller et je l’ai déshabillé sans hésitation, sans fausse pudeur. Tout naturellement nous nous sommes étendus sur le canapé pour nous aimer, sans plus nous poser de questions.

 

 

**CLÉMENT**

 

 **-** Tu crois que c’est grave ? me demande ma mère en frissonnant après le départ des gendarmes.

Nous sommes encore dans la cour, regardant bêtement la route déserte, comme s’il allait se passer quelque chose.

\- Surement pas, dis-je d’un ton faussement assuré. C’est une simple enquête de voisinage, comme il a dit.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, fait-elle dans un soupir. En fait je n’avais pas ses papiers d’identité et le nom qu’il m’a donné était faux, a priori.

\- Quoi ? Il t’a donné un faux nom ? Mais tu sais que c’est obligatoire, la vérification des identités, non ?

\- Oui, oui, fait-elle agacée. Je sais. Il avait l’air si correct… je n’y ai plus pensé.

\- Et voilà ! N’importe quoi ! Mais tu te rends compte des risques que tu prends ?

\- Oh, n’exagère pas, Clément. C’est pas non plus un terroriste. Et puis c’est toi qui disais que ce n’était pas grave, il y a deux minutes…

\- Oui mais quand même ! Faut faire gaffe, merde, dis-je en boitillant jusqu’à chez nous, énervé.

Je ressens cette dissimulation, voire ce mensonge d’Emmanuel… - s’appelle-t-il au moins Emmanuel ? - comme une trahison, même si c’est idiot. Je ne le connais pas si bien que ça mais soudain il m’apparait comme menteur, voire dangereux. Et dire que je lui faisais confiance…

Je me laisse lourdement tomber sur mon lit, les yeux au plafond, me repassant les conversations que nous avons eues. A-t-il menti sur tout ? Est-il au moins journaliste ? Divorcé ? Je m’en veux de lui avoir parlé de moi, de lui avoir fait rencontrer Inès, de l’avoir peut-être mise en danger en lui faisant passer la nuit avec lui. Dans sa maison, plutôt. Tous nos échanges, tous ces moments passés à discuter sur le banc dehors me semblent faux, d’un coup. C’est comme une gifle, une mascarade cruelle. J’ai été sincère, moi, bordel !

 Quel salaud…

 En tout cas c’est mal parti pour faire un tour en moto avec lui et je lui en veux de ça aussi… Hum. Ridicule. Je secoue la tête pour chasser cette idée, plutôt débile.  L’inaction ne me réussit pas, vivement que je retourne en cours.

 Plus je réfléchis et plus je me dis qu’il est peut-être journaliste, quand même. Je me souviens qu’au début ma mère avait l’impression de l’avoir vu à la télé, elle qui ne la regarde presque jamais. J’attrape mon ordi et commence à fouiller sur internet, vérifiant le visage de tous les journalistes s’appelant Emmanuel, et là… bingo ! Mon cœur accélère quand je le reconnais, même s’il est un peu différent, maintenant. Il n’est plus le jeune homme bien propre sur lui, bien coiffé, bien rasé, au sourire éclatant. Je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire, ravi de cette découverte. A malin, malin et demie… 

Au moins ce n’est pas un dangereux criminel ou un repris de justice, c’est juste un journaliste qui a disparu des écrans depuis plusieurs mois. J’ai envie de courir –façon de parler- révéler ma trouvaille à ma mère, et pourtant je ne bouge pas, cœur battant. C’est mon secret, et j’aimerais que ça le reste encore un peu. Comme ça, sans raison.

 Je dévore avec impatience toutes les infos sur lui, son parcours, sa vie privée, et cette disparition subite, non médiatisée par sa famille. Juste quelques rumeurs sur le net, et le fait qu’on ne le voie plus nulle part, à la télé. Visiblement avant de disparaitre il préparait un livre sur un homme politique en vue, dont le nom n’a pas été révélé. Immédiatement une vague d’excitation s’empare de moi, et je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire. Et s’il avait découvert un truc gênant au sujet de ce politicien ? Et s’il était menacé, en fuite ?

 Immédiatement j’échafaude mille scénarios tous plus incroyables les uns que les autres, du secret d’État à l’affaire de mœurs gênante. Le malfaiteur devient un héros à mes yeux, et je n’ai qu’une vie : le revoir. L’aider. Lui sauver la vie, peut-être…

 Je passe le reste de la journée à le stalker sur Internet, de vidéo en reportage, rien ne semble indiquer qu’il a une âme d’espion, mais sait-on jamais. Je visionne à deux reprises une interview qu’il a faite puis un reportage sur le Premier minsitre, me demandant si c’est lui, cet homme politique.

 Plus le temps passe plus je suis persuadé que c’est lui, une intuition.

 En levant la tête de l’ordi je suis tout surpris de voir que c’est déjà le soir, et qu’il est l’heure de manger. Je boitille dans les escaliers jusqu’à la salle à manger, où la table est mise. Ma mère dépose un plat de lasagnes fumant, je m’aperçois que j’ai très faim, en fait.

\- Eh bien, tu n’es pas sorti de ta chambre de toute l’après-midi, dit-elle en coupant le pain. Tu as fait quoi ?

\- Oh, rien de spécial. J’ai surfé sur internet.

\- Ils ne parlent pas de mon locataire, au moins ? fait-elle avec une petite grimace en me servant de la salade.

\- Mais non, rassure-toi ! J’y ai repensé, je suis sûr que c’est pas grave du tout, cette histoire. Pas de raison de s’inquiéter.

Du coup elle reste fourchette en l’air, étonnée :

\- Mais tu en as fait tout un plat, tout à l’heure ! T’as changé d’avis ?

\- Oui, dis-je la bouche pleine, j’ai été con. Je me suis affolé pour rien. Si c’était grave on aurait été interrogés par un juge d’instruction, et ce n’est pas le cas.

\- Tu t’y connais en droit, toi ?

\- Comme tout le monde… Non, franchement, pas de quoi s’inquiéter, je t’assure.

Elle hausse les épaules, pas convaincue, et continue à manger alors que la chienne nous tourne autour en jappant, espérant quelques miettes à croquer. Je termine mon assiette quand ma mère reprend, l’air embêtée :

\- Tu crois qu’on le reverra ?

\- Qui ?

\- Emmanuel… ou peu importe comment il s’appelle. Ça fait plus d’une semaine qu’il n’est pas rentré, maintenant.

\- Je ne sais pas, dis-je d’un ton rêveur. J’espère…

\- Quoi ? Qu’il revienne ? Tu sais qu’on devra appeler la police, dans ce cas ? J’ai pas trop envie, j’avoue…

\- Eh bien au moins on pourra l’interroger et savoir ce qui se passe… On sera peut-être pas obligés d’informer la police, si c’est pas grave.

Elle me jette un coup d’œil réprobateur, dubitative, et part chercher la coupe de fruits. En épluchant sa pêche elle reprend, mine de rien :

\- Et qui te dit qu’il nous dira la vérité ? S’il est recherché, c’est qu’il fait quelque chose d’illégal. On devrait se méfier.

\- Ou alors il en sait trop, et on veut le faire taire…

Tout en mangeant sa pêche elle me dévisage attentivement :

\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

\- Oh, rien…

\- Si, tu as l’air bien sûr de toi, d’un coup. Tu sais quelque chose ? Il t’a dit quelque chose ?

La chienne pose ses pattes sur mes genoux, puis son museau, sentant la nourriture sur la table. 

\- Non, non. Je ne le connais pas plus que ça, dis-je d'un ton dégagé.

\- Mais vous restiez longtemps dehors, le soir. Il a bien dû te dire quelque chose, insiste-t-elle.

Ben voyons. C’est bien ma mère, ça, à ne pas lâcher le morceau. Il faut que je lui dise quelque chose ou alors elle va m’en parler encore pendant une semaine.

\- Tu sais comment il était discret, non ? Il m’a juste dit qu’il écrivait des articles et un livre. Une biographie, je crois.

\- Sur qui ?

\- Aucune idée.

Elle hoche la tête, pas convaincue. Je file un petit gâteau en douce à la chienne, ma mère grimace, pas dupe.

\- Et… il t’a dit s’il était marié ?

Évidement. La vie privée, les cancans, c’est tout ce qui l’intéresse.

\- Oui, il l’est. Ou il l’était, en tout cas. Il me semble qu’il m’a parlé d’un divorce qui se passait mal.

\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Mais tu ne me l’avais pas dit…

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors c’est peut-être pour ça qu’il est recherché. Il la harcèle, ou alors il paie pas sa pension alimentaire. C’est sûrement ça, ajoute-t-elle, satisfaite.

Je trouve cette hypothèse délirante mais j’acquiesce, prudent. Après tout si ça lui va comme explication, au moins elle n’ira pas chercher plus loin. Et je n’aurai rien à lui avouer de mes découvertes. Nous terminons notre repas en bavardant tranquillement, apaisés.

 

OoOoO

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre, bien sûr ! 
> 
> Merci à toi Teli pour tous ces dessins que tu fais pour moi, je les adore, et merci à Politicodramatique, ma bêta qui m'accompagne depuis le début... son nouveau chapitre est pour demain ! 
> 
> RDV la semaine prochaine pour la suite de cette aventure ?


	17. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retour en fin 2014, à l’époque où Valls était PM et avait fait lui aussi une interview sur le Charles De Gaulle (premier chapitre de cette histoire), avant sa rénovation. L'histoire se répète, c'est bien connu.
> 
> Tout d'abord je veux remercier ma fantastique bêta, Politicodramatique et ma merveilleuse illustratrice, Telicosycorner pour leur super boulot, et puis je veux remercier aussi ceux qui ont laissé des kudos et/ou des commentaires, merci mille fois, vous êtes mon carburant : Teli, cecilia, Libellule, Omnishambles12 et Gaspard ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

**16**

**EMMANUEL  
**

 

 

 La conférence de rédaction s’éternisait et je n’écoutais plus, les yeux perdus au loin, l’esprit ailleurs. Ailleurs mais pas très loin. Ailleurs c’était tout à l’heure, à son club de gym hyper select, dans un spa privatisé pour nous.

Tout à l’heure j’allais le rejoindre et je ne m’y habituais pas, pas un instant. C’était à chaque fois un stress intense dans les heures qui précédaient nos rendez-vous, très rares pour l’instant. Une heure volée ici ou là, selon ses contraintes et mes disponibilités, des minutes intenses et vibrantes, du sexe pur. En y repensant j’ai retenu un petit gémissement et fermé les yeux brièvement, tendu de désir.

\- Tu es avec nous, Emmanuel ? a demandé le rédac en chef, j’ai opiné vigoureusement.

\- Donc tu vas préparer ça pour ce soir ?

\- Comment ? Je ne suis pas à l’antenne, ce soir, on est vendredi.

\- Je viens de dire que Marie est malade, tu n’écoutes rien ?

\- Ah, si, si, bien sûr, ai-je dit en sentant un poids me tomber sur la poitrine.

Merde. Il fallait que je prévienne Manuel, absolument. Immédiatement. Je me suis levé d’un bond, me précipitant vers la porte.

\- Eh mais c’est pas fini ! Tu vas où ?

\- Aux toilettes… Désolé, une urgence.

\- Dépêche-toi !

Et puis quoi encore ? Moi qui d’ordinaire adorais les remplacements du 20 heures, j’étais catastrophé et aurais tout donné pour en être dispensé. _Et si je disais non ?_ me suis-je dit en me précipitant aux toilettes, où j’ai vérifié qu’il n’y avait personne. J’ai secoué la tête, ça aurait été me tirer une balle dans le pied. Un 20 heures ça ne se refuse pas, un point c’est tout.

J’avais une carrière, moi.

Ou du moins j’en avais une, avant son corps.

J’ai fouillé nerveusement dans ma poche pour trouver mon portable, il fallait qu’on trouve une solution, absolument. J’étais trop en manque, je ne pouvais pas attendre, ni un jour ni deux, je devais le voir, tout de suite. En quelques jours il avait pris toute la place dans ma vie, reléguant mon job et ma famille au rang d’utilités un peu pénibles. Je ne pensais qu’à lui, tout le temps, du matin au soir. Consternant.

Évidemment je l’ai appelé et évidemment il n’a pas répondu, me faisant jurer en silence. Impossible de lui expliquer ça par SMS, j’ai laissé un message où je lui demandais de me rappeler, tout de suite. La sueur coulait le long de mon dos, je n’arrivais pas à repartir en salle de rédaction, je n’arrivais pas à penser à autre chose que ce rendez-vous manqué.

 Au moment où j’ai entendu frapper à la porte « Emmanuel, ça va ? », le portable a vibré, c’était lui. Bordel.

\- Oui, oui, ai-je dit à l’assistant qui s’inquiétait pour moi et campait dans le couloir. Laisse-moi juste encore deux minutes, je vais venir.

\- T’es sûr ?

\- Mais oui ! ai-je grogné en faisant glisser mon doigt sur l’écran du portable pour prendre l’appel. Laisse-moi, s'il te plait.

Mon cœur battait la chamade et résonnait dans ma poitrine, comme quand j’avais 15 ans, sans que je sache pourquoi.

– Allo ? ai-je dit à mi-voix, espérant que le stagiaire s’était éloigné.

\- Allo ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? a fait la voix sèche dans le combiné, irritée.

\- Je… j’ai un souci pour ce soir, je dois présenter le journal.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je te rappelle qu’on devait se retrouver à mon club, à 20 heures.

\- A vingt heures je serai devant les caméras, je n’ai pas pu refuser, ai-je fait avec une petite grimace. On peut se voir après ?

\- Après j’ai un dîner. Impossible.

\- Merde, merde, merde…

A son ton sec je sentais qu’il ne voulait pas faire d’effort, je savais que son temps était tellement minuté que tout changement de programme était quasi impossible. Je me suis mordu la lèvre violemment tout en cherchant une solution, une ultime solution.

\- Ça me fait chier, je veux te voir, je dois te voir, ai-je dit en collant un coup de pied dans la porte, d’énervement.

\- Calme-toi, a-t-il fait sèchement. Calme-toi tout de suite. Tu veux te faire remarquer ou quoi ? Tu es où ?

\- Aux chiottes, ai-je soufflé piteusement. Et après, coincé en conférence de rédaction. Et après c’est le week-end déjà. Je hais les week-ends.

\- Dis pas n’importe quoi, a-t-il dit plus doucement. Et samedi matin ? Tu es libre ?

\- Non, mais… je me libérerai. Tant pis. Je dois te voir.

\- Emmanuel, il faut que tu te calmes, absolument. Sinon tu ne tiendras pas. Ton attitude te trahira.

\- Mais comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme ? ai-je lancé, un peu révolté.

\- Je suis PM, je gère des urgences toute la journée. Des vraies. Si tu pètes les plombs rien ne pourra durer entre nous, parce que tu te mets en danger et tu me mets en danger. Souviens-toi que tu as une vie, un métier, une notoriété. Et moi aussi. Tout cela est fragile, Emmanuel. Très fragile…

Son ton m’a fait l’effet d’une douche froide, c’était vrai que je devais garder mon sang froid, ou on courait droit à la catastrophe.

\- Tu fais quoi, le samedi matin d’habitude ? a-t-il demandé d’un ton neutre.

\- Je cours et après je vais au marché, en général. Avec Brigitte.

\- Bien sûr. C’est vrai que tu as ta famille, a-t-il fait d’un ton neutre. Alors, la semaine prochaine…

\- Non, c’est trop loin. Je ne tiendrai pas… s’il te plait.

Mon cœur battait à grands coups dans ma poitrine, je ne voulais pas lâcher l’affaire, je ne voulais pas attendre. J’ai poussé un gémissement malgré moi, tout en me trouvant débile.

\- Emmanuel ? Ça va ?

\- Je… j’ai trop envie de te revoir. Vite.

Le silence au bout du fil ne me disait rien qui vaille, si ça trouve je lui faisais peur, j’allais trop loin. Je savais que je devais me taire mais je n’y arrivais pas, je voulais lui parler, encore. Entendre sa voix et son souffle un peu rauque dans mon oreille, qui me rendait fou.

\- Manuel ? ai-je dit dans un souffle, éperdu.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il doucement et une vague de désir me cloua sur place, littéralement.

 Sa voix me faisait chavirer, même son simple souffle, j’ai passé ma main sur mon pantalon, inconsciemment, il aurait suffi de peu pour que je jouisse tellement j’avais envie de lui, tellement la simple pensée de son corps m’embrasait.

\- Tu me rends fou, ai-je dit dans un murmure, envahi de frissons.

\- Tu me fais peur, Emmanuel. Promets-moi de te calmer, et de ne plus m’appeler comme ça, sur une impulsion.

\- Oui, ai-je fait comme un élève obéissant, prêt à tout pour satisfaire un maître exigeant.

\- Appelle-moi ce soir quand tu quitteras ton bureau, j’essaierai de passer te retrouver au spa rapidement, mon dîner est à côté. Mais j’aurai peu de temps.

\- Moi aussi, ai-je dit, soulagé. J’abrégerai le débrief. A tout à l’heure, ai-je ajouté en essayant de cacher ma joie.

\- A plus, conclut-il brièvement.

Je tremblais d’émotion dans ces toilettes, à bout de nerfs. N’importe quoi. En me versant de l’eau froide sur le visage j’ai essayé de me calmer, je n’avais pas été dans un tel état depuis… Depuis jamais, en fait. J’étais possédé par ce type et c’était une malédiction.

Tout en me recoiffant d’un geste j’ai essayé de retrouver mes esprits et un peu de self-control. Qui était ce type aux joues et à la bouche rouges dans le miroir, aux yeux exorbités ? Pourquoi étais-je dans cet état-là ? M’avait-t-il jeté un sort ? Etais-je malade ?

Je secouai la tête, dépassé par mes émotions, et m’appuyai contre la porte pour respirer lentement, profondément, le temps de laisser chuter la pression. Je savais bien au fond de moi que cette aventure n’était pas banale, et que la tension était accrue par le fait qu’il était Premier ministre, poste clé de l’État, presque tout puissant. Moi qui avais toujours cru que les honneurs et le prestige des ors de la république m’indifféraient… Ou était-ce ce mystère en lui, cette part d’ombre qui m’effrayait et m’attirait ? 

Comme une étoile amarante je venais me brûler à la lumière, aveuglé et consentant. 

 oOo

 Après le JT je me suis démaquillé d’un geste, pressé de partir, de quitter cet immeuble et ces gens, sachant très bien que mon attitude n’était pas professionnelle, mais m’en foutant. Complètement. Je n’avais qu’une idée, un objectif, lui. Et le spa qui se situait deux arrondissements plus loin où nous pourrions voler quelques minutes, peut-être.

 D’un pas pressé j'ai rejoint le parking et ma moto, repensant à ce que m’avait dit mon patron en fin d’après-midi, en m’apportant un café :

\- T’as l’air bien nerveux en ce moment, Emmanuel, t’as un problème ?

\- Comment ? Non, pas du tout.

\- T’es sûr ? T’avais pas l’air ravi de faire un remplacement, toi qui adores ça d’habitude…

\- Ah oui… C’est juste que… je suis un peu débordé en ce moment.

\- Par le boulot ? a-t-il fait en levant un sourcil.

Enfoiré. Je me suis forcé à sourire, cherchant vainement une réponse.

\- Ou c’est un problème familial ? a-t-il repris avec un sourire.

\- Non, non… c’est… ce bouquin, tu sais. Ça me prend beaucoup de temps, en fait. Ça me bouffe mes soirs et mes weekends, Brigitte n’est pas contente.

\- Oh, le bouquin sur le PM ? C’est vrai, j’avais oublié ça, dis-donc. Ça m’étonne, le big boss ne m’en a pas reparlé cette semaine. Et donc ça avance ? a-t-il fait, sidéré. Je croyais que c’était arrêté.

\- Oh, ça n’arrête pas de changer, en fait. Un coup il veut, un coup il veut pas… lassant. Je t’assure que c’est pénible, vraiment.

\- J’imagine, oui. Ça doit être pas commode, avec ce type de personnage. Et avec lui tout particulièrement…

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je l’ai croisé, il est sec. Glaçant, même. Et tout cet aréopage qui lui tourne autour, c’est insupportable. Ils nous traitent comme des larbins, ces connards. Connards, a-t-il répété, morose.

Je n’ai pu m’empêcher de sourire, c’est vrai qu’il n’avait pas tort même si maintenant j’avais dépassé ce stade, heureusement. Plus de directeur de cabinet ni de Sophie Montfort, maintenant je lui parlais directement et il m’écoutait, moi qui n’étais rien. Presque rien.

\- C’est vrai que c’est insupportable, ai-je soufflé en soupirant. Je devais le voir ce soir à 20 heures, maintenant ça va être repoussé aux calendes grecques. Il ne va pas faire d’effort, moi je te le dis… Je ne vais jamais m’en sortir…

Ça m’a fait bizarre de parler de lui avec mon chef, c’était stressant et enivrant à la fois, un jeu dangereux et pervers, qui faisait battre mon cœur.

\- Ah merde, tu devais le voir ce soir ? Merde, ça tombe mal. Je comprends mieux, maintenant. C’est pas trop pénible, avec lui ?

\- Hyper pénible. Je cours tout le temps, je passe ma vie à l’attendre, en plus il ne me dit presque rien. Que des banalités.

\- Eh bien, a-t-il fait en ouvrant de grands yeux. C’est pas gagné, dis-donc…

\- Comme tu dis. Ça me bouffe mes soirs et mes weekends, c’est la poisse. Alors tu comprends mon problème.

\- OK, si tu veux ce soir tu pourras partir à 21 heures, avant le débrief. Si c’est pour la bonne cause…

Il m’a souri gentiment mais je savais que c’était surtout pour protéger ses arrières, au cas où le big boss lui demanderait où en était ce fichu bouquin. Il se foutait de moi comme de l’an quarante, je ne me faisais pas d’illusion. Je me suis rendu compte une fois de plus que je m’en sortirais en disant la vérité, du moins une partie, parce que personne ne pouvait imaginer la réalité.

 Alors que je remontais les grands boulevards sur ma moto j’ai senti des ondes de stress et d’excitation me courir le long du dos, pensant à la célèbre phrase « Le meilleur, dans l’amour, c’est quand on monte l’escalier ». J’avais hâte de le revoir, de le toucher, j’étais à bout de nerfs, déjà.

 Peu avant, au journal, j’avais dû parler de lui et une émotion bizarre m’avait envahi en prononçant son nom, comme si je révélais un secret sur nous alors qu’il s’agissait juste de politique économique et de chômage. Parfois je me surprenais à le défendre en conférence de rédaction, alors que j’avais toujours été très critique envers lui – et tous les autres politiques. Mais le visage surpris de mes collègues et leurs petites réactions débiles (c’est ton chouchou, hein, maintenant que tu le connais ?) m’obligeaient à me taire, moi qui connaissais désormais le sujet bien mieux qu’eux.

Arrivé au spa je me suis dirigé sans hésiter vers la jeune fille à l’accueil, qui m’a reconnu, et j’ai feint d’ignorer les officiers de sécurité planqués çà et là. Que savaient-ils, que devinaient-ils ? Je savais que la confidentialité était la base de leur boulot mais ça m’inquiétait, même si je pouvais toujours me réfugier dans l’excuse idéale : le livre que je devais écrire sur lui. Qui justifiait tout, toutes ces longues heures en tête-à-tête. Dont je n’avais pas commencé la moindre ligne mais l’alibi était là, en béton.

Toujours les plantes vertes et l’odeur zen des fleurs de lotus, avec cette petite musique planante, toujours le luxe et les serviettes épaisses, et mon cœur au maximum. Je serrais mon maillot un peu convulsivement dans ma main, m’y accrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage jusqu’au vestiaire. Évidemment il n’y avait personne mais je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de jeter des coups d’œil partout, pas rassuré. Une fois que je me suis retrouvé en tenue adéquate je me suis dirigé vers le bassin privé entouré de transats, personne. Même si je m’y attendais j’ai été un peu déçu, et j’ai décidé de l’attendre en me baignant, toujours ça de pris.

L’eau était chaude, une vraie merveille. En souriant j’ai fait des allers et retours à bonne allure, ravi de sentir la détente se propager dans mes membres. Autant profiter des avantages de la situation, j’ai décidé d’arrêter de me poser des questions, quelques minutes. Les jets couraient sur mon corps, mes épaules, mes cuisses, et il y avait même un petit bouton caché dans le bassin bleuté qui produisait des milliers de bulles délicates qui me caressaient comme des bulles de champagne. Au bout d’un temps indéfini je suis sorti de l’eau, complètement détendu et je me suis allongé sur un des transats hyper confortables en soupirant, béat.

Une légère caresse sur le bras m’a éveillé, j’ai sursauté, me demandant où j’étais. Manuel était là, en maillot, penché vers moi, faussement fâché 

\- Décidément tu es toujours en train de dormir, toi. Tu es si fatigué ?

\- Décidément tu es toujours en retard, toi, ai-je dit sur le même ton. Tu te prends pour qui ? Pour le Premier ministre ?

Un fin sourire s’est affiché sur son visage, il m'a pris par la main et m'a soufflé « Viens avec moi », ordre auquel j’ai obéi, que pouvais-je faire ? Au fond il y avait une porte et nous sommes entrés dans une petite pièce sombre, où deux matelas confortables étaient posés côte à côte, au milieu de bougies. C’était kitsch mais je me suis tu, m’étendant sur un des matelas alors qu’il me regardait en souriant, encore debout. L’instant s’éternisa et c’était bon, bon de se sentir désiré, de voir sa bouche s’entrouvrir et son regard s’assombrir, bon à gémir.

Par provocation je fis glisser mon maillot sur mes chevilles, présentant ma chair tendue  à ses yeux étrécis, ardents. D’un geste il fit de même, se couchant à côté de moi, et je soupirai, fou de désir. Sa bouche se posa délicatement sur la mienne, tiède et humide, puis il me mordilla la lèvre inférieure, me faisant gémir et tanguer doucement. J’appréciais ce moment de tendresse entre nous, qui ne dura pas. Après ma bouche ses lèvres descendirent lentement le long de mon buste et de mon ventre, embrassant, léchant, mordillant parfois, provoquant des milliers de frissons  sur ma peau. J’aurais aimé qu’il m’embrasse et me caresse pendant des heures, mais déjà il frôlait mon membre dressé et déjà je m’accrochais à ses cheveux drus, en réclamant encore. Plus.

Mes hanches bougeaient et s’arcboutaient malgré moi, à la recherche de plus de sensations, et bientôt sa bouche vint me torturer comme elle avait torturé mes lèvres, et je m’entendis gémir sans plus de retenue. Je voulais tout, tout de suite, et il le savait. Mais il n’accéléra pas, c’était une tendre torture, un supplice raffiné, cruel et jouissif. A un moment il leva les yeux vers moi et je lus tant de désir dans ses yeux devenus sombres que je poussai un petit cri, le faisant sourire. A partir de là je perdis tout contrôle, d’un coup de rein je me retournai sur lui, il se débattit pour la forme, attendant que je lui fasse subir les derniers outrages, ce que je fis. Sans hésiter. Mon corps dans son corps était pur plaisir, j’ai aimé qu’il s’abandonne comme il ne le faisait jamais, j’ai aimé voir sa bouche trembler et geindre, j’ai aimé qu’il s’accroche à moi convulsivement, j’ai aimé voir ses yeux tourner quand le plaisir a explosé, enfin.

 Nous sommes restés un long moment l’un contre l’autre, abandonnés et en sueur, silencieux.

\- Tu étais bien pressé, souffla-t-il enfin, après m’avoir fixé longtemps dans la semi obscurité des bougies.

\- Tu me rends fou. Impossible de me contrôler, j’en avais trop envie…

\- Dommage, murmura-t-il en passant le doigt sur mon front, mon nez, ma bouche. Dommage… mais tu apprendras, j’en suis sûr.

\- Apprendre quoi ?

\- A attendre. A désirer. A se laisser faire…

Un frisson me parcourut, qu’il devina.  

\- Oui, j’apprendrai. J’ai un bon maître, et je suis un élève obéissant, dis-je en baissant les yeux, apparemment soumis.

Il sourit, satisfait, se mordillant la lèvre et je pressentis qu’il avait beaucoup de choses à m’apprendre, en effet. Lorsque ses ongles se remirent à glisser sur ma hanche, me griffant légèrement, je fermai les yeux et m’abandonnai à tous ses désirs, docile.

**  
**

**CLÉMENT**

 Je rentre de chez le chirurgien, quelques semaines plus tard, en boitillant un peu mais sans botte, ouf. Je me sens léger du coup, ça fait un bien fou. Dans quelques jours je repartirai à Paris reprendre ma vie, ma vraie vie, sans ma mère et sans le chien. Je suis si heureux que je monte les marches un peu rapidement, avant d’être rappelé à l’ordre par une douleur aiguë et ma mère, secrètement déçue de mon départ prochain. Enfin sortir de cette chambre, enfin retrouver les rues, le métro, les bars… Je commence à ranger mes affaires dans ma valise, empilant les jeans et les chemises en vrac, heureux.

 Beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, alors que je regarde une série sur mon ordi j’entends un bruit de moteur, qui m’intrigue. Il fait nuit mais j’aperçois l’ombre d’une moto dans la cour puis une silhouette qui en descend, mon sang ne fait qu’un tour. Emmanuel.

 Ma mère dort dans la chambre à côté, je décide de ne pas la réveiller pour ne pas l’affoler et descends les marches avec précaution, pour ne pas les faire grincer. Ma cicatrice me tiraille mais je ne ralentis pas, s’il repart ce sera trop tard. Sitôt en bas je traverse la cour, le chien sur les talons, vers sa maison. Une lueur brille à l’étage, sans doute sa chambre. Après une hésitation je frappe à sa porte, rien ne se passe.

Évidemment, il se méfie.  J’insiste, en vain, avant de lancer une poignée de petits cailloux dans la fenêtre.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? fait une voix énervée par la fenêtre.

\- Emmanuel, c’est moi, Clément ! Ouvre-moi, c’est important.

Je ne vois pas plus son visage qu’il ne voit le mien mais il grommelle quelques mots et bientôt la porte du bas s’entrouvre, dans l’obscurité.

\- Tu veux quoi ? souffle-t-il d’un ton peu amène.

\- Laisse-moi rentrer, c’est important.

Il hésite puis ouvre plus largement la porte, je m’engouffre chez lui alors que toutes les lumières sont éteintes, même à l’intérieur. Je ne fais que deviner sa silhouette, une odeur de poussière et de renfermé me prend à la gorge, me faisant tousser. 

\- Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui est important ? demande-t-il sans bouger, agressif.

\- Les gendarmes sont passés, ils te cherchaient.

\- Quand ça ?dit-il plus durement, un éclair métallique dans le regard.

\- Il y a plusieurs jours, je ne sais plus quand exactement.

\- Et tu leur as dit quoi ?

\- Presque rien…

\- Ça veut dire quoi, « presque rien » ? dit-il encore plus sèchement, se rapprochant d’un pas.

\- Ça veut dire que je ne savais rien sur toi, à part que tu étais journaliste en train de divorcer, dis-je sur le même ton. Je connaissais même pas ton nom. Tu t’es bien foutu de ma gueule, hein ?

Sur le coup il recule d’un pas, à force de le scruter dans la pénombre j’entrevois ses traits tirés, son air las, et il secoue la tête. 

\- Non, je ne me suis pas moqué de toi, Clément, souffle-t-il d’un ton désolé. Pas du tout. Je ne voulais pas t’impliquer alors j’ai préféré ne rien dire. Excuse-moi.

Il se tait, nous sommes immobiles à l’entrée de la cuisine, la situation est surréaliste.

\- On pourrait pas s’asseoir pour discuter ? dis-je en sentant ma jambe douloureuse.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, fait-il en me précédant dans la salle à manger, allumant une petite lampe. Ça y est, tu n’as plus ta botte ?

\- Non, ouf. On vient de me la retirer, je n’en pouvais plus.

\- Tant mieux, fait-il en esquissant un sourire. Bon, tu peux m’en dire plus sur la venue des flics ?

\- C’était des gendarmes, dis-je pour rectifier avant de lui raconter la scène en quelques mots.

\- Je vois. Je ne pensais pas qu’ils me retrouveraient si vite… tant pis. Et alors ? Vous allez appeler les flics ? ajoute-t-il avec résignation.

\- J’ai pas envie, non. Et ma mère non plus, du moins j’espère. Tu peux me dire ce qui s’est passé ?

\- Ouh là, c’est une longue histoire… Très longue et complexe, et dont je ne suis pas très fier. Écoute, je suis crevé, là, mais demain…

\- Non, pas demain. Il faut que tu partes, vite, dis-je en lui coupant la parole.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ils risquent de revenir, il vaut mieux que tu t’en ailles, vite, j’ajoute sans réfléchir.

\- Mais pour aller où ?

\- Je… à l’hôtel ?

Il hausse les épaules, souriant amèrement.

\- Les hôtels sont surveillés, tu sais. C’est pour ça que je privilégie les chambres d’hôtes, moins regardantes. Ou alors il faudrait que je puisse quitter le pays…

\- Tu n’as nulle part où aller ?

\- Non, fait-il simplement.

\- Alors viens chez moi, dans ma piaule d’étudiant. Près de Paris.

\- Tu rigoles ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? dis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me proposes ? Des risques que tu prends ?

\- Non, pas du tout, puisque je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait…

Emmanuel secoue la tête, dépassé, puis souffle :

\- Et c’est mieux ainsi, crois-moi. Tu n’as rien à gagner dans cette histoire, il vaut mieux que je disparaisse, et vite…

Il fait mine de se lever, je le retiens par le bras.

\- Je me fais chier comme un rat mort, dans ma vie. Si je peux un peu être utile…

Un large sourire éclaire son visage et il pose sa main sur mon bras :

\- Tu es vraiment gentil, Clément. Un type bien. Mais c’est trop dangereux pour toi.

\- C’est à moi de décider.

Il me fixe longuement, comme intrigué, puis reprend :

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu me connais à peine.

\- Chais pas. Parce que je sais que tu es innocent. Parce qu’il n’y a pas de raison que les politiciens véreux s’en sortent toujours…

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Un instant j’hésite, il ne va pas apprécier ma curiosité, et peut-être que je me trompe complètement. Peut-être que c’est un salaud, un voleur ou je ne sais quoi…

Son regard se fait plus dur, il reprend :

\- De quoi tu parles ? Qu’est-ce que tu sais ?

\- Je… je ne sais rien. Les gendarmes n’ont rien dit. Mais je me suis un peu renseigné sur toi, et j’ai vu que tu avais fait plusieurs interviews d’un homme politique, alors je me suis dit…

\- Oui ?

\- Qu’il te menaçait peut-être.

\- Mais qui, bon sang ?

\- Manuel Valls, dis-je d’une voix étranglée, et il pâlit.

 

oOo

 **Petit bonus** : encore une superbe illu de **Telicosycorner,** voyez la finesse des détails...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu et merci pour un petit commentaire, ça me fait toujours plaisir (et à l'illustratrice aussi, elle répond immédiatement !).


	18. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et tout de suite la suite, mieux qu'Amazon ! Un grand merci à vous qui m'avez laissé des kudos et des commentaires en si peu de temps, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir : Teli, ma super illustratrice, cecilia, Gaspard, Sarahzinbi et Manu ! 
> 
> Je suis contente que cette histoire plaise, et en particulier la seconde partie avec Clément, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, surtout sur ce site !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**EMMANUEL**

**17**

 

 

\- Il faudra quand même qu’on parle du livre, une fois, ai-je dit un peu plus tard alors qu’il se levait et enfilait son maillot pour se rendre à la piscine.

\- Pourquoi ? a-t-il fait, sur la défensive.

\- Parce que c’est notre contrat et que je sens que mon patron ou le patron de mon patron va vouloir savoir où ça en est, un jour ou l’autre.

\- Quelle barbe. Je déteste ça. Je déteste parler de moi, a-t-il repris en s’éloignant pour plonger dans le bassin bleuté.

\- Je sais. Je sais, ai-je murmuré d’un ton pensif.

Et c’était bien le problème. Il ne me parlait jamais de lui, à aucun moment. Je me demandais même parfois s’il ne préférait pas se dénuder devant moi que de me parler de lui, tout simplement. Ce que je prenais pour une pose était un élément central de son caractère, en fait.

J’ai descendu posément les quelques marches pour me baigner moi aussi, même s’il était tard, même si j’aurais dû être chez moi depuis longtemps. Je ne voulais pas partir, pas maintenant. D’ailleurs, n’avait-il pas un dîner, lui aussi ? N’était-il pas pressé ? La question me brûlait les lèvres mais elles demeuraient closes, dans le doute. Tant qu’il était là j’étais heureux, inquiet mais heureux.

\- Tu ne nages pas ? me demanda-t-il en enchaînant les allers et retours.

\- C’est plus de mon âge, dis-je en baillant. Et puis j’ai fait 20 longueurs en t’attendant, tout à l’heure. Là j’ai plus le courage. Je sais pas comment tu fais…

Il me fit un petit clin d’œil, je préférais ne pas savoir d’où lui venait toute cette énergie, après l’autre style d’exercices que l’on venait d’enchaîner. J’ai supposé que c’était hormonal ou génétique, une affaire de surrénales. Je barbotais dans les jets et les bulles en attendant qu’il se fatigue et me rejoigne, enfin. 

L’eau coulait sur son visage et il respirait fort, je le trouvais beau. J’ai secoué la tête, me traitant de midinette. Je ne trouvais jamais les hommes beaux, avant. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, à ce moment-là.

\- Il faudra quand même qu’on prenne le temps de discuter, ai-je dit à voix basse en suivant des yeux le trajet d’une goutte sur son menton.

\- Alors on aura moins de temps pour le reste, répondit-il sèchement.

\- Manuel, comprends-moi. Ça me barbe autant que toi, plus peut-être, mais un jour ou l’autre je devrai rendre des comptes. Et je n’ai rien, pas le début d’une conversation. D’un souvenir.

Il resta muet, me dévisageant sans aménité, comme si j’étais redevenu le journaliste gênant, comme au début.

\- Dis-moi que tu me comprends, au moins, Manuel…

\- Bien sûr, tu me prends pour un idiot ? Mais si je t’en dis trop, je serai obligé de te tuer, ajouta-t-il en cillant.

\- Très drôle. Je peux te citer, dans l’introduction ?

\- Cette histoire de livre m’emmerde, elle m’a toujours emmerdé, elle m’emmerdera toujours. Point.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as accepté, alors ?

Cette fois il a souri franchement, je crois qu’il se foutait de ma gueule.

\- Comme toi, darling. Pour te voir.

\- Ah bon ? Mais je… je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas me supporter.

\- Moi aussi. Au début, c’était ça.

\- Mais ça a changé quand ?

\- Je ne sais plus exactement, souffla-t-il en posant son menton sur ses mains, en bout de bassin. Quand je t’ai demandé « Ça commence quand, votre harcèlement ? » et que tu m’as répondu « Ça a déjà commencé », je crois. Quand tu as passé la nuit chez moi, dans le sud. Qu’on était côte à côte, sur le canapé.

\- Emmanuelle à la télé… J’étais tellement gêné.

\- Et moi j’étais dans un état second, j’avoue, a-t-il soufflé en me regardant brièvement.

\- Je m’en rappelle, oui. Je n’osais plus bouger, j’étais au bord de l’explosion. D’ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé…

\- Oui ?

\- Quand tu t’es levé et que tu es allé aux toilettes, est-ce que tu… ?

\- T’oses pas le dire, hein ? Oui, je le reconnais. Je n’en pouvais plus, moi non plus. Et pas qu’à cause d’Emmanuelle, ajouta-t-il en me fixant avec impudence. Mais tu le savais, non ?

\- Je le pressentais, disons. Mais j’étais largement dans le déni, à l’époque. Jamais je n’aurais pensé…

Je me suis tu, gêné. Jamais je n’aurais pensé aller aussi loin avec un homme, et encore moins avec lui. Je l’ai fixé attentivement, goutant ces petits moments d’intimité et de dialogue, si rares. Ses cheveux mouillés bouclaient sur son front, l’eau séchait sur son visage, j’apercevais de petites rides çà et là, plutôt touchantes. 

Nous parlions à voix basse car les mots résonnaient dans l’enceinte de la piscine, et il était si près de moi que je pouvais le toucher.

\- Et je n’aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses être attiré par moi, ai-je dit d’une voix sourde. Pour moi tu étais marié – et moi aussi – point final. Je n’ai toujours pas compris comment ça a …

\- Dérapé ?

\- Oui, dérapé. C’est le bon mot. Comme une glissade…

Le menton appuyé sur mon avant-bras, en position symétrique à la sienne, je l’observais et m’étonnais de ce moment de pause où il acceptait enfin de parler. Un peu. Je savais que je devais rester prudent et ne pas faire de mouvement brusque ou il s’envolerait, comme un papillon. Petit à petit son souffle s’apaisait, il paraissait détendu. Accessible. Une question m’obsédait, que je n’osais pas lui poser. Pourtant ce n’étaient que quelques mots, mais…

Il cilla, me dévisageant longuement, comme s’il apprenait chaque trait de mon visage par cœur. C’était presque gênant car son regard était métallique, brillant. Un bleu foncé qui virait au gris parfois.

\- Tu as de beaux yeux, souffla-t-il comme ça, d’un coup. Un beau regard.

\- Oh, je… merci.

Les compliments et les mots doux étaient si rares avec lui que je restais coi, immobile. A sa manière de fixer ma bouche je savais qu’il aurait aimé m’embrasser mais il n’en fit rien, les officiers de sécurité ou même les caméras n’étaient pas loin. Je me suis dit que je pourrais passer ma vie au bord de cette piscine, avec lui, à le regarder.

Hum. Le retour de la midinette. N’importe quoi.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains j’ai posé enfin la question qui m’obsédait depuis le début. Toujours la même.

\- Est-ce que… c’est la première fois, pour toi ? ai-je dit en me mordillant la lèvre, gêné.

\- C’est quoi cette question ? C’est pour ton bouquin ?

\- Bien sûr que non, ai-je soufflé en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu me l’as déjà demandé, je t’ai déjà répondu.

Le moment de grâce était passé, j’avais dit une connerie. Tout était piégé, avec lui.

\- Oui, je sais mais… c’est la première fois, pour moi, et j’ai du mal à l’assumer. Une tendance que je ne soupçonnais même pas, j’avoue.

Je laissais ma phrase flotter là, entre nous, tranquillement.

\- Si tu savais comme je déteste les questions… surtout ce type de question, a-t-il soupiré.

\- Je sais. Je le sais très bien, même. C’est pour garder ton mystère ?

\- Quel mystère ? soupira-t-il. Non, c’est juste que… c’est ma vie privée, et j’en ai déjà très peu. Mais je comprends ta question tu sais, elle est légitime. Je voudrais juste garder ce genre de choses pour moi, parce que je suis connu et que j’ai des enfants. A protéger, tant que faire se peut. Tu sais, c’est dur pour eux quand les autres les prennent à partie à la récré « Ton père a dit ci, ton père a fait ça… » Alors j’en dis le moins possible, ce sont des bombes qui ne leur péteront pas à la gueule.

\- Je comprends…

\- Mais pour te répondre quand même, la réponse est oui, comme je te l’ai déjà dit. C’est une première, pour moi aussi. De toute façon, des conneries, j’en ai fait très peu. J’ai toujours été sage, très sage. Trop peut-être. Ou trop méfiant. Déjà jeune, je ne fumais pas, je ne me droguais pas. Il n’y a eu que cette fois, en Grèce…

\- Oui ?

\- Oh, rien.

\- Mais si, dis-moi. Fais-moi confiance.

Il m’a regardé, longuement.

\- Oh, c’est presque rien. J’étais en Grèce, avec un copain de fac, on faisait le tour de l’Europe en train et… on s’est fait choper avec des cigarettes… un peu spéciales, tu vois ? On a passé trois jours en prison et j’ai appelé mon père, il a pu faire intervenir quelqu’un de haut placé et on s’en est sortis mais… j’ai eu chaud. Et mon père m’a fait la leçon en me disant que si je voulais mériter la nationalité française et faire de la politique, je devais faire attention. Être blanc comme neige. Depuis je fais attention… Et je ne comprends toujours pas comment on en est arrivés là, moi non plus...

Il se tut, pensif, je frissonnai.

\- Tu regrettes ? ai-je dit dans un souffle, mal à l’aise.

\- Pour nous ?

Son hésitation me fit regretter ma question pour le coup, j’ai eu peur.

\- Tous les jours, dit-il finalement. A chaque minute, à chaque seconde où je pense à toi. Tout le temps.

Je souris, évidemment.

\- Moi aussi, tout le temps, ai-je dit en écho, en le fixant intensément. Tout le temps.

Comme je m’y attendais, il a baissé les yeux, s’est éloigné du bord et est sorti de l’eau, s’enveloppant dans une grande serviette moelleuse. Mon cœur s’est serré, bêtement, je ne voulais pas que ça s’arrête. Bien entendu il a récupéré son portable et a été absorbé par ses messages, j’avais disparu. Je suis sorti à mon tour, d’un pas un peu lourd, fatigué par trop d’amour et d’eau chaude, ou trop d’incertitudes. 

\- On se revoit quand ? ai-je lancé comme une bouteille à la mer alors que j’étais sur le point de partir.

\- Hein ? a-t-il demandé en levant enfin la tête, comme s’il m’avait complètement oublié.

\- On se revoit quand ?

\- Aucune idée. Excuse-moi, j’ai une urgence, là, je dois y aller, a-t-il dit en s’éloignant rapidement.

\- Et pour le livre ? Je t’envoie les questions par mail ?

Mais bien sûr il ne m’écoutait plus, je suis resté seul près du bassin, le cœur à marée basse.  

 

oOo

 

Je suis rentré chez moi, vanné, la tête ailleurs. Brigitte, installée devant la télévision, ne m’a même pas jeté un regard. Après avoir bafouillé quelques mots j’ai filé à la salle de bain, me doucher à nouveau. Comme pour enlever tous les miasmes de la soirée, alors que rien ne se voyait. En me brossant les dents je me suis rendu compte que je mourais de faim, je n’avais rien mangé depuis midi. J’ai filé en douce dans la cuisine chercher un reste de n’importe quoi et j’étais en train de me confectionner un sandwich quand j’ai entendu une voix un peu métallique dans mon dos :

\- Tu étais avec qui ? J’ai essayé de t’appeler au bureau, tu ne répondais pas.

\- Tu ne m’as pas vu au journal, ce soir ?

\- Tu te fous de moi ? T’as vu l’heure qu’il est ? Presque minuit.

\- Écoute, j’étais avec le PM, comme je te l’ai dit dans mon message.

\- Tout ce temps ? Il n’a rien d’autre à faire, le soir ? a-t-elle fait, les yeux étrécis.

Je me suis retourné vers elle, la regardant bien en face. Je détestais lui mentir mais je n’avais pas le choix. Aucun choix.

\- Je te jure que c’est vrai, j’étais avec lui. Appelle son secrétariat, si tu as des doutes, ai-je dit en me rendant compte avec un vertige que je ne mentais pas, et que c’était le pire.

\- Hum… il y a quelque chose de bizarre, dans cette histoire. Je ne te sens pas, t’as l’air coupable…

\- N’importe quoi, dis-je en haussant les yeux.

\- Si, si, j’en suis sûre. Tu sors avec quelqu’un de son entourage, alors ? Une secrétaire, une conseillère ? La fameuse Sophie ?

\- Mais non, ai-je répondu en me retenant de spécifier que Sophie Montfort avait changé de poste.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu passes tout ce temps avec lui, je pense qu’il te sert d’alibi pour cacher autre chose.

\- Bien sûr que non, ai-je dit d’un ton lénifiant.

\- Prends-moi pour une imbécile ! Et tu en es où, de ce fameux livre ? Tu peux me montrer les premiers chapitres ?

\- Je… non. On en est encore à la phase interview. Et c’est confidentiel, évidemment.

\- Ah ! a-t-elle fait avec une joie mauvaise. J’en étais sûre !

Elle a commencé à tourner en rond dans la cuisine, sur la piste d’un mensonge, je me sentais mal. Évidemment on plongeait dans le vaudeville et le grotesque, je me suis demandé si le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Si je ne ferais pas mieux de laisser tomber, tout laisser tomber.

\- C’est bien pratique, hein, la confidentialité ? En fait je suis sûre qu’il y a autre chose que le livre, je le sais, je le sens. Comment tu peux me faire une chose pareille, Emmanuel ?

\- Mais non, je te jure…

\- C’est l’attrait du pouvoir, hein ? a-t-elle demandé plus doucement, cajoleuse. Le charme d'une conseillère ? Ça t’est monté à la tête ? T’as pas pu résister ?

\- Je… non, c’est pas ça… je te jure.

Je sentais que j’avais zéro crédibilité sur ce coup-là, et j’ai été tenté d’avouer, tout avouer pour soulager ma conscience. Me libérer de ce fardeau et repartir à zéro, avec elle. Parce qu’elle était belle et parce que je l’aimais, malgré tout. Et mes petits-enfants… ils étaient tout pour moi, tout. Cette vie de famille je l’avais voulue, je l’avais rêvée, qu’est-ce que j’allais chercher des frissons avec un homme interdit, dans un amour impossible ?

Elle m’a vu hésiter et m’a pris dans ses bras, j’ai glissé mon visage dans son cou et l’ai serrée fort, si fort…

Je brûlais de tout lui dire mais tout était tabou, défendu, explosif. 

Jamais je ne pourrais le raconter à personne, jamais. Et je me suis senti piégé, pris au collet d’une histoire qui me dépassait, qui m’écrasait.

Foutu, pieds et poings liés.

Jamais le moindre mot sur nous, jamais.

 Elle me fixait avec attention, tendresse, presque pitié, et j’ai baissé les yeux. Elle savait – ou devinait, et elle savait que je savais.

\- Ça a été loin, avec elle ? souffla-t-elle, compréhensive.

Ouf, elle ne savait pas tout. Pas l’indicible.

\- Eh bien… Non, pas vraiment. Mais… je suis désolé. Je me suis laissé piéger par cette fille, j’aurais pas dû.

\- Raconte-moi, a-t-elle dit les yeux fiévreux.

\- Enfin, elle vient souvent me voir, pour qu’on débriefe. Avant et après les interviews. On a souvent été… boire un verre. C’est pas facile de dire non, tout le temps.

\- C’est qui ? a-t-elle demandé sans agressivité.

\- C’est… Sophie, tu as raison. Elle est toujours là, à me tourner autour. Avant et après les interviews. J’ai voulu refuser, j’ai plusieurs fois dit non mais à chaque fois mon boss me demande d’y retourner, et d’être… collaboratif. C’est un gros client pour nous, tu comprends.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, sidérée.

\- C’est pourri à ce point-là, la télé ? Et tu n’as rien à dire ?

J’ai haussé les épaules, à court d’arguments. Que dire ? En rajouter sur le mode « tous pourris » ou tenter de défendre mon boulot ? De toute façon, où en étais-je, vraiment ? Avait-t-on fait pression sur moi ou avais-je plongé tout seul dans cette histoire ?

\- J’ai essayé de refuser. Je te jure que c’est vrai, Brigitte. Plusieurs fois j’ai dit non, tu le sais…

J’étais face à elle, démuni, je lisais sur son visage une certaine satisfaction malsaine, celle d’avoir eu raison. Sa petite victoire au goût amer. Je pressentais que si j’avouais tout – même ce que je n’avais pas commis – j’aurais une chance de m’en tirer. Petite.

\- Et elle est jolie, cette fille ? demanda-t-elle alors, en boucle sur son idée fixe.

\- Plutôt, oui. Chiante.

\- Et… tu as eu envie d’elle ?

\- Pas vraiment, ai-je dit sans mentir, mais c’est vrai qu’après un verre ou deux… tu sais ce que c’est… Mais je vais arrêter, promis. Tout arrêter.

Elle a relevé la tête, me fixant attentivement. Un moment crucial. J’entendais mon cœur battre à coups sourds, je savais que je ne m’en tirerais pas comme ça.

\- Arrêter quoi ? Le livre ?

Aïe. Évidemment. Comment arrêter un projet qui n’est même pas commencé ? Comment arrêter de voir celui que j’aimais, au moment où j’avais tant besoin de lui ?

\- Je vais essayer. Ça ne dépend pas que de moi, tu penses bien. Ça peut flinguer ma carrière, une histoire comme ça.

\- Emmanuel…

\- Si, si, je te jure. Je risque d’être black-listé, du moins sous ce gouvernement.

\- Mais je croyais que tu t’en moquais, de ce métier. Que c’était un gagne-pain en attendant d’être écrivain.

Je lui ai jeté un petit coup d’œil, elle était plus que dubitative.

\- Mais en tout cas je ne fréquenterai plus Miss Montfort, je te jure, ai-je répondu hâtivement. Je refuserai ses rendez-vous, je vais essayer d’en parler au… PM directement, voir s’il peut… l’éloigner.

\- Valls ? Tu le connais si bien que ça ?

\- Je… enfin, je passe quand même la majorité du temps des rendez-vous avec lui, je te rassure. Je lui ai déjà laissé entendre qu’elle était insistante, je vais être plus précis.

\- Et… il va la virer, tu crois ? Pour ça ?

Ça y était, elle était sur le point de la plaindre, c’était la meilleure.

\- Non, non, elle sera mutée. Promue, sans doute. C’est comme ça que ça se passe, dans les ministères, tu sais.

Elle m’a dévisagé longuement, cherchant je ne sais quoi sur mon front d’infidèle.

\- Et vous avez couché ensemble ? souffla-t-elle finalement, pâle.

\- Non, dis-je sans hésiter. Non, je n’ai jamais couché avec cette fille. Ni une autre, d’ailleurs, crois-moi.

Je me suis dit que j’étais dégueulasse mais je n’avais pas le choix, aucun. Le silence est la punition de l’adultère, l’ultime châtiment.

\- Je t’aime, Brigitte, ai-je dit dans un souffle sans savoir si je mentais, ou non.

Elle me prit par la main et m’emmena dans notre chambre, je n’avais toujours pas mangé.

**CLÉMENT**

  La chienne jappe à la porte de la maison d’Emmanuel, on échange un coup d’œil un peu hagard.

\- Merde, elle va réveiller ma mère. On se voit demain matin ou tu pars tout de suite ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas. Fais-la entrer, au moins elle se taira.

D’un bond j’ouvre à Plume qui se précipite sur mon hôte pour lui faire la fête, il sourit et la caresse avec plaisir, mais je me redis que cet animal n’est vraiment pas un chien de garde.

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Clément, me dit Emmanuel avec douceur. Ne te mêle pas de cette histoire…

\- C’est si grave que ça ?

\- Non, souffle-t-il dans un sourire. C’est pas une affaire d’État, c’est juste… un malentendu. Rien de bien glorieux.

\- Raconte-moi, alors…

Il m’observe et hausse les épaules dans un soupir.

\- Je ne saurais même pas par où commencer… c’est tellement compliqué, alors que ça a commencé si simplement… Je ne sais même pas quand ça a dérapé. Ni pourquoi. Je ne sais même pas si c’était un piège…

Je le fixe, suspendu à ses lèvres, cœur battant. Je me dis que si je me tais il parlera et me racontera tout. Et je ne serai pas déçu… Il secoue la tête, puis reprend :

\- Écoute, je vais te faire la version courte, parce que le reste… Bref. Comme tu le sais, j’ai en effet interviewé le PM, à plusieurs reprises. On avait commencé à écrire un livre… enfin moi, plutôt, quand un jour j’ai reçu un appel de lui, il me demandait si je n’avais pas pris un dossier par erreur, chez lui… un dossier hyper sensible.

\- Tu étais chez lui ?

\- Oh, ça m’est arrivé, oui. Même si en général on se rencontrait ailleurs, dans des lieux neutres. Pas à Matignon, en tout cas. Pour pas que les journalistes disent qu’il passait tout son temps avec moi, au lieu de travailler. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Oui, tout à fait. Et ?

Emmanuel se mordille la lèvre, gêné. Puis il se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine, m’interpellant au passage :

\- Je meurs de soif. Tu veux un verre ?

\- Euh… oui, merci.

Quelques instants plus tard il revient avec une bouteille de whisky et deux verres, je cache mon désarroi, moi qui ne bois que très peu d’alcool. Mais je pressens que  si je veux avoir des confidences je dois jouer le jeu, et ne pas faire les effarouchés. Je retiens de peu une grimace en goûtant le liquide, c’est horriblement fort. Heureusement il y a un glaçon, je vais attendre qu’il fonde.

Emmanuel en boit deux grandes gorgées d’un coup, comme on avale un médicament, puis reste immobile, les yeux fixés au fond de son verre. La chienne s’est installée à mes pieds et ronflote, le tableau est plutôt bucolique, quoique surréaliste. De longues minutes passent, je ne veux pas le brusquer mais il doit être pas loin de trois heures du matin et je retiens un bâillement.

\- On en était où ? reprend-il plus tard, en relevant la tête d’un coup.

\- Un dossier qui a disparu…

\- Ah oui. C’est vrai. Ce fichu dossier… Bref. Je lui ai dit que je ne l’avais pas – et c’était vrai, qu’est-ce qu’en j’en aurais fait ? Mais il ne m’a pas cru et est devenu menaçant, très menaçant, alors… je suis parti. Voilà…

Une vague de déception m’envahit, malgré moi.

\- Quoi ? C’est tout ? Et tu te caches pour ça ?

\- Ben… oui.

\- Mais il y avait quoi, dans ce dossier ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas.

Je ne peux retenir une moue, pas convaincu, et bois une gorgée de mon whisky, pour me donner une contenance.

\- Mais c’est n’importe quoi ! On ne poursuit pas les gens pour si peu ! C’était des secrets d’État, ou quoi ?

\- Euh…

\- Tu lui as pas demandé ?

\- Si, bien sûr. Mais je n’ai pas eu de réponse.

Je cille, toujours perplexe.

\- Ça devait être vraiment important, pour qu’il te menace et que tu fuies… On est une démocratie, non ? T’as pas vu un avocat ?

Emmanuel secoue la tête, se mordillant la lèvre, je sens qu’il me cache quelque chose, et ça m’énerve.

\- Écoute Emmanuel, je suis désolé, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, là. Ou alors c’est une histoire d’espionnage extrêmement grave, et tu es dans la merde, ou alors… tu ne m’as pas tout dit.

\- Je n’ai pas pris ces documents, ça, je te le jure, dit-il d’un ton pénétré. 

\- Pourquoi tu as si peur, alors ? Si tu es innocent ?

Il se tait, baissant la tête, et c’est déjà un aveu. Je me sens un peu déçu de son manque de confiance, mais je n’ai aucun moyen de le forcer à parler, donc…

\- C’est tout ce que je peux te dire, souffle-t-il d’une voix sourde sans me regarder. Je suis désolé…

\- D’accord, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Si tu me disais tout tu serais obligé de me tuer, c’est ça ?

\- Oui, c’est ça, reprend-il en souriant. Merci de le comprendre.

En buvant une nouvelle gorgée de mon whisky – que je trouve de moins en moins dégueu – je me demande ce qu’il cache vraiment, et s’il n’est pas un espion.  Plusieurs théories tournent dans ma tête, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. Je m’imagine dans un film genre « La totale », travaillant avec lui pour les services secrets français, sous une couverture de bon étudiant. N’importe quoi.

\- Et ta femme ?

En fermant les yeux douloureusement il ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais se tait. Je pressens une vraie douleur, et me crispe autour de mon verre. Au bout de quelques secondes il rouvre les yeux et me fixe avec tristesse, haussant les épaules. La nuit me parait profonde, infinie.

\- Je ne la vois plus, dit-il simplement, honteux.

\- A cause de ça ? D’un malentendu ?

\- Oui…

Une fois de plus je ne le crois pas, et il le sait.  

– OK. Il n’y a pas que ça, tu t’en doutes. Mais je préfère ne pas en parler, ça fait trop mal.

\- Tu vas divorcer ?

\- De toute façon, oui. Bon, il est tard, non ?

\- Tôt, plutôt, dis-je en grimaçant. Mon offre tient toujours, même si tu ne m’as pas tout dit.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Je te file les clés de chez moi, tu peux rester autant que tu veux. A prendre ou à laisser, mais ici tu es cuit.

\- Et c’est où ?

\- A Gentilly. Ça te va ?

\- C’est pas Paris… mais c’est mieux, sans doute. Moins de caméras de surveillance, du moins j’espère.

\- A ce point-là ? T’es recherché par Interpol ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas, dit-il en souriant. Du moins j’espère pas.

\- Bon, c’est cool alors.

\- Tu trouves mon histoire bizarre mais tu es quand même prêt à m’aider ? demande-t-il au bout de quelques instants, perplexe.

\- Ben oui. J’adore les histoires d’espionnage, depuis tout petit, dis-je avec une petite mimique. Pour une fois qu’il se passe un truc dans ma vie…

\- T’as pas peur ? ajoute-t-il en me fixant avec sérieux.

Je soutiens son regard, cœur battant.

\- Peur de quoi ? Non, j’ai pas peur. Fais-moi confiance, Emmanuel. Je vais te chercher les clés de mon studio et je t’y retrouve à la fin de la semaine, OK ?

Il hésite, je lui souris et me précipite dehors pour lui filer mes clés, le chien sur mes talons.

 

**oOo**

 

_**Petit cadeau in extremis de Teli : Valls en mode gentil et souriant.... Profitez !** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Merci pour votre lecture et vos kudos/commentaires, RDV samedi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre


	19. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout de suite la suite de ma fic, je suis contente de voir qu'elle marche bien, un grand merci à vous tous qui lisez, mettez des kudos et surtout mettez des commentaires : Teli, ma formidable illustratrice, Fedal, cecilia et bien sûr un immense merci à ma bêta, Politicodramatique :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**18**

**EMMANUEL**

 

 

Une semaine a passé sans que j’aie de nouvelles de lui, j’aurais presque pu croire que c’était fini, que j’allais m’en tirer comme ça. Une semaine que je rentrais tôt, une semaine de retrouvailles avec Brigitte, comme une nouvelle lune de miel. Même si je devais me forcer un peu. Beaucoup. Et peut-être elle aussi, je ne sais pas. J’avais tellement eu peur de la perdre que j’étais prêt à tout pour elle, restaurants, bijoux et fleurs, la panoplie du parfait infidèle. En était-elle dupe ?

Parfois je le croyais, elle semblait si tendre, si amoureuse que je me disais que nous étions sauvés. Et parfois c’était le petit coup de griffe, la remarque cinglante qui me mettait le rouge au front, et je me détestais. Et je la détestais, aussi.     

Nous devions partir en long weekend à Deauville, en amoureux, seuls, sans enfants, sans petits-enfants. Une parenthèse nécessaire pour souffler, se retrouver.

 Ce soir-là c’était mon dernier journal avant la rentrée, je savais que je ressentirais un petit pincement au cœur, comme à chaque fois. Je rêvais en mâchouillant des quartiers de pomme, fixant les nuages, au loin, en attendant la conférence de rédaction. J’avais hâte d’être au lendemain, avec elle en Normandie, je me disais que si rien ne se passait je serais sauvé, définitivement. Ensuite nous passerions une semaine en Bretagne, juste avant sa rentrée de prof à elle. Tant de temps avait déjà passé, c’était incroyable. J’envisageais de prolonger mon séjour seul dans la petite baraque bleue que nous avions louée, pour avancer sur mon roman. Enfin. 

 Au sortir de la conférence de rédaction je me sentais reboosté, en pleine forme. Plus que quelques heures… 

Je me dirigeais vers les toilettes quand j’entendis une voix dans mon dos :

\- Eh bien Emmanuel, bientôt les vacances ?

C’était le directeur de chaîne, tout sourire, qui me tendait la main.

\- Oui, ce soir.

\- Parfait ! Vous les avez bien méritées…

\- Merci.

\- A propos, tant que je vous tiens… ça avance, ce livre sur le PM ? On pourra lire les épreuves prochainement ?

\- Oh, je… ça avance, oui, mais on est toujours dans la phase interview, vous savez.

\- Vraiment ? Depuis tout ce temps ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Oh rien, ai-je dit en tentant de refréner mes battements de cœur. On est sans cesse interrompus par des coups de fil, des urgences… vous savez ce que c’est…

Il a cillé, visiblement mécontent, j’ai dégluti, mal à l’aise.   

\- Je vois. C’est sûrement pour ça que…

\- Que ?

\- Que son directeur de cabinet m’a appelé. Il avait l’air de trouver que vous n’étiez pas très réactif. Pas très impliqué.

Sur le coup mon sang n’a fait qu’un tour, c’était une blague ou quoi ? Comment pouvait-on être plus impliqué que je l’étais, corps et âme ? Surtout le corps, d’ailleurs. Je compris en un éclair que Manuel trouvait le temps long, je n’avais pas repris contact avec lui, il s’impatientait.

\- Charmant, ai-je finalement dit, me drapant dans mon honneur blessé. Vous voulez savoir combien d’heures j’ai passées avec lui, ces dernières semaines ? Et combien de temps utile effectif ? C’est l’hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Je ne suis pas un pantin à disposition, moi.

\- Hum… oui. Écoutez, reprenez contact avec eux avant de partir en vacances, pour caler une date à votre retour, au moins. Je ne veux pas qu’il me relance dix fois en votre absence…

\- D’accord, dis-je avec humeur. C’est un vrai pensum, ce bouquin, vous savez.

Il a ouvert de grands yeux, gêné, et s’est penché vers moi :

\- Ne dites pas ça. Pas en public, en tout cas, ou vous risquez d’avoir des ennuis. Et moi aussi.

J’ai acquiescé, un peu surpris de son attitude. On était bien peu de choses, finalement.

\- Vous allez appeler, hein ? m’a-t-il dit un peu sèchement. Et je compte sur vous pour me donner les premières épreuves du livre après vos vacances. Je vais charger votre boss de suivre cette affaire de près.

\- Bien sûr, oui.

Et je suis reparti dans mon bureau, le cœur un peu lourd. Dire que j’avais cru m’en tirer à bon compte…

Un peu plus tard mon téléphone fixe n’arrêtait pas de sonner mais je n’y étais pour personne, merde.

Je n’avais pas envie de reprendre contact avec Manuel, contraint et forcé par ma hiérarchie. Je ne fonctionnais pas comme ça, moi. Merde. En plus je voulais rompre avec lui, avec ce bouquin, avec mes emmerdes. Revenir à mon état d’avant, le journaliste propre et intègre qui méprise ceux qui font des ronds de jambe pour réussir. Je voulais réussir par moi-même, pas par connivence avec le pouvoir. Une connivence que je finirais par payer cher, quand le gouvernement ou la majorité changerait.

J’essayais de me reconcentrer sur mon boulot et passer mes mails en revue, en vain. Je ne pensais qu’à ça. 

Je ne pensais qu’à lui.

Mais je résistais, je n’étais pas un pantin, flûte. 

 

                                               oOo

 

 

Après le débrief du journal, vers 21 heures trente, je descendis enfin au parking et regagnai ma moto, j’étais libre, ouf. Et je n’avais pas appelé. J’avais désobéi à mon patron mais j’étais plutôt fier de moi, de ma rébellion modeste, mais réelle.

Je commençais à rouler sur les boulevards extérieurs quand une voiture de police m’a dépassé, et m’a fait signe de m’arrêter. Je n’avais pas roulé trop vite ni commis d’infraction, c’était quoi ce bordel ?

Un policier m’a demandé mes papiers, calmement, puis m’a invité à le suivre dans le véhicule. Mon cœur a accéléré, sans raison, on n’est jamais tout à fait tranquille dans ces cas-là. Dès que je suis monté dans la voiture où m’attendaient deux autres policiers celle-ci a démarré, comme dans les films policiers. J’ai repensé au film « Z » de Costa Gavras mais on n’était pas dans une dictature, je n’avais rien à craindre. Normalement. Pourtant mon cœur battait la chamade et une vague d’angoisse me submergeait, m’empêchant de réfléchir correctement.

\- Vous m’emmenez où ?

\- Pas très loin, rassurez-vous.

\- Et pour quel motif ?

\- Aucune idée. Ordre du Préfet de police.

Évidemment, je n’avais pas appelé, Manuel en avait tiré les conséquences. Que voulait-il me prouver ? Qu’il était plus fort que moi, que je n’étais qu’un pantin ? Une vague de colère m’a envahi, je me suis dit qu’on ne s’était pas bien compris. J’étais à bout de nerfs quand la voiture s’est arrêtée enfin devant un immeuble haussmannien, dans le 7 ème arrondissement.

 J’ai suivi docilement le policier qui m’avait interpellé, la nuit était tombée sur Paris, j’avais l’impression de rêver. Nous avons monté deux étages et je me suis retrouvé dans un magnifique appartement meublé d’époque – ne me demandez pas laquelle. Au bout du couloir, dans une salle à manger, un homme m’attendait, de dos, face à la fenêtre. Je l’ai reconnu tout de suite. Il s’est retourné, me fixant sans aménité, la mâchoire bloquée.

\- C’est quoi ce cirque ? ai-je dit en m’arrêtant face à lui.

\- Tu ne réponds pas au téléphone, j’ai dû employer les grands moyens, a-t-il répondu sèchement.

\- Tu m’as appelé sur mon portable ? Je n’ai pas eu de notification…

\- Non, sur le fixe. Le portable laisse des traces. Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas rappelé, toi ?

J’ai haussé les épaules, comme si ça n’avait pas d’importance.

\- On n’avait rien fixé, la dernière fois.

Il a cillé, son regard a viré au noir, il avait son air des mauvais jours. Après m’avoir observé longuement il a fait un pas un avant, j’ai reculé.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Emmanuel ?

\- Rien, ai-je en haussant à nouveau les épaules.

\- Pourquoi cette attitude ?

\- Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d’avoir dû venir ici entre deux flics ? Pourquoi tu ne m’as appelé sur mon portable, simplement ?

On était face à face, aussi butés l’un que l’autre.

\- Parce que c’était à toi de me recontacter. Tu le fais toujours, d’habitude.

\- Peut-être… je ne sais plus. Ça ne fait que quelques jours, non ? Je t’ai manqué à ce point-là ?

\- Pourquoi cette froideur ? a-t-il repris en avançant à nouveau vers moi.

\- Je ne suis pas un pion. N’abuse pas de tes pouvoirs pour m’impressionner, ça ne marche pas. Et puis…

Je me suis interrompu, pas prêt à me justifier. Il s’assit sur le canapé, me faisant signe de le rejoindre.

\- Viens, je crois qu’on est mal partis, tous les deux. Viens boire un verre avec moi, on discutera posément de tes soucis.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que j’ai des soucis ? ai-je dit sans bouger.

\- Ta mine. Tes yeux. Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Arrête de jouer au gamin buté. On a dépassé ce stade, non ? Assieds-toi et dis-moi ce qui se passe, tranquillement. Et après tu partiras, tout aussi tranquillement, a-t-il ajouté dans un sourire.

J’ai regardé autour de moi, pas prêt à céder.

\- On est où, là ?

\- Un appartement de la République, mis à ma disposition.

\- Une garçonnière ? Bravo.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Emmanuel. Viens t’asseoir, calme-toi.

Son ton plus doux et ses yeux entamaient ma détermination mais je ne voulais pas céder, alors je me suis assis à l’autre bout du canapé, loin de la tentation.

\- Dis-moi tout, a-t-il soufflé tendrement, et j’ai fermé rapidement les yeux.

\- Je… je pense que… ça va trop loin. C’est trop dangereux.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

\- Rien.

\- Si, forcément. On ne change pas d’avis comme ça, sans raison. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Raconte-moi. Je ne te forcerai à rien, je te jure. Je veux juste savoir.

J’ai soupiré, un peu perdu. Sa présence me troublait, malgré moi. Le magnétisme de son regard me collait des frissons, il fallait que je reste fort. Déterminé. Après tout, je n’avais rien à me reprocher. C’était pas un crime de vouloir rester fidèle.

Il s’est levé, a traversé la pièce jusqu’à un petit bar, près de l’entrée, où il nous a servi deux verres. Whisky, probablement. La stratégie était tellement éculée que je pris le mien avec une petite moue, sans y toucher.

\- C’est pas empoisonné, tu peux boire…

\- Moui...

\- Pourquoi cette méfiance ?

\- J’ai pas aimé le coup des flics. On est en démocratie, je te rappelle. La presse est libre.

Un petit sourire s’étira sur ses lèvres, il lança :

\- Ah, c’est de la fierté, c’est ça ? C’est vrai que j’ai peut-être un peu abusé. Mais je devenais fou à ne pas pouvoir te joindre avant ton départ.

\- Comment tu sais que je pars ?

\- Par mon directeur de cabinet, qui a appelé le patron de ta chaîne, a-t-il dit simplement, comme si c’était normal.

\- Tu me pistes ou quoi ?

Il s’est rapproché de moi, sur le canapé, je me suis efforcé de rester impassible.

\- Non, je m’inquiétais. Ça ne te ressemble pas de ne pas donner de nouvelles. Dis-moi ce qui se passe, s’il te plait. Et pardonne-moi pour ton… arrestation.

 J’ai soupiré, cherchant mes mots. Par où commencer ? Je pouvais simplement lui dire que c’était fini, que je ne l’aimais plus, mais c’était impossible. Ses yeux et son corps proches du mien me troublaient, ma colère s’éteignait. Pourtant je devais rompre, définitivement.

\- Eh bien… comment dire ? Ma femme a des doutes. Plus que des doutes.

\- A mon sujet ? a-t-il dit, effrayé.

\- Heureusement, non. Elle pense qu’il s’agit de Sophie Montfort, elle n’a pas de doutes sur nous.

\- Ouf… Pourquoi Sophie ?

\- Parce que j’en parlais beaucoup au début, elle m’appelait souvent sur mon portable.

\- Mais tu as nié, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Facile à dire… j’ai essayé, mais ça fait trop longtemps que je rentre trop tard, et puis… elle dit que j’ai changé. Ce qui est sans doute vrai. Elle m’a coincé la dernière fois, j’ai pas pu nier.

\- T’as avoué une liaison que tu n’as pas ? a-t-il dit, abasourdi.

J’aimais pas comme il me regardait, comme si j’étais un idiot. Son air trop sûr de lui m’agaçait, ainsi que ses vêtements hors de prix et sa manière de déguster son verre. Il y avait un fossé entre nous, qui m’apparaissait clairement.

\- J’ai pas l’habitude de mentir, moi. Je suis pas un homme politique, moi.

\- Je vois la bonne opinion que tu as de moi… bref. Mais je ne comprends pas l’intérêt d’avouer un truc qu’on a pas fait…

\- Oh, Manuel, je t’en prie ! Elle m’attendait à mon retour, j’étais fatigué, j’avais l’air coupable, j’ai préféré avouer ça plutôt que la vérité. Tu peux le comprendre, non ?

Il a haussé les épaules, pas convaincu, puis m’a fixé froidement :

\- Bref, t’es dans la merde. Je comprends mieux. Comment tu vas t’en sortir ?

Soudain je plaignis ses collaborateurs qu’il devait cuisiner à froid comme il le faisait avec moi, avec mépris.

\- Je lui ai promis de ne plus la voir. J’ai dit que tu allais la muter.

\- Ce que j’ai déjà fait, pour toi. Quoi d’autre ?

\- Quoi, quoi d’autre ? Tu veux quoi, à la fin ? ai-je dit en m’énervant, blessé par son attitude distante.

\- Savoir où on en est. Tu lui as dit que tu arrêterais les interviews, que tu laisserais tomber le livre ?

Il me dévisageait sans aménité, je serrais les poings.

\- Non, mais tu as raison, c’est le mieux. Arrêtons tout, avant que ça tourne mal.

Nous nous sommes observés un long moment, amers. Je me suis demandé pourquoi on n’arrivait plus à discuter, pourquoi on se détestait, d’un coup. L’homme politique et le journaliste, deux mondes irréconciliables, deux façons de voir la vie. Je sentais que sa réponse était prête, cinglante, pourtant il se taisait. 

Il s’est levé et est retourné vers la fenêtre, me tournant le dos.

\- C’est vraiment ce que tu veux ? a-t-il soufflé doucement, sans se retourner.

J’ai haussé les épaules, désarçonné. Je m’attendais à ce qu’il essaie de me convaincre du contraire, qu’il me retienne, et son attitude me décevait cruellement. Je m’imaginais quoi ? Qu’il m’aimait ? Je me suis rendu compte que je n’étais rien pour lui, qu’un passe-temps.   

J’ai vidé mon verre en trois gorgées, cherchant quoi répondre. Pourtant la réponse je la connaissais, il suffisait que je dise oui et ce serait fini, j’aurais été soulagé. C’était pas difficile, bon dieu, juste un « oui ».

J’observais sa silhouette dans la pénombre, son ombre qui se découpait devant la fenêtre et je n’arrivais plus à parler, ni à partir. Mon cœur battait sourdement, j’avais mal au ventre, j’étais perdu.

Foutu.

Surpris par mon silence il a fini par se retourner et est revenu vers moi, lentement, comme dans un rêve. Il n’y avait plus trace de colère dans ses yeux, qu’un désarroi qui renvoyait au mien, il me semblait même qu’il tremblait.

\- Pars, si tu dois partir, a-t-il murmuré alors que je m'étais levé, prêt à partir. Je sais que tu as une famille, je sais que je n’ai rien à t’offrir. Excuse-moi.

J’ai émis un petit gémissement et sans le vouloir je me suis retrouvé à l’embrasser sauvagement, avec désespoir. Bon Dieu, mais qu’est-ce que je foutais ? Sa langue s’enroulait autour de la mienne alors qu’il venait se lover contre moi, nous nous sommes embrassés à perdre haleine, avec désespoir. Au bout de quelques secondes d’égarement nous nous frottions l’un contre l’autre, recherchant plus de caresses, plus d’intimité, et j’ai glissé lentement à genoux en murmurant son prénom, alors que ses mains s’accrochaient convulsivement à mes cheveux.

 

 

**CLÉMENT  
**

 

 

Arrivé devant la porte de mon propre studio j’hésite quelques instants, cœur battant. Et s’il n’était pas là ? Et s’il m’avait tout pris ? Et si les flics m’attendaient derrière la porte ? Je secoue la tête, me morigénant rapidement. Il ne faut pas que je me fasse des films ou ça va être la cata. Je frappe à ma propre porte, pas de réponse. Bon. Heureusement que j’ai deux clés.

La clé tourne sans problème dans le barillet précautionneusement, prêt à tout. Mais il n’y a rien de bizarre dans la pièce, à part un grand barbu assis à ma table de travail, devant un ordinateur, casque sur les oreilles. Le bruit ou mon ombre le font sursauter, il se retourne, je reconnais Emmanuel bien plus barbu que quelques jours auparavant.

\- Tu m’as fait peur, dit-il en souriant. Je ne t’avais pas entendu.

\- Toi aussi tu m’as fait peur, c’est quoi toute cette barbe ? Ça a poussé dans la nuit ?

\- Non, c’est un postiche. Je ne sors presque pas mais je me méfie des caméras.

Je pose ma valise par terre et jette un coup d’œil dans la pièce : tout est nickel, depuis le coin cuisine minuscule avec sa petite table rouge jusqu’au lit parfaitement fait, le matelas d’appoint bien rangé sous ce dernier.

\- J’ai tout rangé et nettoyé, dit-il en voyant mon regard.

\- C’est bien, je te félicite… je n’en doutais pas. Tu n’as pas rencontré de difficultés ? dis-je en restant debout, mal à l’aise, au milieu de mon propre appartement, comme un idiot.

\- Non, non, pas du tout. Merci encore de m’accueillir, dit-il en se levant. Je vais essayer de ne pas abuser et déguerpir vite, parce qu’on va être un peu serrés, là… Il fait combien de surface, le studio ? 25 m² ?

\- 20, dis-je en grimaçant. Je reprends les cours la semaine prochaine, je ne serai pas beaucoup là dans la journée. J’irai à la bibliothèque.

\- Tu fais quoi, déjà comme études ? Droit ?      

\- Socio. Au grand désespoir de ma mère…

\- Ah oui, c’est vrai, tu me l’avais dit. Écoute, je ne veux pas t’empêcher de travailler, dit-il en refermant d’un geste son ordinateur.

\- Oh, pour l’instant les cours n’ont pas commencé, donc… pas de soucis. Tu peux rester là, de toute façon ce soir je retrouve mes copains, on va tous manger ensemble. Je vais laisser mon sac là, je le viderai plus tard. Et puis je vais aller faire des courses, aussi. Il y a un petit supermarché pas loin.

\- J’ai déjà fait des courses. Regarde dans le frigo.

En effet mon petit frigo est déjà plein, rempli de légumes, fruits et yaourts, alors que je n’achète en général que des surgelés et des plats tout prêts.

\- Waouh… tu cuisines ?

\- Ça m’arrive. J’aime bien, ça me vide la tête. J’adore aller au marché et cuisiner les produits frais.

\- D’accord… fais-je sur un ton dubitatif.

\- En fait j’avais prévu des plats pour deux –nous deux – mais si tu préfères manger au restau U avec tes potes, pas de soucis. Ne te sens obligé de rien, ajoute-t-il en souriant. Je ne suis pas ta mère…

Je tente un sourire – une grimace, plutôt – puis hausse les épaules. 

\- Au fait, reprend-il, comment elle a pris mon départ, ta mère ?

\- Ah, oh… quand elle a vu ton mot elle a paru plutôt soulagée… Pas parce que tu étais parti, hein, mais parce qu’elle craignait d’appeler les flics.

\- Et tu crois que… elle se doute, pour nous ?

L’expression me fait sourire, il comprend et sourit aussi, ses yeux paraissent encore plus bleus avec toute cette barbe foncée, je le reconnais à peine.

\- Qu’on va se marier en douce ? dis-je pour bien enfoncer le clou. Non, non. Elle me croit hétéro.

\- Très drôle, dit-il en haussant les yeux au ciel. J’ai mis toutes mes affaires dans un coin du placard, là, mais je t’ai laissé de la place.

\- Trop aimable, dis-je en fourrant mon sac dans le dit placard, sans rien sortir. Je vais m’allonger un peu sur le lit, si tu veux bien, le voyage en train et RER m’ont épuisé.

\- Fais comme chez toi, répond-il en se rasseyant au bureau et en ouvrant à nouveau son ordi.

Visiblement il écrivait un article – un livre ? – mais je n’ai pas cherché  à en savoir plus, du moins pour l’instant. Je me suis étendu avec volupté sur mon lit, portable à la main, et j’ai commencé à surfer sur le net, m’habituant peu à peu à sa présence.

\- Tu utilises quel réseau ? ai-je demandé au bout de quelques minutes, intrigué.

\- Celui de l’immeuble, je crois. Il n’est pas sécurisé.

\- Ah oui, c’est vrai. Et tu as un portable ?

\- Un téléphone ? Non, je me suis débarrassé du mien, trop dangereux. Et il faut une pièce d’identité pour en acheter un autre, donc je m’en passe. C’est pas facile, fait-il en soupirant. 

\- Ça ne doit pas être facile, de vivre comme ça, dis-je un peu bêtement.

\- Comme un fugitif ? C’est vrai, c’est pas facile, soupire-t-il.

Je repense au jeune présentateur télé bien propre sur lui, dynamique et souriant, et je me demande une nouvelle fois ce qui a bien pu se passer.  Bah, je finirai bien par le savoir…    _Avec la promiscuité, je le découvrirai_ , me dis-je en frissonnant, alors que la pièce est surchauffée. Je me demande comment va se passer cette cohabitation, et  pendant combien de temps il sera là. C’est un point qu’on a pas évoqué, et pourtant c’est un point crucial. Déjà ça me pèse de rester dans le silence, moi qui mets toujours de la musique, même pour réviser. Le silence m’obsède, j’ose à peine respirer alors que je suis chez moi. Quel crétin.

Il se lève et va aux toilettes, puis se réinstalle comme si je n’étais pas là.

\- Ça t’ennuie si je mets de la musique ? dis-je enfin dans un souffle. Enfin, pas fort…

\- Non, non, ça ne m’ennuie pas. Vas-y, tu es chez toi, répète-t-il en me fixant.

\- Mais ça risque de te déconcentrer, non ?

\- Pas du tout. Écoute ce que tu veux, Clément.

Ça me fait bizarre mon prénom dans sa bouche, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Tout est bizarre depuis que je suis arrivé mais je l’ai voulu, je ne peux pas me plaindre. Peut-être que je voyais les choses différemment, en plus intriguant, moins gênant. En fait je le connais très peu, et j’ignore ses intentions. _« Je suis complètement taré_ » me dis-je en soupirant, immobile sur mon lit.

 J’échange des messages avec mes potes, essayant d’être « normal », tant que faire se peut. Je brûle d’envie de tout leur raconter mais je sais que je ne dois pas le faire, sous aucun prétexte. Il va falloir que je me surveille, ce soir. Ne pas trop picoler. Je regarde ma montre, le temps ne passe pas. Il est  à peine 5 heures, je rejoins mes potes à 8 heures. «  _Je ne vais quand même pas rester sur mon lit deux heures_ », me dis-je avec une certaine angoisse.

 Un bruissement me réveille, j’ouvre les yeux, me demandant où je suis et quelle heure il est. Je reconnais ma piaule et soupire, rassuré. Bientôt 7 heures et demie, flûte. Je me suis endormi comme une masse et maintenant je suis à la bourre, évidemment. Mon colocataire est toujours en train de taper un texte sur son ordinateur, visiblement il n’a pas bougé d’un pouce.  

\- Je… faut que j’y aille, dis-je en sautant sur mes pieds. Mes potes m’attendent, je suis déjà en retard.

\- OK, fait-il sans se retourner.

\- Tu peux te faire à manger, bien sûr, dis-je en remettant mes chaussures. Enfin, t’as l’habitude…

\- Oui, oui, ne t’inquiète pas.

\- Je… je vais essayer de pas rentrer trop tard…

\- Clément, je te l’ai dit, je ne suis pas ta mère, soupire-t-il. Rentre quand tu veux. Je serai sur le second matelas, par terre, essaie juste de ne pas me marcher dessus.

\- Bien sûr ! dis-je faussement détendu à l’idée de passer la nuit avec lui.

Je me précipite vers les escaliers et grimace, mon tendon se rappelle à mon bon souvenir, pas moyen de courir. Je prends sagement l’ascenseur, mes potes attendront.

Après un court trajet en RER – bondé, comme de juste – j’arrive à l’arrêt Luxembourg et me précipite place de la Contrescarpe pour rejoindre mes potes, déjà tous attablés devant une bière.

\- Ah ! Quand même ! Elle te lâchait plus, ta chérie ? me lancent-ils, hilares.

\- Marrez-vous, marrez-vous. Vous verrez quand vous vous serez pété le tendon…

\- Ouah, il va nous faire pleurer, l’autre ! Alors, quoi de neuf, depuis deux mois ?

\- Rien, dis-je en m’asseyant tranquillement. J’étais chez moi, point final. Vous êtes pas beaucoup venus me voir, hein, les gars ?

Du coup ils grimacent, pas fiers, se cherchant des excuses. Bien vite je suis pris par le flot des exploits de vacances des uns et des autres, et j’oublie mon drôle de colocataire.

 

**oOo**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre....
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, merci à Politicodramatique (bientôt son nouveau chapitre) et Teli de tout ce qu'elles font pour moi, merci à vous pour vos réactions et à la semaine prochaine ?


	20. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre, je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise toujours, merci encore pour tous vos kudos (10 sur le dernier chapitre, sans doute dûs aussi aux zooolis dessins de Teli) et un IMMENSE merci à ceux qui laissent des commentaires : Teli, Libellule, cecilia et Manu ! 
> 
> Tout de suite la suite, bonne lecture !

**19**

  **EMMANUEL**

 

 - Bon dieu, mais qu’est-ce qu’on a foutu, encore ? ai-je dit en tentant de me relever, plus tard.

Nos membres étaient enlacés, j’avais mal au dos et au cou à cause de ma position bizarre sur ce lit inconnu, dans un appartement inconnu. Et je ne comprenais pas ce que je venais de faire. Avais-je vraiment choisi ce rapport ou m’avait-il eu par je ne sais quelle stratégie retorse, après m’avoir fait enlever par ses sbires ? J’aurais dû être chez moi depuis longtemps, je voulais rompre, bordel.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? a-t-il soupiré en se relevant à son tour, les cheveux en bataille.

\- Tu avais mis un truc dans mon verre ?

\- J’ai jamais eu besoin de mettre quoi que ce soit dans ton verre, Emmanuel. C’est toi qui m’as sauté dessus.

\- Merde, merde, merde, merde. Comment on va faire ? ai-je dit en jetant un coup d’œil affolé à ma montre.

\- Faire quoi ? Tu vas partir en long weekend avec ta femme, je vais rejoindre la mienne, point final.

\- Ben voyons… c’est si simple, dans ta bouche.

\- Absolument, a-t-il dit avec un petit clin d’œil. Tout est simple, dans ma bouche… et sensuel.

\- Arrête… on peut être sérieux cinq minutes, Manuel ?

Déjà j’étais debout et je me rhabillais, remettant mon blouson et cherchant mes clés de moto. Il a haussé les épaules, fataliste.

\- Oui, a-t-il fait simplement. Je t’écoute.

\- Je… j’ai réfléchi. Il faut qu’on arrête. Ça devient trop dangereux. J’ai une famille, moi.

\- Moi aussi, tu crois quoi ? a-t-il rétorqué sèchement.

\- Je… j’adore les moments qu’on passe ensemble mais… j’ai eu chaud, là, avec Brigitte. Elle va me pister, me surveiller. Et puis… je tiens à ma famille, je ne veux pas tout foutre en l’air pour une bête histoire de cul, ai-je ajouté, honteux.

\- OK, a-t-il fait simplement. Je comprends. Et pour le livre ?

\- Le livre ?

\- T’étais censé écrire un livre, tu te rappelles ? Plein de gens sont au courant, dont l’éditeur, on fait quoi ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas. 

\- Je n’ai pas envie de passer pour le grand méchant loup ou le mec qui a changé d’avis, Emmanuel. A toi d’expliquer à tout le monde pourquoi c’est fini. Je ne ferai pas d’histoires, promis.

Je suis resté muet, sidéré. Je n’avais pas vu cet aspect-là, et déjà j’imaginais le directeur de chaine en train de me demander des comptes. Et je n’avais pas l’ombre d’un motif légitime.

\- Euh… ça va pas être facile, ai-je dit en me mordant la lèvre.

\- C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire…

Il a remis ses chaussures impeccables et je me suis dit qu’il ne m’aidait pas beaucoup, sur ce coup-là. C’était de bonne guerre, j’imagine. Personne ne comprendrait, ou alors certains comprendraient, trop bien. Il s’est rassis sur le canapé et s’est servi un autre verre de whisky, j’avais encore envie de l’embrasser, troublé par son odeur. Il me regardait sans un mot, se demandant sûrement comment j’allais m’en sortir, cette fois.

\- Tu as promis à ta femme d’arrêter le livre, de ne plus me voir ? a-t-il demandé d’un ton neutre.

\- Non, mais… ce serait préférable, non ?

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu’on pourrait continuer à se voir juste pour le livre ? Tu crois que ce serait jouable ?

Il me fixait froidement, comme si j’étais un junkie en manque, un pauvre drogué. Ce que j’étais, à n’en pas douter. J’avais pris trop de plaisir avec lui pour m’en passer comme ça. Les frissons se paient cash, en nature.

\- Je ne crois rien, Emmanuel. Je sais juste qu’on a tous les deux signé un contrat pour un livre, avec un éditeur. Mais si tu n’es pas assez professionnel pour respecter cet engagement, ce n’est pas de ma faute.

\- C’est dégueulasse, ce que tu dis là, ai-je lancé, révolté.

\- C’est une simple constatation. Mais je te le répète, je ferai ce que tu voudras. A condition de ne pas porter le chapeau.

\- Et si on rompait d’un commun accord ?

\- Explique ça à l’éditeur et à ton patron. Tu lui rembourseras l’avance qu’il t’a versée.

\- Bordel, tu ne m’aides pas ! ai-je crié en me mettant debout.

\- Pourquoi je t’aiderais ? C’est toi qui veux rompre, Emmanuel.

\- Mais… tu disais que tu détestais les livres, que tu détestais parler de toi.

\- C’est vrai. Mais j’ai accepté, alors je vais jusqu’au bout, quoiqu’il m’en coûte.

\- Pff, t’es bien un homme politique…

\- Un compliment ? a-t-il fait en levant un sourcil.

\- Non ! Je te déteste, je déteste ce que tu as fait de ma vie…

Il me fixait avec un petit sourire, j’avais envie de le baffer. Je le haïssais autant que je l’avais aimé, juste avant. Plus, peut-être. Il me regardait froidement en buvant son verre, je détestais son calme.

\- Sors de l’émotionnel, Emmanuel, ou tu vas y laisser ta peau. On ne peut pas vouloir tout et son contraire, et tu le sais. Tu n’es pas obligé de prendre une décision tout de suite. Réfléchis-y, et tu me diras.

Ses arguments rationnels et son ton posé m’embrouillaient, je n’aimais pas cette posture, j’avais l’impression de l’entendre à la télé, maniant la langue de bois. 

\- Tu crois vraiment qu’on peut continuer le livre sans coucher ensemble ?

\- Oui, fit-il tranquillement. Ça fera beaucoup de moins de remous que de rompre, et personne ne se posera de questions. On est des adultes, non ?

Je nous ai revus quelques minutes plus tôt, enlacés sur ce lit, et j’ai eu un doute. Je doutais de lui et je doutais de moi, surtout. Mais je savais qu’il avait raison, et je savais que je ne pouvais pas me passer de lui, de sa présence. Que ça me ferait trop mal de revenir à ma vie d’avant, lisse et sans saveur.

Je n’arrivais déjà pas à le quitter, ce soir-là… 

\- OK, je vais réfléchir, ai-je dit en relevant le menton. Si c’est purement contractuel, entre nous…

Il m’a fixé, moqueur, j’ai détourné le regard, me dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Et comment je fais pour récupérer ma moto ? Je prends un taxi ?

\- Non, elle est en bas, elle t’attend. La fourrière l’a déposée. Mais rassure-toi, tu n’auras rien à payer.

\- Trop d’honneur, fis-je, mécontent. Bonne soirée.

\- Bon weekend, a-t-il lancé alors que je sortais, énervé.

J’ai enfourché ma moto et je suis rentré chez moi, le cœur à l’envers. J’ai évité de me demander pourquoi il n’avait pas voulu rompre complètement, j’avais trop peur de connaître la réponse.

 

 

oOo

 

 Brigitte et moi marchions sur les planches, à Deauville, ivres des odeurs d’océan et d’embruns, main dans la main. La foule était dense sur ces planches, un soleil timide venait nous caresser, on se serait cru dans une carte postale. J’aimais la Normandie, cet air frais et marin, cette lumière particulière, l’accueil des gens. 

C’était le début de mes vacances, un weekend d’amour à deux, et pourtant je ne pensais qu’à lui. Manuel. J’aimerais me dire que c’était à cause du boulot, du livre, du contrat qui nous liait mais non, c’était à cause de lui, de son regard, de sa peau.

Alors que je voulais rompre quelques jours plus tôt j’étais plus accro à lui que jamais, en manque absolu de sa présence, de son corps. Et c’était le pire, le plus douloureux. Je cherchais en chaque homme que je croisais sur cette plage quelque chose de Manuel, et si je le trouvais – un profil, un nez, une chevelure – j’avais l’impression qu’une bombe explosait dans mon ventre, me mettant dans un état de désir intense, insupportable.

\- Regarde ce restau, me souffla-t-elle, il a l’air sympa. Il faudrait qu’on l’essaie.

\- On a déjà réservé à l’hôtel, ce soir, ai-je dit un peu gêné. Demain à midi ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Regarde, il y a des coquilles Saint Jacques, j’adore ça.

Elle adorait les coquilles Saint Jacques et les beaux restaus, elle adorait le couple que nous formions : beau et chic, comme dans les pubs. Mais intrigant, avec notre écart d’âge. La bonne voiture, le bon jean, la bonne paire de lunettes noires, des beautiful people.

Le couple idéal.

Sauf que je ne l’écoutais pas, sauf que je ne pensais qu’à lui, Manuel, et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Notre dernier moment d’intimité avait été plutôt agité, entre mes doutes et ses reproches, ma volonté de rompre et mon incapacité à le faire. Mais il y avait eu ce plaisir partagé, encore, son corps dans mon corps et nos bouches unies par l’amour ou le désespoir, encore. La haine qui se mêlait au désir, un cocktail explosif qui m’a pété à la gueule, finalement.

Et ce petit moment suspendu où il m’avait dit « Pars, si tu dois partir. Je sais que tu as une famille, je sais que je n’ai rien à t’offrir. Excuse-moi », ce moment de douceur, de vérité où il m’était apparu comme il n’est jamais, fragile et triste. Ce moment où il avait baissé le masque, brièvement, ce moment où je l’avais enfin vu, lui, sans le costume du Premier ministre. Le costume de l’homme cynique qui se contrôle tout le temps. Qui était vite réapparu, après.

Mais ces quelques minutes de sincérité et d’abandon m’avaient marqué au fer rouge, quand j’y avais repensé, après. Quand j’y repense, maintenant.       

 - Il commence à faire frais, hein ? fit-elle en remontant le col de sa veste.

\- Hum ? Oui, le vent souffle fort, maintenant. Tu veux qu’on rentre à l’hôtel ?

Elle m’a souri  et a acquiescé, elle était belle, tendre, j’aurais tout donné pour l’aimer et la désirer comme je le désirais, lui. Mais c’était impossible, et j’allais devoir faire semblant, encore.

Main dans la main nous sommes rentrés à l’hôtel Normandy, à chaque pas j’étais avec lui, en pensée, inlassablement, repensant au passé, imaginant l’avenir, un avenir où on viendrait s’aimer dans cet hôtel, sans crainte. Finalement nous sommes arrivés dans notre superbe chambre où nous attendait une bouteille de champagne, bien fraîche. Bien sûr je nous en ai versé deux coupes, bien sûr je l’ai embrassée tendrement puis plus fougueusement, elle a fermé les yeux et s’est étendue sur le lit, offerte. Je connaissais tous les mots, je connaissais tous les gestes, c’étaient les mêmes, presque. Il me suffisait de fermer mes yeux et mon cœur, de retenir dans ma gorge le prénom qui m’embrasait, me faisait décoller, vite, trop vite. Elle a soupiré mais c’était lui que je caressais, lui que je pénétrais et faisais jouir, lui qui m’envoyait au paradis, d’un frisson.

Après elle est restée contre mon corps, abandonnée, et j’ai fixé la mer au loin, étincelante. J’avais tout pour être heureux mais le manque était là, mordant. Pensait-elle à mes aveux tronqués, se demandait-elle si je lui étais fidèle ? Comme dans la chanson de Brel on se méfiait du bord de l’eau, ne discutant que de sujets anodins, faciles. J’espérais qu’elle ne me parlerait pas de lui, ce soir. Ni des interviews ni du livre, j’avais le cœur trop plein d’amour pour pouvoir cacher la vérité, je le savais, je le sentais.

Que faisait-il, où était-il à ce moment-là ? Pensait-il à moi ? J’aurais tellement aimé l’oublier, oublier le garçon triste que j’avais entrevu trop brièvement, qui ne se livrait jamais. Celui qui m’avait écorché le cœur et l’âme, malgré lui.

\- C’est bientôt l’heure d’aller manger, hein ? a-t-elle demandé en se relevant. Il faut que je me prépare…

Elle a filé à la salle de bain, prendre une douche et se faire belle, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Je suis resté quelques minutes de plus sur ce lit, à penser à lui. J’avais presque envie de l’appeler pour entendre sa voix, sans raison, mais c’était tellement mièvre et dérisoire que je me suis retenu, heureusement. Il fallait que je l’oublie, absolument. Au moins le temps d’une soirée, d’une nuit. Lorsqu’elle est ressortie de la salle de bain je n’ai pu m’empêcher de sourire, elle était si belle, si délicate dans sa robe pâle que j’avais l’impression de me noyer dans les effluves de son parfum d’été.

\- Tu vas te laver ? a-t-elle demandé d’un ton réprobateur. J’ai faim, dépêche-toi.

\- Bien sûr, ai-je dit en me levant d’un bond, obéissant.

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour être prêt, propre, bien rasé, bien peigné, prêt à jouer la comédie du couple idéal qui va déguster du homard à la Belle Époque, comme si c’était naturel, comme si ça ne coutait rien, puisqu’on était amoureux et beaux.    

Le repas s’est déroulé comme dans un rêve, nous discutions avec facilité de choses et d’autres, les enfants, la rentrée, les prochaines vacances au ski, comme s’il n’y avait jamais eu de problèmes entre nous, comme si elle ne m’avait pas mis au pied du mur, peu avant.  Comme si je ne lui avais pas avoué une liaison imaginaire, comme si je ne pensais pas à lui, constamment. Après les mignardises obligatoires nous sommes allés prendre un dernier verre au bar, elle a ri de son rire cristallin, heureuse de sa soirée, heureuse d’être là, avec moi, heureuse de prouver à tous – et surtout elle-même - que tout allait bien. Je faisais mine d’y croire, rien ne devait entacher la comédie du couple épanoui, on payait assez cher pour ça.

Plus tard dans la nuit je fixais un rai de lumière au plafond, cœur battant. Le cinéma du bonheur parfait avait bien fonctionné, jusque dans ce lit. Mais moi je ne dormais pas. Mais moi, je pensais à lui, comme tout à l’heure, comme hier, comme toujours. L’envie de son corps ne me quittait pas, m’empêchant de dormir. C’était une malédiction, un piège sensuel, une brûlure constante.

Finalement je me suis levé, j'ai raflé quelques magazines sur la petite table et filé à la salle de bain, m’asseoir sur un fauteuil posé là, bien confortable. Bien sûr j'ai feuilletté  « Le Point » et je suis tombé sur une photo de lui, qui m’a irradié à nouveau. Il était souriant, un cliché pris avant un Conseil des Ministres sûrement, face au Président. Ça a ravivé la brûlure du désir, mon cœur a accéléré, il fallait que je lui parle, absolument. Immédiatement.

Comme un junkie je me suis précipité à nouveau dans la chambre pour fouiller dans mes poches, récupérer mon portable. En dépit de tout bon sens je me suis enfermé à nouveau dans la salle de bain pour écouter sa voix sur sa messagerie, sans laisser de message. Son ton était neutre, froid même mais je me suis mordu les lèvres, me laissant caresser par sa voix chaude, au-delà des mots. Soudain son nom est apparu sur mon écran, il m’appelait, j’avais dû le réveiller, merde.

\- Emmanuel ? a-t-il murmuré d’un ton inquiet.

\- Oui, je… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. J’avais juste envie… d’écouter ta voix, sur ton répondeur. C’est débile, je sais.

\- Mais tu es où, là ?

\- A l’hôtel Normandy, à Deauville. J’arrive pas à dormir. Je… je pense à toi, ai-je dit dans un frisson.

Tout d’abord il n'a rien répondu rien et j'ai cru que la ligne avait été coupée, puis il a murmuré, de sa voix chaude :

\- Emmanuel… ce n’est vraiment pas raisonnable, tu sais. Tu sais ce qu’on s’est dit ? Tu as promis à ta femme, on ne doit se voir que pour le livre. Tu te rappelles ?

\- Je sais, ai-je dit dans un souffle, cœur battant. Je sais. Je te promets que je ne t’appellerai plus pendant mes vacances. Je ne reprendrai contact que pour le livre, promis.

J’avais l’impression de promettre tout et n’importe quoi, en junkie de l’amour. Je me suis mordu violemment la lèvre pour ne pas dire « je t’aime », il l'a sûrement compris et a soupiré à son tour, accroissant mon trouble.

\- Tu veux quoi ? a-t-il demandé enfin, vaincu.

\- Faire l’amour avec toi…

\- Par téléphone ? Trop risqué, ma femme est à côté et elle a l’ouïe fine. Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas te recoucher et penser à moi, très fort, comme je penserai à toi. Dans dix minutes précisément. Tu imagineras tout ce que tu veux me faire te je ferai pareil, et nous jouirons ensemble, j’en suis sûr.

Je retenais mon souffle, troublé, déjà au bord de la jouissance.

\- Emmanuel ? Tu le feras ?

\- Oui, ai-je dit dans un souffle, fou de désir. Oui.

 

  **CLÉMENT**

 

 Ça fait une semaine qu’il vit chez moi, on a nos petites habitudes, comme un vieux couple. Le plus difficile a été la première nuit, quand je l’entendais respirer, voire ronfloter par terre, son matelas posé au sol à côté de mon lit. Du coup je devais l’enjamber pour aller aux toilettes, avec le risque de trébucher. Une présence discrète mais bien là quand même, dérangeante. On ne partage pas si souvent les nuits d’un inconnu, j’avais un peu honte dans mon vieux caleçon et mon tee-shirt trop grand. J’ai fait pas mal de cauchemars, au début. 

 Le côté sympa c’est qu’il a acheté une cafetière et nous prépare un bon café le  matin, alors qu’avant je buvais de l’instantané. J’ai aussi droit à du pain complet et du jus de fruit pressé, un luxe. En général nous n’échangeons guère le matin, moi je file après ma douche et lui reste toute la journée à écrire, du moins je crois. Sort-il parfois ? Je l’ignore, et je ne pose pas de questions. Il élude les rares que je pose, alors je n’insiste pas. Je me dis qu’un jour, il me dira tout. A moins qu’il ne disparaisse avant…

 C’est un hôte discret, toujours d’humeur égale, et un fin cuisinier, ce qui ne gâche rien. Au début j’avais un peu honte de profiter de ses talents  - et de ses achats – mais j’ai vite vu qu’il appréciait que l’on dîne ensemble, et que je le remercie pour sa cuisine. J’imagine qu’il ne doit pas voir grand monde, à part moi, et je deviens un hôte de choix, malgré moi. 

\- C’est normal que je te fasse à manger, tu m’héberges gratuitement, a-t-il dit le premier soir où nous avons mangé ensemble. D’ailleurs tu veux que je te verse quelque chose, pour le loyer ? Une participation ?

\- Oh non, non, c’est pas la peine, c’est mon père qui paie le loyer.

\- Ce serait pour te remercier, alors…

\- Non, vraiment. Si tu peux nous faire à manger et faire les courses, c’est déjà génial. D’habitude je ne mange que des surgelés et des trucs tout faits. Ou alors un kebab, en bas.

\- Comme tu veux, a-t-il souri en me resservant un peu de carottes et des haricots à la provençale. C’est plus agréable de cuisiner pour deux, et puis ça me change les idées.

A partir de là je suis rentré presque tous les soirs pour dîner avec lui, chaque soir une nouvelle recette et chaque soir une longue discussion sur le cinéma, l’économie ou la musique. Mais jamais rien de personnel, jamais.  

Ce soir dès que j’arrive dans le studio une délicieuse odeur de lasagnes vient me chatouiller les narines, je souris.

\- Pas de légumes, ce soir ?

\- Si, si. Les tomates, l’ail, l’oignon et le basilic c’est des légumes, dit-il en me lançant un petit clin d’œil.

\- C’est quoi ce tablier ? dis-je en le voyant ceint d’un tablier bariolé autour de la taille.

\- T’as vu ? Je viens de l’acheter pour ne pas me tacher. Déjà que j’ai plus beaucoup de vêtements propres…

\- Ah oui, il faut qu’on fasse une lessive, dis-je en me mordillant la lèvre. Moi je rentre ce week-end avec mes vêtements sales mais il y a une machine au sous-sol, avec un distributeur de lessive. Je te montrerai tout à l’heure.

\- Oui, ce serait bien. Merci.

Je termine de préparer la minuscule table qui nous sert pour les repas, puis m’assois, le sens affutés par les bonnes odeurs. Il pose une salade sur la table et une bouteille de rouge, je lève les sourcils :

\- On va boire du vin ?

\- Ben oui, pourquoi pas ? Un petit vin italien qui glissera tout seul, tu verras. Tu n’aimes pas ça ?

\- Je n’en bois pas souvent, en fait. On prend plutôt des bières au restau, avec mes copains, c’est moins cher.

\- Je comprends, oui.

\- C’est marrant, avec la paille autour de la bouteille ça me fait penser à la scène des chiens qui mangent le même spaghetti, tu connais ?

\- La Belle et le Clochard. Bien sûr que je connais !

\- Il ne manque plus que la bougie sur la table et ça fera vraiment dîner en amoureux, dis-je étourdiment.

Il cille mais ne répond pas, absorbé par la salade qu’il touille vigoureusement. Finalement le plat est prêt, j’en prends une bonne portion, ravi. Dès la première bouchée c’est toute l’Italie qui chante dans ma bouche – du moins l’idée que je m’en fais.

\- Huuummm… ch’est trop bon, dis-je en avalant une énorme bouchée – ma mère me taperait sur les doigts si elle me voyait faire. Trop trop bon.

\- Eh bien ça fait plaisir. C’est la recette de ma grand-mère, moi aussi j’adorais ça quand j’étais jeune.

\- Y a pas d’âge pour aimer les lasagnes ! Ma mère en fait des bonnes aussi, avec des courgettes et des aubergines du potager.

\- Ça doit être délicieux. Elle est sympa, ta mère. Tu rentres quand ? Samedi ?

\- Oui, le matin. Elle râle quand je lui ramène des tonnes de linge mais elle râle aussi quand je ne rentre pas, alors… Jamais contente.

Il sourit et secoue la tête, indulgent, et me sert un verre de vin. Je le hume avant de le goûter, il semble fort. Pas mon trip. Finalement j’en bois une gorgée, il est plutôt doux, sucré. Très doux, même. Nous mangeons en silence et je me régale, j’ai l’impression d’être  revenu chez ma mère, sans les reproches continuels.

Un bonheur.

Un verre en entraine un autre et bientôt je me sens gai, léger. On se lance dans un festival de contrepèteries, toutes plus nulles les unes que les autres, on est pris d’un fou rire qui nous plie en deux, sans plus savoir ce qui nous fait rire exactement.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je n’avais pas ri comme ça, dit-il en s’essuyant les yeux. Ça fait du bien.    

\- C’est vrai, ça fait du bien, dis-je en louchant sur le plat à moitié vide.

\- Ressers-toi, me dit-il avec un sourire. On sait ce que c’est que la faim.

\- Mais je vais finir par exploser… On garde le reste, hein ? On en remangera ?

\- Si tu veux, oui.

\- Ou tu veux le finir tout seul, ce weekend ?

\- Non, non, rassure-toi. Je t’en laisserai. D’ailleurs je ne serai peut-être plus là quand tu rentreras, glisse-t-il négligemment.

\- Quoi ? Tu pars ?

\- Tu croyais que j’allais passer toute ma vie ici ? C’est sympa, remarque, mais tu finirais par en avoir marre. C’est petit, ici…

Je le dévisage, sidéré. Je ne sais pas ce que je m’étais imaginé mais cette petite vie à deux me plaisait bien, au fond.

\- Tu pars déjà ?

\- Ça fait bientôt une semaine, c’est déjà long, non ? Tu seras content de retrouver ta liberté, crois-moi.

\- Pas sûr. Et tu vas aller où ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement. J’ai trouvé des chambres d’hôtes en Normandie, je vais essayer ça. La région parisienne est trop dangereuse.

Je fais une petite moue, pas convaincu. Emmanuel me fixe, surpris.

\- Ne me dis pas que je vais te manquer, quand même…

\- Si, un peu. Tes lasagnes vont me manquer.

\- Ben voyons. Je comprends mieux, fait-il en souriant. Grâce à toi j’ai pu consulter mon avocat en toute discrétion, c’est déjà beaucoup.

\- Il est venu ici ?

\- Non, je suis allé chez lui. Un problème ? fait-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je… je suis surpris, c’est tout. Je croyais que tu ne voyais personne, c’est tout. Pour tes ennuis avec la police ?

\- Non, pour mon divorce, fait-il froidement.

\- Ça ne me regarde pas, je sais, je ne devrais pas te poser toutes ces questions. Désolé.

\- C’est pas grave, Clément. Tu es déjà très gentil de m’accueillir sans poser de questions, dit-il en posant brièvement sa main sur la mienne.

Le silence se fait autour de nous, je me répète intérieurement que je suis un imbécile, que je prends tout à cœur. Je n’arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je me sens déçu, pourquoi je lui en veux de partir si vite.  Je reste les yeux dans le vague un long moment, jusqu’à ce qu’il murmure :

\- Clément, ça va ? Tu es l’air si triste…

\- Qui, moi ? Oh non, non. Je suis fatigué, c’est tout, ça doit être le vin.

Je me lève et vais à la fenêtre, contempler la ville de Gentilly qui s’étire devant moi. J’ai comme un poids dans la poitrine, j’ai trop bu. Bientôt je serai seul à nouveau, et c’est très bien. Du moins c’est ce dont j’essaie de me convaincre, sans succès.

\- Clément, ça va ? demande Emmanuel qui vient se mettre juste derrière moi, posant une main sur mon épaule.

Sa main est chaude et réveille quelque chose en moi, quelque chose que je ne connais pas, qui me brûle littéralement sur place. En un geste je me retourne, j’attrape son cou et le tire vers moi, posant mes lèvres sur sa bouche sans ménagement. Surpris il ne bouge pas puis tente de s’éloigner mais je tiens fermement sa nuque et tente d’approfondir le baiser, de forcer le barrage de ses lèvres. Lorsque je me colle tout contre lui il soupire et entrouvre la bouche, mêlant ma langue à la sienne avec force, désespoir, presque.    

Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, ni pourquoi. Je n’ai jamais embrassé un garçon ni eu envie de le faire, mais en cet instant je ne vis que pour son baiser, ses mains sur moi, son ventre contre le mien et son odeur d’amande. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, ni le pourquoi ni le comment, mais s’il s’éloigne, je meurs, c’est sûr.   

\- Clément, non, murmure-t-il au bout de plusieurs secondes d’apnée, en me dévisageant. Non.

\- Si, dis-je en reprenant sa bouche et en le forçant à reculer, jusqu’à ce qu’il bascule sur le lit.

Sans hésiter je me couche contre lui, je soupire et gémis avec impudeur en me frottant à lui, en gestes saccadés. Il pourrait se dégager sans trop de problèmes mais ne lutte plus, les yeux fermés et la bouche offerte.

\- Non, répète-t-il doucement quand parfois je lâche ses lèvres, avant de les reprendre rapidement.

Il dit non mais son corps dit oui, ses mains qui caressent mon dos et mes fesses à travers le jean, son ventre qui tangue sous le mien, et cette bosse, là… Je fais crisser mes ongles sur son pantalon et il pousse un petit cri, souffle court. Une vague de désir brûlant m’envahit, je ne réfléchis plus, mon corps a pris le ~~s~~ contrôle, mes derniers neurones ont cramé avec son premier soupir, en un frisson. Soudain il retire ses lèvres des miennes et me fixe comme un désespéré, comme s’il apprenait par cœur chaque trait de mon visage.

\- Clément, il ne faut pas…

\- Si.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà… ?

\- Non, dis-je en me cambrant pour mieux sentir son corps, montre-moi.

En quelques secondes nos vêtements sont par terre, en vrac, et après quelques instants de pur désir où nous nous regardons, immobiles, il pose son corps contre le mien, me faisant longuement frissonner. Le contact des chairs nues est délicieux, troublant et enivrant, et bientôt nous nous frottons l’un à l’autre sans plus de pudeur, cherchant à nous toucher davantage, nous sentir davantage. Ses mains et sa langue me déflorent, avec lenteur et délicatesse, puis plus vigoureusement, et quand enfin il est en moi, tourmentant mon intimité avec virtuosité, je plante mes doigts dans ses épaules pour ne pas crier de plaisir, ce que je finis quand même par faire.   

 

**oOo**

 

Le cadeau de Teli aujourd'hui : un portrait de Clément, qui ressemble beaucoup à l'acteur Clément Manuel en plus jeune, dont je me suis inspirée... je l'avais adoré dans "Ainsi soient-ils".

Allez découvrir la page de Teli sur Tumblr, il y a des pépites : Telicosycorner.tumblr.com

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Un grand grand merci à mon illustratrice hors pair, Teli, et à ma bêta d'exception, Politicodramatique, découvrez leurs œuvres sur Tumbler et AO3, elles le méritent...
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre plein d'amour vous a plu, merci d'avance de vos réactions, et à samedi prochain ?


	21. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retour à notre histoire, pendant les travaux, la vente continue... Merci à vous qui continuez à suivre cette histoire, vous avez bien compris que tout cela n'est que pure fantaisie, heureusement. D'ailleurs au fur et à mesure des chapitres vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à vous attacher au couple Emmanuel/Clément qui vole presque la vedette au couple d'origine, c'est assez drôle. 
> 
> Un grand merci à vous qui m'avez envoyé des kudos et un plus grand merci encore à ceux qui laissent des commentaires : Teli, toujours au taquet, cecilia, Gaspard, Sarahzinbi et Mehera. Merci aussi à ma bêta Politicodramatique qui se décarcasse pour moi, heureusement que tu me surveilles ;) 
> 
> Prêts pour la suite ?

**20**

**EMMANUEL  
**

Brigitte venait de partir en taxi pour la gare, je suis resté longtemps les yeux dans le vide, à fixer l’océan au loin, d’un bleu un peu gris. Cette semaine de congés nous avait fait du bien, nous nous étions rapprochés et j’avais presque pu l’oublier, lui. Par instants. Les instants où j’étais occupé à faire du vélo avec elle ou du tennis, les petits instants de bonheur volés. J’étais fier au bout du compte de ne pas l’avoir rappelé, c’était une petite victoire sur moi-même, une victoire quand même. Peut-être qu’on réussirait à se voir uniquement pour le livre, peut-être que je guérirais de lui.

Et là j’avais une semaine pour avancer sur mon roman –presque abandonné depuis un an, cette année de rapprochements et de tergiversations, cette année où j’avais presque oublié mon projet de vivre comme un écrivain. Et un écrivain seulement. Pas un journaliste un peu people, surexposé. Et puis il y avait cette idée d’essai que j’avais depuis longtemps, un essai sur l’histoire des institutions de la 5ème république, un essai pour plus tard.   

Mais il y avait aussi ce mail de Thierry, mon patron, me rappelant qu’il attendait les épreuves du bouquin sur Manuel pour la rentrée, fin septembre, dont je n’avais pas écrit une ligne. Un instant j’ai eu un vertige, me demandant comment et où tout ce temps avec lui avait filé, pour que je me retrouve un an après sans rien. Presque rien. Quelques souvenirs et anecdotes grappillés çà et là, mais rien de vraiment utile. On n’avait quand même pas passé tous nos entretiens à baiser, même si les pour les derniers rendez-vous  ça avait été le cas, sans que je m’en plaigne vraiment.

Là j’étais au pied du mur, et le mur était immense. Soit mettre fin définitivement à cette mascarade – et ses à-côtés addictifs-, soit fournir du matériau solide à mon patron. Autant le dire tout de suite, je n’étais pas prêt à rompre et abandonner le livre ou Manuel, même si j’avais affirmé le contraire. C’était de douces illusions que j’aimais caresser, celles de penser que j’avais la possibilité de couper court, redevenir l’homme que j’étais avant. Il avait disparu depuis longtemps, l’homme que j’étais avant. 

Le vent soufflait fort sur la plage en face de moi, il n’y avait plus de baigneurs, que des bateaux au loin et les mouettes criardes. Brigitte devait monter dans son train, un instant j’ai eu envie de la rejoindre, rentrer à Paris et reprendre ma vie, mais cela signifierait aussi la tentation de l’appeler, le croiser, le rencontrer.

Bref ne pas avancer d’un iota. 

Je suis resté longtemps, immobile, à peser le pour et le contre. De toute façon la situation était intenable et de toute façon j’étais fait comme un rat, amoureux. J’ai cherché longtemps une issue dans ma tête, en observant le vol des mouettes. Puis l’idée m’est venue, si simple et si absurde : comme rien de sensé n’était possible, j’allais faire l’insensé : écrire ce livre, seul. L’inventer du début à la fin, comme un roman. Mes questions et mes réponses à sa place, à chercher le plus crédible. C’était n’importe quoi mais au moins j’aurais quelque chose à montrer à mon chef, avant de décréter que le Premier ministre avait changé d’avis, et s’opposait à la sortie du livre. C’était n’importe quoi, de la folie pure.

Oui, j’étais fou, je crois.

Le début de la fin, alors que je pensais m’en sortir comme ça. On tombe toujours dans ses propres pièges.

Je voulais juste écrire quelques chapitres inoffensifs, réalistes, peut-être même vrais. J’avais une semaine pour pondre quelques chapitres, un luxe. Je connaissais sa biographie officielle et officieuse par cœur, il suffisait d’ajouter quelques souvenirs réels ou bidons, j’ai cru m’en sortir.

Oui, vraiment, j’ai cru m’en sortir.

« Itinéraire d’un enfant sage » m’est venu comme titre, et j’ai commencé à écrire, presque sans réfléchir. Le début a été simple, des éléments de contexte, pourquoi ce livre, notre rencontre –expurgée-, la volonté de faire tomber le masque, de montrer l’homme de l’intérieur. La recherche de la vérité, d’une certaine vérité. Manuel Valls en mieux. Quelle prétention m’a pris à ce moment-là, de croire que je pouvais lui inventer une vie, un but, une histoire ? Sans que je sache pourquoi ça m’a paru simple, linéaire, j’en avais lu tellement, de ce type d’ouvrage. Et puis oui, je le connaissais bien lui, Manuel. De l’intérieur, même. Très intimement. Trop.

Un instant j’ai cru que la solution était là, simple, facile, et les mots ont glissé sous mes doigts. Une enfance rêvée, améliorée, une mère aimante et des copains chaleureux mais cette petite blessure, celle de n’être pas né français. Une petite entaille qui deviendrait un gouffre, à l’adolescence. Cette petite différence qui est sa force et sa faiblesse, je l’ai réinventée pour lui. Soudain son parcours m’est apparu évident : conquérir la nationalité française et la sublimer pour devenir finalement un des plus grands hommes politiques de France. Sweet revenge.

Peut-être en avions nous parlé, peut-être l’ai-je rêvé. Les heures ont passé vite alors que je lui inventais cette enfance, cette adolescence, soudain c’était déjà le soir, la nuit allait tomber sur la maison au bord de la plage. Quand mon téléphone a vibré, j’ai sursauté, j’étais comme en transe, pris par mon sujet, par cette vie imaginaire si crédible que j’en devinais les douceurs et les douleurs, comme un médium. 

Quand Brigitte m’a demandé si j‘allais bien, je n’ai pas menti : oui, j’allais bien, j’avais écrit près de quinze pages en semi hypnose, comme si sa voix m’avait porté, me racontant à l’oreille ses secrets d’enfance.  Et j’allais bien, vraiment. J’avais avancé, dans un brouillard doux et sucré, cotonneux. Elle a paru ravie, m’a raconté son voyage et l’appartement vide, je l’écoutais à peine. Mon regard ne lâchait pas les pages noircies par mes inventions, rectifiant un mot ici ou une faute de frappe là, et Manuel était là. Il était à moi, en mieux.

Je réussissais à combler le manque en le réinventant, en une sorte de nirvana radieux.

Le soir, épuisé, je suis allé au restaurant sur la plage, trop chic, pour manger des huitres et boire du vin blanc, installé contre la vitre donnant sur la mer plongée dans l’obscurité. C’était comme s’il était en face de moi, à me raconter sa vie, ses déboires, ses espoirs. Je me souviens que j’avais pris des notes, pour ne pas oublier ses confidences. Les confidences d’un fantôme. Manuel, était là, proche, contre moi, en moi, il était moi et je devenais lui, j’étais fou. 

Le manège a duré une semaine, une semaine à imaginer des questions et des réponses, des anecdotes, des projets, toujours à partir de la réalité. Une certaine idée de la France. J’ai cherché sur Internet des infos indispensables : quel lycée, quel cursus, quels amis ? Sa naturalisation, quelle année ? Le portrait fait par son père, quelle année ? La rencontre avec Michel Rocard, quelle année ? Son mariage, la naissance des enfants ? Il me fallait des bases solides, incontestables pour broder autour et garder un air de vérité.

J’ai décrit la réalité et j’ai inventé le reste, sauf certaines anecdotes réelles, comme ce copain de fac dont il m’avait parlé un soir, avec lequel il était parti en voyage pour faire le tour de l’Europe, avec seulement quelques sous en poche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai brossé le portrait de cet ami avec moult détails, lui inventant toute une famille et un parcours universitaire. Et j’ai mentionné leurs déboires en Grèce, où ils ont été arrêtés par la police – pour des faits dont mon interlocuteur imaginaire refusait  soi-disant de parler – alors que je connaissais parfaitement la vérité. Pourquoi avoir décrit avec précision la gêne de Manuel, que voulais-je sous-entendre à ce moment-là ? Je l’ignorais, je l’ignore toujours.    

Parfois j’avais l’impression de toucher la vérité, cette vérité que j’avais frôlée dans les caresses, des moments d’abandon. Parfois je savais que le récit était trop beau, trop parfait pour être vrai, de la vraie langue de bois. Ce que l’on trouve dans les biographies, souvent.

Les journées se déroulaient à un rythme régulier, facile : mon lever, le petit-déjeuner et la presse, indispensables. Puis j’allais courir sur la plage, par tous les temps, me défouler et faire fonctionner mon cerveau, cherchant des idées, des angles, des mots. Des phrases entières parfois. Puis l’écriture, jusqu’au soir. J’avançais sans crainte et sans plan, de toute façon tout cela allait disparaître à mon retour de vacances, ce n’était que du matériau factice, du stuc doré. Je connaissais trop la vie et les hommes pour ne pas savoir qu’à mon retour Manuel se serait peut-être lassé, pris par quelqu’un d’autre ou autre chose, et moi-même j’avais fait des promesses à Brigitte. En l’inventant quotidiennement j’avais moins besoin de sa présence, il était déjà avec moi, tout le temps.

Demain serait un autre jour, à ce moment-là je noircissais des pages avec facilité, demain n’existait pas.

Il n’a pas essayé de m’appeler, j’en ai fait de même, je répugnais à lui mentir. C’était une parenthèse hors de la vie, hors du temps. A la fin de la semaine j’avais 50 pages et la certitude d’avoir eu une idée de génie.

 

oOo

 

Trois jours après mon retour j’ai été convoqué par le directeur de chaîne à 18 heures, une heure inhabituelle. J’avais donné mon texte à mon patron dès le lundi matin, texte que j’avais largement expurgé après une relecture attentive, car trop romanesque. Il fallait quand même que le début tienne la route, et ne ressemble pas trop à un roman. J’avais viré un certain nombre d’anecdotes inventées pour ne laisser que les réelles, et des ambiances. Je n’attendais pas de retour rapide de mon chef, aussi ai-je pensé qu’il voulait me voir pour un autre sujet.

La rédaction avait d’autres urgences, entre les menaces d’attentat et la rentrée sociale un peu chaude. Je n’avais toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Manuel, chaque soir je repoussais le moment de l’appeler, pour une raison inconnue. Notre dernier rendez-vous – si on peut nommer ainsi une entrevue à laquelle j’avais été convié par les flics- avait été plus que tendu, je ne savais pas très bien où nous en étions, vraiment. Après avoir patienté dans le couloir un temps infini, j’ai enfin été prié d’entrer dans le bureau du directeur, qui me fixait sans aménité.

\- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez écrit ? a-t-il lancé sans autre préambule, et j’ai dégluti.

\- Pardon ?

\- Est-ce que vous avez pris conscience qu’on ne peut pas tout écrire dans ce genre de livre ?

Un instant je me suis dit qu’il avait découvert notre aventure entre les lignes, ou que je l’avais révélée moi-même sans le vouloir, dans une sorte de crise de délire.

\- Je ne vois pas à quoi vous faites allusion…

\- Cette histoire de prison en Grèce c’est n’importe quoi !

\- Mais…

\- Ça  cache quoi ? Un trafic de stupéfiant, une histoire de mœurs ? Le PM a validé cette confidence ?

\- Comment ? Euh… non. Ça n’est pas prévu comme ça. Vous en avez eu la primeur, ai-je ajouté en relevant le menton, sur le mode « on ne me la fait pas, à moi ».

\- Vous êtes complètement fou. Il faut rectifier ça, absolument. L’expurger.

Bien entendu mon sang de journaliste et d’auteur n’a fait qu’un tour, j’allais crier à la censure quand j’ai réalisé que je ne pouvais décemment pas trop me battre pour un livre écrit seul, sans le consentement du sujet.

\- D’accord. Vous avez raison, je ne me rendais pas compte, je vais le reprendre. Supprimer ce passage. Et le reste ?

\- Le reste ?

\- Vous en pensez quoi ?

\- C’est bien, a-t-il lâché en haussant les épaules, comme s’il s’en foutait complètement.

Ce qui était sans aucun doute le cas.

– C’est un peu long sur l’enfance et l’adolescence, a-t-il repris finalement. Un peu anecdotique. On n’est pas obligé de tout dire, vous savez.

J’ai retenu un sourire moqueur, s’il avait su que j’en avais inventé une bonne partie…

\- Faites quand même relire le texte à M. Valls, a-t-il murmuré en me fixant intensément. Je ne pense pas qu’il approuve ces confidences. Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec un scandale ingérable.

\- OK, ai-je grommelé, vexé.

\- Ceci dit, chapeau, a-t-il repris. Si vous avez réussi à lui soutirer tout ça c’est que vous êtes très fort…

J’ai esquissé un sourire gêné, bien conscient de mes limites, puis je suis retourné dans mon bureau, un peu perplexe.

C’est en voyant s’afficher le nom de Manuel sur mon portable que j’ai su que j’avais fait une bêtise – une grosse.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ces conneries ? a-t-il explosé dès que j’ai décroché.

\- Bonjour, d’abord. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, ai-je dit le plus froidement possible.

\- Mon attachée de presse m’apprend que tu as envoyé un livre à mon sujet à ton patron ? Mais je n’ai rien validé !

\- C’est pas ce que tu crois… calme-toi. Je vais t’expliquer…

\- Pas au téléphone. Rendez-vous ce soir à 20 heures à l’endroit habituel. Et viens avec ce torchon.

Au son de sa voix je voyais bien qu’il ne plaisantait pas et mon cœur s’est serré. Il me restait deux heures pour trouver une excuse ou une explication valable, je n’en avais aucune. Et aucune intention de lui montrer mon livre –mon début de roman, plutôt. 

C’est un peu stressé que j’ai monté les marches ce soir-là, le rendez-vous n’aurait rien de galant. Mais en même temps je n’avais pas l’intention de me laisser faire, j’allais vendre ma peau, et cher. Je suis entré dans l’appartement plongé dans le noir, cœur battant.  Je savais bien que Manuel ne m’attendait pas derrière la porte pour m’embrasser mais là le silence était pesant, à part mes pas sur le parquet vernis.

En arrivant dans la salle à manger je l’ai vu assis sur son fauteuil, portable à la main, sans doute en train de lire ses mails. Une petite lampe était allumée à côté de lui, jetant des ombres sur son visage, faisant ressortir ses rides.

\- Qu’est-ce que t’as foutu, Emmanuel ? m’a-t-il demandé en soupirant, comme un gamin qu’on gronde.

\- J’ai essayé de satisfaire mon employeur, je suis payé pour ça, ai-je répondu froidement en m’asseyant.

L’homme en face de moi ne m’impressionnait plus, il paraissait plus fatigué que dangereux, la bouche amère, les épaules basses.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Pas du tout. J’ai essayé de te prévenir plusieurs fois, mon patron me réclamait un début de livre… je n’avais pas le choix. Je te l’avais dit.

\- Et c’est pour ça que tu as inventé n’importe quoi ?

\- Je… je n’ai pas inventé n’importe quoi. Pas à proprement parler. Disons que j’ai un peu… brodé autour de la réalité. De toute façon je comptais lui dire que le livre était abandonné, comme on en avait parlé.

\- Mais t’es complètement con, Emmanuel ! Ou inconscient ? a-t-il lancé, des éclairs dans les yeux.

\- Mais non, puisque je voulais lui dire que tout était abandonné… c’était juste pour lui fournir quelque chose, avoir l’air de bosser, quand je suis avec toi. Tu sais combien d’heures on a passé ensemble ?

\- Mais bordel, pourquoi tu es allé raconter des trucs intimes ? a-t-il glapi en se levant et en venant vers moi, menaçant. C’est quoi cette histoire de prison en Grèce ? Pourquoi tu en as parlé ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas, ça m’est venu comme ça, ai-je murmuré, cœur battant. Il fallait bien que j’écrive quelque chose. Tu l’as lu ?

\- Pas tout, non, que les meilleures feuilles, visiblement ! Quand je pense que j’ai découvert ça par mon cabinet ! Mais t’es complètement taré d’avoir révélé ça sur moi, tu te rends compte de la gravité de ce que tu as fait ? De quoi d’autre tu as parlé ?

\- Rien d’inavouable, je te le jure. Je… je suis désolé, je n’avais pas le choix, je devais rendre quelque chose, ai-je tenté en me levant à mon tour. Et tu m’en avais dit si peu… J’ai été obligé de…

Une gifle violente est venue s’abattre sur ma joue, j’ai vu des étoiles et j’ai trébuché, retombant lourdement sur le canapé.

\- Je devrais te tuer pour ce que tu as fait, Emmanuel, a-t-il grincé entre ses dents. Tu te rends compte combien c’est grave ? Bientôt ça va faire le tour de Paris et tout le monde se moquera de moi, moi qui ai toujours pris soin de ne rien raconter, à personne. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? TU T’EN RENDS COMPTE ?

Sa voix partait dans les aigus, je ne l’avais jamais vu autant en colère, le visage cramoisi et les poings serrés. Il a empoigné un vase à sa portée et l’a lancé vers moi, je ne l’ai évité que de justesse. Soudain j’ai eu peur, vraiment peur. Un frisson glacé m’a traversé, me coupant le souffle.

\- Mais calme-toi, Manuel, tu deviens fou…

Je me suis levé et ai fait trois pas en arrière, livide, comprenant qu’il serait inutile d’essayer de m’expliquer. J’avais fait une connerie, c’était trop tard pour s’excuser. Il me fixait avec des yeux de dément, fou de rage, avançant lentement vers moi.

\- Tu vas me donner le fichier et détruire toutes les copies, tu entends ? TU ENTENDS ?

\- Oui, oui, OK. Pas de problème…

\- Tu l’as sur toi ?

\- Je… non. J’ai le fichier sur mon ordi, à la maison.

\- Qui y a accès ?

\- Personne, je te jure, ai-je répété devant son air menaçant.

\- Et tu l’as envoyé à qui, à part à ton patron ?

\- Personne, ai-je soufflé en secouant la tête. Personne. Je vais le détruire.

\- Il y a intérêt, parce que sinon…

Un frisson glacé m’a parcouru l’échine, il était terrifiant de colère froide, prêt à tout.

\- Personne ne doit savoir, tu entends ? Personne ! Tu sais que je peux te faire disparaître comme je veux, Emmanuel. Toi, ta femme, tes petits-enfants, tout le monde. Et je n’hésiterai pas, je te le promets. Personne ne se mettra sur ma route. Personne. Tu as bien compris ?

J’ai acquiescé, muet de peur, me rendant compte enfin de l’énormité de ce que j’avais fait et des risques que j’avais pris. L’homme en face de moi n’était plus l’amant tendre ou passionné mais une brute en colère, prêt à en découdre. Après avoir tourné les talons j’ai redescendu l’escalier, affolé. 

   


**CLÉMENT**

C’est le premier jour de la rentrée à la fac, j’écoute d’une oreille distraite le prof qui nous annonce le programme de l’année, j’ai envie de bailler. A côté de moi Thomas et Mylène discutent à voix basse, ravis de se retrouver, et Inès surfe discrètement sur internet, comme souvent.  

J’ai été heureux de la revoir, ce matin, mais moins qu’avant, moins qu’il y a quelques semaines encore. J’étais secrètement amoureux d’elle mais ça me parait lointain, une autre époque. Une autre vie. Je la regarde en douce, essayant de la trouver belle, attirante, mais sa beauté ne me touche pas. Pas comme avant.

C’est con la vie. Tout change d’un instant à l’autre, sans qu’on sache pourquoi. 

Le prof nous parle des statistiques de réussite et des débouchés de la filière, je me demande pourquoi je n’ai pas fait du droit, finalement. Plus de débouchés et la possibilité d’aider les gens victimes d’injustices, suivez mon regard…   Ben voyons.

J’essaie de ne pas penser à lui mais c’est difficile, depuis ce matin je me sens différent, subtilement. Quand je me suis réveillé les images de la nuit me sont revenues, trop précises. Il était sur son matelas et moi dans mon petit lit mais nous avions passé une bonne partie de la nuit ensemble, à faire des trucs que je n’imaginais même pas. Ou ne voulais pas imaginer. J’ai du mal à savoir quelle est la part de l’improvisation ou du déni, chez moi.

En tout cas je me sens différent, et ça me stresse. Une angoisse sourde m’empêche de réfléchir, de me concentrer. Et toutes ces questions… Pourquoi j’ai fait ça ? Était-ce une erreur ? Une passade ? Est-ce que je serai toujours « comme ça » ?… C’est une chose de prôner l’ouverture d’esprit, l’égalité, le droit à l’indifférence, c’est autre chose de le vivre au quotidien.

Demain, je rentre chez moi, chez ma mère, sera-t-il encore là à mon retour ? Ai-je envie de le revoir ? Pourquoi me suis-je lancé dans cette histoire compliquée, dont je ne connais ni les tenants ni les aboutissants ? Que me cache-t-il ? Je sais très peu de choses de lui, ce qui a sans doute participé à son charme, et j’ai peur de la suite. Qu’il ne soit pas si innocent que ça. Qu’il ait cherché à me séduire pour mieux me manipuler, même si je sais très bien que c’est moi qui ai pris l’initiative, hier soir.

Nous n’avons pas échangé deux mots ce matin ; il dormait – ou faisait semblant de dormir - quand je suis parti, ça m’a soulagé. J’essaie de me souvenir de ce qu’on s’est dit, cette nuit, mais c’est flou. Pratiquement rien, je crois. J’avais trop bu, on a agi sans se faire de déclarations, et c’est mieux comme ça.

Peut-être que ce soir il n’en reparlera pas. Peut-être qu’il sera parti, déjà. Une petite bouffée d’espoir m’envahit, oui, j’aimerais mieux qu’il soit parti, parce que je me sens trop mal, là. C’est trop ingérable pour moi, pas inscrit dans mon parcours de vie. C’est pas dans mon scénario, c’était juste une erreur, un coup d’un soir.

Ça arrive à tout le monde. Sûrement. 

 

oOo

 

Il est vingt heures, j’ai trainé dans les bars avec les copains, soi-disant pour fêter la rentrée.  T’as qu’à croire. En fait je suis mort de trouille à l’idée de rentrer chez moi, de le retrouver. Impossible de savoir où j’en suis vraiment mais après trois bières ça va mieux, je n’ai plus peur. Et puis c’est chez moi, bordel, je ne vais pas fuir parce que j’appréhende de le revoir. Cette fois, je rentre, me dis-je en prenant le métro. Même pas peur.

J’entre dans le studio, tout est calme et désert, je ressens à la fois du soulagement et de la déception. Le mec qui ne sait pas ce qu’il veut…

Après vérification ses affaires sont toujours là, mon cœur repart. Il va finir par rentrer, nous pourrons avoir une explication, mettre les choses au clair. Si ça se trouve il regrette, comme moi, et ne sait pas ce qui s’est passé non plus. Il est marié, non ? Tout ça une gigantesque erreur, un moment d’égarement.  Forcément.

Il est 22 heures et il n’est pas revenu, je commence à me ronger les ongles. J’ai la tête lourde après toutes ces bières et je grignote un sandwich improvisé, n’osant pas toucher au reste de lasagnes, pourtant appétissantes. Je me répète que tout va bien, que je ne l’attends pas mais je bondis à chaque bruit de porte ou d’ascenseur dans le couloir, sur les nerfs. Ça promet.

Finalement j’entends un cliquetis dans la porte à minuit passé, je m’immobilise dans mon lit, éteignant mon portable d’un geste. J’ai peur et c’est idiot, peur de je ne sais quoi. Il file à la salle de bain, j’entends le bruit de la douche et je m’efforce de ne pas imaginer son corps, que je connais bien, maintenant. J’espère qu’il va se coucher vite et dormir, et moi aussi. Si ces foutues pensées se calment un peu.

Il s’est couché, tout est calme, je ne dors pas. Lui non plus. Je n’entends pas son souffle régulier, j’ai même l’impression qu’il retient sa respiration, comme moi. Je voudrais qu’il parte et je voudrais lui parler, mettre les choses à plat, m’expliquer. Je me fais des discours dans ma tête, bien rationnels et neutres, tout ce que je ne lui dirai jamais. Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit, stressé, jusqu’à mettre mon casque et écouter de la musique, pour arrêter d’écouter son souffle.

 

oOo

 

Une petite lueur me tire l’œil, l’aube n’est pas encore levée mais il est debout devant la porte, tout habillé, sa valise à la main.

\- Tu fais quoi ? dis-je sans réfléchir en me relevant dans mon lit.

\- Je t’ai réveillé ? Je suis désolé.

\- Tu pars comme un voleur ?

D’un geste j’allume la lumière, il cille, ébloui, puis grimace.

\- Non, je ne pars pas comme un voleur, je t’avais prévenu…

\- Pourquoi si tôt ?

\- Je… je voulais éviter une discussion gênante, pour nous deux. C’est mieux comme ça, je crois…

Il n’a pas l’air fier de lui et ça m’agace, comme s’il avait fui en douce. Alors que c’était exactement ce que je voulais, hier. Qu’il parte vite.

\- Il parait, dis-je avec amertume. C’est ce qu’on dit toujours, dans ces cas-là. Pas très élégant mais efficace…

Je ne comprends pas moi-même pourquoi je lui fais des reproches, je parle sans réfléchir, en pilote automatique.

\- Clément, je suis désolé, dit-il en se mordillant la lèvre. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris avant-hier soir, je n’aurais pas dû. Pardon.

\- Je te signale que ce qui s’est passé, je l’ai bien cherché moi aussi. Tu n’as pas à me traiter en gamin, je suis majeur depuis quelques temps déjà, je réponds avec aigreur.

Il secoue la tête puis vient s’asseoir sur le bord de mon lit, visiblement dépassé.

\- Je sais que tu es majeur, Clément, et j’imagine que ce n’était pas la première fois. C’est pas le problème.

\- C’est quoi le problème alors ?

\- Le problème c’est ma situation, et que ça peut mal tourner. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi. Je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour toi.

Je sens un sourire amer se dessiner sur mes lèvres, malgré moi :

\- Ah oui ? Et c’est qui la bonne personne pour moi ?

\- Inès, par exemple. Elle est charmante, et intelligente.

\- Inès ne s’intéresse pas à moi.

\- Tu trouveras, dit-il en souriant. Je ne m’inquiète pas pour toi.

\- Mais moi je m’inquiète pour toi. Tu fuis quoi, exactement ? Qu’est-ce qui justifie de se tirer en douce à 5 heures du matin ?

Son sourire s’évanouit sur ses lèvres, il soupire.

\- Je te l’ai déjà dit, non ? Pourquoi tu me reposes la question ?

\- Ou alors c’est juste que tu n’assumes pas d’avoir couché avec moi ? J’ai été si mauvais que ça ?

\- Clément, souffle-t-il comme on parle à un enfant buté, ne dis pas ça. C’est faux et tu le sais. Ce n’est pas toi qui as un problème, c’est moi.

Cette attitude raisonnable m’agace, je ne suis pas un gamin, merde.

\- Arrête avec tes belles phrases, Emmanuel. J’arrive pas à savoir si tu es quelqu’un de dangereux ou juste un mythomane qui se croit recherché par toutes les polices…

\- Rappelle-toi les gendarmes chez ta mère, Clément. Tu les as vus, non ?

\- Oui, c’est vrai… Mais c’est quoi que tu caches, alors ? Je ne crois pas à cette histoire de dossier disparu, ça ne tient pas debout.

Il hausse les épaules, sans me regarder, et ça m’énerve encore plus.

\- Il s’est passé quoi, avec Valls ? Qu’est-ce que tu as appris sur lui ?

\- Rien…

\- Qu’est-ce qui pourrait être tellement grave qu’il te fasse rechercher par la police ?

\- Ne cherche pas, s’il te plait.

Il reste les yeux au sol, buté, la bouche amère. Enfin il lève les yeux vers moi, hésitant, et je comprends. Je comprends tout, d’un coup.

\- Tu as couché avec lui ?

\- Ne dis pas ça, dit-il d’une voix blanche. C’est faux.

\- Tu as couché avec le Premier ministre ?

\- Arrête, Clément.

\- C’est pour ça qu’il te poursuit, pour te faire taire… parce que tu sais des choses, hein ?  Ah ben merde, alors.

\- Tais-toi, répète-t-il d’une voix mourante.

Je suis sidéré, abasourdi par l’énormité de la nouvelle. Pourtant  le Premier ministre est marié, et si viril, apparemment, c’est incroyable. J’ai du mal à accepter cette idée, inconcevable.

\- Comment c’est possible, Emmanuel ? Comment ça s’est passé ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu veux des détails, c’est ça ? Ça s’est passé comme pour nous, simplement, comme ça… Je ne sais pas, en fait. Moi-même je ne comprends pas.

\- Je ne savais pas qu’il était…

\- Il ne l’est pas. Pas plus que toi et moi. C’était un accident, voilà…

Je reste bouche bée, incrédule. Me dire que j’ai couché avec un type qui a couché avec le Premier ministre, c’est le bouquet. J’hésite entre le dégout et l’envie de rire, je finis par me mordre la lèvre, inconsciemment.

\- Tant mieux si ça te fait rire, Clément, reprend-il froidement, mais j’aimerais vraiment que ça reste entre nous, hein ?

\- Évidemment, dis-je, refroidi. A qui veux-tu que j’en parle ?

\- A tes copains, par exemple. Ta mère, ton frère…

\- Non, rassure-toi. Je sais être discret quand c’est important. Et puis comment j’expliquerais que je suis au courant ? Je ne parlerai jamais de toi, je te le jure. Parce que j’assume pas plus que toi, tu sais. Et je ne veux pas prendre de risques.

On se regarde, indécis. Je me dis qu’il a vraiment de beaux yeux et mon cœur repart, sourdement. Une voiture klaxonne dehors, nous faisant sursauter, il ne fait même pas jour. Il ne fait pas jour et j’ai l’impression d’avoir changé de vie, de planète.

\- J’aimerais vraiment que tu me dises la vérité, Emmanuel, dis-je à voix basse. Ça me fait un peu peur, toute cette histoire.

Il me fixe, l’air sombre.

\- C’est mieux pour toi, de ne pas tout savoir. Crois-moi.

\- De toute façon, je t’ai hébergé une semaine alors que je savais que les gendarmes te recherchaient, je suis déjà dans la merde jusqu’au cou, tu sais. Il n’y a plus grand-chose à sauver.

\- Je ne suis pas d’accord, reprend-il. Tu peux croire que c’est une histoire politique, ou de l’espionnage industriel. Tu pourras toujours dire que tu ne savais pas. Que je t’ai menti.

\- Et que tu as abusé de moi, aussi ? Tu sais bien que ce n’est pas vrai.

\- Je suis désolé, répète-t-il sourdement. On n’aurait pas dû…

Sa mine est triste, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens, si c’est de la pitié ou autre chose mais j’ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Ou besoin. Sans plus réfléchir je me lève et je l’enlace, le serrant fort pour le réconforter. Son odeur me trouble, sa peau est douce et tiède, dans son cou. Je soupire, j’ai envie de plus, beaucoup plus. 

\- Non, murmure-t-il alors que j’essaie de l’embrasser sur la bouche. Non.

Il ferme les yeux, essayant mollement de se dégager, mon cœur accélère. Mes mains courent sur sa peau, cherchant un peu plus de douceur, d’intimité, il frissonne mais répète « non » en mantra. 

\- Pourquoi ? Tu penses encore à lui ? dis-je à son oreille, ému.

\- Non, fait-il plus sèchement en se relevant d’un geste. Ne me parle pas de lui. S’il te plait.

Il est debout près du lit, prêt à partir. Sa valise l’attend près de la porte, je vais le perdre. Définitivement. Je sens une douleur fulgurante dans ma poitrine, comme si on m’arrachait le cœur. C’est pas possible qu’il parte maintenant. Pas maintenant. C’est pas possible.  

\- Alors tu vas te tirer comme ça, hein ?

\- Clément…

\- Putain, je le crois pas. Mais t’es un vrai salaud, en fait.

\- Clément, je n’ai pas le choix. Tu le sais…

\- Ah oui ? Et quand tu m’as enculé hier, t’avais pas le choix ?

\- Clément !

Je le regarde et je le déteste, de tout mon cœur. Un lâche et un menteur, voilà ce qu’il est. Un homme qui a profité de moi et qui me laisse tomber comme une vieille chaussette, maintenant que je ne lui sers plus à rien. De toute façon, qui suis-je à côté d’un Premier ministre ? Je ne suis rien. Personne. J’ai envie de lui sauter à la gorge, de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule  et de lui flanquer des coups de pied jusqu’à qu’il demande grâce, qu’il se rende compte de ce qu’il m’a fait. 

\- T’as fait pareil, avec lui ? T’as tiré ton coup et t’as disparu, comme ça, sans crier gare ?

\- Arrête.

\- Ou c’est lui qui t’a viré, quand il en a eu marre ?

\- Arrête.

\- Et du coup tu t’es vengé sur moi, pour le fun ?

\- Clément, arrête ! crie-t-il, blême, poings serrés. Arrête. C’est pas ce tu crois, pas du tout. Je ne me suis pas moqué de toi, à aucun moment. J’ai peur pour toi, c’est pour ça que je pars.

\- Alors, reste, s’il te plait, dis-je dans un murmure, il est si tôt. Et on a été trop loin déjà, ça ne changera plus rien. Reste encore un peu…

Il me fixe longuement, bras ballants au milieu du studio, l’air perdu. Je tends la main vers lui et il finit par me rejoindre, épaules basses, d’un pas lent. J’aurais dû le laisser partir, je sais, je n’ai pas pu.

Alors que les premiers rayons de soleil s’infiltrent par les fenêtres je fais crisser mes ongles sur son jean, il soupire.   

Beaucoup plus tard nous nous rendormons l'un contre l'autre, dans mon petit lit, je le serre fort pour qu'il ne parte jamais.  Jamais.

 

**oOo**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre, bien sûr...
> 
> Merci de suivre ma fic et mille mercis de me laisser un petit mot, c'est toujours très réconfortant pour moi :) 
> 
> Rendez-vous samedi prochain ?


	22. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heureuse de vous retrouver et désolée de vous avoir fait attendre autant mais j'ai eu des soucis de santé, merci d'être toujours là, si vous êtes toujours là... 
> 
> Merci aussi d'avoir été nombreux à laisser des commentaires sur le chapitre précédent, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Il y a eu une vraie vague de macronistes qui s'est manifestée (pas étonnant en ces temps troublés) , merci de vous être exprimés, je suis contente que vous soyez là, vous aussi. J'espère juste que ça ne va pas tourner au pugilat entre les deux camps, merci de ne pas frapper l'auteur, à la fin ;) 
> 
> Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont mis des kudos et un énorme merci à Sarah, J, cecilia, Libellule, Mehera, Omnishambles12, Éclat de Noisette, Sarahzinbi et bien sûr ma bêta Politicodramatique et mon illustratrice-à-moi-qui-me-fait-des-jolis-dessins-plus-vite-que-son-ombre, Teli ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

**21**

**EMMANUEL**

 

 

Arrivé chez moi, pétri d’angoisse après les menaces de Manuel, je me suis précipité dans la cuisine pour prendre un grand verre de whisky, sans même réfléchir. Je ne l’avais jamais vu comme ça, fou de rage, de cette colère froide et rentrée que je sentais dangereuse. Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ?

\- Tu es là ? a dit Brigitte en allumant la lumière, alors que j’étais prostré dans un coin de la cuisine depuis un bon quart d’heure, tremblant.

\- Oui.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es tout pâle, chéri. Tu as eu un problème ? Un accident ?

J’ai secoué la tête, perdu. Impossible de lui dire la vérité, et je n’avais plus assez de raison ni de sang froid pour mentir.

\- Emmanuel ? a-t-elle demandé en posant sa main sur ma joue, maternelle. Tu vas bien ?

\- Je… euh. Non, pas très. J’ai des… soucis.

Elle a cillé, perplexe, puis m’a pris par la main pour m’emmener au salon, où une douceur lumière diffusait une ambiance rassurante sur les meubles et les photos. Une ambiance ordinaire. Elle m’a fait signe de m’asseoir à côté d’elle, avec un sourire, puis m’a regardé avec tellement d’amour et de gentillesse que ma gorge s’est serrée.

\- Emmanuel, tu trembles… qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, mon chéri. C’est cette Sophie ?

\- Sophie ? ai-je répété, surpris.

\- Eh bien, oui, tu sais. On n’en a pas reparlé depuis des semaines mais tu m’avais un peu promis de la quitter. C’est elle qui te poursuit ? Elle te menace ? Elle est enceinte ?

J’ai dû ouvrir de grands yeux, sidéré par tant d’imagination. Comment en était-elle arrivée là, complètement à côté de la plaque ? Un instant j’ai envisagé de mentir et d’abonder dans son sens, mais ça aurait été trop facile et trop compliqué à la fois. Et puis j’étais fatigué. Après la peur, la fatigue m’était tombée dessus, accrue par l’alcool. Un poids me pesait sur les épaules, j’avais envie de dormir et oublier, tout oublier. Mais Brigitte était là, me dévisageant avec attention, avec cette sollicitude un peu inquiète, le calme avant la tempête. 

\- Non, c’est pas Sophie, c’est… Mais je ne peux pas te le dire, Brigitte, c’est… confidentiel.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? a-t-elle murmuré, les yeux étrécis. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Si, bien sûr que si, mais… c’est compliqué. Un dossier… brûlant. Politique. Mais je m’en sortirai, ne t’inquiète pas. Je sais ce qu’il faut faire, je m’en sortirai.

Elle me fixait toujours avec sévérité, comme la prof qu’elle était, devant un élève menteur. J’ai soupiré, pris dans mes contradictions. Tout lui avouer m’aurait allégé d’un grand poids, mais aurait définitivement gâché notre relation. J’ai regardé nos photos de mariage, sur la commode, me demandant comment j’en étais arrivé là. Elle a posé la main sur mon genou, se penchant un peu vers moi.

\- C’est lui, hein ? Le Premier ministre ?

\- Comment ?

\- C’est cette histoire de bouquin ?

\- Eh bien, je…

\- Tu n’aurais jamais dû accepter, je te l’avais dit, a-t-elle soupiré. Tu le savais, non, que c’était dangereux de côtoyer des politiques de si près ? Toi qui avais toujours mis un point d’honneur à rester indépendant !

\- Tu as raison.

\- Emmanuel, regarde-moi. C’est quoi le problème exactement ?

\- Je… il y a eu des fuites…

\- A propos de ton début ? Celui que tu as écrit cet été ?

Je l’ai fixée avec surprise, comment avait-elle fait le rapprochement ? Je n’avais pas l’impression de lui en avoir dit tant que ça, mais elle m’écoutait attentivement, ce qui n’était pas toujours mon cas quand elle me parlait de ses problèmes. Je crois que j’ai fait une petite grimace, elle savait me tirer les vers du nez et je ne pourrais pas tout garder pour moi indéfiniment. J’ai posé ma main sur la sienne, sur mon genou, essayant de sourire.

\- Tu m’as bien écouté, hein ? Eh oui, tu as raison. C’est un peu con, comme histoire, mais… bref. Voilà, j’ai présenté mon début à mon chef, qui a trouvé que je révélais trop de choses privées, et tout de suite après, comme par miracle, j’ai été convoqué chez le Premier ministre.

\- Valls ? Tu étais chez lui, ce soir ?

\- Enfin, non. Dans un bureau du ministère, dans le 7ème arrondissement. Il était fou de rage, il m’a menacé…

\- Quoi ? Menacé ? Mais pourquoi ? Il ne t’avait pas autorisé à le citer ?

\- Pas directement, non. Enfin, pas dans les détails. Il m’avait dit un certain nombre de choses mais je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais reprendre, ou non.

\- Et tu ne l’as pas fait relire ?

\- Non ! C’était hors de question. On avait un accord, au début. Je n’étais censé lui faire valider que la version finale, et là c’était un premier jet. Il est hors de question d’écrire sous la dictée, ai-je lancé, mû par une révolte bien réelle. Pas question de lui faire valider chaque chapitre.

Elle me regardait avec méfiance, peu convaincue. Brigitte était intelligente, trop pour se contenter d’approximations.

\- Et c’est à propos de quoi, exactement, qu’il s’est fâché ? Tu as écrit quoi ?

\- La vérité, ai-je asséné, sûr de moi. La stricte vérité.

\- Toute vérité n’est pas bonne à dire, mon chéri, tu le sais, a-t-elle souri. Il s’agissait de quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire, ai-je murmuré en me mordillant la lèvre. Il m’a fait jurer de faire disparaître cet épisode et de n’en parler à personne.

Elle a chassé une poussière imaginaire sur sa jupe, lèvres serrées. Et pourtant je ne mentais pas : Manuel m’avait interdit d’en parler à qui ce soit, j’avais encore ses menaces dans les oreilles.

\- C’est si grave que ça ?

\- Non, ai-je soufflé, gêné. Je ne trouve pas. C’est plutôt banal, même. Mais pour un ancien ministre de l’intérieur j’imagine que c’est gênant. Très gênant. Et pourtant certains en ont parlé, déjà…

\- Mais parlé de quoi ? a-t-elle soufflé, déconcertée.

\- Oh, Brigitte, je ne devrais pas… oh et puis flûte, tu me jures de ne pas le répéter ?

\- Mais bien sûr !

\- Il a été pris avec un peu d’herbe en Grèce, alors qu’il voyageait avec un copain. Il a fait un peu de prison.

\- Et c’est tout ? a-t-elle dit, déçue.

\- Tu croyais quoi ? Qu’il avait braqué une banque ?

\- Non, quand même pas, mais ça ne me parait pas bien grave… surtout à l’heure actuelle.

\- Eh bien moi non plus, c’est pour ça que je n’ai pas compris son attitude, tout à l’heure. Mais ce type est paranoïaque.

\- Mais il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas : pourquoi t’en a-t-il parlé, pour après te le reprocher ? Il n’avait qu’à se taire !

J’ai soupiré, levant les yeux au ciel. Évidemment, elle avait raison. Sauf que c’était une confidence sur l’oreiller, de celles qui nous échappent parfois. Aggravée par le fait qu’il ignorait que j’avais commencé le bouquin, ce que je ne pouvais bien sûr pas révéler à Brigitte.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Ça a dû lui échapper, j’imagine.

\- Et tu l’avais enregistré ? Tu vas détruire tous tes enregistrements ?

\- Je… je n’en ai pas beaucoup, non, il ne voulait pas de ça. Trop dangereux. J’ai plutôt pris des notes.

\- Il est complètement parano, non ?

\- Oui, complètement.

En soupirant elle a secoué la tête, perplexe. Ses yeux me vrillaient, cherchant sur mon visage la moindre trace de mensonge. J’étais sur la sellette, marchant sur la corde raide de l’aveu crédible et inoffensif, une gageure.

\- Et il était très menaçant ? a-t-elle repris au bout de quelques instants, toujours dubitative.

\- Oui, très. Un vrai fou. Ce mec est un malade.

Ça me faisait du bien de le dire, de partager ma peur et mon désarroi avec elle, un peu. Ça mettait l’anxiété à distance, et ça me permettait de réfléchir à la réelle gravité de cette histoire.   

\- Mais il t’a menacé de quoi ? De te faire virer ?

\- Oh non, beaucoup plus. Il m’a menacé physiquement, mais je crois qu’il avait perdu les pédales, il ne supporte pas qu’on le contredise. Il est très colérique et impulsif, tu sais.

Je ne lui ai pas dit qu’il l’avait menacée, elle aussi, pour ne pas l’affoler. 

\- C’est la meilleure ! Mais c’est de l’abus de droit, il se prend pour qui ?

\- Le Premier ministre…

\- Quand même, on est en démocratie, non ?

\- Oui, il parait, ai-je soupiré. Mais ces gens-là se croient tout permis, tu le sais bien. Personne ne peut lui résister, tout le monde file droit, crois-moi…

\- C’est n’importe quoi ! Et tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Arrêter. Tout arrêter, ai-je dit avec conviction. Rompre ce contrat, je ne suis pas un larbin, moi. Il s’est trompé de personne.

Elle a souri, rassurée par ma réponse.

\- Mais tu ne risques pas d’avoir des ennuis ?

\- Plus que d’être menacé par le PM ? Je ne crois pas. Tu avais raison, je ne suis pas fait pour ça, ces mascarades, ces ronds de jambes. Je quitterai la chaine, s’il le faut. J’irai voir sur les petites chaines d’infos.

\- Mais tu en viens ! Tu ne voulais pas faire carrière sur une grande chaîne ?

\- Non, je voulais être écrivain.

\- Mais tu voulais progresser à la télé aussi, non ?

\- Pas à n’importe quel prix, ai-je soufflé, rasséréné. Pas à n’importe quel prix.

 

oOo

  

A partir de là ma décision était prise : il fallait mettre un terme à tout ça, avant que ça ne parte complètement en sucette. Comme Manuel me l’avait demandé j’ai détruit tous les fichiers de mon ordinateur et le mail envoyé à mon chef, en le priant d’en faire autant, n’ayant pas eu l’accord de l’intéressé. Ça m’a fait un peu mal au cœur de supprimer ces 50 pages, c’était quand même du boulot, même mal fait. Mais les enjeux étaient tels que je n’avais pas d’autre choix que la destruction,  et mon chef m’a très vite assuré qu’il en avait fait de même. Il avait dû se faire souffler dans les bronches par Matignon car il ne me parla plus de ce livre, et me proposa de rompre lui-même le contrat avec l’éditeur. Visiblement tout le monde avait eu peur, il n’y avait pas d’alternative.  

J’ai repris un semblant de vie « d’avant » quelques jours, plus soulagé que déçu, au final. Le monde politique n’était pas pour moi, et pour repartir sur de meilleures bases je me suis lancé à corps perdu dans des recherches sur la 5ème république, sujet de mon essai. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose, absolument.  

C’est une semaine plus tard que je me suis rendu compte qu’on me suivait, un type se baladant systématiquement derrière moi à chaque déplacement, même pendant que je courais. Ça m’a tellement agacé que j’ai pris le parti d’aller le voir, un soir, avant mon jogging. Il m’attendait près de la sortie de l’immeuble, un peu planqué derrière un arbre. J’ai marché tranquillement vers lui alors qu’il faisait mine de ne pas me voir, affairé sur son portable.

\- On peut se parler ? Vous voulez quoi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Dites à votre patron que j’ai obéi. J’ai tout bien fait comme il a dit, alors arrêtez de me suivre, OK ?

\- Mais je…

\- OK, OK, faites l’innocent mais dites-lui de me laisser tranquille car il y a des lois qui protègent les journalistes, dans ce pays. Et je les connais.

\- Je vous assure…

Il n’avait pas fini sa phrase que j’étais déjà reparti à petites foulées, pas mécontent. Toute cette histoire m’agaçait plus qu’autre chose, je ne supportais pas l’idée d’avoir été traité comme un larbin par mon amant, qui avait abusé de son statut. C’était plus une peine d’amour propre qu’autre chose, j’en étais bien conscient, mais je n’admettais pas le comportement de Manuel, surtout ses menaces contre moi et ma famille. Il ne me manquait pas, j’étais vexé. 

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu’il faisait noir et que je faisais des étirements contre un arbre, une voiture noire s’est arrêtée à ma hauteur. En une fraction de seconde j’ai su que c’était lui, et mon cœur a battu plus vite. La portière s’est ouverte, j’ai reconnu son conseiller qui en est sorti et m’a fait signe de m’asseoir à sa place. J’aurais peut-être pu courir, ou crier, mais j’avais envie de lui dire ma façon de penser, alors je suis monté. Manuel était au fond de la voiture, le visage dans l’obscurité, l’air sombre. La vitre intérieure étant remontée, j’ai juste aperçu son chauffeur, et son officier de sécurité à l’avant.

\- Toujours tes manières de barbouze, ai-je lancé avec froideur.

\- Je ne t’ai pas mis le revolver sur la tempe, a-t-il répondu sur le même ton.

\- Pas encore. Tu veux quoi ?

\- Te parler.

\- Je n’ai rien à te dire, Manuel. J’ai déjà indiqué à ton espion que j’avais détruit tous les fichiers, comme tu me l’as demandé.

\- Bien.

\- Tu veux quoi, alors ? ai-je redemandé au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Il restait muet, il m’a semblé voir trembler son genou, signe d’agitation extrême chez lui.

\- Juste m’assurer que tu avais bien suivi mes consignes.

\- Je te l’ai dit, non ?

\- Tu as détruit le fichier et tous les mails où il figurait ?

\- Oui.

\- Pas de clé USB ?

\- Non.

\- Pas de disque dur externe ou de cloud ?

\- Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? Non. Je peux partir ? ai-je demandé en posant ma main sur la poignée de la portière.

\- Non, attends, a-t-il soufflé en crispant ses doigts sur mon genou. Attends.

\- Mais quoi, bordel ?

\- Tu n’en as parlé à personne ?

\- Non, je te l’ai dit, ai-je soupiré, agacé. Tu croyais que j’allais faire un tweet à ce sujet ?

\- Très drôle.

\- J’ai tout supprimé, mon patron aussi, le contrat a été annulé. Game over. C’est bon, je peux partir ?

\- Non, a-t-il répondu froidement. J’ai quelques questions encore.

Mon cœur s’est serré à nouveau, et j’ai pensé à Brigitte. Qu’allait-il me demander, allais-je encore être menacé ? Je me suis redressé sur mon siège, mâchoires serrées, prêt au combat.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Emmanuel ? a-t-il finalement soufflé un peu plus tard.

\- Tout détruire ? Parce que tu me l’as demandé.

\- Non, je veux dire : pourquoi ce livre ?

J’ai haussé les épaules, comme si j’en ignorais la raison. Tout cela me paraissait loin, déjà. Des années-lumière. Un autre homme, une autre vie. Factice.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je t’ai déjà répondu : mon patron m’avait mis la pression, il fallait que je lui soumette quelque chose, alors j’ai profité de mes vacances pour le commencer, ce fichu bouquin. Avec mes souvenirs, les confidences que tu m’avais faites. Un truc crédible, documenté. Je suis salarié, moi, je rends des comptes. J’aurais dit à mon boss que tu t’opposais à la publication et le projet serait tombé à l’eau, mais plus tard. Je voulais gagner du temps. Je n’imaginais pas que tu étais paranoïaque à ce point, Manuel.

J’ai vu ses épaules se contracter, et sa mâchoire s’est mise au diapason. Dans la pénombre j’entrapercevais briller ses yeux, ce fameux regard noir.  

\- Pourquoi tu ne m’en as pas parlé ?

\- Mais je t’en ai parlé, plusieurs fois, souviens-toi. je t’ai dit qu’on devait le commencer, ce fichu livre. Tu ne voulais rien savoir, rien dire.

\- Mais je ne pouvais rien dire.... Tu te rends compte des risques que je prenais, pour toi ? a-t-il soufflé plus doucement, soudain radouci, en passant sa main sur ma joue. Je ne pouvais rien dire…

Il a fermé les yeux et a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, avec sensualité. Mais malgré leur douceur, malgré son odeur qui me bouleversait, je ne voulais pas céder. Pas cette fois. Il avait été trop loin.

\- J’ai encore envie de toi, Emmanuel, a-t-il soufflé en embrassant mon cou. Viens chez moi. Maintenant.

\- Non, ai-je dit en me reculant d’un geste. Non. C’est fini maintenant.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? On pourrait encore passer du bon temps ensemble, même sans le livre. C’est dommage, il était très bon, ce début. Tu écris très bien…

Sa main s’est posée sur ma cuisse, provoquant un début d’érection gênant, mais je n’étais pas prêt à céder. C’était trop tard. Malgré le désir qui m’envahissait, malgré son regard brûlant, je restai ferme.

\- C’est fini entre nous, Manuel. C’est trop dangereux, pour toi et pour moi. Il vaut mieux qu’on arrête maintenant. On n’a pas le choix, ai-je asséné avec fermeté.

\- On a toujours le choix.

\- Et de toute façon, on n’a plus de raison de se revoir. En me demandant de détruire mon livre, tu as détruit l’alibi entre nous. Tu as tout détruit avec ta réaction violente.

\- Je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance, Emmanuel, a-t-il repris avec un ton de reproche. Que nos conversations étaient privées.

\- Elles l’étaient. Jusqu’à un certain point. Tu savais que j’étais journaliste et que je devais écrire un livre, non ?

\- Tu sais bien que ce n’était qu’un prétexte, pour moi, ce livre.

\- Tu as de la chance, Manuel. Tu es libre, tu peux te trouver des prétextes pour faire ce que tu veux, voir qui tu veux. Moi c’est différent. Moi j’avais un boss qui attendait des résultats. Je ne suis pas un homme politique, moi, à promettre tout et n’importe quoi.

\- Arrête ça. C’est caricatural.

\- Sans blague ? Et on n’est pas dans la caricature, là, à se retrouver contre mon gré dans ta voiture officielle ?

Il m’a fixé longuement, tendu, menaçant.

\- Tu me déçois beaucoup.

\- C’est réciproque.

\- Je ne te reconnais plus…

\- Parce que j’ai changé. Fini le gentil journaliste bien obéissant, prêt à tout pour te satisfaire. Tu as été trop loin.

Une petite moue est venue déformer sa bouche, il s’est redressé, me fixant avec dureté :

\- Est-ce que tu as écrit autre chose ? Pris des notes ?

\- C’est pas bientôt fini, cet interrogatoire ?

\- J’ai besoin de réponses.

\- Mais je t’ai dit que j’avais tout détruit, bordel ! Non, je n’ai pas pris de notes. Des notes sur quoi ? Sur ta manière de me baiser ? Sur tes positions préférées ?

Une gifle est venue me faire taire, plus violente que la précédente, mais moins sonore. J’ai posé ma main sur ma lèvre écorchée, puis j’ai craché :

\- Mais t’es un malade, Manuel ! T’essaies de m’embrasser et après tu me gifles ? Tu sais que je pourrais porter plainte pour coups et blessures ? Tu sais que je suis retenu ici contre mon gré ?

\- Arrête avec ces histoires ! Arrête de me chercher, Emmanuel, ou ça pourrait très mal se passer, a-t-il lancé avec une rage à peine contenue.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas me faire quoi ? Abuser de ton pouvoir ? Me menacer encore ? Perquisitionner chez moi ? Menacer ma femme ?

\- Arrête. Tais-toi.

\- Me forcer à te sucer ? Me faire mettre à genoux pour m’enculer, avec tes officiers de sécurité qui regarderaient ?

\- Arrête ! Je peux faire ce que je veux de toi, a-t-il lancé avec fureur. Ce que je veux, tu entends ? Tu sais que tu es un danger public, pour moi ? Même si tu n’as rien écrit, rien gardé, tu te rends compte que tu es une menace vivante, avec tout ce que tu sais ? Et il y autre chose, tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

\- Quoi ? Il y a quoi d’autre ?

\- Ne fais pas l’innocent, Emmanuel. Le dossier.

\- Mais c’est quoi cette histoire de dossier ? Ça n’a jamais existé, ça a toujours été un prétexte, tu le sais. Tu es complètement fou, Manuel.

Sa mâchoire s’est crispée, j’ai à nouveau vu un éclair de haine dans ses yeux sombres. De folie. Une vague de terreur pure m’a traversé, liquéfiant mes jambes, me retournant l’estomac. 

\- Ben voyons. C’est pratique, hein ? Pendant combien de temps encore tu vas te moquer de moi ? Pendant combien de temps tu vas me mentir ? En fait il n’y a qu’une chose raisonnable à faire, pour moi, a-t-il maugréé entre ses dents, les poings crispés. Me débarrasser de toi !

\- Quoi ?

\- Me débarrasser de toi une bonne fois pour toutes, supprimer tous les risques. Tous les souvenirs, les mots malheureux, les menaces futures… Game over, Emmanuel.

Et soudain j’ai réalisé qu’il avait raison, mille fois raison : même si je lui avais obéi j’étais un danger pour lui, j’en savais trop. Beaucoup trop. Et j’avais déjà tenté d’écrire un livre sans le lui dire…

Mon sang n’a fait qu’un tour et je me suis précipité dehors, cœur battant. Cette fois j’avais compris, tout compris. Cet homme était fou et voulait me détruire, pour me faire taire.

C’était le début de ma course insensée, de ma fuite perpétuelle. J’ai tout abandonné, pour rester en vie. J’ai fui pendant des mois, emportant le minimum, avant de me réfugier dans un gîte, Clément, celui de ta mère. 

 

 

**CLÉMENT**

 

  - J’ai fui pendant des mois, emportant le minimum, avant de me réfugier dans un gîte, Clément, celui de ta mère.

J’ouvre de grands yeux, étonné et un peu dépassé par ces confidences, tout ce qu’il m’a raconté. Parce qu’il m’a tout dit, par le menu. Du moins c’est ce qu’il prétend. Je voulais savoir, je n’ai pas été déçu. Juste un peu assommé par l’énormité des révélations, l’étrangeté de la situation. On a passé la matinée au lit, l’un contre l’autre, le temps qu’il me raconte son histoire. Et maintenant il est midi, mon estomac gargouille mais je ne bouge pas, sidéré.

\- Mais… et ta femme ? Ton boulot ?

\- Je ne suis pas très fier de ce que j’ai fait, tu sais, mais je n’avais pas le choix. J’avais trop peur. J’ai laissé une longue lettre à Brigitte dans laquelle je lui expliquais que je voulais changer de vie, repartir de zéro. Je n’ai pas parlé de Manuel, pour ne pas la mettre en danger. Il valait mieux qu’elle ne sache rien, qu’elle pense que c’était juste une passade, un coup de folie.

\- Et tu ne lui as pas donné de nouvelles ? Elle ne t’a pas joint non plus ?

\- Je me suis débarrassé de mon portable tout de suite, c’est un vrai espion ce truc-là, un fil à la patte. J’ai consulté mon adresse mail depuis un web café une fois ou l’autre, elle me suppliait d’abord de revenir, puis, il y a quelques mois, elle m’a annoncé qu’elle demandait le divorce. Je la comprends, remarque… j’ai tout fait pour.

\- Mais… ça parait tellement incroyable, comme histoire. On peut disparaître comme ça ?

\- Des milliers de gens le font chaque année, sauf qu’eux ne sont pas recherchés par la police. Enfin, je me dis que je ne dois pas être considéré comme quelqu’un de bien dangereux sinon ils m’auraient retrouvé depuis longtemps, j’imagine.

Il reste muet un assez long moment, les yeux dans le vague, vers la fenêtre, je commence à m’ankyloser à force d’immobilité. Je repose sur son bras replié, nous sommes comme imbriqués l’un contre l’autre, les jambes emmêlées. Une position propice aux confidences. Le soleil monte vers son zénith entre les lames métalliques du volet, diffusant une lumière un peu étrange sur nous.

J’ai raté trois heures de cours mais je m’en fous, complètement. Ma vie d’étudiant banal me parait secondaire, anecdotique. Mes potes pourront me passer leurs cours, je ne revivrai pas de sitôt un moment d’intimité avec un homme recherché – l’amant du Premier ministre. C’est une idée troublante et gênante à la fois, presque incroyable. Un instant je doute de son récit –et s’il n’était qu’un mytho ? – mais l’épisode des gendarmes chez nous est la preuve qu’il est bien recherché – quelle qu’en soit la raison.

\- Et ton boulot ?

\- J’ai été licencié pour abandon de poste. Heureusement que j’avais un pote avocat, il m’aide bien, même si rien n’est résolu. Heureusement que j’avais d’autres bons potes à droite et à gauche, ils m’ont dépanné pour m’héberger provisoirement et pour l’argent.

\- Et tu l’as revu, lui ?

\- Manuel ? Non.

Sa manière de prononcer son prénom me fait tiquer, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ça rend l’histoire trop réaliste, trop intime. Et ce serrement de cœur, est-ce de la jalousie ? Je le connais si peu et tout a dérapé si vite… 

\- Tu vas chercher à le revoir ?

\- Moi ? Non. J’aimerais l’oublier, tourner la page. Et qu’il en fasse autant. Tout cela était une erreur, j’aimerais clore le dossier mais je n’arrive pas à avoir les assurances que je cherche.

\- Quelles assurances ?

\- Que je ne suis plus recherché. Il refuse de répondre à mon avocat, depuis des mois. Il laisse pourrir la situation, il doit se dire qu’il a tout le temps, lui. C’est un enfer, ajoute-t-il d’une voix sourde.

Un camion klaxonne dans la rue, nous faisant sursauter. Emmanuel se redresse un peu et regarde l’heure sur mon réveil, avant de grimacer. Je n’ai pas envie qu’il parte, je veux plus d’informations, je veux tout savoir de lui.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne pars pas à l’étranger ?

Il sourit, puis soupire :

\- Je ne sais pas. J’y suis parti brièvement, mais j’ai eu du mal à tout quitter, ma famille, mes petits-enfants. Alors je suis revenu. Parfois j’allais les voir à la sortie de l’école, de loin. J’avais l’impression de ne pas avoir tout perdu, dans ces cas-là. Une fois j’ai failli être arrêté, je me suis échappé de peu. C’était tellement injuste de devoir tout abandonner, alors que je n’avais rien fait. Je n’aurais pas sorti de livre, ni fait de révélation, tu sais. Je voulais juste vivre une vie normale. C’est ce que j’essaie de lui faire savoir, il ne veut pas comprendre.

\- Peut-être qu’il te poursuit juste pour te parler ? Pas pour te tuer ?

\- Peut-être, oui. C’est ce que pense aussi mon avocat. Mais moi… moi je n’en suis pas sûr. Si tu avais vu le regard qu’il m’a lancé…

\- Mais il veut cacher quoi, au final ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Le fait qu’on ait eu une aventure est honteux, pour lui. Il doit penser qu’il ne pourra jamais être élu Président si on découvre son homosexualité. C’est en ça que je suis dangereux, pour lui. Je suis la preuve de ses égarements.

\- Et cette histoire de dossier ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il est fou. Complètement paranoïaque.

Il frissonne et je voudrais le serrer un peu plus fort dans mes bras, le rassurer. Mais ce n’est pas le moment, je le sens. Je pressens que si je montre la moindre faiblesse, la moindre inclination amoureuse il partira, et vite. Je ne suis rien pour lui, comparé à sa femme, ses petits-enfants ou même…  _lui_. L’autre.

Je ne veux pas penser à son nom, son titre, il m’agace. La politique m’a toujours laissé froid mais là son attitude me débecte, me révolte. Abuser ainsi de son pouvoir est inacceptable, je rêve de révolution, d’insurrection pour mettre à bas les petits rois de pacotille, comme dans la chanson. Mais pour l’instant je me tais, je me fais tout petit pour profiter de sa présence, encore un peu. Il s’est raidi contre moi, les lèvres amères, les mains crispées. Déjà je n’existe presque plus, il est avec lui en pensée, dans ses souvenirs.

\- Et tu vas aller où, maintenant ? dis-je du ton le plus raisonnable possible.

\- Je te l’ai dit, dans une maison d’hôtes, en Normandie. Et puis après… s’il n’y a vraiment pas moyen, je partirai à l’étranger. Définitivement.

Je me mordille la lèvre, perplexe. J’aimerais tant l’aider, trouver une solution.

\- Et si tu écrivais un livre, justement, est-ce que ça ne te protégerait pas ? Il ne pourrait plus te faire disparaître…

Ses yeux se posent sur moi et il me regarde avec intensité, sourcils froncés :

\- C’est exactement ce que je veux éviter. Tout mettre sur la place publique. Ce serait un scandale terrible pour lui, pour moi, pour ma famille. Brigitte n’a pas mérité ça. Personne n’est préparé à ça.

\- Mais ça pourrait être un moyen de pression, non ?

\- Oui, ça pourrait. C’est peut-être pour ça que je suis encore en vie, car il doit se dire que j’ai pris mes précautions, au cas où il m’arriverait quelque chose. Peut-être croit-il qu’il y a un manuscrit, quelque part, avec la vérité. S’il avait voulu me faire disparaître, il l’aurait fait, je pense. Depuis longtemps. Mais quelque chose doit le retenir, et c’est sans doute la peur des représailles. Il sait qu’en tant que journaliste je connais beaucoup de monde, et que les infos circulent vite.

J’acquiesce en silence, cherchant à retenir son regard. Mais déjà il ne me regarde plus, je ne suis qu’un témoin transparent, une oreille compatissante.  

\- D’autres gens sont au courant ?

\- A part toi et mon avocat ? Non. Que des bribes. Personne ne connait l’histoire en entier, ce serait trop dangereux. Je n’aurais même pas dû t’en parler, mais…

\- Mais tu as eu pitié, c’est ça ?

\- Pitié ?

\- Tu t’es dit : ce pauvre mec m’a hébergé, il a bien le droit d’en savoir un peu. Tu m’as jeté quelques miettes, au passage, dis-je, amer.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça, Clément ? fait-il en se redressant dans le lit, s’éloignant un peu de moi.

Un courant d’air froid passe entre nous, je frissonne. Cette fois il me dévisage avec incompréhension, je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas dire une connerie de plus, sans réfléchir. Je choisis prudemment mes mots, pour ne pas me ridiculiser.

\- Parce que tu vas partir, Emmanuel, et que je serai seul, à nouveau. Je sais que ça n’a pas d’importance, que j’ai déjà ma petite vie, mes cours, tout ça, mais… voilà, quoi.

J’aimerais lui dire « mais tu as tout changé dans ma vie et j’aimerais que tu restes », mais c’est impossible. Je ne suis qu’un gamin, pour lui. Et puis il y a l’autre, Valls. Un autre acabit que moi, une autre histoire. Beaucoup plus forte, c’est sûr. Qui suis-je, par rapport à lui ? Rien.

Emmanuel cille et fait une petite moue, comme je m’y attendais. Il sait exactement ce que je pense, j’en suis sûr, et il se demande comment me faire comprendre que je suis en train de me faire des illusions, beaucoup. Il finit par me sourire, de cet irrésistible sourire qui est le sien, avec cette chaleur qui me fait battre le cœur. En cet instant je pourrais croire que je suis le seul à exister, pour lui, mais je connais la fin de l’histoire, déjà.  

\- Si, ça a de l’importance, Clément, dit-il gravement. Beaucoup. C’est exactement pour ça que je voulais te protéger, mais… je n’ai pas réussi. Je suis seul depuis trop longtemps et tu es quelqu’un de bien, vraiment. D’attachant. Je n’ai pas couché avec toi par hasard, pas du tout. Je sens qu’il y a quelque chose de fort entre nous. De vrai. Dans une autre vie, un autre contexte, on aurait sans doute pu… aller plus loin. Vivre ensemble. Mais là…

Je pose ma main sur sa bouche, pour le faire taire. Un truc un peu tiède coule sur mes joues, je m’essuie d’un revers de manche, le cœur serré. 

\- Tu penses encore à lui, hein ? dis-je malgré moi, dans un souffle.

Il cille, puis soupire :

\- Comment l’oublier ? Comment oublier qu’il me recherche, qu’il me menace ?

\- Mais tu l’aimes encore ? j’ajoute comme un idiot, alors que c’est débile.

\- Clément… ce n’est pas la question. L’essentiel c’est que…

\- Stop, dis-je brutalement. Tais-toi. J’ai compris. Ne me fais pas la leçon, je ne le supporterais pas. Tu pars quand ?

J’ai l’impression qu’une main me broie la poitrine mais j’attends calmement sa réponse, comme si ça n’avait pas d’importance. Comme si ça n’allait pas me laminer.

\- Je… il faudrait que je parte aujourd’hui, absolument. Ça fait trop longtemps que je suis ici, c’est dangereux. Être tout le temps en mouvement, c’est la seule solution.

\- Et… je ne te reverrai plus ?

Il sourit à nouveau, un peu tristement, et secoue la tête.

\- Tu sais bien que non. Tu sais bien que ce serait trop risqué.

\- Tu avais raison dis-je, révolté. On n’aurait pas dû coucher ensemble. Tu vas partir et qu’est-ce que je vais devenir, moi ?

\- Tu vas continuer tes études, tu vas rencontrer d’autres personnes, fait-il doucement, en me caressant le front. C’est pas ton dernier échec, va. Tu en verras d’autres. Pour l’instant mon départ te semble insurmontable mais bientôt je ne serai plus qu’un souvenir insolite, un accident. Viens, on va se lever et déjeuner, Clément. Et après je partirai, et tu iras en cours. Plus vite tu reprendras ta vie mieux ce sera.

D’un bond il se lève et file à la salle de bain, je reste encore un peu immobile, à écouter le bruit de l’eau et des voitures en bas, à sentir mon cœur battre trop sourdement. Il sort de la salle de bain en fredonnant, frais et dispo, prêt à partir. A me quitter.

\- Va te laver, Clément, je vais préparer quelque chose à manger.

\- Oui, maman, dis-je docilement avec une grimace.

\- Idiot…

L’eau chaude me fait du bien, je me savonne longuement en évitant de me souvenir de ces instants intimes entre nous, trop sensuels. Je secoue la tête sous le jet d’eau pour me convaincre que je revivrai ça, en mieux, avec quelqu’un d’autre. Quelqu’un qui restera. Quelqu’un qui m’aimera. J’ai la flemme de me raser alors je sors rapidement, les cheveux humides, en jean et tee-shirt. Une douce odeur de lasagnes flotte, c’est vrai que j’ai faim, une faim d’ogre. Ce n’est qu’un plat en train de décongeler mais il a préparé une jolie table, juste pour nous deux. Je sais que je dois enfiler et garder l’habit de l’ami compréhensif, oublier celui de l’amoureux déçu, qui le fera fuir rapidement. Alors qu’il sort des bouteilles de bière je prépare une salade en sachet, comme si de rien n’était. Comme avant.

\- C’est prêt, dit-il alors que le micro-ondes sonne. Tu veux que je décongèle du pain ?

\- Non, ça ira, je m’en achèterai en revenant de cours, ce soir. Il y a une petite boulangerie sympa à côté de la fac.

Et nous voilà à discuter paisiblement, en copains, comme si on n’avait pas couché ensemble, comme s’il n’allait pas partir. L’âge et la vie vous apprennent à mentir, faire semblant, par confort. Parce que ça fait moins mal.

\- Tu vas aller dans quel coin, en Normandie ?

\- Près d’Honfleur, a priori. Sauf si les propriétaires sont trop curieux, soupire-t-il.

\- Et tu as été refoulé souvent ?

\- Les gens sont assez ouverts, surtout à la campagne. Je cherche des petits coins perdus pas trop touristiques.

\- Honfleur, c’est touristique, non ?

\- La ville, oui. Mais là je vais dans la pampa, à 20 kilomètres. Je choisis en général des fermes pas chères et pas trop équipées, tenues par des personnes âgées.

Je souris, repensant à ma mère.  

\- C’était le cas chez nous ?

\- Comment ? Oh non, c’était pas très rural, chez toi. Et ta mère n’était pas une paysanne, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’a plu, chez nous ?

\- T’es curieux, hein ? demande-t-il en finissant sa bière.

\- Moi ? Oui. Très.

\- Eh bien d’abord c’était loin de tout, et ta mère n’était pas très exigeante, ni trop curieuse, justement. En plus la chienne était très très sympa et attachante, et le fils aussi.

Je cille, le temps de comprendre.

\- Le fils ? Moi ? Ou mon frère ?

\- Je n’ai pas eu le plaisir de rencontrer ton frère, donc il s’agit de toi, oui.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Fais pas l’étonné, Clément, tu sais aussi bien que moi que le courant est tout de suite passé, entre nous. Sinon je n’aurai jamais été dîner chez toi, ni discuter sur la terrasse.

Fourchette à la main, je reste bouche bée quelques instants, médusé.

\- Tu veux dire que… ?

\- Parfois tu es naïf, Clément. Remarque, ça fait partie de ton charme, aussi.

\- Mais je n’avais rien remarqué !

\- Je sais. C’est pour ça que je suis resté longtemps, chez toi. Trop longtemps, peut-être. Parce que tu étais charmant et innocent.

Je sens mes oreilles chauffer, mais je tente de n’en rien montrer.

\- Il n’y a jamais rien eu entre nous, là-bas.

\- Certes, mais pourquoi m’as-tu proposé de venir me cacher chez toi, alors ? Pourquoi tous ces risques ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas. Je m’ennuyais…

\- Bien sûr, fait-il d’un ton entendu. Bien sûr.

Toute l’histoire m’apparait différemment, d’un coup. Etais-je déjà attiré par lui, sans le savoir ? M’a-t-il manipulé du début à la fin ? Je fronce les sourcils, perplexe, alors qu’il croque dans une pomme, sourire aux lèvres. Ou me fait-il croire tout cela pour me donner une importance quelconque dans sa vie ?

\- J’ai vraiment du mal à te cerner, Emmanuel.

\- Alors ne cherche pas, sourit-il. Peut-être que je me suis fait des idées, moi aussi… c’est pas grave. Ça n’a pas d’importance. Tu as cours à quelle heure ?

\- 15 heures.

\- C’est bien, tu ne seras pas en retard. On va partir ensemble jusqu’au RER, si tu veux. Tu vas jusqu’à l'arrêt Luxembourg ?

\- Oui, c’est ça, dis-je en l’aidant à débarrasser la table.

Ce sont des gestes banals que l’on fait sans y penser, comme un vieux couple. Je me force à ne pas penser à tout à l’heure, je me concentre sur mes prochains cours, mes futurs TD. Je sais qu’il cherche à banaliser la situation et je lui en sais gré, je n’aurais pas la force d’adieux déchirants. Sa valise est prête, près de la porte, j’attrape mon sac avec mes cours et nous sortons, tranquillement.

Dans l’ascenseur il se penche vers moi et m’embrasse longuement, langoureusement, je soupire. J’ai envie de l’embrasser encore, je me serre contre lui, nerveusement, passant mes bras autour de son cou. J’ai violemment envie de lui, dans cet ascenseur, mais déjà la porte s’ouvre et il recule, je soupire, frustré. Nous marchons dans la rue, côte à côté, et j’aimerais que ce trajet jusqu’au RER où il a garé sa moto dure des heures. Nous nous taisons, je ne sais plus quoi lui dire.

Arrivés devant les grilles il me tend la main que je prends et serre fermement, longuement, en cachant mon trouble.

\- Merci Clément, me dit-il avec chaleur. Merci pour tout.

\- De rien. Bon courage…

\- Merci, fait-il en tournant les talons un peu brusquement, et le voilà parti.

Sur une impulsion je lui cours après, le saisis par le poignet et le serre dans mes bras, cachant mon visage dans son cou. Il parait gêné et reste immobile, les yeux au sol. Je me dis que c’est idiot, que je pourrais être son petit frère, qu’il n’y a pas à avoir honte mais il recule d’un pas, embarrassé. Après lui avoir fait un petit geste de la main j’entre dans le hall du RER et passe le tourniquet avec une boule dans la gorge, douloureuse. Le trajet jusqu’à la fac me semble absurde, ainsi que les réflexions de mes amis, qui me demandent pourquoi j’ai séché. Tout est absurde mais c’est ma vie, désormais. Le traintrain quotidien, les cours, les copains, le ciné.

 Et c’est presque avec surprise que je trouve des policiers devant mon palier, deux jours plus tard, en rentrant de cours.

\- Vous voulez bien nous suivre ? demandent-ils en glissant leur bras sous les miens, pour me conduire jusqu’à l’ascenseur, terrifié.

 

**oOo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre, bien sûr...
> 
> Un grand merci à vous qui lisez cette histoire et un plus grand merci encore à Politicodramatique et Teli qui m'ont soutenue pendant ces derniers jours très difficiles, c'est grâce à vous que je poste aujourd'hui :) 
> 
> Bonne fêtes de fin d'année mes amis et à mardi !


	23. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà, en temps et heures, cette fois... merci à vous qui vous êtes inquiétés pour moi, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur. Je vais mieux, merci beaucoup. 
> 
> Merci à ceux qui ont lu et apprécié "Appelle-moi Emmanuel", mon conte de Noël. Je vous promets un autre OS pour le 31, beaucoup plus hot, en deux versions : Vacron et Macdeau. Très spécial, vous verrez... 
> 
> Un grand merci à vous qui suivez cette histoire, je suis contente de voir que vous êtes nombreux à commenter cette histoire, c'est génial, en particulier : Teli, toujours la première, Takrutétéki, cecilia, Manuel, Sarahbinzi, Omnishambles12, EclatDeNoisette. Un immense merci aussi (faut que j'arrête avec mes mercis) à ma bêta Politicodramatique, toujours en soutien et bien sûr Teli et ses supers illus, indispensables.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

**22**

**CLÉMENT**

 

La voiture banalisée dans laquelle je me trouve, bien coincé entre deux policiers, s’arrête devant un bâtiment ordinaire, gris, dans le 7ème arrondissement. Mon cœur bat à toute allure et mes mains sont moites, j’ai du mal à garder mon calme et la tête froide. Après avoir posé quelques questions auxquelles ils ont refusé de répondre je me suis tenu coi, priant secrètement pour m’en sortir indemne, et vite. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Emmanuel était si réticent à me confier son histoire, c’était sans doute ce qu’il voulait éviter. Les deux hommes n’ont pas l’air très agressifs, plutôt ennuyés, ils ne me jettent même pas un regard.

Par la fenêtre de la voiture je vois des gens qui vont travailler, faire des courses, se balader avec leurs enfants, la scène est surréaliste. Il est seize heures et je ne sais pas où je vais, ni quand je rentrerai chez moi. J’ai bêtement envie d’appeler ma mère, mais ça l’affolerait plus qu’autre chose. Je tente de me rassurer en me disant que je n’ai rien à me reprocher, absolument rien.

Après être descendus du véhicule nous nous engouffrons dans un vieux bâtiment anonyme par ce qui semble être une porte arrière, puis nous montons de vieux escaliers, rien qui ressemble à une entrée de commissariat. Les deux hommes ouvrent une porte au milieu d’un long couloir, et me marmonnent d’attendre.

\- Ça va durer longtemps ? J’ai cours, moi, je lance par bluff.

\- Attendez, répètent-ils avant de sortir et de fermer la porte à clé.

Charmant. Je regarde le décor autour de moi, un bureau poussiéreux presque désert sans papiers ni ordinateur, une table et deux chaises, et des posters de capitales aux murs. Sans doute un lieu inutilisé depuis longtemps. Je sors mon portable, autant pour passer le temps que pour essayer de joindre mon pote Cyril, mais il n’y a pas de réseau. Aucun réseau dans le bâtiment, ce qui est surprenant en plein Paris. Au bout de 15 minutes la porte s’ouvre, un homme entre, un café à la main. La quarantaine, brun, bien rasé, bien habillé, l’air sombre, il s’installe de l’autre côté du bureau et me fixe, avant de me sourire mécaniquement.  

\- Merci d’être venu, dit-il avec sérieux, en me fixant.

\- C’est pas comme si j’avais eu le choix…

\- Je comprends. Mais cette entrevue devait rester discrète, vous comprenez ?

\- Non, dis-je avec sincérité. On me reproche quoi ?

\- Oh mais rien du tout, pour l’instant. On a juste quelques questions à vous poser.

\- Et après je rentrerai chez moi ?

\- Et après vous rentrerez chez vous, bien sûr.

\- Et je n’ai pas droit à un avocat ?

\- Nous n’en sommes pas là, rassurez-vous, dit-il en souriant avec indulgence. On veut juste vous poser quelques questions. Détendez-vous, ce ne sera pas long. Vous voulez un café ? 

\- Merci, non. Qu’est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

Il sourit, toujours ce même petit sourire en coin, qui commence à m’agacer.

\- Vous vous en doutez, non ?

\- Absolument pas, dis-je en relevant le menton.

\- Soit. Vous connaissez Emmanuel Macron, le journaliste ?

Un instant j’envisage de nier le connaître, mais ça ne me parait pas jouable. Autant répondre, tant que les questions sont inoffensives.

\- Ah, il est journaliste ? Je ne savais pas.

Petite moue dubitative de mon interlocuteur, qui poursuit néanmoins :

\- Vous pouvez me dire dans quelles circonstances vous l’avez rencontré ?

\- Chez moi – enfin, chez ma mère, près de Tours. C’était son locataire.

\- D’accord. Et vous avez… sympathisé ?

\- On peut dire ça, oui. Mais pas tout de suite, hein. Il était très discret, pas du tout liant. Mais je me suis rompu le tendon d’Achille et je suis resté longtemps chez ma mère, cet été, alors petit à petit, on a discuté ensemble. Il avait une chouette moto, dis-je en souriant.

\- Je vois. Et il vous avait dit ce qu’il faisait là ? 

\- Pas vraiment. Il était très discret, je vous l’ai dit. J’ai fini par comprendre qu’il était écrivain. Mais il m’a très peu parlé de sa vie.

\- Écrivain ? demande-t-il, subitement intéressé. Et il écrivait quoi ?

Je hausse les épaules, le temps de réfléchir et de trouver une réponse adéquate.

\- Je ne sais plus trop. Un truc économique, je crois. Sur le commerce mondial. Je n’y comprends rien, vous savez.

\- Vous êtes étudiant, pourtant, non ?

\- Oui. En sociologie. Rien à voir avec l’économie.

Sa manière de me regarder prouve qu’il ne me croit pas, alors je détourne les yeux. D’habitude je défends mes études mais là j’aime autant passer pour un idiot, pour une fois.

\- Et vous parliez de quoi, alors ?

\- Difficile à dire. Tout et rien. De moto, d’informatique, de voyages. Il avait pas mal voyagé. Mais on ne parlait pas de sa vie privée, presque pas. Il n’aimait pas ça.

\- Hum… et c’était quoi, ce « presque » ?

\- Je ne sais plus… je crois qu’il était divorcé, ou en voie de divorce. Je ne crois pas qu’il avait des enfants. Il n’en parlait jamais. Vous savez, on ne harcèle pas les clients, on les laisse libres. 

\- Il a reçu des gens, pendant ces quelques mois ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais il n’était pas toujours là, et moi non plus. Je ne l’espionnais pas.

L’homme hoche la tête puis se lève et va jusqu’à la fenêtre.

\- Il vous paraissait comment ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Effrayé, en fuite ?

\- Euh… je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça. Très secret et discret, oui. Mais en fuite… j’irais pas jusque-là.

\- D’accord. Pourquoi l’avez-vous hébergé, alors ?

\- Pardon ? Parce qu’il cherchait un logement à louer, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne vous parle pas de ça, fait l’homme en se rapprochant de moi à grands pas. Pourquoi l’avoir hébergé chez vous, à Gentilly ?

Sur le coup j’ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Nier serait tentant, mais cet homme sait beaucoup de choses, et si je commence à mentir je perdrai toute crédibilité.

\- Eh bien parce que… il cherchait un point de chute sur Paris, et… voilà quoi. C’était pour le dépanner.

\- Il aurait pu aller à l’hôtel, non ?

\- Sans doute, oui. Je crois qu’il avait des problèmes d’argent.

\- Il voulait faire quoi, sur Paris ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Et vous avez deux chambres, dans votre appartement ?

\- Non, c’est un studio. Mais j’ai un matelas supplémentaire.

\- D’accord, fait-il avec un sourire mauvais. Donc vous accueillez chez vous, dans un minuscule studio, un presque inconnu ? Ça vous arrive souvent ? 

\- Non… Non, bien sûr, dis-je, gêné.

Il se rassoit en face de moi et me fixe attentivement, je me sens rougir, malgré moi.

\- C’était donc devenu un ami ?

\- Je… On peut dire ça, oui. Enfin, pas tout à fait, quand même.

\- Et vous ne lui avez jamais posé de questions sur sa vie privée ?

Je me sens pris dans un étau, fait comme un rat. Difficile de donner des réponses crédibles sans mentir, je commence à transpirer.

\- Je… si, bien sûr. Parfois. Mais il ne voulait pas répondre. Il restait très évasif.

\- Et vous accueillez chez vous un homme évasif qui ne veut rien dire de sa vie privée ? Vous n’êtes pas méfiant, comme garçon.

En soupirant je hausse les épaules, mal à l’aise.

\- Il est resté longtemps ?

\- Non, quelques jours. Il est reparti avant-hier.

\- Eh oui. Dommage. Il vous a dit où il allait ?

\- Non.

\- Bien sûr. Vous n’êtes décidément pas curieux. Et pas très fiable non plus…

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous vous souvenez de la visite de deux gendarmes chez votre mère cet été ?

\- Euh… oui.

\- Est-ce qu’ils ne vous avaient pas demandé de les prévenir quand il reviendrait ?

\- Je… comment dire ? dis-je, l’esprit confus et le cœur au maximum. Si, mais…

\- Mais ? Et vous l’avez fait ?

\- Non, dis-je, tête baissée.

\- Pourquoi ? dit-il plus durement. Vous saviez qu’il était recherché, non ?

\- Si. Mais… je lui faisais confiance. Il m’a assuré qu’il n’avait rien à se reprocher. J’ai eu pitié, je crois.

\- Vous avez fait confiance à un homme dont vous ignorez tout, alors que vous saviez qu’il était recherché ? Pourquoi ?

\- …

\- Il vous a dit quoi ?

Mon cerveau tourne à toute allure, je veux à la fois protéger Emmanuel et sauver ma peau, tout s’embrouille.

\- C’est savez que c’est pénalement répréhensible d’héberger un homme recherché ? reprend-il durement, le regard plein de colère.

\- Oui… oui.

\- Il vous a dit quoi, alors ? répète-t-il plus fort, et je sens une vague de terreur me traverser.

\- Pas grand-chose… Que… qu’on lui reprochait d’avoir emporté un dossier alors qu’il ne l’avait pas fait.

\- Et vous l’avez cru ?

\- Oui.

\- Un dossier sur qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Un truc politique, je crois. Il n’a jamais voulu m’en dire plus, dis-je au bord des larmes.

\- C’est très grave ce que vous avez fait, vous savez. Très très grave. Alors ne vous avisez plus de mentir, dans votre propre intérêt. Un dossier sur qui ? dit-il en frappant la table.

\- Manuel Valls, dis-je finalement dans un souffle, en baissant la tête.

Un fin sourire apparait sur son visage, il se lève et vient poser sa main sur mon épaule :

\- Clément, on ne te veut pas de mal. Tu n’es qu’un dégât collatéral, dans cette histoire. Mais c’est une affaire sensible, qui touche à la sécurité intérieure. Un dossier confidentiel a en effet disparu, et les conséquences peuvent être graves. Il faut tout me dire, pour ta propre protection. Il y a autre chose ?

\- Non, dis-je dans un souffle, en secouant la tête. Non.

\- Tu sais où il est ? demande-t-il doucement, avec un sourire encourageant.

\- Non. Je vous jure que non. Je crois qu’il voulait chercher une autre maison d’hôtes, dans l’ouest. Je n’en sais pas plus, dis-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il me dévisage longuement, je me sens à nouveau rougir :

\- Vous étiez proches, hein ? Très proches ? demande-t-il en me dévisageant.

Je déglutis à nouveau difficilement, hochant lentement la tête. J’ai tellement honte que j’ai envie de pleurer, je retiens difficilement mes sanglots, malgré moi. Je me déteste de n’être pas plus vaillant, face aux menaces.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Clément. Tu risques énormément d’ennuis, dans cette histoire. Plus que tu n’imagines. Alors cette fois il faudra me prévenir s’il reprend contact avec toi, bien que je doute qu’il le fasse. Sa fuite est inutile, voire dangereuse. Nous savons très bien avec qui il va prendre contact maintenant, et nous savons qu’il veut partir à l’étranger avec le dossier, pour le vendre. Dans ce cas on ne fera pas de quartiers, c’est une question de sécurité nationale. Alors qu’il suffirait qu’il nous rende ce dossier et tout serait réglé, rapidement. De toute façon toutes les données sont cryptées, il ne peut rien en faire en France. On ne lui veut pas plus de mal que ça, à lui non plus. Dis-le lui, s’il reprend contact avec toi. S’il fait un effort nous serons magnanimes. Mais s’il n’en fait pas… 

Son ton me donne le frisson, je comprends qu’il ne plaisante pas, et que la menace est sérieuse.

\- Oui, je murmure dans un souffle. Oui.

Il me tend sa carte sur laquelle ne figurent qu’un nom et un numéro de téléphone, puis me fait signe de sortir. Un policier m’attend devant le bureau pour me ramener à la porte, je le suis dans le couloir puis dans les escaliers avant de me retrouver dans la rue, complètement étourdi. 

 

oOo

 

Je finis par rentrer chez moi, l’esprit embrouillé. Je savais qu’Emmanuel était en fuite, mais je ne me doutais pas de la gravité de ce qu’on lui reproche. Cette histoire de dossier disparu m’avait parue anecdotique, voire fausse. Je marche comme un robot dans la rue, sans but ni projet, tentant désespérément de comprendre ce qui m’arrive. Il y a une bouche de métro au loin, je n’arrive pas à lire son nom et je ne sais pas où la ligne mène, je n’arrive pas à me concentrer. Mon portable vibre dans ma poche, c’est un copain qui me propose d’aller boire un coup dans un bar ce soir, ça me semble complètement surréaliste, vu ce que je viens de vivre. 

Comment la police était-elle au courant de tant de choses ? Suis-je surveillé ? Depuis quand ? Et pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus le chercher plus tôt ? Et qu’y a –t-il dans ce fameux dossier ? Va-t-il réellement le vendre à l’étranger ? Ça lui ressemble si peu que j’ai du mal à y croire, mais je me rends compte que je ne sais rien de lui, au final. Que quelques bribes lâchées çà et là. Je fouille dans ma mémoire pour recoller les morceaux, trouver du sens, en vain. Ce que j’avais pris pour une histoire de cul serait-elle beaucoup plus que ça ? Emmanuel serait-il un espion ?

Je finis par m’échouer sur un banc, jambes coupées, réalisant enfin les risques que j’ai pris pour lui. Je feins de me demander pourquoi je l’ai fait alors que je connais la réponse, bien sûr : il m’a embobiné avec ses grands yeux clairs et son sourire persuasif, mine de rien. Il n’a rien eu à me demander, c’est moi qui lui ai proposé de l’héberger à Gentilly, comme un crétin que je suis, sans rien savoir de lui. Les voitures passent à toute allure devant mon banc, parfois un chien vient me renifler les pieds, l’atmosphère fraichit, je n’arrive pas à raccrocher les wagons de ma vie. Tous mes souvenirs se percutent, dire que je pensais qu’il exagérait quand il ne voulait rien me dire, pour me protéger.

Quelques gouttes de pluie commencent à tomber et je me lève enfin, sortant mon portable pour trouver le chemin le plus court pour rentrer chez moi. J’en ai pour quarante minutes, tant pis. Alors que mes pas me mènent jusqu’à la bouche de métro, je commence à appréhender la scène différemment. Ce policier –qui ne s’est pas présenté – m’a pris par surprise, abusant de mon inexpérience. C’est quoi cette histoire de dommage collatéral ?

 Une bouffée de rage m’envahit, il m’a pris pour un imbécile mais je n’ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Je ne suis pas un délateur, un suppôt de la République. Emmanuel est innocent, je le crois car il me l’a dit, je l’ai lu dans ses yeux. Il faut que  je le prévienne, absolument, il faut que je le sauve. Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, et si cette histoire de dossier est vraie, il faut que je l’avertisse des risques qu’il prend, et des alternatives qu’il a. J’accélère en descendant les marches du métro, je dois lui parler, je dois le retrouver, pour le sauver. Je ne me pose plus aucune question, j’ai un but qui fait battre mon cœur, je dois le revoir.  

Sitôt chez moi je cherche sur internet l’adresse de chambres d’hôtes en Normandie, dans la région d’Honfleur, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Soudain ça me donne un but, un espoir – l’espoir de le revoir. Il va falloir la jouer fine pour ne pas être suivi, je le sais, et sacrifier mon portable. Pour brouiller les pistes j’utilise l’ordinateur en libre accès de la fac pour imprimer les adresses que j’ai sélectionnées, et pour imprimer des plans des lieux.  Malgré ma fièvre et mon désir violent de le revoir je me donne quelques jours pour réfléchir et élaborer un plan viable, une gageure. C’est contraire à mon caractère bohème mais j’y trouve une certaine satisfaction, étrangement.

Peu importent mes cours et mes copains, j’ai une mission à accomplir, une mission qui m’obsède jour et nuit, et me fait vivre. En fourrant mes affaires dans mon sac à dos, trois jours plus tard, je me sens vivant, utile, enfin.

Comme prévu j’arrive chez ma mère, ce vendredi soir comme tous les vendredis, avec mon ballot de linge sale et une mission précise.

\- Tu as bonne mine, tu as les yeux qui brillent, ça fait plaisir, dit-elle en m’accueillant. Ça se passe bien, les cours ? 

\- Très bien, merci. On mange quoi ?

\- Des lasagnes et une salade, fait-elle avec un sourire.

\- Miam, j’adore ça ! Je peux t’aider à mettre la table ?

\- Vraiment ? Bien sûr !

Je suis particulièrement enjoué et agréable pendant le repas, je sens que ma mère n’est qu’à moitié dupe, sentant qu’il se trame quelque chose. Pour la rassurer je lui raconte mille anecdotes sur la fac et mes copains, dont la plupart datent de l’année précédente.

\- Au fait, tu vois toujours Inès ? me demande-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

\- Je… euh, oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, fait-elle avec un sourire entendu et je comprends qu’elle est tout à fait à côté de la plaque.

\- Justement, dis-je en improvisant, je voulais te demander si je pouvais t’emprunter la Yaris de Dimitri, qui dort au garage. Je la ramènerai la semaine prochaine.

\- Sa vieille Yaris ? Pourquoi faire ? Tu veux l’emmener à Gentilly ? Tu vas la mettre où ?

\- Non, non, rassure-toi. C’est juste que… j’ai promis à Inès de l’emmener faire un tour de la région, elle ne la connait pas trop.

\- Ah bon ? Quand ça ?

\- Dimanche. Et puis je la raccompagnerai chez elle, à Paris, elle a un garage.

\- Un garage à Paris ? Elle en a de la chance…

\- Enfin c’est plutôt ses parents mais comme ça on pourra se promener un peu, enfin, tu comprends, quoi…

Je sais qu’elle n’est dupe de rien – du moins le croit-elle - mais elle acquiesce, en se levant pour chercher la tarte aux prunes qu’elle a préparée :

\- Très bien. Faudra vérifier l’essence et les pneus, mais pourquoi pas ? Elle viendra à la maison ?

\- Inès ? Euh non, elle me rejoint à Tours, elle viendra dimanche matin, tôt. On ne veut pas t’embêter.

\- Elle ne m’embête pas, au contraire. Elle est charmante, cette petite. J’étais ravie de la rencontrer, cet été.

Je retiens un soupir et me ressers de la tarte, délicieuse. Ça m’embête un peu de lui mentir mais du coup j’ai l’alibi idéal pour emprunter la voiture, servi sur un plateau par ma mère. Nous restons tous deux dans nos réflexions, silencieux.

\- Tu veux un café, Clément ?

\- Non merci.

\- Moi je vais prendre un déca, pour une fois. Ça me fait plaisir que tu revoies cette petite, elle est très sympathique. Tu te souviens quand elle était là, cet été, avec notre locataire ? T’avais fait une de ces têtes quand elle avait dormi chez lui…

\- Oui, je me rappelle, dis-je en grimaçant. Je me rappelle très bien.

A l’époque j’en avais ressenti une vive jalousie, j’étais amoureux d’elle. Du moins je crois. Ou étais-je déjà jaloux d’elle, amoureux de lui ? Ce temps me parait loin, un autre monde. Un monde où j’étais innocent, préoccupé par mes soucis, ma jambe, mon avenir. Un monde dans lequel Emmanuel n’avait pas encore pris toute la place.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu crois qu’il est devenu ? me demande ma mère d’un coup, me faisant sursauter.      

\- Qui ça ? dis-je en me sentant rougir.

\- Notre locataire. Il était bizarre, non ?

\- Bizarre ? Je ne sais plus…

\- Oh, quand même, tu as passé pas mal de soirées avec lui ! Tu l’as déjà oublié ?

Je sens mes oreilles chauffer, ainsi que mes joues, mais je hausse les épaules négligemment :

\- Non, bien sûr. Mais il n’était pas si bizarre que ça.

\- Un mec recherché par la police ? Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

\- Si, je soupire. Je me souviens.

\- Tu crois qu’ils l’ont arrêté, depuis ? insiste ma mère.

\- Pourquoi, les gendarmes sont revenus ?

\- Non.

\- Tu crois qu’ils surveillent la maison ? dis-je, soudain angoissé.

\- La nôtre ? Non, bien sûr que non. Ça fait un bout de temps qu’il est parti, maintenant, heureusement. T’es tout rouge, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Oh, rien, dis-je en enlevant mon pull pour me retrouver en chemise. Il fait chaud ici, c’est tout.

Ma mère fronce les sourcils, je me dépêche d’embrayer sur les vacances de Toussaint  et un prétendu projet de weekend à Londres avec Inès, qui ravit ma mère. J’invente au fur et à mesure, c’est un peu grisant, comme un jeu de rapidité. Peu à peu les battements de mon cœur se calment, même si je me demande ce qui me pousse à prendre autant de risques pour un mec en cavale.

 

oOo

 

Et bien sûr, le petit supplément de Teli, cette fois ce sont deux portraits de Clément (merci à l'acteur Clément Manuel de bien vouloir prêter ses traits à mon perso, et un immense merci à Teli pour ce qu'elle apporte à cette fic) 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre....
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu, et comme dans ce chapitre ni Emmanuel ni Manuel n'apparaissent, je vous promets un autre chapitre d'ici la fin de l'année, demain dans l'idéal. 
> 
> Et RDV le 31 pour mon OS "Velours", très très particulier, vous verrez... 
> 
> Merci d’avance de vos commentaires !


	24. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, je vous gâte... 
> 
> Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de m’envoyer une petite review : Manuel, Teli et Cecilia, et aux 6 personnes qui m'ont envoyé des kudos :)
> 
>  
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**23**

**EMMANUEL**

 

 

 

La nuit tombe, je n’y vois presque plus rien, alors je me lève pour allumer la lumière  dans ma petite salle à manger déprimante. Dehors j’aperçois un bout de terrasse puis la route nationale, heureusement peu fréquentée. J’ai choisi un gîte pas trop cher près de l’estuaire mais la décoration est immonde, je suis mal assis sur le clic-clac, mal assis à table sur les chaises en bois, mal couché dans ma petite chambre à l’étage. A côté ma maison chez Caroline était un palace mais mes moyens financiers s’amenuisent, j’ai vidé tous mes comptes et emprunté de l’argent à mes meilleurs amis, je suis bientôt à sec. Les quelques articles que j’ai vendus sous pseudonyme ne suffisent pas à me faire vivre, je crois que cette fois je ne suis pas loin d’avoir touché le fond. Bientôt je n’aurai pas d’autre choix que de partir à l’étranger, loin, refaire ma vie. Quitter définitivement la France et ma famille, même si c’est un déchirement.    

Je surfe sur internet par habitude, heureusement la connexion est bonne, meilleure qu’en Touraine. Tout à l’heure je travaillerai sur mon roman, comme tous les soirs, ma seule consolation dans cette vie minable. Là au moins j’avance, j’ai tout le temps de me concentrer –quand je ne broie pas du noir au sujet de ma situation. Mais je suis en vie, je me dis que c’est tout ce qui compte, le reste est superflu. Depuis que je n’ai plus de vie sociale je me contente de petites choses, une pomme, un rayon de soleil, je suis revenu à l’essentiel, au vital.  

Quand la faim me tenaille trop j’ouvre une boîte de sardines que je déguste avec un reste de pain, en mâchant lentement. J’ai pris l’habitude d’aller faire les fins de marché pour récupérer les fruits et légumes pas trop abîmés, je ne suis qu’une ombre  qui passe, plus un consommateur. Avec un soupir je repense à Caroline et Clément, avec eux j’avais presque l’impression de vivre, d’être normal. Si ça signifie quelque chose.

Sur l’écran d’accueil de mon ordinateur Brigitte me sourit, nos petits-enfants autour d’elle. C’est une petite douleur à la poitrine, comme chaque fois. Je sais qu’elle n’a pas compris. Je sais qu’elle croit que je la trompe, que j’ai refait ma vie avec une autre femme. J’aimerais que ce soit vrai – ou plutôt non, j’aimerais revenir à avant. Celui que j’étais avant. La vie que j’avais avant. Même avec le recul je ne sais plus quand j’ai basculé, vraiment. Si j’étais fichu dès le début. Si c’était un piège. Tout s’est enchainé si vite que je ne retrouve plus l’élément déclencheur, ni le pourquoi. Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces idées qui me bloquent et me font perdre mon énergie, il faut que je retrouve la concentration et l’envie d’écrire, pour qu’au moins il en reste quelque chose, après. Même si l’après est terrifiant, forcément terrifiant.

Au son des Gymnopédies de Satie je commence un nouveau chapitre de mon roman – si on peut appeler ça un roman. Il fait tout à fait nuit maintenant, j’espère que je dormirai, ce soir. Un peu.       

J’entends un petit grattement à la porte, qui me fait froncer les sourcils. Les propriétaires n’ont pas de chien, du moins pas à ma connaissance. Je me fige, envisageant une fuite. Je jette un coup d’œil autour de moi : peu de solutions de repli, à part sauter par la fenêtre et courir à travers champ – ou le long de la nationale. Foutu d’avance. Le grattement s’amplifie, puis cesse. Je ne bouge pas, le cœur au maximum.

Tout est à nouveau calme lorsqu’une silhouette se dessine par la fenêtre, dans la pénombre. J’ai l’impression que mon cœur s’arrête avant de reprendre plus violemment, je suis tétanisé sur place. La police. Cette fois je suis fait, cette fois c’est fini. Et c’est presque un soulagement. Pourtant la silhouette ne bouge pas, puis frappe doucement au carreau. En un instant je la reconnais, ces épaules et ces cheveux un peu bouclés, c’est Clément. Je pousser une petite exclamation, apaisé et surpris, avant d’aller ouvrir la porte.

\- Clément ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  

\- Je te cherchais. J’en ai fait, des chambres d’hôtes, avant de te retrouver, fait-il sur un ton de reproche. Heureusement que j’ai aperçu ta moto de loin.

\- Mais tu es fou ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Il fallait que je te revoie, dit-il en s’engouffrant dans la maison. J’ai des choses à te dire.

\- C’est complètement idiot, ce que tu fais là, Clément. Tu te rends compte des risques que tu prends et que tu me fais prendre ?

\- Oui, dit-il très sérieusement. Je m’en rends parfaitement compte. J’ai été interrogé par la police, figure-toi, et j’ai passé un sale quart d’heure.  

\- Quoi ?

Je me fige, glacé. Toutes mes craintes se matérialisent, tout ce que j’ai voulu fuir ou éviter s’est avéré, et j’ai entrainé ce pauvre gamin avec moi. Je lui trouve l’air fatigué et les traits tirés, un début de barbe ombre ses joues, il me semble qu’il tremble. Et il m’énerve au-delà de tout, à prendre des risques inconsidérés.

\- Ils t’ont demandé quoi ? dis-je d’une voix métallique.

\- Tu imagines bien, non ? Comment on s’est connus, ce que tu m’as révélé, pourquoi je t’ai hébergé à Gentilly. Le mec ne rigolait pas, je t’assure.

\- Merde… Tu lui as dit quoi ?

\- Le minimum. Qu’on se connaissait à peine, que tu ne m’avais pas raconté ta vie privée.

\- Il t’a cru ?

\- Pas trop, non.

\- Mais tu as dit quoi, au juste ?

\- Arrête de crier, Emmanuel. Le minimum, je te l’ai dit. J’ai essayé de minimiser mais il insistait, il posait des questions super précises, j’étais coincé. J’ai fini par dire que tu m’avais avoué avoir un dossier concernant le Premier ministre, fait-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Non ? T’as pas fait ça ?

\- Je te jure qu’il était super menaçant, et puis il était au courant de tout, visiblement. Je n’ai pas essayé de bluffer, ou il ne m’aurait pas laissé repartir. J’ai eu peur, tu sais, très peur…

\- Oui, je m’en doute. C’est pour ça que je ne voulais rien te dire, dis-je d’une voix sourde. Mais t’inquiète pas, c’est autant ta faute que la mienne. C’est moi qui t’ai mis dans ce pétrin. Je ne voulais pas ça...

\- Je sais. Merci pour ta confiance. De toute façon c’est trop tard, Emmanuel.

\- Tu lui as dit qu’on avait couché ensemble ?

\- Non. Mais je crois qu’il a des doutes… Je suis pas très doué pour mentir.

\- Tant pis. De toute façon je suis cuit, s’ils me retrouvent. C’était quand ?

\- Ça fait presque une semaine. J’ai beaucoup hésité à venir, tu sais, j’avais les jetons. Mais je voulais te prévenir.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je peux m’asseoir ? demande-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé avec une grimace. Je suis épuisé. J’ai fait je sais pas combien de kilomètres pour te retrouver…     

\- Me prévenir de quoi ?

\- Assieds-toi, dit-il en tapotant le coussin à côté de lui. Je ne sais pas si j’ai bien fait, mais bref… Le mec qui m’a interrogé, le policier, m’a dit que tu avais pris un dossier ultraconfidentiel qui met en péril la sécurité de la nation. Il parait que tu veux le vendre à l’étranger…   

\- N’importe quoi !

\- Bref. En fait il m’a dit qu’il était prêt à passer l’éponge si tu le rendais, qu’il ne te poursuivrait pas. C’est pour ça que je suis venu. Pour te le dire…

\- Oh bordel mais tu ne te rends pas compte que c’est un piège ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n’as pas compris qu’il t’a dit ça pour te mener jusqu’à moi, pour qu’ils puissent m’arrêter ?  

\- Mais t’es complètement parano ! Personne ne m’a suivi, j’ai fait bien attention, je te jure.

\- Tu parles ! Tu as ton portable sur toi ?

\- Non. Justement pas. J’ai pris la voiture de mon frère et de l’argent liquide, je ne suis pas traçable, dit-il avec fierté.

\- Que tu crois ! Je suis sûr que c’est un piège, Clément, il faut qu’on parte, tout de suite, dis-je en me levant. Ils vont arriver.

\- Non, je suis sûr que non, personne ne m’a suivi, dit-il en m’attrapant par la main. Crois-moi.

Mon sang bout intérieurement mais je ne veux pas m’énerver, il a cru bien faire, je n’aurais jamais dû lui faire confiance, l’entrainer là-dedans. J’essaie de réfléchir à toute allure à la marche à suivre, au temps qu’il me reste avant qu’ils n’arrivent. D’un bond je me dégage, monte dans la chambre ramasser mes rares affaires, ma trousse de toilette et mon ordinateur, fourrant tout dans mon sac de voyage. 

\- Mais tu fais quoi ? dit-il en me regardant comme si j’étais fou.

\- Il faut qu’on parte, crois-moi. Ce ne sont pas des débutants ni des enfants de chœur,  je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.

\- Mais…

\- Viens, dépêche-toi. Il y a un hôtel pas loin, j’espère qu’on peut payer en liquide. Tu as de l’argent liquide ?

\- Oui…

Il reste bras ballants devant le canapé, pas prêt à bouger. Visiblement il ne me croit pas et n’est pas conscient du danger, je finis par m’arrêter devant lui, pour lui parler yeux dans les yeux :

\- Clément, je te remercie de ce que tu fais pour moi, mais je connais mieux la situation que toi et il faut partir, maintenant. Du moins moi je dois partir. Tu peux rester, si tu veux. Tu diras que je me suis échappé, que tu as essayé de me retenir. Je ne veux pas que tu aies d’ennuis.

Il me dévisage longuement, cherchant je ne sais quoi dans mes yeux. La vérité, ou l’amour. Je lui souris avec chaleur, il me sourit en retour, confiant.

\- Tu viens avec moi, Clément, ou tu restes ?  

\- Je viens, lance-t-il, exalté. Je ne veux pas rester seul ici.

\- C’est bien, dis-je alors que je n’en crois pas un mot. Parfait. Je vais prendre la moto, tu me suivras en voiture. Arrivés à l’hôtel tu prendras une chambre sous un faux nom, et tu viendras me donner le numéro un peu plus tard, je t’attendrai sur le parking. Tu as compris ?   

\- Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? Bien sûr que j’ai compris. Tu es sûr qu’on est obligés de faire tout ça ? 

\- Oui, dis-je en le fixant avec intensité. Crois-moi.

Une hésitation et nous voilà partis dans la nuit, avec nos maigres affaires. Je démarre ma moto en premier, un instant j’ai la tentation de le semer, mais je résiste. Il n’a pas mérité ça, je ne veux pas le faire souffrir.  

Notre plan se déroule sans encombres et nous nous retrouvons dans une petite chambre d’hôtel, bien glauque, le long de la nationale. Il s’assoit sur le bord du lit, un peu désemparé, j’ai envie de le secouer et de lui demander ce qu’il espère, vraiment, mais je me retiens. Pas de plaintes, pas de vagues. Il a l’air tellement perdu que je lui souris, touché par sa jeunesse, son innocence.

\- Tu as mangé, Clément ?

\- Oui, dans un Mac Do, tout à l’heure. Et toi ?

\- Moi aussi. Et si on buvait un coup ?

\- Ici ?

\- Ben oui, ici. Pour oublier toute cette merde autour de nous. J’ai emporté une bouteille de porto, ça te dit ?

Il ouvre de grands yeux, trouvant ma proposition étrange. Elle l’est, j’en suis conscient. Je file à la salle de bain préparer deux verres, dont un dans lequel je glisse une petite poudre blanche, puis je le rejoins alors qu’il est immobile devant la télé, comme happé par l’écran.

\- A quoi on boit ? demande-t-il un peu surpris.

\- A la liberté. A nous, dis-je avec un sourire lénifiant. Pourquoi tu as fait tout ça, Clément ?

\- Fait quoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien, dis-je plus doucement. Pourquoi ?

\- Je…, dit-il en cillant. Je voulais t’aider…

\- Tu as pris beaucoup de risques, tu sais… Je ne suis pas sûr de le mériter, dis-je en me mordillant la lèvre. J’espère que tu ne le regretteras pas.

\- Je suis sûr que non. Tu me diras tout, cette fois ? demande-t-il avec candeur, en me dévisageant.

J’acquiesce, sa bouche est fraiche contre la mienne, le baiser léger. Je sais qu’il attend ça, je sais qu’il veut plus. Je sais aussi que c’est de la folie mais qu’il ne veut pas le comprendre.

\- Je t’ai déjà tout dit. Pour l’instant profitons de cette soirée, Clément. Cul sec ? dis-je en vidant mon verre en quelques gorgées.

Il en fait de même et se penche à nouveau pour m’embrasser, avec plus d’insistance. J’ai honte de moi mais je le laisse se déshabiller et me déshabiller, je laisse sa peau toucher la mienne, ses lèvres happer les miennes, ses doigts parcourir mon corps comme les miens déflorent le sien. Je le laisse m’aimer et gémir de plaisir, je laisse la jouissance nous emporter loin de tout, quelques secondes.

C’est bon, doux, tendre, mais je sais que ce ne sera jamais aussi bon qu’avec _lui_.  

Nous restons longuement enlacés jusqu’à ce que sa respiration soit régulière, et qu’il dorme comme un bébé. Alors je me lève et me rhabille, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

   


**CLÉMENT**

 

  J’entends des coups sourds au loin, je n’arrive pas à me réveiller complètement et ouvrir les yeux. Mes paupières pèsent une tonne et j’ai du mal à me retourner sur ce lit, mes membres sont engourdis, cotonneux. Mais les coups redoublent et dans un effort intense j’ouvre enfin un œil, avant de réaliser que je suis dans une chambre d’hôtel, et que je n’ai aucune idée de l’heure qu’il est. Enfin je me rappelle que j’ai dormi là avec Emmanuel, et mon cœur accélère. Je regarde autour de moi, dans la lumière blafarde du petit matin, personne. Je me lève difficilement et vais à la salle de bain, personne.

Dérouté, j’enfile mon pantalon à la hâte et ouvre la porte, je me retrouve face aux deux policiers qui m’ont déjà « accompagné » à Paris, qui entrent sans autre forme de procès, fouillent la minuscule chambre et se tournent vers moi :

\- Où est M. Macron ?

\- Aucune idée, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Il n’était pas avec vous ?

\- J’ai droit à un avocat ?

Le plus âgé lève les yeux au ciel et m’attrape par le bras sans ménagement, m’amenant vers la porte.

\- Eh, attendez ! J’ai le droit de m’habiller, non ? Vous m’amenez où ?

\- Pas loin. Quelqu’un vous attend, dans la voiture. Dépêchez-vous de vous habiller.

Je file à la salle de bain pour enfiler un sweater et me brosser les dents, un peu dégouté de ne pas avoir pu prendre une douche. Je me demande où est Emmanuel, s’il est sorti acheter des croissants ou s’il est parti depuis longtemps, avec ses affaires. J’ai toujours la tête lourde et une fameuse migraine, d’un côté j’espère qu’il a fui, mais de l’autre… il m’a encore laissé tomber, sans un mot.    

En revenant dans la chambre je constate que son sac a disparu, et un coup d’œil par la fenêtre me conforte dans l’idée qu’il est parti, peut-être depuis longtemps, puisque la moto n’est plus là. Alors que je sors en compagnie des policiers j’aperçois un fourgon et une voiture noirs, non loin de l’hôtel. Je déglutis, pris d’une angoisse forte. Dois-je dire la vérité ? Mentir ?     

Je monte dans le fourgon sans avoir rien décidé, affolé. L’homme qui m’a déjà interrogé m’attend à l’intérieur, l’air las. Je prends place sur la baquette à côté de lui, je perçois son eau de toilette, trop épicée, qui me soulève le cœur. Il a l’air fatigué et mal rasé, de mauvaise humeur.

\- Vous êtes un coriace, vous, hein ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Une forte tête ?

\- Moi ? Mais non, pas du tout…

\- Ah oui ? Alors dites-moi ce que vous n’avez pas compris dans la phrase « Il faudra me prévenir, s’il reprend contact avec vous ».

Tiens, il ne me tutoie plus ? J’aime autant, finalement. Je ne suis ni son pote ni son fils, j’ai droit à un certain respect. – du moins, dans l’idée que je me fais de la démocratie. Je hausse les épaules, un peu pris de court.

\- C’est pas lui qui a repris contact, c’est moi.

\- Bravo.

\- Vous m’aviez demandé de lui faire passer un message, non ? Eh bien je l’ai fait. Du moins j’ai essayé.

En le regardant de près je m’aperçois qu’il y a un peu de vert dans ses yeux, et qu’il ne me regarde pas vraiment en face, fixant sans doute mon front plutôt que mes yeux. Sans doute une technique de flic. Un mince sourire étire ses lèvres et je sais qu’Emmanuel avait raison : c’était un piège pour les conduire à lui, j’ai agi comme un bleu.

\- Et il a compris le message ?

\- Il a compris le piège, surtout, et il s’est tiré vite fait. Désolé.

\- A votre place je serais un peu moins moqueur, parce que pour le coup je peux vous faire coffrer, mon vieux. Je vous avais prévenu.

Nous nous affrontons du regard, étrangement il me fait moins peur que la fois précédente, peut-être parce que j’ai agi comme il l’espérait, et que je ne suis qu’un pion, dans l’histoire.

\- Il a compris le message ? reprend-il avec un soupir.

\- Je n’en sais rien. Je pense que oui, je réponds prudemment sans préciser qu’il n’avait pas eu l’air de croire à cette histoire d’espionnage.

\- Quand est-ce qu’il va arrêter ses conneries ?

\- Aucune idée. Vous l’avez constaté, ce matin il avait disparu sans me dire au revoir… je n’en sais pas plus que vous, je soupire à mon tour.

Son regard se durcit et je sens nettement son mépris, caché difficilement sous une neutralité de mise. Peut-être est-il homophobe, peut-être n’aime-t-il pas les jeunes. Ou alors il sait que je ne suis qu’un pion, pour lui comme pour Emmanuel. Il fixe son portable puis grimace, avant de me regarder.

\- OK. Suivez-moi, dit-il en ouvrant la portière.

En un éclair je me vois raide mort sur le bord de la route, un sac sur le visage, et une vague de terreur pure me coupe les jambes. Je reste immobile, tétanisé.

\- N’ayez pas peur, lance-t-il durement. On n’est pas en dictature. Venez.

Nous marchons jusqu’à la grande voiture noire qui suit le fourgon, aux vitres teintées.

\- Tenez-vous correctement, et surtout pas un mot à qui que ce soit de ce qui va se dire, OK ?

Son ton est menaçant et un peu blasé, confusément je sens qu’il n’est pas d’accord avec ce qui se passe, et je prends peur – encore plus peur.

\- C’est compris ? dit-il en me secouant par le bras.

\- Oui, oui, j’ai compris…  

\- J’espère pour vous.

La portière s’ouvre et je monte, jambes tremblantes.

Je reste bouche bée en découvrant le Premier ministre, Manuel Valls, qui m’attend, l’air sombre. Des milliers d’idées me passent par la tête, depuis le sosie jusqu’au masque, c’est tellement fou que je n’en crois pas mes yeux. Il me dévisage de bas en haut, avec lui aussi un peu de mépris. Je suis en jean et sweater, pas rasé, le cheveu en bataille, une vraie tête de danger public.

\- Où est-il ? me demande-t-il enfin.

\- Aucune idée.  

Je pourrais jouer à l’imbécile, demander « qui ?», je sais que c’est inutile. Devant son regard pénétrant je baisse les yeux, écoutant les coups sourds dans ma poitrine.

\- Vous l’avez vu quand, pour la dernière fois ?

\- Hier, dis-je dans un souffle.

\- Vous avez passé la nuit avec lui ?

Je suis sidéré qu’il me pose la question aussi directement, je déglutis, gêné, fixant toujours le bas du siège, devant moi.

\- Répondez-moi, fait-il avec une colère froide, effrayante.

\- Oui. Mais quand je me suis réveillé il était parti, dis-je sans lever les yeux.

\- Évidemment…

Je sais qu’il sait qu’on a couché ensemble, je sens mes joues rougir. Un silence s’installe, je me demande si c’est terminé et si je dois partir, alors je fais un mouvement pour ouvrir la porte.

\- Ne bougez pas, reprend-il. Regardez-moi.

Je lève les yeux, inquiet, il me fixe avec intensité. Il respire vite, sa mâchoire semble presque bloquée.

\- Il cherche quoi ? demande-t-il enfin, d’une voix éraillée.

\- Comment ? A fuir, j’imagine. Il a peur…

Ses pupilles s’étrécissent, sa bouche se pince.

\- Il vous a raconté ?

\- Non. Pas tout.

\- Il vous a dit quoi ?

Je soupire, perplexe. Que dois-je dire ? Qu’est-ce qui le calmera et le convaincra de me laisser partir ? En un instant je me décide, j’ai peut-être une chance de le convaincre. Peut-être.

\- Il m’a dit que vous le poursuiviez car vous pensez qu’il a emporté un dossier ultra confidentiel qui met la sécurité de l’État en péril, dis-je d’une traite. Mais lui affirme qu’il ne l’a pas, et qu’il ne veut rien vendre à l’étranger. Voilà…

\- Et vous le croyez ?

\- Comment ?

\- Vous croyez qu’il est innocent ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas. Je n’en ai aucune idée, dis-je en secouant la tête.

\- Et quoi d’autre ? fait-il sèchement, le cou couleur brique.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il ne vous a rien raconté d’autre ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Il était très discret et il s’est toujours refusé à me donner des détails pour ne pas me mettre en danger. Du moins c’est ce qu’il disait. 

\- Vous comprenez la gravité de ce que vous avez fait ? demande-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

Sur le moment je me demande de quoi il parle exactement, et s’il ne me reproche pas uniquement d’avoir couché avec lui, mais je hausse les épaules, incertain.

\- Pas trop, non.

\- Vous avez hébergé et aidé à fuir un homme recherché par la police, deux fois. Vous êtes donc complice, matériellement. Je vais vous faire arrêter.

\- Mais…, dis-je sidéré. Mais je vous jure…

\- Et moi je vous jure que vous allez avoir de gros ennuis si vous me cachez quelque chose !

\- Je ne vous cache rien, j’ignore où il est, il est parti pendant la nuit sans rien me dire. Je vous jure que c’est vrai…

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il vous a dit d’autre ? Sur moi ? reprend-il en se penchant un peu vers moi.

Je secoue la tête, dépassé.

\- Rien. Presque rien.

\- Vous mentez mal, jeune homme. Mais peu importe ce qu’il a dit, les faits sont là : il m’a dérobé un dossier ultraconfidentiel lors d’une interview, et il est en cavale depuis. J’ignore ce qu’il vous a raconté mais n’en croyez rien, ce ne sont que des mensonges. C’est compris ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors, qu’est-ce que vous savez d’autre ?

Ses phrases sèches me désarçonnent, il m’impressionne et me terrifie à la fois, j’ai l’impression que tout pourrait arriver, s’il s’énerve vraiment.

\- Je sais qu’il a réalisé un reportage sur vous, et que vous le recherchez.  Il n’a pas voulu m’en dire plus. Il dit toujours que c’est pour me protéger qu’il se tait. Je n’en sais pas plus, je vous assure.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Oui, dis-je sans le regarder.

Il n’est pas dupe et je devine sa mâchoire crispée, j’entends son souffle saccadé. Il est si proche que je sens son eau de toilette un peu musquée et vois les fines ridules autour de ses yeux.

\- Vous l’avez rencontré où ?       

\- Chez moi. Chez ma mère. Il louait un gîte.

\- Il est resté longtemps ?

\- Je ne sais plus. Trois mois je crois.

\- Vous habitiez ensemble ?

\- Oh non, pas du tout.

\- Même à Paris ?  

\- A Gentilly ? Oui, il a habité un peu avec moi. Pas longtemps.

\- Pourquoi vous l’avez hébergé ?

\- Parce qu’il ne savait pas où aller. Il m’a dit qu’il était dans la merde, j’ai voulu l’aider. Sans trop poser de questions.

\- Et vous vous êtes… rapprochés ? demande-t-il plus doucement en me fixant attentivement.

Je vois sa main contractée sur son téléphone et je devine qu’il doit souffrir beaucoup, à l’idée qu’on a couché ensemble. Je me demande pourquoi il me demande tout ça, tout ce qu’il sait déjà parfaitement. Curiosité, masochisme ?

\- Oui, finis-je par dire dans un souffle. Mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- C’était pas important. Pour lui.

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- Il est parti sans un mot. Je ne sais pas comment le contacter. Je ne suis rien pour lui.

\- On va voir ça, fait-il avec un petit sourire mauvais.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous allez passer un peu de temps avec nous, jeune homme, et on verra si votre sort le laisse indifférent.

\- Comment ? Mais…

Une vague de terreur me submerge alors que la portière s’ouvre derrière moi, me faisant sursauter. Les deux policiers me prennent par le col et me parlent de mise en examen, j’ai les oreilles qui bruissent, tout devient blanc autour de moi, je crois que je tombe alors qu’ils me tiennent fermement sous les bras pour m’emmener à l’intérieur du fourgon.    

 

**oOo**

 

Et hop, les illus de Teli, juste pour vous : 

Retrouvez ses dessins sur Telicosycorner.tumblr.com et Tepistuff.tumblr.com

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre, bien évidemment ! 
> 
> RDV samedi pour la suite


	25. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour 2019, dont de très bonnes fics ! 
> 
> Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont suivie l'année dernière, je suis heureuse d'avoir partagé ces moments avec vous, et je remercie particulièrement ceux qui ont laissé des kudos et des commentaires sur mon dernier chapitre : Teli, mon illustratrice préférée (prem's!), Mehera, Libellule, cecilia, Manuel, bb et bien sûr Politicodramatique, ma bêta ! 
> 
> Un grand merci aussi à ceux qui ont lu et apprécié mon OS "Velours".
> 
> Retour à notre héros en fuite, bonne lecture !

 

**24**

**EMMANUEL**

 

 

 

Les véhicules s’éloignent, je recommence à respirer doucement. Je suis caché depuis le matin dans un fourré à l’arrière de l’hôtel, m’offrant une vue partielle sur les alentours. Comme je m’y attendais tout cela était un piège pour me coincer, je n’arrive même pas à en vouloir à ce pauvre Clément. Je suis sur mes gardes depuis bien trop longtemps pour me laisser prendre, mais lui a cru bien faire, évidemment.

Le problème c’est qu’il n’est pas redescendu de la voiture noire dans laquelle il est monté, qui ressemble furieusement à une voiture du ministère de l’Intérieur. Où l’ont-ils emmené ? Est-il un peu plus loin, sur la route ? Chez lui ? A qui a-t-il parlé ? Que leur a-t-il dit ? Serait-il possible qu’il ait rencontré Manuel lui-même ? Je secoue la tête, non, c’est impossible. Il ne prendrait jamais de tels risques. Et pourtant… je reste immobile, perplexe, envisageant toutes les solutions. Même les pires.

Lorsque toute la poussière est retombée je me redresse avec difficultés, je suis resté à genoux tellement longtemps que j’ai mal partout, des crampes dans les jambes et la bouche sèche. Je soupire, il me reste encore plusieurs kilomètres à parcourir pour retrouver ma moto que j’ai cachée dans une grange, dans le village voisin.

Au bout d’une longue marche épuisante j’enfourche ma moto et décide de suivre la même route que les véhicules, mais évidemment je ne retrouve pas Clément. Je roule jusqu’à la mer, le temps de faire le point. Que faire ? L’appeler ? Il n’a pas pris son portable. Et je serais immédiatement pisté. Appeler sa mère, au risque de l’affoler ? Surtout pas. Les kilomètres défilent, mon niveau d’essence baisse et je me rends compte que je n’ai nulle part où aller, aucune piste pour le retrouver et aucun moyen de l’aider.

J’arrive le long d’une falaise, le vent souffle, je respire l’air iodé et les embruns avec bonheur, quelques instants. Un sentiment trompeur de liberté me prend et me fait tourner la tête, je n’ai plus qu’une envie : prendre un bateau et quitter la France, quitter toutes ces emmerdes et ces contraintes, cette situation absurde dans laquelle je me suis mis. Depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps.     

Finalement je réalise que tout cela ne mène nulle part  et qu’il ne me reste plus que deux issues, cruelles toutes les deux : quitter définitivement la France et ma vie ou assumer, m’expliquer avec Manuel et essayer de sauver Clément. Parce que j’ai l’intime conviction qu’il le retient quelque part, dans le but de me faire craquer. Que je me rende.

J’avance le long de la falaise, nez au vent, la tête emplie de questions, de doutes, de peurs. J’ai dans ma poche un faux passeport qui me permettrait de partir n’importe où, le sésame de ma liberté, mais j’ai dans la tête le visage et les yeux purs de Clément, qui ne mérite pas ça. Ce sont souvent ceux qui veulent nous sauver qui nous plombent, je le sais bien, et j’essaie de penser à ma peau, que je veux vendre cher. Oublier Clément.   

Tant pis, me dis-je, ils finiront bien par le relâcher, puisqu’ils n’ont rien à lui reprocher. Je ne suis pas sûr qu’un mandat d’arrêt légal soit lancé contre moi, je pense que le PM utilise sa police rapprochée pour me rechercher, en toute illégalité. C’est ce qui m’a sauvé jusqu’ici, mais c’est ce qui peut me perdre, aussi.  

Je m’arrête face à la mer, respirant de longues goulées d’air frais. C’est comme un vertige, cet excès d’air frais et piquant. Le vertige de la liberté. Je me dis que je n’ai pas fait tout ça pour rien, pour me rendre bêtement, après tout ce temps. Clément est un bon gars, un peu naïf mais pas isolé, il s’en sortira. Sa mère le recherchera, prendra un avocat, il s’en tirera avec une bonne frousse, au pire.

_Et il me détestera…_

Je repense à cette vieille phrase stupide, « on ne fait pas d’omelettes sans casser d’œufs », après tout je l’avais prévenu, plusieurs fois. Il n’a jamais voulu écouter. Plus je marche le long du rivage désert plus ma détermination se renforce, je dois arrêter de vivre pour les autres, même ma famille, même mes petits-enfants. Même Clément. Je sais au fond de moi qu’on a passé du bon temps ensemble, il a craqué sur moi et je l’ai laissé faire, mais je ne suis pas sûr de l’aimer vraiment. _Pas comme…_

Je secoue la tête, essayant de chasser l’image de Manuel. Je dois l’oublier comme je dois oublier Clément, Brigitte, ma vie d’avant. Mon cœur s’emballe et je me dis que c’est le vent, la peur, la liberté. La liberté.   

La liberté de vivre, de me déplacer, la liberté d’écrire. Parce que c’est ma vie, plus qu’un passe-temps ou un plaisir. Écrire, mon seul vrai bonheur, ma seule jouissance. Manier et caresser les mots, les idées, les concepts. Mon trésor est dans mon ordinateur, je ne le perds jamais de vue, ni d’un souffle, ni d’une pensée.  Mon essai avance bien, même si je suis limité dans la recherche de documentation, ne pouvant emprunter aucun ouvrage. Mais les philosophes de siècle passés n’avaient pas non plus accès à tous les ouvrages, la contrainte engendrant la créativité. Et puis il y a cet autre livre, celui qui me fait prendre tous les risques, mon bouclier et ma grenade à la fois. Celui qui vaut de l’or, même s’il n’est que boue. Celui pour lequel on me recherche depuis plusieurs mois, sans relâche.

A cette pensée j’accélère le pas, pressé de repartir. Je ne dois pas me poser longtemps, nulle part. Cette fois ma décision est prise, je m’échappe.

Je remonte sur la falaise, un peu essoufflé, rejoindre ma moto. Au loin, sur la route, les voitures passent, des vies ordinaires, si ça existe. J’imagine des familles, des commerciaux à la recherche de nouveaux contrats, des retraités  en goguette,  des vies banales. Enviables et détestables à la fois. J’aimerais revoir Brigitte une dernière fois, avant de partir, tout quitter. Lui dire que je l’ai aimée, que tout n’a pas été faux, vain.  Je réfléchis rapidement, où peut-elle bien être, à cette heure-ci ? On est dimanche matin, je sais quelle est sa destination préférée : Le Touquet.

Alors sans réfléchir vraiment je prends la direction du nord, je dois la revoir, absolument. Le trafic est fluide sur la nationale, c’est un dimanche de septembre tranquille, une sorte d’été indien. Je sais que c’est risqué mais je connais un chemin pour entrer dans la propriété en douce, après une petite escalade, je l’ai fait déjà, il y a longtemps.   

Je me gare à distance de la ville, je ferai le reste à pied, par la plage. Mon cœur bat sourdement, j’ai peur en approchant de chez elle, de cet endroit que je connais si bien. J’ai peur comme quand j’avais 17 ans et que je me glissais chez elle, en douce. Tous ces instants de bonheur volés, malgré tout et tous. Déjà à l’époque j’étais dans la transgression, déjà je me cachais, déjà on cherchait à me culpabiliser.

J’escalade le mur du fond de la propriété, un peu plus difficilement qu’à l’époque, une douleur violente dans la cuisse me fait grimacer. Je repense à la chanson « Mourir d’aimer », chanson emblématique de notre amour : « Les parois de ma vie sont lisses, je m’y accroche mais je glisse, lentement vers ma destinée, mourir d’aimer ». Sauf que je ne mourrai pas, je veux me battre, comme avant. 

J’entre à pas de loup dans la cuisine par la porte-fenêtre, elle est vide mais j’entends des voix d’enfants qui viennent de la salle à manger et un plat mijote dans le four, Brigitte ne doit pas être loin. Je me sers un jus de fruit et m’assois à la table en bois, un peu crispé. J’adorerais aller embrasser mes petits-enfants mais je ne veux pas de cris ni de drame, j’attends sagement celle qui est encore ma femme, pour quelques mois. Je laisse mon regard dériver par la fenêtre, heureux de retrouver ce paysage familier.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais-là ? fait une voix pleine de colère dans mon dos, me faisant sursauter. 

Brigitte est derrière moi, les mains sur les hanches, visiblement fâchée.

\- Je voulais te voir, dis-je du ton le plus neutre possible. C’était important pour moi. Mais je n’ai pas beaucoup de temps, je ne peux pas rester longtemps au même endroit.

Elle secoue la tête, agacée, ses cheveux blonds virevoltent, elle est merveilleuse. Comme avant. Comme toujours.

\- Sans blague ? Tu disparais du jour au lendemain et tu réapparais  plus d’un an après, comme ça, la bouche en cœur, en disant que tu ne peux pas rester ?

\- Je n’ai pas la bouche en cœur, et je te prie de m’excuser, Brigitte, dis-je sourdement. Je n’aurais pas dû partir comme ça, sans rien te dire. C’était une erreur, une grossière erreur. J’ai été pris dans une espèce de… machine infernale, je n’avais pas d’autre solution. Enfin, c’est ce que j’ai cru.

\- Tu peux m’expliquer ? demande-t-elle durement sans bouger d’un iota, me dévisageant sans aménité.

\- Je… dis-je en soupirant, je… te l’ai dit, j’ai été pris au piège, je n’avais pas d’autre choix. Et je n’ai pas eu le courage de t’expliquer, même par mail. Parce que je n’en suis pas fier…

C’est plus difficile que ce que je croyais, même longtemps après je n’ose lui avouer mon coup de folie, inexplicable. J’ai devant moi la prof exigeante, carrée et lucide, qui peut me mettre K-O d’une phrase vengeresse.

\- Assieds-toi, s’il te plait, dis-je à voix basse, lui indiquant la chaise en face de moi.

\- Je veux d’abord savoir pourquoi tu es revenu.

Je lève les yeux sur elle, mal à l’aise. Elle est droite et immobile, fière.

\- Pour te dire adieu, dis-je dans un souffle Je vais quitter la France. Je n’ai pas d’autre choix, je suis activement recherché ici et je ne pourrai pas me justifier. Je suis coincé, crois-moi.

Elle m’observe sans complaisance, évaluant ma sincérité, puis soupire :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as fait comme connerie, Emmanuel ? Pourquoi la police te recherche-t-elle ?

En un instant je me demande ce qu’elle sait, ou croit savoir. Depuis ma fuite j’ai eu très peu de contacts avec elle,  juste des mails abscons au début, et je ne lui ai jamais dit la vérité. Alors qu’elle me dévisage avec colère je me demande si j’aurai le courage de tout de dire. Si c’est souhaitable, même. Au moins si elle ignore la vérité personne ne cherchera à la faire taire.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’ils t’ont dit ? je demande, hésitant.

\- Tu comptes répondre à toutes mes questions par une autre question ?

\- Non, rassure-toi. Mais…  j’aimerais bien savoir ce qu’on raconte sur moi, d’abord.

\- Vraiment ? Beaucoup de choses, en fait. Que tu as volé des documents secrets que tu as revendus à l’étranger. Que tu as écrit une biographie interdite sur le Premier ministre, sans son accord. On dit même que… tu avais une liaison avec lui, dit-elle à voix basse. Des bruits de chiottes, évidemment.  Comme tu as disparu sans un mot, c’est inévitable. J’en ai tellement entendu, si tu savais, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Comme quoi, par exemple ?

\- C’est hallucinant cette propension à ne t’intéresser qu’à ce qu’on dit de toi, déclare-t-elle en secouant la tête. Je vois que tu ne t’es pas amélioré. Tu ne cherches même pas à savoir comment je vais ? Ou la famille ?

\- Si, bien sûr, dis-je en souriant un peu piteusement. Excuse-moi, je suis trop stressé. Comment vas-tu ? Et tes enfants ? Et les petits ?

Elle relève la tête d’un geste, rejetant ses cheveux blonds en arrière.

\- Je vais bien, merci. Et les petits aussi. Je vais aussi bien qu’on peut aller quand on est abandonnée et soumise aux chiens dans la foulée. Je ne sais pas où tu étais mais les rumeurs ont été bon train, après ton départ. C’était dur, tu sais. Très dur. D’autant plus que je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait… Les rumeurs sur Twitter, les gens qui affirmaient t’avoir vu ici ou là avec untel ou unetelle. Ceux qui disaient que tu fuyais le fisc, que tu avais une aventure avec telle ou telle star de la téléréalité. Que tu étais gravement malade, dans un hôpital. J’ai tout entendu…

Un voile sombre passe devant ses yeux, elle paraît fatiguée, d’un coup, et finit par s’asseoir en face de moi, à table. Je me rends compte que je n’entends plus rien à côté, plus de cris d’enfants.

\- Les petits sont ici ?

\- Ils viennent juste de sortir avec leur mère pour aller à la boulangerie, j’aimerais mieux qu’ils ne te voient pas, si tu dois repartir. Ils ne comprendraient pas.

Son regard accusateur prouve qu’elle ne comprend pas non plus, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

\- Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe, finalement ? demande-t-elle d’une petite voix qui ne lui ressemble pas. Tu as rencontré quelqu’un d’autre ? 

La question me prend de cours, que répondre ? Jusqu’où puis-je être sincère ? Je regarde un rai de soleil qui fait briller ses cheveux blonds et je la trouve belle, comme avant. Comme toujours. 

\- Je… oui, j’ai rencontré quelqu’un mais ce n’est pas pour ça que je suis parti, Brigitte. Je ne serais pas parti juste pour ça. On m’a menacé, je n’ai pas eu le choix.

\- On ? C’est qui, « on » ?

\- C’est compliqué. Je ne peux pas trop t’en dire, ou ils s’en prendraient à toi. Sache seulement qu’on me reproche d’avoir subtilisé un dossier que je n’ai pas volé, et ça a pris une ampleur et des conséquences inimaginables parce qu’il s’agit de politique, et que c’est sensible. Trop sensible.

\- J’ai du mal à te croire, Emmanuel, dit-elle sèchement. Tout ça pour une chose que tu n’as pas faite ? On est en démocratie, non ? Il y a des juges, des avocats. Et pourquoi vouloir divorcer ?

\- Pour te protéger. Je sais que ça parait fou mais quand de tels intérêts sont en jeu, le pouvoir ne respecte plus aucune règle. Je ne peux pas t’en dire plus, je suis désolé.

Elle me dévisage toujours froidement, l’air sévère.

\- C’est qu’il y a autre chose, alors. Autre chose de grave.

Ses mots martèlent dans le silence, je déglutis. Bien sûr qu’il y a autre chose, mais comment lui dire ? De quoi, de qui parler ? J’ouvre la bouche, aucun mot ne sort.  Je ne suis pas plus fier de mon aventure avec Manuel qu’avec Clément, les deux étaient une erreur, que je paie au prix fort. Cash. 

\- C’est lui, hein ? demande-t-elle finalement avec une espèce de dégout.

Comme elle ne connait que l’un des deux, je sais de qui elle parle. Je pourrais acquiescer, simplement. Mais je ne veux pas voir le mépris, dans ses yeux. Je ne veux pas être réduit à ça.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois, dis-je finalement en soutenant son regard. Ne crois pas toutes les rumeurs malsaines qui circulent, qui sont faites pour cacher la vérité. C’est un secret d’État que je cache, sache-le. Pas seulement une bête histoire de cul.

Je ne suis pas fier de mentir, mais est-ce vraiment un mensonge ? C’est bel et bien un secret que je cache, un amour secret. Et un livre. Les commissures de ses lèvres se serrent, elle ne me croit qu’à moitié, je la connais bien.

\- Soit, lâche-t-elle comme à regret. Et tu vas courir longtemps comme ça ?

Je hausse les épaules, c’est une putain de bonne question. La seule, en fait.

\- Non. Je te l’ai dit, je pars à l’étranger. Je suis resté dans le coin pour vous observer de loin, toi et les petits. J’étais là de temps en temps, au coin de la rue, mais tu ne me voyais pas. C’était si dur de partir, de tout laisser. Un crève-cœur. Mais là ma décision est prise, parce que l’étau se resserre. C’est maintenant ou jamais, dis-je d’une voix altérée.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu fous ta vie en l’air, et la mienne ? demande-t-elle plus doucement et mon cœur se serre cruellement.  

Sa souffrance est la mienne, aiguë. C’est vrai qu’on était heureux, avant. Une fois de plus je me pose des questions sur moi, sur elle, sur Manuel, sur Clément. Je n’ai pas la réponse. Une main glacée broie mon cœur, m’empêchant de respirer. Je savais que ce serait dur mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait dur à ce point-là, de la revoir.

\- Emmanuel, pourquoi tu ne te rends pas ? souffle-t-elle finalement en passant sa main sur mon visage. Si tu n’as rien à te reprocher, dis-le à la police. Ne fous pas tout en l’air comme ça, pour rien.

Sa voix et sa main sont douces, câlines, et pour quelques instants j’y crois. Mais pour quelques instants seulement, parce que cette histoire de dossier n’est que la face cachée de l’iceberg de honte que je dissimule.   

\- Je... je vais réfléchir, dis-je en me levant et en déposant un baiser sur son front. Je te jure que je vais réfléchir, mais j’ai besoin d’un peu de temps, là… Mais c’est si bon de te revoir, Brigitte, dis-je avec sincérité. 

Elle me fixe, déçue, alors que je jette un coup d’œil dehors, par habitude. La rue est animée et je vois passer une voiture de police, qui m’affole. Heureusement elle ne s’arrête pas mais le danger est là, tout proche. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis en fuite maintenant que je ne conçois pas de m’arrêter, mais elle a peut-être raison. Sans doute raison. Une grande fatigue s’abat sur moi, je me demande comment je vais trouver la force de continuer, de fuir à l’étranger. Mais si je reste tout s’écroulera sous les yeux de Brigitte, elle me verra partir avec des menottes aux poignets et mes petits-enfants aussi, c’est une idée insupportable.

\- Pense à tous les gens que tu laisses derrière toi, Emmanuel. Tu es sûr que le jeu en vaut la chandelle ?

Je recule doucement jusqu’à la porte-fenêtre entrouverte, Brigitte ne me quitte pas des yeux, la douleur est immense et m’immobilise un instant, avant que je n’atteigne le jardin.

\- Je reviendrai, dis-je presque malgré moi en sortant. Je te le jure. Pardonne-moi pour tout ce que je t’ai fait…

Je la vois hausser les épaules avant de détourner les yeux, le vent frais de l’extérieur me fait frissonner et presser le pas, reprendre ma course folle. L’air marin m’enivre, j’accélère sans réfléchir, dépassé par les émotions. Et les regrets. En quelques instants je retrouve ma moto et enfile mon casque, pressé de partir. Parce que si je ne pars pas tout de suite je ne partirai jamais. Alors que je m’éloigne sur la nationale je revois le visage triste de Brigitte et une pointe de douleur me transperce le cœur, brièvement. 

Je roule presque sans but, incapable de me fixer sur un plan. Passer par la Belgique, ou traverser la Manche ? Je ne sais plus, je n’arrive plus à me concentrer. Les paroles de Brigitte m’obsèdent, brouillant mes idées. «Pense à tous les gens que tu laisses derrière toi, Emmanuel » m’a-t-elle dit, et je ne peux penser à autre chose.  

Ceux que je laisse derrière moi. Brigitte. Mes petits-enfants. Manuel. Et Clément, sans doute aux mains de la police.

_Clément._

Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, il ne l’a pas mérité.   

Alors, le cœur gros, je bifurque vers l’autoroute et vers Paris.

On ne peut pas toujours fuir.

**oOo**

 

C’est le matin, un lundi matin banal, mais pas pour moi.  Je regarde les murs sales de l’hôtel de banlieue dans lequel je viens de passer la nuit, dormant d’un sommeil bref et agité. J’ai la bouche sèche et mal à la tête, avec une vague nausée. Cette fois c’est le moment, cette fois je dois affronter la réalité, la vérité. Parce que je ne peux pas laisser Clément payer pour moi. Brigitte ne s’en doute pas mais sa phrase m’a transpercé le cœur, et remis dans le droit chemin. On ne peut pas laisser les gens derrière soi, comme ça. C’est minable. Et j’ai une autre idée de moi, et de mon combat.

Et peut-être une carte à jouer.

J’avance lentement sur le périph, j’avais presque oublié la circulation parisienne, les embouteillages, la grisaille. Je m’efforce de ne pas réfléchir pour ne pas faire demi-tour, pas maintenant. Arrivé dans Paris je me faufile entre les voitures, tout redevient familier, et je me souviens très bien du chemin qui mène au bar du grand hôtel où nous nous sommes retrouvés si souvent, lui et moi, pour un spa. Et plus, souvent. Des images me reviennent, intimes et affolantes, me coupant brièvement le souffle. Tout ça pour ça.

 Pas question de débarquer à Matignon, je serais fait comme un rat, sans même avoir la certitude de le revoir.

Des clients prennent un café, je m’installe au fond de la salle et demande au serveur si je peux passer un coup de fil. Il hausse un sourcil surpris mais m’indique un téléphone posé au fond de la salle, sous un grand vase rempli de fleurs pourpres, un téléphone sans doute inutilisé depuis longtemps. 

Cœur battant je sors une carte froissée avec un numéro de téléphone que je connaissais par cœur, dans une autre vie. Je n’espère pas qu’il décroche puisque ce numéro lui est inconnu mais je laisse quelques mots sur sa messagerie privée, l’invitant à me rejoindre au bar. 

J’en suis à mon deuxième café et troisième croissant quand une longue voiture noire s’arrête devant le bar, entourée de motos. Mon cœur s’emballe, j’ai une furieuse envie de fuir mais je ne bouge pas, apparemment calme.

Comme je m’y attendais c’est son directeur de cabinet qui entre dans le bar et me cherche du regard, puis sourit. Ce sourire me fait du bien, même si je sais qu’il n’est là que pour sauver les apparences.

\- M. Macron, dit-il en me tendant la main avec courtoisie. Vous allez bien ?

\- Très bien, merci. Et vous ?

\- Bien aussi. Ça vous change, le début de barbe. Vous voulez bien venir avec moi ? 

\- Où ça ?

\- Dans la voiture. Il vous attend, dit-il dans un souffle.

Cette fois c’est là, je dois y aller. Je laisse un billet – presque mon dernier – sur la table, et me lève pour le suivre. Dans un instant de panique j’envisage de courir, sauter par-dessus les tables comme dans les films, mais je suis là de mon plein gré, alors je prends une grande respiration et avance à pas mesurés suivant mon hôte qui semble parfaitement détendu. Toute une éducation.

Il ouvre la portière et l’odeur de cuir me saute au visage, oui, c’est bien la même odeur qu’avant, même si c’est une autre voiture. Manuel est au fond de l’habitacle, impassible, me fixant froidement. La vitre intérieure opaque est remontée, les vitres extérieures sont noires, nous sommes invisibles. J’essaie de calculer depuis combien de temps je ne l’ai pas vu mais mes pensées se brouillent, je suis plus ému que je ne le voudrais. Il me fixe un long moment, muet, ça ne m’étonne pas.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? demande-t-il enfin, froidement.

\- Tu le sais très bien. Tu as fait arrêter Clément pour me piéger, alors me voilà. Tu dois le relâcher. Tu sais qu’il n’a rien fait.     

\- Comme tu y vas. Recel de malfaiteur, ce n’est pas rien.

\- Où est ta commission rogatoire ?   

\- C’est juste une enquête administrative, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- C’est illégal et tu le sais. Tout ce que tu as fait depuis 18 mois est illégal, Manuel. 

En entendant son prénom il me semble le voir frémir mais il se reprend vite, et se fige. Je ne peux quitter ses yeux bleu dur et sa bouche des yeux, malgré moi. Il me dévisage avec attention, d’un regard si troublant qu’il ferait rougir n’importe qui. Je résiste.

\- Il fallait le dire avant, alors. Et revenir vers moi avant, Emmanuel. A quoi ça rime cette fuite insensée ? glisse-t-il en cillant et en penchant un peu la tête, dans un geste de pure séduction.

\- Arrête ça, Manuel, dis-je d’une voix éraillée. Tu ne te rappelles pas comme tu m’avais menacé ? Alors arrête ton cinéma, c’est insupportable.

\- Soit, fait-il en se redressant. Il faut donc que ce jeune homme compte beaucoup pour toi pour que tu sois revenu.  

\- Oui, dis-je les oreilles en feu. Relâche–le.

\- On verra, souffle-t-il avec un petit sourire. Ça dépendra de toi.

Il frappe doucement sur la vitre opaque devant lui et la voiture démarre, me rejetant au fond de mon siège.

 

**oOo**

 

Et maintenant, celle que vos attendez tous, l'illu de Teli ! (faite à l'arrache sous la menace, merci et pardon de t'exploiter ainsi TT)

Celle de la semaine prochaine sera très très spéciale, promis XD

 

  Retrouvez son travail sur : telicosycorner.tumblr.com et tepistuff.tumblr.com

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre, bien sûr !
> 
> Allez, courage, plus que quelques chapitres et ce sera fini... 27 plus un long épilogue, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. En tout cas, je ferai tout pour, promis.
> 
> Encore merci à vous qui me laissez des messages, ils sont très importants pour moi!


	26. 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, ça passe vite une semaine, non ? Merci d'être toujours là pour suivre mon histoire, un immense merci à ceux qui ont mis des kudos et ont laissé un petit commentaire : teli, mon illustratrice infernale, cecilia, Libellule, Sarah et bb et bien sûr un immense merci à ma bêta, Politicodramatique !
> 
> Un chapitre un peu spécial, il faut sans doute qu je mette une tonne d’avertissements mais bon, si vous n'avez pas l'âge ou êtes trop sensible, passez votre chemin. Tout ceci n'est qu'invention, vous le savez bien ;) Vous voilà prévenus.

**25**

**EMMANUEL**

 

 

La voiture ralentit et s’engouffre dans le parking souterrain d’un immeuble du 7ème où je suis déjà venu, au temps où j’étais journaliste. Illo tempore, il y a longtemps. Au temps où j’avais encore une vie. Je jette un coup d’œil à Manuel, il reste concentré sur son portable, comme il l’était depuis le démarrage de la voiture. Ce cinéma de l’homme pressé m’agace,  j’essaie de rester insensible à son odeur, ce parfum que je connais si bien et qui me remue les tripes. Nous savons tous les deux que l’instant n’est pas anodin mais nous feignons l’indifférence, pris dans nos sentiments contradictoires, fierté et amertume.

La voiture se gare et nous descendons, je sens les battements de mon cœur redoubler face à l’inconnu. Heureusement le directeur de cabinet, qui était monté à l’avant, m’envoie un petit sourire encourageant et je me dis que je ne suis pas foutu, pas encore. Dans l’ascenseur Manuel me tourne ouvertement le dos, toujours penché sur son portable, je le trouve ridicule. Tout cela est tellement dérisoire qu’il faut que je me rappelle que je le fais pour Clément, innocente victime.   

Arrivés au dernier étage Manuel et moi entrons dans l’appartement privé où nous nous sommes déjà retrouvés, et une vague de nostalgie m’envahit. Il s’installe dans son fauteuil et je prends le fauteuil en face, comme je le faisais souvent. Il est toujours penché sur son portable, j’attends. Une minute. Cinq minutes.

\- Ça va durer longtemps ? je demande d’un coup, le faisant sursauter.

Il me fixe avec agacement, comme s’il avait oublié ma présence. Ben voyons. Il est apparemment très froid mais je vois sa jambe tressauter imperceptiblement, ce qui me rassure.

\- J’ai des urgences.

\- C’est clair. Je connais ton numéro par cœur, Manuel. Ça marchait très bien au début, j’étais impressionné. Un peu. Mais maintenant…

\- Maintenant quoi ? Je suis toujours Premier ministre, j’ai toujours des tonnes de dossiers et d’urgences à traiter, dit-il sèchement. Surtout le lundi matin. Tu veux lire mes mails ?

\- Surtout pas. J’espère juste que tu profites bien de tes derniers mois de fonction, et que tu as un projet pour l’avenir…

Il me jette un regard de colère, éteignant son portable d’un coup.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Je reste PM jusqu’aux prochaines élections présidentielles, l’année prochaine.

\- Si Hollande se représente…

\- Il se représentera. Son bilan n’est pas si mauvais. Notre bilan n’est pas si mauvais, se rengorge-t-il. L’économie repart.

\- Peut-être. Ce n’est pas ce que pensent les Français, dis-je en retrouvant mes réflexes de journaliste. Pourquoi tu ne te présentes pas directement, toi ?

\- Je ne trahirai pas François. J’ai des principes, dit-il en se redressant.

\- Alors que tu sais qu’il n’a aucune chance d’être réélu ?

\- Mon tour viendra plus tard, en 2022. Il ne faut pas brûler les étapes. Mais c’est une drôle de conversation, vu les circonstances. Tu es venu pour me faire profiter de ta science politique ? Pour une interview ?

\- J’aimerais bien, dis-je dans un souffle. Revenir en arrière. Tout recommencer. Et faire moins de conneries.

Un instant nous échangeons un regard un peu flou, puis il se redresse à nouveau.

\- N’essaie pas de m’embobiner, Emmanuel. Venons-en au fait : qu’as-tu fait de ce livre que tu as commencé à écrire sur moi ? L’as-tu complété ? Vendu ?

\- Avec tous les flics que tu as mis à mes trousses ? Non, il n’est pas vendu. Pas même terminé. C’est mon assurance-vie, ce bouquin, et il est en lieu sûr.

\- Où ça ? demande-t-il sèchement, en me foudroyant du regard.

\- Et tu crois que je vais te dire ça comme ça, tranquillement ? Relâche d’abord Clément, et donne-moi des garanties pour l’avenir, pour moi et ma famille.

Sa mâchoire se bloque, une rougeur commence à se répandre sur son visage mat.

\- Ta famille ? Quelle famille ? Tu divorces, non ?

\- Tu es bien informé. Pourquoi n’avoir jamais accepté de discuter avec mon avocat ? J’aurais peut-être pu éviter tout ça…

\- C’est toi que je voulais voir, pas ton avocat, Emmanuel.  Et de toute façon, côté famille, tu n’étais pas très fidèle, si je me souviens bien. Et je ne te parle pas de ton… Clément, ajoute-t-il avec une grimace de dégout.

Mon cœur bondit, je devine la jalousie dans sa bouche, qui me blesse et me réjouit à la fois. Bien sûr que je n’étais pas fidèle, mais c’était à cause de lui. Tout est arrivé par sa faute et il feint de l’ignorer.  

\- Tu me dégoutes, Manuel. Comment peux-tu me reprocher mon infidélité ? C’est toi qui es venu vers moi, ne l’oublie pas. C’est toi qui m’as mis dans la merde…

\- Et tu y as pris goût, visiblement, dit-il avec un petit sourire amer. Personne ne t’a forcé à coucher avec ce garçon…

\- Ne parle pas de Clément comme ça ! dis-je, révolté. Il vaut beaucoup mieux que toi. Il a juste cherché à m’aider…

\- Ben voyons, fait-il les pupilles étrécies, et tu en as profité pour coucher avec lui. Un gosse de 19 ans.

\- 23.

Je ferme brièvement les yeux, dérouté. N’y a-t-il pas autre chose qui l’intéresse ? Il semble se rendre compte de son attitude et se redresse, l’air froid.

\- Tu étais où, tout ce temps ?

\- Ici et ailleurs. Dans des hôtels miteux, des chambres d’hôtes où les proprios n’étaient pas trop regardants, dans l’ouest de la France. Un peu à l’étranger. Ça n’a pas été simple, de t’échapper… Je me demande d’ailleurs comment j’ai réussi à fuir aussi longtemps, avec tous les moyens que tu avais.

\- Je n’ai pas mis tous mes hommes à ta recherche, tu penses bien, car ça aurait fini par fuiter. Tu étais un peu connu, comme journaliste.

\- Merci, dis-je avec humeur.

\- Je n’avais qu’une petite équipe de confiance, et tu les as baladés longtemps, fait-il d’un ton rêveur. Ils ont vraiment failli t’attraper en Touraine, puis à Gentilly… il a suffi d’un rien.

Je souris un peu tristement, dépassé par l’ironie du sort. Tout ça pour ça. Des mois de fuite pour finalement me rendre de moi-même… Quel idiot.

\- Et tu as vécu comment ? Avec quel argent ? reprend-il.

\- J’avais un peu d’argent de côté, et des amis m’ont aidé. J’ai vendu des articles sous des faux noms, mais c’était la dèche, tu sais. Avec le recul je ne sais pas comment j’ai fait pour tenir. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi c’était la liberté et le fait d’aller voir mes petits-enfants de loin, de temps en temps. Je les observais à la sortie de l’école, toujours un jour différent, et toujours bien caché. 

Il fait une petite moue, impressionné.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu tiendrais aussi longtemps.

\- Pourquoi tu n’as jamais voulu parler à mon avocat, Manuel ? Ca aurait pu éviter cette fuite interminable… Pourquoi t’as fait ça ?   

\- Je ne voulais pas voir ton avocat. Je voulais te voir, toi, je te l’ai dit. Qu’on s’explique, en face à face. Où est ton bouquin ? Tu l’as déposé où ? demande-t-il plus sèchement.

\- Nous y revoilà…  Il n’y a que ça qui t’intéresse, hein ?

\- En grande partie, oui. Ce bouquin est une bombe, pour moi. Si on apprend notre petite… aventure, je suis fichu, tu le sais. Mais il n’y a pas que ça. Où est le dossier que tu m’as volé dans le sud, le premier été ?

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ces conneries, Manuel ? Tu sais bien que je ne t’ai jamais rien volé, que c’était juste un prétexte pour me revoir !

\- C’est ce que tu dis, mais tu ne t’en tireras pas comme ça, fait-il sèchement. En tout cas, tu es à ma merci et je tiens ton petit ami, aussi, donc il va falloir que tu coopères ou sinon…

\- Ou sinon ?

\- Ou sinon tu regretteras de m’avoir rencontré, murmure-t-il avec un petit sourire, en me dévisageant intensément.

Mon cœur bat à grands coups dans ma poitrine et je me sens à bout de nerfs, pris dans des émotions contradictoires.

\- Salaud, je murmure en fixant ses lèvres – ses lèvres que je voudrais frapper mais qui m’hypnotisent, ses lèvres trop douces parfois.

Il me fixe longuement aussi, se rappelant sans doute toutes nos heures de plaisir, dans cet appartement.

\- Pourquoi on en est arrivés là, Emmanuel ?  souffle-t-il finalement, hésitant.

\- Tu le sais très bien, dis-je en me redressant. Parce que tu voulais me faire taire. Je me rappelle très bien de tes dernières paroles : « Tu sais qu’il n’y aurait qu’une chose raisonnable à faire, pour moi ? Me débarrasser de toi ! » Et tu ne plaisantais pas.

Une ombre passe dans son regard, et il fixe ses yeux au loin et reprend, d’un ton un peu rêveur :

\- C’est vrai. Je ne plaisantais pas. Tu es une menace pour moi, Emmanuel, tout cela a été beaucoup trop loin et rien n’est résolu. Rien du tout. Tu vas me donner ton manuscrit et détruire toutes les copies, me rendre le dossier volé ou ton ami disparaitra définitivement.  

\- Tu n’oseras pas faire ça. On ne fait pas disparaître les gens comme ça. On est en démocratie, Manuel, dis-je de la voix la plus ferme possible.

Un fin sourire s’étire sur ses lèvres et il me fixe avec amusement.

\- Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? Évidemment qu’on est en démocratie. Mais un accident est si vite arrivé…

\- Quoi ? dis-je en sentant mes cheveux se dresser sur ma tête.

\- Oui, un bête accident de la circulation, tu sais. Dans un endroit désert. Une départementale, près d’un bois. Ou même en pleine ville, le soir. Un jeune homme fauché par une voiture… ça arrive tous les jours, c’est une tragédie ordinaire.

\- Tu n’oseras pas faire ça, dis-je en sentant les coups sourds de mon cœur. Pas toi. Pas Clément. Il est innocent…

\- Pas tant que ça, murmure Manuel en se penchant en avant, vers moi. J’ai cru comprendre que tu avais fait un sort à son innocence… Est-ce que c’était meilleur avec lui qu’avec moi, Emmanuel ?

Sa voix chaude et ma peur me brouillent l’esprit, je ne sais plus où j’en suis, ni ce que je ressens vraiment. Nous nous fixons avec une fièvre à peine maitrisée, j’ai autant envie de le frapper que de l’embrasser, et il le sait.

-  Je suis resté seul longtemps, dis-je en baissant les yeux. Ce n’était pas facile de vivre seul…

Manuel s’assoit sur le bord de mon fauteuil, et pose sa main sur la mienne. Je retire ma main et secoue la tête, pris dans mes contradictions, la haine et l’envie de fuir, l’amour et le besoin de son corps.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu tiens à lui ? demande-t-il à voix basse. Je veux dire… plus que… qu’à moi ?

Sa question est tellement dérisoire que je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire tristement, sans le regarder. Si je le regarde je suis foutu. 

\- Réponds-moi, Emmanuel. Regarde-moi…

J’ai envie de lui faire mal, de lui dire qu’il n’est plus rien pour moi, qu’il n’a jamais compté mais mon visage et mes tremblements parlent à ma place, je suis sous son emprise, cette fois encore. J’essaie de me concentrer sur le sort de Clément mais la présence si proche et l’odeur de Manuel me troublent, je me mords la lèvre.

\- Laisse-moi, Manuel, dis-je en désespoir de cause. Ce que tu fais est illégal. Laisse-nous partir…

\- Mais la porte est ouverte, souffle-t-il en passant la main dans mes cheveux. Je ne te retiens pas. Mais si tu sors, tu peux dire adieu à ton ami…

\- Salaud, je murmure en essayant d’oublier la douceur de sa main sur mes cheveux, les yeux toujours baissés. Salaud…

L’instant se prolonge, moi assis dans le fauteuil, cœur au maximum, yeux baissés et lui sur l’accoudoir, si proche, la main qui glisse de ma tête à mon cou, lentement.

\- Il ne faut pas qu’on couche ensemble, dis-je en un ultime effort. Arrête…

Lentement sa bouche s’avance vers moi, nos lèvres se frôlent, je résiste. Mais il m’empoigne fermement de ses deux mains et tente d’approfondir le baiser, m’empêchant presque de respirer. Alors que sa langue frôle la mienne je sens mes défenses fondre, pris par une violente vague de désir, une sensation oubliée. J’aime sentir ses mains sur mon visage et son odeur musquée, submergé par les sentiments enfouis, mais une petite voix me rappelle que je suis son prisonnier, et qu’il faut résister au syndrome de Stockholm.

A bout de souffle nos bouches se séparent et je trouve la force de le repousser faiblement. Il est  bien trop proche de moi, son odeur chaude me trouble.   

\- Arrête ça, Manuel. Je n’en ai pas envie. Et puis ce serait trop facile. Ça ne résoudrait rien, dis-je sans en croire un mot.

Il me fixe tendrement, surpris et un peu amer, et je donnerais tout pour recommencer. L’embrasser et faire l’amour, tout de suite, sur ce fauteuil ou par terre. Tendrement. Violemment. J’ai tellement envie de lui que c’est douloureux dans chaque parcelle de mon corps et que je ne peux que me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Sans me quitter des yeux il pose sa main sur mon bas-ventre, et sourit.        

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n’en as pas envie… murmure-t-il à mon oreille, provoquant des milliers de frissons.

Souffle court et cœur battant, je tente de repousser sa main trop intime en saisissant son poignet, mais il résiste. Nous sommes très proches l’un de l’autre, tendus par le désir et la haine, lui sur l’accoudoir et moi dans le fauteuil, dans une position proche de nos premiers ébats, en une lutte absurde et douloureuse.

Soudain la pression de sa main s’accroit sur ma nuque et il m’empoigne fermement pour me rapprocher de lui et m’embrasser à nouveau durement, me faisant gémir. Le contact et son parfum m’enivrent, me replongeant dans le passé, toutes ces heures d’amour et de plaisir partagé, il y a si longtemps.

 - Non…

\- Si, murmure-t-il à mon oreille, provoquant des milliers de frissons. Je veux savoir où nous en sommes…

Déjà il me tire à lui, il m’embrasse à perdre haleine, comme personne ne m’a jamais embrassé je crois. Le désespoir se mêle au désir, on sait l’un comme l’autre que tout est impossible entre nous et qu’on est beaucoup plus près de la fin que du début, mais c’est si bon que je gémis à nouveau, incapable de résister réellement. Bien au contraire, je sens que ma faible résistance accroit son désir et pimente cette relation dérisoire, cruelle. Presque par réflexe il glisse ses doigts sous ma chemise alors que je détourne mon visage, bouleversé. Mais d’un geste rapide il en défait tous les boutons et me caresse du bout des doigts, glissant toujours plus bas pour finalement ouvrir ma braguette et frôler mon bas-ventre, avec sensualité.   

 A partir de là je sais que j’ai perdu la bataille, je sais que j’ai trop envie de lui pour reculer encore, je m’abandonne à ses doigts habiles et à son corps ferme, me laissant tomber par terre, sur le tapis. En quelques gestes il se déshabille, abandonnant ses vêtements en tas, près de nous. Il est au-dessus de moi, immobile un instant, me regardant avec un mélange de fureur et de tendresse, avant de se coller à moi et m’embrasser à nouveau violemment, faisant courir sa langue et ses lèvres sur ma peau, toujours plus bas là aussi, jusqu’à ce que je m’agrippe convulsivement à ses cheveux drus, en soupirant. Sa bouche habile me frôle et me lèche avant de m’absorber complètement, je fixe le plafond en tentant de retenir mes soupirs et mes remords, inutiles. Une jouissance trop brève et trop intense m’emporte, me faisant crier brièvement.

\- Manuel…

Mais je n’ai pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits qu’en quelques instants nous sommes à nouveau peau contre peau, frissonnants, les yeux dans les yeux. Je sais ce qu’il veut et il sait ce que j’aime, c’est très doucement et presque avec tendresse qu’il me lèche avant de s’immiscer en moi, sans me lâcher du regard. Ma peau frotte le tapis durement et je retiens une grimace de douleur, il ralentit. Je m’agrippe à ses épaules, plantant mes ongles dans sa peau, ce qui le fait grimacer à son tour, et s’interrompre.

D’un geste il me prend par le bras et m’amène dans la chambre adjacente, après avoir ramassé sa cravate à terre. Il m’étend sur le lit, nu, et attrape sa cravate  posée au sol pour la nouer autour de mes poignets, dans mon dos, me faisant crier brièvement. Je devrais résister, refuser, je ne le fais pas. Je suis tétanisé, dépassé par mes émotions et les évènements.  Nos verges se frottent l’une à l’autre, j’aime le sentir contre moi, j’aime sentir nos peaux nues vibrer l’une contre l’autre, il prend mon visage entre ses mains pour m’embrasser longuement, tendrement. Nous aimions ces jeux d’adulte mais dans le contexte ça prend un autre sens, je suis son prisonnier, il me fixe avec une flamme dans le regard, inquiétante, me faisant frissonner. Il pourrait tout me faire, je ne pourrais pas résister, pas vraiment. Y pense-t-il alors qu’il s’introduit à nouveau en moi, lentement, mordillant la peau de mon cou ? Je m’entends gémir de plaisir, je me cambre malgré moi, c’est bon, c’est fort. Trop. Le mélange de sensations et de sentiments nous prend aux tripes, la douleur se mêle au désir alors qu’il enserre à nouveau mes poignets avec le tissu, brutalement, et accélère.

Nous ne savons plus si c’est de l’amour ou de la rage, réglant nos comptes en cet assaut farouche, presque cruel. J’ai mal partout, surtout aux poignets et aux épaules, je le serre fortement entre mes cuisses, balançant de temps en temps un coup de pied sur ses cuisses ou ses fesses, pour le faire souffrir en retour. Mais c’est dans nos yeux que la haine est la plus forte, et la plus douloureuse.

Soudain il s’immobilise en moi, je vois la sueur perler sur son front et sa bouche qui tremble, une ombre passe dans son regard et il murmure « Je t’aime… je t’aime, Emmanuel », alors qu’une pierre tombe sur ma poitrine et que je sens  un liquide chaud glisser lentement sur mes joues.

\- Non, je murmure, dépassé par cet aveu. Non…

Comment ose-t-il parler d’amour en cet instant de haine, de douleur entre nous ?   Je secoue la tête, révolté, et il reprend ses va-et-vient avec douceur, une lenteur insupportable, toujours sans me quitter des yeux. Je me mords violemment les lèvres pour ne pas lui dire que je l’aime, moi aussi, parce que je l’aime, bordel, plus qu’avant, plus que tout, même si ça fait mal, même si c’est interdit.

Le plaisir qui nous emporte un peu plus tard nous fait gémir d’un même cri, et c’est avec bonheur que je le sens s'affaisser  contre moi, après, lourd et abandonné.

Presque immédiatement je m’en veux de lui avoir cédé, à quoi bon avoir fui tout ce temps pour finalement coucher avec lui, si vite, dans un simulacre horrible ? Je suis un imbécile, je l’ai toujours su. Mais alors que les battements de mon cœur s’apaisent je me dis que c’est peut-être ma chance pour tout arranger, sauver ma peau et celle de Clément. Peut-être. 

 

 

**CLÉMENT**

 

Je me ronge les ongles, coincé dans ce bureau/chambre/cellule où je suis retenu depuis la veille. C’est visiblement un ancien bureau dans lequel on a entassé des meubles obsolètes, dont des fauteuils en cuir abîmé et un canapé hors d’âge sur lequel je dors brièvement. On me nourrit via un plateau genre cantine, j’ai un peu l’impression d’être en prison. En fait je suis en prison, quelque part.

Un peu plus loin il y a un bureau en métal et des cartons d’archives, et quelques bouquins par terre, que j’ai commencé à lire, pour faire passer le temps. Un vieux roman de Simenon a retenu mon attention, sur lequel j’essaie de me concentrer. Après une phase de terreur pure l’homme qui m’a déjà interrogé m’a filé de petites pilules blanches qui ont fait baisser ma peur, un peu, même si j’ai du mal à réaliser ce qui m’arrive… C’est tellement incroyable d’être retenu là sans autre forme de procès que je me dis parfois que je vais me réveiller, forcément.

 Je suis en train d’essayer de lire, assis sur la vielle chaise de bureau quand l’homme qui m’a arrêté entre dans la pièce, d’un pas lent. Je me redresse, furieux.

\- Vous n’avez pas le droit de me garder !

\- Je vous rappelle que vous avez hébergé un fuyard, alors que je vous avais prévenu…     

\- Ça ne justifie rien, je ne suis pas un terroriste, vous ne pouvez pas me garder sans raison.

\- Qui me dit que tu n’es pas un terroriste ? interroge l’homme avec un petit sourire. Qui me dit que les activités de ton ami ne sont pas criminelles ?  

Je hausse les épaules, maussade. De quel droit me tutoie-t-il à nouveau ?

\- Vous savez bien que non. Je vous ai tout raconté déjà. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas partir, dis-je d’un ton las. Vous voulez quoi ? Vous m’avez déjà interrogé trente-six fois.

\- Et tu ne m’as pas tout dit, répond-il du tac au tac. Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider ? Moi j’ai tout mon temps…

\- Je vous ai dit l’essentiel de ce que je sais. Quand est-ce que j’aurai droit à un avocat ?

\- Ben voyons.

\- Ce que vous faites est illégal ! dis-je, furieux.

Il me fixe avec un petit sourire en coin et je m’inquiète. Il est trop détendu, c’est bizarre. L’interrogatoire se poursuit  mollement, il jette souvent un coup d’œil à sa montre, comme s’il attendait quelque chose. Ou quelqu’un. En plus il ne prend pas de notes et je n’ai pas vu d’enregistreur, ce qui me parait inhabituel. Je n’ai aucune connaissance réelle du monde judiciaire mais aucune procédure ne me semble respectée, si je me fie à mes souvenirs de films policiers. Un coup de stress me fait transpirer, et si tout ceci n’était qu’une mascarade ? Et s’ils me faisaient disparaitre sans autre forme de procès ?

\- Vous allez vous débarrasser de moi, hein ? je demande d’une voix blanche, cœur battant.

\- J’aimerais bien, soupire-t-il.

Sur le moment je me demande si c’est une mauvaise blague mais il a l’air aussi emmerdé d’être là que moi, il prend un chewing-gum et commence à mâchouiller en regardant pas la fenêtre.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- C’est quoi ce bordel ? j’interroge à voix basse, en me penchant vers lui.  Pourquoi vous ne prenez pas de notes quand vous m’interrogez ? Pourquoi mes réponses n’ont pas l’air de vous intéresser ?

\- Parce que tu répètes toujours la même chose, et c’est lassant.

\- Désolé. Je ne vais pas inventer, non plus.

\- Écoute, ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure et j’espère moi aussi qu’on va pouvoir te relâcher bientôt, alors en attendant tu te calmes et tu arrêtes de poser des questions, OK ?

\- Mais je…

\- Ça ne m’amuse pas plus que toi d’être là, quand je pense que… bref.

Il s’interrompt brutalement et se lève pour aller à la fenêtre, je reste perplexe.

\- Mais on attend quoi, exactement ?  je lui demande un peu plus tard, alors qu’il n’a pas bougé.

Il me fixe sans aménité puis soupire à nouveau, en fixant le paysage extérieur au travers des persiennes en fer :

\- On attend qu’ils se décident…

\- Qui ça ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, Clément. Prie plutôt que ton ami crache le morceau rapidement, et tu seras relâché dans la foulée. Si tout va bien.

\- Mon ami ? dis-je, sidéré. Emmanuel ? Emmanuel est là ? Il a été arrêté ?

L’homme sourit et me jette un regard amusé, qui m’agace.

\- Oh non. C’est lui qui s’est rendu, d’après ce que j’ai compris. Tu vois, t’as de la chance…

\- Emmanuel s’est rendu pour moi ?

Je n’en crois pas mes oreilles mais le sourire entendu de l’homme me laisse à penser que c’est le cas, et que c’est plutôt drôle. Est-ce que ça peut être vrai ? Alors qu’il se cache depuis des mois ? Pourquoi Emmanuel a-t-il fait une chose pareille ? Est-il devenu fou ou bien… est-ce qu’il tiendrait un peu à moi ? Mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort, je ne peux m’empêcher d’avoir l’espoir qu’il va me libérer, voire même venir me chercher. Je m’accroche de toutes mes forces au bord de ma chaise, j’ai envie de sauter, courir, agité un flux nerveux intense, passant en revue tous les cas de figure.

\- Arrête de t’agiter, grommelle l’homme. Ils n’ont pas encore fini, faut croire…

\- Fini quoi ?

Il me semble voir passer un éclair égrillard dans son œil mais il répond très sérieusement :

\- De l’interroger. Cette fois il est fait comme un rat. Depuis le temps qu’on le recherche…

\- Salaud, je souffle sans réfléchir.

L’homme s’avance vers moi d’un pas lourd puis s’assoit en face de moi, menaçant :

\- A ta place je ferais bien attention parce que tu n’es pas encore sauvé des eaux, mon gars. Prie et serre les fesses que tout se passe bien, sinon t’es pas prêt de sortir…

\- Mais vous disiez l’inverse tout à l’heure !

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Avec ces gens-là, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver… On est bien peu de choses, crois-moi.

Une pierre me tombe sur la poitrine, c’est clair que c’est pas forcément une bonne nouvelle, qu’Emmanuel se soit rendu… Que fait-il, en ce moment ? Avec qui est-il ? L’ignorance et l’impuissance de ma situation me bouffent, je crispe mes poings jusqu’à sentir mes ongles rentrer dans ma peau.

L’homme sort de la pièce, me laissant avec mes doutes et mes peurs.

Au bout d’un moment il me semble que j’entends un bruit sourd, comme une plainte, ou des cris étouffés. Un peu intrigué je m’approche du mur et y colle mon oreille, le bruit s’intensifie. Ce n’est pas un bébé qui pleure ou des plaintes de douleur, non, ça ressemble à des gémissements de plaisir, des gémissements trop caractéristiques… Est-ce qu’on est à côté d’un hôtel ? Est-ce que je me fais des idées ?

En un éclair je crois comprendre, mon cœur se serre violemment et mon estomac se révulse, je sens une bile acide dans ma bouche et des larmes amères sur mes joues.

_Pourquoi, Emmanuel ? Pourquoi ?_

 

**_oOo_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, à suivre bientôt (samedi prochain), merci de me (nous) laisser un petit commentaire...


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à vous qui suivez encore cette histoire après tous ces chapitres, ça me fait très plaisir. Un immense merci à ceux qui m'ont mis des kudos ou ont laissé un message : Teli, bb, cecilia et Manu, et bien sûr un immense merci à mes acolytes, Politicodramatique et Teli. 
> 
> Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué nous avons retiré certaines illustrations trop osées, qui pouvaient être mal comprises ou offensantes pour les protagonistes involontaires de cette histoire. Mais Teli vous en propose une qui colle pile poil à ce chapitre, et ça ne change rien à l'histoire, rassurez-vous ! Prêts à retrouver nos héros en bien mauvaise posture ? 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**EMMANUEL**

**26**

Un portable vibre de plus en plus fort, par terre non loin de nous, Manuel pousse un petit gémissement sourd. Nous sommes échoués, nus, sur le lit, mon dos brûle à cause de la fibre trop rêche du tapis et je me demande ce que je fous là, à poil, dans cette position. Dans cet appartement que je connais trop bien. Ne me suis-je rendu que pour cela ? Tout ça pour ça ? Pour ces quelques minutes de passion fiévreuse et interdite, dans ce luxueux bureau ? 

Il se relève en grimaçant, essaie de cacher son corps par sa chemise froissée, et s’éloigne pour répondre. Ça me renvoie au passé, à l’époque où je n’étais qu’un journaliste lambda, congédié d’un geste de main. Ma vie a entièrement changé depuis lors, après ces mois d’errance, pas la sienne. Premier ministre il était, Premier ministre il reste, overbooké et stressé. Quelques rides et cheveux blancs en plus, peut-être. Il discute rapidement et d’une voix sèche au téléphone, j’en suis à me demander comment il a pu trouver quelques minutes pour moi. Mais au bout de dix-huit mois, c’est bien la moindre des choses.

Je me rhabille rapidement, un peu anxieux à l’idée de la suite. Je sais que ces quelques minutes n’ont rien changé fondamentalement, même s’il m’a dit qu’il m’aimait. L’a-t-il vraiment dit ? Oui, je crois que je l’ai entendu, ça lui a échappé. Comme ces brefs instants de vérité, de lâcher prise, si rares. Alors qu’il continue à parler au téléphone il me jette de petits coups d’œil perçants, sans douceur. Est-ce qu’il voulait juste prendre son pied en vitesse, avant de me faire payer mon attitude ? Une sourde angoisse s’empare de moi, rien n’est gagné encore, vu sa tête sombre. « Post coïtum animal triste » dit l’adage latin, je dois la jouer fine.

Finalement il raccroche et commence à se rhabiller sans me jeter un coup d’œil, comme si je n’étais plus là. Mon ventre gargouille, il est presque midi et j’ai faim, le temps a filé à toute allure. Il se dirige vers la porte quand je l’interpelle :

\- Et maintenant ?  Il se passe quoi ?

Il se retourne d’un geste, agacé, puis me dévisage :

\- J’ai des urgences. Je ne peux pas rester.

\- Ah oui, carrément, dis-je en me dirigeant vers lui. Et moi ? Je fais quoi ?

Il semble hésiter, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas, et soupire :

\- Attends-moi là. Je reviendrai ce soir, on parlera.

\- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu veux que je t’attende là toute la journée ? Tu crois que je suis quoi ? Une geisha ?

\- Bien sûr que non, fait-il froidement. Mais je n’avais pas prévu que tu te rendes juste aujourd’hui, j’ai un agenda hyper chargé.

\- J’aurais dû prendre RDV, c’est ça ? Tu te fous de moi ?

Nous sommes face à face comme deux taureaux furieux, prêts à en découdre.

\- Non. L’alternative c’est que je te colle dans un bureau isolé sous bonne garde pour m’attendre sagement, comme ton petit copain. Je ne suis pas à ta disposition, Emmanuel.   

\- Oh, je vois. Tu voulais juste tirer ton coup, c’est ça ?

Un éclair de colère passe dans son regard, il se retient de me gifler à nouveau, je suis fou de rage à l’idée qu’il va repartir et me laisser comme ça, comme un larbin. Un rictus amer déforme sa bouche, je retrouve l’homme hargneux que je connais, qu’il est trop souvent.

\- C’est toi qui es revenu sans crier gare, dit-il en relevant le menton.

\- Arrête, on est dans une mauvaise sitcom, là. A peine rhabillé tu me jettes, c’est ça ? Tu me prends pour un kleenex ? Tu te rends compte de tout ce que j’ai vécu, pendant ces mois ? La peur et la solitude, l’angoisse perpétuelle d’être arrêté ou tué, même ? Tu t’en rends compte ? dis-je en haussant la voix.

\- Parfaitement, mais c’est toi l’as voulu, Emmanuel, dit-il froidement. C’est toi qui as pris la fuite, alors ne viens pas te plaindre.

\- J’ai pris la fuite parce que tu me menaçais, tu t’en souviens ? Parce que tu es complètement paranoïaque, un fou furieux.

En disant cela je me rends compte que je suis en train de me tirer une balle dans le pied, moi qui voulais négocier la libération de Clément… J’aurais dû le faire sur l’oreiller, c’est trop tard maintenant. Il m’agace tellement que j’ai envie de le frapper, de lui faire quitter sa morgue, cette attitude que je déteste.   

\- Soit, dit-il en reculant d’un pas. J’ai essayé de faire un effort mais si tu te comportes ainsi je vais te traiter comme ce que tu es : mon prisonnier. Tant pis pour toi.

\- Non ! dis-je, affolé en tendant ma main vers lui mais en quelques pas vifs  il a déjà quitté la pièce et je me retrouve seul, tétanisé.

Je n’ai pas le temps de me retourner que déjà son directeur de cabinet entre, l’air sombre, et me prie de le suivre. Je vois à son regard qu’il n’est pas très fier de lui et j’en profite pour me rapprocher et poser la main sur son bras :

\- Écoutez, vous me connaissez depuis longtemps, non ? Vous savez ce qui est arrivé ?         

\- Pas vraiment, je…

\- Peu importe. Il faut que vous m’aidiez, dis-je du ton le plus persuasif possible. Il faut que vous m’aidiez à sauver la situation car il est en train de devenir fou, vous l’avez remarqué ?

Il tique et fait un pas en arrière, gêné. Il a l’air de chercher quelque chose du regard, dans cette pièce surchargée de meubles et de livres, en un éclair je me demande s’il n’y a pas un micro, voire une caméra. Un flot de panique me submerge, mais de toute façon il est trop tard. Et le fait d’être espionné peut même être un atout, s’il y a quelqu’un d’à peu près responsable qui voie la vérité.

\- C’est sûr qu’il est très stressé, mais je ne vois pas trop ce que je peux faire, bafouille-t-il en reculant à nouveau. Vous comprenez ?

\- Oui, je comprends mais c’est grave ce qui se passe ici, et tout finit par se retrouver sur la place publique, vous le savez bien, non ?

\- M. Macron, tout cela est regrettable mais je pense que…   

\- Il y a deux personnes retenues contre leur gré, ici, c’est très grave, vous le savez. Et vous êtes complice, vu votre poste. Si le gouvernement change et que tout cela s’apprend, vous allez avoir de gros gros ennuis.

\- S’il vous plait, je…

\- Réagissez maintenant, pendant qu’il est encore temps. Ne laissez pas les choses dériver comme ça, ou tout le monde va le regretter, dis-je fermement.  

Il blanchit et transpire, j’ai presque mal pour lui. Je sais que c’est quelqu’un de bien, pris malgré lui dans l’engrenage. Qu’il pèse rapidement les risques à court terme – la colère de Manuel, dévastatrice – et à long terme – un scandale ingérable, pouvant briser sa carrière, voire le conduire en prison.

\- Je… je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire…     

\- Laissez-nous partir, Clément et moi. J’ai fait une erreur, je n’aurais pas dû revenir. Je pensais que je pourrais m’expliquer avec Manuel, mais je me suis trompé. Il est fou.

Je lis la peur dans ses yeux, j’ai raison et il le sait. Peut-être sait-il aussi qu’on a couché ensemble, et pense–t-il que j’exagère. Il faut que j’enfonce le clou, c’est ma seule chance.

\- Soyez raisonnable. On est en septembre, Manuel ne sera plus Premier ministre que quelques mois, la présidentielle c’est l’année prochaine et Hollande ne sera pas élu. C’est la droite qui passera, dis-je au culot, et là les comptes se régleront. Tout sortira au grand jour. La seule solution pour que cette histoire ne sorte pas c’est qu’il nous élimine, Clément et moi, rapidement.

\- Je…

\- Est-ce que vous êtes prêt à être complice d’un double meurtre ?

\- Non, non, se défend-il en reculant à nouveau. Arrêtez, ne dites pas ça.  

\- Alors il faut m’aider, Christian, dis-je en me souvenant soudain de son prénom. Est-ce que Clément est là ? 

\- Oui, juste à côté, mais…

Je me retiens de sourire, mon plan ne peut marcher que si Clément est là et c’est le cas, nous pourrons peut-être fuir ensemble, la liberté est toute proche…

\- Conduisez-moi à lui, Christian. S’il vous plait.

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ?  

\- Oui, dis-je d’un ton pressant en me rapprochant à nouveau de lui. Sauvez ma peau et la vôtre.

\- Je… il faut que je voie, fait-il, alarmé. Nous sommes nombreux, ici, on ne peut pas faire n’importe quoi. Suivez-moi, je vous conduis dans un autre bureau et… je verrai. Je verrai ce que je peux faire…

Son regard est fuyant mais je n’ai pas d’autre choix, il se retourne et ouvre la porte derrière laquelle se trouvent deux hommes, vraisemblablement des agents de sécurité  ou des policiers en civil. Je lui emboîte le pas, cœur battant. Je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance ou si la crainte de son patron sera la plus forte, j’imagine que c’est dur pour un homme comme lui de désobéir. 

A l’aide d’un badge il ouvre la porte d’un autre bureau, beaucoup moins agréable que le précédent, à peine meublé et aux volets fermés. En allumant la lumière il me dit d’une voix sourde :

\- Attendez là.

\- Christian, je compte sur vous, dis-je en désespoir de cause en cherchant son regard. Vous êtes trop raisonnable pour vous laisser entraîner dans un scandale pareil…

Il me jette un regard ambigu, puis recule et sort de la pièce rapidement sans répondre. Une fois la porte fermée, je hausse les épaules, fataliste. Ai-je été convaincant ? La peur des représailles va-t-elle le faire réfléchir ? Après un coup d’œil un peu désabusé à la pièce presque vide je me laisse tomber sur une chaise, l’esprit en déroute. Et j’attends. Longtemps.

 

**oOo**

 

La nuit tombe presque quand la porte s’ouvre, et c’est Manuel qui entre, l’air sombre. Ce n’est pas réellement une surprise, j’avais déjà compris que le Dircab ne ferait rien. Pas facile de convaincre un fonctionnaire de désobéir, je le savais.

Quand Manuel fait un pas vers moi je me redresse sur ma chaise, par fierté. J’ai du mal à croire que ce matin encore j’étais libre dans un petit hôtel de banlieue et que maintenant je suis à la merci d’un homme politique tyrannique et paranoïaque.

\- Tu as mangé ? me demande-t-il en me fixant avec commisération.

\- Tiens, tu t’inquiètes pour moi, maintenant ? Trop d’honneur. Un de tes larbins est venu m’apporter un sandwich cet après-midi, oui. C’est pour m’emmener dîner que tu es revenu ? j’ajoute sur un ton acide. Je n’ai pas pris ma robe de bal.

\- Très drôle, fait-il en s’arrêtant devant moi. Je vois que tu n’as pas oublié ton humour dans tes cavales.

Comme il est debout devant moi il me regarde de haut, alors je me lève pour le fixer les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Si je perds ça, je perds tout. Alors, tu as réussi à dégager un peu de temps pour ton otage préféré ? Monsieur est trop bon…

\- Tu n’es pas otage ici, on n’est pas des terroristes, Emmanuel.

\- Moui… il n’y a que le costume qui change, pas les manières.

\- Allons donc, comme tu y vas. La sécurité n’a pas de prix, tu le sais.

\- La sécurité de qui ? La mienne ou celle de ton gouvernement ? Tu vas trop loin, Manuel. Le fait d’être PM ne te donne pas tous les droits. Tu dois arrêter cette mascarade, et vite.

\- Sinon quoi ? fait-il en me foudroyant du regard.

\- Sinon mon avocat diffusera mon livre révélation sur toi, dis-je en bluffant.

\- Tu mens ! Tu n’as pas pu le prévenir, c’est impossible.

\- Justement, dis-je en improvisant. Il sait que s’il n’a pas de mes nouvelles régulièrement, il doit alerter la presse.

\- C’est faux, siffle Manuel, blême. Tu mens.

Nous nous affrontons du regard, je sais que je n’ai pas grand-chose à perdre, alors je joue le tout pour le tout, sans complexe. Ça ressemble peut-être trop à un mauvais roman, mais je n’ai pas le choix.

\- T’es prêt à prendre le risque ? dis-je avec un petit sourire narquois.

\- Comment est-ce que tu oses jouer à ça avec moi ? Tu sais qui je suis ? dit-il en se rapprochant, jusqu’à ce que je puisse sentir son eau de toilette musquée.

\- Oh oui, Manuel, je sais très bien qui tu es. Je sais beaucoup, beaucoup de choses sur toi, et pas des plus reluisantes… A peu près tout, même tes positions préférées, au lit.  

 Il lève le bras pour me gifler mais j’esquive rapidement, d’un geste de la tête.

\- Pas de ça avec moi ! je lui souffle en le dévisageant. Je te connais trop bien, je les sens venir, tes gifles. Et je n’ai pas l’âme d’une femme battue, moi. Je ne t’aime pas assez pour ça, j’ajoute avec mépris.  

Sous le coup de la surprise il ouvre la bouche puis la referme, pris de court. Il n’a plus l’habitude qu’on lui résiste, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Puis il me toise de bas en haut, lentement.

\- C’est pas ce que j’avais compris tout à l’heure, Emmanuel…

\- T’avais mal compris, alors. Tu crois qu’en me forçant, en abusant de ton pouvoir tu vas m’avoir ?

\- Je n’ai abusé de rien, rétorque-t-il sèchement. Tu étais consentant, rappelle-toi. Je ne t’ai pas forcé.

 - C’est ce que disent tous les violeurs, je lance en serrant les poings.

Tout en lui assénant ses quatre vérités je réalise confusément que je m’y prends mal mais la rage est plus forte que tout, je veux absolument lui river son clou. Son visage est presque cramoisi et sa respiration courte et sifflante, tout son être hurle son courroux.

Il m’attrape par les cheveux et tente de m’embrasser, je me débats en lançant des coups de pieds et de poing, nous nous retrouvons à nous battre maladroitement, emplis d’une colère aveugle. Un coup plus fort que les précédents le déséquilibre et il tombe à la renverse, me faisant également trébucher puis tomber dans sa chute. Sa tête vient heurter une chaise dans un bruit sourd et il reste immobile par terre quelques secondes, inanimé.

\- Manuel, ça va ? dis-je affolé en me penchant pour vérifier qu’il va bien.

\- Hein ? murmure-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. Je… j’ai vu plein d’étoiles et j’ai très mal à la tête.

Il tente de se relever et grimace, sa joue est écarlate et sa lèvre saigne, moi-même j’ai mal au nez et un goût de sang dans la bouche, métallique. Nous ne sommes pas beaux à voir, comme groggys après ce bref échange musclé.

Je lui tends la main pour l’aider à se remettre debout, il titube et semble hébété, je prends peur. Et si c’était grave ? Une vague de terreur me traverse à l’idée qu’on va m’accuser et que je risque la prison pour de bon, cette fois.

\- J’appelle un médecin ? Un de tes officiers de sécurité ?

\- Non ! Non, attends, ça va passer, souffle-t-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Il faut que je reprenne mes esprits…

\- Mais tu as peut-être une commotion cérébrale, il faut que tu passes des examens.

Il secoue la tête lentement, douloureusement, puis se cache le visage dans les mains en toussant.

\- Non. Ca va passer je te dis. J’ai la tête dure. Et je ne veux pas qu’on me voie comme ça. Qu’on nous voie comme ça.  

\- Manuel…

Tant de détermination à garder la tête haute me dépasse mais je le connais trop pour être surpris. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire que je m’inquiète pour lui, malgré tout. Qu’il compte pour moi, plus que je ne le voudrais. Je m’assois en face de lui, posant mes mains sur ses genoux, tête basse. Je le regarde longuement, perplexe.

\- Comment on en est arrivés là, Manuel ? Quand est-ce qu’on est devenus fous ? Quand est-ce que tu es devenu fou ?  

Il sourit tristement, épaules basses, l’air accablé. Dehors on perçoit le bruit des voitures, tout est apparemment normal, j’ai du mal à croire à ce que je vis. 

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Ce boulot aura ma peau, je te le dis. J’essaie de tout contrôler, de tout maîtriser, tout le temps, mais… tout m’échappe. Tout m’échappe…  

Soudain il parait vieux, épuisé, et je me demande ce qui s’est passé pour qu’il en arrive là, si vite. Je resserre un peu ma main sur son genou, il essaie de sourire, difficilement, la lèvre tuméfiée.

\- Allez, dis-je avec cynisme, tu n’en as plus que pour quelques mois…

Sa pupille s’élargit et sa mâchoire se bloque, comme s’il venait de le réaliser, et je ne peux m’empêcher de le plaindre, malgré tout.

\- Ça te fait rigoler, hein ? lance-t-il avec amertume. T’as raison, profites-en. Quand je pense que je me démène comme un beau diable pour régler tous les problèmes, faire avancer la situation de la France et tout le monde me déteste… Si, je te jure, il n’y a qu’à voir les sondages. Je me bats comme un forcené, contre tous les ministres, les administrations pour sécuriser le pays et garantir la démocratie, et on me crache dessus. Je sais que je n’ai pas toujours l’air sympa mais…  c’est dur de se battre tout le temps, contre tout. De recevoir 200 mails par jour, avec que des problèmes à résoudre urgemment. Et toutes ces menaces sur nous… J’y étais, tu sais, au Bataclan. Je les ai vus, les gens. C’était horrible, horrible… Comment vivre, dormir après ça ? Et les réunions continuelles, les déplacements… Bref. Alors quand on me menace comme toi… enfin, quand une menace supplémentaire comme la révélation de notre liaison vient me torturer un peu plus… peut-être que je deviens fou, oui.

Il se tait et je déglutis, mal à l’aise. C’est clair qu’à force de stress et d’urgences on peut péter les plombs, et c’est son cas. Mais je sais aussi que ce n’est qu’une de ses facettes, l’accès de lucidité. Passager.

\- Et… si on se mettait d’accord pour cesser de se menacer mutuellement ? dis-je à voix basse. Je comprends tes problèmes, tu peux imaginer les miens. Pourquoi ne pas faire une trêve ?

\- Une trêve, dit-il d’un ton rêveur en fixant ma bouche. Tu crois que c’est possible ?

\- Bien sûr. On est grands, non ? Qu’est-ce qu’on gagnerait à ce que le scandale éclate ? Je suis comme toi, Manuel, je n’aspire qu’à la tranquillité. C’est vrai que j’ai déconné en commençant un livre sans t’en parler mais j’ai bien compris la leçon, rassure-toi.

\- Aïe, lance-t-il en tentant de se redresser. J’ai super mal à la tête… Quelle merde !

\- Je vais appeler un médecin, dis-je en tendant la main vers son portable.

\- Non ! Inutile. Je vais l’appeler moi-même, dit-il en pianotant sur ton portable. Il n’habite pas loin, il sera vite là.

\- Tu ne préfères pas aller le voir ?

\- Non. Personne ne doit me voir comme ça. Tu dis que tu as compris la leçon mais ton livre est en lieu sûr chez ton avocat, maugrée-t-il sourdement. Qu’est-ce qui me garantit que tu ne vas pas le sortir quand même ?

Je secoue la tête, dépassé. Depuis quand est-ce devenu si difficile de lui parler ? Est-ce que ça l’a toujours été ? Je passe en revue rapidement les différents arguments pour le convaincre, cherchant le meilleur.

\- Manuel, je te jure que je ne te veux pas de mal. J’ai fui parce que j’avais peur et du coup j’ai fait en sorte d’avoir des garanties, mais… je suis prêt à les abandonner. On peut signer un papier si tu veux, faire une transaction. Tout ce que tu veux. Je te le redis, on a rien à y gagner, toi et moi. C’est un jeu perdant/perdant. J’aimerais tellement que toute cette folie s’arrête… J’ai déjà tellement perdu…        

Manuel me fixe avec intensité, bouche entrouverte, toute ouïe. J’ai l’impression qu’il m’écoute et me croit, je sens un petit espoir renaître en moi, flamme minuscule.  

\- De toute façon, je saurai toujours retrouver ton petit mignon, grimace-t-il. Si tu me fais un tour de cochon, il paiera pour toi.

\- Manuel, dis-je en secouant la tête, tu me désespères. Pourquoi tu t’acharnes sur lui ?

Un éclair passe dans ses yeux, les enflammant.  

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Tu as couché avec lui.  

\- Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois, dis-je par réflexe. C’était un coup de tête. Il n’est pas dangereux, laisse le partir.

 - Un coup de tête ? Ça n’a pas l’air d’être ça, pour lui. Il faut voir comment il parle de toi…

\- Tu l’as rencontré ? je lance, abasourdi. Tu as parlé à Clément ? Mais c’est de la folie furieuse !  Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Manuel hausse les épaules, fataliste.

\- Je voulais voir à quoi il ressemblait. Et puis tu lui avais déjà tout raconté, non ? Il n’a pas été vraiment surpris de me voir. 

\- Je ne te comprends pas…

\- Je sais. Moi non plus, je ne me comprends plus. Je sais que j’ai des réactions illogiques, voire violentes, c’est plus fort que moi. Je suis à bout de nerfs à force de ne pas dormir, je crois. Et je te recherche depuis trop longtemps, c’est insupportable. Savoir que tu étais là, dehors, pas très loin… et avec quelqu’un d’autre, c’était insupportable. Je n’avais pas d’autre solution que de le faire arrêter. Je voulais te revoir, absolument.

Je le dévisage longuement, tentant de le comprendre. En vain.

\- Tu me fais peur, Manuel.  

\- Je sais. Je fais peur à tout le monde, moi y compris. Mais je ne me suis pas battu pendant des années pour rien, crois-moi. Je ne lâcherai pas le morceau comme ça.

\- Le morceau ?

\- Toi.

J’acquiesce, impressionné. Tant de détermination après tous ces mois est incroyable, je n’ose me demander  pourquoi il fait ça. Quelqu’un frappe à la porte, nous faisant sursauter.

\- Ça doit être Jacques, mon médecin.

Il se lève difficilement et va ouvrir la porte, un homme entre et nous dévisage tour à tour, surpris.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demande-t-il en ouvrant sa mallette.

\- On a… eu des mots et on s’est un peu battus, déclare Manuel posément. Je me suis cogné la tête. Tu peux m’examiner ?

\- Tu ferais mieux d’aller aux urgences, je n’ai pas tout le matériel pour…

\- Non. Tu m’examines et tu me soignes, point final.

Le médecin hausse les épaules, sans doute habitué au caractère difficile de son patient, puis s’exécute dans un silence gêné. Je pourrais essayer de lui parler, de lui dire que je suis retenu prisonnier mais je crains la réaction de Manuel, qui semble fébrile. Lui et moi nous regardons à peine, je ne peux m’empêcher de me demander ce qui va se passer, après.

Au bout de quelques minutes l’homme repart, je le regarde s’éloigner avec inquiétude.

\- Et maintenant ? dis-je à Manuel qui consulte ses messages sans plus faire attention à moi.  

\- Maintenant, tu m’obéis ou ton jeune ami va avoir de gros problèmes.

Je sens une vague de découragement m’envahir. Tout ça pour ça ? N’a-t-il rien écouté ? Allons-nous tourner en rond encore longtemps ?

\- Manuel, c’est pas possible. Je suis fatigué, là. Est-ce qu’il n’y a pas un moyen qu’on s’en sorte autrement ? Est-ce qu’on ne peut pas arrêter de se menacer mutuellement ? On est des adultes, non ?

Il fixe ma bouche avec attention, mon cœur bat sourdement. Il ouvre la bouche puis la referme, fait un pas vers moi. Un mélange d’angoisse et d’excitation coule dans mes veines, comme un flot irrépressible. Tant d’amour et tant de haine, sans qu’aucun sentiment ne puisse prendre le pas sur l’autre. Encore un pas et il dépose un baiser léger sur mes lèvres, léger mais brûlant.

\- Il y a bien une autre solution, Emmanuel, mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es prêt à l’accepter, souffle-t-il en passant sa main sous mon menton pour m’embrasser.

Je ferme les yeux, approfondissant le baiser. Ce n’est sûrement pas une solution mais j’en ai trop besoin, pour l’instant.  Besoin de ce moment de douceur entre nous, même s’il est volatil. Je sens mon cœur accélérer alors que le sien bat fortement contre mon buste. 

\- Tu veux quoi ? dis-je en me dégageant à contrecœur. Que je me transforme en Shéhérazade ? Je reste ici à t’attendre et on baise dès que tu as cinq minutes ? 

\- Très tentant, sourit-il tendrement. Très très tentant. Surtout que j’ai toujours une cravate sur moi…

\- Manuel… 

\- Non, ce n’est pas ça que je veux, en fait. C’est… comment dire ? Comment t’expliquer ?

Il s’interrompt, je retiens mon souffle. Que va-t-il me dire ? Que va-t-il inventer, encore ? Il me fixe avec intensité, comme il me fixait, avant. Tous nos moments d’amour me reviennent en tête, ce serait si facile de croire que ça peut recommencer, simplement. Comme avant. Il faudrait juste être amnésique et nous ne le sommes pas, hélas. Rien n’est réglé, et c’est pire avec l’arrestation de Clément. Des coups sourds résonnent dans ma poitrine, j’ai la bouche sèche et les mains moites, je ne sais plus si c’est la peur ou le désir, ou un mélange des deux, peut-être.    

\- C’est quoi, alors ? dis-je le cœur battant.  Tu veux quoi ?

 - Je me rends compte que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Emmanuel, souffle-t-il en me dévisageant. Je sais que ça parait fou après tout ce qu’on a vécu mais… voilà, quoi. Tu m’obsèdes. J’ai besoin de toi.

\- Pardon ?   

\- Je veux te voir plus souvent, reprend-il avec empressement.  Comme avant. Plus qu’avant. Je veux t’avoir à mes côtés, Emmanuel. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi, même si ça me fait mal de l’admettre.

\- Quoi ? C’est une blague ? 

\- Non, fait-il, légèrement froissé. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu veux que j’oublie tous ces mois d’horreur pour recommencer comme si de rien n’était ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? On est là, on s’est retrouvés, c’est l’essentiel. Repartons de zéro, oublions toutes nos menaces, soyons raisonnables. J’abandonne mes poursuites, tu me rends les documents que tu m’as pris, on oublie tout. Je sais que tu m’aimes encore, reprenons notre relation, Emmanuel.

\- Carrément ? Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Tu as mieux à me proposer ? demande-t-il avec froideur, la bouche amère.

Je secoue la tête, dépassé par les évènements. Il ne se rend pas compte que je suis en cavale depuis des mois à cause de lui, que j’ai tout quitté à cause de lui, que je ne suis plus qu’une ombre. Tout cela me parait surréaliste mais je n’ai pas de contre-proposition, je n’ai plus aucune pensée cohérente. Sauf une.

\- Et Clément ? 

\- Quoi, Clément ?

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il va devenir ?

\- Mais t’as pas fini avec ce gamin ? Tu voulais quoi ? L’épouser ?

\- Non mais…

\- On le renvoie chez lui bien sagement, il reprend ses études, point final.

\- Après tout ce qu’il a vécu ? fais-je, sidéré.

\- Oh, tu m’agaces, Emmanuel ! Si tu tiens tellement à lui, dis-le franchement. Mais c’est pas l’impression que j’ai eue quand a couché ensemble. A moins que tu n’aies fait semblant, ajoute-t-il les yeux étrécis. De toute façon c’est lui ou moi.

Mon cœur bat à toute allure, le deal est tentant mais j’ai peur pour Clément, et j’ai peur pour moi. Et s’il rechangeait d’avis ?

\- Je lui ai fait tant de mal, déjà, dis-je à voix basse, plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

\- Je te laisse la nuit pour réfléchir, fait-il en tournant les talons. Mais à ta place j’essaierais d’être raisonnable, Emmanuel, tu n’es pas en position de force.

Il sort en claquant la porte, je reste abasourdi, seul dans le bureau glauque.

 

**CLÉMENT**

 

  Je reste longtemps l’oreille collée au mur, le cœur brisé, l’esprit en déroute. Rapidement je n’entends plus rien alors je retourne sur ma chaise, déboussolé. C’est pour ça qu’il est revenu ? Pour baiser avec lui ? Et moi ? Il m’a oublié ? Et s’il m’avait menti ? S’il n’avait jamais arrêté de le voir, au cours de ces mois ? Non, ce ne serait pas logique avec la poursuite effrénée des flics, mais quelque chose m’échappe, dans cette histoire. Je sais que je ne suis qu’un pion, mais je ne me pensais pas aussi secondaire. Une sourde angoisse me bouffe les entrailles, je tambourine à la porte jusqu’à ce qu’on m’ouvre, réclamant d’aller aux toilettes.

C’est toujours le même homme qui m’accompagne, un grand baraqué avec une moustache, qui ne me décoche ni un vrai regard ni un mot. Les toilettes sont sales, j’avise une petite fenêtre au-dessus des chiottes mais je n’y passerai pas, je ne suis pas assez mince. Et puis je me romprais les os au sol, à tous les coups. J’ai beau chercher, il n’y a pas d’issue. Pas de solution. En me lavant les mains je me demande si Emmanuel m’a oublié, liquidé sans scrupules. Il a sans doute sauvé sa peau en la vendant pour quelques caresses, et moi je ne suis plus dans le paysage. Fini. Disparu, l’étudiant. Est-ce que je vais grossir la liste des gens qui disparaissent un jour sans laisser de traces ? En pensant à ma mère je retiens un sanglot, anéanti.

Au bout de quelques minutes mon geôlier frappe à la porte, je dois ressortir. Avec un soupir je retourne dans le bureau glauque, j’ai l’impression que ça fait des jours que je suis là, voire des semaines. Je m’assois sur la chaise, le moral à zéro, prêt à supplier pour être libéré… si seulement il y avait quelqu’un à attendrir. La solitude et la peur sont pourtant moins douloureuses que la trahison d’Emmanuel, insupportable.

La nuit commence à tomber quand soudain la porte s’ouvre, un homme allume le plafonnier, me faisant ciller, et me fixe sans aménité. Il est bien habillé, distingué, rien à voir avec mes geôliers.    

\- Venez avec moi, me souffle-t-il en m’empoignant le bras. Vite.

\- Mais je…

\- Chut. Pas un bruit, compris ?

Il me tire littéralement en dehors de la pièce, mon cœur accélère, ça y est, ils vont se débarrasser de moi, probablement d’une balle dans la peau. Je suis terrifié, mes jambes me portent à peine, les murs tanguent, je vais vomir. Au bout de quelques mètres nous entrons dans un autre bureau identique, mon cœur repart quand je reconnais Emmanuel, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, tout aussi surpris que moi.

\- Clément ! souffle-t-il en se précipitant vers moi et en me prenant dans ses bras.   

Il me serre fort, je suis tellement sidéré que je ne ressens qu’un intense soulagement, qui me met les larmes aux yeux. Je m’abandonne contre lui, j’aimerais passer ma vie comme ça, protégé par ses bras.

\- Très touchant, grommelle l’homme, mais on n’a pas le temps pour ça. Suivez-moi, et sans un mot, compris ?

\- Christian, que… ? commence Emmanuel, médusé.

\- Chut, pas un mot !

\- Mais…

Il nous fait signe de le suivre dans les couloirs sombres, je ne lâche pas la main d’Emmanuel, qui la serre à me faire mal. Nous manquons de trébucher dans les escaliers pas éclairés et finissons par arriver en bas, devant une lourde porte en fer. L’homme s’immobilise, fixant Emmanuel avec gravité :

\- Je ne sais pas si j’ai raison de faire ce que je fais, mais disons que je parie sur l’avenir, même si je dois le payer cher.

\- Christian, je…

\- Chut. Ne me remerciez surtout pas, Emmanuel, ou je risque de changer d’avis. Partez vite avec votre ami, et ne revenez pas en France. Jamais.

\- Mais c’est très dangereux, non ?

\- C’est encore plus dangereux pour vous de rester ici, croyez-moi. Il y a une voiture qui vous attend, qui vous conduira en Belgique. Ne parlez  à personne de ce qui est arrivé ici, dit-il en me regardant, et priez. Priez pour votre salut, et le sien.

Emmanuel baisse la tête, troublé, un instant j’ai peur qu’il dise qu’il ne veut pas partir, qu’il préfère rester avec lui. L’autre. Le salaud. Ils se regardent avec intensité puis Emmanuel ferme les yeux, semble hésiter. Un flot de bile me monte à la bouche, je déglutis, mal à l’aise. Il ne va quand même pas… ? L’angoisse me tord l’estomac, j’ai envie de lui crier de dire oui, mais ma gorge est nouée, je suis à bout de souffle.

Finalement ils échangent alors une brève poignée de main et nous montons dans une voiture sombre banalisée, avec un homme barbu au volant. Il démarre rapidement, laissant derrière nous l’immeuble cossu et une silhouette qui disparait.

Je me serre contre Emmanuel, encore sous le coup du choc, je sens que je tremble violemment, il passe ses bras autour de moi pour me rassurer, comme un père. Alors que les paysages parisiens défilent ma respiration s’apaise, on a peut-être une chance de s’en sortir, peut-être. Peu à peu la peur s’estompe et une grande fatigue m’envahit alors que je me pelotonne contre mon amour, respirant son odeur, profitant de sa chaleur.

Il ne parle pas, il regarde obstinément par la fenêtre, l’air fermé. Je ne peux m’empêcher de me demander quelles sont ses pensées, en cet instant. Regrette-t-il déjà notre départ, regrette-il les bras de son amant, leurs cris de plaisir ? Une douleur intense me transperce le cœur, comme une lame de jalousie. J’essaie de respirer profondément et de chasser ce souvenir mais il est là, omniprésent.

Je ravale mes larmes amères pour souffler à son oreille, discrètement :

\- Emmanuel, tu aurais voulu rester ?

Il sursaute et fronce les sourcils, me regardant enfin.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?   

\- Parce que…

Je m’interromps, hésitant. Dois-je faire comme si rien ne s’était passé, comme si je ne les avais pas entendus ? Ce serait raisonnable mais je souffre trop, le cœur enserré dans un étau. Je ne pourrai jamais faire semblant. Jamais.

\- Parce que je vous ai entendus, dis-je d’une voix mourante. J’ai reconnu ta voix, Emmanuel,  tes soupirs…

Il se raidit d’un coup, je vois ses pupilles s’élargir malgré l’obscurité, il se mord les lèvres. J’ai peur qu’il nie, qu’il prétende que c’est faux. Qu’il me mente. Je sens une rage sourde naître en moi, au creux de mon ventre, une colère noire. Il me fixe puis ses épaules se relâchent, il murmure :

\- Je suis désolé. J’ai cru m’en sortir comme ça, mais non. C’était pas une bonne idée. Je suis désolé que tu aies entendu ça…

Il se mord encore plus violemment la lèvre, je vois les jointures de ses doigts blanchir et je le plains, de tout mon cœur.

\- Je t’aime, Emmanuel, dis-je à voix basse, cœur battant.

Il ferme les yeux douloureusement et acquiesce, m’embrassant furtivement le front. Je sais que je dois me contenter de ça, de ce silence-là, pour l’instant. Mais je  sais aussi que si nous fuyons ensemble c’est qu’il m’aime, forcément.

 

**oOo**

 

Et maintenant l'illustration de Teli, juste pour vous : Merci à à toi pour tous ces apports ma belle !

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre ! Oui, je sais, vous êtes frustrés, mais c'est bientôt la fin et vous aurez toutes les explications, promis !
> 
> RDV la semaine prochaine bien sûr pour la fin de l'histoire, avant un très long épilogue... qui vous plaira j'espère !!


	28. 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et me revoici pour ce qui sera le dernier chapitre, avant un long épilogue plein de surprises, promis (si, si, elles seront bonnes, faites-moi confiance). 
> 
> Tout d'abord je veux vous remercier d'avoir suivi cette histoire tout au long de ces semaines, j'en suis ravie. Merci à vous qui m'avez mis des kudos et surtout qui avez laissé des commentaires, toujours très importants pour moi car ils me permettent de savoir ce qui vous plait ou non. Un merci tout particulier à vous qui en avez laissé sur le dernier chapitre : Teli, cecilia, bb, guest, Takrutétéki, J, Omnishambles12, Dreamytime et CelineN.
> 
> Je vous propose tout d'abord de retourner sur le chapitre précédent pour voir la belle illustration de Teli, rajoutée en cours de semaine, avant de découvrir la nouvelle. Merci à toi Teli pour tout ce que tu as apporté à cette fic, et un grand merci à ma bêta, Politicodramatique, toujours en soutien. Pardon à elle et Teli qui découvrent ce chapitre sans l'avoir lu avant, par exception. Je voulais leur en réserver la surprise... 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

**27**

**CLÉMENT**

**Deux ans plus tard.**

**Bahamas.**

Le soleil commence à descendre sur Freeport, j’essuie mon front dégoulinant. J’en ai marre de rester debout comme ça au soleil, à attendre qu’ils débarquent enfin. J’échange un regard lassé avec Lenny qui descend de la passerelle du yacht avec une tonne de sacs Louis Vuitton, suivi de Fred, tout aussi chargé. J’ai l’impression qu’ils sont encore plus chargés qu’au départ, je me demande le nombre de boutiques qu’elle a dû dévaliser, pendant une semaine. Son mari me fixe depuis le pont, attendant sans doute que je les aide. Je feins de l’ignorer et sors mon portable, comme si j’avais reçu un message urgent. Je ne suis pas bagagiste, moi, je loue des bateaux, nuance.

Après un tour de vérification et une poignée de main rapide ils montent dans un énorme Hummer, je rentre à pied, le long de la plage, calculant mon pourcentage pour cette location. 3000 dollars, pas mal. J’ai hâte de l’annoncer à Emmanuel, j’accélère le pas.

Au bout de vingt minutes j’arrive à la petite maison qu’on loue le long de la plage, je fais le tour par la terrasse, sûr de le trouver en train d’écrire. Bingo. Je l’aperçois à peine, à l’ombre du Lignum vitae, penché en avant sur son ordi, apparemment concentré. Il lève la tête et me sourit alors que je monte les marches rapidement pour aller déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu as l’air du chat qui a mangé la souris, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?   

\- Je me suis fait un super pourcentage, 3000 dollars, tu te rends compte ?

\- Bravo, fait-il avec une petite moue.

\- Quoi ? C’est tout ? C’est mon meilleur pourcentage de la saison, tu te rends compte ?

\- Très impressionnant, bravo.

\- Ça augmente notre pécule pour acheter notre maison, c’est génial, non ?    

Il acquiesce, pas convaincu, je décide de frapper fort et rentre dans la cuisine chercher du champagne. Je rafle deux verres et un paquet de chips, il est encore tôt mais tant pis, je veux fêter ça.

\- Allez, Emmanuel, ferme ton micro, on va trinquer à ma réussite.

\- Déjà ? Il est à peine six heures.

\- Pas d’heure pour les braves. Ils m’ont bien fait chier, les deux Américains, avec leurs demandes à la con, je veux me détendre.

Emmanuel me regarde et secoue la tête comme un père devant un caprice d’enfant, puis referme son portable.

\- La saison marche bien, alors ?

\- Super. J’ai des clients pour tout le printemps. Demain j’ai deux couples d’espagnols qui viennent pour mon plus beau catamaran, il faudra que je me lève tôt pour que tout soit prêt. Et puis il faut qu’on fête aussi nos 18 mois ici, dis-je en nous versant deux coupes et en m’asseyant sur ses genoux.

\- 18 mois ? Ça se fête, ça ?

\- Sûrement. Ça ne tient qu’à nous. 18 mois de paradis, c’est pas beau ?

Il acquiesce à nouveau, indulgent, nous trinquons en nous regardant dans les yeux, je sens une vague de bonheur envahir mon cœur, brièvement.

\- On pourrait revoir le petit bungalow sur la plage, tu sais, à Eleuthéra ? dis-je en penchant la tête.

\- Mais c’est beaucoup trop loin ! Comment tu ferais pour venir travailler à Freeport ?

\- Mon patron envisage d’ouvrir une concession, là-bas.

\- Et il te la confierait ? Avec ton peu d’ancienneté ?

\- Oh, t’es rabat-joie, Emmanuel.

\- J’essaie d’être un peu raisonnable, Clément. On n’a pas beaucoup d’argent, tu sais.  

\- Mais avec la vente de ton livre, on en aura peut-être beaucoup, dis-je en l’embrassant furtivement.

\- Un livre de philosophie ? Tu rêves…

\- Dommage. Pourquoi tu n’écris pas autre chose ? Autre chose qui se vendrait mieux ?

\- Clément, on en a déjà parlé, c’est hors de question.

\- Mais avec cet argent, on pourrait s’acheter une grande maison. Tu n’es pas obligé de raconter tout ce que tu as vécu, tu pourrais en faire un roman à clé, en changeant les noms.

\- Non, dit-il sèchement.

Je le fixe, il soutient mon regard, je sais que c’est un sujet tabou entre nous. Le passé. La France. Le PM. On n’en parle plus jamais mais ça flotte entre nous, parfois. Le voyage a été long jusqu’à arriver ici, stressant et dangereux, de mauvais souvenirs. Une presque rupture un soir à Bruxelles, quand je lui ai demandé de choisir. Je me rappelle de son air désolé, de sa main sur ma joue. De nos adieux sur le seuil d’une chambre d’hôtel avant qu’il me courre après pour me rattraper et me dire qu’il resterait avec moi. Toujours.

Parfois quand je pense à ma mère, la Touraine, le chien, j’ai le cœur gros, malgré la plage paradisiaque. Parfois j’aimerais l’appeler, pour la rassurer. Passer Noël avec elle, connaître mon neveu né en Irlande il y a deux mois.

Je soupire, il finit par sourire, déposant un baiser léger sur mes lèvres :

\- Il ne faut pas être trop pressé, Clément. Un jour on aura tout ça, la maison, le bateau, le chien. Un peu de patience. On n’est pas heureux, là, tous les deux ? C’est pas le paradis ?

\- Si, dis-je en lui souriant en retour, tu as raison. C’est le paradis.

Le soleil se couche sur Freeport quand nous finissons notre seconde coupe de champagne, je lui prends la main et nous allons dans la chambre dont les voilages se soulèvent à peine, pour nous aimer.

 

 

**EMMANUEL**

Il est bientôt dix heures, je longe le port en revenant du marché, les bras bien remplis. Les légumes et fruits frais de l’île sont un vrai bonheur, que je savoure quotidiennement. J’aime déambuler à l’ombre des maisons, tranquillement, au milieu des habitants et des touristes. C’est toujours l’été, comme de longues vacances. Des vacances entrecoupées par mes matinées d’écriture et mes après-midi de rêverie, sur la terrasse.  Un enfer très convenable. Un paradis, parait-il.

Comme toujours j’admire les bateaux, yachts et catamarans, j’aime imaginer brièvement la vie des gens qui les louent, j’aime voir leur sourire quand ils montent à bord. Je m’assois au café du port pour déguster un cappuccino quand j’aperçois Clément sur le pont d’un catamaran, en grande discussion avec deux dames à l’air distingué. Inutile que je lui fasse signe, il ne me regarde pas. Sans doute les clients dont il m’a parlé hier, des italiens. Ou espagnols, je ne sais plus.

\- Vous dansez, Mademoiselle ? me souffle soudain une voix chaude dans mon dos, qui me serre le cœur.

\- Manuel ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? dis-je en me retournant et en le reconnaissant, abasourdi.

\- Et toi ? fait-il avec un petit sourire en s’asseyant à côté de moi. C’est donc ici que tu te caches ?

Il est bien bronzé, l’air détendu, souriant. Le touriste lambda. Sur le moment je n’en crois pas mes yeux, je me dis que je rêve, je vais me réveiller. Par réflexe je regarde autour de moi, prêt à m’enfuir.

\- Calme-toi, souffle-t-il en souriant, je ne suis plus Premier ministre, personne ne va t’arrêter. Relax.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, alors ?

\- J’embarque dans dix minutes sur le bateau de ton chéri, que j’ai reconnu de loin. Sacré hasard, hein ? Juste ce loueur là. Incroyable. Du coup j’ai dit à ma compagne que j’avais oublié d’acheter des médicaments pour ne pas avoir à l’affronter directement mais il va bien falloir que j’y aille, quand même, soupire-t-il. Il m’aura pourri la vie jusqu’au bout, celui-là. Et toi ? Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je… je vis ici. J’écris. Des livres de philosophie, dis-je précipitamment.

\- Je vois. Et c’est tout ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Pas d’autres livres ? Plus… grand public ? dit-il en me fixant, faisant accélérer mon cœur.

\- Non, dis-je en détournant les yeux.

\- Pourtant, tu aurais de quoi mettre du beurre dans les épinards, j’imagine, murmure-t-il avec amertume.

\- Non. Jamais. Ton histoire, c’est mon histoire, et ça ne regarde que nous, je réponds d’une voix sourde.

Je suis si ému que ma gorge se serre, je bois une grande gorgée de cappuccino d’une main tremblante. J’ose à peine le regarder, intimidé, et il se tait aussi, me dévisageant avec insistance. J’aimerais ralentir les battements de mon cœur, être indifférent, mais la fine odeur de son eau de toilette me retourne les entrailles, intimement. Nous restons quelques minutes silencieux, souffles courts, à regarder le catamaran à quai, à quelques dizaines de mètres.  Bientôt il va partir, je dois lui parler mais j’ai tant de choses à dire que rien ne vient, spontanément. Par où commencer, des excuses ? Des questions ? Des explications ? Un alibi ?

Il regarde son portable et me lance, presque négligemment :

\- Et tu vis ici avec lui, j’imagine ?

\- Oui. Et toi ? Barcelone, hein ?

\- Eh oui. La tentation de Barcelone. De toute façon en France j’étais grillé.

\- J’ai cru comprendre, oui. Et ton dircab ?

\- Celui qui t’a laissé filer ? Il a été muté. Rassure-toi, il continue sa belle carrière.

\- C’était un homme bien, dis-je dans un souffle.

\- Oui, concède-t-il du bout des lèvres. Sans doute. Sur le moment j’ai eu envie de le tuer, lui aussi.

Nous restons quelques secondes côte à côte, muets. Je vais sûrement me réveiller, bientôt, et ce ne sera qu’un rêve. Un cauchemar ? Je lui jette un petit coup d’œil, il a l’air parfaitement décontracté.   

\- Tu as bonne mine, dis-je finalement. Ça fait plaisir.

\- Merci. Je vais mieux, c’est vrai, même si rien n’est gagné encore pour la mairie. Mais je suis beaucoup moins stressé qu’en France, c’est déjà ça.

\- Tant mieux. 

\- Toi aussi tu as bonne mine, Emmanuel. Tu es heureux avec lui, finalement ?

Je déglutis, le cœur au bord des lèvres. C’est tellement incroyable de me retrouver à côté de lui que j’ai la tête qui tourne, brièvement. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvre pour affronter son regard, troublant.

\- Oui. Je suis heureux. Ici c’est le paradis, et il est gentil, c’est un chouette gars. Et toi, tu es heureux, avec elle ?

Une esquisse de sourire nait sur ses lèvres, puis il hoche la tête :

\- Oui, on peut dire ça. C’est quoi le bonheur, de toute façon, à part de brefs instants volés ?

J’acquiesce, on se comprend. Trop bien. Je cherche mes mots, j’ai l’impression d’avoir tant de choses à lui dire, sans savoir par quoi commencer. Une mobylette pétarade à côté de nous, je sursaute.

\- De toute façon rien n’était vraiment possible, entre nous, hein ? reprend-il plus tristement, presque à voix basse.

\- Non, rien, dis-je avec une hésitation, en évitant son regard.

Le soleil brille, c’est samedi, les enfants courent joyeusement sur la plage et pourtant j’ai envie de pleurer. Je suis un imbécile. 

\- Bon, je dois y aller, dit-il en regardant à nouveau son portable. Ils ne partiront pas sans moi, hélas…

Je retiens un sourire, il se lève et passe la main dans mon dos, brièvement, avant de s’éloigner vers le quai. Plus il s’éloigne plus ma gorge se serre, je ne peux presque plus respirer. J’ai envie de le rappeler, de prononcer son nom une dernière fois, de lui dire que je l’aime, que je l’ai aimé, je ne sais plus. Mon cœur bat si violemment que j’ai l’impression que le monde entier l’entend, même le couple indifférent, à côté. Je serre les lèvres pour ne pas crier, ne pas pleurer, ravaler les sentiments et les souvenirs, une fois pour toutes, tête baissée.

Quelques instants plus tard je relève la tête, Clément me tourne le dos, j’espère qu’il ne m’en parlera pas, ce soir.

Je laisse un billet sur la table et repars avec mes courses, le cœur un peu plus lourd, sans regarder le départ du catamaran. Sans regarder les voiliers, que j’adore pourtant.

oOo

 

Une semaine plus tard je suis à nouveau attablé à la terrasse du café, dégustant ma troisième margarita. J’ai chaud, je suis à bout de nerfs, je dois me retenir de ne pas fuir, cette fois encore. Le catamaran vient d’accoster, les hommes d’équipage s’affairent, Clément fait les cents pas sur le quai, nerveux. Moins que moi, sans doute. Il ne sait pas que je suis là. Il ne m’a rien dit au sujet de Manuel, samedi dernier, d’ailleurs il n’a pas dit un mot de la soirée et nous n’avons pas fait l’amour, ce soir-là. Depuis on s’efforce de reprendre notre petite vie tranquille, idéale. Notre vie de conte de fées.

Je serre nerveusement le petit sac que j’ai sur les genoux, les mains moites. Il n’est pas lourd mais il pèse sur ma conscience depuis plusieurs années, je suis content de m’en débarrasser, enfin. Les manœuvres d’accostage me paraissent infinies, lentement le soleil s’écroule dans la mer, je suis mort de trouille.

Comme si nous avions rendez-vous Manuel débarque le premier, laisse tout le monde en plan et se dirige vers moi, sans hésitation. Je le regarde avancer avec une sorte de fascination douloureuse, au ralenti. Il ne me sourit pas, il s’assoit presque naturellement, me dévisage :

\- Tu m’attendais ?

\- C’est le résumé de ma vie, je crois.

\- Alors que tu m’as fui si souvent ?

\- Oui. Je me comprends.

\- OK. Pourquoi tu m’attendais, alors ? dit-il en cillant.

\- Assieds-toi. Promets-moi de ne pas t’énerver. Je… je voulais te rendre ça, dis-je en lui tendant d’une main un peu tremblante mon petit sac de papier brun.     

Il s’assoit, intrigué, y jette un coup d’œil, fronce les sourcils puis le referme précipitamment, comme si quelque chose allait s’en échapper. Il a pâli, je le vois transpirer, souffle coupé. J’ai peur. J’ai honte.

\- Alors c’est bien toi qui l’avais, tout ce temps ? demande-t-il au bout de quelques secondes, sidéré.

\- Oui. Enfin, pas tout ce temps, non. Il était resté dans mon sac quand je suis rentré de chez toi, au Lavandou, au début, tu te souviens ? J’avais des tas de papiers et de dossiers entassés dans ce sac, je n’y avais pas prêté attention. En fait je l’ai retrouvé quand je t’ai fui, quelques mois plus tard. Mais c’était trop tard pour te le rendre…

Manuel se tait, sous le choc. Sa main tremble, je redoute une gifle. Il pâlit, j’ai le cœur qui bat. J’espère au moins échapper au scandale public, pour lui et pour moi.

\- Mais… pourquoi tu l’as pris ? énonce-t-il difficilement, sans me regarder.

\- Je ne l’ai pas pris, je te le jure. Quelqu’un a dû le glisser dans mon sac, sans doute pour que je le retrouve à Paris. Pour que je publie tes secrets, j’imagine. Le but devait être de rendre tout ça public.

\- Mais qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Sophie Montfort ? dis-je en me mordillant la lèvre. C’est la seule explication, pour moi.

\- Quoi ? Sophie ? Non… Remarque, c’est possible, oui, dit-il finalement, l’air sombre. Je me demande si elle était aussi honnête que ça. J’ai découvert des trucs bizarres après son départ.

\- Je suis désolé.

Il semble sidéré, cherchant sans doute à reconstituer le puzzle. Je ne mens pas, je l’ai effectivement trouvé lors de ma fuite, plus tard. Trop tard. Aurais-je dû le lui rendre, à l’époque ? Peut-être, mais j’avais si peur. Avec un frisson je me souviens de ma terreur, quand il avait menacé de me tuer.

\- Et… tu l’as lu ? demande-t-il sans me regarder.

\- Oui, dis-je en déglutissant. Enfin, pas tout.

Le temps semble suspendu, j’ai peur que Clément n’arrive, j’ai peur que Manuel s’énerve et pourtant je suis soulagé de vivre ça. De me débarrasser de ce poids.

\- Mon journal intime, murmure-t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le sac, presque avec tendresse. Tu sais tout, alors ?

\- Non, dis-je un peu trop précipitamment. Je me suis arrêté à la moitié, à peu près. C’était trop intime, justement.

Mon cœur bat à coups sourds, j’ai honte de moi, honte de ce que j’ai fait. Honte d’en parler.

\- Il n’y en a pas eu tant que ça, tu sais, reprend-il comme s’il ne m’avait pas entendu. Certaines choses que je raconte ne sont que des fantasmes d’adolescent.

\- Bien sûr, dis-je en essayant de chasser les mots gravés dans mon esprit. De toute façon ils étaient tous consentants, pas vrai ? Comme moi. 

Il grimace et me regarde longuement, souffle court. Les instants de plaisir interdit flottent entre nous comme des fumées légères, volatiles. Un bref souvenir, un frisson. Un désir peut-être.

Je repense à ce journal intime, à mon trouble quand je l’ai découvert. Une autre facette de lui, que je n’imaginais pas. Je croyais être le premier, j’ai découvert que non. Je me demande comment il a géré le silence des autres, par la douceur ou les menaces. Il n’y avait que des prénoms, j’ai préféré ne pas trop chercher.

\- Tu sais, avec toi c’était différent, murmure-t-il sans me regarder. Complètement différent.

\- Bien sûr, dis-je dans un souffle, même si je n’en suis pas persuadé.

Une voix féminine s’élève au loin, nous faisant sursauter, interrompant le moment. Il se lève et part précipitamment, je n’ose pas lever les yeux pour voir si Clément me regarde. Quand j’en trouve enfin le courage il a disparu, Manuel et ses amis aussi, seul l’équipage s’affaire à nettoyer le pont avant la nuit.

Cette fois ma mission est accomplie, je peux tourner la page. Définitivement. Je me sens plus léger d’un coup, je regarde voler les mouettes au-dessus du port, dans le soleil couchant. Un beau cliché. Banal.

Je souris en finissant ma margarita, faisant un peu crisser le sel sous mes dents. Je sais que je dois reprendre ma vie, celle que je me suis choisie, au paradis. Même si je m’y ennuie un peu, même si je rêve d’autre chose, parfois. Même si une épaule, un souffle ou un frisson me hantent parfois, la nuit. Je n’ai pas menti à Manuel, je suis heureux avec Clément. Je l’aime, je le respecte, il m’apporte la confiance et la stabilité, la joie et l’envie de vivre, au quotidien. Une certaine idée du bonheur, une harmonie exceptionnelle. En un instant je me dis que je pourrai peut-être retourner en France, maintenant, revoir ma famille. Ma famille d’avant. Brigitte et mes petits-enfants, qui ont dû bien grandir. Ma ville natale, mes cousins. Paris.

En me levant pour rentrer le long de la plage je me dis que si la vie ne me fait pas de cadeaux elle me réserve de jolis moments, parfois.

Je me dis que j’aime et que je suis aimé, et que c’est déjà pas si mal.

 

**FIN (provisoire)  
**

**oOo**

 

 

Et maintenant l’œuvre de Teli, une pépite, comme toujours, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas lu mon chapitre avant. Ça fait référence à leur fuite à Bruxelles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, 1 à 1, balle au centre. Maintenant vous savez ce qu'était ce fichu dossier, vous avez le fin mot de l'histoire.
> 
> Oui, je sais, vous êtes frustrés, vous en vouliez plus, je vous comprends. Rassurez-vous, vous allez en avoir plus, bien plus, que du bonheur, dans le long épilogue en deux parties que je vais vous proposer, façon Netflix Bandersnatch (avec des petits bonus en sus, grâce à la complicité d'une lectrice que vous ne connaissez pas encore, Argyll, et qui a accepté de vous concocter ces bonus sans avoir lu l'épilogue... c'est courageux). 
> 
> Bref, tout ça samedi prochain mes amis !! A bientôt ?


	29. Epilogue Clemmanuel partie 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choisissez la fin qui vous plait ! 
> 
> Épilogue Clemmanuel : chapitre 29
> 
> Épilogue M&Ms : chapitre 30 
> 
> Comme je ne veux que votre bonheur mes amis, vous pouvez choisir la fin qui vous fait rêver, soit en Clémmanuel, soit en M&Ms. Ou, si vous êtes très joueur, lire les deux. C'est possible aussi :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenue dans cet épilogue Clémmanuel, première partie ! Plein d'amour, plein de surprises, un travail d'équipe avec Argyll et Teli, juste pour vous ! 
> 
> Tout d'abord je veux vous remercier de m'avoir suivie jusque là, ça me fait très plaisir. Un merci tout spécial à ceux qui ont mis des kudos et/ou ont laissé des messages : cecilia, bb, manu, Teli, Politicodramatique, Libellule, cosmo. 
> 
> Bon, vous avez eu les parapluies de Cherbourg la semaine dernière, vous aurez les demoiselles de Rochefort ces deux prochaines semaines, promis ! Eh oui, mes acolytes et moi avons tant de surprises que tout n'est pas prêt aujourd'hui, vous aurez encore de l'amour entre Emmanuel et Clément la semaine prochaine, dans le chapitre 31, avec des bonus... 
> 
> Donc, au menu du chapitre d’aujourd’hui : le début de mon épilogue, un lemon très chaud d'Argyll avec un style qui n'appartient qu'à elle et un dessin de Teli !! Entrée, plat, dessert... vous êtes gâtés :) 
> 
> Voici le mot d'Argyll : Je ne suis qu’un fantôme, une ombre passagère, la folie furieuse de la douceur entre les corps. Peu importe qui s’aime, peu importe si ce sont des inconnus ou non, j’aime les gens qui s’aiment. j’aime les relations humaines, charnelles, les danses entre les membres. Le corps humain est une toile que j’aime peindre et dépeindre, tordre sous les mots. J’espère que la toile que Pilgrim m’a très aimablement prêté aura été à votre goût, que les genres se sont correctement mélangés. 
> 
> Je retourne dans les ombres.  
> Bien à vous. Argyll.

**Épilogue Clémmanuel  
**

**Partie 1**

**Emmanuel**

Après être rentré par la plage, comme d’habitude, je me retrouve sur ma terrasse, le nez en l’air, à essayer d’écrire. En vain évidemment. Cette fois Manuel est parti, définitivement.  Je me demande s’il ne m’a pas menti en m’affirmant que j’étais le premier, je me demande même s’il ne m’a pas menti tout au long de notre aventure, finalement. Je secoue la tête en me disant que ça n’a pas d’importance, au fond. C’est du passé.

Un peu plus tard Clément entre en claquant la porte, l’air sombre. Il nous a sans doute vus discuter sur le port, vu sa mine. Merde. Je me lève et vais le rejoindre dans la cuisine où il boit au goulot une grande bouteille d’eau pétillante.

\- Ça s’est bien passé, ta journée ? 

\- Quoi ? La restitution du bateau de ton amant ? Très bien, oui. Tout était très propre. Sauf que lui on ne l’a pas beaucoup vu, à bord. Bizarre, non ?

\- Clément, dis-je avec un soupir, ce n’est pas ce que tu crois. Je vais t’expliquer…

\- Ben voyons, fait-il en se tournant vers moi, des éclairs dans les yeux. Continue de te foutre de ma gueule ! Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes en contact, tous les deux ? Depuis le début ?

\- Mais non…

\- Sans blague ? Il loue un yacht  alors qu’il y a des centaines de ports aux Bahamas et comme par hasard c’est ici ? C’est toi qui lui as donné mon adresse ? Tu lui as dit quoi ? « Loue chez Clément, il est un peu paumé, ça lui fera un peu d’argent… et puis laisse-lui un bon pourboire, surtout »

\- Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ? Tu t’entends ? Comment tu peux penser une chose pareille ?

\- Oui, prends-moi pour un con, en plus, Emmanuel. Vous vous êtes bien foutu de ma gueule, hein ?

Il est fou de rage, je l’attrape par le bras, il s’immobilise face à moi, tendu. Il faut que je garde mon calme, absolument. Que je m’explique. Je prends une grande inspiration, il me fixe avec colère.

\- Viens, on va s’asseoir cinq minutes, Clément, je vais tout te raconter.

Il me suit, l’air sombre, je sens mon cœur battre sourdement. Nous nous installons sur le canapé en rotin, dans la semi-pénombre du salon, il se tient à distance. Cette fois je suis au pied du mur, je dois être sincère, il doit me croire.

\- Clément, regarde-moi. Je te jure que je ne suis pas resté en contact avec lui, je te jure que s’il a loué chez toi c’est par hasard. Je te le jure sur ce que j’ai de plus cher.

\- De plus cher ? Ton ordinateur ?

\- Clément…

\- Moui…

\- Quand je l’ai vu arriver, il y a une semaine, j’étais sidéré, dis-je en baissant la voix.

\- Ah, parce que tu lui as déjà parlé il y a une semaine ? Mais tu ne me l’avais pas dit !

\- Et toi non plus, tu ne me l’avais pas dit, que tu l’avais vu. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu cherches à le revoir, je ne voulais pas que vous vous parliez. Mais c’était inutile, bien sûr, parce que tu étais déjà au courant. Qu’est-ce que j’ai été con ! fait-il en secouant la tête. Tu l’as vu où ?

\- Sur le port, je buvais un café, il m’a aperçu et il m’a rejoint.

\- Comme par hasard. Et il s’est passé quoi ?

\- Oh, pas grand-chose, j’étais tellement surpris. On a discuté cinq minutes, j’ai eu peur au début mais il m’a dit qu’il ne me recherchait plus, que c’était du passé. Il a refait sa vie en Espagne, et moi je lui ai dit que j’étais heureux ici, avec toi.

\- Vraiment ? fait-il avec suspicion.

\- Oui, je te jure.

Nouvelle petite moue, il n’est pas convaincu.

\- Et aujourd’hui ? C’était un hasard aussi ? reprend-il froidement.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je… je voulais le revoir parce que j’avais un truc à lui rendre, dis-je en me mordillant la lèvre.

Il fronce les sourcils, méfiant.

\- Un truc ? Quel truc ?

\- Un… dossier.

\- Quoi ? Le fameux dossier ? C’est donc bien toi qui l’avais ? Le dossier crypté ? dit-il, sidéré.

\- Pardon ? Ah non, il n’y avait rien de crypté et c’est pas du tout un secret d’État. C’était son journal intime, dis-je en déglutissant.

Ça m’embête de révéler ça mais je dois jouer franc jeu, cette fois, ou Clément ne me le pardonnera pas.

\- Sans blague ? Et c’est tout ? Tout ce foin pour ça ?

\- Eh oui…

\- Et il y avait quoi dans ce journal ?

\- En fait, des choses assez compromettantes. Très… intimes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je comprends qu’il ait voulu le récupérer.

Clément me fixe durement, je sens mon cœur battre sourdement.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m’en as pas parlé avant ?

\- Parce que… j’étais embêté. En fait j’aurais préféré ne jamais l’avoir lu, ce journal. Quelqu’un l’avait glissé dans mon sac, il y a longtemps, je ne l’ai découvert que beaucoup plus tard. Et j’ai préféré ne pas t’en parler, c’est vrai. J’étais plutôt gêné. Tu peux le comprendre, non ?

\- Moui. Admettons. Et alors, il y avait quoi, dedans ?

\- Je te l’ai dit. Des choses intimes.

\- Des trucs cochons avec toi ? reprend-il, l’œil vif.

\- Non. C’était du passé, rien ne me concernait, dis-je sans préciser que je ne l’ai pas lu jusqu’au bout. En fait ce n’était pas très intéressant, au final…

\- Très cochons ? fait-il en suivant son idée.

\- Clément… Il n’y a que ça qui t’intéresse ?

\- Oui.

\- Oui, c’était spécial, dis-je en me sentant rougir.

Nous sommes sur une pente glissante, j’espère qu’il va changer de sujet. Rapidement  j’essaie de trouver une anecdote inoffensive à propos de ce journal, il me prend de court :

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Clément, dis-je avec un soupir.

\- Tu ne réponds pas, hein ? Tu ne m’as jamais dit la vérité à votre sujet, j’en suis sûr.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j’ai toujours eu la sensation que c’était pas une histoire banale, entre vous. Il y avait quelque chose dans ta manière de parler de lui…

\- Mais pas du tout.

\- Tu continues à me mentir ? dit-il en se raidissant.   

\- Je… non, mais c’est pas évident à raconter, tu comprends.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Ses yeux bleus sont si purs que j’ai honte. Honte de ne pas tout lui dire, honte d’avoir joué à ça. Mais je ne veux pas le perdre, pas maintenant.   

\- Si, bien sûr, mais c’est pas évident de t’en parler à toi. Tu comprends, non ?

Il me dévisage longuement, je sens mon cœur battre fortement dans ma poitrine. Ça me fait de la peine de le faire souffrir, j’aimerais que sa vie avec moi ne soit que bonheur, même si je sais que c’est impossible.

-Tu me caches quoi, Emmanuel ? reprend-il, visage fermé.

\- Rien, je te jure. Rien intentionnellement. C’est une époque de ma vie que je préfère oublier, dont je ne suis pas fier. Voilà pourquoi je n’en parle pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c’était compliqué, voilà, dis-je en soupirant. Mais du passé maintenant. Ça n’a plus d’importance.

\- Tu étais très amoureux, hein, Emmanuel ? En fait tu ne l’as jamais oublié, c’est ça la vérité. Tu es parti avec moi par pitié, je le sais bien, dit-il avec amertume.

\- Clément, regarde-moi. Je suis parti parce qu’il était fou, à ce moment-là, et dangereux. On risquait notre peau tous les deux. Je ne vais pas te dire qu’il n’a jamais compté pour moi mais la situation était inextricable, tu le sais.

\- Et c’est seulement pour ça que tu es parti avec moi ? Pour fuir ?

\- Clément… Que veux-tu que je te dise ? C’est vrai que mon premier réflexe a été de sauver nos peaux, mais j’étais très attaché à toi. Je me suis rendu pour toi, ne l’oublie pas. Et très vite j’ai aimé vivre avec toi. Vraiment. On s’entend bien, non ? Tu n’es pas heureux ?

\- Si. Moi si, mais toi tu n’as pas l’air très heureux, Emmanuel, souffle-t-il un peu tristement. Tu es souvent pensif, parfois énervé. Alors je me dis que… tu préfèrerais être avec lui.

\- Non.

\- Qu’il comptait plus que moi… reprend-il d’une petite voix.

Je souris, j’ai l’impression d’être face à un gamin qui se demande qui est le préféré dans la fratrie.

-Ecoute-moi Clément, j’ai 45 ans et tu te doutes bien que j’ai vécu et aimé, avant toi. Brigitte et puis lui, c’est vrai. Je ne le nie pas. Mais je ne suis pas resté par pitié avec toi et il ne compte pas plus que toi. Pas du tout. J’ai choisi de rester avec toi à Bruxelles, en toute connaissance de cause. Si j’avais voulu partir, retourner en France, je l’aurais fait. Je suis heureux avec toi, ici. Parfaitement heureux, même si je ne le montre pas assez, peut-être. Je t’aime. Tu es tout pour moi.

Il me fixe, surpris du tour que prend la conversation, un peu méfiant.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment. Je ne te le dis pas assez souvent mais j’aime chaque minute passée avec toi, du matin au soir, j’aime ta jeunesse et ta bonne humeur, ton énergie, ta volonté de t’en sortir. J’aime vivre avec toi. J’aurais dû te raconter tout ça plus tôt, ainsi que mon passé, mais ce sont des souvenirs douloureux pour moi. Pardon de t’avoir laissé penser que je l’aimais plus que toi, c’est faux. C’était différent, avec lui.  

\- Mais en quoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Comment dire ? fais-je en soupirant. Le contexte était différent, il était PM et moi journaliste, il y avait une espèce d’effervescence qui rendait l’aventure… exaltante. Excitante. Ce n’est pas quelqu’un de banal, il ne parlait presque jamais de lui. Et puis…

\- Oui ?

\- Il était particulier. Très spécial. Un peu inquiétant et donc attirant. Je sais, c’est bête.

\- Spécial en quoi ?

Je déglutis, gêné. Comment lui raconter ça ?

\- En fait, assez vite, je me suis rendu compte qu’il aimait les trucs spéciaux. Les jeux d’adultes. C’était inhabituel pour moi, je ne connaissais pas du tout…

\- Vraiment ? Et tu aimais ça, toi ?

\- Certaines choses, oui. D’autres, non. Il m’a… initié.

Clément ouvre de grand yeux, j’ai envie de mourir. Il me regarde, sidéré, je fais une petite grimace. Je n’aime pas parler de ça mais je n’ai pas le choix, il ne désarmera pas avant de tout savoir.

\- C’est incroyable, je ne te voyais pas du tout comme ça, Emmanuel.

\- Je sais, je suis désolé.

Il me fixe avec incompréhension, comme s’il me redécouvrait, comme si je lui avais caché un élément important de moi-même. Ce qui n’est pas le cas, j’en suis sûr.

\- Ça alors… c’est bizarre. Vraiment bizarre. Mais plutôt marrant, finalement. Tu me montreras ? souffle-t-il après quelques secondes.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça, dit-il en fixant ma bouche. Les jeux d’adultes… Montre-moi tout de suite.

Je reste sans voix, interloqué par le tour de la conversation. Je m’attendais à une autre réaction, je suis pris de court.

\- Non, dis-je par réflexe. Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… on n’a pas besoin de ça. On s’aime, ça nous suffit. On n’a pas besoin de ça, je répète en secouant la tête.

Il se tait, son regard se durcit à nouveau et il recule d’un pas.

\- Ça te plaisait avec lui et tu ne veux pas essayer avec moi, hein ? Tu me prends pour un gamin ?  

\- Mais non, pas du tout. Je te jure…

\- Alors dis-moi oui. Prouve-moi que tu m’aimes autant que lui.

\- Clément, arrête de faire l’enfant. Je t’aime plus que lui, je te jure. C’est juste que… OK, OK, dis-je en soupirant devant sa tête déçue. Si c’est si important pour toi, je le ferai.

\- Maintenant. Tout de suite, dit-il en fixant ma bouche à nouveau et en se rapprochant, souffle court.

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais c’est l’heure de manger, maintenant. Tu n’as pas faim ?

\- Tu me prends pour un gamin ? Tu crois que je dois manger à heures fixes ?

\- Bien sûr que non… mais j’ai faim, moi. Tu as vu l’heure qu’il est ? Et si on préparait ce fameux ragoût de poisson que tu aimes tant ? Je te montrerai la recette.

\- Tu essaies de détourner la conversation, hein ? fait-il, déçu.  

\- Pas du tout. C’est juste que… tu me prends de court, là. C’est si loin, tout ça. Dînons d’abord et ensuite on passera aux choses sérieuses, promis. Ça ne s’improvise pas, ce genre de petite séance. Et puis je n’ai pour agrémenter... Quoique… Ah si, attends…  j’ai un truc.

\- Ah oui ? Quoi ? C’est caché où ?

\- Dans mon armoire. Et c’est pas caché. Je reviens, dis-je en me levant. 

Cœur battant je monte dans notre chambre, fouille dans mon armoire et redescends avec une chose cachée derrière mon dos. Je le rejoins, m’arrêtant à quelques centimètres.

\- Voilà, je lui murmure en souriant en lui montrant le morceau de tissu.

\- Une cravate ? fait-il avec une petite moue.

\- Absolument. Tu n’en connais pas tous les usages, jeune homme.

Il sourit, intrigué. Je n’ai jamais voulu avoir ce genre de relation avec lui, j’hésite à franchir le pas, à aller plus loin. Trop loin peut-être. Son regard est si pur que j’aimerais le garder ainsi, pour toujours. Mais c’est un homme, et je sais qu’il n’a aucun tabou.   

\- N’aie pas peur, dis-je avec un sourire.

\- Je n’ai pas peur, dit-il en levant les yeux vers moi. Je t’aime.

\- Moi aussi, je t’aime, Clément, dis-je en lui rendant son sourire. Mais ça, ce sera le dessert. Commençons par les choses sérieuses… Bon, tu m’écoutes ? Alors, pour cette recette il faut…

 

**oOo**

**Place maintenant au lemon d'Argyll, à réserver aux adultes...**

**CLÉMENT**

 

_Quand je le regarde, j’ai le cœur qui dégueule. J’ai un poids au-dessus de la poitrine alors mon estomac est plus léger que si j’avais bouffé de l’hélium. J’ai l’impression que mon corps entier se gonfle, prêt à exploser, de fierté, d’adoration, de bonheur. Il déclenche tant de passions en moi. Ce matin, j’avais envie qu’il m’incruste dans le matelas, il y a dix minutes, j’avais envie de lui sauter à la gorge, et de nouveau, j’aurai envie qu’il me prenne la de suite dans la cuisine, et qu’il m’apprenne à fermer ma gueule avec cette cravate._

_Je crois que ça fait dix minutes qu’il essaie vainement de m’expliquer comment on émince des échalotes. Résultat d’une longue exaspération face à mes incompétences culinaires. Il est près de moi. Très près de moi. Il explique avec pédagogie, ses gestes sont lents._

_J’m’en tape complètement, je suis rivé sur son visage. Il a un léger début de barbe, les favoris parsemé de quelques éclats gris, ses lèvres dessinées et ses yeux bleus rivés sur le plan de travail. Sa mâchoire qui bouge doucement au rythme de ses paroles. J’ai envie de plonger mordre son cou. Cette conversation m’a rendu complètement marteau, j’ai les neurones qui turbinent à deux cents à l’heure._

_J’ai envie de plonger embrasser son cou._

_« Tu n’écoutes pas du tout... ? »_

_« Hein ? »_

_« T’as rien écouté de ce que j’ai dit, Clément. »_

_J’arbore un sourire niais, et dans mes yeux c’est marqué que j’ai envie de le bouffer. Encore._

_« T’es intenable, tu sais ça ? »_

_« Que ? Quoi intenable ? C’est qui qui se colle à moi pour couper des échalotes ? Genre y’a besoin d’avoir l’intégralité de ton corps glué au mien ! ! Et puis ton machin, là, ta cravate...»_

_« C’est pour le dessert je t’ai dit »_

_Il passe dans mon dos pour attraper quelque chose à ma gauche. Non pardon, il se frotte à moi comme si on se mouvait dans un placard à balai pour faire semblant d’attraper un torchon dont il n’a pas besoin. Puis il me ceinture et se colle à moi, déposant son menton sur mon épaule. Et après, on dit de moi que je suis bouillant comme une baraque à frites..._

_« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Échalotes, concentration. »_

_Il repose les mains sur la planche à découper. Je pose mes lèvres sur l’angle de sa mâchoire. Je tiendrai jamais jusqu’au dessert._

_Je l’entends poser le couteau, et sens son sourire qui s’étire. Il penche un peu la tête pour me laisser un plus libre accès. Je pose ma main sur sa hanche, continuant d’embrasser son cou, de plus en plus voracement. Monsieur l’a fait exprès, mais il proteste quand même pour la forme._

_« T’as vraiment aucune patience, Clément, j’ai plus vingt ans moi... »_

_« Moi si ! Et j’ai une dalle... »_

_« On était en train de faire à manger je te signale. »_

_« J’ai plus la dalle d’autre chose en fait. Encore »_

_Encore car j’ai sans cesse envie de lui, j’irais plus vite en comptant les jours où on a rien fait. Encore car on l’a fait hier soir, fougueusement, zappant la fin du film qu’on avait lancé sur Netflix, encore quand je me suis réveillé ce matin dans un état pas possible alors qu’il était déjà bien occupé la tête entre mes cuisses. –meilleur réveil de la terre-. Et ça, c’est que le palmarès des dernières vingt-quatre heures. Encore envie de lui, de ses baisers, de son corps et de sa peau contre la mienne_

_Je sens qu’il craque. Il a posé sa main sur mon poignet. Il la remonte le long de mon bras, puis passe dans mon dos. Il pose le bout de ses doigts pile poil dans le creux de mes reins et je ne peux m’empêcher de me tendre. Ses mains sont merveilleuses._

_Enfin il tourne la tête vers moi, me permettant de l’embrasser. Il se laisse enfin aller contre moi._

_« Est-ce tu crois que j’arriverai à calmer tes ardeurs ? »_

_« Tu peux essayer. »_

_J’ai déjà la main perdue à l’arrière de son futal, direct sous son boxer. De l’autre, je chiffonne cette cravate, mais il me l’arrache des mains pour la jeter sur le canapé, j’aurai vraiment pas le droit de jouer avec. Je le colle à moi. Je le surplombe légèrement de quelques centimètres._

_On a  à peine commencé que j’ai déjà une demi-molle. Ce type m’affole complètement. Sous son air de ne pas y toucher, semblant être à peine affecté par la situation, je sais que je le rends dingue aussi. Sa bouche me parle sans un mot, lorsque ses lèvres m’embrassent. Ses mains  sur mes flancs qui tirent mon t-shirt, repassent sur mon dos, il racle ses ongles sur le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Cet enfoiré a repéré un paquet de points sensibles en trop peu de temps. Il sait où appuyer pour me faire démarrer._

_Pas question que je sois en reste, j’attrape à pleine main son érection à travers son jean._

_« Impatient »_

_« Sérieux tu passes ton temps à me chauffer aussi » je remarque en déboutonnant son pantalon pour l’accès VIP. Oubliée la querelle, ce que j’ai appris sur lui le rend d’un coup mille fois plus intéressant._

_Il reprend ses baisers. Plus appuyés. Je l’ai fait craquer. Comme toujours. Il est passionné, il dirige, doucement, je n’ai pas besoin de prendre plus d’initiatives, on partage nos gestes, ça et autre chose._

_Si j’avais su que le sexe entre mecs était aussi bon, je crois que je m’y serais collé y’a bien longtemps. Plus fougueux, plus musclé, à virilités égales._

_Je tombe vite à genoux devant lui, baissant un peu ses vêtements pour le libérer. Puis le prends entre mes lèvres. Vous saviez qu’un homme qui fume  a un léger goût de cigarette ? A cause de la nicotine qu’il garde sur les mains. Et je ne comprends pas toutes ces nanas qui rechignent à sucer. J’ai un contrôle de ouf sur lui. C’est simple de lui faire ce que je voudrais qu’on me fasse. Je sais exactement où passer ma langue, quand augmenter la pression avec ma langue, pourquoi il aime que je le prenne jusqu’à la garde. C’est moi qui gère les choses, ici, à genoux sur le sol. Il a perdu ses mains dans mes cheveux en bataille, probablement encore plus en bordel du coup._

_La position est vite inconfortable, et me contraint à m’arrêter. Il m’aide à me relever. Il embrasse mes lèvres gonflées. Je suis toujours surpris qu’il ne rechigne pas à m’embrasser après ça._

_Il me retourne face au plan de travail, posant son sexe libre de tous vêtements contre mes fesses._

_« Enlève tout. »_

_« La vache t’es autoritaire pour me demander de me dessaper ! »_

_« La bouffe ! Enlève toute la bouffe du plan de travail ! Sale gosse lubrique ! »_

_Il ponctue sa phrase par une légère claque sur mon fessier, serrant de manière appréciative le muscle dans ses doigts. C’est dans un rire que je débarrasse en vitesse tout ce qui se trouve face à moi, pendant que je sens ses deux mains qui défont la fermeture de mon propre jean. Il écarte le vêtement, s’en saisit par la ceinture des deux côtés des hanches en crochetant mon boxer au passage, et le glisse rapidement jusqu’à mes chevilles._

_Je viens de me retrouver littéralement le cul à l’air face à la cuisine du bungalow, et je le vis super bien._

_Je sens ses mains fortes remonter l’arrière de mes genoux, l’arrière de mes cuisses. Je sens qu’il écarte les muscles de mes fesses. C’est avec surprise que je sens son souffle et sa langue contre moi. Il n’avait pas refait ça depuis tellement longtemps. Me préparer rien qu’avec la bouche et ses mains, patiemment, comme tout ce qu’il fait._

_Je pose mes coudes sur le plan de travail, me cambrant assez pour lui faciliter la tâche. Je n’oserais pas avouer, j’adore ça. Il alterne entre la longue caresse de sa langue et les plus légères de ses doigts. Je le sens rentrer en moi, sans précipitation, me laissant m’habituer à sa présence. Il est prévenant, à l’affût de mes moindre mouvements ou signes d’inconfort._

_La gêne a vite disparu quand il passe son doigt sur ce qui rend le sexe entre mâles si génial. Il insiste doucement, surveillant ma réaction. Je me tends un peu plus en gémissant son nom._

_Il insiste un peu plus et j’ai déjà les jambes qui tremblent. Alors il reprend de sa langue. Il alterne, il cherche à m’amener au bord de l’orgasme pour mieux me faire retomber ensuite._

_Je sens qu’il m’étire plus, me préparant pour l’accueillir. Et c’est autre chose que 3 doigts, croyez moi._

_Je pense que je pourrais faire une dissertation, un essai, une thèse même, pour vous dire à quel point il a clairement pas à rougir de ce dont il est pourvu, lorsqu’il s’est redressé pour me pénétrer. Il sait que ce n’est pas agréable de suite. Il passe longuement ses mains dans mon dos pour me détendre. Je souffle doucement pour l’accompagner. Je le sens aller et venir de plus en plus loin, m’habituant à lui. Jusqu’à ce qu’il retape de nouveau sur ma prostate. Jusqu’à l’année dernière c’était juste un vieux terme barbare qui m’évoquait un cancer pour retraité et une angoisse d’examens dans 30 ans._

_Aujourd’hui, je classe ça dans le top ten de mes trucs préférés._

_Il en profite pour accélérer un peu la cadence. Je me redresse comme je peux contre lui. Ses mains volent sur mon torse, ce salaud prend même la confiance jusqu’à aller me pincer le téton gauche._

_OK, le cri que j’ai poussé était clairement loin de toute virilité, et je comprends pas pourquoi j’ai trouvé ça excitant au possible. Mais il lui l’a compris visiblement, et le refait immédiatement, sa bouche accrochée à mon cou, je crois même qu’il mange un bout de mon t-shirt involontairement. J’aimerais bien savoir me la fermer des fois, mais avec lui, c’est même pas possible. Comment il fait pour découvrir des trucs sur moi que je ne connais même pas ?_

_« J’adore quand t’es bruyant comme ça. Tu veux que je te fasse crier comme la dernière fois ? » grogne-t-il dans mon oreille._

_Je gémis._

_« Je vais te rendre audible jusqu’au bungalow d’à côté, tu va voir... »_

_Il devient plus autoritaire. Il appuie sa main droite au milieu de mon dos pour m’étaler sur le plan de travail. Et revient s’accrocher à mes hanches._

_C’est un véritable va et vient de marteau pilon qu’il engage sur mon corps. J’imagine assez le tableau : couché sur la cuisine, cambré à l’extrême, les jambes me portant à peine. Ses doigts crispés dans ma peau, ses pouces appuyant mes reins, et lui qui me prend à une vitesse inimaginable. Le claquement de nos peaux est obscène, autant que les cris qu’il me fait pousser à chaque mouvement._

_J’essaie de m’atteindre, mon propre sexe est coincé, lourd contre le meuble, j’ai besoin de m’en occuper, j’en peux plus. Observateur, il ralentit quelque peu, me permet de me décaler quelques centimètres pour me soulager, et je cale mon rythme sur le sien dans ma main._

_« Oh putain Emmanuel j’en peux plus, j’vais gicler. »_

_Je sais pas si c’est le fait que je devienne vulgaire qui le rend dingue, ou si c’est de me voir au bord du décès, mais ses coups de reins se font bien plus puissants, et je l’entends aussi râler, sa voix devient rauque et monte de plusieurs décibels, et je le sens se déverser en moi, je le sens pulser, comme un battement de cœur, pendant que je termine de me masturber sur cette image dans une longue vocalise._

_On est essoufflés. Enfin, surtout lui. On aime bien jouer à celui qui fatigue le plus l’autre en fait._

_Je remarque que j’en ai un peu mis sur le plan de travail._

_« Bordel ! C’est crade ! »._

_Je l’entends se marrer derrière moi. Le sexe entre hommes, c’est bon, mais c’est vachement plus salissant. Il se retire doucement de moi, m’attrapant un sopalin._

_Perso je fais plus à manger ici._

_« Je propose un cheeseburger sur la plage »_

_Il secoue la tête pour la forme._

_« Cheeseburger si tu veux » me répond-il en se retournant après s’être rincé la bouche à l’évier, alors que je me rhabille tant bien que mal. Lui a déjà tout rangé en quelques secondes, l’air de rien. Il revient m’embrasser. Sa bouche est fraîche et humide. Appréciable._

_« Tu crois que t’es calmé un peu là ? »_

_Comme si j’allais me lasser de lui comme ça._

_« Allez, jusqu’à ce soir au moins. N’oublie pas ce que tu m’as promis.»_

_Il sourit,  je le prends contre moi, me love dans ses bras, respire son odeur. Je repense un instant à notre première nuit._

_Cette nuit où je lui ai interdit de me dire non._

 

**oOo**

 

_**Et maintenant l’illustration de Teli, merci ma belle pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi !** _

 

_**** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre... 
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu, un peu d'amour et de bonheur charnel... merci encore à mes amies Argyll et Teli pour ce travail d'équipe, et à Politicodramatique pour son soutien.
> 
> Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la fin définitive cette fois, avec d'autres surprises... Un petit message pour nous dire si ça vous convient ?


	30. Epilogue Emmanuel/Manuel  partie 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choisissez la fin qui vous plait ! 
> 
> Épilogue Clemmanuel : chapitre 29
> 
> Épilogue M&Ms : chapitre 30 
> 
> Comme je ne veux que votre bonheur mes amis, vous pouvez choisir la fin qui vous fait rêver, soit en Clémmanuel, soit en M&Ms. Ou, si vous êtes très joueur, lire les deux. C'est possible aussi :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenue dans cet épilogue Emmanuel/Manuel, première partie ! Plein d'amour, plein de surprises, un travail d'équipe avec Argyll et Teli, juste pour vous ! ...
> 
> Tout d'abord je veux vous remercier de m'avoir suivie jusque là, ça me fait très plaisir. Un merci tout spécial à ceux qui ont mis des kudos et/ou ont laissé des messages : cecilia, bb, manu, Teli, Politicodramatique, Libellule, cosmo.
> 
> Bon, vous avez eu les parapluies de Cherbourg la semaine dernière, vous aurez les demoiselles de Rochefort ces deux prochaines semaines, promis ! Eh oui, mes acolytes et moi avons tant de surprises que tout n'est pas prêt aujourd'hui, vous aurez encore de l'amour entre Emmanuel et Manuel la semaine prochaine, dans le chapitre 32, avec des bonus...
> 
> Donc, au menu du chapitre d’aujourd’hui : le début de mon épilogue, un lemon très chaud d'Argyll avec un style qui n'appartient qu'à elle et un dessin de Teli !! Entrée, plat, dessert... vous êtes gâtés :)
> 
> Voici le mot d'Argyll : Je ne suis qu’un fantôme, une ombre passagère, la folie furieuse de la douceur entre les corps. Peu importe qui s’aime, peu importe si ce sont des inconnus ou non, j’aime les gens qui s’aiment. j’aime les relations humaines, charnelles, les danses entre les membres. Le corps humain est une toile que j’aime peindre et dépeindre, tordre sous les mots. J’espère que la toile que Pilgrim m’a très aimablement prêté aura été à votre goût, que les genres se sont correctement mélangés.
> 
> Je retourne dans les ombres.  
> Bien à vous. Argyll.

**Épilogue 2**

**Emmanuel/Manuel**

**Partie 1**

**Emmanuel**

 

  **2024**

Je sirote un whisky au bar de l’hôtel New-yorkais dans lequel je loge, la neige tombe à gros flocons dehors. Encore deux jours et je repars aux Bahamas, vers le soleil. J’entends un brouhaha dans le hall, ce doivent être les participants du séminaire qui se tient au RDC, un de ces innombrables séminaires qui se déroulent à Manhattan chaque semaine. J’avais l’intention de dîner à l’extérieur mais le mauvais temps me dissuade, alors je fais signe au serveur pour commander un hamburger que je mangerai sur le pouce, avant de remonter dans ma chambre.

\- Vous dansez, Mademoiselle ? souffle une voix chaude dans mon dos, qui me serre le cœur.

\- Manuel ? dis-je en me retournant, cœur battant. Toujours tes blagues pourries ?

Il me fait face, très élégant et souriant, en pleine forme. Il n’a pas changé, à part un ou deux mèches grises, presque invisibles. Son parfum me renvoie à plein de souvenirs, je ferme brièvement les yeux. 

\- Eh oui, dit-il avec une petite grimace. Avec l’âge on ne renouvelle pas forcément son répertoire…

\- C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? 

\- Congrès international des maires. Un must. Et toi ?

\- Oh, je suis venu voir mon éditeur américain, comme chaque année.

Une ombre d’effroi passe dans son regard, je lui souris à mon tour :

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, je n’écris toujours pas de romans à clé. C’est un livre d’économie prospective.

\- Vraiment ? Et ça se vend ? dit-il en levant un sourcil.

\- Très peu. Mais ça m’est égal, quand on habite au paradis on n’a pas de besoins. Et toi, Barcelone ? Ça marche ?

\- Ça court, fait-il en levant les yeux au ciel. J’ai été élu de justesse cette fois mais le boulot me plait, oui. Même si c’est extrêmement prenant et stressant.

\- Moins stressant que PM, j’espère ? dis-je en buvant une gorgée de mon whisky. Je t’offre un verre ?

Il jette un œil à son portable et grimace à nouveau, hésitant.

\- Tu n’as pas le temps, c’est ça ? Je vois que tu n’as pas changé, dis-je en soupirant. Bon ben tant pis, on se reverra peut-être dans dix ans. Ciao…

\- Tu exagères. Dix ans ?

\- On habite à des milliers de kilomètres l’un de l’autre, je te signale.

\- OK, OK, vendu, soupire-t-il. C’est bien parce que c’est toi…

Il reprend son portable et tape quelques mots, avant de le ranger dans sa poche et de s’asseoir sur un tabouret à côté de moi. Heureusement il n’y a pas grand-monde au bar ce soir, seulement quelques couples disséminées çà et là.

\- Trop d’honneur, M. le maire…

\- Toujours aussi insolent, hein ?

\- Toujours aussi pressé, hein ?

\- Petit con, va.

\- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles, mon cher. J’ai quand même fait trembler le gouvernement français, à l’époque, dis-je en attaquant mes frites.

\- Pas tout le gouvernement. Juste le PM, nuance-t-il en commandant d’un geste le même verre que moi.

\- Je ne m’intéressais pas à tout le gouvernement. Je ne m’intéressais qu’au PM, dis-je d’un ton léger. Question de standing.

Il me lance un regard un peu surpris et lève son verre pour trinquer avec moi :

\- A quoi on boit ?

\- La paix dans le monde ? Ça ne mange pas de pain.

\- Absolument. A la paix dans le monde…

\- A la paix dans le monde…

Après avoir échangé un regard nous nous taisons quelques instants, un peu pensifs. J’attaque mon hamburger avec appétit alors qu’il déguste sa boisson à petites gorgées, muet.

\- Tu ne veux rien manger, Manuel ?

\- Non, non, merci. Je sors du cocktail du séminaire et j’ai déjà bu deux verres de champagne. Et puis ce genre de nourriture ne me convient pas.

\- Oh, pardon, Monseigneur. Toujours aussi chiant sur la bouffe ?

\- Toujours. Question de standing, réplique-t-il du tac au tac.

On échange un regard complice, je sens les battements de mon cœur accélérer. 

\- C’est clair que pour être réélu il faut garder la ligne…

\- C’est mieux oui, mais depuis que je vis en Espagne j’ai quand même pris quelques kilos, à force d’être invité partout.

\- Et ta compagne te gâte, dis-je avec un sourire.

Il fait une petite moue et ne répond pas, nous discutons de politique locale pendant un long moment. D’un geste je commande deux autres verres, je commence à avoir très chaud et Manuel est un peu rouge, lui aussi.  

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien manger ? L’alcool à jeun c’est pas l’idéal…

\- Il n’y a pas grand-chose, dit-il en jetant un coup d’œil à la carte. Peut-être un poke bowl végétarien ?

Il passe commande, le serveur nous apporte deux autres verres de whisky, il lève son verre vers moi :

\- On boit à quoi cette fois ?

\- A nous, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. 

\- Mais… OK. A nous, reprend-il, amusé. Et comment va le jeune homme ? Clément ?

Je hausse les épaules en trempant une frite dans le ketchup.

\- Il va bien. Il a créé sa boîte de location de bateaux, aux Bahamas. Il fait beaucoup d’affaires.

\- Parfait. Et donc toi tu joues les geishas à la maison ?

\- Si on veut, oui. Enfin, plus vraiment. Il va déménager et changer d’île, pour son boulot. On se verra moins.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Je n’aime pas l’île sur laquelle il va s’installer. Trop de touristes. Je pense que moi je ne bougerai pas. J’ai même l’intention de…

\- Oui ?

Mon cœur bat plus fort étrangement, je m’apprête à verbaliser un souhait dont je n’ai encore parlé à personne.

\- J’aimerais revenir en France. M’installer en France.

Il émet un long sifflement, je me sens transpirer.

\- Ah oui, carrément. C’est tout à fait une autre vie, là. Tu es décidé ?

\- Pas vraiment. Tu es le premier à qui j’en parle, à vrai dire.

\- D’accord…

Nous nous taisons à nouveau, plusieurs congressistes arrivent en riant bruyamment et prennent d’assaut les tables libres derrière nous. Je fixe notre reflet dans le miroir du bar, entre les bouteilles. Ça me fait bizarre de nous revoir ensemble, si longtemps après. On n’a pas changé. Pas trop.

\- Tu te souviens ? dis-je sans réfléchir.

\- De quoi ?

\- Du passé. Quand on se retrouvait dans des hôtels, des spas…

Le sujet est dangereux, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l’aborde, si ce n’est par bravade. L’alcool me donne chaud, je crois que je perds un peu le sens commun, ce soir.

\- Bien sûr, murmure-t-il sans me regarder. Bien sûr…

Nous nous taisons à nouveau mais l’instant est dangereux. Ou magique.  Une foule de souvenirs me revient, pas tous désagréables. Et ce parfum qui flotte subtilement… son parfum.

\- Tu renifles quoi ? demande-t-il d’un coup, sourcils froncés.

\- Toi. Ton parfum. Ton odeur, dis-je en le fixant avec nostalgie.

\- « La nuit de l’homme », dit-il en se mordillant la lèvre.

Les battements de mon cœur redoublent, je dois être écarlate. Mon pantalon me serre tout d’un coup, j’ai dû trop boire.

\- Je ne parle pas de ton parfum, Manuel, mais de ton odeur.

Soudain il me regarde, bouche bée, comme s’il comprenait d’un coup.

\- J’adorais ton odeur, je reprends à voix basse. J’adorais le goût de ta peau.

Je vois ses pupilles s’élargir, il se mord à nouveau la lèvre, souffle court.

\- Ça recommence, ton harcèlement ? demande-t-il d’une voix éraillée.

\- Ça a déjà recommencé, dis-je en frôlant son genou. 

Soudain plus rien n’existe, que son genou et ses yeux. Je sais que c’est de la folie furieuse, je n’en ai rien à faire. Je veux vivre, encore. Je veux aimer, encore. Je veux l’aimer tout de suite, dans cet hôtel luxueux à New-York, comme avant. Comme toujours.

\- Je crois qu’on va avoir des ennuis, si on continue, murmure-t-il en fixant mes lèvres. Et Clément ?

\- Tu as bien compris, non ? Nous nous sommes… éloignés. Il s’est beaucoup rapproché d’un ex flic qu’il a rencontré dans un club de sport, dernièrement. Et toi ?

\- Moi ?

\- Ta compagne ?

\- Euh… ça va, fait-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Et ça se termine quand, ton mandat ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Quand est-ce que tu seras libre ?

Il réfléchit rapidement, je sens qu’il est traversé par mille pensées contradictoires, presque affolé.

\- Le mandat est de quatre ans, mais je ne comprends pas…

\- T’inquiète pas, je ne te demande rien. Je sais que rien n’est possible entre nous, définitivement. Ça doit être une sorte de fatalité, ou la malchance. Tant pis. Bon, je crois que je vais y aller, il est tard. Rendez-vous dans cinq ans ?

\- Quoi ?

\- C’est une bonne moyenne, non ? Allez, ciao, Manuel. Content de t'avoir revu.

\- Attends, dit-il d’une voix enrouée. Quelle chambre ?

\- 525.

 J’arrive à l’ascenseur dans un état second, le corps parcouru de vagues de désir. Je pose un pied dans celui-ci quand une main s’interpose pour bloquer la fermeture, Il appuie sur le bouton du 6ème étage d’un air décidé, je ne peux retenir un sourire, il hausse les épaules.

 

**oOo**

 

**Découvrez maintenant le lemon d'Argyll, à réserver aux adultes :**

_**Emmanuel** _

_**Suavemente (Besa me)** _

_J’aurai presque cru qu’on se serait empressé comme deux ados, lorsque nous sommes montés à l’étage où se trouvait sa chambre, qu’on allait s’embrasser fougueusement comme dans les films, dans l’ascenseur, se jetant l’un sur l’autre une fois la porte close, quitte à se faire surprendre par d’autres clients._

_Mais Manuel reste face à moi, tellement proche et lointain à la fois, mesuré comme à son habitude, ne souhaitant pas étaler une quelconque vie privée dans un endroit public. Il étouffe un gloussement involontaire, baisse les yeux, et les relève vers moi._

_Aujourd’hui quelque chose a changé. Ce regard qui l’année dernière aurait encore été si noir dans le bleu acier, noir de désir, noir de colère, noir de frustration, aujourd’hui ce regard est clair, et pétillant. Les pupilles moins dilatées, l’éclat métallique presque aérien, mais surtout, ses yeux et son visage sourient._

_Manuel sourit. Un simple sourire doux, lèvres entrouvertes, la mâchoire détendue, son air est serein, et presque un peu admiratif, comme sincèrement heureux de me revoir. Son visage est creusé de quelques rides suite à ce harassant mandat, et pourtant il a l’air plus jeune qu’avant, sa fossette toujours présente, ses lèvres pâles dévoilant quelque peu ses dents, lèvres qu’il vient presqu’imperceptiblement de mordiller, mais je l’ai vu..._

_J’ai l’impression qu’il me contemple, me détaille, ou me voit réellement pour la première fois. Nos rencontres étaient toujours dans l’ombre, dans l’appartement et les hôtels où les lumières étaient tamisées, des rencontres précipitées, affamées._

_Mais il me regarde, d’apparence calme. Il retient mes ardeurs d’un seul regard, une ascendance silencieuse sur moi. S’il est calme, je dois le rester aussi, me retenir de le plaquer contre le bois qui garnit l’ascenseur, qui monte bien trop lentement pour moi. J’ai envie de l’embrasser, encore, comme il y a longtemps. Une seule conversation dont j’ai été l’instigateur et me revoilà à tourner comme une jeune fille, n’importe quoi._

_La porte s’ouvre enfin, secouant doucement mon estomac, me ramenant à la réalité. Manuel se tourne vers la sortie, frôlant ma main au passage, de ses doigts, crochetant mon auriculaire pour m’intimer de le suivre jusqu’à la porte de sa chambre._

_\- Pourquoi la tienne plus que la mienne ?_

_\- Pourquoi pas ?_

_Je le suis, très légèrement en retrait, mais toujours dans sa sphère proche, toujours enivré par les entêtantes notes marines et florales de son parfum, qu’il laisse comme une traînée, un mouchoir à ramasser, ou une laisse pour me tirer à ses pieds. L’espace d’un instant je me déteste d’être si faible face à lui, et je me dis que merde, je vais pas passer ma vie à me morfondre. On fait peut-être une paire de joyeux vieux cons, mais on est pas sur le carreau pour autant._

_Il pose un dernier regard sur moi en insérant la carte magnétique dans la porte, puis il ouvre la sa chambre, me précédant. Il me tient l’entrée ouverte, et quand je passe devant lui, le sens couler un regard prédateur, appréciateur sur les muscles de mes épaules. Je sens presque son souffle._

_Il m’attrape le poignet alors qu’il pousse la porte avec énergie pour la faire claquer. Un petit sourire s’étire sur mes lèvres, je le regarde du coin de l’œil. Je ne sais plus trop lequel de nous deux a ferré le poisson en fin de compte._

_Comme un pas de danse, il me fait tourner vers lui, et pose son autre main au creux de mes reins. Il me plaque contre son bassin, souple. Son autre main passe derrière mon cou, quelques pas, comme un tango, il fixe mes lèvres, avide._

_J’entends tous ses souffles, le moindre petit déplacement d’air dans ce silence oppressant, son cœur qui bat au travers de sa poitrine, il se penche vers moi pour m’embrasser, et je m’avance à sa rencontre. Mais il se recule au dernier moment, me refusant le contact, jouant avec ma frustration, il feule presque entre ses dents. Plus je m’avance en quémandant un baiser, plus il se rétracte au dernier moment, m’imposant les règles du jeu._

_Alors je reste proche, sans jamais toucher ses lèvres, à quelques millimètres de lui, savourant les effluves de ce whisky que nous avons partagé plus tôt, je suis enivré de son parfum, devenant fou dans une bulle silencieuse et frustrante, les yeux fermés, prisonnier de son odeur chaude._

_« Manuel... » J’ai à peine soupiré son prénom._

_Il me prend passionnément la bouche, tenant ma lève inférieure entre ses dents, elle glisse entre les siennes. Puis il me reprend, sa langue vient caresser la mienne, il m’embrasse à pleine bouche, profondément, langoureusement, étirant le temps de ce baiser de manière infinie. Son pouce délicatement appuyé sous ma mâchoire pour me maintenir la tête haute sous ses assauts, son autre main plaquant toujours mon bassin contre le sien._

_Il descend délicatement sa main gauche sur mes fesses, caressant les muscles en décrivant ses cercles. Son baiser s’arrête, il me tient doucement le menton entre ses doigts, me regarde, félin à travers ses paupières à moitié closes._

_« Tu m’as manqué, Emmanuel... »_

_J’ai su à ce moment que c’est moi qui avait perdu et qu’il avait complètement retourné la situation, en plus de me retourner –encore- le cerveau._

_Encore deux pas de danse et je percute le lit, où il m’allonge doucement, tout en m’embrassant. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais me détacher de lui, je ne veux que jamais ça s’arrête, ces douceurs et ces amours ont un goût d’infini, de souhaits qui se réalisent enfin. Je veux aimer et être aimé de nouveau... Que ce rêve jamais ne se termine._

_Il ondule les hanches, sensuellement sur moi, éveillant un feu que je croyais éteint à jamais. Il passe un genou après l’autre entre mes cuisses, m’écartant les jambes, à sa soumission. Sa cravate lui serre trop le cou, balançant son poids d’un côté, il la retire de la main droite. J’ai un frisson, mais de peur cette fois-ci. Cette cravate ne me rappelle pas nos meilleurs souvenirs, bien qu’il fût un des plus passionné._

_Il remarque mon trouble et se redresse, me tend la main pour que je me mette assis face à lui. Mes cuisses surplombent les siennes et mes bras m’empêchent de tomber en arrière, son regard est soudain sérieux._

_« Tu me fais confiance Emmanuel ? »_

_Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais, oui. Il passe sa main sur mon visage, en caresse réparatrice._

_« Je ne te ferai plus jamais de mal, je te le promets. Plus jamais. Tu peux dire non à tout moment »._

_Alors je hoche la tête, curieux. Sa voix est plus douce que dans le passé, il a pris quelques accents catalans à force de passer du temps dans son pays natal, il chante plus dans ses mots._

_« Ferme les yeux. »_

_Je m’exécute, et la soie fraîche du tissu de sa cravate glisse sur ma peau, il m’en fait un bandeau, me rendant aveugle, totalement à la merci de ses directives. Elle est nouée sans être trop serrée, je vois encore un léger jour le long de mes joues. Je pourrais m’en débarrasser sans problème, mais je sens... mon corps veut s’abandonner, se laisser aller à le retrouver totalement._

_« Je vais te déshabiller Emmanuel. Je vais te mettre nu face à moi, et je serai tout aussi nu face à toi, tu me sentiras sous tes mains, tu me verras avec tes doigts... et je vais te faire l’amour, je vais tellement te faire l’amour que tu crieras grâce au petit matin, quand j’aurai autant pénétré son âme que ton corps, quand je t’aurai suffisamment marqué... je te laisserai pantelant sous mes reins. »_

_Ma bouche s’est ouverte sur un son à mi-chemin entre le gémissement et le soupir. L’on dit que l’anticipation est un des meilleurs plaisirs. Je pourrais avoir un orgasme rien qu’à entendre sa voix chaude._

_Aveugle, j’entends chaque syllabe rouler sous sa langue comme ma peau roule sous sa bouche. Et il me retire ma chemise, lentement, mange chaque parcelle de mon corps. Suit le pantalon et les sous vêtements. Je suis frissonnant, légèrement effrayé, mon bas ventre hésite encore entre la peur et l’excitation de l’inconnu. Je suis dur sans totalement l’être._

_Ses mains vénèrent mes jambes, montant et descendant sur ma peau, ses pouces insistent sur la chaire fine en dedans. Je sens un souffle chaud sur mes bourses, et le sang afflue d’un coup, vidant mon cerveau de toute pensée cohérente. Un simple souffle. Il n’y a pas ses lèvres, ni ses dents ou sa langue. Juste un léger râle, chaud, qui me fait me contracter._

_Et puis il y a une pointe humide, qui trace une ligne le long de la veine principale, fine, aérienne, elle remonte, dessinant un léger parcours. Elle souligne le creux sous la pointe, insiste sur le frein et le zénith, puis redescend, toute aussi douce._

_Mes yeux dans le noir, la sensation est décuplée. Un frémissement passe de mes cuisses à mes reins quand je sens mes bourses happées dans sa bouche, son nez frotter la peau, comme s’il avalait la plus masculine de mes senteurs. Mes jambes sont surélevées et posées sur ses épaules alors qu’il continue à peindre de sa langue la plus délicieuse des tortures, peinture de mon émoi. Mes bras eux, reposent détendus au dessus de ma tête, j’ai déjà abdiqué sous ses assauts._

_Je prête à peine attention au léger claquement que je n’identifie pas de suite. Mais le contact froid sur mes chairs me donne la réponse, et tandis qu’il m’avale complètement dans sa bouche, son doigt commence à doucement m’étirer, d’abords en de légers cercles, puis entreprenant, il le rentre en moi. Il y a toujours cette légère gêne de l’intrusion, mais mon cerveau privé d’un de ses sens, rend les informations confuses et contradictoires avec sa langue qui tourne autour de ma verge._

_Je soupire, j’en voudrais plus, de suite, je le veux en moi._

_Il se dégage et murmure contre mon ventre._

_« Je t’avais dit que je t’apprendrais la patience. »_

_Accompagnant sa phrase d’un mouvement de phalange, il touche précisément ce qu’il cherche. Mes jambes ont un spasme tandis que je cherche subitement de l’air. Oubliée toute gêne, je cherche à replier d’avantage les genoux pour le rapprocher de moi, mais il résiste, m’aspire de nouveau, et je sens qu’il en rentre plus en moi. Ses préparations ont toujours été douces et attentionnées, toujours crescendo dans l’optique de l’accueillir au mieux, et j’ai hâte, je veux qu’il remplace ses doigts par autre chose._

_Je crois mon vœu exaucé quand il les enlève, même si je grogne de frustration. Mais lorsque de nouveau quelque chose s’introduit, c’est quelque chose de frais, lisse, plus impersonnel._

_« Qu’est-ce que... »_

_« Chhh... fais-moi confiance, je t’ai dit. »_

_J’ai un corps étranger à l’intérieur de moi, trop rigide pour être Manuel, et je suis sceptique. Même si étrangement, il appuie exactement là où il faut. Quand soudain, une vibration, courte. Et mon dos se cambre involontairement._

_Déconcentré, je ne l’ai pas senti remonter vers mon cou, qu’il embrasse voracement, il frotte son sexe contre le mien et la vibration reprend, plus longue, je gémis._

_« Ton plaisir est sous mon contrôle, Emmanuel » me souffle-t-il alors qu’il me fait toucher un objet qui tient dans la main. Une petite télécommande. Je crois que je rougis furieusement. Quand a-t-il eu le temps d’attraper ça ? Je croyais être l’étendue de sa collection improbable, mais là, J’ignorais même qu’il pouvait exister ce genre de chose pour les hommes. J’ignorai que ça pouvait être aussi bon, à chaque fois que Manuel appuie sur ce bouton, mes sons deviennent de moins en moins contrôlés, et à chaque fois qu’il sent que je vais partir, il coupe court._

_Je pourrais hurler de rage tant il pousse ma frustration à ses limites. Et lorsque que je commence à grogner, il recommence à me faire monter dans les tours, ses mains sont partout sur moi. J’essaie d’attraper une parcelle de lui, mais à chaque fois il m’échappe et je tâtonne dans le vide pour essayer de le retrouver. Suppliant son nom alors qu’il pousse une nouvelle fois dans mes retranchements, j’essaie de me redresser pour l’avoir._

_Enfin je trouve son épaule, remonte ma main sur son cou tandis qu’il a attaqué de langoureux va et viens sur mon membre. J’ai besoin de l’embrasser, mes hanches se meuvent seules dans un réflexe presque animal. J’arrive à le tirer à moi, vise maladroitement ses lèvres, dans l’urgence._

_« J’ai envie de toi Manuel, j’ai tellement envie de toi. »_

_Je l’entends ricaner doucement. Il m’a sous son emprise et il le sait. En position semi assise je ne peux qu’attendre les ordres qu’il me donne. J’aperçois à peine ses jambes entre les miennes sous le bandeau, sous les lumières douces de la chambre._

_Je le vois se dégager quelque peu. Il me maintient les épaules pour que je ne me rallonge pas, et passe ses jambes de chaque côté des miennes, frottant de nouveau nos sexes lourds de désir. Je sens le lubrifiant froid qui coule sur moi. Il étale de sa main, je ne comprend pas._

_J’inspire, dans l’attente._

_Et soudain, je sens son corps qui appuie, qui entoure mon membre. Il s’enfonce sur moi, et lorsqu'enfin il m’a pris jusqu’à la garde, c’est un râle de soulagement que j’entends s’échapper de ses lèvres._

_« Oh merde... »_

_Toujours aveugle, Manuel me chevauche lentement mais avec force. Je ne contrôle rien du mouvement, et c’est si serré... Manuel me touche, Manuel s’empale, Manuel relance les vibrations, il m’embrasse, me caresse, me serre entre ses cuisses, frotte sa verge sur mon ventre. Je le tiens fort contre moi et il me tient fort contre lui, tandis que je lui fais involontairement l’amour et qu’il sature mes sens. J’en oublierais presque mon propre prénom, les vibrations ne s’arrêtent plus et je ne sais plus de quel plaisir je dois dépendre, tout va et vient comme une vague, malmenant mes zones les plus érogènes._

_Mes reins sont en feu et une lame remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale me brûlant entre les épaules. Je me retrouve submergé de sensations inconnues, mon cerveau claque. Je n’ai plus que le nom de Manuel sur ma langue. Je crie son nom. La vague irradie mes reins et mon bassin, fait trembler mes membres et ne je réponds plus de rien. Mon bassin s’agite de manière désordonnée._

_Pourtant je me rends compte que Manuel me monte toujours et que je suis encore plus dur qu’un roc. Je n’ai même pas... comment ?_

_Il me retire le bandeau et je vois son air satisfait dans mes yeux embués, il sait ce qu’il a fait de moi, et moi je ne comprends plus rien. Il pose un baiser tendre sur mes lèvres._

_« Allonge-toi. »_

_Je le redécouvre avec des airs hallucinés, et il se défait de moi, me retire doucement son jouet insensé._

_« Sur le ventre »._

_Sage, je m’exécute, ma verge est comprimée entre mon corps et le lit, que nous n’avons même pas pris le temps de défaire. Il passe sensuellement ses mains sur mon dos, comme pour me détendre. Moi j’ai encore quelques spasmes incontrôlés, et mon érection est dure à m’en faire souffrir, pourtant, je sens que mon cerveau s’embrume légèrement._

_J’ai à peine le temps de savourer ces quelques secondes de répit, qu’il m’agrippe fermement les hanches pour me les soulever, et qu’il plonge en moi, me prenant enfin de son corps. Si je n’étais pas cambré comme une catin à me faire pilonner, je me demanderais d’où il tire cette énergie. Il me couvre de son torse, nous fusionnant intégralement, pendant qu’il s’enfonce régulièrement, nos mains s’entrelacent, il perd son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Sous ses coups de reins je me sens enfin complet._

_« Tu es à moi, Emmanuel, à moi »_

_« À toi... à toi... »_

_« Tu m’appartiens, corps et âme »_

_« Oui... Plus fort, prends-moi plus fort. S’il te plait Manuel... plus... plus... »_

_Il nous sépare et se redresse derrière moi, m’entraîne de nouveau avec lui. Je suis épuisé. Je veux jouir, mes cuisses me portent à peine. Pourtant lorsque je me perche sur mes bras, qu’il enfonce ses ongles dans la chaire souple de mes hanches, que je me cambre un peu plus et me tord pour tenter de l’embrasser, et qu’il me martèle encore à l’intérieur, le plaisir afflue de nouveau. Je le sens il monte violemment et rapidement._

_Encore plus rapidement lorsque sa main droite attrape mon sexe et me masturbe en rythme._

_De nouveau, Manuel est partout.  Mes lamentations se mélangent à ses soupirs, je sens des larmes  couler sur mes joues, de douleur, de joie, de plaisir. Je voudrais dire quelque chose, n’importe quoi, mais plus rien ne m’obéit._

_Et je me libère, dans un cri, dans la main de Manuel. Je sens qu’il me suit, comme si mon orgasme lui avait enfin donné l’autorisation de se relâcher. J’emplis sa paume comme il emplit mon corps, en de longues contractions, lascives, plus intimes, plus douces._

_J’ai le regard trouble, mais contre mon visage, je le vois clairement heureux, et fier prédateur. Provoquant, il porte sa main à sa bouche pour lécher une perle. Je ne sais même pas ce que je dois penser de tout ça._

_« Tu as toujours le même goût, Emmanuel... »_

_Je suis saturé d’endorphine, et cette phrase finit de m’achever. Il me laisse doucement m’effondrer sur le lit, pour reprendre un peu mes esprits. Je veux juste dormir, et rester dans cette torpeur._

_Je le sens à peine s’éloigner, tout comme je sens à peine qu’il me passe un linge sur le corps, attentionné pour nous nettoyer. Puis il m’invite sous les couvertures, me caresse tendrement le visage._

_« Tu restes ? »_

_« Pour la nuit ? »_

_« Pour toujours »_

_Un sourire étire ses lèvres et son visage à demi endormi._

_Je l’embrasse. Pour toujours._

 

_**oOo** _

 

_**Et maintenant l'illustration de Teli, merci ma belle pour cette magnifique imagination !** _

_**** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu, un peu d'amour et de bonheur charnel... merci encore à mes amies Argyll et Teli pour ce travail d'équipe, et à Politicodramatique pour son soutien.
> 
> Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la fin définitive cette fois, avec d'autres surprises... Un petit message pour nous dire si ça vous convient ?


	31. Epilogue Clemmanuel partie 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la suite et fin de ma fic ! Cinq ans d'écriture (avec des interruptions) et six mois de publication, tout ça pour ça.... XD.  
> Merci à Teli et Politicodramatique qui m'ont accompagnée tout au long de ces semaines, et merci vous qui avez l'avez suivie, c'est pour vous que j'écris. 
> 
> Et maintenant... choisissez la fin que vous voulez ! 
> 
> \- Clémmanuel : chapitre 31 
> 
> \- Manuel/Emmanuel : chapitre 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je dédie cette fin Clemmanuel à Teli, qui m'a accompagnée ces derniers mois de sa bonne humeur à toute épreuve et sa créativité incroyable, et qui a illuminé cette fic de ses illustrations coquines. Merci ma belle, sans toi cette fic n'aurait pas été la même... 
> 
> Je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont lu/mis des kudos sur les chapitres prédédents : Teli, cecilia, bb, Manu, Libellule, Manuel, même si vous n'avez pas tous adhéré au lemon un peu trop épicé d'Argyll. Merci à vous d'avoir été fidèles tout au long de ces semaines, c'était très important pour moi. 
> 
> Pour cette fin, vous retrouverez (pour les amateurs) un autre lemon d'Argyll, qui apprécie particulièrement ce couple. Merci de ta contribution, Argyll... 
> 
> Et pour tout le monde, la dernière illu de Teli, à la fin.... merci pour cette belle collaboration !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**ÉPILOGUE CLEMMANUEL**

**PARTIE 2**

**CLÉMENT**

 

**Été 2020**

J’ouvre un œil, l’esprit embrumé, frissonnant. Qui a mis la clim à fond ? Je mets quelques secondes à réaliser où je suis, dans une chambre impersonnelle d’un hôtel de Roissy. C’est vrai. Nous sommes rentrés en France cette nuit, ce ciel un peu nuageux c’est le ciel de Paris, cette fois c’est le grand jour. Le jour des retrouvailles. De l’autre côté du lit Emmanuel pianote silencieusement sur son portable, les cheveux en bataille. Je souris, malgré moi.

Ça n’a pas été facile de le convaincre de venir mais il est là, ouf. Je sais que plus tard nous irons voir son ex-femme et ses petits enfants au Touquet, cette fois c’est moi qui appréhende la rencontre. Je préfère chasser cette idée, je ne veux penser qu’au présent, à ce grand jour.

Je me lève d’un bond et file à la salle de bain prendre une douche, Emmanuel ne se retourne même pas. L’eau fraîche me fait du bien, j’enroule une serviette autour de mes hanches et je fouille dans ma valise pour chercher mon t-shirt préféré, celui qui me porte chance. J’ai beau tout remuer, je ne le trouve pas.

\- T’as pas vu mon t-shirt Overwatch, Emmanuel ?  Je suis sûr de l’avoir mis dans ma valise.

\- Hmmm ? fait-il sans lever les yeux, concentré sur son ordi. Non. Pas vu.

\- Hé ! dis-je en contournant le lit et en lui faisant face, c’est toi qui me l’as piqué !

\- Qui ça ? Moi ? Pas du tout, lance-t-il d’un ton léger en se mordillant la lèvre. J’ai pris un truc au hasard dans une valise ce matin…

\- Menteur ! dis-je en l’attrapant par le cou pour le faire glisser sur le drap alors qu’il se débat mollement.

\- Clément… je te rappelle qu’on doit prendre le RER puis le train jusqu’à Tours, on devrait peut-être se dépêcher, non ?

\- Oui mais rends-moi mon t-shirt d’abord ! fais-je en glissant mes mains sous le tissu alors qu’il se retient de rire et que le portable tombe au sol.

\- Clément…

**oOo**

  Mon cœur accélère alors que le taxi ralentit devant chez ma mère, je me mordille la lèvre. Emmanuel soupire puis ouvre un œil, il s’était endormi depuis quelques kilomètres déjà, il baille à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. Dès que le taxi stoppe je sors d’un bond alors qu’Emmanuel paie, Plume jaillit vers moi et pose ses pattes sur mes cuisses, me faisant presque trébucher.

\- Plume, arrête ! dis-je en la caressant vigoureusement.

Ma mère apparait alors, elle fait quelques pas, s’arrête une seconde, émue, puis me tend les bras, dans lesquels je me précipite comme si j’avais six ans, les larmes aux yeux. On reste de longues secondes l’un contre l’autre, bouleversés.  

\- Je suis si heureuse, mon chéri, murmure-t-elle à travers ses larmes, si heureuse. Je me suis tellement inquiétée pour toi…    

\- Oui, je m’en doute, dis-je en la regardant un peu honteux. Pardon… je n’ai pas pu te donner des nouvelles tout de suite, je suis désolé. C’était pas facile, tu sais.

\- C’est ce que j’ai cru comprendre, oui, répond-elle en passant sa main dans mes cheveux pour rectifier une mèche. C’est pas grave, tu es là, maintenant. Tu me raconteras tout ça, hein ?

\- Bien sûr, dis-je avec chaleur. Bien sûr. Tu te souviens d’Emmanuel, évidemment ? j’ajoute en me tournant vers lui.   

Il se tient quelques mètres derrière moi, à coté des valises, l’air emprunté.

\- Évidemment, fait ma mère en lui tendant la main sans sourire.

\- Bonjour, murmure-t-il en avançant. Merci de m’accueillir…

La poignée de main n’est pas très chaleureuse, je lis les reproches dans les yeux de ma mère, ce que je redoutais. Emmanuel ne semble toujours pas à l’aise, il n’était pas trop partant pour m’accompagner, je sais qu’il culpabilise face à elle.

\- Maman… je souffle d’un ton un peu désolé, à mi-voix. Ça va ?

Elle me regarde longuement puis finit par acquiescer, nous faisant signe d’entrer.

Emmanuel fait un pas de plus vers elle et lui tend le bouquet de fleurs qu’il cachait derrière son dos : « Pardon. Je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je vous ai fait, vraiment ».

Elle ouvre de grands yeux puis finit par sourire, et le serrer brièvement dans ses bras.

\- Ah, l’amour nous fait faire bien des bêtises, hein ? Allez, entrez. Dimitri et sa femme sont à l’intérieur, ils vous attendent.   

J’entre, ça me fait bizarre de me retrouver dans ce salon que je connais trop bien, que j’ai quitté depuis quatre ans. Mon frère vient vers moi, visiblement heureux de me revoir, il me tape dans le dos et m’embrasse, il a changé, mûri, lui aussi. Sa femme reste assise sur le canapé, son bébé dans les bras, endormi. C’est la première fois que je les vois, je me penche pour les embrasser, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller le bébé. Comment s’appelle-t-elle déjà ? Et le bébé ? Je cherche leurs prénoms qui m’échappent, Emmanuel se penche à son tour, murmurant :

\- Bonjour Selah, comment va Ewan ?

\- Bien merci, souffle-t-elle avec un fort accent. Glad to meet you.

\- Nous aussi on est très contents de vous rencontrer, dit-il en s’asseyant à coté d’elle. Il est adorable.

Et voilà. Ça ne fait pas deux minutes qu’il la connait et elle l’adore déjà. Tout le monde adore Emmanuel. Toujours.  Je dois m’y faire.

Alors que ma mère s’active en cuisine – il est presque midi – Dimitri me prend par le cou et m’emmène dehors, nous nous asseyons sous l’ombre du grand châtaignier, comme avant. Il fait chaud, je vois qu’il détaille mon t-shirt avec amusement, en secouant la tête.

\- Toujours accro à Overwatch ?   

\- Toujours. Au fait, félicitations pour ton fils.

\- Merci. Je suis content que tu puisses le voir, finalement. J’espère que tu viendras pour le baptême en Irlande, en septembre. T’as bonne mine, t’as l’air épanoui. Tu fais quoi déjà, aux Bahamas ? dit-il en sortant une cigarette.

\- Je loue des bateaux. Un bon commerce, qui rapporte bien.

\- Toi, tu fais de la vente, Clément ? Ça ne te ressemble pas, souffle-t-il en souriant.

\- Je sais. J’ai changé, j’ai mûri. Il a bien fallu s’adapter, avec tout ce que j'ai traversé. Et toi, tu fumes alors que tu as un bébé ?

\- J’essaie d’arrêter, dit-il avec une petite grimace. Selah me surveille.

La chienne tourne autour de nous, folle de joie, nous apportant sa vieille balle à moitié défoncée.

\- Tout à l’heure, Plume, dis-je en la flattant. Vous vous êtes mariés quand ?

\- Il y a deux ans, à Dublin. Dommage que tu n’étais pas là. Maman était folle d’inquiétude, tu sais. D’ailleurs j’ai pas très bien compris ce qu’il s’était passé, avec ton… ami. Il était en fuite ? Tu es parti avec lui ? 

\- Oui, c’est ça, dis-je cœur battant. Une histoire compliquée liée à son passé de journaliste. 

\- Une histoire de livre interdit ou je ne sais quoi ? reprend Dimitri. J’ai rien capté. Maman n’était pas très claire dans ses explications.

\- Oui, c’est ça, en gros. Un truc politique, plus ou moins… C’est compliqué.

\- Mais qu’est-ce tu as été faire dans cette histoire, toi ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. En quoi ça te concernait ?

Un instant j’ai envie de lui raconter que j’ai été retenu en otage par le PM mais je renonce, ce serait trop incroyable. Moi-même j’ai du mal à y croire, avec le recul.

 - Disons que… Emmanuel était logé ici et… il m’a raconté ses soucis et… je l’ai aidé, quoi. Tu comprends ?

Dimitri acquiesce, incertain, mon cœur se serre. Je n’ai pas envie de tout lui raconter, de me justifier, pas maintenant.

\- Oui. A peu près. Et donc… reprend-il en soufflant sa fumée, vous vivez ensemble, tous les deux ?

\- Oui, dis-je en soutenant son regard. A Freeport.

\- Ah, c’est bien. Ça doit être sympa.

\- Oui.

Le silence s’installe entre nous, je sais qu’il hésite à m’interroger, il me regarde différemment, comme s’il cherchait quelque chose de changé, en moi.

\- D’accord, soupire-t-il. Je ne savais pas que tu étais…

\- Gay ? Si. Tu vois.

\- OK, reprend-il en écrasant sa cigarette. C’est très bien, si tu es heureux.

\- Je le suis. En plus on vit librement là-bas. Personne ne nous juge.

\- Parfait, acquiesce-t-il. Et tu iras voir papa ?

\- A Bordeaux ? Je ne sais pas encore. Je n’ai pas trop envie, il ne s’est jamais beaucoup occupé de moi. Et ça ferait beaucoup pour Emmanuel… c’était déjà pas évident de revenir ici. On n’a pas trop envie de parler du passé, de s’expliquer. Tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends. Et puis c’est vrai que papa, il va poser beaucoup de questions, tu le connais. Bah, tu n’es pas obligé d’y aller, après tout. T’es grand, pas vrai ?  

Nous nous sourions, heureux de nous comprendre. Je me demande de quoi discutent Selah et Emmanuel, à l’intérieur, puisqu’il parle parfaitement anglais. De bébés, peut-être.  

\- Les garçons, venez, on va prendre l’apéritif, crie ma mère par la fenêtre. Dimitri, tu ouvres la bouteille de champagne ?

\- Non, laisse maman, je vais le faire, dis-je en précédant mon frère dans la maison. Je sais faire.

En entrant je croise le regard amusé d’Emmanuel, le bébé dans les bras.

Je souris. Je l’aime. Il le sait.

 

**oOo**

 

_**Et maintenant, pour les amateurs, comme Teli, encore un petit lemon d'Argyll (toujours à réserver aux adultes) :  Teli, c'est pour toi !!  
** _

_L’aube éclaire doucement la chambre par la fenêtre ouverte, rafraîchissant l’air lourd que nous avons eu toute la nuit. Un léger drap nous recouvre à peine les hanches et j’observe son profil dans la demi-pénombre, savourant cette dernière matinée que nous pourrons passer ensemble, avant que je doive partir longtemps.  Mon bras droit passé sous ma tête, je le fixe, détaillant chaque ligne de son visage, qui sort peu à peu des traits arrondis de la jeunesse pour devenirs ceux d’un bel homme de ce monde.  Ses cheveux en bataille dans lesquels il a fait des mèches grises, son front, légèrement bombé sur l’arcade sourcilière qui s’est durcie durant cette année, son nez droit, et ces lèvres délicates, le menton volontaire mais arrondi, ce cou gracile..._

_Cette peau diaphane,  ces pommettes hautes que ma main gauche vient effleurer du revers du doigt, de la pulpe de mon pouce. Doucement, je me rapproche de lui, me remontant un peu dans le lit pour surplomber son visage, le regarder dormir serein. Je caresse doucement sa joue, dans un geste léger, m’attardant sur la courbe osseuse, du bout des doigts, je refais le chemin de ses sourcils. Aérien, je trace la ligne de ses lèvres pâles de mon index, avec dévotion, admiration.  Sa bouche s’étire, j’ai dû  le chatouiller. Il prend la grande inspiration du réveil sans ouvrir les yeux et niche son visage dans mon biceps. Ma main se repose sur son visage, descendant le carré de sa mâchoire, son cou, les muscles des épaules, le long de ses bras, le long de ses flancs, en longue caresse du plat de ma paume. Émergeant doucement, il a replié son bras contre mon torse, touchant évasivement ma toison.  Léger, je l’embrasse. L’haleine du matin, on a appris à ne plus s’en soucier._

_« Bonjour »_

_« Mmh... cqu’elle heure »_

_« Tôt. On a encore du temps »._

_Son sourire est béat dans son demi-sommeil, et il se colle un peu plus à  moi._

_« Continue. ‘c’gréable. »_

_Mon bras monte et descend en douceur le long de son corps, le vénérant, le bout de mes doigts survolant son dos, caresse volatiles sur ses vertèbres, involontairement, je passe sur le creux de ses reins, une seconde. Cela lui suffit à se cambrer et à gémir. Je souris, la jeunesse démarre vraiment au quart de tour.  Mais je n’ai pas la tête à ça pour le moment. Je n’insiste pas et reviens sur ses hanches, posant des baisers dans ses cheveux qui défient toute forme de gravité. Remarque, je ne dois pas être en reste question look saut du lit.  Mais peine perdue, je crois que j’ai réveillé le dragon, car je sens son bassin qui s’avance vers moi, et malgré le tissu entre nous, je sens y a qu’il une partie de son corps qui s’est réveillé plus vite que tout le reste._

_Bon prince,  j’avance ma cuisse gauche et il l’enserre entre les siennes. Mais il sent bien que  je ne monte pas dans les tours avec lui._

_« T’pas en mood ? »_

_Je secoue négativement la tête. Je ne suis pas aussi fougueux que lui, mais je comprends ses envies, même sans me soulager moi, j’aime lui les assouvir._

_« Fais-toi plaisir, je te regarde »_

_Il ouvre des grands yeux bleus curieux, sous ses longs cils, il devient mutin, et sa main droite descend vers son boxer. Il ne prend pas la peine de l’enlever et le pousse sur le côté pour libérer son érection matinale, qu’il caresse paresseusement.  Je l’aide en laissant mes doigts parcourir son torse, ses tétons qui s’érigent à chaque passage. Je suis fasciné, car chez moi, ça me laisse indifférent. Lui, ça lui fait contracter chaque muscle. Je me penche vers lui pour en prendre un doucement entre mes dents, il pousse ce léger cri aigu quand je lui fais monter la température d’un degré, et je sens qu’il accélère sur son sexe, plus dur contre ma cuisse. Il se frotte, impudique à ma jambe, il est devenu braise en quelques secondes, son cerveau bien alerte d’un seul coup._

_Sa tête est enfouie dans mon cou, s’enivrant de moi. J’aime savoir que mon odeur l’excite, j’aime savoir que même dans l’inaction, le simple de fait de penser à moi met le feu à ses reins. Il m’embrasse la pomme d’Adam, racle ses dents sur ma jugulaire, sauvage. Il a tellement d’envies et de jeunesse. Je souris sous ses assauts, il essaie de me faire plier, je le sais.  Je le calme d’un baiser, profond, et langoureux, caressant sa langue affamée avec lenteur, retenant ses ardeurs, alors que je l’aide à se débarrasser de son boxer. Il sursaute également à la sensation froide de mes doigts sur son intimité, il est encore souple de la veille, je n’ai pas besoin de trop forcer pour passer, lentement, pour m’occuper de lui, dés. Il pousse un souffle soulagé, ravi d’obtenir encore plus de contact._

_« T’aime ça ? »_

_Il agite la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je reste stoïque à fixer sa bouche._

_« Touche toi Clément, touche toi pour moi »._

_Ses gémissements s’affolent sa tête est rejetée en arrière, gorge tendue. Ses veines palpitent.  Je ne peux résister à poser mes lèvres sur cette peau qui m’est offerte, Je garde mon nez dans le creux, respirant cette odeur enivrante. De ma main gauche je le vénère un peu plus.  Je regarde sa main qui tient un rythme rapide ses cuisses ouvertes comme une partition qui s’étend sous mes doigts, offert à mes gestes.  Je sens son autre main qui s’affole, qui cherche. Elle se pose sur moi. Il a réussi à me lancer, dans sa main, mon érection se tend soudainement._

_« Bah t’es en mood finalement... » me gémit-il alors que j’essaie de me cacher dans ses cheveux._

_J’ai une seconde jeunesse avec lui... je ne résiste pas à le voir, alors que s’engage une bataille pour amener l’autre au plus vite au bord de la rupture, je ne peux me retenir plus, j’ai de nouveau envie de lui, et il le sait.  Il se redresse, me repoussant de lui, et d’un coup, descend mon sous vêtement, me tenant les cuisses prisonnières, il m’observe. Puis il se redresse, sur ses genoux, s’alignant au dessus de mes hanches. Lentement, très lentement, trop lentement, il descend sur moi,  coule sur mon corps, centimètre par centimètre, savourant chaque seconde. Sa bouche est ouverte sur un « O » muet, il se penche un peu en arrière, et remonte._

_J’observe fasciné. Il se cambre un peu plus, cherchant parfaire le contact, jusqu’à caler un rythme que j’accompagne, mes deux mains tenant fermement ses hanches pour le soutenir en même temps qu’il se fait l’amour sur mon corps, qu’il me possède. A chaque coup de reins, il pousse un cri. Je pose ma tête sur sa clavicule, je sais que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps un rythme effréné comme ça, mais j’aime l’entendre, il ne cache rien de son plaisir, il ne cache rien de ce qu’il aime. La mélodie de sa voix est si douce a mes oreilles, comme un trophée pour mes performances, la bande son de nos ébats les plus passionnés._

_« Touche toi pour moi Clément... crie pour moi », je le supplie, j’ai une vue imprenable sur tout son corps en flammes. Les muscles de ses cuisses roulent sous mes mains. Je sens qu’il se contracte autour de moi, sciemment ou non, il m’enserre dans sa chaude étreinte, si serrée... je tiendrai jusqu’à ce qu’il ait fini, je le ferai partir avant moi.  Le volume et la cadence augmentent, d’habitude il arrive à me former des phrases cohérentes pendant l’acte, aujourd’hui je le perds dans le plaisir._

_Et il crie._

_Foudroyé par l’orgasme, le visage déformé, brillant de sueur, et c’est la chose la plus magnifique qu’il m’ait été donné de voir, et que je veux voir tous les jours. Si belle que je peux enfin le rejoindre et le compléter, m’enfonçant jusqu’à la garde dans son corps, j’imprime des traces rouges sur sa peau en m’accrochant, je le marque, pour conserver cette étreinte merveilleuse.  Et il s’effondre sur moi, manquant de nous séparer d’un coup. Il tombe sous l’effort, presque plus essoufflés que moi, nos corps sont brûlants et collant de sueur et de masculinités, l’air est lourd de nos amours. Un sourire étire son visage alors qu’il tente de reprendre de l’air, et sa main échoue sur mon visage en geste tendre._

_« Je t’aime putain... »_

_Je me redresse et lui prend le menton pour l’embrasser longuement, amoureusement._

_«Je t’aime aussi. »_

**oOo**

Et maintenant l'illu de Teli, un petit clin d’œil : 

**Note de l’illustratrice :**  
  
**Je tiens tout d’abord a remercier Pilgrim, qui m’a donné une chance inouïe, illustrer une fanfic formidable, et donné lieu a de fructueuses collaborations. Il y aura eu des fous rires, des joies et des rebondissements, parfois, des grosses angoisses quand aux thèmes a travailler. Mais au final toujours beaucoup de plaisir.** **Merci a vous d’avoir apprécié ces addendum, j’espère que ça vous a aidé a mieux visualiser l’univers créé par Pilgrim.**  
  
**Vous pouvez bien évidement conserver les dessins dans des archives personnelles (a regarder discretos un soir de pluie), mais bien sur, toute diffusion est interdite . Vous pouvez retrouver mon travail sur instagram ou Tumblr (le pseudo est le même, je suis facile a trouver.** **Également pour ceux qui souhaitaient lire ma fic RPF, sachez qu’elle a été adaptée en originale sur Fiction Press, sous le pseudo Teli1, « And you’ll fear what you found », une Science Fiction/horror sur le thème Walking Dead, où Pilgrim m’a aimablement laissé le personnage de Clément.**  
  
**On espère vous revoir bientôt sur de futures collaborations, qui je suis sûre, seront nombreuses.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, cette fois c'est la fin de cet épilogue, si vous avez aimé, merci de me laisser un petit mot, au passage.... Vous pouvez aussi lire la fin de l'autre épilogue, si vous le souhaitez... :)


	32. Epilogue Emmanuel/Manuel  partie 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la suite et fin de ma fic ! Cinq ans d'écriture (avec des interruptions) et six mois de publication, tout ça pour ça.... XD.  
> Merci à Teli et Politicodramatique qui m'ont accompagnée tout au long de ces semaines, et merci vous qui avez l'avez suivie, c'est pour vous que j'écris.
> 
> Et maintenant... choisissez la fin que vous voulez !
> 
> \- Clémmanuel : chapitre 31
> 
> \- Manuel/Emmanuel : chapitre 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je dédie cette fin M&Ms à Politicodramatique, qui m'a accompagnée ces derniers mois de sa gentillesse et sa sagesse, qui est un magnifique auteur (découvrez sa fic "Dans ton costume"). Merci ma belle, sans toi cette fin n'aurait pas été la même...
> 
> Je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont lu/mis des kudos aux chapitres précédents: Teli, cecilia, bb, Manu, Libellule, Manuel, même si vous n'avez pas tous adhéré au lemon un peu trop épicé d'Argyll. Merci à vous d'avoir été fidèles tout au long de ces semaines, c'était très important pour moi.
> 
> Et un grand merci à Teli qui a illuminé cette fic de ses illustrations, découvrez sa dernière œuvre, à la fin... mille mercis ma belle. 
> 
> J'ai essayé dans cette fin de répondre aux attentes des lecteurs, donc c'est un chapitre Manuel, le premier, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il y a aussi un petit clin d’œil à la fin, que j'ai écrit moi-même...
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

**ÉPILOGUE MANUEL/EMMANUEL**

**PARTIE 2**

**MANUEL  
**

 

 

**_2026_ **

Ça fait longtemps que je le regarde de loin, maintenant, et je n’ose pas avancer. Il est sur sa terrasse, à l’abri du vent fort qui souffle sur la côte normande, il écrit. Bien sûr. Ça me trouble et m’émeut de le voir ainsi, calme, concentré. J’ai presque envie de ne pas le déranger, de repartir sur la pointe des pieds, le long de la plage. Mes pas s’enfoncent un peu dans le sable, le vent souffle fort, je suis immobile sous ce ponton, comme un espion à la petite semaine. Je serre mon livre fort dans ma main, jusqu’à me faire mal, presque. Quand je sens des fourmis dans mes jambes je fais un pas, enfin. Vers lui. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre.

Soudain il tourne la tête, m’aperçoit. Cille et pâlit. Je lui fais un petit geste et monte les escaliers en bois jusqu’à sa terrasse, il ne me quitte pas des yeux.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Quel accueil ! Je suis venu rendre visite à des gens que j’aime, en France. J’ai pas le droit ?

 - Tes enfants ? En Normandie ?

 - Pas seulement, non, fais-je en souriant.

\- Comment tu m’as trouvé ? dit-il avec méfiance.

\- Avec Internet on trouve les journalistes ou écrivains assez facilement, actuellement. Je n'ai pas eu à chercher beaucoup.

\- Et Barcelone ?

\- J’y vis toujours mais… je crois que je ne me représenterai pas. J’en ai un peu marre de tout ça, la politique, etc… J’arrive à un âge où je veux vivre pour moi, dis-je en m’installant sur une chaise à côté de lui.   

\- Parfait. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ta présence, fait-il en se raidissant.

\- Je sais. Je ne voulais pas te déranger, excuse-moi. Je voulais juste te parler. Te montrer ça… dis-je en lui tendant mon journal intime, mal à l’aise.

\- C’est quoi ? dit-il sans le prendre.

\- Tu ne le reconnais pas ? Mon journal. Je voudrais juste que tu lises une page. Qui te concerne.

\- Comme ça ? De but en blanc ? Tu as fait tout ce voyage pour ça ?

\- Non, mais c’était l’occasion. Ou un prétexte, je ne sais pas. Je vois bien que je t’embête, alors je ne resterai pas. Lis juste cette page, s’il te plait.

Il le saisit du bout des doigts, réticent, et commence à lire. Dans ma tête j’imagine sa lecture, je connais ce passage par cœur.

_« Je ne dors pas. Il est là, dans la maison. Il s’est endormi tout à l’heure, la tête sur mon épaule, devant la télé. Mon cœur battait sourdement, je n’osais pas bouger. Je sentais son souffle dans mon cou et son odeur de vanille, celle du gel douche. Cette fois il est si prêt qu’il suffirait que je tende la main pour le toucher. Cette fois c’est le moment, et je n’ose pas. Je ne suis pas sûr de lui, de moi. Tant de risques. Tant de désirs aussi. Refreinés depuis si longtemps. J’aimerais tendre la main et le toucher, légèrement, puis plus intimement. J’aimerais sentir sa… »_

Les yeux d’Emmanuel se brouillent, il referme rapidement le journal, blême.

\- Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?    

\- Parce que ça te concerne, je te l’ai dit. Parce que moi aussi, j’ai écrit sur toi, sans ton autorisation. Parce que je voulais t’expliquer…

\- Pas la peine de m’expliquer, Manuel, fait-il en secouant la tête. Je ne veux pas lire tes souvenirs, même si j’en fais partie. C’est le passé, maintenant. Un passé lointain. Je suis bien ici, moi. Tranquille. Seul mais tranquille. Je ne veux plus revivre la passion, la folie, le danger. Tout ça c’est fini, pour moi. J’aimerais l’oublier. J’aimerais t’oublier. 

Il regarde au loin, l’air amer, je trouve qu’il semble avoir vieilli, un peu. Ou alors c’est juste la fatigue. La solitude.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne crois pas que c’est trop tard ? Qu’on a passé l’âge ? Une rencontre tous les cinq ans c’est trop peu, non ?

Je le fixe, je le plains. Il a les épaules basses et sa main tremble un peu, même si son visage est toujours beau, d’une pureté  presque effrayante. Un instant je me demande si j’ai bien fait de venir, s’il n’est pas trop tard. C’était une possibilité, je le savais.

\- Je comprends. Mais moi je n’arrive pas à t’oublier, Emmanuel. Pas depuis New York. Pas depuis Paris. Pas depuis la Provence. Depuis jamais, en fait.

\- C’est quoi ces conneries, Manuel ?

\- Ces conneries, c’est l’histoire d’un homme qui a toujours fait passer sa vie publique avant sa vie privée. L’histoire d’une revanche sur la vie. Prouver à tout prix que je méritais d’être Français, en étant meilleur que les autres. Meilleur que les Français de souche. Arriver aux plus hautes fonctions, moi qui n’ai été naturalisé qu’à 20 ans. Devenir PM et péter les plombs, quand tout a été fini. Redevenir Espagnol et maire de Barcelone, pour prouver cette fois que je pouvais être le meilleur des Espagnols, aussi. Une quête insensée et infinie, que j’ai menée jusqu’au bout. Pour être heureux.

\- Et ?

\- Et j’ai tout réussi et je ne suis toujours pas heureux. Le mieux serait de m’y faire, de l’accepter. Je sais. Je n’y arrive pas. Quand je fais le point sur ma vie il n’y a qu’une chose que je n’ai pas réussie : ma vie privée. Et je ne veux pas mourir seul.

Je le vois froncer les sourcils, comme s’il redoutait la suite. Le vent souffle fort, sur la terrasse, je frissonne.

\- Très touchant. Et alors ?

\- Ne fais pas l’imbécile, Emmanuel. Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir, tu sais très bien que tu as la possibilité de dire non. De me faire souffrir. De te venger.

\- Non à quoi ? demande-t-il en cillant. Tu me proposes quoi, exactement ?

\- Ah, tu veux jouer, hein ? C’est de bonne guerre. Soit. Dire non à ma proposition de vivre avec moi. Où tu veux. En France, en Espagne, aux Bahamas. Où tu veux.

Emmanuel siffle longuement, abasourdi, je retiens un sourire.

\- Et ça t’a pris comme ça, d’un coup ?

\- Non. Ça fait longtemps que j’y pense. Je… je vais me séparer de ma compagne parce que… ça ne rime plus à rien, entre nous. Je te l’ai dit, j’arrive à un âge où je veux être heureux. J’ai encore de belles années devant moi. Peut-être 20 ans. Toi tu en as plus, beaucoup plus. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas les passer avec moi, remarque, avec tout ce qu’on a vécu, dis-je avec une petite grimace. Je suppose que je te dois des excuses…

\- Tu te rends compte que tu as gâché ma vie, Manuel ?

\- Oui.

\- Que tu m’as obligé à fuir, à divorcer ?

\- Oui.

\- Que j’ai souffert des années à cause de toi ?

\- Oui. Pardon. Je n’étais pas dans mon état normal, à ce moment-là. Trop de stress, de pression. Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? dis-je en le regardant longuement.

Je pourrais lui faire remarquer qu’il n’a pas été malheureux tout le temps, qu’il a vécu de belles années avec son Clément mais je préfère me taire, prudemment.

\- Qui me dit que ce n’est pas une passade de plus ? Que tu ne vas pas me jeter dans un an ou deux, quand tu auras trouvé mieux, Manuel ?

\- Mieux ?

\- Oui. Plus jeune. Plus vivant. Plus obéissant.

Il jette un coup d’œil à mon journal et je comprends.

\- Ah, je vois. Tu as peur d’être un parmi cent ? Ce n’est pas le cas. Crois-le ou non, ce que je raconte dans ce journal ce ne sont que des fantasmes. Je sais, c’est difficile à accepter, comme idée. Mais ma priorité, c’était le pouvoir. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risques. J’avais beaucoup de désirs mais pas le courage de les réaliser. Comment faire taire tous ces hommes, si tout cela avait été vrai ? Alors je les ai écrits, ces désirs, faute de les vivre. Tu n’es pas obligé de me croire, mais je te donne ma parole. Crois-le ou non, il n’y a jamais eu que toi. Tu es le seul passage réel de ce journal intime.

\- Quoi ?

\- En partenaire masculin, il n’y a eu que toi. Jusque là je n’avais jamais vécu mes fantasmes, j’étais marié, j’avais une vie rangée. Et puis je t’ai rencontré… dès le début j’ai flashé sur toi, Emmanuel, je ne sais pas pourquoi. C’était intellectuel, c’était physique, je ne sais pas. C’est moi qui ai demandé à ce que ce soit toi qui m’interviewes sur le Charles de Gaulle, à l’époque. Je t’avais repéré au journal télévisé, je te trouvais très… attirant. Sophie l’a compris, tout de suite. J’ai fait semblant de vouloir te fuir mais j’étais déjà obsédé par toi, dès le début. Et ça m’agaçait. Je n’ai pas tenu très longtemps, d’ailleurs. Les moments qu’on a passés ensemble sont les plus forts de ma vie, sache-le.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment. C’était si fort que je suis devenu fou. Tu m’as envouté, littéralement. Alors j’ai été trop loin, j’ai voulu te détruire, à un moment, c’est vrai. Si tu n’étais pas à moi tu ne devais être à personne d’autre. Tu étais ma perte potentielle, le scandale assuré. C’était intolérable. Je suis devenu fou…

Je me tais un instant, la voix brisée, plus ému que je ne le voudrais. Il ne me regarde toujours pas mais ses jambes tremblent, comme ses mains. Le vent souffle de plus en plus fort, me faisant frissonner. Je devine que si je n’ouvre pas mon cœur maintenant je n’aurai pas d’autre occasion de le faire.

\- Je ne t’ai jamais oublié, tu sais, Emmanuel. Jamais. J’ai pensé à toi chaque jour de chaque année, c’est ce qui me faisait tenir. L’espoir de te revoir me faisait me lever, chaque matin. Tu sais, c’est pas un hasard si on s’est retrouvés aux Bahamas. J’avais vu un article sur la location de yachts dans les Caraïbes dans un magazine et j’avais reconnu ton chéri sur une photo. A partir de là il n’a pas été difficile de convaincre ma compagne d’un louer un à Freeport.

\- Quoi ?

\- Désolé. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Si par hasard tu étais disponible… mais non, visiblement. Tu m’as dit que tu étais heureux avec lui, alors j’ai laissé tomber.

\- Et NY ?

\- Là, c’était un hasard, un vrai. Une seconde chance. Un moment inoubliable…

Les souvenirs flottent entre nous, merveilleux, dangereux. Il ne me regarde pas, les yeux perdus au loin, vers l’horizon. Je regrette presque d’être venu mais en même temps c’est un soulagement de tout avouer, enfin.

\- Et tu m’as demandé quand finissait mon mandat, alors petit à petit je me suis dit que… peut-être… tu m’attendrais. Peut-être.

Il me semble qu’il tremble de plus en plus fort, imperceptiblement, alors je pose ma main sur son genou, avec tendresse. Il ne bouge pas, immobile.

\- Je suis désolé de te bouleverser comme ça, Emmanuel. Mais c’est ma dernière chance, je le sais. La vie ne repasse pas les plats. Pas indéfiniment. Je sais que tu vis seul. Je t’aime.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- Si. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Fini la politique. Il n’y aura que toi. Et moi.

\- Des menaces ? lance-t-il avec un petit sourire, pour cacher sa détresse.

\- Très drôle. Tu ne crois pas qu’on pourrait être heureux, tous les deux ?

Il secoue la tête, impuissant, et regarde toujours la mer au loin, je ne bouge pas. Je sais que je dois me taire maintenant, le laisser réfléchir. Le temps passe, il attend peut-être que je parte, je ne le ferai pas. J’attends sa réponse, quelle qu’elle soit.

\- Tu es insupportable, Manuel, soupire-t-il enfin en me regardant.

\- Je ne le suis plus. Plus trop. Je ferai ce que tu voudras, Emmanuel.

\- Des promesses.

\- Oui. Regarde-moi. On vivra comme tu voudras, où tu voudras.

Il me lance un regard indéfini, méfiant et ironique à la fois.

\- Sans blague ? Et on s’aimera encore lorsque l’amour sera mort, comme dans la chanson ? Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Non, dis-je simplement.

Le bruit de la mer s’amplifie, il me semble que de fines gouttes de pluie tombent sur nous, ou ce sont des embruns, je ne sais pas. Je frissonne longuement, mes lèvres ont un goût de sel, le vent s’accroît encore.   

\- Je ne veux rien de définitif entre nous, murmure-t-il enfin.

\- Oui.

\- Je veux rester libre.

 - Oui.

\- J’écrirai ce que je voudrai.

\- Oui.

\- On ne se mariera pas.

\- Non.

 - On ne se pacsera pas.

\- Non.

\- On ne s’affichera pas ensemble, Manuel. Jamais.

\- Jamais. OK. Tu feras ce que tu veux de tes journées, Emmanuel, je veux juste toutes tes nuits, dis-je ne me penchant vers lui, cœur battant.

\- Rien que ça ?

\- Oui. Tu ne seras pas déçu.

\- Prétentieux. Je ne porte plus de cravate.

 - Moi non plus. Plus besoin de ça. Je voulais t’impressionner et me protéger pour ne pas tomber amoureux, en mettant des objets entre nous, mais on n’a pas besoin de tout ça. On peut s’aimer comme un couple normal.

\- On ne sera jamais un couple normal, Manuel, soupire-t-il.

\- Si. La nuit, quand on éteindra la lumière…  

Il sourit enfin, ma main remonte de son genou à son cou, mon cœur bat à toute allure, et quand nos lèvres se rejoignent je sais que le bonheur est là, enfin.

 

**_Dix-huit mois plus tard – Extrait du journal intime de MV_ **

_A la frontière de l'Italie, le temps s'écoule au ralenti. Il y a tant de douceur de vivre ici qu'on ne peut qu'y être heureux. D'ailleurs nous y sommes heureux, depuis plus d’un an, déjà._

_Quand on a déniché cette vieille bâtisse, j'ai cru changer de siècle. Mais il n'y a pas de siècle pour être heureux, et maintenant j'ai l'impression d'y vivre depuis toujours. D'éternelles vacances, avec un puits au milieu du jardin._

_L'impression d'avoir toujours entendu les oiseaux, à mon réveil, d'avoir toujours vécu sous ce doux soleil, cette brume rosée matinale, d'avoir toujours pris mon petit déjeuner sous les glycines. J'aime les bruits du matin, quand l'air est pur et un peu piquant. J'aime te faire un café, Emmanuel, j'aime ton air un peu absent, les traces de l'oreiller sur ta joue._

_J'aime le moment où tu retournes dans ton  bureau, au-dessus de  la vieille grange, et où les grillons commencent leur chant obsédant. C'est le moment où je me penche sur les mails et sur les propositions des éditeurs ou journalistes. J'ai abandonné la politique sans trop de regret. Mon seul projet maintenant c'est le bonheur. A quoi il tient ?_

_A cette maison où on s'est cachés, au soleil, à nos longues conversations, à tes jambes sur mes épaules ? A ces voyages qu'on accomplit parfois tous les deux, de ville en ville, selon le rythme des salons du livre ?_

_Il est dix heures. J'entends un clocher au loin, le chat Léo vient se glisser contre moi en ronronnant. Je me lève et je regarde par delà les orangers et les cyprès, la campagne lombarde._

_De l'autre côté de la maison j'entends un bruit inhabituel et il me faut quelques secondes pour me rappeler que la maison est remplie, aujourd'hui. Les cris des enfants et le bruit caractéristique des plongeons me font sourire. C'est la première fois que toute la famille est réunie chez nous. Mes enfants et tes petits-enfants, presque tous._

_Il est dix heures et tu m'appelles, depuis le lit :_

_\- Manuel, viens._

_\- Maintenant ? Mais tout le monde est levé. Il faut qu'on aille les rejoindre._

_\- Viens, mon amour. S'il te plaît._

_Une petite sensation du côté du cœur. Je souris et me glisse dans ces draps déjà froissés, dans tes bras tendus vers moi. Tu es nu, comme toutes les nuits. Je retrouve avec bonheur cette odeur, dans ton cou. Nos lèvres s'unissent, comme souvent le matin, et mes jambes s'emmêlent aux tiennes. Tes lèvres sont tendres, avides._

_Tu te dégages doucement, et tu me regardes, étendu contre toi. Chaque matin tu vérifies que l'étincelle est toujours là, dans mes yeux. Parce que la nuit est faite pour les menteurs. Parce que la nuit l'obscurité travestit tous les sentiments. Mais au matin, dans la clarté aveuglante, on ne peut rien se cacher._

_Je n'ai pas peur. Tu peux me regarder autant que tu veux, tu trouveras toujours mon amour pour toi, dans mes prunelles._

_Avec tendresse, ta bouche redessine mon corps, délicatement. Ma main se perd dans tes cheveux et mes soupirs te guident, dans ce chemin que tu connais si bien, quelques soient les tendres détours. Le chemin qui mène ta bouche sur ma bouche, tes doigts dans mes doigts, et, inexorablement, ta chair dans ma chair, ou le contraire. Encore et encore. Avec douceur ou avec violence. Avec des mots d'amour ou dans le silence._

_Les mêmes gestes, chaque jour, chaque nuit, et un amour sans cesse réinventé. Un amour toujours neuf, brûlant, intense. Un amour qu'on cache, qu'on préserve, farouchement._

_Un amour qui nous fait vivre, qui nous fait dormir, apaisés, ta main sur mon ventre._

_Notre amour, qui chasse les fantômes du passé._

_Onze heures. Je descends dans la cuisine, dévorer un reste de brioche et refaire du café. Le bouquet fane doucement. Tout à l'heure j'irai cueillir d'autres fleurs dans la serre et dans les champs, avec les petits._

_Il y a une lettre pour toi sur le buffet, que j'ouvre. C'est une demande d'entretien, de la part de journalistes anglais. Tu refuseras, et je te convaincrai d'accepter._

_Ils viendront ici, dans notre maison, s'extasier de la décoration et de la lumière naturelle. Ils te poseront les mêmes questions que les autres, tous les curieux qui s'intéressent à toi._

_Pourquoi, comment, et depuis quand tu écris ?_

_Je sais qu'à la fin de l'entretien, pour être polis, ils feindront d’enfin s'intéresser à moi. Ils me demanderont une anecdote, un souvenir. Mais les gens heureux n'ont pas d'histoire, c'est bien connu. Je leur sourirai gentiment. Peut-être même qu'ils me demanderont qui je suis, feignant de l’ignorer._

_Qui je suis ?_

_Je leur dirai que je m’appelle Manuel et que dans une autre vie j’étais Premier ministre en France, mais que ça, c’est une autre histoire…_

**FIN**

**_oOo_ **

_Et maintenant l'illu de Teli, profitez-en c'est la dernière  :_

**Note de l’illustratrice :**  
  
**Je tiens tout d’abord a remercier Pilgrim, qui m’a donné une chance inouïe, illustrer une fanfic formidable, et donné lieu a de fructueuses collaborations. Il y aura eu des fous rires, des joies et des rebondissements, parfois, des grosses angoisses quand aux thèmes a travailler. Mais au final toujours beaucoup de plaisir.** **Merci a vous d’avoir apprécié ces addendum, j’espère que ça vous a aidé a mieux visualiser l’univers créé par Pilgrim.**  
  
**Vous pouvez bien évidement conserver les dessins dans des archives personnelles (a regarder discretos un soir de pluie), mais bien sur, toute diffusion est interdite . Vous pouvez retrouver mon travail sur instagram ou Tumblr (le pseudo est le même, je suis facile a trouver.** **Également pour ceux qui souhaitaient lire ma fic RPF, sachez qu’elle a été adaptée en originale sur Fiction Press, sous le pseudo Teli1, « And you’ll fear what you found », une Science Fiction/horror sur le thème Walking Dead, où Pilgrim m’a aimablement laissé le personnage de Clément.**  
  
**On espère vous revoir bientôt sur de futures collaborations, qui je suis sûre, seront nombreuses.**

****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, cette fois c'est la fin de cet épilogue et de la fic, si vous avez aimé, merci de me laisser un petit mot, au passage....

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à vous qui suivez cette histoire, la mise en ligne sera hebdomadaire, le samedi.
> 
> Merci à Politicodramatique pour sa relecture attentive, lisez ses histoires !


End file.
